Read My Music
by GoodMornaing
Summary: Park Chanyeol seorang Musisi penuh mimpi yang bertemu dengan Milyarder muda tunanetra bernama Byun Baekhyun. Keduanya dipertemukan oleh Buku dan Musik. Lalu disatukan oleh Mimpi dan Impian. Musik tak harus kau dengar dengan telingamu seperti buku yang tak harus kau baca dengan matamu. Bacalah Musikku. Main: CHANBAEK/CHENMIN/Other. SingerParkXCEOByun
1. Chapter I : A Day Before Meet U

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO , Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, etc

Genre : Romance and Drama

Rated: Teen to Mature

_Summary : _

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagi ku",_ _mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek" . Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya_, _lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun ku_ _lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya"._

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter I : A Day Before Meet You

.

.

.

Musim Semi, 2011

Chanyeol mengacak rambut merah menyalanya dengan frustasi. Menatap banyaknya surat- surat tagihan yang berdatangan ke kotak pos bernomor 061 , flat sederhana miliknya.

Sekarang bagaimana?, apakah dirinya harus menjual tubuhnya kepada tante- tante haus belaian?. Ewh.. Big-Underline-**NO**!, memikirkannya saja sudah sukses membuat Chanyeol bergidik. Sejauh ini Chanyeol masih yakin akan orientasi seksualnya yang lebih menyukai pria manis Asia daripada seorang wanita dewasa berbadan kencang hasil perawatan mati- matian di rumah sakit bedah plastik.

Ayo hentikan sebentar otak Chanyeol yang menyimpang, membayangkan seorang kekasih bila kenyataan mengatakan dirinya telah menjomblo selama 2 tahun ini. Oh ayolah, Chanyeol menggerang dalam hati. Jangankan uang untuk berkencan, dirinya bahkan hampir selalu kelaparan di akhir bulan.

Perkenalkan semuanya, nama pria ini Park Chanyeol. Berusia 20 tahun dan positif telah menjadi sebatang kara sejak kabur dari rumahnya 2 tahun lalu. Janganlah kalian bertanya alasan seorang Chanyeol kabur dari rumahnya, atau kau akan diberi sebuah tatapan mematikan dari mata kelam milik pria berambut merah ini.

Ok, Hentikan.

Tidaklah baik terus membicarakan masa lalu, lebih baik kita membicarakan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Chanyeol terancam hidup di jalanan sebab telah menunggak pembayaran sewa flat yang di tempatinya sekarang.

Hidup di ibukota sekejam Seoul dengan bermodalkan ijazah SMA ternyata tidaklah semudah yang dibayangkan. Tak ada perusahaan manapun yang menerima dirinya. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Chanyeol, selain dirinya harus memenuhi kebutuhan hidup dengan bekerja paruh waktu di 2 sampai 3 tempat sekaligus.

Apa yang membuat Chanyeol tetap saja bertahan sampai sejauh ini?

Chanyeol adalah seorang pria dengan mimpi yang besar. Dirinya percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti, akan tiba dimana Chanyeol akan berdiri bangga dan terbang bersama mimpinya.

Mimpi Chanyeol ialah menjadi Pemusik.

Menciptakan musik, menulis lirik lagu, dan menyanyikannya. Chanyeol dengan bangga dapat mengatakan bahwa itulah bakatnya. Tak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang lebih disukainya selain musik.

Namun sayang, **mencapai sebuah mimpi tak lah semudah memimpikannya.**

Sudah tak terhitung audisi yang di ikuti oleh Chanyeol selama 2 tahun ini. Sudah tak terhitung pula Chanyeol menawarkan lagu-lagu ciptaannya kebanyak rumah produksi musik, semuanya NIHIL.

Dirinya di tolak dengan mentah- mentah.

Meski begitu, Chanyeol tidak pantang menyerah. Meski dirinya kesal setengah mampus, disebabkan banyak kegagalannya itu terjadi akibat kecurangan oleh orang-orang yang mempunyai koneksi dibelakang mereka. Auh.. apalah daya dirinya yang hanya anak orang biasa, miskin, dan berpendidikan pas- pas an.

Tapi Chanyeol tak akan pernah menyurutkan semangatnya demi mimpinya.

**Karena musik adalah hidup Chanyeol, dan sebaliknya, ****Chanyeol hidup untuk musik.**

Dirinya rela bekerja siang malam untuk menghidupi kebutuhannya sehari- hari. Lalu waktu tidurnya lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan ditemani sang gitar kesayangan. Merangkai nada demi nada menjadi melodi yang indah. Lalu memperbaikinya lagi dan lagi untuk membentuk sebuah harmoni yang sungguh sempurna.

Kembali ke kondisi Chanyeol sekarang.

Terlihat pemuda itu menghela napas berat beberapa kali, kemudian Chanyeol melumatkan seluruh kertas- kertas tagihan itu dengan tangannya, membuatnya menjadi gulungan kertas besar. Kemudian melemparkan semua surat tagihan itu ke tong sampah.

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, dari yang semula duduk di kursi makan tua miliknya. Pria jangkung itu memasuki kamar tidur dengan wajah datar. Terlalu lelah berekspresi. Bisa disebut juga terlalu lelah berpikir. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, terlalu lelah menjalani hidup ini.

Oh No.. berhenti memikirkan hal tak berguna, aku harus mencari uang sekarang, pikir Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol menyambar jaket berwarna hitam dari tempat gantungan bajunya, kemudian memakainya dengan tergesa. Dilanjutkan dengan mengambil tas besar berisi gitar kesayangannya. Menggendong gitar tersebut di bahu sebelah kanan.

Chanyeol pun terdiam. Lalu sekali lagi menghela nafas, kemudian menutup matanya, seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Membuat sikap berdoa.

Berdoa untuk memperoleh kelancaran dalam segala urusannya, serta keberuntungan untuk sekali saja memihaknya.

"Baiklah... ayo pergi Park Chanyeol, **keberuntungan tak akan pernah datang dengan sendirinya. Kecuali bila kau menjemputnya sendiri.**" Ucapnya pada diri sendiri, lalu melangkah pergi dengan semangat yang membara. Tipikal Chanyeol sekali.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, di sebuah Mansion dengan pilar- pilar besar yang megah berwarna putih gading. Dikelilingi taman luas dan terawat lengkap dengan kolam renang di bagian belakang, lalu kolam ikan yang indah berbentuk rumit bagai sungai buatan di bagian depan.

Di taman bagian belakang Mansion ini, terlihat seorang pria mungil tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan yang menggantung di salah satu dahan pohon besar yang sungguh kokoh. Matanya tertutup, kepalanya bersandar pada salah satu tali kuat di ayunan tersebut. Sambil sesekali angin sore membuat rambut hitam legamnya menjadi berantakan. Pria mungil ini menendang dengan pelan kakinya ke tanah, agar ayunannya ikut bergerak pelan.

Pria mungil ini, dalam sekali lihat pun orang lain akan sulit untuk berkedip saat memandangnya. Karena dia amat sangat cantik. Sebuah kecantikan unik yang sangat jarang dimiliki seorang pria. Pria bernama Byun Baekhyun ini memiliki wajah sempurna yang berada diantara cantik dan tampan.

Berjarak tak kurang dari satu meter darinya. Tampak seorang gadis kecil bersandar pada pohon besar pemilik dahan penompang ayunan tadi. Gadis kecil itu bernama Shin Jimin. Di kedua tangannya terdapat sebuah buku novel yang telah dirinya baca dengan suara sebaik mungkin, terhitung sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

Baekhyun menguap dengan sungguh lebar, terlihat cute sebenarnya, namun hal itu bukanlah pertanda baik bagi gadis yang tengah membacakannya buku didepan pria manis ini.

Buku yang dipilih langsung oleh Baekhyun hari ini adalah novel klasik Romeo and Juliet. Kisah cinta tragis yang sungguh kekanakan dan bodoh. Hanya saja novel itu dikemas menggunakan kata- kata yang sungguh indah sebagai pengantarnya.

Sesungguhnya salah satu karya dari William Shakespeare ini indah, siapa yang tidak mengakui fakta itu. Namun bila digabungkan dengan suara kekanakan khas Shin Jimin, menjadi lain rasanya.

Buku indah itu mendadak menjadi dongeng pengantar tidur yang dibacakan oleh seorang anak sekolah dasar. Dan Baekhyun tak suka itu, rasanya seperti dia sedang ditemani seorang bocah. Meski Jimin hanya dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Ekhm.." Baekhyun berdehem pelan, mengintrupsi Jimin yang tengah membacakan bagian Romeo dan Juliet tengah berdansa. Pria manis itu masih menutup mata dan bersandar pada salah satu tali ayunan kayunya. Jimin menatap Baekhyun dengan takut- takut.

"Maaf menyela anda Nona Jimin, tolong panggilkan Sekretaris Kim Minseok kesini." Pinta Baekhyun, lalu di jawab **Iya** yang sungguh patuh dan hampir terdengar spontan dari gadis Shin itu.

Gadis berperawakan berisi itu langsung menutup novel ditangannya, lalu berlari ke dalam Mansion megah milik keluarga Byun. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terlihat memukau bagai malaikat mungil yang sedang duduk di ayunan, disertai bias senja yang memantul dari air kolam.

Membuat Baekhyun tampak sungguh bersinar.

.

.

"Matilah aku.. matilah aku.. matilah aku... bagaimana ini.." Adalah hal yang terus Jimin gumamkan disetiap langkahnya mencari Xiumin.

Untuk informasi saja, kita akan terus mengingat nama Kim Minseok atau Xiumin di dalam kisah ini. Sebab Xiumin adalah Sekretaris sekaligus orang terpercaya bagi Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun, si orang nomor 1 di Mansion Byun ini.

"Minseok Oppa!" Seru Jimin dengan khawatir bercampur lega karena akhirnya menemukan Xiumin.

"Ada apa Jimin?" Xiumin menoleh dengan refleks saat namanya dipanggil, mendapati sepupunya menatapnya dengan wajah sungguh pucat.

"T-Tu-Tuan muda, memanggilmu." Lidah Jimin terasa kaku.

Xiumin terdiam sebentar, lalu kemudian tersenyum menenangkan pada sang adik sepupunya itu. "Tak apa, dia hanya tak merasa cocok saja, bukan berarti dia membenci mu." Dengan sikap yang sungguh menguarkan aura seorang kakak laki- laki, Xiumin menepuk pelan kepala Jimin dengan sayang. Mencoba membuat Jimin merasa lebih baik.

"Tapi tetap saja, artinya kesempatanku untuk debut sekarang, telah sirna.." Mata Jimin telah memerah, pasti gadis itu menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tak menangis, sedari tadi.

"Yang berarti kau harus audisi seperti banyak orang lainnya. Hey... tak ada salahnya memulai semuanya dari awal, kau tak harus selalu mencari jalan pintas hanya agar sampai pada mimpimu lebih cepat. Semuanya pasti perlu proses Jimin, kau gagal saat ini merupakan hasil bahwa kau masih perlu banyak latihan. Ayo.. bersemangatlah, kau boleh kedapur dan makan beberapa es krim. Lalu aku akan mendatangimu lagi setelah aku bertemu dengan Tuan Muda Byun. Mengerti?" Xiumin telah meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Jimin.

Jimin menghela nafas, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Dirinya sekarang memang memerlukan beberapa es krim untuk penghibur hati. Lalu gadis mungil itu berbalik meninggalkan Xiumin. Berjalan menuju ke dapur dan ruangan makan di bagian kanan mansion ini. Xiumin menatap kepergiannya dengan senyum kecil. Kemudian melangkah menuju ke taman belakang, mendatangi Tuan Mudanya.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat mendengar suara langkah familiar itu mendekatinya. Itu Xiumin, pikirnya. Kemudian mengulurkan tangan lentiknya saat Xiumin tepat berada disamping ayunan. Xiumin menggenggam tangan lentik Baekhyun dengan tangan mungilnya yang hangat.

"Kau tak apa Tuan Byun?" tanya Xiumin dengan khawatir.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Hanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak berayun." Jawab Baekhyun.

Xiumin menatap Baekhyun dalam, sebab dirinya tahu, bukan itu yang menjadi alasan utamanya. Baekhyun bahkan terlihat pucat sekarang. Tuan mudanya tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

Namun dirinya memilih bersikap seakan tak tahu. Sebab Baekhyun tak ingin orang tahu.

"Ternyata suara adik sepupuku juga tak dapat menghibur mu?" Xiumin bertanya saat Baekhyun telah berdiri, menatap mata beriris kelabu Baekhyun yang selalu memandang kosong kedepan.

"Dia hanya terlalu imut." Komentar Baekhyun dengan halus penuh kesopanan, Xiumin pun terkekeh mendengarnya, "dan kekanakan.", lalu Xiumin ikut menambahkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Senyum langka yang sejauh ini hanya Xiumin yang dapat melihatnya. Baekhyun tampak luar biasa imut, mata puppy menggemaskan itu menyipit dalam lengkungan bulan sabit. Disertai senyum nya yang berbentuk kotak menampilkan gigi- gigi kecil Baekhyun yang lucu, serta mengangkat kedua pipi kenyalnya keatas membentuk mochi.

Siapapun akan ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum yang menyegarkan hati itu.

"Aku senang dapat menghiburmu." Ucap Xiumin seraya memulai langkah mereka.

Keduanya bergandengan tangan melewati jalan setapak yang di setiap sisinya berjejer bunga dengan banyak warna. Xiumin selalu berpikir, bahwa seluruh bunga disini indah, Mansion ini indah, bahkan pemilik Mansion yang tengah berjalan sambil bergandengan dengannya ini juga amat sangat indah.

Namun sayang, keindahan itu tak dapat di **lihat** oleh si pemilik keindahan itu sendiri. Karena Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun kita, **tak dapat melihat apapun.**

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku halte yang sepi malam ini. Mengangkat tangan kirinya, melihat dari jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya, telah menunjukkan pukul 20.30 KST. Busnya akan datang 30 menit lagi.

Dengan sebuah tas gitar bersandar disampingnya, pria pemilik mata beriris gelap itu menghitung Won demi Won yang didapatnya hari ini. Sekarang adalah malam minggu. Daripada meremukkan badannya untuk bekerja di cafe yang sungguh ramai, dirinya lebih memilih untuk mengamen disalah satu tongkrongan anak- anak Seoul sekarang. Lebih cepat, sekaligus dia dapat menyalurkan bakatnya. Siapa tahu ada pencari bakat yang sedang berkeliaran bukan?.

Chanyeol memasukkan beberapa lembar won itu kedalam dompetnya. Lalu kembali mengacak rambut merah menyala miliknya frustasi. Jujur saja, meski dia selalu dapat mendorong dirinya sendiri untuk tak menyerah dan terus optimis.

Di saat- saat seperti ini, Chanyeol terkadang merasakannya juga. Perasaan hampir putus asa dan kefrustasian atas pencapaian yang selalu tak sesuai rencana.

Apakah semua ini akan berakhir?

Adalah kalimat yang terus berputar- putar dikepalanya.

Chanyeol telah membuang segalanya untuk mimpinya ini. Bila Chanyeol tak dapat mencapai mimpinya, Chanyeol akan hancur. Nyatanya sekarang, Chanyeol telah setengah retak disana- sini. Dirinya terus berusaha mengabaikan itu. Mengabaikan bisikan- bisikan hatinya yang mengatakan harusnya dia menyerah saja.

Namun pria beriris hitam ini tak mau. Chanyeol memang hancur bila hidup tanpa mencapai mimpinya, namun dirinya lebih hancur lagi bila hidup tanpa mimpi ini. Sekali lagi, dia adalah pria yang hidup untuk mimpi dan mimpinya adalah hidupnya.

"Oke, fighting!!!" Serunya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Baik, semuanya pasti ada jalan keluarnya, semuanya akan baik- baik saja asalkan dirinya bekerja keras dan terus berusaha. Pasti ada saat dimana orang- orang mengakui kerja kerasnya. Chanyeol terus mensugesti dirinya sendiri dengan kalimat- kalimat penguat.

Dari kejauhan terlihat gadis berambut pendek coklat yang berjalan sambil menghentak- hentakan kakinya. Terlihat kesal, bahkan dari jarak 5 meter Chanyeol dapat mendengar sumpah serapah yang sungguh tak pantas keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

Chanyeol berusaha mengabaikannya.

"KIM MINSEOK SIALAN, DASAR PRIA PENDEK, PIPI BAKPAO, PEMBERI HARAPAN PALSU, MULUT MANIS BERBISA, APA SUSAHNYA MENGANTARKU PULANG HAH?. DASAR HOMO MENYEBALKAN!!"

Ok baiklah, Chanyeol sedikit terganggu dengan kalimat terakhir itu. Apakah orientasi seksual dapat dikategorikan sebagai kata umpatan sekarang?.

"PASTI EOMMA SEKARANG MENGHARAPKAN KABAR BAIK DARIKU HUEEE Eh-..."

Seketika tersadar dirinya tampak sungguh memalukan, rengekan gadis itu terhenti saat pandangan mata coklat milik gadis itu bertemu dengan mata hitam gelap yang sungguh kelam milik Chanyeol.

"A... er... ehm.." Chanyeol menyeringai melihat gadis itu salah tingkah. Dilihat dari dekat gadis didepannya ini sangatlah muda, Chanyeol bahkan menebak dia belum lulus SMA.

"Kau baik- baik saja nona kecil?" Chanyeol mencoba untuk bersikap layaknya gentleman. Walaupun awalnya Chanyeol ingin mengejek gadis kecil itu, namun saat melihat mata itu merah dan bengkak khas seseorang yang habis menangis, Chanyeol menjadi tak tega.

Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan takut. Oh jangan salahkan dirinya, siapa yang tak akan takut melihat pria berotot, sungguh tinggi, berambut merah menyala, dan jangan lupakan beberapa tato di lengannya. Serta tak ketinggalan tatapan tajam dari mata hitam itu, dimalam sepi seperti ini. Sebenarnya kemana perginya semua orang, kenapa daerah ini sepi sekali.

"Kenapa kau malah melamun, kau sungguh tak apa?" Kalimat bernada khawatir dari suara husky itu menyadarkan Jimin dari sikap observasinya.

_"Kalau dia jahat seharusnya dia menculikku dari tadi, bukannya menanyakan keadaanku. Apakah ini yang orang- orang biasa sebut dengan jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya." _Pikir gadis Shin itu dengan polosnya.

"Anda... siapa?" Tanya Jimin dengan suara ragu yang kentara. Oh, siapa yang tak ragu untuk berkenalan dengan pria **berpenampilan sangar** saat malam- malam di halte yang sepi seperti ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum ramah, menampilkan gigi sempurna kebanggaan semua dokter gigi. Tak ketinggalan dimple manis itu tampak di pipi sebelah kanannya. Sedikit banyak melunturkan kesan **bad guy** dari diri pria berambut merah itu.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Lalu siapa namamu gadis kecil?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Shin Jimin." Jawab Jimin singkat.

"Menunggu bis juga?" Kembali Chanyeol bertanya, kemudian di angguki oleh Jimin sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau tak lelah berdiri disitu? Duduklah Jimin." Chanyeol dengan ramah menepuk tempat disebelahnya.

Jimin pun menurut, dengan kaku dan canggung gadis itu duduk dibangku halte. Membuat jarak beberapa puluh sentimeter dari Chanyeol.

"Kau masih sekolah Jimin?" Chanyeol bertanya, membuka percakapan. Chanyeol adalah orang yang easy going, dirinya sungguh tak tahan dengan suasana canggung bersama orang lain.

"Iya, tahun ke dua, Sekolah Menengah Atas." Jawab Jimin dengan pelan sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol dari dekat. Gadis ini baru sadar, dibalik auranya yang sungguh mengintimidasi, pria yg bernama Park Chanyeol ini sungguh tampan.

"Lalu Chanyeol Oppa -_kurasa kau lebih tua dariku_\- bagaimana? Apa pekerjaanmu?" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya saat salah satu pertanyaan menyebalkan itu terlontar dari Jimin.

"Aku musisi jalanan, sedang berusaha dengan audisi- audisiku." Jawab Chanyeol kaku.

_"Sudah dapat ditebak dengan gitar, suara serak basah yang menghanyutkan, lalu wajah tampan kelewat menjual itu." _Pikir Jimin.

"Ohh.. aku juga." Ucap Jimin, membuat Chanyeol menoleh dengan sungguh cepat kepada gadis itu, hingga Jimin mengira Chanyeol dapat mematahkan lehernya. Right, itu berlebihan. Mungkin hanya sekedar keseleo atau salah urat, maybe.

"Apa? Kau penyanyi?" Chanyeol bertanya, memecahkan pemikiran konyol Jimin tentang kondisi leher Chanyeol.

"Begitulah, tapi aku gagal, entahlah aku harus menyebutnya apa, tapi kurasa itu bisa disebut audisi." Chanyeol terdiam, kedua alisnya menukik bingung, apa maksudnya itu? **bisa** disebut audisi? Jadi itu audisi atau bukan? Kenapa tak jelas sekali.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu?"

Jimin menghela nafas, "Begini Oppa, kurasa ceritanya akan terdengar sangat klasik. Ada seorang konglomerat yang sialan kaya -Ups! Maaf oppa- yang **sangat** kaya, dia memiliki banyak cabang perusahaan yang bergantung dibawahnya, dan salah satunya adalah perusahaan hiburan. Oppa pasti tahu ini, Agensi BB Entertaiment." Jimin mengucapkan nama agensi itu dengan sedikit bisikan.

Bohong bila Chanyeol tak merasakan perutnya terbalik saat mendengar nama agensi besar itu. Agensi yang telah mengeluarkan musik- musik berkualitas dengan penyanyi- penyanyi yang amat sangat berbakat. BoA, Taeyeon, lalu D.O semuanya debut dibawah label BB Entertaiment, dan jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana suksesnya.

"Jadi... kau audisi langsung di depan CEO BB Ent, pemilik BB Grub?" Tanya Chanyeol, dan diangguki oleh Jimin.

Chanyeol terkesima.

"Bukankah tak ada yang tahu bagaimana wajah CEO dari BB Ent?. Pemilik agensi itu sekaligus pemilik tunggal kerajaan bisnis BB Grub telah membuat semua media tak menampilkan wajahnya. Hebat sekali kau dapat langsung menemuinya." Chanyeol membeberkan fakta yang diketahuinya.

Jimin menjadi salah tingkah.

"Itu... Itu karena kakak sepupu laki- lakiku adalah Sekretaris dan Asisten pribadinya, jadi dia memberikan aku kesempatan." bibir Chanyeol membentuk garis tipis, setengah jengkel, lagi- lagi karena koneksi.

"Lalu?" Namun Chanyeol tetap bertanya, pasalnya tak akan mungkin kau tak penasaran bagaimana sosok jenius yang berada dibelakang meja CEO BB Grub. Seluruh penduduk Korea Selatan ingin tahu itu.

"Aku gagal, dan artinya aku harus audisi jalur biasa. Bersaing dengan ratusan orang dan kemungkinan lolos itu hampir tak mungkin." Jelas Jimin dengan nada putus asa.

"Karena seharusnya memang begitulah sebuah audisi berlangsung bukan?. Bukan dengan memasuki rumah pemilik perusahaannya. Tidak semua orang memiliki kakak laki- laki yang merupakan Sekretaris di perusahaan besar." Chanyeol tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyindir gadis ini, siapa yang tak kesal melihat ada seseorang yang masih saja mengeluh bahkan setelah diberikan kesempatan menakjubkan.

"Iya..." jawab Jimin pelan, merasa tak enak hati setelah mendengar nada suara Chanyeol. Oh ayolah, gadis itu seharusnya lebih peka dan paham, Chanyeol pasti telah mengalami banyak kegagalan dan banyak audisi disana- sini.

Keduanya sempat terdiam canggung. Lalu Chanyeol kembali berdehem, sudah dibilang, pria setinggi 185 cm ini tak pernah tahan dengan suasana canggung macam apapun.

"Apa aku boleh tahu, bagaimana tes nya? audisi itu.." Chanyeol bertanya dengan pelan, dirinya tahu, hal ini pasti adalah rahasia yang hanya sedikit orang yang tahu.

Shin Jimin menatap Chanyeol, memandang pria itu lamat- lamat. Mencoba memutuskan untuk membeberkan informasi top secret ini kepada Chanyeol atau tidak.

"Membaca." Memberitahukannya adalah keputusan Jimin pada akhirnya.

"Heh?" Chanyeol terlalu terkejut dengan informasi tersebut. Rasanya sedikit... mengecewakan?.

Dirinya mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih sulit, seperti menciptakan lagu atau menyanyi lagu- lagu bernada tinggi misalnya.

"Kau sedang meremehkannya sekarang?. Justru itulah tujuannya. Tuan Byun ingin para peserta audisi meremehkan tes tersebut. Membuat kita terkecoh akan kepercayaan diri kita. Berpikir bahwa bila hanya sekedar membaca. Harusnya kita lolos dengan mudah. Padahal, tidaklah semudah itu." Chanyeol terdiam menyimak penjelasan gadis kecil didepannya.

"Lalu penilaian dan standar lolos atau tidaknya bagaimana?" Chanyeol masih penasaran.

Jimin pun menghela napas dengan berat, "Aku tak tahu, Tuan Byun akan memilih salah satu buku di perpustakaannya, lalu kita akan membacakan isi buku itu padanya. Dan saat itulah penentuan kita akan lolos atau tidak." Jimin menghela napas lagi.

"Dan aku tidak."sambungnya, anehnya Chanyeol mendapati dirinya bersimpati pada gadis kecil ini. Padahal Chanyeol juga telah sering mengalami kegagalan dalam audisi semenjak 2 tahun lalu.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, membuat kecanggungan kembali merayap diantara mereka. Membuat chanyeol gelisah, pria ini sungguh tak tahan situasi canggung, macam apapun.

"Kau mau mendengar aku bernyanyi?" tawar Chanyeol.

Rona muka gadis Shin itu langsung menjadi cerah, diikuti kepalanya yang mengangguk dengan semangat. Oh.. Chanyeol baik sekali bersedia menyanyi untuk menghiburnya.

Dengan gerakan luwes dan gesit, Chanyeol mengeluarkan gitar kesayangannya dari tempatnya. Lalu meletakkannya diatas pangkuan kakinya yang berlipat.

"Ada request lagu Nona Jimin?", tanya Chanyeol pada gadis kecil disebelahnya. Jimin pun hanya terkekeh, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terserah Oppa saja." Ucap Jimin.

"Baikah kalau begitu." Chanyeol pun mulai memetik gitarnya.

"Lagu ini aku beri judul, Dont Be Sad, aku biasanya akan memainkannya saat sedang sedih." Jelas Chanyeol yang kontan saja membuat mata Jimin berbinar.

"Oppa menciptakan lagu sendiri?! DAEBAK!" teriaknya heboh, dan hanya dibalasi Chanyeol dengan senyuman bangga.

Chanyeol mulai memainkan intro lagunya, disampingnya Jimin mendengarkan dengan hikmat.

_I sesang saraganeun I jjalpeun sungane do_

_( Living in the world is such a short time)_

_Urin eolmana seoreureul asuiwo haneunji_

_(How we missed each other)_

_Tuidola barabomyeon urin aju meonkireul keoleo wattne_

_(Looking back, we've come such a long way)_

_Jokeumeun yawieojin geudaei eolkeulmoseub_

_(Looking at your pale face while walking in the rain)_

_Bitkilsokeul keoleokamyeo gaseum appatne_

_(My heart is hurting because of you)_

_Eolmana... Appahaeya..._

_(How do much... we need to be hurt...)_

_Uri jakeun soweon irweojilkka?_

_(For our wishes will come true?)_

_Geureon sulppeunppyojeong hajimarayo_

_(Dont look so sad)_

_Nan ppoki haji anhayo_

_(I will never give up)_

_Geudaedo urideulei manname huheineopgettjo_

_(We won't regret our meeting, would it be?)_

_Eoryeobgo ddo heomhankireul keoreodo naneun geudaereul saranghaeyo..._

_(Even if I have to walk this hard and dangerous road, I still love you forever...)_

_Nananana... nananana..._

_Hoooo..._

Chanyeol tampak sungguh menikmati nyanyiannya. Pria itu seakan masuk dalam dunianya sendiri. Mata Jimin berkaca- kaca menatapnya. Musik dari lagu tadi sungguh dingin. Meski berjudul jangan bersedih, namun sang penyanyi jelas hanya menekan kesedihannya, seorang diri, itu pasti menyakitkan.

Lagu tadi sungguh singkat namun benar- benar mengetuk hati Jimin. Ditambah lagi suara Husky Chanyeol sungguh nyaman didengarkan saat bernyanyi. Pria ini sungguh paket sempurna. Berbakat, tampan, dan memiliki personality yang baik. Seseorang yang memang terlahir sebagai Idol.

Kenapa? dan bagaimana?. Bagaimana bisa orang seberbakat ini belum juga bisa debut. Kenapa perusahaan musik Korea Selatan sungguh bodoh sekali menyia-nyiakan sebuah bakat emas ini. Jimin tak habis pikir.

Chanyeol menatap Jimin yang tengah menyeka air mata dipipinya, yang mana Jimin sendiri bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan telah menangis. Chanyeol cuma mengganggap gadis remaja didepannya terlalu terbawa perasaan akan lagu tadi. Pasti gadis ini juga telah melewati jalan yang sulit, pikir Chanyeol, sebab pria itu tahu bagaimana kerasnya persaingan untuk menjadi idol.

"Oppa..." Panggil Jimin dengan lirih.

"Hem?" Hanya Chanyeol jawab dengan deheman.

"Aku akan memohon kepada Oppa sepupuku untuk memberikanmu kesempatan audisi di depan Tuan Byun juga. Aku akan membantumu apapun yang terjadi. Hiks... KAU HARUS DEBUT!!, aku akan menjadi penggemar pertama mu!!" lalu, tanpa rencana, tanpa aba- aba, dan tanpa alasan, gadis mungil itu memeluk leher Chanyeol sambil menangis kencang bak balita.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, terlalu terkejut untuk merespon apapun. Disaat dirinya telah berada diambang batas putus asa. Seorang gadis kecil memberinya harapan untuk mendapatkan sebuah kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk selangkah lebih dekat menuju mimpinya.

"Terima Kasih Jimin." gumam Chanyeol sambil menepuk pelan punggung gadis kecil itu. Gadis ini sungguh ajaib, datang entah dari mana, kecil mungil, dan memberikan sihir padanya untuk dapat terbang menuju mimpinya diatas sana. Persis seperti tinkerbell.

.

.

.

TBC

**Song : Dont Be Sad by Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Lay**

AN :

Hello Sugar,

Aku sungguh memiliki krisis kepercayaan diri dalam mempublish FF ini kekeke. Lanjut atau tidaknya tergantung kalian ya Sugar. Kalau FF ini lanjut, Chap selanjut dan seterusnya akan dipenuhi sama Chanbaek moment. Maafkan aku yang malah membuat scene Chanyeol dan Jimin malah banyak banget disini. Tapi tuntutan ceritanya memang gitu. Maafkan aku~.

Oh iya, Lagu yang di nyanyikan Chanyeol adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan ChanBaekSooLay di KBS Special Performance tahun 2014 yang lalu ya.

I hope I can see you again in the next chapter my Sugar. Lets love!!. /Bow


	2. Chapter II : The Day We Will Meet

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, Do Kyungsoon OC, etc

Genre : Romance and Drama

Rated : Teen to Mature

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku.", mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." , Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun ku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 2 : The Day We Will Meet

.

.

Musim Semi, 2011

Ruangan ini sungguh megah. Di dominasi warna cream dan coklat yang menenangkan. Ruangan kamar yang terbagi menjadi kamar mandi super luas, walk in closet yang dipenuhi ratusan deretan baju, dan ruang tidur bersama ranjang king size yang diatasnya sedang ditiduri sang empunya kamar sekarang. Baekhyun tengah terlentang. Jam canggih di nakas samping ranjangnya telah mengatakan bahwa sekarang berada pada pukul 01:06 AM. Sudah dini hari.

Baekhyun membuka matanya lalu menutupnya kembali, lalu membuka matanya lagi, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Begitu terus berulang- ulang sebanyak yang tak akan mampu Baekhyun hitung lagi sepanjang hidupnya.

Buka

Tutup

Buka

Tutup

Buka kembali lalu tutup lagi.

Sang Tuan Muda keturunan terakhir keluarga Byun tersebut menatap datar dan selalu datar, pada langit- langit kamarnya yang tinggi. Baekhyun telah menanyakan pada Xiumin bagaimana rupa langit- langit kamarnya, dan Xiumin menjawab bahwa itu terbuat dari kayu berkualitas sungguh baik, memiliki ukiran- ukiran yang sungguh indah, kemudian dipoles dengan flitur hingga tampak berkilau. Well, itu sungguh jelas dan detail.

Buka lagi

Lalu tutup lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih.

Gelap

Gelap

Dan hanyalah gelap

Kegelapan adalah sahabat Baekhyun semenjak dirinya berusia 6 bulan. Seharusnya Baekhyun terbiasa dengan gelap ini, toh anggap saja dia memang terlahir buta. Karena Baekhyun sudah tak dapat melihat semenjak dirinya belum mampu mengingat. Korneanya rusak dan tak terselamatkan lagi setelah mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang parah, yang juga menewaskan kedua orang tuanya.

Byun Baekboom dan Choi Sulli adalah kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

Suami-istri konglomerat yang terkenal dengan kebaikan hatinya. Baekhyun banyak mendengar cerita dari para pelayan senior dimansion ini, bahwa kedua orang tuanya merupakan majikan yang sungguh baik dan manusia berhati mulia. Keduanya tak pernah absen ikut dalam acara sosial dan kemanusiaan, meski kesibukan mencekik mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat itu, bagi Baekhyun menjadi putra dari keduanya adalah hal yang sungguh membanggakan, meski Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu bagaimana rupa mereka.

Ayah Baekhyun adalah putra satu- satunya dalam keluarga.

Lalu dia memiliki Baekhyun sebagai putra satu- satunya.

Keluarga Byun sudah tak memiliki sanak saudara ataupun sepupu. Sehingga, setelah Tuan Byun senior meninggal bersama sang istri. Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun kita adalah satu- satunya penerus keluarga Byun.

Secara otomatis Baekhyun mewarisi dan berstatus pewaris tunggal dari mansion mewah ini, beberapa vila di beberapa daerah Korea Selatan dan juga di Luar negeri, yayasan panti asuhan BB Grub, Hotel- hotel, Restoran, Pusat Perbelanjaan, dan Perusahaan Hiburan BB Entertaiment, lalu beberapa blok gedung- gedung di Gangnam yang sekarang walau harga sewa yang di tetapkan Baekhyun sungguh tinggi tetap saja banyak peminat yang menyewa nya.

Itu terlalu banyak uang yang tak dapat kita jumlahkan hanya dengan satu atau dua malam.

Membuat Tuan Muda Byun kita mendapat gelar anak kecil terkaya di Korea Selatan bahkan diumurnya yang belum genap satu tahun, di hari pengacara keluarganya menyampaikan warisan itu kepada bayi Baekhyun dulu sekali. Sebulan setelah pemakaman kedua orangtuanya. Dulu.

.

.

Apakah kalian semakin tertarik untuk melanjutkan kisah hidup dari Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun kita yang cantik?.

Ayo kita mulai lagi, dari awal.

Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, keturunan ke 4 dari Keluarga Chaebol Byun. Anak dari Byun Baekboom dari pernikahannya bersama Choi Sulli.

Lahir pada tanggal 6 Mei 1992, dan pada tahun 2011 ini berusia 20 tahun dalam hitungan umur Korea Selatan.

Memiliki kecerdasan yang sungguh berada jauh di atas rata- rata, di tambah lagi telah mengikuti home schooling dan di ajari langsung oleh professor- professor ternama sejak usia dini. Baekhyun bahkan mendapatkan gelar sarjananya diusia 14 tahun, Magister pada usia 16 tahun, dan Doktor di usia 18 tahun.

Memiliki harta warisan tak terbayangkan.

Telah mengambil tanggung jawab penuh kursi CEO BB Grub sejak usia 15 tahun.

Memiliki segudang bakat yang terlalu panjang untuk dituliskan.

Dicintai, di banggakan, dan dipatuhi oleh puluhan pelayan mansion nya dan 17.000 kepala keluarga yang berada dipundaknya, mengabdi dan bekerja dibawah naungan nama besar BB Grub.

Dia adalah milyarder muda jenius yang hanya akan membuat mu ternganga akan segala kesempurnaan duniawi nya.

Oh, tampaknya satu fakta spesial telah terlewatkan dari daftar diatas, mohon dimaafkan.

Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun kita, adalah penyandang Tuna Netra.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat masih memandang pada langit- langit kamarnya. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun bahkan tak tahu dia sedang memandangi apa. Dirinya hanya merasa gelisah. Sudah bertahun- tahun hal ini terjadi.

Baekhyun sepertinya mulai merasakan sebuah ketakutan berlebihan, sehingga Tuan Muda kita mulai mencurigai ini adalah phobia.

Dirinya takut gelap.

Sungguh lucu mengatakan itu meskipun hanya didalam hati, bila kenyataannya yang dapat Baekhyun lihat hanyalah gelap.

Mungkin itu adalah interprestasi dari kebenciannya akan _kecacatan_ dirinya. Terlalu muak untuk melihat gelap pada saat matanya terbuka maupun tertutup, sepanjang dia bisa mengingat dalam hidupnya ini. Sehingga lama- lama hal itu menjadi sebuah kegelisahan yang beralasan dan tak beralasan di saat yang sama.

Parahnya kegelisahan ini menimbulkan penyakit lain yang tak kalah menyebalkannya. Tuan Muda Byun kita menderita Insomnia, yang cukup parah.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya kesal. Baekhyun tak ingin menghancurkan otak jeniusnya dengan mulai mengonsumsi obat tidur.

Terlalu berbahaya.

Bila kau adalah milyarder dengan uang tak terhitung, kau memiliki dua musuh didunia ini. Orang yang ingin harta mu dengan menjilat dirimu, dan... Orang yang ingin harta mu dengan menggorok leher mu.

Kemungkinan seseorang dapat menukar obat Baekhyun dengan racun adalah skenario termasuk akal yang siapapun pasti dapat memikirkannya. Sehingga Baekhyun, seumur hidupnya berusaha untuk tak sakit dan tak meminum obat apapun.

Jadi Baekhyun, dengan tragisnya harus merasakan malam- malam panjang hampir tak tidur ditemani gelap, dan detik jam, dan selimut, dan juga gelap.

Oh maaf, apakah kata gelap terucap dua kali tadi?. Maklumi saja, Baekhyun hanya terlalu kesal dengan kata itu.

.

.

Baekhyun berbalik ke kanan. Tidur miring lalu memeluk salah satu bantal untuk menjadi gulingnya. Dirinya tak menangis dan tak akan menangis. Haruslah kuat bila kau adalah seorang Byun, karena begitulah caranya Baekhyun hidup, dengan berdiri pada kakinya sendiri meski gelap menyelimuti.

Hidup tetaplah Hidup.

Dengan kecelakaan 19 tahun lalu bukan berarti jam dinding di rumah akan berhenti berdetak ataupun setidaknya melambat. Waktu tak akan perduli seberapapun beratnya penderitaan kita, Jam dinding berfungsi tetap dan terus berputar ke arah kanan dengan kekejaman setajam ujung jarum nya.

Namun dirinya yang jenius tak akan kalah hanya karena ini.

**Dia hanyalah buta, bukan idiot.**

Baekhyun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara yang amat rendah, "Ayolah... gunakan otakmu sekarang untuk mencari solusi, bukan berkabung dalam ilusi."

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Sungguh suara yang menyiksa. Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menyuruh salah satu pelayan melepaskan jam dinding analog sialan itu dari dindingnya nanti.

Sesungguhnya Baekhyun telah memiliki sebuah ide yang harap nya akan berhasil. Namun ternyata merealisasikan ide tersebut tak sesederhana kedengarannya. Sulit untuk menemukan seseorang yang pas.

Sebuah Dongeng.

Baekhyun memerlukannya.

Dari para pelayan senior, telah diketahui, pada saat dirinya masih bayi. Choi Sulli, sang Ibu, selalu membacakannya dongeng sebelum tidur. Tak perduli saat itu Baekhyun terlalu muda untuk mengerti apa yang diceritakan, Sulli tetap melakukan itu. Ada yang mengatakan karena Sulli adalah seorang kutu buku yang selalu membaca buku diwaktu kapanpun dia bisa. Sebenarnya hal itu diperkuat dengan perpustakaan pribadi yang terdapat dalam mansion ini. Sungguh luas dan di isi dengan koleksi buku yang jumlahnya setara dengan perpustakaan kota.

Baekhyun menyukai itu. Menyukai fakta bahwa ibunya terlalu tak sabar untuk dapat membaca bersama Baekhyun hingga membuat wanita itu mendongeng kepada seorang bayi yang bahkan tak mengerti satu patah katapun.

Membuat Baekhyun merasa pasti ada ruang di otaknya yang pernah di isi dengan suara lembut ibunya yang tengah membacakan cerita- cerita yang menarik.

Lagipula, mungkin dengan sambil mendengarkan dongeng, malam demi malam Baekhyun tak lagi menakutkan. Dia tak akan lagi terjaga karena kegelisahan tentang berada di tengah gelap yang berselimut gelap.

Dan Baekhyun melakukannya!

Dia mulai mengaudisi para pelayan- palayan nya sendiri di mansion megah ini. Satu persatu dan tak terlewat satupun.

Dan nihil

Tak ada satupun orang yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh tertidur. Bahkan Xiumin sang tangan kanan terpercayanya pun gagal. Lalu sore kemarin Sepupu perempuan dari Xiumin juga gagal. Hanya membuat Baekhyun menguap karena otaknya merasa kelelahan, namun masih gelisah untuk dapat jatuh tertidur.

Suara mereka, gagal untuk menenangkan jiwa Byun Baekhyun.

Padahal Baekhyun menjanjikan APAPUN. Dirinya akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan sang pemenang dari audisi dongeng untuk Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun ini. Baekhyun tak akan segan untuk membelikan pesawat sekalipun, karena apalah artinya uang bila kau bahkan tak dapat membeli tidur yang berkualitas untuk dirimu sendiri.

.

.

Baekhyun berbalik tidur menghadap ke kiri.

"Aku harus mendapatkannya... aku yakin, inilah satu- satunya cara yang akan berhasil membuatku tidur tanpa memulai sesi terapi ke psikiater." Seperti kebiasaan orang jenius lainnya, Tuan Muda Byun kita sering berbicara sendiri, jadi harap dimaklumi saja.

"Ada orang di luar?" Baekhyun berseru cukup keras.

Dalam waktu tepat setelah Baekhyun bertanya, suara lembut menyahut, "Saya disini Tuan Muda." , oh... malam ini yang berjaga didepan kamarnya adalah wanita.

"Masuklah.." Pintanya.

Dengan patuh pelayan berseragam maid yang manis itu masuk. Mendengar pintu tertutup Baekhyun pun bangkit duduk diatas ranjangnya. Didepan pintu, si pelayan berusaha untuk tetap awas dan melihat dengan baik di tengah ruangan bercahaya minim dengan hanya diterangi cahaya bulan yang mengintip disela- sela gorden.

"Siapa nama anda?" Baekhyun bertanya, itu adalah hal wajib yang harus dilakukan para pelayan, menyebutkan nama mereka, karena tak mungkin Tuan Muda Byun langsung mengenali mereka dengan kenyataan sang Tuan Muda tak dapat melihat.

"Marga Do dengan nama Kyungsoon, Tuan Muda. Tuan, bisakah anda tidak terlalu formal kepada saya." Jawab suara itu menyahut.

Baekhyun mengingatnya, jangan lupakan bahwa Baekhyun memiliki otak jenius. Tentu menghapal setiap nama pelayan adalah hal yang mudah baginya.

Dia adalah Do Kyungsoon, adik dari Idol termuda di Agensinya si Do Kyungsoo, dan Anak dari Tuan Do si kepala koki di mansion ini. Seringnya memang begitu, para pelayan di Mansion Byun akan mengabdi selama beberapa keturunan dan terhubung- hubung dalam ikatan darah, yang tentunya Baekhyun sendiri tak memaksakan mereka. Itu keinginan mereka sendiri untuk mengabdikan diri di Mansion ini.

"Baiklah. Malam Kyungsoonie, keberatan bila kau menemaniku jalan- jalan di taman belakang?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang sungguh ramah. Betapa baiknya Tuan Muda Byun kita, dia bahkan menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti jawabannya itu dengan pertanyaan yang sungguh sopan.

"Sebuah kehormatan untuk dapat menemani anda Tuan Muda." Jawab Kyungsoon dengan wajah merona. Jangan salahkan dia, semua gadis akan merona bila di ajak pria serupawan Baekhyun berjalan- jalan di tengah malam begini.

Meski Kyungsoon telah mensugestikan dirinya sendiri untuk tak memikirkan apapun. Tetap saja dirinya adalah seorang wanita yang mudah tersentuh.

"Bisakah kau ambilkan aku cardigan?" Baekhyun sepertinya memang terbiasa memberikan perintah dengan pertanyaan yang sopan.

Setelah menjawab **Iya** dengan cepat. Kyungsoon pun setengah berlari menuju walking closet dikamar sang Tuan muda, dan mengambil salah satu cardigan yang nyaman dan hangat. Lalu kembali dengan secepat yang dia bisa menuju sang tuan muda.

Baekhyun telah berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya lengkap dengan memakai sandal rumahnya, mendengar langkah sang pelayan yang mendekat. Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya. Kyungsoon yang paham, langsung memakaikan cardigan tadi pada Baekhyun. Malam ini Baekhyun memakai kaos longgar putih dengan celana training abu- abu, ditambah dengan cardigan hitam yang Kyungsoon pasangkan, Baekhyun sungguh terlihat santai dan polos. Jauh dari kesan mewah dan rapi yang selalu tampak dari tuxedo yang Baekhyun pakai pada siang harinya.

Setelah segalanya selesai. Baekhyun kembali bertanya dengan sopan, "Aku tahu ini tak sopan, tapi bisakah kau merangkul tanganku, dan mulai menuntun jalan. Bila kau merasa tak nyaman karena bersentuhan denganku, kau bisa memanggilkan pelayan pria."

Kyungsoon melebarkan mata bulatnya yang memang sudah seperti burung hantu, oh yang benar saja... tak akan dia berikan kesempatan ini pada orang lain. Kapan lagi dia dapat menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan junjungannya.

"S-Saya tak keberatan Tuan Muda." Jawab Kyungsoon gugup.

Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit, sedikit tersanjung dengan kesediaan gadis itu. "Kalau begitu, ayo.." Baekhyun memberikan tangannya, yang dibalasi Kyungsoon dengan rangkulan pada siku Baekhyun.

Gadis itu tersenyum cerah.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan pelan di taman bunga yang luas, mengitari kolam renang yang berada ditengah- tengah taman. Kyungsoon tak dapat lebih bahagia lagi daripada sekarang, dia tengah berjalan bergandeng tangan bersama pujaan hatinya, Tuan Mudanya, seseorang yang dikagumi dan dicintai semua orang di Mansion ini.

"Bagaimana kabar Oppamu Kyungsoonie?" Baekhyun memulai percakapan.

"Oppa baik- baik saja Tuan Muda. Dan dia tengah sibuk untuk mempersiapkan comeback album barunya nanti." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Oh aku ingat, ya.. ya.. benar, kemarin Tuan Kim Jongdae membicarakan album baru Kyungsoo padaku. Menyenangkan mempunyai Oppa seorang Idol, Kyungsoon?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, suasana diantara keduanya mulai mencair dan santai.

_"Lebih menyenangkan mempunyai Majikan seperti anda Tuan Muda." jawab Kyungsoon yang pastinya hanya dalam hati__nya._

"Jujur saja, saya tak terlalu menyukainya Tuan Muda, karena Oppa menjadi kurang tidur ditengah jadwal padatnya, dan kurang mempunyai waktu untuk bersama saya lagi. Tapi saya dapat menerima itu, karena terakhir kali saya mengunjunginya, dia tampak sangat bahagia. Menjadi Idol adalah impiannya sejak kecil." Baekhyun mendengarkan itu dengan sabar.

"Kau sungguh menyayangi Oppamu, Humm... sungguh menyenangkan memiliki adik perempuan." Komentar Baekhyun yang dibalasi dengan kekehan oleh Kyungsoon.

"Jangan begitu Tuan Muda. Seluruh pelayan di Mansion ini menyayangi anda." Terang Kyungsoon.

"Ya, aku tahu, dan aku sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kuberikan pada kalian sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas segala kerja keras kalian dan pengabdian kalian padaku." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Tuan Muda, keinginan kamilah untuk mengabdikan diri padamu. Banyak dari kami dulunya pengemis di jalanan, gelandangan yang tak punya rumah, putus sekolah, yatim piatu, sakit keras dan tak memiliki uang untuk berobat, pengangguran yang ingin bunuh diri, berada di panti asuhan BB Grub, dan masih banyak lagi Tuan Muda. Anda menyelamatkan hidup kami. Dengan menerima kami, memberikan harapan pada kami, memberikan kami tempat bernaung, makanan, dan bahkan anda memberi kami gaji. Kami telah menerima lebih banyak daripada yang kami berikan pada anda Tuan Muda. Izinkan saya terus mengabdi pada anda."

Baekhyun terdiam, jujur saja... terlalu banyak kasih sayang sekarang. Hatinya terasa penuh.

"Terima Kasih akan semua ucapanmu yang enak didengar Kyungsoonie." Ucap Baekhyun, dan dijawab Sama- sama oleh Kyungsoon.

"Lalu, kau adalah anak Tuan Do, adik dari Kyungsoo, aku telah membiayai sekolahmu. Aku tebak, kau baru lulus tahun ajaran kemarin. Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk bekerja di Mansion ini?. Padahal aku bisa membiayai kuliahmu kalau kau mau." Baekhyun bertanya.

Sontak wajah Kyungsoon memerah.

"Itu... em..." seorang gadis tengah salah tingkah sekarang.

"Bila terlalu berat, tak apa, tak usah dijawab." Kata Baekhyun santai.

"Tidak Tuan Muda, saya akan menjawabnya. Ini tak berat hanya saja saya sedikit malu mengungkapkan nya."

Kyungsoon menarik napas, bersiap memulai ceritanya.

"Saat itu saya baru berusia 5 tahun. Seperti gadis kecil lainnya saya masih menyukai cerita Princess Disney dan segala dongengnya pada saat itu. Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya saya ikut ke tempat Appa bekerja. Mansion ini sungguh mempesona saya. Bagaimana luasnya, megahnya, para pelayannya, dan banyaknya ruangannya. Mulai saat itu, saya langsung berpikir pasti sungguh menakjubkan untuk tinggal di Mansion ini, mengabdikan diri, melayani pemilik Mansion ini dengan sepenuh hati telah menjadi impian hidup saya sejak saat itu. Oh tidak.. lebih tepatnya ini adalah HIDUP saya. Rasanya seperti berada di dongeng, berada dalam mimpi, saya merasa... spesial."

Untuk pertama kalinya di kebersamaan mereka malam itu. Baekhyun tersenyum cerah. Dengan mata menyipit lucu dan gigi kecil- kecilnya yang terlihat.

Kata- kata tadi sungguh indah.

Gadis ini adalah salah satu pemilik hati paling polos yang Baekhyun kenal.

Sayangnya, suaranya tetap tak membuat Baekhyun mengantuk saat membacakan cerita. Yap.. tentunya Kyungsoon pun telah Baekhyun audisi bersama para pelayan lainnya. Andai saja gadis ini lolos, Baekhyun akan menghadiahkan apapun keinginannya.

Oho, Baekhyun melupakan sesuatu, tadi gadis ini mengatakan bahwa keinginan terbesarnya adalah mengabdi dan tinggal di mansion ini. Jadi Baekhyun tak memiliki hal lain yang dapat dijanjikan pada gadis ini. Sebab impian gadis ini telah terwujud.

Hati Baekhyun menjadi hangat.

"Maafkan Tuan mu ini ya Kyungsoonie. Karena terlalu sibuk menjadi kaya serta menimbun banyak uangnya. Aku menjadi lupa pada kalian. Seharusnya aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian. Saling bertukar pikiran dan mendengarkan keluhan dan masalah kalian. Aku Tuan Rumah yang masih banyak kekurangan." Ujar Baekhyun.

Mata Kyungsoon menjadi berkaca- kaca.

Dengan puji- pujian tersuci yang Kyungsoon berikan pada Tuhan. Bagaimana bisa semua pelayan di Mansion Byun mendapat keberuntungan untuk memiliki majikan sebaik ini. Mereka semua hidup bergantung pada pundak kecil Byun Baekhyun. Mereka tak mengharapkan apapun lagi selain dapat terus hidup bahagia disini.

Dan junjungan nya ini masih saja memikirkan kesejahteraan hati mereka. Mengatakan bahwa dirinya sendiri hanyalah majikan yang selalu mengumpulkan uang untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa memikirkan para pekerjanya.

"Maafkan saya, tapi... ITU SALAH TUAN MUDA!." Baekhyun tersentak saat Kyungsoon menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Anda bekerja untuk kami semua. Kami tak masalah dengan bagaimana anda menjadi sibuk dan tak mengacuhkan kami, juga kurang menghabiskan waktu bersama kami. Kami semua tahu, hal itu terjadi karena anda memikirkan kami. Memikirkan seluruh pekerja anda. Memikirkan seluruh anak dan istri dari pekerja anda. Kami semua menggantungkan hidup kami pada anda. Dan bila saya diperbolehkan untuk lebih lancang lagi, saya akan mengatakan justru dengan tumpukan uang anda lah kita semua menjadi hidup sejahtera disini. Apa yang anda lakukan untuk kami semua sudah lebih dari cukup Tuan Muda. Saya mohon jangan merendahkan diri anda." Nada bicara Kyungsoon sungguh berapi- api dan tegas.

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan, diikuti oleh Kyungsoon.

Baekhyun pun menghadap kepada Kyungsoon meski dirinya tak dapat melihat gadis itu. Setidaknya siluet gadis itu terlihat sedikit oleh matanya yang payah. Baekhyun pun meraba bahu Kyungsoon, tak berselang sedetik tangan Baekhyun telah mendarat di atas kepala gadis itu. Mengacak rambut gadis itu dengan gemas.

"Kyungsoonie, kau ini ternyata, adalah **orangnya** Mansion Byun luar dalam ya." Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh saat mengucapkan itu.

Dalam hati Kyungsoon bersyukur Baekhyun tak dapat melihatnya. Karena wajah gadis itu telah merona parah. Wajahnya terlihat merah padam di bawah sinar bulan dan lampu temaram taman belakang ini.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke dalam. Maafkan aku, kau pasti kedinginan. Dan jam berapa waktu shift mu habis?" Baekhyun meraih tangan Kyungsoon dengan sedikit rabaan canggung mencari letak tangan gadis itu berada.

"Tak perlu minta maaf Tuan Muda. Waktu shift saya akan berakhir pada jam dua malam Tuan Muda." Kyungsoon menjawab.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi shift mu berakhir dan kau bisa beristirahat." Ujar Baekhyun. Kyungsoon pun menuntun arah berjalan keduanya, untuk kembali kedalam mansion.

Keduanya melewati bunga- bunga koleksi taman ini sambil bergandengan tangan.

.

.

Keesokan paginya.

Mansion ini terlihat cerah dan megah. Semuanya tampak sibuk melakukan pekerjaan dan tugas masing- masing. Ditengah suasana pagi yang sibuk namun damai, terlihat Xiumin berjalan dengan langkah cepat- cepat. Menghindari seseorang yang terus mengikutinya sedari tadi.

"Oppa!! Berhenti disitu!."

Oh No

Xiumin mengucapkan sumpah serapah dalam hati kemudian mulai berlari. Sementara dibelakangnya, gadis mungil berambut coklat yang tadi berseru kepada Xiumin membulatkan matanya, kemudian ikut berlari mengejar Xiumin.

"Ayolah Oppa... kabulkan keinginanku untuk kali ini saja!!" Teriaknya seraya berlari.

Keduanya terus melakukan aksi kejar- kejaran melewati koridor, ruang- ruang , dan lantai- lantai, yang ada di mansion ini. Menjadi tontonan pagi hari yang menarik untuk para pekerja lainnya.

"Hahh... hahh... hahhh..." Xiumin membungkuk sambil bertumpu pada lututnya. Napasnya memburu karena terlalu banyak berlari. Terkutuklah tubuhnya yang mempunyai stamina yang payah sebab jarang berolahraga ini.

"DAPAT KAU!!!"

Sialan.

Percuma saja dia terus melarikan diri sedari tadi, bila akhirnya tertangkap juga.

"Haishh.. jangan kabur dariku. Aku hanya ingin kau mengabulkan keinginanku tadi pagi!" Itu adalah teriakan melengking dari suara khas kekanakan milik Shin Jimin, adik sepupu Xiumin.

Xiumin menghela nafas, "Jimin, aku tak yakin Tuan Muda akan mau menerima ini, dan Tuan Muda terlalu sibuk akhir- akhir ini." Xiumin menjawab dengan jengkel.

"Itukan menurutmu!, jangan bertingkah seakan- akan kaulah yang paling mengerti tentang Tuan Muda. Jika dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol Oppa, aku berani bertaruh seluruh rambutku, bahwa Chanyeol oppa akan lolos audisi dari Tuan Muda Byun!." Teriak Jimin dengan kasar.

Xiumin sesungguhnya sangat terkejut akan perilaku Jimin sekarang. Seumur- umur gadis Shin ini adalah gadis yang manis dan penurut. Selalu berbicara dengan nada yang menyenangkan walau cerewet. Namun semenjak pulang kerumah malam kemarin, sikap Jimin menjadi berbeda. Dia terlihat sungguh tegas, kaku, dan mempunyai sebuah rencana yang sangat diinginkannya untuk terwujud.

Hingga sarapan tadi akhirnya gadis ini menceritakan tentang pertemuan tak sengajanya bersama musisi jalanan bernama Park Chanyeol. Sedikit menyentuh hati, namun Xiumin curiga akan pria entah darimana itu hanyalah penipu yang memanfaatkan kepolosan adiknya.

"Pokoknya tidak." Ujar Xiumin tegas.

"Sadar dirilah, kau hanya ketakutan bila ada orang lain yang lolos dalam audisi itu karena dirimu merasa kalah. Sebab kau pun gagal melakukannya!." Xiumin kembali membelalakan matanya, lancang sekali adiknya ini berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Kakaknya, Xiumin yang telah menjadi pengganti Ayah bagi Jimin dan menanggung hidup gadis itu dan Ibunya. Selama bertahun- tahun ini. Menjadi tulang punggung keluarga mereka.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi?!" Suara Xiumin meninggi.

"Ekhm.." Sebuah deheman mengintrupsi kemurkaan Xiumin.

Keduanya sontak menoleh ke asal suara.

Tampaklah Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun. Dengan setelan tuxedo hitamnya yang rapi, berdasi kupu- kupu yang manis. Serta rambutnya ditata dengan sedemikian sempurna. Tak ketinggalan makeup mata yang selalu diaplikasikan pada Baekhyun atas request Baekhyun sendiri kepada stylistnya. Baekhyun terlihat sungguh rupawan.

Like a little Prince.

"Hebatnya kalian, membuat saya meraba dinding untuk sampai disini, padahal kalian tahu kepala saya pusing sekali. Namun tetap mengikuti suara langkah dan teriakan kalian."

"Jika kalian berdua tak keberatan, ceritakanlah pada saya apa masalahnya, sehingga sister- brother goals dari Mansion Byun ini menjadi bersitegang?" Ucapan Baekhyun membuat kedua saudara sepupu itu malu.

Keduanya dengan kompak menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, lalu berjalan bersamaan menuju ruang santai yang berada dilantai tiga ini. Lantai paling atas dari mansion. Oh.. mengingat itu membuat kedua saudara sepupu ini memikirkan hal yang sama.

_"Apakah kami sudah membuat Tuan Muda Byun melewati tangga demi tangga sendirian hingga sampai ke sini. Tuan Muda bahkan meraba dinding sampai kesini untuk kami berdua. Padahal Tuan Muda Byun sedang tak enak badan sekarang." _Pikir keduanya, diikuti rasa sesal dan malu yang datang bagai siraman air bah ke dada keduanya.

"Maafkan kami Tuan Muda." Ujar keduanya bersamaan.

Setelah sampai di ruang santai, keduanya mengantar Baekhyun sampai duduk di sofa tunggal di tengah ruangan. Lalu keduanya duduk disofa lain dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Ada yang bersedia bercerita?" Baekhyun membuka percakapan.

Sebelum Xiumin dapat menyela. Jimin dengan cepat langsung menceritakan segalanya. Tentang pertemuannya bersama pemuda berbakat bernama Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana tampannya pemuda itu, bagaimana mempesonanya, bagaimana kerasnya hidup yang dijalani selama dua tahun ini, bagaimana kesulitan ekonomi yang sekarang Chanyeol tanggung dan telah diceritakannya kepada Jimin, dan bagaimana mimpi dan bakat pemuda itu.

Jimin bercerita dengan semangat yang membara. Entah ini hanya imajinasinya atau Xiumin memang melihat api yang menyala- nyala disekeliling tubuh adik sepupunya itu. Xiumin pun menggelengkan kepala cukup kuat beberapa kali, seharusnya dia mulai berhenti menonton anime.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun mendengarkan semua patah kata yang Jimin ucapkan dengan seksama. Tak menyela sedikitpun dan berusaha memahami segalanya. Memikirkannya, mempertimbangkannya, dan mulai memilih keputusan yang mana yang dianggapnya paling tepat.

"Nona Jimin, anda tahu kenapa audisi membaca ini saya buat?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Jimin dengan tenang.

Sontak Jimin menggeleng, lalu berkata, "Tidak Tuan Muda."

"Jadi karena anda tidak tahu, otomatis pria tersebut juga tak tahu. Apa saja hadiah yang akan diterimanya bila dia lolos audisi?. Dia juga tak tahu apa saja tanggung jawab yang harus dilakukannya bila dia lolos. Hummm..." Baekhyun mulai berpikir.

"Saya tarik garis besarnya, pria itu mengira, siapapun yang lolos audisi membaca ini maka akan debut dibawah naungan BB Ent. Sebab dengan kebetulannya itulah impian milik Nona Jimin saat mengikuti audisi kemarin." Xiumin dan Jimin yang paham pun hanya terdiam, keduanya tahu, Tuan Muda Byun hanya sedang berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Itu adalah kebiasaannya saat sedang memikirkan dan memilih keputusan.

"Baiklah, saya setuju untuk memberinya kesempatan." Keputusan final Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?!! / Benarkah!" Seru Jimin dan Xiumin bersamaan. Bila seruan Jimin adalah seruan semangat, maka sebaliknya Xiumin justru berseru dengan kecewa.

"Sekretaris Kim, bisakah anda buat jadwal saya hari ini menjadi berakhir di jam 4 sore?" Tanya Baekhyun pada pria satunya, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan seruan kecewa Xiumin. Karena dirinya percaya saat pria itu sudah tenang, Xiumin akan setuju bahwa keputusannya ini adalah tepat.

Sejujurnya Xiumin hanya mengkhawatirkan Tuan Byun nya ini. Dirinya adalah salah satu orang yang tahu apa tujuan dari Baekhyun membuka sebuah audisi ini. Jadi, dirinya juga tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada peserta yang lolos. Selain pastinya Tuan Byun akan memberikan hadiah penghargaan yang besar. Orang yang lolos audisi itu juga akan menjadi pembaca cerita yang akan terus berada disamping Baekhyun setiap malam. Terlalu beresiko mempercayakan tanggung jawab itu pada orang yang baru saja dikenal.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, keputusan Baekhyun sudah bulat.

"Tentu bisa Tuan Muda." Jawab Xiumin mantap kepada Baekhyun.

"Bawa Tuan Park Chanyeol itu kesini sore nanti ya Nona Jimin. Audisinya dimulai jam 4 sore, saya tunggu." Baekhyun beralih kepada Jimin lagi.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Terima kasih Tuan Muda!!" Jawab Jimin semangat.

"Nah.. pertemuan kita telah selesai. Jika kalian bersedia, bisakah menolong untuk mengantarkan saya kembali ke kantor saya di lantai 1?" Pintanya, dan disanggupi kedua orang didepannya dengan sangat.

Setelah mengantarkan Tuan Byun menuju ruangan kantornya yang berada di Mansion ini. Setelah meninggalkan Tuan Muda Byun bersama Xiumin di kantor tersebut dan sudah ditebak keduanya akan membahas hal- hal berbau bisnis yang hanya akan membuat kepala Jimin pusing. Jimin pun bertolak diri dari ruangan kantor itu. Menutup pintu dengan pelan lalu berbalik pergi menuju ruangan yang lain. Agak jauh dari Kantor Tuan Muda Byun.

Detik selanjutnya gadis Shin itu melompat- lompat kegirangan. Lalu tanpa menunggu apa- apa lagi. Segera saja mengambil ponsel nya dari rok pilin sekolahnya. Tak sia- sia Jimin membolos sekolah hari ini.

Sudah ditebak siapa yang akan diteleponnya kan?

Di ujung sana, Chanyeol yang telah mengantarkan susu kotak dipagi hari menghentikan sepedanya saat ponselnya mengeluarkan suara berisik.

_"Hallo.."_ ujarnya.

"OPPA!!" Refleks pemuda itu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

_"Hey bocah!, teriakanmu membuat telingaku sakit."_ Protes Chanyeol.

"Ehehehehe.. Ups I'm Sorry. Aku terlalu bersemangat." Ujar Jimin. Diujung sana Chanyeol hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala maklum.

"Begini Oppa! , kau harus mengosongkan waktumu jam 4 sore nanti."

"Ada apa memangnya?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menguap pelan, dirinya sudah mengantarkan susu dari subuh tadi. Wajar saja dirinya lelah.

"Jangan pingsan ya setelah mendengar ini. Kau akan audisi didepan Tuan Byun!"

"Oooo begitu. Eh.. HAH?!." Otak Chanyeol mendadak menjadi lambat.

"Aku tak perlu kata Hah, aku perlu kata Ho'oh. Katakan itu, saat aku bertanya bisakah Oppa nanti aku jemput jam 4?

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab.

"Ho'oh, pastinya."

.

.

TBC

AN :

Hello My Sugar~~

Semoga chap 2 ini tak mengecewakan kalian ya Sugar. Jujur saja, ku amat sangat menyukai menulis tentang Baekhyun, sampe kebablasan kekeke. Jika Chapter 1 kemarin terfokus kepada Karakter Chanyeol maka Chapter ini ku ingin fokus pada karakter Baekhyun. Ku ingin kalian kenal karakter ChanBaek versi FF aku ini ya sugar. Oh ya, hanya karena disini Baekhyun sungguh dewasa daripada umurnya dan super kaya bukan berarti posisi dia berubah jadi 'di atas' ya, sorry not sorry, but... Baekkie still bottom for Yeolie. Ehehe.. gue pervert.

Lalu masalah penampilan Chanbaek.

Kalian tau style Chanyeol era Growl dan EXO Showtime atau pakaian dia sekarang setiap dibandara ataupun jalan- jalan diluar negeri kan?. Begitulah penampilan Chanyeol. Rambut dia seperti Era MonsterLucky One. Dan fisik dia seperti Era Sekarang, berotot dan punya beberapa tato.

Lalu kalian tau gimana cantik-tampannya Baekhyun saat pake tuxedo berdasi kupu-kupu dan penampilan sejenis itu saat tampil di acara award/penghargaan kan?. Begitulah penampilan Baekhyun. Fisik Baekhyun persis seperti era debut. Saat Baekhyun asli emang baru 20-21 an juga. Dengan rambut hitam.

Maafkan aku karena moment ChanBaek masih belum ada saja di FF ini, ku berjanji di Chapter selanjutnya hal itu akan terwujud.

Ku selesai ngetik Chap ini di tanggal 7 Mei 2019. Tepat ditanggal panggilan wajib militernya Uminnie. You all have no idea gimana aku selalu berhenti ngetik untuk sekedar menghela nafas setiap ku mengetik nama dia di FF ini. We Will Wait For Him, itu MUTLAK DAN TAK TERBANTAHKAN!. Ok thanks.

Very Very Very Special Thanks To :

lisaaeri dan jungkkhope

Dan terima kasih juga kepada semua yang udah ngasih Favorite dan Follow cerita ini

Love Sign di gigit untuk kalian semua. LETS LOVE ERI!! /Bow


	3. Chapter III : The Day Of Audition

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : Teen to Mature

_Summary_ :

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun ku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 3 : The Day of Audition

.

.

Musim Semi, 2011

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya. Kemudian melepas earphone dari kedua telinganya, jangan salah, Tuan Byun kita sedari tadi tidaklah sedang mendengarkan lagu. Seluruh playlist dalam rekorder yang Baekhyun dengarkan adalah rekaman yang berisi laporan- laporan dari seluruh bisnis yang berada dibawah naungannya.

Dan semua rekaman itu berasal dari suara lembut Xiumin yang dengan baik hatinya akan selalu membacakan setiap laporan- laporan untuk Baekhyun. Xiumin bahkan dapat menjelaskan seluruh grafik saham dan tabel laporan keuangan lebih baik daripada siapapun. Membuat Baekhyun berpikir apakah seharusnya Xiumin dijadikan akuntan saja bukannya sekretaris. Tapi tidak, sejauh ini tak ada sekretaris yang mengerti Baekhyun lebih daripada Xiumin.

Baekhyun juga memiliki alasan lain yang membuatnya tak dapat mengantikan Xiumin dari sisinya dengan siapapun._ Sebuah alasan yang bahkan Baekhyun tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya__, bahkan didalam hatinya._

Kembali ke kondisi Baekhyun yang sekarang meletakkan kepalanya di lipatan tangan diatas meja. Kepalanya sungguh berat. Inilah efek samping yang Baekhyun dapatkan bila tidurnya tak pernah nyenyak dan parahnya sering tak dapat tidur sedetikpun sepanjang malam.

Baekhyun memerlukan secangkir kopi untuk membuat matanya kembali segar dan pusingnya berkurang.

"Apakah ada orang diluar?" Baekhyun berucap cukup keras.

Lalu hening

Baekhyun menghela napas, berarti tak ada yang berjaga didepan ruang kerjanya. Serta Xiumin telah pergi berjam- jam yang lalu untuk berada di meja CEO Kantor Pusat BB Grub. Xiumin sangat sibuk karena dia adalah pengganti atas ketidakhadiran Baekhyun di lapangan. Baekhyun tak akan tega untuk menyuruh Xiumin berada disampingnya setiap waktu, sudah terlalu banyak tanggung jawab yang Xiumin pikul.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, lalu mengedarkan tangan kanannya di atas meja kerja yang telah dia hapal walau tanpa melihatnya.

Klik

Baekhyun menekan tombol pada jam digital yang sungguh canggih disamping kanan atas mejanya.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara lembut namun kaku khas komputer dari Jam tersebut.

_"Sekarang jam 12 lewat 56"_

Baekhyun menghela napas. Pantas saja tak ada yang berjaga di depan pintunya. Baekhyun telah menjadwalkan kepada seluruh pekerja di Mansion ini untuk beristirahat, dilarang bekerja, dan menikmati makan siang yang tenang tanpa dikejar waktu dimulai dari pukul 12 hingga 2 siang.

Mirip dengan jam makan siang siswa di sekolah.

Untuk apa?

Karena Baekhyun menyukainya, se simple itu.

Meski Baekhyun tak pernah merasakan sekolah formal. Namun semua orang mengatakan padanya bahwa waktu makan siang adalah waktu yang sungguh ditunggu- tunggu disekolah. Waktu yang paling membahagiakan. Waktu santai dimana kau dapat mengobrol bersama sahabatmu dan bahkan satu- satunya waktu dimana kau dapat memperhatikan pujaan hati mu. Dan Tuan Muda Byun suka membuat para pekerjanya bahagia.

"Sepertinya aku harus kedapur sendiri dan ikut makan siang bersama mereka." Gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun pun berjalan dengan tenang. Melewati meja kerjanya dengan tangan yang menyusuri ujung meja tersebut. Lalu berjalan lurus kedepan, sedikit meraba mencari daun pintu, kemudian memutar daun pintu tersebut saat menemukannya.

_"kanan." pikir Baekhyun._

Mari kita mengenal denah Mansion megah nan luas ini sebentar.

Terdiri dari tiga lantai dan puluhan kamar dan ruangan.

Namun lebih mudah mengenalnya seperti ini.

Lantai 1.

Terdiri dari ruangan- ruangan paling penting, yaitu :

Bagian depan adalah ruang tamu seluas lobi hotel, lalu di ruang tamu tersebut terdapat tangga spiral yang menjadi jalan menuju lantai dua dan tiga.

Bagian kiri belakang lantai 1 adalah wilayah khusus Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun. Disitulah Ruang Tidur Utama Mansion ini, yang juga ditempati oleh Baekhyun sendiri, di samping kamar Baekhyun adalah kantor tempatnya bekerja, lalu disampingnya lagi terdapat perpustakaan peninggalan Nyonya Sulli. Dari lantai 1 sayap kiri Mansion ini pula terdapat pintu yang langsung ke taman dan tepat 20 meter dihadapan pintu itu adalah Pohon besar dan ayunan tempat favorite Tuan Muda Byun kita menghabiskan waktu senggangnya.

Bagian kanan belakang lantai 1 adalah dapur yang sungguh luas dan ruang makan yang dapat menampung 30 orang. Seringnya di gunakan para pekerja dan pelayan Mansion Byun untuk 'waktu makan siang' mereka, namun setengahnya memilih untuk menikmati 'waktu makan siang' tersebut untuk beristirahat di kamar mereka yang berada di lantai 3.

.

Lantai 2

Lantai dua adalah surga

Itulah yang dikatakan para pekerja dan maid disini.

Karena dilantai 2 lah berbagai macam hiburan akan kau dapatkan.

Ruang Keluarga tempat kau bersantai dan menonton TV, Ruang musik yang berisi berbagai macam alat musik yang lengkap, ruang gym, ruang melukis, ruang membuat keramik, dan Mini Teater. Lalu ada beberapa kamar kosong di lantai 2, yang merupakan kamar tamu penting dimansion ini, tentunya lebih sering kosong daripada dihuni oleh orang lain.

Meski Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun mereka tak pernah melarang untuk menikmati fasilitas yang ada di lantai dua. Namun para pekerja dan maid lebih memilih untuk tak menggunakan semua hal itu. Mereka datang dan tinggal di Mansion ini adalah untuk bekerja, itulah satu- satunya tujuan mereka, dan akan terus seperti itu. Yang sukses membuat Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun yang sangat cantik menjadi kesal karena menganggap dirinya gagal menyenangkan hati pekerjanya.

.

Lantai 3

Lantai dengan kamar terbanyak. Bila kau sampai di lantai tiga maka kau seakan tengah masuk kedalam asrama sekolah. Totalnya 36 kamar ada dilantai tersebut dan lebih dari setengahnya terisi.

Untuk apa?

Tentu saja untuk pekerja dan maid di Mansion Byun.

Untuk informasi saja, menurut perhitungan yang terbaru, jumlah pekerja dan pelayan di Mansion ini adalah 60 orang. Terdiri dari 10 orang tukang kebun, 5 orang satpam penjaga gerbang dan CCTV, 5 orang pengurus kolam renang dan kolam ikan, 25 orang maid, 5 orang koki, dan 10 orang bekerja dibagian pencucian piring dan pakaian.

Dan Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun, mengingat mereka semua, satu persatu.

Meski kamar di lantai tiga lebih dari cukup untuk menampung mereka semua, namun sepertiganya lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah masing- masing dan pulang dari Mansion Byun disaat waktu bekerjanya habis. Sebagian besar alasan adalah mereka telah berkeluarga dan lebih nyaman bila tinggal dirumah bersama keluarga mereka. Meski tentunya Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun mereka tak keberatan untuk menampung keluarga mereka sekalian.

Baiklah, semoga itu memberikan kita semua gambaran akan kemegahan istana dari kerajaan kecil kita, yang dipimpin oleh Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun yang baik hati.

.

.

Baekhyun terus berjalan lurus menuju ke bagian kanan lantai satu Mansion. Sejujurnya Baekhyun telah hapal seluruh bagian dari Mansion ini. Dirinya dapat berjalan- jalan tanpa harus di tuntun oleh orang lain. Masalahnya hanya satu, bila Baekhyun sedikit bingung _arah_ mana yang sedang ditujunya, entah didepannya menuju bagian kanan atau bagian kiri, entah depan atau belakang, entah berada dilantai satu, dua, atau tiga. Saat itulah Baekhyun memerlukan bantuan orang lain, setidaknya untuk memberitahunya tentang dilantai dan ruang manakah Baekhyun berada.

Wilayah khusus Tuan Muda Byun ditempatkan dilantai satu juga untuk kemudahan Tuan Muda kita ini. Agar Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun tak perlu naik turun tangga menuju kamarnya.

Tak berapa lama Baekhyun mendengar kicauan riang beberapa puluh orang beradu dengan berisiknya dentingan piring dan sendok. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum, rasanya memang seperti mendengar siswa sekolah menengah diwaktu makan siang.

Baekhyun membuka pintu masuk ruang makan itu dengan kedua tangannya, mendorong kedua sisi pintu hingga membuat kedua tangan Baekhyun terentang. Membuat pintu dua sisi itu terbuka lebar, membawa serta cahaya matahari dari luar masuk kedalam dibelakang Baekhyun.

Menyuguhkan pemandangan indah bagi para pekerja dan Maid yang sedang makan di ruangan tersebut. Tuan Muda mereka tampak bagai malaikat dengan wajah cantik rupawan disertai sinar terang cahaya matahari dibelakangnya.

"Auhh.. silau." ujar salah satu pemuda dikursi ujung dengan nada main- main.

"Oh! Maaf Maaf Maaf Maaf" Baekhyun pun bergegas masuk dan menutup kembali pintu masuk ruang makan.

"Tuan Muda, mata saya masih sakit karena ternyata anda lebih menyilaukan." Kembali pemuda itu bersuara.

"EEEEEYYYYYY HUUUU..." Sontak suasana yang telah heboh semakin pecah di iringi koor suara protes dari puluhan pekerja dan maid yang lain. Beberapa bahkan melempari pemuda tersebut dengan makanan.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, sudah terlampau biasa dengan mulut manis pemuda yang satu ini.

"Jeno, apakah Jaemin menolak ajakan kencan mu lagi sehingga kau terus mencoba membuatnya cemburu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit dikeras- keraskan, ditutup dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

Hanya berselang sedetik kemudian terdengar suara berisik nan heboh dari arah dapur. Seseorang telah memecahkan beberapa piring. Karena terlalu terkejut dengan ucapan Tuan Muda Byun, pastinya.

"NA JAEMINNN!!!" Diikuti teriakan murka Tuan Do, kepala Koki Mansion ini.

Sontak suasana kembali pecah dengan derai tawa. Puluhan pekerja dan maid itu silih berganti melemparkan ejekan dan godaan pada Jeno yang telah merona parah.

Untuk informasi saja, seluruh ruangan di mansion ini, semuanya tidak kedap suara kecuali ruang musik. Hal itu dilakukan untuk kenyamanan Tuan Muda Byun pastinya. Karena Baekhyun tak memiliki kemampuan visual, maka dirinya harus benar- benar leluasa dengan panca indra yang lain. Bila Baekhyun tak dapat mendengar apa yang terjadi disekitarnya, Baekhyun akan menjadi resah.

"Tuan Muda, kenapa anda tega sekali.." nah, tadi menggoda dan sekarang malah merengek.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan dengan langkah anggun namun tegas menuju kursi utama meja makan. Tak ada yang berani membantu, Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun kita memang tak meminta bantuan. Namun semua mata tertuju padanya, mengawasi setiap langkah tuan muda mereka yang cantik tersebut, khawatir bila terjadi apa-apa.

"Kenapa suasananya hening?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah berhasil duduk di kursi miliknya.

Seluruh pekerja dan maid disitu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Demi Tuhan itu cuma beberapa meter, aku tak akan kecelakaan ditabrak mobil karena menyeberangi ruang makan ku sendiri." Meski nadanya bercanda, semua orang yang berada disitu tahu, bahwa itu adalah teguran.

"Maafkan kami Tuan Muda, kami hanya terlalu perduli pada anda." Ucap salah satu maid yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Oh Baekhyun mengenali suaranya, itu Kyungsoon.

"Bukannya kau shift malam Kyungsoonie, kenapa kau tak istirahat dikamar mu untuk tidur siang ini?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan Kyungsoon lah korbannya.

Seluruh mata langsung menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bercampur antara penasaran, iri, dan bahkan curiga. Bagaimana bisa Tuan Muda Byun mereka mengetahui shift dari maid baru seperti Kyungsoon.

"Er... hanya saja, makan bersama disini lebih menyenangkan, Tuan Muda." Jawab Kyungsoon dengan wajah memerah.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Kau benar.. makan bersama kalian sungguh amat menyenangkan."

"Awwwwwww... Tuan Muda baik sekali"

"Itu sungguh imuttttttt."

"Kami mencintai mu!"

"Huee.. aku mimpi apa semalam sampai bisa mendengar itu."

"Aku tak akan mencuci telingaku hari ini."

Dan si Tuan Muda hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya maklum akan para pekerjanya yang suka menggoda. Baekhyun telah salah menilai, mereka tak seperti Siswa Sekolah Menengah tapi lebih tepatnya seperti Murid Taman Kanak- Kanak.

Suasana meja makan itu kembali seperti semula. Di isi dengan canda tawa dan obrolan- obrolan yang bersahutan dari satu orang ke orang lainnya. Mereka larut dalam obrolan dan berusaha santai seakan Baekhyun tak ada disana. Setiap harinya memang seperti itu, Baekhyun tak terlalu suka diperhatikan saat makan.

"Kyungsoonie, tolong katakan pada Appa mu, aku ingin menu makan siang seperti biasa, ditambah dengan segelas kopi." Pinta Baekhyun pada Kyungsoon.

Gadis bernama Kyungsoon itu pun memandang wajah Baekhyun selama beberapa saat yang sedikit agak lama, sebelum mengatakan Ne, dan pergi ke dapur.

Sementara Kyungsoon pergi, Baekhyun larut dalam obrolan bersama pekerja, dan sesekali memberikan komentar pada beberapa topik. Para pekerja dan Maid juga antusias mengobrol dengan Tuan Muda mereka yang jarang ikut dalam obrolan meja makan tersebut.

Tak berapa lama, Kyungsoon pun kembali dengan nampan ditangan. Lalu para pekerja dan maid yang lain otomatis berpaling dari Tuan Muda Byun mereka.

"Tuan Muda, ini makan siang anda." Ujar Kyungsoon, lalu menata setiap makanan didepan Baekhyun dengan sungguh rapi dan cekatan.

Setelah segalanya siap, Baekhyun pun mengambil sumpitnya yang selalu berada ditempat yang sama sejak dia kecil. Sudah hapal diluar kepala.

"Dari kiri ke kanan ya Tuan Muda. Di paling kiri adalah kimchi, lalu ada salad, lalu sup berada disebelahnya, lauk hari ini adalah ikan yang telah dipisahkan dari tulangnya, sosis, dan nugget, lalu disebelahnya adalah rumput laut kesukaan tuan muda, didepan tuan muda adalah mangkuk nasi ayam dengan porsi sedang, dan yang terakhir di sisi paling kanan adalah Teh Chamomile."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, bukankah tadi dia meminta kopi.

"Kyungsoon..." Baekhyun baru saja memanggil namanya dan Kyungsoon sudah memucat dan memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Muda karena tidak menurut sesuai yang anda katakan. Namun saya berpikir apakah anda meminta kopi karena merasakan pusing dan sakit kepala. Dan anda kelihatan sungguh kelelahan dan dalam suasana hati yang tak baik. Karena itulah saya lebih memilih memberikan anda Teh Chamomile yang memang berguna untuk meringankan sakit kepala, saya tak ingin anda semakin kesulitan tidur bila meminum kopi, Maafkan saya Tuan Muda." Kyungsoon mengucapkan itu dengan sangat cepat saking gugupnya.

Baekhyun pun terdiam di tengah hingar bingar ocehan para pekerja dan maid yang tak terlalu memperhatikan mereka, masih berisik dan sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri. Lebih tepatnya, semuanya selalu berusaha untuk mengabaikan Baekhyun saat Tuan Muda mereka itu tengah makan, tak ingin mengganggu.

Keringat dingin menuruni pelipis Kyungsoon, dirinya sungguh gugup sambil menatap wajah Tuan Muda Byun yang terlihat bagai patung ukiran indah saat terdiam tanpa ekspresi itu.

Lalu Kyungsoon dapat bernapas lega setelah melihat senyum terbit dibibir Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun nya.

"Terima Kasih Kyungsoonie." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau masih berdiri?. Duduklah kembali Kyungsoon, maaf menyela makan siang mu. Dari mana kau tahu aku sedang sakit kepala?. Kurasa hanya Xiumin hyung yang tahu." Baekhyun bertanya sambil menyeruput teh chamomile nya sedikit, sebelum memulai makan siangnya.

"I- Itu..." Kyungsoon kembali duduk dikursinya yang tadi, dekat dengan Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersipu dan gugup karena orang nomor satu di mansion ini mengajaknya berbicara bahkan disaat pria itu tengah makan. Suatu hal yang tak pernah Baekhyun lakukan dengan para pekerja atau Maid yang lain.

Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah, lalu menatap kosong dan hampa ke arah Kyungsoon sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Terlihat sungguh cute dengan pipi menggembung karena mulut penuh makanan.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit tidak sabar bercampur penasaran.

"Tuan Muda tak seramah biasanya." Jawab Kyungsoon setelah dapat menenangkan hatinya, sedangkan Baekhyun kambali mengunyah makanannya, sambil memutar ulang memori di otak jeniusnya, mencari disaat kapan dirinya tak ramah.

"Aku tak merasa seperti itu." Baekhyun tak menemukannya.

Kyungsoon menghela napas, "Tuan Muda biasanya akan mengatakan, 'Bisakah kau bantu aku' atau 'Bila kau tak sibuk, mau kah kau bantu aku' , namun tadi Tuan Muda mengatakan, 'Tolong kau', begitulah Tuan Muda, yang membuat saya tahu anda tengah dalam suasana hati tidak baik."

Oh, pantas saja otak jenius Baekhyun tak dapat menemukan saat dimana dirinya tak ramah. **Sedangkan standar ramah atau tidak bagi orang- orang memang sungguh subjektif. Kita sering merasa bahwa perkataan kita tak ada salahnya, namun tanpa sadar telah menyinggung orang lain dan memberikan luka yang dalam dihati orang tersebut.**

Baekhyun menelan makanannya, "Aku bahkan tak sadar mengucapkan itu, maafkan aku Kyungsoonie, apakah aku tadi menyinggung mu?"

Kyungsoon pun tersenyum, "Tak apa Tuan Muda, sungguh saya tak tersinggung sama sekali, Tuan Muda masih ramah, walau seperti kata saya tadi, sedikittttt tak ramah daripada biasanya"

Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Suasana ruang makan itupun masih berisik seperti tadi. Namun semakin banyaknya piring yang telah kosong, semakin banyak pula pekerja yang pergi untuk kembali melanjutkan tugas mereka masing- masing, mau tak mau suasana ruangan yang awalnya ramai menjadi semakin sepi.

Hingga akhirnya tinggal Baekhyun sendiri, bersama beberapa Maid yang telah menyelesaikan makannya dan bersama- sama membersihkan meja makan. Dan beberapa maid yang berjaga dibelakang kursi Baekhyun.

Entah sudah berapa puluh kali Baekhyun menerima kalimat, "Terima kasih atas makanannya. Saya kembali lebih dulu, Selamat makan siang Tuan Muda." dari para pekerja dan Maid yang telah menyelesaikan makan siang.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah menghabiskan saladnya. Menu penutup yang Baekhyun makan hari ini.

"Pukul 14:15 Tuan Muda." Ujar salah Maid yang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun, menunggu perintah jika Tuan Muda nya memerlukan sesuatu.

Setelah mendengar itu, Baekhyun pun melap bibirnya dengan serbet makan berwarna seputih kapas. "Humm.. satu jam setengah lagi akan ada orang bernama Park Chanyeol yang akan datang untuk audisi. Bila dia sudah datang, tolong katakan padanya untuk mendatangi aku di perpustakaan. Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya."

Baekhyun pun melangkah pergi dari ruang makan tersebut. Menuju perpustakaan.

.

.

Mari kita semua pergi dari Mansion mewah Tuan Muda Byun. Ke tempat yang telah kita tahu sebagai flat bernomor 061. Tempat tinggal Chanyeol.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Mansion Byun yang selalu ramai dan sibuk dengan para pekerja dan maid yang hilir mudik. Maka suasana tenang cenderung terlalu tenang adalah hal yang kita jumpai di flat ini sekarang.

Di depan sebuah televisi tua, terdapat Chanyeol yang tertidur di sofa tak kalah tua dari televisi tadi. Terdapat gitar akustik tua (juga) bersandar di lengan sofa tersebut, dan puluhan kertas- kertas berhamburan diruangan. Sepertinya Chanyeol tertidur saat tengah membuat lagu.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu.

Seperti jutaan orang didunia, Chanyeol adalah manusia pencinta hari berwarna merah di kalender tersebut.

Tentu ada alasannya.

Pasalnya pada hari minggu Chanyeol hanya akan bekerja dari jam 4 subuh hingga jam 7 pagi, untuk mengantar susu dan koran di banyak tempat. Setelahnya Chanyeol akan menikmati waktu bebas tanpa pekerjaan apapun. Itu adalah jadwal terpendek dari seseorang yang gila kerja seperti Chanyeol.

Pada hari minggu biasanya Chanyeol akan menikmatinya dengan tidur selama yang dia mau dan membuat lagu selama yang dia inginkan. Sungguh kenikmatan kecil yang berimbas pada kebahagiaan yang besar bagi diri Chanyeol yang sederhana.

DUK DUK DUK DUK

DUK DUK DUK DUK

Ketukan terlalu keras hingga dapat dikategorikan sebagai gedoran itu membangunkan Chanyeol dari mimpi indahnya. Oh ayolah, padahal Chanyeol tadi sedang bermimpi bertemu dengan pria cantik bermata sipit. OKE LUPAKAN.

Dengan langkah terseret, rambut merahnya acak- acakan dan berminyak, wajah masam, aroma kecut, dan penampilan acak- acakan. Apakah sudah lengkap daftar diatas untuk mendeskripsikan seseorang yang belum mandi?. Ya, Chanyeol terlihat sungguh mengerikan. Istilah cantik dan tampan bahkan saat belum mandi itu hanyalah mitos. Harap jangan membantah fakta itu.

Chanyeol pun melangkah ke asal suara berisik tadi.

"CHANYEOL OPPA!! BUKA!! Oh Astaga.. apakah kau sungguh pingsan didalam?. Jangan pingsan sekarang Oppa, kau harus audisi dulu, baru boleh pingsan!!!"

Raut kosong sehabis bangun tidur Chanyeol tadi langsung berubah menjadi raut jengkel saat mendengar suara kekanakan Jimin yang berisik nan melengking. Chanyeol tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ada gadis memiliki suara se ultrasonic itu, jangan salahkan Chanyeol bila tetangga nya akan marah- marah karena terganggu dengan teriakan Jimin.

"HEY ANAK SMA!! AKU AKAN MEMANGGIL SATPAM UNTUK MENGUSIRMU KALAU KAU TERUS BERISIK SEPERTI ITU!!" Itu adalah suara Ahjussi tetangga Chanyeol.

Nah... kan, Chanyeol bilang juga apa.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli seraya berjalan menuju pintu. Terdengar olehnya suara Jimin yang meminta maaf berulang- ulang kepada tetangga Chanyeol. Dan pemandangan Jimin yang tengah membungkukan badan pada salah satu penghuni flat ini adalah yang Chanyeol lihat setelah membuka pintu.

Sontak Jimin menegak saat mendengar pintu flat Chanyeol terbuka. Senyum nya mengembang bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan sang idola.

Namun.. senyum gadis langsung lenyap saat menatap penampilan Chanyeol sekarang.

_"What the actually fxxx" Jimin mengumpat dalam hati._

"APA- APAAN PENAMPILAN MU ITU?!!!" Teriak gadis itu tanpa sadar.

"BERISIK!!!!!!!!" dan malangnya kembali mendapat teguran tak mengenakkan dari tetangga Chanyeol.

"Haishhhh.." Gadis mungil itu mendorong Chanyeol masuk kedalam flat nya, membawa keduanya masuk kedalam.

Gadis itu langsung mengobservasi penampilan Chanyeol dari atas sampai kebawah lalu ke atas lagi.

"Kemana kau hilangkan Chanyeol yang tampan kemarin?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol memandang Jimin dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, membuat gadis itu rasanya ingin mengoyak wajah itu saking kesalnya.

"KEMANA KAU HILANGKAN CHANYEOL OPPA KU YANG TAMPAN BERKARISMA YANG AKU TEMUI DI - " Ucapan gadis itu terputus karena Chanyeol menutup mulutnya.

"Ssttts.. diamlah, astaga kenapa kau selalu berteriak. Tetanggaku sudah beberapa kali menegurmu, aku tak mau ada satpam yang datang kesini dan mengusirmu. Paham?" Chanyeol mengucapkan itu dengan tangan masih membekap mulut Jimin.

Jimin pun mengangguk paham, baru setelah itu Chanyeol melepaskan bekapannya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Untuk menjemputmu, memangnya apalagi." Jawab Jimin santai.

"Ini terlalu awal daripada janji temu kita Jimin."

Jimin pun menganga, lalu menunjuk kepada jam dinding dibelakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun memandang mengikuti arah yang Jimin tunjuk.

"Terlalu awal kau bilang. Lihatlah! Sudah jam setengah 3 sore! Kau harus berangkat ke Mansion Byun jam setengah 4 Oppa, agar kau tepat berada disana sebelum jam 4. Jadi waktu kita bersiap hanyalah satu jam!" Jimin menjelaskannya dengan menggebu- gebu, sebenarnya yang akan audisi itu siapa, Chanyeol jadi bingung sekarang.

Tak menghiraukan wajah kosong Chanyeol, Jimin pun mendorong badan besar dan tinggi Chanyeol itu menuju ke kamar mandi. Sesungguhnya pemandangan itu terlihat lucu, bagaimana gadis mungil itu kesulitan mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"Iya iya iya.. Aku tahu.. Aku tahu.. Aku bisa berjalan ke kamar mandi dan tentunya mandi sendiri Jimin, tenang saja." Chanyeol membalik badannya. Memegang kedua bahu gadis mungil itu. Memberikan sekali pijatan yang menenangkan.

"Aku akan bersiap dan aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tenang aja, oke?. Relax.. " Chanyeol mengatakan itu dengan suara rendah menenangkan. Membuat kedua bahu kaku Jimin menjadi santai. Jimin sendiri bahkan tak sadar bahwa dirinya terlalu tegang menghadapi audisi Chanyeol, padahal kan yang akan di audisi bukan lagi dirinya.

"Nah, aku akan bersiap, kau bersantailah di sofa itu, ambil apapun yang kau inginkan di kulkas, meski pilihannya tak terlalu banyak." Chanyeol menjelaskan dan Jimin mengangguk sebagai tanggapan.

Saat Chanyeol berbalik dari gadis itu, menuju kamar mandi. Langkahnya terhenti karena Jimin menarik ujung kaus usangnya, menahan langkah Chanyeol.

"Kau harus mandi dengan bersih. Dan pakailah Cologne yang beraroma nyaman jangan terlalu menyengat. Dia tak perduli baju apa yang kau pakai, namun dia sungguh perduli dengan aroma badanmu." Gadis itu berbicara dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan. Sangat tidak Jimin sekali.

Dahi Chanyeol menyerngit bingung namun memilih untuk tak bertanya. "Baiklah." ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi tepat di depan wajah Jimin.

.

.

.

Keduanya, Chanyeol dan Jimin telah sampai mansion Byun.

Chanyeol menganga melihat semua ini.

_"Apakah ini masih di Korea Selatan?" Pikir Chanyeol dengan polosnya._

Siapapun akan memikirkan hal itu bila telah memasuki gerbang tinggi dan masuk ke halaman Mansion. Melewati taman bunga yang dihiasi dengan sungai kecil buatan berisi banyak ikan yang cantik.

"Kolam ikan yang sungguh unik kan Oppa?." Tanya Jimin saat melihat arah mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo Oppa!" Jimin berjalan mendahului Chanyeol dengan langkah riang menuju bangunan berwarna putih tulang yang sungguh megah tersebut.

Sambil memanggul tas gitarnya, Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti Jimin. Pintu utama yang besar itu dibuka oleh dua Maid yang berjaga dipintu dengan sikap yang kaku namun sopan saat mereka datang.

"Eonni, ini adalah Park Chanyeol yang akan audisi dengan Tuan Byun hari ini." Jimin melaporkan itu kepada salah satu Maid dengan wajah khas Chinese.

Maid Chinese itu memandang Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun memandangnya balik kemudian memberikan senyuman berlesung pipi yang sungguh manis kepada maid tersebut. Menciptakan semburat merah dipipi si maid.

Jimin yang menyaksikan itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Eonni!!." teriaknya, dan pelayan tadi menjadi tersadar dari beberapa saat nyawanya telah terhanyut dalam pesona seorang Park Chanyeol. Oh, jangan salahkan dia, Park Chanyeol memang mempesona.

"Iya, Tuan tadi telah mengatakannya pada kami dan beliau sudah menunggu di perpustakaan. Silahkan langsung saja menemuinya disana." Jawab Maid itu dengan bahasa Korea berdialek Mandarin yang masih kental.

"Okeeee.. AYO!." dan Jimin berteriak lagi.

Keduanya pun masuk. Dan kali ini, meski terkagum- kagum akan interior dalam mansion ini, Chanyeol berusaha untuk tak menampilkan ekspresi kagum pada wajahnya. Tak mau bersikap kampungan untuk saat ini.

"Dimana perpustakaannya Jimin?" Chanyeol bertanya pada gadis mungil disebelahnya.

Namun tak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol pun menoleh pada gadis disebelahnya. Detik selanjutnya Chanyeol melebarkan mata melihat wajah Jimin sudah seputih Geisha Jepang. Sungguh pucat tanpa darah.

"Kau baik- baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya panik.

Jimin menggeleng, "Apakah aku boleh pingsan sekarang?"

"Aku berusaha menahannya dari tadi, namun setelah memasuki Mansion ini aku menjadi tak tahan lagi. Oppa! Aku tak akan sanggup untuk menyaksikannya, aku terlalu gugup. Aku menunggu disini saja." Jimin menarik rambutnya dengan jari- jari yang sungguh kentara terlihat bergetar.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir sekaligus kerlingan geli. Sungguh lucu melihat ada orang lain yang gugup untuk audisi yang akan Chanyeol lakukan. Seakan itu adalah audisi miliknya sendiri.

"Baiklah, beritahu aku, dimana perpustakaannya?" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Itu mudah, Oppa tinggal ke bagian sayap kiri belakang, lalu ada tulisan perpustakaan didepan pintunya." Jimin menjelaskan.

Chanyeol pun mengangguk, kemudian menyatukan kedua tangan dan menutup kedua matanya, mengepalkan tangan dan berdoa didalam hati, sekali lagi mengharapkan keberuntungan berada dipihaknya.

"Baiklah Park Chanyeol, inilah saatnya, keberuntungan tak akan pernah datang dengan sendirinya. Fighting!" Chanyeol menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan melangkah dengan semangat membara. Sungguh tipikal Chanyeol sekali.

Setiap langkah Chanyeol bergema di atas lantai marmer yang dingin dan berkilat ini. Entah gagal atau berhasil, Chanyeol tak mau memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Yang penting dia telah mencobanya.

Jangan berharap berhasil bila tak berani gagal, adalah kalimat yang Chanyeol tanamkan dalam hatinya setelah merasakan banyaknya kegagalan selama ini.

Dan untuk kali ini, Chanyeol yakin dirinya akan berhasil.

.

.

.

TBC

AN:

Jangan hujat saya karena TBC disini, masih ada chap lain lagi kok, silahkan di geser ehehe.


	4. Chapter IV : Meet U

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : Teen to Mature

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun ku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

_._

_._

Happy Reading

Chapter 4 : Meet U

.

.

.

Musim Semi, 2011

Chanyeol melangkah perlahan namun mantap. Beberapa maid yang melewati Chanyeol terlihat menatapnya dengan penasaran. Dan pria dengan banyak tatto ini sungguh tak perduli dengan semua itu.

"Oh ini dia." Ujarnya saat menemukan pintu kayu coklat dengan label perpustakaan didepannya.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu tersebut sebanyak tiga kali. Berusaha sopan dan memberikan kesan pertama yang baik.

Namun tak terdengar tanggapan apapun dari dalam.

Chanyeol pun kembali mengetuk pintu tersebut. Dan kembali tak mendapat respon apapun. Menghela napas beberapa kali, lalu pria tinggi ini memutuskan untuk membuka sendiri pintu tersebut, memilih menjadi pria kurang ajar yang memasuki sebuah ruangan sebelum mendapat izin dari pemiliknya.

"Permisi.." Chanyeol mengucapkannya saat telah berada didalam ruangan beraroma kertas dan tinta tua tersebut.

Selalu mengejutkan dan memukau. Bahkan perpustakaan mansion ini pun sungguh luas dan memanjakan mata untuk dilihat. Chanyeol sungguh penasaran berapakah jumlah total semua buku yang seakan tak terhitung banyaknya ini.

Pria tinggi itu melangkah, melewati beberapa rak buku. Hingga sampailah Chanyeol pada ujung perpustakaan yang ternyata menjadi tempat paling terang dari ruangan ini. Terdapat kaca besar yang tingginya mencapai langit- langit sampai ke lantai, yang menghadap ke taman diluar. Itu bukanlah lagi hanya sebuah jendela, tapi dinding kaca.

Namun Chanyeol tak memperdulikan taman diluar. Tatapan Chanyeol justru terpaku pada seseorang yang duduk bersandar pada dinding kaca tersebut. Untuk sejenak Chanyeol merasa dirinya hanya berhalusinasi. Membayangkan bahwa ada malaikat sedang tertidur disitu.

Namun setelah melihat dada yang naik turun menandakan napas yang menjadi penunjang kehidupan makhluk didepannya, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dia adalah manusia.

Seakan terhipnotis, Chanyeol mendekati orang tersebut. Orang itu tampak sungguh rapuh dan indah disaat yang sama. Dengan rambut hitamnya yang jatuh menutupi mata karena menunduk. Tubuhnya yang bersandar pada kaca itu tampak sungguh tak nyaman. Kaki yang di selunjurkan tampak menyilang dengan kedua tangan berada dipangkuan.

Chanyeol berjongkok untuk dapat menatap wajah itu lebih jelas. Bias cahaya dari dinding kaca super besar ini terlalu menyilaukan. Membuat mata Chanyeol menyipit dan tak fokus. Serta membuat orang didepan Chanyeol tampak seakan menguarkan cahaya.

"Anda yang bernama Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol hampir saja tersentak mundur saat suara renyah bagai karamel diantara biskuit itu sampai ditelingamya dan keluar dari bibir manis berbentuk ceri itu.

Chanyeol terpaku, terdiam, dan tak dapat berkutik.

Dirinya bagai pemotong kayu yang ketahuan mencuri selendang peri di dalam dongeng anak- anak. Malu dan entah kenapa merasa berdosa.

Sebelum Chanyeol dapat menjawab, seseorang didepannya yang tadinya Chanyeol kira sedang tidur itupun mendongak. Membebaskan sebagian wajahnya yang tertutupi poni dikening, kemudian mata itu membuka.

Tatapan matanya sungguh datar dan hampa.

Saat Chanyeol bertatapan langsung dengan bola mata berwarna abu- abu itu. Chanyeol merasa dirinya terjebak dalam pusaran angin yang membawanya berputar- putar hingga pusing dan melupakan bahwa dia masih berpijak di bumi.

Perasaan apa ini?. Seakan ada yang bermain- main dengan organ dalamnya.

Memompa jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat, menekan paru- parunya hingga tak dapat bernapas, dan meremas usus dan lambungnya hingga perutnya terasa melilit.

Lalu, seakan tak mengerti bahwa Chanyeol telah berada dalam batas nyawanya, pria didepannya ini malah tersenyum, pria yang amat sangat cantik, luar biasa menggemaskan, sungguh rupawan dan entah bagaimana lagi Chanyeol harus memilih pujian yang tepat, itu tersenyum!.

Dia tersenyum dengan sialan INDAHNYA!. Sungguh mematikan saraf motorik siapapun yang memandang.

Matanya membentuk bulan sabit beserta bibirnya yang terbuka menampilkan gigi kotak- kotak kecil yang sungguh menggemaskan.

_"Young man's love lies not truly in their heart, but in their eyes." _Ucap pria cantik itu.

Otak Chanyeol terlalu beku sekarang untuk menerjemahkan Bahasa Inggris apapun. Dia tetap membisu dan tak dapat berpikir apalagi berbicara.

"Yang artinya, Cinta seorang pria tak benar- benar terletak dihati mereka, namun dimata mereka. Dari novel klasik Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare."

Chanyeol tersentak hebat. Seakan baru saja terjatuh di bumi setelah lama terbang diatas awan.

Apakah kata- kata tadi bertujuan untuk menyinggung nya?. Apakah sekarang Chanyeol tengah mengalami hal tak masuk akal bernama Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama. Omong kosong macam apa itu. Chanyeol menggeleng kuat untuk mengusir segala pemikiran konyol tersebut. Tidak.. Tidak.. Dia tak sedang jatuh cinta kepada orang asing sekarang. Itu menggelikan.

Chanyeol terus menolak semua bisikan dari cupid- cupid yang berterbang mengelilingi kepalanya.

"Anda Tuan Park Chanyeol kan?" pertanyaan itu terlontar lagi, dan sekarang Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena sedari tadi tak menjawab semua pertanyaan dari pria - cantik - tersebut.

Chanyeol berdehem untuk menetralkan suaranya, mendadak saja tenggorokannya menjadi kering.

"Iya benar, saya Park Chanyeol." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah Tuan Park, saya mohon jangan tersinggung dengan ucapan saya tadi. Saya hanya sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan orang- orang yang terdiam sambil menatap saya selama beberapa saat. Tenang saja, itu bukanlah cinta. Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu mustahil, saya tak akan mempercayainya dan saya harap anda juga tidak."

Chanyeol mengigit bagian dalam pipinya, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sungguh memalukan sekarang.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun, ke segala arah selain mata kecil dengan iris abu- abu itu. Mata itu membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit aneh, rasanya seperti ditatap dan tidak ditatap disaat yang sama. Terlalu datar, dingin, dan kosong.

"Anda hanya terpesona Tuan Park, itu wajar. Bukan salah anda menyukai hal yang cantik bukan?. Dan... bila cinta pria memang berasal dari mata seperti yang dikatakan pada ungkapan William Shakespeare tadi, berarti saya tak akan pernah jatuh cinta selama hidup saya."

Chanyeol mendengarkan semua patah kata dari suara semanis caramel dan serenyah biskuit itu. Suaranya membuat nostalgia. Membuat ketagihan dan rindu pada hal yang bahkan tak Chanyeol kenal.

"Karena saya memiliki mata yang tak dapat memandang apapun."

Untuk sekian kalinya Chanyeol tersentak. Jelas sudah, sekarang Chanyeol mengetahui apa kejanggalan dari mata abu- abu sedingin es itu.

Mata itu menjadi kosong dan sepi karena memang tak dapat dimasuki oleh cahaya. Lucunya, mata itu dimiliki oleh seseorang yang tampak selalu diselimuti cahaya.

"Jadi Tuan Park, bisakah kita mulai audisinya?" Mata Chanyeol membelalak.

"J-Jadi.. Anda adalah Tuan Byun?" Chanyeol menjadi terbata.

"Panggil saja Baekhyun bila anda mau, sesungguhnya tak ada aturan untuk memanggil saya dengan terlalu formal." Jawab Baekhyun santai.

Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah tegang Chanyeol, yang baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah berhadapan dengan Milyarder termuda Korea Selatan. Si Big Boss yang duduk dibelakang meja CEO dari kerajaan bisnis BB Grub. Chanyeol sungguh, bahkan dalam imajinasi terliarnya, dirinya tak pernah membayangkan bahwa Putra Pewaris Tunggal dari BB Grub ternyata secantik ini.

.

.

.

Sesungguhnya Baekhyun telah mendengar ketukan pintu yang Chanyeol lakukan. Namun Tuan Muda Byun kita lebih memilih untuk menunggu dalam diam, membiarkan Chanyeol masuk sendiri.

Baekhyun juga mendengar sekaligus merasakan bagaimana langkah kaki itu menggema di lantai marmer dingin yang didudukinya. Dapat ditebak dari langkahnya yang mantap. Pria ini sungguh tinggi dan kekar.

Di jarak dua meter darinya, pria yang Baekhyun duga adalah Park Chanyeol itu berhenti. Padahal Baekhyun rasa Chanyeol pasti telah melihatnya dengan jelas dari jarak segitu. Kenapa tak menyapa atau memberi salam padanya?.

Lalu langkah pria itu dengan lambat dan hikmat mendekatinya. Oh... pria ini pasti mengira dirinya tengah tidur.

Aroma jeruk kuning, nilam, jeruk mandarin, dan cedar memasuki indra penciuman Baekhyun. Anehnya semua aroma itu bersatu dengan sungguh lembut. Memberikan aroma segar seperti embun pagi bercampur dengan rumput segar yang baru dipotong ditengah hutan. Sungguh segar dan natural.

_"Unik sekali." pikir Baekhyun._

Namun pria dihadapan Baekhyun itu tetap saja tak bersuara sama sekali. Baekhyun telah membayangkan bagaimana rupanya, telah menghirup wangi tubuh yang menguar dari pria tersebut. Dan sekarang Baekhyun ingin mendengar suaranya.

"Anda yang bernama Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun langsung bertanya. Mengharapkan jawaban yang artinya mendengar suara dari pria asing ini.

Namun tetap tak ada jawaban, pria itu tetap ada disana. Tetap diposisinya berjongkok didepan Baekhyun, mereka berjarak hanya beberapa puluh senti meter, Baekhyun bahkan sesekali merasakan aroma napas pria itu menguar ke wajahnya. Beraroma kayu manis yang hangat.

Baekhyun terdiam memikirkan kenapa pria ini seakan terpaku. Otak jeniusnya berputar memikirkan segala hal. Hingga satu kesimpulan membuat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik berlawanan. Membentuk senyuman.

Ini rekor, Baekhyun tak pernah tersenyum dengan cerah kepada orang asing secepat ini. Dalam kecepatan nano detik sebuah ungkapan dari buku yang baru saja dia tamatkan langsung terlintas diotaknya. Hingga tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengucapkan ungkapan itu dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk didengar.

Young man's love lies not truly in their heart, but in their eyes - Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare.

Baekhyun menyadari pria didepannya sedang terpesona. Sayang sekali Tuan Park, kau terpesona padaku yang bahkan tak tahu apa itu keindahan visual. Jangan bodohi dirimu sendiri untuk jatuh pada pria yang bahkan tak tahu arti dari kata cantik dan indah. Pikir Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Keduanya telah berada di ruang baca diperpustakaan ini. Dipenuhi dengan sofa- sofa yang nyaman dengan berbagai macam ukuran.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan anggun namun tegas menuju salah satu sofa. Sesekali pria cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraba benda didepannya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gemas. Baekhyun menguarkan aura yang membuat orang lain ingin melindunginya, ingin disampingnya, dan ingin menemaninya. Hampir mustahil untuk menolak daya tarik tersebut jika hal itu diselimuti dengan wajah cantik nan rupawan yang dilengkapi dengan tubuh indah bak boneka.

_"Apakah dia sungguh manusia?" pikir Chanyeol._

Baekhyun pun berhasil sampai ditempat duduknya. Memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di sofa besar berwarna coklat yang sungguh empuk.

"Silahkan duduk Tuan Park, dimanapun yang membuat anda merasa nyaman." Dengan patuh Chanyeol pun duduk, Pria jangkung itu memilih duduk di sofa tunggal disamping sofa besar yang Baekhyun duduki.

"Karena anda tidak seperti para pekerja dan maid di mansion ini, anda juga tidak seperti Jimin yang sudah saya kenal sejak kecil. Jadi sebelum kita mulai, bisakah anda ceritakan sedikit tentang diri anda. Berapakah usia anda Tuan Park?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sungguh sopan, membuat Chanyeol sedikit salah tingkah, dirinya tak terlalu terbiasa dengan tata krama ningrat seperti ini.

"Saya berumur 20 tahun, Tuan Muda." Jawab Chanyeol, suaranya pelan dan dalam.

Baekhyun tersenyum sopan, "Waw, kita seumuran, seharusnya kita mulai melunturkan bahasa formal ini. Bolehkah aku panggil kau dengan Chanyeol saja? Sehingga kau juga bisa memanggilku Baekhyun saja" tanya Baekhyun.

Ada perasaan mengelitik di perut Chanyeol saat Baekhyun memanggil namanya dengan begitu santai nan akrab. Bagaimana Baekhyun melakukannya?. Membuat hati orang lain menjadi hangat hanya dengan memanggil nama orang tersebut.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Baik- Maksudku- Iya, Baekhyun..." Suara Chanyeol mengecil saat memanggil nama Tuan Muda sekaligus Tuan Besar Byun tersebut.

Baekhyun tersenyum riang.

"Apa cita- cita mu Chanyeol?" sesungguhnya Baekhyun telah mendengarnya dari Jimin, namun Baekhyun ingin mendengar langsung dari pria didepannya.

"Aku ingin menjadi pemusik yang karyanya di ketahui semua orang, aku ingin menjadi pemusik yang mana karyaku tak pernah mati bahkan saat raga ku telah mati. Bila itu terwujud, aku merasa bahwa aku menjadi orang yang abadi, selalu hidup dalam jiwa orang- orang yang menyayangiku. Bagiku... dibandingkan ingin menjadi terkenal, aku lebih ingin menjadi seseorang yang dikenang." Seperti yang Baekhyun duga, seseorang pasti akan menjadi semangat saat membicarakan tentang mimpi dan harapannya. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol.

Salah satu hal didunia ini yang Baekhyun suka, seseorang yang memiliki mimpi didalam hatinya. Tak perlu mimpi yang besar, mimpi kecil pun sama berharganya. Karena sesungguhnya tak ada mimpi yang besar ataupun kecil. Semua mimpi itu berharga.

"Itu adalah mimpi yang indah Chanyeol. Aku harap aku bisa menjadi salah satu orang yang terlibat dalam perjuangan meraih mimpi mu. Namun tentu saja kau harus berjuang lebih keras untuk keberhasilan mimpi tersebut, bukan mimpi namanya bila dapat diraih dengan mudah bukan?" Baekhyun berkata dengan suara renyahnya yang sungguh nyaman didengar.

Obrolan pun berlanjut kepada hal- hal lain. Seperti jenis musik apa yang Chanyeol sukai. Apa saja bakatnya yang lain selain memainkan gitar dan bernyanyi. Dan semuanya terfokus kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengira dirinya akan ketakutan dan gugup setengah mati dalam audisi penting seperti ini. Namun kenyataannya, Chanyeol sungguh rileks dan tenang. Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan teman lama. Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun yang berada didepannya ini, sungguh berhasil membuat suasana menjadi nyaman bagi siapapun.

Bahkan bila mereka berdua hanya melontarkan kalimat basa- basi, itupun tak akan pernah terasa basi. Baekhyun selalu merespon dengan antusias pada hal yang bahkan tak penting sekalipun. Sungguh teman bicara yang menyenangkan.

Tak seperti orang- orang kaya lainnya yang mana keberadaan mereka selalu mengintimidasi orang lain, Baekhyun justru sebaliknya. Dia bagai bunga yang menarik semua lebah yang membutuhkan madu nektar untuk memenuhi dahaga, dan dilengkapi aroma manis serta keindahan khas bunga yang sungguh nyaman dipandang.

.

.

.

Obrolan terus dan terus berlanjut. Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, terhitung sudah dua jam mereka mengobrol. Dirinya sudah bertanya- tanya, kapankah audisinya dimulai. Baekhyun seolah- olah terus menuntutnya untuk menceritakan tentang dirinya. Mereka sudah membicarakan banyak hal tidak penting, seperti bagaimana kondisi flat Chanyeol, apakah nyaman tinggal disitu, bagaimana keamanannya, apakah pembayaran perbulannya sungguh mahal, terkadang Baekhyun banting stir topik menjadi bagaimana Chanyeol mendapatkan inspirasi dari lagu- lagunya, siapa penyanyi kesukaan Chanyeol, lagu apa saja yang sering Chanyeol dengarkan, bila Chanyeol sungguh menjadi pemusik yang terkenal siapakah yang ingin di ajaknya berkolaborasi, dan masih banyak lagi.

Chanyeol bingung. Namun dia tak berani bertanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun tak menampilkan gerak- gerik ingin mengakhiri obrolan mereka.

Batin Chanyeol sudah berteriak tak sabar, kapankah audisinya dimulai. Entah mengapa obrolan ini malah membuatnya gelisah.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggoyangkan kakinya tak sabar, yang tentu saja disadari oleh Baekhyun yang sungguh peka dengan suara.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Anda lolos audisi tahap pertama Tuan Park." Ujar Baekhyun dengan bahasa koreanya yang kembali menjadi formal.

Chanyeol terbelalak.

"A-Aku, ah maksudku saya... apa?" Keajaibanlah yang membuat Chanyeol masih dapat berkata- kata sekarang.

_"Apa maksudnya ini?!" Jerit hati Chanyeol tak mengerti._

"Saya mengatakan, anda lolos audisi tahap pertama." Baekhyun mengulanginya dengan nada yang sama.

"Tapi, kapan audisinya dimulai?" Chanyeol masih tak mengerti.

"Sejak kita mulai mengobrol. Saya sudah dari awal menunggu, anda akan menyela obrolan yang menarik ini untuk sekedar bertanya kapankah audisi yang _sebenarnya _dimulai Tuan Park. Dan ternyata anda lebih sabar dan sopan daripada yang saya duga. Anda gelisah dan penasaran namun terlalu sopan untuk menyela pembicaraan kita hingga berlangsung selama kurang lebih dua jam bukan?. Itu sungguh baik sekali. Itulah audisi tahap pertamanya, bersabar. Dan selamat, anda lolos."

Chanyeol menganga mendengar itu.

Sebenarnya orang seperti apakah Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun didepannya ini. Dia tampak simple dan tenang. Namun seakan menyimpan banyak hal rumit dan komplek. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana Baekhyun didetik selanjutnya. Jalan pikirannya sungguh tak tertebak. Apakah inilah salah satu hal yang membuatnya terus sukses seperti sekarang. Sepertinya memang begitu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sesungguhnya gugup.

Dari awal pria didepannya mengucapkan sesuatu. Baekhyun merasakan perasaan... tenang.

Tak seperti suara Xiumin yang lembut.

Tak seperti suara Jimin yang kekanakan.

Tak seperti suara Kyungsoon yang manis.

Tak seperti suara pekerja dan maid lainnya yang terdengar nyaman ditelinganya, namun tak menyentuh hatinya.

Suara pria ini seperti kopi.

Yeah right.

He sounds just like coffee.

Yang dapat membuatmu rileks hanya dengan mencium aroma nya. Suaranya pahit dan sungguh jantan. Disaat bersamaan suara Chanyeol sungguh keras dan dalam. Namun menjanjikan ketenangan bagi siapapun yang mencicipinya, seperti kopi.

Namun ada satu masalah. Bila suara pria ini seperti kopi. Maka artinya, dia berlawanan dari keinginan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memerlukan seseorang dengan suara yang dapat membuatnya tertidur, namun kopi adalah zat berkafein yang adiktif, dan akan terus membuat Baekhyun terjaga.

Baekhyun bimbang.

Baekhyun ingin terus mendengar suara Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun takut, dirinya takut bila ternyata suara Chanyeol tak seperti yang dia harapkan. Dirinya bahkan sengaja membuat audisi yang menyimpang seperti ini hanya untuk dapat mendengar suara Chanyeol lebih lama lagi. Sesungguhnya hal ini juga berguna untuk menguji kesabaran pria didepannya, karena pada dasarnya orang yang bekerja bersama Baekhyun haruslah memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang tinggi.

Apakah aneh bila Baekhyun mengakui ini?

Bila Baekhyun sendiri justru takut bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah suara yang dirinya butuhkan.

Baekhyun takut bila Chanyeol gagal.

Baekhyun mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Menahan dirinya untuk tak mulai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Tak ingin menampilkan kebiasaan anehnya saat memikirkan sebuah keputusan dihadapan Chanyeol. Lihatlah Byun Baekhyun!, kau bahkan mencoba menjaga sikap dihadapan pria ini, ini sungguh aneh. Batin Baekhyun berteriak.

_"BAIKLAH!! AMBIL SAJA RESIKONYA BYUN BAEKHYUN!!" Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri didalam hatinya._

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang anehnya malah menjadi terdiam. Chanyeol bahkan mengira pria itu tertidur, oh.. Chanyeol yang malang, andaikan kau tahu seberapa sulit usaha yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya untuk dapat tidur.

"Tuan Park, bisakah anda ambilkan buku bercover biru diatas meja kecil samping anda?" Ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun otomatis menatap meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat lampu baca tersebut. Bagaimana bisa dirinya tak sadar bahwa ada buku disitu, sedari tadi bahkan sudah ada sebelum dirinya datang ke perpustakaan ini.

"Kita mulai audisinya, bacalah... dari halaman 331. Saya menyukai puisi dan akhir dari Bab itu, pada buku tersebut." Ujar Baekhyun dan tentunya Chanyeol menurutinya.

Chanyeol bahkan membuka buku tersebut tanpa melihat judulnya. Terlalu bersemangat untuk memulai audisi yang _sebenarnya._ Tipikal Chanyeol sekali.

Chanyeol pun mulai membacanya.

_Dia memandangku. Matanya berenang- renang di dalam rongga matanya. "Kau berjanji."_

_Dia mengangguk lemah, lalu matanya terpejam, kepalanya berputar dilehernya._

_"Gus," kataku. "Tetaplah bersamaku."_

_"Bacakan sesuatu," katanya ketika ambulans keparat itu meraung persis melewati kami. Jadi, sementara menunggu mereka memutar dan menemukan kami, aku mendeklamasikan satu- satunya puisi yang bisa kuingat, "Gerobak-Dorong Merah" karya William Carlos Williams._

_begitu banyak yang bergantung_

_pada_

_gerobak- dorong_

_merah_

_berlapis air_

_hujan_

_di samping ayam- ayam_

_putih._

_William adalah seorang dokter. Bagiku tampaknya ini puisi seorang dokter. Puisinya sudah selesai, tapi ambulans itu belum juga berhenti, jadi aku meneruskannya._

_Dan begitu banyak yang bergantung, kataku kepada Augustus, pada langit biru yang dibuka oleh dahan- dahan pepohonan di atas. Begitu banyak yang bergantung pada selang-G transparan yang menyembul dari perut bocah laki- laki berbibir biru. Begitu banyak yang bergantung pada pengamat alam semesta ini._

_Dengan setengah sadar, Gus melirikku dan bergumam, "Dan kau bilang kau tidak menulis puisi."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Ini buku yang sedih." Pikir Chanyeol_

Lembar terakhir dari Bab itu selesai Chanyeol baca. Dirinya bingung harus melanjutkan atau tidak. Membuatnya mendongak untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun.

Namun Chanyeol terdiam dengan mulut setengah terbuka yang awalnya bersiap untuk bersuara.

Mulut Chanyeol menutup dengan perlahan. Menelan kata- kata yang tadi ingin diucapkannya. Dirinya justru menjadi terdiam saat melihat pria cantik didepannya.

Baekhyun tampak sungguh rapuh,

namun damai,

saat pria cantik itu,

tertidur.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

AN :

MAAFKAN AKUUUUU!!!!!!

SUMPAH MAAF BANGET UPDATENYA TELAT BANGET. Awalnya ku selalu berusaha untuk selalu update chapter baru selambat- lambatnya dalam sepuluh hari. Tapi ini bahkan udah setengah bulan. Ku berusaha menebusnya dengan update 2 chapter sekaligus.

Aku boleh curhat dikit gak?. Makasih kalau ada yg mau baca curhat ini.

Kucing ku sakit parah kemarin T-T . Kami harus bolak balik dokter hewan. Dia gak mau makan dan terus- terusan diare. Bener- bener bikin hati tersiksa liat dia kesakitan gitu.

Dan hal tersebut berimbas pada FF ini. Aku sungguh berusaha mengetik FF ini tanpa memasukkan suasana hati ku. Tapi kayanya tetap aja ya... ku bingung harus bagaimana karena feel ff ini jadi suram banget T-T. Hiks, ku sudah berusahaaa.

Ku bahkan udah pasrah dan silahkan benci aku kalau FF ini bikin kalian kecewa.

PS : Buku yang Chanyeol baca itu berjudul** The Fault In Our Star by John Green**. Pasti banyak yang udah tahu karena karya fenomenal itu famous banget.

.

.

And never forget,

My Special Thanks for My Special People :

ChanBaek09 , jungkkhope , dan Guest

Terima kasih juga untuk yang udah Favorite dan Follow cerita ini.

Semoga kalian berbahagia selalu. Semoga puasanya lancar bagi yang melaksanakan. Semoga kita cepet ketemu lagi. Lets Love Eri! /Bow


	5. Chapter V : Spend 2 Hours With You

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun ku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 5 : Spend 2 Hours With You

.

.

.

Musim Semi, 2011

Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa menuju Mansion Byun didepannya. Merutuki jadwal yang memang sudah ibaratkannya lebih padat daripada member boyband terkenal. Jadi, walaupun sudah mewanti- wanti dari awal untuk semua jadwal hari ini berakhir jam 3, tetappp.. saja ada halangannya. Entah itu rapat mendadak, mengurus demo pegawai yang minta naik gaji, ataupun dirinya yang terjebak di dalam lift, ada- ada saja.

Tapi tetap saja Xiumin merasa bersalah dengan amat sangat karena terlambat.

Ucapan Tuan Muda Byun nya pagi tadi sungguh jelas, yaitu "Agar seluruh jadwal Tuan Byun di akhiri pada jam 4 sore." Namun dirinya tak dapat menyanggupi itu. Sebab terjebak didalam lift yang bagaimana bisa mogok tepat disaat dirinya tengah berada didalam.

Lihat, tibalah Xiumin di Mansion Byun pada jam 18.00 KST. Jam 6 Sore, Xiumin rasanya ingin membenturkan kepala sebab terus membayangkan betapa kecewanya Tuan Byun harus menunggu Xiumin di kantornya, dan melewati waktu janji temu lewat dari 3 jam.

Jika ada yang belum mengerti juga.

Beginilah jadwal sehari- hari Xiumin. Dirinya akan ke Mansion Byun setiap pagi buta untuk melaporkan apa saja jadwal- jadwal yang sebenarnya harus dihadiri Baekhyun namun digantikan olehnya. Sekaligus mengambil beberapa dokumen yang telah Baekhyun tanda tangani dan setujui.

Lalu, biasanya Xiumin akan kembali ke Mansion Byun pada jam 6 sore, untuk melaporkan kembali apa saja yang terjadi pada hari itu, menyerahkan dokumen- dokumen baru yang harus Baekhyun tanda tangani lagi, lalu memberikan rekorder baru untuk Baekhyun yang isinya persis sesuai dengan isi laporan dari dokumen tadi.

Nah, biasanya laporan harian dan penyerahan dokumen berlangsung selama satu jam. Jadi, jika Xiumin datang pada jam 6 sore, maka jadwal keduanya, baik Baekhyun maupun Xiumin, akan berakhir pada pukul 7 malam, satu jam setelah itu.

Sehingga, bila kita flashback ucapan Tuan Muda Byun pagi tadi kepada Xiumin, yang mengatakan,

_"Bisakah anda atur seluruh jadwal saya hari ini berakhir pada jam 4 sore."_

Hal yang sudah disanggupinya itu membuat Xiumin harusnya berada di Mansion pukul 3 Sore tadi, sehingga jadwal keduanya berakhir pada jam 4 Sore. Andaikan Xiumin tepat waktu, dirinya akan memberikan laporan harian, lalu mereka berdua akan mengaudisi Si Park Chanyeol, teman dari adik sepupu Xiumin sendiri, Shin Jimin.

Janganlah kalian salahkan Baekhyun sebagai atasan, yang seolah- olah tak mengerti kesibukan dari pegawainya sendiri.

Korea Selatan sudah mengatur bahwa batas jam kerja kantor adalah 18 Jam sehari (Sudah termasuk lembur). Tak boleh melebihi itu.

Xiumin biasanya berangkat ke kantor untuk bekerja dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 6 sore. Dengan istirahat makan siang selama 2 jam. Yang bila kita kalkulasikan, waktu bersih Xiumin bekerja adalah 8 jam sehari.

Lihatlah, kurang dari setengah waktu maksimal seorang pegawai bekerja. Tuan Byun adalah atasan yang baik, dirinya tak ingin para pekerjanya terlalu banyak lembur. Bagi Tuan Muda Byun, masalah pekerjaan bisa menunggu nanti. Tapi masalah kebersamaan keluarga dan hak tubuh untuk istirahat lebih penting daripada segalanya.

Tuan Muda Byun pernah mengatakan pada Xiumin, jika tak ingin pekerjaan mereka jadi tertunda, maka selesaikanlah secepat mungkin. Membuat mereka semua menjadi disiplin waktu dan dapat mengatur pekerjaan mereka sehingga selesai tepat pada waktunya. Tanpa kata lembur atau apapun itu.

Sekali lagi kita sebutkan, betapa beruntungnya para pekerja, maid, dan pegawai yang berada dibawah naungan pemimpin yang arif lagi bijaksana.

Sesungguhnya Xiumin sanggup saja untuk memenuhi waktu tersebut andaikan dirinya tak terjebak selama satu jam lebih di dalam lift. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan.

.

.

.

Xiumin memasuki pintu utama Mansion yang dibukakan oleh kedua Maid yang bertugas menjaga pintu saat itu. Xiumin bahkan tak menyapa mereka seperti biasanya, hanya menundukkan kepala singkat. Pria manis berwajah kucing ini sedang terlalu terburu- buru.

Xiumin melewati bagian lobi dari mansion ini masih dengan langkah tergesanya. Sama sekali tak memperhatikan sekitar, dirinya hanya ingin cepat menuju ke kantor Tuan Muda Byun dan meminta maaf sebesar- besarnya karena telah membuat junjungannya itu menunggu.

"Minseok Oppa!!" Dengan refleks langkah kaku Xiumin berhenti mendengar panggilan akrab dari suara kekanakan yang amat sangat dikenalnya itu.

Xiumin pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

Dahinya mengerut saat melihat sang adik sepupu duduk dengan kedua telapak tangan saling menggenggam erat diatas pangkuan. Wajah Jimin juga lebih pucat daripada biasanya, dilengkapi dengan rambut yang biasanya indah sekarang justru terlihat berantakan. Hingga akhirnya Xiumin dapat melihat dengan jelas akan mata sang adik sepupu yang berkaca- kaca.

Alarm peringatan langsung berbunyi dibagian belakang kepala Xiumin.

Tak perduli ini adalah hari yang melelahkan, tak perduli mungkin Tuan Byun akan sangat kecewa, dan bahkan dirinya tak perduli bila harus dipecat.

Segala hal lain menjadi tak penting bila sudah menyangkut Jimin.

Adik Sepupunya yang sudah seperti Adik Kandung sendiri.

Adik yang Xiumin jaga setelah Ayah dari gadis kecil itu meninggal dunia bersama kedua orangtua Xiumin.

Anak dari adik ibunya Xiumin yang mana bibi Shin itu sudah seperti Ibu kandung Xiumin sendiri.

Adik beda 4 tahun yang selalu Xiumin jaga sejak kecil.

Seorang adik, sepupu, sahabat, dan bahkan anak baginya.

Xiumin selalu memanjakan gadis ini. Menjaga dan mendidiknya dengan sangat baik. Jadi, hal sialan apa didunia ini yang membuat adiknya sungguh putus asa sekarang, sampai berdoa kepada Tuhan dengan amat bersungguh- sungguh hingga terlihat ketakutan dan frustasi.

Dalam sekejap dirinya lupa akan tujuan awal, Xiumin justru melangkah menuju sang adik sepupu. Tak perlu disuruh untuk langsung duduk pada sofa panjang yang sama dengan yang diduduki Jimin. Duduk disebelah gadis itu.

Xiumin pun mendaratkan tangannya diatas kepala Jimin. Mengusaknya pelan dengan sayang. Membuat Jimin tanpa sadar berekspresi seperti kucing di elus oleh tuannya. Imut sekali.

Hati Xiumin menghangat melihatnya.

dan hati Jimin menjadi tenang karena perlakuan Oppa kesayangannya.

Keduanya berpandangan sebentar, lalu seakan sudah klop satu sama lain, keduanya tersenyum dengan bentuk senyum yang sungguh mirip.

"Terima Kasih Oppa." Ujar Jimin.

Xiumin menggeleng, "Kau tak perlu mengucapkan itu, lebih baik kau menceritakan apa hal yang kau risaukan sekarang hingga sampai seperti ini. Ada apa Jimin?"

Dan jika saja tadi kita mengisi adegan dengan backsound yang lembut dan manis. Sekarang justru langsung banting stir menjadi backsound film action. Bertolak belakang sama sekali, sebab..

"OPPA!! COBA KAU BAYANGKAN, AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU DISINI SELAMA DUA JAM LEBIH. BAYANGKAN ITU! DUA JAM!. TAPI AUDISI CHANYEOL OPPA BELUM SELESAI JUGA. ASTAGAAAA.. AKU SUNGGUH TAK BISA BERHENTI KHAWATIR TENTANG BAGAIMANA HASIL DARI AUDISINYA. SETEBAL APA SEBENARNYA BUKU YANG HARUS CHANYEOL OPPA BACAKAN SAMPAI MEMAKAN WAKTU SELAMA INI. OPPA , DIRIKU RASANYA SEKARAT, SETIAP MENITNYA HATIKU TERASA MENGKERUT DI CEKIK KEKHAWATIRAN."

Xiumin mengedip sekali.

Lalu dua kali

Lalu tiga

Lalu mengedip banyak sekali untuk memulihkan kesadarannya setelah menerima serangan tak terduga.

Bahu Xiumin yang awalnya tegang karena khawatir, menjadi lemas putus asa. Ya Tuhan, sesungguhnya dibalik kasih sayangnya yang berlimpah pada Jimin, ada bagian yang sungguh lelah dengan sifat gadis ini yang kelewat berisik dan selalu mengurusi hal tak penting dan tak berguna.

Apakah ini semua salah Xiumin yang telah salah mendidik adik?

Xiumin pun tak tahu juga, yang pastinya sifat Jimin sungguh bukan faktor keturunan, Ibunya Jimin dan Xiumin justru lebih pantas disebut orang yang lembut dan pendiam. Tak tahu juga bagaimana bisa produk seperti Jimin terbentuk dikeluarga mereka.

"Jimin, kau seperti orang putus asa tadi hanya karena menunggu hasil audisi si musisi jalanan Park Chanyeol, dan kau khawatir dia akan gagal?" Bukan maksud untuk marah, Xiumin hanya memastikan. Ya, memastikan bahwa adiknya tak sebodoh ini. Memastikan bahwa adiknya tak mungkin bersikap seperti fangirl kelewat fanatik, memastikan bahwa adiknya masih waras untuk tidak membolos sekolah hari ini hanya karena seorang pria, memastikan bahwa adiknya -_Kau sedang marah Xiumin, akui saja._

NAH! Kenapa sekarang kata hati Xiumin justru ikut berkhianat.

"Iya Oppa." Jimin menjawab dengan suara tanpa dosanya.

Hancur sudah harapan Xiumin. Oh Good Lord, ini semua salah Xiumin yang tak mendidik adiknya dengan baik. Ampunilah dirinya yang telah menjadi kakak yang gagal.

Xiumin pun menghela napas, bersiap memberikan petuah kepada sang adik yang sepertinya mulai lepas dari jalan yang baik. Perlu arahan untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Jimin, apakah kau sadar bahwa sudah berperilaku berlebihan. Itu sungguh terpuji saat kau membantu orang lain mewujudkan mimpinya. Namun kau tak harus bolos sekolah, dan aku tebak kau bahkan belum makan malam, meski orang itu penting bagimu, itu tak menjadi alasan untuk membuat dirimu sendiri menjadi korban tanpa sadar. Kau tak perlu menghancurkan diri sendiri demi kesuksesan orang lain, kita adalah manusia, bukanlah lilin yang harus hancur hanya untuk menerangi sebuah ruangan. Kau sendiri punya mimpi dan audisi yang sedang kau persiapkan."

Jimin ingin menyela dan membantah, bagaimanapun dirinya adalah remaja yang masih dikuasai oleh hormon. Darah muda sungguh panas mengalir di nadinya. Petuah setebal buku Undang- undangpun tetap tak akan berguna untuknya. Memang sudah pada dasarnya begitu, sedang dalam masa- masa pemberontakan.

"Jangan membantah dulu. Dengarkan dulu Oppamu ini, sebelum aku mendengarkan mu." Namun Xiumin menghentikannya, membuat Jimin kembali menutup mulutnya yang sudah terbuka.

"Oppa tak melarangmu, sungguh!. Kau bebas untuk menjadi fangirl dan mengagumi siapapun. Namun dengan syarat, kau juga jangan lupa dengan kehidupanmu sendiri. Kau masih pelajar, janganlah bolos sekolah, betapa ruginya kau tak mendapat pendidikan hari ini dan tak dapat mengumpulkan tugas hari ini. Kau juga belum makan dan mandi, bagaimana bisa kau bahkan melupakan untuk mengurus dirimu sendiri?. Apakah kau ingin mengatakan itu hal yang terpuji? Lupa akan segalanya hanya untuk idola? heh?"

Ow.. itu sedikit menyakitkan.

Membuat telinga dan hati Jimin menjadi panas mendengarnya.

Jimin menundukkan kepala mendengar ceramah dari Xiumin yang sungguh menohok dihatinya.

Mata coklat nya berkaca- kaca. Airmata bahkan sudah berkumpul disudut di matanya, siap untuk jatuh. Xiumin yang melihat itupun menjadi dilanda serba salah, antara tak tega melanjutkan namun harus tetap tegas sampai akhir.

Xiumin pun menghela napas pasrah. Dasar wanita, selalu menggunakan air mata sebagai senjata terakhir mereka, dan faktanya selalu ampuh membuat pria yang murka menjadi lupa segalanya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Xiumin pun meletakkan tangan diatas kepala Jimin. Mengusaknya pelan dengan sayang.

"Sstt.. sstt.. sstt.. sudah jangan menangis. Aku sudah berhenti memarahimu, yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah kau ke dapur dan makan. Lalu ke kamar tamu dilantai 2 untuk mandi, aku akan meminjamkan baju yang pas pada salah satu maid untukmu." Memang dasar hatinya lemah, lihatlah Xiumin sekarang, terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang mengurus putrinya dengan telaten.

Jimin menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Gadis ini tak akan berhenti berjuang karena merasa bahwa yang dirinya lakukan tak ada salahnya.

"Oppa, ingatkah kau bagaimana penampilanku saat kau ujian masuk universitas dulu? Bukankah sama seperti sekarang?. Aku seharian lupa makan, mandi, dan tidur. Aku hanya terus memikirkanmu dan terus berdoa sampai rasanya tanganku kaku terlalu lama di genggam. Oppa, aku menyayangi Chanyeol oppa seperti aku menyayangimu. Kalian berarti bagiku dengan cara yang berbeda." Jimin menarik hingusnya dengan cara yang lucu seperti anak kecil sedang mengadu sambil menangis.

Kemudian gadis itu melanjutkan sambil menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan lebih serius dibalik mata coklatnya yang berkilau sembab oleh air mata.

"Chanyeol oppa ada disisiku saat diriku putus asa karena kegagalan. Dia orang asing yang bahkan mau repot- repot menghibur gadis SMA cengeng yang gagal audisi. Aku tak ingin orang sebaik itu disia- siakan dunia. Di dunia ini, dunia tempat kita berpijak sekarang, sungguh kekurangan orang baik yang tulus hatinya Oppa. Jadi, saat aku menemukan seseorang dengan hati baik yang sungguh langka itu, aku tak bisa berdiam diri, aku ingin menampilkannya pada dunia, aku ingin dunia tahu bahwa masih ada orang baik yang tak mengejar ambisi dengan kecurangan sampai sekarang. Orang baik yang terus bekerja keras dengan cara yang adil meski sering mendapat ketidakadilan. Dia berharga oppa, dia berharga setidaknya untukku."

Xiumin tertegun. Hatinya terasa mengembang dan penuh. Oh astaga, kapan Xiumin benar- benar menyadari ini. Adiknya telah dewasa. Rasanya baru kemarin adiknya ini selalu merengek ingin mandi dan tidur bersama dengannya, berjalan dan berlarian bersama popok yang lucu. Rasanya hari- hari itu sudah berlalu jauh sekali.

Xiumin tersenyum, "Dan kau berharga untukku Jimin. Aku juga ingin membuktikan pada dunia bahwa adikku memiliki hati baik dan tulus yang selalu dapat membuat hati orang lain merasakan kenyamanan. Adikku adalah calon bintang besar."

Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya.

Namun dengan kecepatan cahaya, senyum Xiumin langsung berubah menjadi rengut wajah yang tegas lagi.

"Ya ya ya... aku bangga padamu. Tapi aku lebih bangga bila kau ke dapur sekarang untuk makan. Lalu setelah itu kekamar lantai dua untuk mandi."

Jimin merengek mendengarnya.

"Oppa~ kau menghancurkan atmosfer yang sedang bagus- bagusnya tadi. Tadi adalah moment yang sungguh keren. Benar- benar menampilkan Brother-Sister Goals yang sesungguhnya!!" Meski merengek, sesungguhnya Jimin senang, masih ada orang yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya untuk sekedar makan malam dan mandi.

Jimin senang, karena masih ada orang yang mengomel untuknya.

Jimin sungguh menyayangi Oppa nya ini, namun tentunya gadis itu tak akan sudi mengatakannya dengan lantang. Nanti Xiumin besar kepala. Sstt.. itu cukup menjadi rahasia kecil Jimin saja.

.

.

.

Xiumin dan Jimin berjalan beriringan menuju bagian sayap kanan Mansion Byun. Keduanya menuju dapur Mansion ini.

"Oh iya, Oppa ke sini untuk laporan harian?." Jimin bertanya basa- basi.

Namun hal itu sukses membuat wajah Xiumin menjadi pucat pasi.

"Oh No!!" Apakah Jimin tak salah mendengar tadi?, Xiumin yang kalem sungguh berteriak seperti wanita pertama kali mendapati dirinya menstruasi.

"Ada apa Oppa?!" Jimin kan jadi ikut panik.

"Aku sepertinya melewatkan fakta yang sungguh penting karena terlalu khawatir padamu. Jimin, tolong kau ulangi alasan dirimu menjadi ketakutan di sofa ruang tamu di lobi tadi?" Xiumin mengucapkan semua itu dengan ekspresi kosong, terlalu ketakutan untuk bereskpresi apapun lagi.

"Ohhhh.. itu karena setelah Chanyeol oppa mendatangi Tuan Byun untuk audisi diperpustakaan lebih dari dua jam yang lalu, audisinya belum juga selesai, dan mereka berdua,

_Suara Jimin menjadi lebih rendah._

\- belum juga... kembali... OH ASTAGA" Jimin menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan saking shock akan hal yang baru saja dirinya sendiri ucapkan.

"OPPA!! MEREKA BELUM JUGA KEMBALI BAHKAN SUDAH TERHITUNG HAMPIR TIGA JAM. BAHKAN AUDISIKU HANYA BERLANGSUNG SELAMA TIGA PULUH MENIT. APA YANG TERJADI?! ASTAGAAA.. TUAN BYUN.. CHANYEOL OPPA.." Dan Jimin pun mulai histeris lagi.

Seakan ada yang menggerakkan sistem motoriknya dengan otomatis. Xiumin langsung berbalik, lalu berlari menuju ke sayap kiri Mansion.Dan tentunya diikuti Jimin yang terus bergumam nama Tuan Muda Byun dan Chanyeol bergiliran sambil berlari.

Para Maid yang bertemu mereka menjadi menoleh. Bertanya- tanya pasal apa lagi yang membuat kedua saudara sepupu dengan wajah imut seperti kucing itu berlari- lari dikoridor.

Namun bukannya mendapat jawaban, maid- maid justru ikut panik saat mendengar apa yang Jimin gumamkan.

"Tuan Byun dan Chanyeol, mereka... Tuan Byun dan Chanyeol,mereka... Tuan Byun dan Chanyeol, mereka..." Jimin tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya karena takut hal- hal buruk yang dia ucapkan akan terjadi. Namun kalimat setengah- setengah itu justru malah membuat Maid lain menjadi panik.

Yang awalnya berdua, menjadi berlima, lalu menjadi bersepuluh, lalu menjadi berbelas- belas. Semuanya kompak berlari mengikuti kedua Min Bersaudara menuju sayap kiri Mansion.

Xiumin beserta belasan Maid disitu sudah terlanjur khawatir dengan Tuan Muda Byun mereka, sedangkan Jimin justru menjadi orang dengan ke khawatiran yang paling parah sebab dia mengkhawatirkan Tuan Muda Byun dan Park Chanyeol sekaligus.

Apakah kedua orang itu terkunci didalam?

Apakah keduanya pergi keluar tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain?

Apakah kedua orang itu berkelahi atau beradu argumen?

Apakah kedua orang itu justru tak pernah bertemu dan Chanyeol sekarang sedang tersesat di Mansion ini sedangkan Tuan Muda Byun sendirian didalam perpustakaan? atau mungkin sudah tak berada didalam perpustakaan?

Terlalu banyak skenario yang mereka semua pikirkan tentang mengapa Tuan Byun bersama Park Chanyeol tidak keluar- keluar dari ruangan tersebut selama kurun waktu yang cukup lama ini.

Semua pekerja disini memiliki satu ketakutan dan trauma yang sama.

Kehilangan Tuan Muda Byun mereka.

Sebagian besar para pekerja dan maid disini akan terus mengkhawatirkan Tuan Muda mereka, sebab belasan tahun lalu, terakhir kali Baekhyun tak terlihat atau terdengar oleh mereka pada siang hari selama lebih dari tiga jam, yang terjadi ternyata adalah skenario terburuk yang dapat mereka bayangkan. Pada hari itu, mereka hampir kehilangan Tuan Muda yang sungguh mereka sayangi. Hingga sekarang tak ada satupun yang ingin kejadian buruk itu terulang kembali.

Hal itu menjadi trauma dan ketakutan seumur hidup para pekerja dan maid disini.

Jadi jangan salahkan mereka bila khawatir dan bersikap berlebihan.

.

.

.

CEKLEK

Tanpa basa- basi lagi, bahkan melupakan tata krama untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk. Xiumin telah memutar knop pintu tersebut. Lalu mendorong pintu kayu yang sungguh besar itu dengan ketergesaan yang sama sekali tidak ditutup- tutupi.

Pintu pun terbuka lebar.

Membuat seluruh orang yang ada disana berebut untuk masuk. Hingga akhirnya semua orang telah berhasil memposisikan diri diambang pintu itu untuk dapat melihat apa yang ada didalam.

Namun setelah semua sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi didalam ruang baca perpustakaan tersebut.

Yang awalnya semua bersikap heboh, ceroboh, panik, khawatir, dan bahkan tergesa- gesa.

Menjadi sunyi. Semuanya diam bagai patung. Tak ada satupun orang yang berani bersuara. Pemandangan didepan mereka lebih dari cukup untuk membungkam mereka semua.

Jutaan, mereka semua memiliki jutaan skenario buruk yang sudah mereka bayangkan dan khawatirkan terjadi pada Tuan Muda mereka.

Tak ada satupun yang akan membayangkan hal ini terjadi, bahkan dalam imajinasi terliar mereka. Bahwa ada saat dimana mereka melihat,

Tuan Muda Byun yang mereka sayangi,

tertidur di dalam sebuah dekapan,

di atas tubuh seorang pria,

yang mereka ketahui bernama,

Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

AN :

OH TIDAKKK... KENAPA JARI KU BERHENTI NGETIK DISITU. JANGAN SIKSA AKU UNTUK MEMBAYANGKAN DAN BERSPEKULASI SENDIRI APA YANG SUDAH CHANBAEK LAKUKAN DIDALAM PERPUSTAKAAN DENGAN 4 SISI DINDING, ATAP, LANTAI, DAN BANYAK SOFA YANG EMPUK HINGGA MEREKA BISA ADA DIPOSISI SEPERTI ITU~~. Ku penasarannnnnnn.

HELLO MY SUGAR~

Karena saya cerewet pas lagi seneng jadinya cuap- cuap kali ini akan sedikit lebih panjang. Pertama- tama, ku seneng banget sebab Kucing aku udah sehat. Sekarang tinggal masa pemulihan dan 5 hari lagi bakalan terakhir kalinya ke dokter. Okey.. itu mungkin udah To Much Information bagi semua orang kekekeke..

Yang kedua, ku minta maaf sama dua chapter yang lalu, yang setelah saya baca ratusan kali ternyata TYPO NYA BEJIBUN. ASTAGA SAYA MALU~~ Ku ceroboh banget, bahkan ada percakapan yang gak pas, semoga kalian gak sadar ehehe.

Yang ketiga,

OH MA GOOD LORD, KU TERHARU BANGET SAMA KALIAN SEMUA YANG UDAH BERSEDIA BACA FF KU INI, UDAH REVIEW, UDAH FAV AND FOLLOW. SUMPAH, KU GAK TAU SEBELUMNYA TERNYATA MENJADI PENULIS FFN BISA SEBAHAGIA INI, HARUSNYA DARI DULU AJA AKU BIKIN FF DISINI Huhuhu T-T.

Kalian terlalu berharga untuk gak disebutkan namanya, jadi ku jawab satu- satu aja komentar dari Chapter kemarin. Maaf urutannya rada acak.

ChanBaek09 : Thank you for loving this story T-T . Gak ada sugar, FF ini satu- satunya ada di sini aja, gak ada di wattpad.

Guest (deer) : komentar kamu juga indah banget dear T-T . Samaaa.. Hati aku juga rasanya plong banget saat Baekhyun akhirnya bisa tidur.

xoxonad : ehehe, makasih udah baca dan komentar

jungkkhope : Sugar~ , Seperti biasa, komentar kamu tuh bikin semangat membakar kekeke. Percaya gak sih kalau aku dari chapter awal selalu nunggu komentar kamu terus disetiap chapternya ehe. Kucing aku udah pulih kok. Makasih udah setia baca FF abal aku T-T . Kamu juga fighting!!

Bubbleclay : babe, itu salah satu kata yg kusuka, "kebetulan" dan "jatuh cinta", kamu gabungin gitu aja. Sweet~. Dan pastinya silahkan aja kalau pengen promote FF penuh kekurangan ini. Saat baca komentar kamu aku terharu, hueee.. kamu jatuh dari surga bagian mana sih? kok baik banget . Dan juga, boleh tahu nama twitternya? aku boleh follow?

chanyeoru : makasih banget dear, dan sekarang udah ku lanjutkan, semoga chap ini gak bikin kamu kecewa ehe

byuncyxx : huhuhu... komentarnya bener- bener bikin merona. Syukurlah kalau cerita ini sesuai sama selera kamu dan dapat menghibur kamu. Sekarang udah lanjutkan sugar?, semoga chap ini juga bikin kamu terpesona ehehe. makasih banyak.

baejunyi: Makasih banyak udah baca, kamu juga semangat, fighting!!

sexybaekby : aku juga jadi penasaran menurut kamu tulisan aku bagus atau engga, chanbaek base yang mana ya dear? boleh tau?

pyeoli61 : ini udah lanjut nih, gak penasaran lagi kan xixixi. makasih udah ngasih jejak dikomentar ya. Fighting!!

alyshava : duh, singkat tapi ngena banget komennya. iyaa... chanbaek is so fluffy I'm gonna die~

Terima Kasih juga untuk para pembaca lain yang udah Favorite dan Follow cerita ini.

Semoga kalian terus sehat dan bahagia. Semoga hari- hari terakhir puasanya lancar bagi yang menjalankan. Love sign untuk kalian semua. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. LETS LOVE ERI!! /Bow


	6. Chapter VI : Little Byun Baekhyun

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun ku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

_._

_._

Happy Reading

Chapter 6 : Little Byun Baekhyun

.

.

.

"_Kenapa semuanya gelap._"

"_Oh.. aku lupa, hanya gelap lah yang dapat ku lihat._"

"_Ak__u mencoba mengingat tempat apa ini dan siapa saja yang berada disini. Menghirup aromanya, merasakan hangatnya cahaya matahari di kulitku, dan bagaimana terkadang semilir angin menerpaku. Namun seketika, nostalgia itu menyeruak kedalam diriku seperti tusukan ribuan jarum yang sungguh tajam __didada."_

"_Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidakkkkkkk_"

"_AKU TAK INGIN BERADA DISINI LAGI, AKU TAK INGIN, AKU TAK MAU._"

_"Kau sudah bangun Tuan Muda?" Baekhyun membeku setelah mendengar suara menjijikan itu lagi, rasanya sungguh mual, suara wanita jahanam ini masih tetap sama, nadanya dibuat- buat semanis mungkin dan selalu menyebut Baekhyun dengan panggilan Tuan Muda namun dengan cara yang sungguh merendahkan._

_"Noona ini bagian Mansion sebelah mana? Apakah ini taman belakang? Kenapa aku tidur ditanah? Bisakah kita ke Sayap Kanan lantai satu mansion? Aku lapar" Baekhyun yang mendengar suara dirinya sendiri yang masih kecil itu meringis._

_"hiks.. Byun Baekhyun, mengapa kau sepolos itu, lari cepat lari... wanita itu jahat_."

_"Dia adalah wanita iblis."_

_Namun apalah daya Baekhyun, dirinya hanyalah penonton yang terjebak dalam memori. Baekhyun bertanya- tanya, mengapa dirinya harus mengulangi kejadian malam ini lagi._

_Langkah kaki ber hak tinggi itu terdengar berjalan diatas tanah, mendekati Baekhyun, maksudnya mendekati Baekhyun yang dulu, si Baekhyun yang berumur 3 tahun._

_"Baekhyun ah, bolehkah aku panggil kau begitu saja, kau terlalu kaya sehingga gadis 20 an seperti ku harus memanggil Tuan Muda kepada anak umur 3 tahun. Sungguh dunia yang tak adil." Baekhyun dewasa bergidik__ mendengarnya._

W_anita itu mengelus pipi kenyal Baekhyun yang berumur 3 tahun, yang anehnya hal tersebut juga terasa pada Baekhyun yang berumur 20 tahun. Dan rasanya sungguh menjijikan._

_"HENTIKAN! JANGAN SENTUH AKU DENGAN TANGAN KOTOR MU. HENTIKANNN!!"_

_Percuma saja, Baekhyun berteriak seperti apapun mereka berdua tak akan bisa mendengarnya_.

_"Ini mimpi buruk..." Ujar Baekhyun dewasa dengan nada putus asa, sambil memilih duduk dan memeluk lututnya. Dirinya sudah tahu bagaimana ini akan berakhir. Yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah menunggu dalam diam untuk mendengarkan segalanya, lalu berharap ini cepat berakhir, atau ada seseorang baik hati yang membangunkann__ya dari mimpi buruk ini._

_Baekhyun muda justru terkikik, menurutnya dirinya mungkin masih berada didalam lingkungan mansion, karena Sunmi Noona ada disini bersamanya, dan mereka berdua tengah bercanda seperti biasa._ _Sunmi Noona memang suka memainkan pipi Baekhyun muda._

_Sunmi Noona, begitulah Baekhyun muda memanggilnya._

_Dia adalah pengasuh Baekhyun muda terhitung 6 bulan dari waktu kejadian yang tengah kita saksikan ini. Baekhyun muda sungguh menyukainya, orangnya sungguh ramah dan tak pernah bosan bermain dengan Baekhyun, Sunmi Noona juga tak bosan menemani Baekhyun saat si Tuan Muda kecil yang jenius itu belajar._

_Didalam tubuh batita yang berumur 3 tahun. Baekhyun memiliki pengetahuan dan nalar seperti anak 12 tahun. Sehingga bila kau mengobrol dengannya, Baekhyun tak terasa seperti seorang ba__tita._

_"Baekhyun ah, kau tahu kan bagaimana dunia sungguh kejam padaku?" Napas wanita berumur 20 tahun itu menerpa wajah Baekhyun saat dia berbicara, aroma tembakau, Sunmi Noona adalah pecandu rokok akut yang sering merokok diam- diam._

_Baekhyun muda mendengarkan, dirinya telah bersama wanita ini selama 6 bulan. Cukup mengenalnya, dan dirinya juga telah mengetahui beberapa hal singkat dari profil wanita didepannya._

_Dia bernama Lee Sunmi dan berumur 21 pada tahun 1994 ini, sebatang kara dan dibesarkan di panti asuhan yang bukan milik BB Grub, __gadis malang yang pada saat berumur 19 harus keluar dari panti asuhan, dan di ajak sebuah kelompok kerja, dan ternyata itu adalah sindikat perdagangan manusia._

_Baekhyun diberi tahu oleh salah satu Maid yang membacakan profil Sunmi kepadanya, bahwa gadis itu dijual ke Bar dan menjadi **pelayan** disana._

_Pertemuan dengan Sunmi juga sungguh tak biasa. 6 bulan sebelum kejadian ini, gadis itu tertangkap saat mencoba untuk menyusup dan mencuri di Mansion Byun. Serta, alasan dari penyusupan dan pencurian itulah yang membuat Baekhyun dan yang lain menjadi terenyuh._

_Wanita itu mengatakan, dirinya kelaparan._

_Jadi, daripada menghukumnya, semuanya sepakat untuk memperkerjakannya_.

_Meski memiliki catatan pekerjaan yang gelap, namun itu tak membuat Sunmi menjadi seseorang yang harus dijauhi. Gadis itu sungguh periang dan giat bekerja. Cukup pintar hingga dapat menjadi teman berdiskusi yang menyenangkan bagi si kecil Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun._

_Namun tak ada yang tahu_

_Dibalik semua keramahan Sunmi. Gadis itu memiliki satu sifat buruk yang sudah mendarah mendaging. Sebenarnya cukup sederhana, namun bila terus tertumpuk dihati, akan menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan._

_Gadis itu mudah iri_

_Setiap harinya saat mengobrol, Baekhyun muda akan mendengarkan setiap keluhan tentang betapa tidak beruntungnya gadis itu. Dia terus dan terus mengeluhkan tentang kenyataan bahwa teman- temannya dulu memiliki segala hal yang tidak dimilikinya._

_Dia mengeluhkan tentang teman- temannya dulu memiliki orang tua, sedangkan dirinya tidak. Itu masih dalam batas wajar._

_Dirinya mengeluhkan tentang teman- temannya dulu selalu dapat membeli baju- baju baru, sedangkan dirinya selalu memakai pakaian bekas yang disumbangkan ke panti asuhan. Setidaknya hal ini masih dapat diterima._

_Namun hal itu menjadi semakin aneh untuk didengarkan. Bahkan dia akan mengeluhkan tentang hal- hal sepele sekalipun. Seperti rambutnya tidak selembut milik Baekhyun, kenapa kulitnya tidak seputih Baekhyun, kenapa Baekhyun yang bahkan baru berumur 3 tahun harus lebih cantik daripada dia._

_Awalnya Baekhyun muda mengira itu semua adalah pujian untuknya, dan karena Baekhyun memang sudah terlampau sering dipuji dan Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun bahkan tak tahu wajah manusia yang cantik itu seperti apa. Sehingga dirinya menanggapi itu dengan amat sangat biasa._

_Baekhyun sungguh tak tahu._

_Dirinya sungguh tak tahu, bahwa respon tak acuhnya pada semua **pujian** Sunmi itu telah menyakiti hati gadis itu terus menerus._

_Sunmi merasa bahwa Baekhyun tak bersyukur. Sunmi merasa bahwa Baekhyun tak menghargai segala hal yang dimilikinya. Dan Sunmi merasa bahwa Baekhyun, TIDAK PANTAS memiliki semua ini._

_Dirinya lebih pantas, dirinya lebih ingin, dirinya akan lebih menghargainya bila dirinya terlahir dari orang tua yang kaya, bahwa dirinya mempunyai ratusan baju indah dilemari, dirinya akan senang bilang mempunyai puluhan Maid yang menyayanginya._

_Tak seperti Baekhyun yang selalu bersikap seakan- akan punya uang banyak itu bukanlah hal spesial, memiliki wajah cantik itu bukanlah hal spesial, memiliki rumah semegah ini dengan Maid yang terus memanjakannya bukanlah hal spesial._

_"Sunmi Noona, ayo ke ruang makan, aku lapar." Baekhyun muda berkata lagi dengan polosnya._

_Dirinya tak tahu bahwa mereka sudah tak berada di Mansion lagi. Dirinya tak tahu bahwa mereka sedang berada di dalam hutan dengan pohon- pohon rindang, membuat cahaya matahari jam 11 siang tak langsung mengenai mereka._

_Dirinya tak tahu, bahwa Sunmi sudah menggenggam sebuah batang pohon yang cukup kuat sedari tadi. Sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan merendahkan._

_"Baekhyun, tahukah kau? Bagaimana kerasnya kehidupan ini?. Oh.. bodohnya aku, tentu saja Tuan Muda Byun kita yang tersayang tidak akan tahu hal tersebut."_

_Baekhyun muda mendengarkan itu dalam diam. Pikirnya, mungkin pengasuhnya ini akan mengeluhkan tentang hidupnya lagi. Sudah terlalu sering._

_Anak kecil umur 3 tahun ini mencoba berdiri. Dirinya mulai mengangkat tangan, meraba- raba udara disekitarnya. Berharap menjumpai bunga- bunga yang banyak ditanam pada taman luas di Mansionnya._

_Baekhyun sungguh mungil saat itu. Terhitung hanya 89,0 cm. Baekhyun bahkan belum mencapai satu meter. Saat dirinya berdiri tegak, orang lain akan melihat bahwa tinggi Baekhyun bahkan hanya mencapai pinggang Sunmi._

_"Baekhyun ah, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada anak nakal di panti asuhan?"_

_Baekhyun muda pun menggeleng, untuk merespon pertanyaan itu._

_"Mereka akan dihukum Baekhyun ah, anak- anak itu akan dikurung dalam ruangan, akan dibiarkan kelaparan supaya tak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan, dan bahkan beberapa akan dipukuli."_

_Baekhyun muda terdiam berpikir sebentar, "Sunmi Noona pernah dihukum seperti itu? Jadi Noona adalah anak nakal? Kenakalan apa yang sudah Sunmi Noona lakukan?" giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya._

_Jenius atau tidak, Baekhyun tetaplah anak- anak. Dengan tingkat rasa penasaran yang besar, serta keinginan mengetahui segala hal- hal baru yang menarik._

_Malangnya, semua pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi justru membuat gadis didepannya semakin murka. Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, pandangan mata gadis didepannya berangsur- angsur menjadi gelap saat menatap Baekhyun. Terlihat bengis dan mengerikan._

_"MEMANGNYA KAU TAHU APA HAH? ANAK LAIN LEBIH NAKAL TAPI KARENA TIDAK KETAHUAN MEREKA MENJADI LEPAS DARI HUKUMAN. BAHKAN ADA BEBERAPA YANG MENJADI KESAYANGAN IBU PANTI HANYA KARENA MEREKA MEMBANTU- BANTU SEDIKIT, MEREKA ITU PENJILAT."_

_G__adis itupun naik pitam_ _pada seorang anak kecil berumur 3 tahun yang tak tahu apa-apa._

_Genggaman nya pada sepotong kayu itu menguat. Dirinya sudah menahan ini cukup lama. Akhirnya dapat mengeluarkan semua unek- unek hatinya, kepada seseorang yang-_

_"Baekhyun ah, kau ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat semua memperlakukanku tak adil?"_

_\- yang menurutnya tepat._

_"Apa maksudmu Noona?" Baekhyun sungguh tak mengerti._

_Sekarang Baekhyun mulai merasa janggal. Dirinya mencium aroma tanah yang sungguh apek berdebu, mendengar cuit- cuitan burung yang tak pernah dia dengar sebelumnya, Baekhyun juga mendengar daun- daun pohon yang bergesek saat angin menerpanya._

_Ini bukan lagi lingkungan Mansionnya._

_"Sunmi Noona, kita sedang berada di mAARRKKK!!" tanya Baekhyun yang justru berakhir dengan teriakan kesakitan._

_"N-Noona.. kenapa kau menaAkh" kembali, ucapan Baekhyun justru berakhir dengan erangan kesakitan, sebab Sunmi menarik rambut hitam Baekhyun dengan sungguh kencang._ _Baekhyun kecil merasa rambutnya tertarik sampai ke akar- akarnya._

_"BANYAK TANYA! BANYAK BICARA! BANYAK TINGKAH!! AKU MUAK DENGAN MU!!!"_

**_PLAKKK!_**

_Tamparan itu sungguh kuat. Bahkan terlalu kuat. Amat sangat kuat untuk anak laki- laki yang baru berumur 3 tahun. Baekhyun bahkan terbanting hingga setengah meter. Dengan pipi bengkak memerah dan sudut bibir yang berdarah._

_"Hiks.. S- Sakit... hiks.." Si kecil Baekhyun pun mulai menangis._

_"HUAHAHHAA.. Bagaimana? Sakit bukan? Itulah yang kurasakan selama ini, dasar kau anak yang tak pernah bersyukur." Sunmi justru tertawa girang mendengar semua rintihan dan tangisan Baekhyun, tawanya menggema di hutan entah dimana ini._

_"Itu masih bukan apa- apa Tu-an Mu-da Byun-Baek-Hyun." Sunmi mengucapkan panggilan lengkap Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek yang sungguh menyebalkan._

_"Tarik napas Baekhyun ah, acara kita masih panjang."_

_Sunmi melepaskan high heelsnya. Lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dengan sengaja menyeret batang kayu yang dibawanya itu ditanah. Menciptakan suara gesekan yang mencekam antara kayu dengan tanah tersebut, yang mana suara itu semakin lama, semakin mendekati Baekhyun._

_Dengan ketakutan Baekhyun kecil merangkak menjauhi suara apapun yang mendekatinya tersebut. Dirinya merangkak dengan seluruh tenaganya, anak laki- laki berumur 3 tahun itu bahkan tak sadar bahwa tangan mungilnya telah dipenuhi oleh lecet- lecet yang mengeluarkan bau anyir khas darah hasil gesekan tangan lembut itu dengan batu kerikil tajam yang ada ditanah._

_"Dasar cacat, kau tak akan bisa lari kemanapun."_

_Sunmi berdiri menjulang didepan Baekhyun yang merangkak ditanah._

_"Kau... harus merasakan semua kesakitan yang kurasakan..."_

**_BUGH!_**

_"AARGGGGG!" Teriakan kesakitan itu menggema saat Sunmi memukul punggung Baekhyun dengan batang kayu dengan sungguh keras._

**_BUGH! BUGH_**!

_"ITU YANG KURASAKAN SAAT IBU PANTI MEMUKUL KU!"_

**_BUGH! BUGH!_**

_**"**ITU YANG KURASAKAN SAAT MEREKA MENYIKSA KU LALU MENJUALKU!"_

**_BUGH! BUGH!_**

_"ITU YANG KURASAKAN SAAT HIDUNG BELANG ITU MEMUKULI KU SAMBIL MENIDURIKU!"_

**_BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!_**

_"RASAKAN!!!! AHAHAHAA RASAKAN! SAKIT BUKAN?! ITULAH YANG KURASAKAN SELAMA INI!!"_

_Sunmi berjongkok, menarik rambut Baekhyun dengan kuat hingga anak malang itu harus berdiri setelah badannya sudah tak terasa seperti badan lagi berkat pukulan tajam dan kuat dari batang kayu __tadi._

**_PLAK!!_**

_Tamparan panas dipipi kembali membuat badan ringkih Baekhyun terpelanting._ _Baekhyun rasakan kepalanya sudah pening. Batita malang itu berangsur- angsur kehilangan kesadaran._

_Dan siksaan itu terus berlanjut menit demi menit yang terasa bagai selamanya bagi Baekhyun._

_Seluruh pohon- pohon, seluruh semak- semak, seluruh batu kerikil, dan bahkan mungkin ada kelinci- kelinci kecil yang menonton tanpa dapat bersuara, adalah saksi bisu._

_Saksi akan bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun diperlakukan bahkan lebih kejam daripada hewan sembelih dipasar. Baekhyun merasakan kesakitan sampai ditingkat dirinya bahkan tak dapat membedakan itu adalah sakit atau bukan._

_Andaikan tak ada dua pria dewasa yang sedang berburu lewat di hutan pada hari itu. Andaikan dua pria itu tak menolongnya, menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari iblis berwujud manusia didepannya, mungkin..._

_...Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun, telah menyusul orang tuanya disurga._

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan terkesima. Baekhyun sungguh cantik, oh! bahkan kata cantik pun kurang untuk mengungkapkan keindahannya, bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang tampak sungguh nyaman dipandang seperti ini.

Baekhyun telah jatuh tertidur dengan posisi berbaring di sofa coklat yang sungguh besar itu. Dari lutut hingga kakinya menjuntai lembut keluar dari bagian sofa. Napasnya yang terdengar teratur. Menandakan Baekhyun telah masuk kedalam fase tidur nyenyak.

_"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" Pikir Chanyeol bingung._

"Apakah suaraku membaca buku sungguh membosankan hingga membuatnya tertidur?. Apakah itu artinya aku tidak lolos audisi?. Haishh.. bagaimana ini.." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara berbisik sambil mengacak rambut merahnya dengan frustasi, terlalu bingung dengan kenyataan didepannya.

Oh Chanyeol yang malang.

Andaikan kau tahu seberapa besar penghargaan yang akan diberikan oleh Baekhyun atas apa yang telah kau lakukan.

Chanyeol kembali melirik Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur dengan damai. Lalu secara otomatis pria tinggi itu langsung tersenyum.

"Aku rasa menunggu malaikat ini bangun dari tidurnya juga tidak merugikanku sama sekali."

Chanyeol lanjut memandangnya.

Rambut Baekhyun menjuntai menutupi dahi dan matanya. Selama ini Chanyeol merasa bahwa keberadaan pria cantik dengan mata sipit lucu, hidung mungil, dan bibir ceri yang terlihat selalu lembab seakan minta untuk dicium hanya ada di manga yang sering dibacanya.

Namun semua itu langsung dihancurkan dengan keberadaan Byun Baekhyun yang terasa real dan unreal disaat yang sama. Pria mungil didepannya ini terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi nyata. Chanyeol bahkan masih setengah tak percaya bahwa Baekhyun adalah manusia.

Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Hufhh.. pantas saja dia memberikan tes kesabaran diawal tadi, ternyata disinilah kesabaranku sungguh di uji."

_"Ow.. kesabaran apa maksudmu Park Chanyeol?, kesabaran untuk menunggu si Tuan Muda cantik ini bangun, atau kesabaran untuk tidak menerkamnya"_

"Diamlah kau bisikan hati sialan.." Chanyeol mengumpat dengan suara mendesis kepada dirinya sendiri dengan segala pemikiran konyolnya.

Chanyeol mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan buku ditangannya.

"Kenapa tiba- tiba terasa panas disini?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

_"engh.."_

_"SUARA APA ITU?!!." Batin Chanyeol berteriak panik._

"Oh tidak.." Chanyeol memandang horor pada satu- satunya orang yang berada diruangan ini bersamanya.

_"engh.."_

Mata kelereng Chanyeol terbelalak, menampilkan mata hitam kelam itu yang sekarang memandang Baekhyun dengan nanar.

Seketika rona merah merambati wajah Chanyeol hingga ke leher dan telinganya. Pria berambut merah itu merona.

"Ayolahh.. apakah belum cukup kau mengujiku saat kau tidur dalam diam. Sekarang kau mengujiku dengan mengeluarkan suara aneh- aneh itu." Chanyeol mengeluh kepada Baekhyun yang bahkan masih terjebak didalam mimpinya sendiri.

"Hiks.. s-sakit.. hiks.."

Wajah Chanyeol yang tadinya memerah, sekarang justru berangsur- angsur menjadi putih kembali. Bahkan menjadi lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"T-Tuan Byun, kau tak apa?" Dengan sigap Chanyeol langsung mendekati pria mungil itu. Memposisikan diri berjongkok didepan sofa tempat Baekhyun tidur, tepat didepan wajah si Tuan Byun yang -tidak masuk akal- cantik.

"Hiks.. sakitt.. siapapun.. aku.. mohon tolong aku.." Chanyeol pun dengan tangan bergetar canggung, mencoba selembut mungkin menyingkap poni yang menutupi setengah wajah Baekhyun.

_"Dia masih tidur." Pikir Chanyeol saat melihat bagaimana mata Baekhyun tertutup rapat dan napasnya yang masih naik turun teratur._

"Kurasa dia punya kebiasaan berbicara saat tidur." Chanyeol menarik kesimpulan dengan sungguh sederhana.

Dan setelah menyadari posisinya, yang tengah berhadapan dengan Tuan Byun dengan sungguh dekat. Wajah mereka bahkan hanya berjarak setebal buku yang tadi Chanyeol baca. Rona merah itu kembali merambati wajah Chanyeol. Percayalah, pria setinggi 185cm ini, hanya penampilannya saja yang sungguh sangar, namun kenyataannya sungguh polos bila berhadapan dengan seseorang yang menurutnya 'menarik'. Chanyeol terlalu sibuk mencari uang selama ini, pengalaman romansanya sungguh nol besar.

Kelopak mata dari mata lebar Chanyeol mengedip dengan sungguh lambat dan jarang. Lebih sering terbuka untuk melahap pesona seseorang didepannya. Dari jarak sungguh dekat ini banyak hal yang Chanyeol dapatkan.

Seperti bagaimana manisnya eyeliner yang Baekhyun pakai. Seperti bagaimana segarnya aroma Stroberi menguar dari rambut Baekhyun. Dan seperti ekspresi mengerut lucu namun tak wajar dari wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat seperti orang kesakitan.

"Tolong..." Chanyeol mengerjap, nah.. Baekhyun mulai mengigau lagi. Membuat yang lebih tinggi bertanya- tanya, apakah isi dari mimpi yang lebih pendek.

"Hueee.. tolong aku..." Chanyeol sedikit tersentak, suara rengekan dan tangisan Baekhyun menjadi lebih nyaring.

Disertai dengan gerakan badan Baekhyun yang gelisah, kedua tangan Baekhyun menyilang memeluk dirinya sendiri, kakinya menendang kesana kemari dengan liar.

"Hentikan.. hentikan.. menjauh dariku.. hentikan!!" Chanyeol pun dengan panik mulai membangunkan Baekhyun saat pria mungil itu histeris dalam tidurnya.

"Tuan! Tuan! Bangunlah!" Chanyeol menepuk pipi Baekhyun pelan.

Namun Baekhyun tak kunjung bangun bahkan setelah puluhan kali Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Menjauh dariku!! menjauh!" Semakin histerisnya Baekhyun maka semakin paniklah Chanyeol.

Dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat Chanyeol memposisikan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua bahu Baekhyun, lalu mengguncang bahu sempit itu dengan sekali hentakan, "BANGUNLAH BAEKHYUN AH!"

Baekhyun pun langsung tersentak bangun, kembali ke dunia nyata dengan kepanikan dan kesakitan yang masih dapat dirasakannya, membuatnya bangkit dan menggapai apapun yang ada didepannya, persis seperti seorang korban kapal karam dilautan yang akan tenggelam lalu menarik apapun untuk digapai menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Dan Chanyeol dengan amat kebetulannya berada pada posisi yang sungguh dekat untuk digapai.

Semuanya terjadi bagai kilatan cahaya bagi Chanyeol. Tanpa dia ketahui kapan dimulainya, dua tangan lentik itu sudah meremat bagian depan bajunya. Menarik Chanyeol mendekat. Dengan refleks karena terkejut, Chanyeol justru memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menghindar.

Sungguh kuatnya rematan tangan Baekhyun pada baju Chanyeol membuat pria itu ikut tertarik bersama Chanyeol. Dan karena tiba- tiba harus menanggung beban berat Baekhyun yang tak dia duga, Chanyeol -yang diikuti Baekhyun- terjatuh dengan posisi telentang pada permadani dilantai perpustakaan ini, bersama Baekhyun yang jatuh diatas tubuhnya.

"Hahh... Hahh... hahh..." Napas keduanya beradu dengan cepat.

Kepala Baekhyun tertidur dengan nyaman berbantalkan dada Chanyeol yang sungguh liat. Napasnya berantakan setelah baru saja terbebas dari mimpi mengerikan tadi. Baekhyun masih ketakutan, pria itu bahkan tanpa sadar masih meremat bagian depan baju Chanyeol dengan amat sangat kuat.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, pemuda itu tidur terlentang sambil menatap langit- langit dengan napas yang memburu. Terlalu banyak adrenalin sekarang, keterkejutan itu membuatnya terengah. Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya dilantai, sambil mengatur napasnya, dan sambil coba mengabaikan makhluk lain yang sedang berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Kau beraroma seperti kebun jeruk." Baekhyun berucap dengan suara yang sungguh pelan, namun cukup terdengar untuk mereka berdua.

"Itu karena aku menyemprotkan banyak pengharum ruangan ke bajuku, pengharum ruangan beraroma jeruk. Aku tak memiliki banyak uang untuk membeli parfum badan." Chanyeol menjawab asal sesuai kenyataan.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa jawaban itu sungguh membuat Baekhyun tertengun.

"Sungguh?" dan Baekhyun mulai tersenyum lemah, kepalanya mendongak kearah Chanyeol, dia bangkit dengan masih berada diatas tubuh Chanyeol dengan bertumpu pada tangannya yang meremat baju bagian depan Chanyeol dengan erat.

Chanyeol menatap wajah diatasnya itu dengan nanar. Astaga... apakah dia tadi dijatuhi malaikat.

"Sungguh." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Tanpa diduga olehnya, Baekhyun justru tertawa renyah. Tawanya membuat siapapun yang mendengar akan ikut tertawa bersamanya, dan begitu juga Chanyeol. Keduanya larut dalam tawa yang menenangkan setelah beberapa saat lalu mengalami hal yang sungguh mengejutkan.

Lalu Baekhyun dengan perlahan kembali merebahkan kepalanya diatas dada Chanyeol, dan menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya diatas pemuda Park itu. Tanpa tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah sekarat sekarang menahan letupan detakan jantung didada.

"Kau memanggilku apa saat membangunkanku tadi?" Baekhyun kembali bersuara dengan nada yang sungguh rendah.

Chanyeol ragu sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Baekhyun ah."

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama, membuat Chanyeol harus menunduk untuk memastikan apakah Tuan Muda kesayangan semua orang itu kembali tertidur.

"Kau memanggil namaku dengan nama yang sama dengan bagaimana wanita itu memanggil, namun kau membuat namaku terdengar dengan suasana yang berbeda. Kau memanggil namaku saat menolongku, bukan menyiksaku. Aku rasa itu cukup untukku. Terima kasih Chanyeol, terima kasih sudah membangunkanku." Chanyeol tak menyela sedikitpun, terlalu menikmati suara Baekhyun yang berbicara dengan nada yang sungguh rendah lagi menghayutkan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tanpa tahu malu kembali menyamankan posisinya diatas tubuh Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu kembali menutup matanya.

"Tepuk.." Ujarnya pelan sambil menutup mata.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, meskipun bingung dengan situasi ini, tetap menuruti keinginan Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan tangan kanan Chanyeol mendarat di punggung Baekhyun, menepuk- nepuk punggung itu dengan perlahan, seakan tengah menidurkan bayi.

"Aroma jeruk dan bukan aroma tanah dihutan, panggilan pertolongan bukan cemoohan, tepukan pelan bukan pukulan. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Sekarang aku percaya bahwa ini nyata dan aku telah bangun dari mimpi buruk itu. Bahwa sekarang semuanya baik- baik saja, wanita itu tak ada disini, dia sekarang sedang membusuk di penjara." Suara Baekhyun sungguh rendah, seperti bisikan namun juga seperti senandung merdu. Nada suaranya terdengar lelah.

Chanyeol bahkan sampai tak tega untuk bertanya siapakah wanita yang Baekhyun maksud.

Baekhyun makin meringkuk didada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, bacakan sesuatu" pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Merasa bahwa situasi ini sungguh mirip dengan bagian novel yang dirinya bacakan kepada Baekhyun sebelum pemuda itu tertidur tadi. Cukup mudah bagi Chanyeol yang terbiasa menghapal banyak lagu untuk mengingat puisi singkat yang tadi dibacanya.

Sambil memberikan tepukan- tepukan menenangkan dipunggung Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai membacakan puisi "Gerobak-Dorong Merah" karya William Carlos Williams.

_begitu banyak yang bergantung_

_pada_

_gerobak- dorong_

_merah_

_berlapis air_

_hujan_

_di samping ayam- ayam_

_putih._

Dengan mata yang semakin memberat, Baekhyun berusaha untuk berucap.

"Park Chanyeol, kau lolos audisi dariku." Sebelum kegelapan menjemputnya menuju tidur yang nyenyak tanpa mimpi.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku menatap langit- langit diatas mereka. Tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah orang pertama yang mendengar suara tawa Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun lagi setelah sekian lama. Tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah orang pertama yang mendengar nada suara Baekhyun yang telah melunturkan kesopanan disetiap patah katanya, dan Chanyeol juga tak menyadari bahwa segala suasana ini membuatnya ikut terhanyut dalam tidur yang damai.

Dengan tangan yang semula menepuk punggung Baekhyun pelan, berubah menjadi mendekapnya.

Itulah yang terjadi sebelum akhirnya semua orang menyaksikan kedua orang ini beberapa menit kemudian.

.

.

.

**Musim Semi 2011 di Mansion Byun**

Semuanya terdiam dikoridor bagian sayap kiri Mansion Byun itu. Pintu perpustakaan kembali tertutup. Seolah semua orang memikirkan hal yang sama dan klop satu sama lain, akhirnya mereka semua membiarkan Tuan Muda Byun beristirahat bersama pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

Entah apa yang sudah terjadi diantara keduanya, biarkanlah menjadi kenangan diantara mereka berdua saja. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang merasa berhak tahu hal itu.

Mereka terlalu menghormati privasi Tuan Muda mereka.

"Wow... Itu bukanlah pemandangan yang biasa aku lihat saat kesini." Suara yang sungguh ramah itu mengejutkan semua orang, membuat seluruh mata menyorot pada seorang pria berkemeja putih dan sedang berdiri santai dengan tangan yang dimasukkan pada celana kain hitamnya. Jangan lupakan dua kancing atas kemeja yang dibiarkan terbuka. Sungguh penampilan yang modis dan... seksi.

Semua orang langsung terkekeh kecil saat menyadari siapakah pria itu.

"Jongdae ahjussi!" dan pastinya, si cerewet Jimin yang lebih dulu bersuara.

"Hallo~ Hallo~ Sudah kubilang kan, panggil aku Chen Ahjussi, lebih keren" respon pria bernama Jongdae itu sambil melambai kepada semua orang yang berada disitu dengan akrab nan santai.

"Sejak kapan Chen Ahjussi ada disini?" Tanya Jimin dengan sungguh akrab.

"Humm.. coba aku pikir- pikir.. " Suara Chen sungguh jernih dan nada suaranya sungguh menyenangkan. Beberapa Maid bahkan menatapnya dengan memuja dan merona.

Dan dengan sialannya Chen malah mengedipkan mata, menggoda Maid yang sedang menatapnya penuh pujaan itu, menciptakan pekikan tertahan.

Lalu dengan santainya berjalan menuju Xiumin yang sedari tadi membeku dan tak dapat bicara. Matanya terlalu terpaku pada Chen yang menatap lurus padanya. Lalu pria Kim yang tahun ini memasuki umur 40 tahun itu dengan santai melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Xiumin dengan akrab.

"Kau tahu Jimin, aku sudah berada disini sejak lamaaaa sekali. Namun saat aku baru saja melewati gerbang depan, aku melihat seekor kucing yang berjalan dengan tergesa- gesa." Ucapannya memang tertuju pada Jimin, namun matanya justru terfokus pada Xiumin.

Membuat pria manis berwajah kucing itu memucat.

Beberapa Maid menundukkan kepala sambil menyembunyikan tawa. Dan satu- persatu memilih untuk pergi dari situ, melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka, sekaligus memberikan privasi pada tamu- tamu kesayangan Tuan Byun. Sepertinya musim semi tahun ini penuh dengan bunga cinta yang bermekaran, pikir mereka.

"Jadi Jimin, aku ikuti saja kucing lucu itu hingga ke depan pintu Mansion. Baru saja aku ingin memanggilnya, si adik kucing mendahuluiku. Dan yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah perkelahian dua kucing yang sungguh lucu, mengapa kakak kucing itu memarahi adik kucing tentang bolos sekolah, sedangkan ini adalah hari Minggu. Apa yang keduanya khawatirkan hingga melupakan nama hari."

Mendengar itu membuat Xiumin menutup mulutnya rapat. Sedangkan Jimin menepuk dahinya, merasa bodoh sekali. Yah.. walaupun gadis Shin itu memang tetap bolos les vocalnya, namun bukan bolos sekolah.

"Tapi tak apa, aku suka saat melihat bagaimana sayang dan khawatirnya kakak kucing itu kepada adik kucing. Aku bangga padanya." Chen menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan yang sungguh dalam. Lalu Xiumin balik menatap mata Chen.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya gemas melihat pemandangan didepannya, dirinya sudah terbiasa menjadi obat nyamuk bila Chen ahjussi bertemu dengan Minseok Oppanya.

Xiumin memutar bola matanya. Cukup sudah segala cerita tentang kucing- kucing ini, yang dirinya tahu pasti Chen tengah menyinggung tentang diri Xiumin sendiri. Dasar tua bangka playboy sialan, rutuk Xiumin dalam hati.

Xiumin menghempaskan tangan Chen dengan kasar. Lalu melewatinya begitu saja seakan tak ada orang disitu. Dirinya sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan pria berbibir keriting itu sekarang. Apalagi berbicara padanya.

"Jimin, bukankah tadi kita berencana untuk makan malam. Ayo.."

Xiumin berjalan menuju bagian kanan Mansion, meninggalkan adik sepupunya bersama -

"Kenapa Oppaku dingin padamu Ahjussi?. Tak seperti biasanya." Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Oh... itu karena dia menyatakan perasaan padaku seminggu yang lalu."

Mata Jimin membelalak, "The What?! , lalu?"

Chen tersenyum menatap Xiumin yang sudah berjalan jauh didepan mereka, namun matanya menyorotkan kesedihan.

"Dan si tua bangka dan bodoh Kim Jongdae justru menolaknya."

\- cinta tak berbalasnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

AN :

Aku tau kok sugar~

Aku udah kaya penulis bipolar yang awalnya bikin penyiksaan kejam, lalu masuk ke adegan Chanbaek yang semanis gula, lalu malah di epilog in sama cerita bittersweetnya Chenmin.

Ku juga bingung kenapa ku seperti ini. ahahaha.

Mungkin mulai Chapter depan, alur waktu kita bakalan cepat banget loncat- loncat kedepannya. Gak lagi merangkak kaya sekarang. Demi Tuhan yang baik, kita perlu sebulan cuma untuk menyelesaikan satu hari audisi kekekeke.

Selamat datang Chenie~~ di FF abal- abal ini. Ku sudah menyiapkan peran yang besar untuk mu. Huahahaha /ketawa jahat ala sunmi.

Ngomong- ngomong, ku minta maaf sebesar besarnya kepada seluruh Fansnya Sunmi karena memakai nama dia sebagai pemeran antagonis. Ku sungguh gak ada maksud jahat, ku bahkan suka banget sama dia. Maafkan aku ya, ku cuma pinjam nama, sedangkan karakter mereka murni ciptaan otak ku yang rada gak waras ini.

Thanks A LOT to :

Bubbleclay, chanyeoru, ChanBaek09, CHANBAEQ, danactebh, Cheonsa528, BabeBaekhyun, dan semua Guest

Terima Kasih juga kepada semuanya yang sudah Read, Favorite, dan Follow cerita ini. Guys, you know I love all of you right?

Semoga kalian semua Sehat dan Bahagia selalu. Semoga hari- hari terakhir puasanya lancar bagi yang menjalankan. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di Chapter selanjutnya. Lets Love Eri!!/Bow


	7. Chapter VII : Just With You

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , Little bit Hurt, BxB, and I'm trying so hard to make this fic being so fluffy.

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun ku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

_._

_._

Happy Reading

Chapter 7 : Just With You

.

.

**The Red Wheelbarrow**

**William Carlos Williams**

**so much depends**

**upon**

**a red wheel**

**barrow**

**glazed with rain**

**water**

**beside the white**

**chickens.**

.

.

Musim Semi 2011

Ditengah malam diakhir musim semi. Hujan mengguyur sebagian wilayah Korea Selatan. Membuat tidur orang- orang yang berada dibawah awan dan rinai hujan itu menjadi semakin nyenyak.

Pria berambut merah bernama Park Chanyeol adalah salah satunya. Dengan ditemani suara lembut hujan yang sungguh menenangkan, Chanyeol memasuki fase tidur yang semakin dalam.

Chanyeol merasa tidurnya sungguh nyenyak malam ini. Dikelilingi aroma buku, beralaskan tikar yang entah mengapa sungguh nyaman dan lembut, dan jangan lupakan guling yang amat sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk, serta menguarkan aroma stroberi yang sungguh manis.

Chanyeol sungguh menyukai guling ini. Pria 20 tahun itupun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada _guling _tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tidurnya justru semakin nyenyak. Sedangkan Baekhyun -si guling Chanyeol- justru terbangun karena mendengar guyuran hujan mengelilingi mereka.

Dia adalah pria yang sensitif dengan suara. Begitulah adanya.

Aroma napas Chanyeol menerpa ujung atas rambut Baekhyun. Tangan kiri pria tinggi itu menjadi bantal kepala Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan kanannya mendekap Baekhyun dengan sungguh erat. Jangan lupakan kaki Chanyeol yang sudah melilit tubuh Baekhyun disana sini.

_"Ohh.. sungguh lancang sekali.__" Komentar Baekhyun sambil tertawa didalam hatinya_.

Jika saja Chanyeol dalam keadaan sadar. Mungkin pria itu justru terkena serangan jantung karena terlampau gugup, sebelum dapat mengurung seorang Milyader Termuda Korea Selatan bernama Byun Baekhyun itu didalam rengkuhannya.

Meski sesak, Baekhyun justru menikmati seluruh perilaku Chanyeol padanya. Suhu udara semakin turun sebab hujan lebat yang mengguyur diakhir musim semi ini. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengigil, alhasil, Flower Boy yang dijuluki CEO Jenius BB Grub itupun justru menyerahkan dirinya sendiri untuk meringkuk lebih dekat didalam pelukan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Pria cantik rupawan itu mencoba memejamkan matanya. Untuk kembali ikut tidur menyusul Chanyeol.

Namun,

Lucunya dan sekaligus ironisnya, Baekhyun justru tak bisa tidur sekarang. Kita tak bisa melupakan fakta bahwa Baekhyun perlu mendengarkan seseorang membacakan sesuatu kepadanya agar dirinya dapat tertidur.

Dan yang dapat melakukan itu hanyalah Park Chanyeol seorang.

Aneh memang, namun bilang kenyataannya memang begitu, Baekhyun mau bagaimana lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri, mengingat bagaimana bisa dirinya dua kali tertidur disebabkan Puisi Gerobak-Dorong Merah. Dan akhirnya Tuan Muda Baekhyun sungguh tertawa dengan geli karena mengingat fakta itu terus- menerus.

"Kau tahu, saat tengah malam ada seseorang yang tertawa tanpa alasan, itu dapat membuat orang lain menjadi merinding ketakutan." Suara husky Chanyeol terdengar sungguh serak saat mengatakan itu, khas seseorang baru bangun tidur. Pria itu berbicara dengan masih menutup matanya.

Suara Chanyeol yang berpadu dengan suara hujan diluar, hummm.. itu sungguh perpaduan yang tak biasa.

"Kau terbangun?. Tidurlah lagi.." Ujar Baekhyun ramah.

Mendengar itu Chanyeol merasakan sebuah hantaman menuju dadanya. OH ASTAGA, adakah suara lain yang lebih menggemaskan daripada suara bangun tidur Baekhyun. DIAM KALIAN SEMUA, Chanyeol akan memerangi siapapun yang berani mengatakan ada.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Chanyeol bertanya, pria tinggi itu mencoba -sekuat tenaga- bersikap seakan- akan dirinya tak sadar dimanakah kaki dan tangannya bertandang sekarang.

"Gerobak-Dorong Merah." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tetap diam, dia tahu Baekhyun akan melanjutkan penjelasannya. Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa mereka berdua pernah bertemu entah dimana. Chanyeol merasakan perasaan nostalgia akan segala hal tentang Baekhyun. Mereka berdua terasa akrab dan dekat.

Entah ini hanya ilusi Chanyeol yang merasa bahwa dirinya sungguh akrab dengan Tuan Muda Byun ini tanpa harus berkenalan lama, atau ini hanyalah salah satu pesona Byun Baekhyun? Dapat membuat orang lain menjadi sungguh nyaman dan terbuka pada pria mungil tersebut. Chanyeol tak tahu, yang pasti dirinya hanya ingin terus berada didekat pria didalam dekapannya ini.

"Kurasa aku tak akan bisa melupakan akan fakta bahwa diriku dua kali tertidur karena puisi tentang gerobak dorong. Sepertinya disepanjang sisa hidupku nanti, seluruh gerobak didunia ini akan membuatku ingat pada hari ini. Itu sungguh lucu, karena itulah aku menertawakannya" Jelas Baekhyun, tunggu sebentar, mari kita semua mengingat kembali, sejak kapan Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun secerewet, sesantai, dan seterbuka ini.

Chanyeol menepuk- nepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun. Chanyeol berkesimpulan Baekhyun akan menyukai perlakuan seperti itu, dan tentunya itu benar. Terbukti dengan makin merapatnya Baekhyun padanya. Semakin mendekat bahkan disaat tubuh mereka memang sudah tak berjarak sama sekali.

Chanyeol pun membuka matanya. Melihat bagaimana dirinya yang tengah tidur dengan posisi menyamping sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun merendahkan kepalanya, membuatnya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"Kurasa, aku juga akan terus mengingat saat ini bila melihat gerobak merah manapun di dunia ini. Saat- saat pertama kali kita bertemu" Ujar Chanyeol, menimpali ucapan Baekhyun tadi.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum, meskipun Baekhyun tak akan dapat melihat senyum pemuda jangkung itu.

"Apakah kau memang seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti ini, mudah tersenyum, ramah, dan amat sopan kepada orang lain, sehingga orang- orang menjadi tak bisa untuk tak menyukaimu." Ujar Chanyeol.

Dan tanpa diduga, justru membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Cukup lama hingga membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah dan ingin menarik kembali ucapannya.

"Maafkan ak-"

"Tak apa." respon Baekhyun cepat, sebelum Chanyeol dapat berkata.

"Kurasa aku memang seperti itu. Ada wanita jahat yang dulu sungguh membenciku karena perilaku ku terus menyinggungnya tanpa aku sadari. Kurasa sejak saat itu aku selalu berusaha untuk menyenangkan hati orang lain dan menghindari mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat menyakiti dan menyinggung hati orang lain." Nah kan... Tuan Muda Byun berubah menjadi cerewet, bila berhadapan dengan Chanyeol tentunya.

"Itu... wanita yang ada dimimpimu?" Chanyeol bertanya dan Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dia menakutkan?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat, membicarakan Lee Sunmi adalah topik yang sangat tak bisa disebut menyenangkan.

"Lebih daripada itu, wanita itu mengerikan." Jawab Baekhyun seraya menutup kedua matanya, lalu balik memeluk pinggang Chanyeol, membuat yang lebih tinggi menjadi terdiam bagai patung.

"Ayo kita berhenti membicarakannya, bacakan aku sesuatu agar aku bisa tidur, besok adalah hari yang sibuk untuk kita." Baekhyun berucap pelan, mengabaikan tubuh Chanyeol yang menjadi menegang saat dipeluk olehnya.

Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya, Chanyeol mencoba untuk bangkit. Ingin mengambil salah satu dari ribuan buku di perpustakaan ini. Namun ada sebuah tangan halus yang menahan pinggangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ini hanya imajinasi Chanyeol, atau dirinya sungguh mendengar nada posesif dari suara Tuan Muda Byun didepannya ini.

Pasti hanyalah imajinasi ku, batin Chanyeol berkilah.

"Mengambil buku untuk kubacakan pada mu." Jawab Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, lalu perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, "Baiklah." Ujarnya singkat, seraya ikut bangkit, mendudukan dirinya di atas permadani.

Keduanya pun berhadapan dengan posisi duduk dilantai.

Baekhyun menatap kosong kearah Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan dalam.

Pria jangkung itu penasaran, sebenarnya saat kapan Baekhyun akan terlihat jelek. Bahkan dalam keadaan kemeja acak- acakan, celana kain hitam nya kusut, makeup yang berantakan dengan eyeliner luntur mengelilingi sekitaran mata sipit lucu itu, dan jangan lupakan rambut sehitam arang itu yang sungguh jauh dari kata rapi. Baekhyun masih tampak sungguh indah bahkan disaat paling berantakan sekalipun.

Dan yang lebih menakjubkan adalah, Baekhyun sama sekali tak berusaha untuk tampak indah, pria itu memang -sialan- cantik dari sananya.

"Kau pasti sudah bosan dipuji cantik." Ya, itu adalah Chanyeol yang berucap tanpa sadar.

"Sangat." Jawab Baekhyun singkat dan tegas, suaranya terdengar tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Dan faktanya -bukan maksud menyombongkan diri- sudah banyak orang yang rela mati untuk melindungi si cantik ini, dan si cantik ini juga pernah hampir mati karena kecantikannya." Sepertinya Tuan Muda kita tak akan pernah bisa melupakan kenangan mengerikan yang pernah dialaminya saat batita dulu.

Ini bukan salah Chanyeol, namun entah mengapa dirinya merasa bersalah, pada hal yang bahkan dirinya tak paham. Sepertinya Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang tak nyaman mendengar pujian. Entah Baekhyun sadar atau tidak, pria itu seperti menahan amarah lalu melontarkan kalimat- kalimat yang akan membuat _seseorang yang memujinya_ menjadi mati kutu.

Suasana tiba- tiba menjadi canggung. Dan sebuah kecanggungan adalah hal yang selalu membuat Chanyeol merasa tak nyaman.

Baekhyun benci pujian.

Dan Chanyeol benci kecanggungan.

Great, mereka sama- sama aneh.

"Kau tidur hampir semalaman dengan pakaian formal seperti itu, kau bahkan masih menggunakan sepatu kulit. Pasti tak nyaman sekali." satu- satunya pilihan Chanyeol adalah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tanpa dia duga, perkataan itu justru membuat Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Oh... Chanyeol paham sekarang, Tuan Muda Byun ini lebih menyukai sebuah perhatian daripada sebuah pujian. Dua hal yang terkadang sungguh mirip namun nyatanya berbeda.

"Lalu, apa kau bersedia membantuku mengganti baju, Tuan Park?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol gelagapan, Oh No... Baekhyun bahkan sampai kembali memakai bahasa formal kepadanya.

"TIDAK! Bukan! Er... Maksudku, em.. Maksud saya..." Telinga Chanyeol menjadi memerah karena malu, dan bersyukurlah Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tak dapat melihatnya.

"Pft.. Hahaha.."

Suara tawa Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menghentikan perkataan apapun yang sedang dia coba utarakan. Chanyeol menatap pria mungil didepannya dengan cemberut, merasa dipermainkan. Oh.. jangan salah, dirinya suka melihat Baekhyun tertawa, namun sedikit menyebalkan bila itu karena Baekhyun menjadikannya sebagai lelucon.

"Kau puas?" Owwww.. ada Giant Baby sedang merajuk.

Baekhyun juga sedikit terkejut, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun mendengar nada suara seperti itu dari Chanyeol.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." jawab Chanyeol, berlawanan sekali dengan nada suaranya. Tentunya Baekhyun menyadari itu.

Ternyata Chanyeol adalah pembohong yang buruk, pikir Baekhyun. Menciptakan tawa jahat di dalam hati Baekhyun.

"Kau iya." Sepertinya Baekhyun masih belum puas untuk menggoda Chanyeol.

Dengan wajah semakin menekuk Chanyeol menjawab, "Aku tidak!" dengan suara tegas.

"Ahahaha... Kau iya!" Tak ada kata menyerah bagi Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang tidak!. Berhenti menertawakan aku." Begitu pula bagi Chanyeol.

"Nahh.. benarkan, kau marah."

Chanyeol sampai menutup matanya untuk menahan kesal. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin kabur saja.

"Tidak." Jawabnya.

"Iya."

"tidak."

"Iyaaaa.."

"tidakkkk.."

"Iya iya iya iya"

"Tidak tidak tidak tidak"

" Iya, kau tidak marah Park Chanyeol."

"Tidak, aku marah Byun Baekhyun."

Segalanya menjadi hening.

Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali.

"Eh?" Chanyeol menjadi blank, dirinya tadi bilang apa?

Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah melebarkan senyum kemenangannya.

"Kau sudah mengakuinya.." Baekhyun berucap itu dengan penuh kebanggaan pada diri sendiri.

"Apa?! Tidak!! Aku tak pernah mengaku aku marah!, kau curang!." Chanyeol membantah dengan panik.

"Oh.. jadi kau memang marah, tapi tak ingin mengaku saja?"

"Iya! eh? Maksudku tidak!. emm.. maksudku iya.., Eh.. aku sekarang jadi bingung apa perbedaan Iya dan Tidak." Chanyeol menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Luar biasa bingung.

Baekhyun bukan lagi tertawa geli. Pria cantik itu bahkan tertawa terbahak- bahak hingga memegangi perutnya.

"Ahahahhahahha!! Bagaimana bisa ada pria selugu dirimu di abad 21 seperti ini." Suara tawa Baekhyun memenuhi setiap sudut ruang perpustakaan ini, bahkan mungkin terdengar sampai keluar.

Chanyeol menghela napas kesal, harga dirinya sebagai pria paling cool satu komplek apartemen seperti telah terbanting ke tanah. Dirinya tak bisa menerima ini.

"Aku tidak lugu." Ujar Chanyeol kesal.

Yang justru semakin membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kau iya." Baekhyun menjawab sambil tertawa.

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya kesal, "Haishh aku tidak!"

"Oh tidakk... kumohon jangan mulai perdebatan yang lain lagi. Aku akan mati karena tertawa." Baekhyun berucap disela tawanya.

Chanyeol mendengus melihat itu, "Aku baru tahu ternyata kau sungguh menyebalkan. Apakah kau aslinya memang selalu seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sinis.

Tak diduga, Baekhyun justru menggeleng.

"Tidak... aku seperti ini _hanya_ _padamu_."

Chanyeol terdiam.

Baekhyun ikut terdiam.

Hujan diluar pun ikut berhenti, mendukung dalam menciptakan suasana sunyi.

Bahkan nyamuk perpustakaan pun tak berani bersuara.

Rona merah merambati wajah keduanya dengan sungguh cepat. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja wajah keduanya sudah menjadi merah padam.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun merasakan wajah dan tubuh mereka menghangat sebab aliran darah dibawah kulit mereka yang sungguh cepat menuju kepermukaan. Membuat kedua anak adam itu salah tingkah dan tak tenang ditempat duduk masing- masing.

"Ekhm.. hahaha... kurasa aku harus mencari buku yang bagus untuk kubaca." Chanyeol berdehem dan tertawa palsu yang Demi Tuhan sungguh terdengar canggung, dirinya bangkit lalu kabur dari suasana canggung yang dapat membuatnya mati karena malu jika duduk lebih lama lagi di hadapan Baekhyun, bahkan bila itu hanya sedetik.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, pria mungil itu telah menundukkan kepala sambil memegangi kedua pipi dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hangat..." Gumamnya dengan sungguh pelan dan hanya dapat didengar oleh Byun Baekhyun seorang. Entah itu ditujukan pada kedua pipinya ataukah ditujukan pada relung hatinya. Biarlah hanya Baekhyun dan Tuhan yang tahu kebenarannya.

.

.

Tanpa keduanya ketahui atau mungkin sebenarnya salah satunya tahu, hanya saja tak mengingat fakta ini sekarang. Diluar pintu perpustakaan, terdapat dua maid yang bertugas untuk berjaga didepan pintu tersebut, meski biasanya mereka berjaga didepan kamar Tuan Byun saat malam hari, malam ini sedikit spesial karena sang Tuan Muda justru tidur didalam perpustakaan.

Keduanya berada disitu untuk siap siaga bila dipanggil Tuan Muda mereka jika saja Tuan Byun memerlukan bantuan, dan malam ini tambahan satu Maid untuk berjaga jika Tamu Tuan Muda mereka juga memerlukan bantuan.

Dan satu lagi hal yang pasti, keduanya telah mendengar sebagian besar canda tawa Tuan Muda mereka bersama pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol didalam sana.

Ohh.. tenang saja, menjadi Maid di Mansion Byun membuat mereka paham akan sebuah ungkapan.

**Biarkan ****Pohon di Dalam Rumah Kaca**

Yang artinya, bagaimanapun indahnya tanaman di dalam rumah kaca. Kita harus tetap membiarkan tanaman itu didalam. Jangan mengeluarkannya atau tanaman itu akan mati dan membusuk. Lalu baunya akan menyebar kemana- mana dan masalahpun semakin membesar.

Singkatnya, itu adalah pribahasa yang menegaskan Maid untuk **tutup mulut**, seberapa _indah _pun cerita didalam Mansion ini.

"Kau dengar itu? Mereka berdebat seperti anak sekolah dasar. Manisnya.." Bisik Maid yang rambutnya disanggul dengan rapi.

Sedangkan Maid dengan rambut lurus diurai disampingnya, hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Tak ada aturan dalam berpenampilan di Mansion ini. Jika pekerja dan maid ingin berseragam silahkan, dan jika tidak juga silahkan, mereka juga bebas untuk menata rambut mereka sesuai kehendaknya. Penampilan mereka cukup bebas. Asalkan tetap sopan, tidak terlalu mencolok hingga menyakiti mata, intinya sewajarnya saja, yang membuat diri mereka nyaman dan percaya diri.

"Aku bersyukur memiliki shift malam untuk hari ini. Aku jadi dapat mendengar suara tawanya, astaga.. Tuan Muda sungguh manis, kau tahu.. ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara tawanya. Sebelumnya aku hanya mengetahui itu dari cerita ibuku yang menjadi Maid disini saat Tuan Byun masih kecil." Ujar Maid berambut hitam lurus yang telah disanggul rapi.

Keduanya berbicara dengan suara berbisik. Diingatkan sekali lagi, tak ada ruangan kedap suara di Mansion ini kecuali ruang musik. Sehingga, kedua Maid ini tak mau suara mereka terdengar sampai kemana- mana.

"Aku juga bersyukur karena telah bertukar shift dengan Hani Eonni malam ini." Ujar Maid satunya yang lebih memilih untuk mengurai rambut lurus dan hitam legam nya.

"Itu karena kau terlalu baik Kyungsoon ah, ckckck.. kenapa para maid senior sungguh suka menukar shift malamnya dengan shift siang yang dimiliki maid junior, kita harus melaporkan ini pada Tuan Muda." Ujar Maid bersanggul rambut itu kepada Kyungsoon.

Kyungsoon menggeleng.

"Biarkan saja, aku menikmati pekerjaan ini." Gadis itu tersenyum tulus.

"Kau memang aneh. Hei, ini bukan hanya tentang dirimu. Banyak Maid Junior lain yang menjadi kurang tidur karena shift siang mereka terus ditukar paksa dengan shift malam maid- maid senior." Kyungsoon menatap gadis didepannya.

"Kau sungguh tegas dan berani Seulgi ah" Ujarnya kemudian dengan suara yang amat pelan.

Seulgi hanya tersenyum manis.

"Itu karena aku ingin berkencan saat malam hari dan saat shiftku kosong, tapi terus tak bisa sebab mendapat shift malam berturut- turut."

Kyungsoon memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tarik lagi pujianku, dasar kau rubah licik. Siapa lagi yang kau kencani sekarang?." Tanya Kyungsoon mencemooh.

Sepertinya hubungan kedua Maid ini sungguh akrab. Seulgi menampilkan senyumnya yang manis.

"Aku tak tahu, kurasa aku akan memilihnya dari salah satu koleksiku nanti. Tergantung moodku"

Kyungsoon menganga.

"Kau kira kekasih itu seperti sepatu dilemari?. Bisa kau pilih yang mana saja untuk di ajak jalan. Lalu kau lepas begitu saja saat sudah pulang kerumah. Lalu memakai sepatu yang baru lagi besoknya _tergantung mood mu_."

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkan kisah cintaku." Ujar Seulgi kesal.

"Oh.. seperti ada cinta saja di antara kau dan belasan kekasih mu itu."

Seulgi hanya mendengus kesal. Tak dapat membantah karena perkataan Kyungsoon memang benar. Namun gadis itu tak benar- benar bisa marah pada Kyungsoon, mungkin beberapa jam lagi keduanya kembali mengobrol dengan santai.

Bagaimanapun begitulah interaksi sahabat dekat bukan?. Lagipula Seulgi sudah terlampau biasa dengan semua hal tajam yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoon. Gadis itu terlalu berterus terang.

Ow... ada yang terkejut? Karena ternyata Kyungsoon yang manis didepan Tuan Byun dapat berbicara kejam seperti itu?. Janganlah kalian terkejut. Bagaimanapun dia adalah putri Tuan Do dan Adik Perempuan dari Do kyungsoo yang keduanya juga terkenal memiliki mulut pedas.

Buah selalu jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Sungguh menakjubkan bagaimana nenek moyang kita dapat menciptakan pribahasa yang bahkan masih dapat digunakan hingga abad 21 seperti sekarang.

"Menurutmu, apakah Park Chanyeol itu akan menjadi sahabat Tuan Muda?" Dibilang juga apa, lihat... Seulgi kembali memulai percakapan untuk mereka berdua.

Kyungsoon tersenyum menanggapi hal tersebut.

"Semoga saja." Jawab Kyungsoon.

"Iya.. semoga saja." Dan Seulgi ikut menimpali dengan senyuman manisnya.

_"Semoga saja mereka tak lebih dari sekedar teman." Lanjut salah satu dari kedua gadis ini, dan tentunya hanya didalam hati terdalamnya._

_._

_._

Malam ini sepertinya memang sungguh spesial. Lantai 2 Mansion Byun yang biasanya sepi dan hanya di isi dengan hilir mudik Maid yang membersihkannya saja. Namun malam ini Lantai 2 justru sungguh ramai dihuni oleh tamu- tamu si Tuan rumah.

Jimin, Xiumin, dan Chen ternyata memilih untuk menginap di Mansion megah milik Tuan Muda tersayang mereka. Percayalah, jangankan untuk marah, Tuan Muda Byun justru akan sangat senang bila mengetahui bahwa orang- orang terpercayanya memilih untuk tidur didalam **rumah** nya. Yang sesungguhnya sudah sering Xiumin dan Jimin lakukan sejak kecil.

Xiumin tak bisa tidur malam ini.

Ingin tahu alasannya?

Oke, tapi Xiumin mohon untuk jangan tertawa.

Alasannya adalah..

...Xiumin takut petir.

Jangan tertawa!

Begitulah kenyataannya. Sesungguhnya Xiumin malu mengakui ini. Wajar saja, dia adalah pria dewasa berumur 22 tahun dan masih saja takut petir. Anak SD pun akan mengatakan bahwa itu sungguh pengecut.

Alhasil, inilah yang Xiumin lakukan. Masuk kedalam ruang musik lantai 2. Ruangan ini adalah satu- satunya ruangan yang kedap suara di mansion ini, sehingga Xiumin tak akan mendengar suara rintik hujan dan petir diluar.

Sedari tadi yang Xiumin lakukan hanyalah duduk di kursi kecil didepan Grand Piano, dan meletakkan kepalanya pada bagian tuts piano yang tertutup itu. Dulu... dirinya sering bermain piano bersama seseorang yang memiliki suara sungguh indah.

Suara yang bahkan telah Xiumin rindukan sekarang, padahal dirinya baru saja mendengarnya sore tadi.

"Akhirnya ketemu, aku mencari mu kemana- mana dan ternyata kau disini. Anak pintar, kau memilih ruangan yang kedap suara." Mata Xiumin membelalak mendengar suara itu.

Suara yang baru saja dikenangnya.

Xiumin bangkit dari posisinya, lalu berbalik untuk melihat kearah pintu ruang musik. Kemudian mata kucingnya menangkap pemandangan yang dapat Xiumin pastikan wanita dan pria manapun ingin menggantikannya untuk dapat menyaksikan ini.

Di ambang pintu.

Xiumin melihat Chen yang hanya memakai piama dengan model atasan kimono tidur pria berwarna hitam dan dilengkapi celana panjang dengan warna yang sama, yang Xiumin yakin itu terbuat dari kain sutra yang sungguh lembut. Chen adalah tipe pria yang senang berpenampilan mewah, glamor,

dan... panas.

Xiumin memalingkan wajahnya. Kembali menatap kedepan, membelakangi tempat Chen berada.

Wajah pria manis ini sedikit memerah setelah kembali mengingat wajah penuh keringat serta rambut Chen yang terlihat basah dan lengket. Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana otot dada yang sungguh liat itu mengintip dari balik piama kimono nya yang tak terikat dengan rapi. Xiumin menutup matanya, kemudian menghembuskan napas dengan pelan, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

_"Apa tadi dia berlari mengelilingi Mansion luas ini untuk mencariku?" Pikir Xiumin kemudian._

"Maafkan aku yang terlambat. Harusnya aku tadi langsung kesini, dan bodohnya aku justru berlari tanpa arah setelah mendapati kamar yang kau tempati kosong. Aku panik, okey?" Chen kembali bersuara, Xiumin dapat mendengar bahwa pria itu mendekat.

Xiumin mendengus.

_"Memangnya apa pedulimu Ahjussi playboy." Umpatnya dalam hati._

"Bisa kau bergeser?" Xiumin sedikit terperanjat saat tahu bahwa Chen telah berada disampingnya.

Sesungguhnya Xiumin tidak mau. Sungguh!.

Xiumin tidak ikhlas kalau harus berbagi kursi kecil ini bersama Ahjussi playboy itu, Xiumin tidak sudi harus berdekatan dengannya lalu mencium aroma cologne yang sungguh maskulin dari si tua bangka itu, Xiumin tak akan mau bila harus menghabiskan waktunya dengan pria tanpa hati yang dengan teganya menolak penyataan cinta tulusnya seminggu yang lalu. Xiumin sesungguhnya tidak ikhlas!.

"Seperti tidak ada kursi lain saja." Chen tersenyum lebar mendengar sindiran itu, sungguh tak mempan bila kenyataannya Xiumin justru bergeser ke kiri untuk memberi ruang tempat duduk bagi Chen.

_"Xiao Min Seok! Kenapa tubuhmu menghianati otakmuuu.." Xiumin berteriak heboh dengan memanggil nama terlengkapnya_ _sendiri._

Sadarkah kau Xiumin, tubuhmu tidak sedang menghianati otakmu. Namun mereka hanya memilih untuk menuruti perintah hatimu. Keinginan sang hati yang dengan malangnya selalu Xiumin tampik keberadaannya.

"Kau sempat tertidur tadi? Tidurmu nyenyak?" Mengabaikan sikap sinis dan bisu Xiumin, Chen menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan dengan nada yang sungguh perhatian kepada pria berpipi penuh disebelahnya.

Xiumin masih dalam mode diamnya.

"Aku menanyakan kabarmu pada Ibunya Jimin. Dan dia bilang kau terus bekerja bahkan setelah pulang kerumah, dan kau tetap berangkat ke kantor bahkan saat akhir pekan. Apa kau sedang menyiksa dirimu sekarang?" Meski nadanya sungguh santai bahkan terkesan sungguh ringan untuk didengar, seakan sedang membicarakan topik seringan cuaca besok cerah atau tidak. Namun, nada perhatiannya terasa sungguh dalam. Siapapun yang mendengarnya akan merasakan itu.

Xiumin tetap diam.

Chen yang melihat itu menghela napas.

"Bisakah kau menjawabku?" Chen bertanya dengan nada sedikit menuntut.

Xiumin tetap mengabaikannya.

"Sekali lagi kau mengabaikan aku, aku akan mengajarimu fungsi lain dari bibir lembutmu itu selain untuk bicara. Sepertinya berbicara bukanlah kegunaannya lagi." Ancam Chen dengan kalimat penuh keambiguan.

Mata Xiumin membelalak, kemudian menoleh cepat kepada pria disamping kanannya. Mendapati wajah Chen yang menatapnya dengan senyum miring menggoda.

Lalu pria awal umur paruh baya namun tetap terlihat muda dan gagah itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Xiumin. "Seperti belajar seruling atau terompet misalnya. Alat musik itu ada disinikan?" Lanjut Chen sambil melebarkan seringaiannya.

_"ARG!! Dia mempermainkan aku!" Xiumin berteriak histeris didalam pikirannya._

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat kecewa. Apakah kau memikirkan kegunaan bibir yang lain?" Rasanya Xiumin ingin mencakar- cakar wajah sok polos tanpa dosa yang Chen tampilkan.

Xiumin mendengus kesal, sedangkan Chen justru tertawa bahagia melihat wajah terganggu Xiumin. Memang dasarnya Chen itu aneh, bagi pria itu mendapati wajah kesal Xiumin jutaan kali lebih baik daripada hanya ditatap datar oleh seseorang yang paling dikenalnya itu.

Hubungan kedua orang ini rumit. Sesungguhnya sedikit melelahkan bila kita menjelaskan bagaimana kedua orang ini bisa memiliki benang merah takdir.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini?" Akhirnya Xiumin berbicara, dan ucapannya benar- benar tertuju pada Chen.

Xiumin bahkan berbicara dengan bahasa informal pada pria yang 18 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Karena hujan, dan aku tahu kau takut petir." Jawab Chen dengan nada santai yang sudah menjadi ciri khas nya.

"Itu juga termasuk, namun yang aku tanyakan disini adalah, kenapa kau datang ke Mansion ini?. Jangan membuat alasan konyol dengan mengatakan bahwa kau memiliki janji temu dengan Tuan Muda bila kenyataannya aku telah hapal diluar kepala akan seluruh jadwal dan janji temu Tuan Muda byun setiap harinya." Xiumin berucap itu dengan nada sungguh tajam, dan mata mono eyelidnya menatap langsung kepada mata Chen.

Chen menatap Xiumin agak lama.

"Karena aku merindukan seseorang. Seseorang yang tengah bersamaku sekarang." Jawab pria kepala empat itu.

"Omong kosong!" respon Xiumin cepat.

"Aku sungguh merindukan mu Kim Minseok!" Untuk pertama kalinya malam ini, Chen meninggikan suaranya. Dan Chen langsung menyesalinya, pria ini selalu berusaha untuk tak meninggikan suara kepada Xiumin.

Badan Xiumin melemas dan bergetar, dirinya merasa ingin menangis karena tak sanggup lagi menahan seluruh emosi yang dirinya simpan rapat selama seminggu ini. Kepercayaan dirinya, ketulusan hatinya, cinta polosnya, dan bahkan harga dirinya terasa patah dan koyak sesaat setelah pria paling diinginkannya ini menolaknya begitu saja.

"Tutup mulut mu.." Xiumin berdesis.

"Dan jangan panggil namaku dengan marga itu lagi." lanjutnya.

Chen menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan terluka.

Namun Xiumin merasakan luka yang lebih sakit.

Beberapa detik lagi sepertinya pria pendiam itu akan meledak.

"Aha aha hahahha"

Xiumin justru tertawa pahit. Tawa yang sungguh dipaksakan. Sungguh miris untuk didengarkan.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau merindukan aku? APALAGI HAK MU UNTUK MERINDUKAN DAN PEDULI PADAKU TUAN KIM?!"

Chen ikut terbawa emosi, "Aku berhak!"

"Tentu saja aku memiliki hak untuk merindukan dan peduli kepada putraku sendiri! Aku Ayahmu!!"

"TUTUP MULUT MU KIM JONGDAE! Kau bukan ayahku..." Teriakan Xiumin mengecil saat matanya bersibobrok dengan mata Chen.

Chen menatap Xiumin dengan sungguh terluka. Saat Xiumin sakit, Chen akan ikut sakit melihatnya. Namun mirisnya, Chen sendirilah yang membuat Xiumin merasakan kesakitan.

"Aku tak akan memakai marga mu dalam namaku lagi. Kau bukan dan selamanya tetap bukan ayahku." Dengan menekan segala sesak didada, Xiumin tetap berucap, sambil menatap mata Chen dengan dalam.

**"Karena-**

Mata Chen terbelalak.

Telinganya terasa berdenging. Tak dapat mendengar apapun selain detak jantungnya sendiri.

Kepala Chen terasa kosong saat merasakan bagaimana bibir lembut Xiumin mendorong kuat bibir miliknya, dan mulai bergerak dengan irama yang sedikit kasar sarat akan emosi.

Kedua lengan Xiumin melingkari bahu lebar Chen dengan erat, sesekali meremat piama sutra yang Chen pakai. Menarik tubuh tegap Chen untuk semakin mendekat padanya.

Dengan perlahan tubuh menegang Chen mulai melemas dan rileks. Tak perlu usaha banyak bagi pria beraura sungguh seksi itu untuk membalik keadaan, hingga dirinyalah yang menguasai irama ciuman diantara mereka.

Lengan berotot Chen beralih memeluk pinggang pria manis didepannya. Menarik tubuh Xiumin semakin mendekat hingga kemudian menempel erat padanya.

Chen merasakan tangan Xiumin mulai berpindah ke kepalanya, menarik pelan rambut hitam miliknya dengan jari- jari bergetar penuh hasrat dan emosi. Chen pun membalas itu dengan mengelus lembut pinggang Xiumin, menenangkan.

Lumatan demi lumatan terasa semakin dalam dan semakin intim disetiap detiknya.

Pagutan demi pagutan bibir keduanya berebut dan berlomba untuk mendapatkan rasa terbaik dari bibir lawan didepannya.

Menciptakan hawa panas menguap pekat didalam ruang musik yang kedap suara ini.

Chen menyesap bibir Xiumin dengan sungguh kuat, sangat haus bersama hasrat hati ingin merasakan bagaimana manisnya rasa bibir mungil yang sesungguhnya selalu berada diposisi teratas didalam urutan mimpi terliarnya. Menciptakan lenguhan pelan dari si pemilik bibir yang Chen sesap kuat ini.

Namun bukannya manis yang Chen rasakan, justru asin lah yang menjumpai indra pengecapnya.

Namun bukanlah lenguhan yang Xiumin keluarkan, melainkan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Chen memutus ciuman sarat emosi itu dengan seketika.

Mata Chen membuka lebar.

Mendapati wajah memerah Xiumin yang berurai air mata. Perhatian, yang kita bicarakan sekarang adalah Xiumin, pria mungil tangguh yang sangat pantang untuk menangis, dulu.

Terkutuklah Chen yang telah menghancurkan hati Xiumin dengan sungguh dalam.

**"Karena seorang ayah tidak akan pernah mencium putranya seperti itu, seolah- olah aku adalah kekasihnya. Sadar dirilah Kim Jongdae, kau hanya ayah angkat." **

Xiumin pun beranjak pergi.

Meninggalkan Chen yang terdiam. Memandang kosong bagian tempat duduk yang Xiumin tempati tadi.

Setelah Xiumin meninggalkan ruangan itu, Chen pun bergumam.

"Ini salahku, salahku lah yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta kepadamu. Kemudian membuatmu ikut mencintaiku. Maafkan aku Luhan hyung, maafkan aku Sohee, aku telah mencintai sekaligus menyakiti putra kalian." Gumam Chen pada udara kosong yang memenuhi ruang musik yang sepi.

Malam akhir musim semi ini, sepertinya Mansion Byun hanya diisi dengan satu pasang bunga yang mekar. Sedangkan pasangan bunga yang lain, sedang berjuang mati- matian melawan derasnya air hujan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Author note yang sangat berharap untuk dibaca :

Hello Sugar~

Tau gak sih? Ku agak lama ngetik ini karena ini adalah Chapter terberat sejauh ini untuk diketik, karena aku adalah pengidap Ombrophobia, dan bahas tentang hujan selalu buat aku... yahh begitulah. RIGHT, apasih yang engga buat kalian semua. Ku akan mengatasi semua ketakutan iniiii.. fighting!!.

Aku ngomong apasih kemarin?. Aku bilang bakalan bikin alur waktunya rada cepetan kan?. Lahh... kok masih lelet aja ya ehehe. Setelah saya pikir, gak papa lamban asalkan selamat ya. Asalkan manis, asin, pahit, dan asamnya pas, gak papa kalau prosesnya agak lama~ Asalkan kalian semua gak boring aja sih baca cerita ini.

Oh ya, aku mau ngomongin sesuatu. Tentang Silent Reader nih. Aku mau bilang, kalau kalian tiba- tiba pengen komen tapi takut malu ketahuan selama ini jadi Silent Reader, ku bilangin ya.. gak papa, komen aja, bahkan walau itu cuma satu katapun aku tetap seneng minta ampun sampe jingkrak- jingkrak dan senyum bego bacanya.

Tapi kalau kalian tetap pengen jadi Silent Reader, ku juga gak mempermasalahkan. Gak bisa dipungkiri bahkan diriku sendiripun kadang terlalu malas untuk komentar ff yang ku baca. Kita sebagai manusia emang jahat banget ya wkwkwk.

Big Special Thanks To My Vitamins :

ChanBaek09, alyshava, CHANBAEQ , chanyeoru, Cheonsa528, Bubbleclay, elroseline, baejunyi , danactebh, byuncyxx, dan semua Guest.

Terima Kasih banyak juga pada Reader lain yang udah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untu baca, Favorite, dan Follow FF ini.

Ku mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri kepada Readers yang merayakan. Maafkan aku yang memberikan kita semua ff penuh dosa ini ya ehehe. Semoga kalian semua terus sehat dan bahagia. Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Lets Love Eri!! /Bow


	8. Chapter VIII : First Morning

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun ku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

_._

_._

_._

Happy Reading

Chapter 8 : First Morning

.

.

Akhir Musim Semi, 2011

Suasana pagi di Mansion Byun selalu sama setiap harinya. Sungguh ramai dan sibuk. Namun diselingi dengan canda dan tawa. Semuanya menguarkan aura bahagia yang meliputi bangunan besar nan megah itu.

Pada pagi seperti ini banyak yang dapat kita nikmati dalam satu waktu, yaitu..

Semerbak aroma lezat makanan yang dimasak dari arah dapur mansion.

Aroma segar bunga dari para pekerja kebun yang menyirami dan memupuki tanaman.

Suara mesin cuci yang sedang menggiling pakaian beradu dengan tangan- tangan terampil para pencuci baju dengan tangan.

Suara langkah- langkah kaki Maid- maid yang bekerja kesana kemari di dalam Mansion, yang diiringi suara kicauan mereka yang sedang mengobrol dan bercanda sambil bekerja.

Lalu kau juga akan merasakan angin pagi berhembus dan membuat berantakan rambutmu. Membuat efek mengigit sedikit menyapa kulitmu.

Serta embun pagi pada rumput taman yang sungguh segar dapat di rasakan bila kau berdiri tanpa alas kaki diatasnya.

Ada juga aroma kopi para pekerja dan maid yang suka mengonsumsi minuman berkafein itu terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai aktifitas.

Serta suara sentakan kertas halaman koran yang dibalik, menciptakan suara yang sungguh khas.

Namun yang paling Baekhyun sukai adalah, aroma petrichor. Aroma semerbak khas tanah yang dibasahi oleh air hujan. Sungguh khas dan tak tergantikan. Aroma yang sungguh menenangkan dan merangsang otak untuk mengingat segala memori baik yang pernah di alami.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" Chanyeol bergumam sambil menatap Baekhyun yang berada kurang lebih 20 meter darinya.

"Tuan Muda sedang melihat." Chanyeol terperanjat, pemuda itu terkejut karena ada yang menjawab gumamannya.

Dilihatnya seorang gadis bermata bulat dengan tinggi sekitar 160 cm dan berambut hitam lurus terurai.

"Maksudmu apa?" Chanyeol bertanya, setelah selesai mengobservasi gadis didepannya.

Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu justru kembali memandang Baekhyun yang dengan cantiknya duduk tenang pada ayunan favorite Tuan Muda kesayangan semua orang itu.

Baekhyun tampak sungguh menggemaskan dengan rambut berantakan khas bangun tidur, kemeja putih yang sudah keluar dari dalam celana kain hitamnya. Dilengkapi dengan kaki telanjang tanpa sepatu menjuntai bergantung setinggi 10cm dari atas tanah, dan sesekali kedua kaki itu bergoyang- goyang bergiliran kedepan dan kebelakang. Sungguh pemandangan yang tak akan dilewatkan oleh siapapun yang lewat.

Untuk informasi saja, Tuan Muda kita bahkan belum mandi ataupun mencuci wajahnya. Pria cantik rupawan itu telah menghancurkan istilah tak ada seseorang yang cantik dan tampan saat sebelum mandi.

Sungguh pesona yang melawan hukum alam.

Chanyeol terkesima memandangnya. Baekhyun seperti lukisan yang semakin dipandang maka semakin kau terpesona. Chanyeol bahkan sampai merasa percaya tak percaya bahwa dirinya baru saja menghabiskan waktu tidur semalaman bersama pemuda itu.

"Maksud saya, Tuan Muda sedang melihat namun dengan caranya sendiri." Chanyeol kembali terperanjat, astaga.. bahkan Chanyeol sampai melupakan bahwa dia sedang tak sendiri di ambang pintu bagian sayap kiri mansion menuju ke taman belakang ini.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian, segalanya tentang Baekhyun sekarang adalah hal yang selalu membuatnya penasaran.

Baekhyun adalah pria yang ramah dan lembut. Namun Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa pria itu sungguh tertutup. Saat audisi Chanyeol saja, Baekhyun justru terus fokus untuk bertanya tentang Chanyeol tanpa sedikitpun memberikan informasi tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah, hanya Tuan Muda yang tahu, kami semua menebak Tuan Muda pasti suka mengobservasi seluruh aroma, suara, rasa, dan lain- lain dari segala hal yang ada di Mansion ini. Jangan ganggu Tuan Muda Byun bila dia sedang melakukan itu kecuali kau benar- benar di panggil olehnya ya Tuan Park. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya tenang. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya." Chanyeol terdiam memandang gadis didepannya.

Tadi Chanyeol tak terlalu memperhatikan, namun setelah diperhatikan lagi. Gadis ini sungguh cantik. Wajahnya bulat kecil dengan mata double eyelid menggemaskan, dan dibingkai dengan rambut hitam legam yang terurai panjang. Salah satu ciri khas kecantikan oriental Asia Timur yang terkenal.

Chanyeol telah melihat beberapa Maid disini, dan beberapa dari mereka berseragam dan beberapa tidak. Sepertinya gadis ini adalah salah satu dari maid yang melepas seragamnya hari ini.

Gadis itu memakai kaus kebesaran berlengan pendek berwarna putih yang dimasukan kedalam rok tutu panjang berwarna baby pink. Sungguh fashion yang manis. Gadis- gadis Korea Selatan memang selalu tampil modis dan cantik pada musim semi seperti ini.

Namun kecantikan gadis itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi Chanyeol. Dirinya masih yakin akan orientasinya yang memang tak bisa menyukai kaum hawa. Gadis ini mencuri perhatian Chanyeol hanya karena wajahnya yang terlihat sungguh familiar.

"Kau sungguh mengenalnya." Itu adalah sebuah pernyataan.

Maid itu tersenyum lembut. "Itu hal yang biasa bila anda tumbuh besar berdampingan bersama seseorang."

Chanyeol cemberut mendengar itu, "Pasti sungguh menyenangkan bisa tumbuh dan besar bersamanya." Gumamnya iri.

Keduanya menjadi terdiam canggung.

Dan Chanyeol tak menyukainya.

"Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol pun bertanya hal dasar dan aman.

Gadis itu justru terkejut dan tergagap.

"O-Oh! Maafkan saya karena lupa memperkenalkan diri saya Tuan Park. Nama saya Do Kyungsoon, Maid disini dan sungguh kehormatan dapat melayani Tamu dari Tuan Muda Byun" Ujar Kyungsoon dengan amat sangat sopan dan diakhiri dengan bungkukan 90 derajat.

Chanyeol dengan canggung membalas bungkukan itu. Nah, apalagi ini, dirinya sungguh tak biasa dengan kehidupan para konglomerat ini.

"Lalu sedang apa anda disini?" Dan Chanyeol jadi ikut menggunakan bahasa formal.

"Anda tak perlu menggunakan bahasa formal pada saya Tuan Park. Dan saya disini untuk memanggil anda bergabung bersama tamu lain untuk sarapan. Mari ikuti saya menuju ruang makan."

Chanyeol menjadi bingung dengan situasi ini. Namun akhirnya pria tinggi itu mengikuti Maid yang katanya bernama Do Kyungsoon tersebut.

Eh tunggu..

_"APA?! Do Kyungsoon!!."_

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya tiba- tiba. Dan menatap gadis didepannya dengan mata membulat.

Merasakan Chanyeol berhenti mengikutinya, membuat Kyungsoon berbalik, dan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati mata kelereng Chanyeol menatapnya seperti bola mata itu ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Ada apa Tuan Park?" dengan kalem Kyungsoon bertanya.

"Kau! Kau Do Kyungsoon?!." Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada suara percaya dan tidak percaya.

Kyungsoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Iya itu benar Tuan Park. Ada masalah dengan nama saya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat.

"Astaga! Kau Do Kyungsoon!!, adik perempuan, oh bukan, lebih tepatnya saudara kembar Do Kyungsoo!, atau D.O . Idol dan aktor termuda di BB Entertaiment sekarang, yg bahkan debut dua tahunan lalu saat umurnya masih 18 tahun dan saat itu belum lulus sekolah. Pantas saja wajahmu sungguh familiar." Chanyeol menjabarkan itu semua dengan sungguh semangat.

Kyungsoon mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sedikit terkejut dengan semua perhatian tak terduga itu. Lalu gadis lembut ini pun tersenyum.

"Anda benar Tuan Park." Ujarnya membenarkan.

Giliran Chanyeol yang menganga.

"Oppa mu adalah Idol dan Aktor terkenal sekarang. Mengapa kau justru menjadi Maid?" tanya Chanyeol terheran.

Sesungguhnya itu pertanyaan wajar dan sederhana, semua orang pasti akan terheran dengan pilihan hidup Kyungsoon. Namun tentu saja itu menyakiti Kyungsoon, karena Chanyeol berkata seperti itu seolah- olah Maid adalah pekerjaan yang lebih rendah daripada Idol dan semacamnya. Walau bagaimanapun bentuknya ini adalah mimpi Kyungsoon.

Dan Kyungsoon tetaplah seorang Kyungsoon. Gadis yang akan mengemukakan semua pendapatnya.

"Ada masalah dengan menjadi Maid? Tuan Park?" Chanyeol terkejut dengan perubahan suara Kyungsoon yang menjadi dingin.

"O-Oh.. Maafkan aku, kurasa aku menyakitimu. Astaga diriku sungguh keterlaluan, maukah kau memaafkan ku?. Ya, aku tadi dengan bodohnya berbicara tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Kau benar, tak ada yang salah dengan menjadi seorang Maid. Apalagi Maid didalam Mansion megah ini, pasti sungguh menyenangkan." Chanyeol buru- buru memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Mendengar itu Kyungsoon pun tersenyum memaafkan.

"Maaf saya mencuri dengar. Namun karena saya berjaga didepan pintu perpustakaan malam tadi membuat saya mendengar ucapan Tuan Muda Byun, sepertinya beliau benar. Tak seperti penampilan dan aura anda yang mengintimidasi, anda sesungguhnya adalah pria yang lugu. Maafkan saya yang terlalu sensitif tentang masalah tadi." Ujar Kyungsoon yang sedikit banyak membuat rasa bersalah Chanyeol terangkat. Meski dirinya sedikit tak rela disebut lugu. Chanyeol tetap merasa dirinya tak selugu itu. Menurut dirinya.

"Ayo kita bergegas ke ruang makan untuk sarapan, Tuan Park." Keduanya pun kembali berjalan beriringan.

Dan diisi dengan hening yang canggung.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol tak akan tahan dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Kau tau... sebenarnya aku terkejut saat mengetahui kau adalah adik D.O itu karena aku adalah fans Oppa mu." Giliran Kyungsoon yang menghentikan langkahnya.

Kemudian Kyungsoon menatap Chanyeol dengan berbinar seolah- olah memenangkan undian jutaan miliyar.

"Benarkah itu Tuan Park?!" Senyum berbentuk hati yang persis seperti milik D.O itu pun terpampang didepan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat.

"Iya! Aku juga mengatakan pada Baek-

Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya saat Kyungsoon menatap pria itu dengan terkejut sebab berani memanggil nama belakang sang Tuan Muda.

-Maksudku Tuan Byun. Bahwa bila aku bisa menjadi penyanyi dan penulis lagu nanti, aku ingin bisa berkolaborasi bersama Do Kyungsoo." jelas Chanyeol.

Kyungsoon mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Jadi impian anda menjadi penyanyi dan penulis lagu? Solo atau Group?" Kyungsoon bertanya sambil melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tak peduli, asalkan diriku bisa debut saja." Dan menutup perkataannya itu dengan sebuah cengiran lebar, menunjukkan deretan gigi rapinya yang benar- benar bisa dipampang di meja dokter gigi sebagai contoh gigi rapi sempurna.

"Tipikal jawaban seseorang yang putus asa untuk debut." Komentar Kyungsoon apa adanya.

Chanyeol tak tersinggung karena memang begitulah adanya. Dirinya telah berada di ambang batas putus asa dalam meraih mimpinya ini. Sehingga dirinya rela melakukan wawancara pintas ini. Padahal sebelumnya Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang selalu kesal akan orang- orang yang memiliki koneksi.

_"Yah.. setidaknya aku sungguh di audisi disini bukan?. Walau audisinya sungguh berjalan dengan cara yang aneh." Pikir Chanyeol berusaha mencari pembenaran dalam tindakannya._

"Saya ingin mengucapkan satu patah dua patah kata untuk anda ingat Tuan Park. Anda keberatan?" Chanyeol menggeleng, menandakan dirinya tak keberatan.

"Jika anda telah menjadi penyanyi terkenal nanti. Tolong jangan anggap staff dan pekerja dibelakang panggung adalah posisi yang lebih rendah daripada penyanyi yang berdiri diatas panggung. Kedua hal itu adalah sebuah simbiosis yang sama- sama membutuhkan dan menguntungkan satu sama lain. Itu adalah hubungan yang setara." Kyungsoon mengucapkan sebuah petuah dengan suara yang manis.

"Oppa saya sering mencurahkan keluh kesahnya, mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedih karena para staff dibelakang panggung tidak mendapat apresiasi dan terima kasih yang lebih pantas diterima mereka. Kyungsoo Oppa bilang, bila sebuah konser sukses, yang dipuji selalu Idolnya. Dan bila konser terdapat kesalahan, yang disalahkan adalah staffnya. Itu tak adil." Chanyeol tertegun.

Dirinya tak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Waw.. itu sungguh dalam. Oppa mu ternyata memanglah Idol dengan kepribadian yang baik. Dan kau juga, gadis yang baik Kyungsoon. Terima kasih, aku akan mengingatnya." Komentar Chanyeol tulus, dan dibalas dengan senyum dan ucapan terima kasih dari Kyungsoon.

Keduanya sudah mendekati ruang makan disayap kanan Mansion Byun. Dan disitu mereka bertemu dengan Chen di beberapa meter sebelum pintu masuk ruang makan.

Terlihat Chen baru saja memasukan telepon genggamnya ke dalam kantung celana piama sutranya, rupanya tadi pria berumur 40 tahun ini sedang melakukan panggilan. Kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum setelah melihat muda dan mudi itu yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoon." Salamnya ramah.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Kim." Jawab Kyungsoon dengan sopan.

"Ya ampun, kau semakin cantik saja. Kau berdandan hari ini?. Tak ada niat mengikuti jejak oppa mu untuk menjadi Idol?. Hubungi saja aku kalau kau berminat, aku akan membuat dirimu menjadi Idol besar. Yah.. tetap saja kita perlu audisi dulu, bagaimanapun aku perlu bakat yang sebenarnya bukan?, hummmm bahkan Jimin saja tetap aku tolak pada audisi tahun lalu karena kemampuan gadis itu masih dibawah standar dan perlu banyak belajar lagi. Aku tak bisa pilih kasih meski kau cantik, benarkan Kyungsoon." Kyungsoon tersenyum manis dengan wajah sedikit memerah, menanggapi candaan khas pria 40 an ini.

"Ohhh... dan ini, kau pasti yang bernama Park Chanyeol kan?" Kini perhatiannya teralih pada pria disamping Kyungsoon.

Chen melihat Chanyeol dari atas sampai kebawah. Pria ini sedikit kesal kenapa Chanyeol lebih tinggi darinya. Walaupun pria ini merasa dirinya tak kalah tampan dari Chanyeol. Yah.. Walau dia tampan, aku lebih tampan, pikir Chen dengan konyolnya.

"Humm.. Kau memang orang yang tumbuh besar menjadi seseorang yang tampan. Gen dari lahir." Komentar Chen.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terdiam gugup, langsung menunduk 90 derajat.

"Selamat Pagi Tuan Kim." Chanyeol memberi salam dengan sungguh sopan.

"Astaga! Tak usah seformal itu, aku jadi merasa telah tua -walau aku memang sudah tua- tapi tetap saja, jangan seperti itu." Seru Chen dengan setengah tertawa.

Chanyeol tetap menatap Chen dengan tatapan kagum. Dalam hati dia bergumam, apakah di Mansion ini memang berkumpulnya orang- orang terkenal dan orang- orang yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan orang terkenal.

"Bagaimana bisa saya bersikap santai, saya sungguh menghormati anda. Pendiri BB Entertaiment dan ketua Divisi Manajemen dan Bidang Pengembangan Bakat BB Entertaiment. Anda sudah seperti Ayah dan Paman bagi Idol- Idol dan Trainee di BB." Chanyeol menerangkan itu dengan penuh kekaguman dan respek.

Chen tersenyum lebar.

"Iya itu benar... tapi aku lebih suka di kenal sebagai penyanyi lawas yang pensiun dan masih tampak tampan sampai sekarang. Benarkan Kyungsoon?" Chen menjawab dengan nada santai setengah bercanda, membuat Kyungsoon yang mendengar namanya disebut- sebut lagi hanya dapat tertawa dengan manis.

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ternyata rumor itu benar, pria Kim ini sungguh berhati lembut, ramah, suka bercanda, dan... playboy, pikir Chanyeol.

"Kalian juga ingin ke ruang makan kan? Ayo, aku juga." ujar Chen mengajak kedua muda mudi itu.

"Maaf tapi saya sudah sarapan Tuan Kim. Dan saya sekarang ingin ke lantai 3 untuk beristirahat, saya sudah berjaga hampir semalaman karena memiliki shift malam. Tugas saya pagi ini hanya mengantarkan Tuan Park untuk sarapan paginya." Tolak Kyungsoon sopan.

"Ohhh.. baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Chen.

Kyungsoon pun berpamitan kepada mereka lalu berjalan menjauh, berjalan melewati koridor yang panjang kemudian tak terlihat lagi setelah berbelok disalah satu tikungan koridor.

Kedua pria beda 20 tahun itu terdiam menatap kepergiaannya. Lalu ekspresi mereka berganti saat orang lain muncul dari pintu penghubung sayap kanan mansion dengan taman belakang. Itu Baekhyun.

Chen tersenyum cerah dan Chanyeol... seperti biasa, terlalu terpukau untuk berekspresi.

"Dia cantik kan?" Tanya Chen dengan nada jahil setelah memergoki tatapan mata kagum Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

"Itu tak diragukan lagi." Jawab Chanyeol mantap.

Chen terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Kau menyukainya?" tanya nya To The Point.

Chenyeol mengerutkan darinya, "Memangnya ada orang didunia ini yang tak menyukainya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya.

Chen terkekeh, "Bukan itu maksudku Boy, tapi perasaan suka yang lebih dalam. Kau menyukainya?"

Chanyeol terdiam, pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat berpikir. Sambil menatap Baekhyun yang berjalan perlahan ke arah mereka sambil meraba dinding dengan satu tangannya, mengikuti arah dinding tersebut untuk menuju ke ruang makan.

"Mungkin belum, masih sebatas kagum, aku seperti melihat sebuah karya seni indah. Dia adalah orang pertama yang dapat membuatku melupakan musik untuk sesaat. Tapi... aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku akan bertahan melawan pesonanya." Jawab Chanyeol yang diakhiri dengan senyum penuh makna.

Chen merespon itu dengan kerlingan khasnya.

"Kisah cinta anak muda memang selalu menarik untuk diikuti. Tak seperti kisah Pak Tua ini yang terlalu banyak perkara yang tak ada habisnya." Ujarnya lalu manggut- manggut sendiri.

"Kau hanya belum mengenalnya lebih dalam Chanyeol. Bila kau ingin mengenalnya, tanya saja langsung padanya, dia akan menjawab segalanya. Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun kami seperti Kotak Penuh Cinta yang bisa kita gali kapanpun, dan bisa kita datangi disaat hati kita kosong kekurangan kasih sayang. Dia selalu menjadi pelipur lara dan tempat bergantung semua orang yang mengenalnya. Bisa kau percaya itu? Dia menjadi tempat curahan hati ternyaman bagi puluhan pekerja disini berbagai macam usia dan karakter." Jelas Chen dengan suara santai namun kebapakan, seperti seorang ayah yang sedang memamerkan putra kebanggaannya pada orang lain.

"Tapi nak Chanyeol, ingat ini..." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Chen karena merasa nada suara Chen menjadi serius, sungguh berlawanan dengan nada santai khas pria ini tadi.

"Dia selama ini hidup berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri. Lihat saja sekarang, dia bahkan tak mau memakai tongkat dan dia hanya meminta kami menuntunnya saat merasa dia benar- benar tak sanggup lagi berjalan sendiri. Baekhyun kami tak pernah menceritakan sakit dan laranya ataupun bergantung pada orang lain. Jadi, si Kotak Penuh Cinta itu selalu mengisi ulang cintanya dengan usahanya sendiri. Dia juga selalu berusaha memperbaiki kerusakan kotaknya juga sendiri. Jadi, kami selalu bertanya- tanya siapakah yang beruntung untuk menjadi sumber pengisi ulang Si Kotak Penuh Cinta yang kami banggakan itu. Bahkan bisa dibilang seluruh pekerja disini mengharapkan merekalah orang yang beruntung itu." Chen berucap dengan kalimat penuh metafora.

Chanyeol mendengarkannya tanpa menyela. Dirinya memang tipe pendengar yang baik. Dan dirinya heran mengapa semua orang memberinya petuah pagi ini.

"Dan bila kau adalah si beruntung itu. Bersiaplah untuk mendapatkan beberapa perilaku menyebalkan dari orang- orang yang iri padamu." Bolehkah Chanyeol mengatakan dirinya tak mengerti sekarang. Baru saja Chanyeol ingin bertanya tentang perilaku menyebalkan apa yang Chen maksud, suara renyah bagai biskuit karamel mengintrupsinya.

"Aroma kuat cologne yang sungguh bukan tipe saya, dan aroma jeruk yang sudah seperti tumpah dari kebun jeruknya. Chen Ahjussi sejak kapan anda berada disini? Anda ternyata sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Kebetulan sekali." Chen dan Chanyeol kompak menatap Baekhyun yang sudah berjarak kurang dari dua meter didepan mereka.

"Saya datang sore kemarin Tuan Byun, namun -bukan maksud menyinggung- saya kesini bukan untuk menemui anda." Jawab Chen dengan nada santai yang sungguh menyenangkan.

Chanyeol jadi bingung, bagaimana bisa mereka terlihat dekat bahkan dengan menggunakan bahasa formal yang kaku.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Saya mengerti, anda hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang _kemungkinan_ akan menemui saya. Cerdik sekali dan sungguh bodoh disaat yang sama." Komentar Baekhyun penuh isyarat.

Chen tentu mengerti maksudnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, dirinya telah menggaruk kepalanya tak paham. Dan menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Korea Selatan untuk menghibur diri yang mendadak posisinya seperti batu jalan yang tak di anggap.

"Ayo Chanyeol ah, kita sarapan." Ujar Baekhyun.

Direspon Chanyeol dengan anggukan dan direspon Chen dengan wajah terkejut, si Tuan muda melunturkan sikap formalnya kepada Chanyeol. Sungguh tak biasa.

Baekhyun berjalan lurus, melewati mereka berdua dengan santai.

"Untuk sementara saya tak peduli dengan masalah kalian. Tapi saran saya, cepatlah selesaikan, saya khawatir sekretaris kesayangan saya itu akan pingsan karena kurang istirahat dan terus bekerja." Setelah mengakhiri petuah singkatnya pada Chen, Baekhyun membuka kedua sisi pintu ruang makan dengan lebar.

Pemandangan ruang makan berinterior mewah memasuki pandangan Chanyeol. Ruang makan itu memiliki meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang yang sungguh... besar. Astaga.. berapa banyak orang bisa makan disitu?, Chanyeol bertanya- tanya sendiri.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Muda.." Seru beberapa Maid yang sedang menyiapkan hidangan sarapan dimeja makan.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Muda, Chen Ahjussi, dan Chanyeol oppa." Itu adalah Jimin yang berseru kekanakan, gadis itu memakai piama bergambar kelinci yang lucu, serta masih memakai roll an rambut di poni nya.

"Selamat pagi..." Jawab Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju kursinya yang biasa. Kursi utama di ujung depan meja makan.

"Oppa! Chanyeol oppa! Duduklah disebelahku." Seru Jimin memanggil Chanyeol, sedikit banyak membuat pria 185 cm itu lega, karena dirinya menjadi tak terlalu asing dengan orang- orang yang ada disini.

Chanyeol pun duduk disebelah Jimin, yang mana gadis itu tengah duduk disisi kanan meja, paling ujung, dan paling dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan sisi kiri meja, paling ujung, dan juga paling dekat dengan Baekhyun. Tepatnya berhadapan dengan kursi Jimin. Terlihat Xiumin yang sedang memakan salad dalam diam.

Chanyeol memandang pria itu penasaran, karena pria itu adalah wajah baru yang tak dikenalnya.

Chanyeol pun duduk disamping Jimin, seraya mengucapkan selamat pagi sebagai balasan salam gadis itu tadi.

Sementara Chen tampak masih berdiri, menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan dalam, berharap pria berpipi chubby itu akan menatap kearahnya lalu mengucapkan selamat pagi. _Seperti dulu._

Dan saat ekspektasi tak sesuai dengan realita, perasaan kesal menyelubunginya. Membuat Chen menarik kursinya dengan kuat dan kasar.

Suara kursi yang ditarik sungguh kuat itu menciptakan suara decitan dilantai yang sungguh nyaring dan menyakiti telinga siapapun yang mendengar. Jimin sontak menutup telinganya, Baekhyun hanya terdiam, Xiumin -tetap- tak peduli, dan Chanyeol mengerutkan wajahnya.

"Chen Ahjussi, bisakah ahjussi menarik kursi dengan sedikit lembut. Telingaku sakit." Ujar Jimin kesal pada pria yang sekarang telah duduk disamping Xiumin itu.

Baekhyun tertawa dikursinya.

"Biarkan saja Nona Jimin, dia hanya sedang ingin menarik perhatian seseorang." Ujar Baekhyun lembut penuh pengertian.

Sontak ruangan itu menjadi sunyi,

lagi senyap.

Tak ada lagi dentingan piring hasil dari Maid yang silih berganti membawa piring- piring berisi makanan yang tak ada habis- habisnya.

Tak ada lagi suara langkah para Maid yang berjalan kesana kemari, mengisikan air minum dan mengambil piring yang telah kosong.

Chen menatap Baekhyun dengan dalam.

Xiumin menghentikan suapan saladnya.

Dan Jimin, sudah menutup mulut menganganya dengan kedua tangan.

Lalu Chanyeol?, diam menatap semua ini dengan bingung. Everything right here are freaking new for him. Dirinya hanya tak terbiasa.

What's wrong?, pikir Chanyeol.

"A-Anda tertawa..." Itu suara Xiumin yang sedari tadi membisu.

Baekhyun terdiam bingung. "Ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja tidakkk.. astaga, saya senang sekali!!" Terlihat Xiumin yang menatap Baekhyun dengan sungguh bahagia, hingga Chanyeol mengira pria itu akan menangis terharu, namun tidak.. Xiumin hanya tampak sungguh bahagia, tanpa menangis.

Berbeda dengan Jimin yang sedari tadi sudah mengusap air mata yang tak mau berhenti keluar dari matanya.

Chen menatap Baekhyun dengan hangat, "Sering- seringlah tertawa Tuan Muda Byun, Anda tampak lebih bersinar saat tertawa." Ujarnya.

Chanyeol menjadi bingung sendiri. Pikirnya bertanya- tanya. Apakah Baekhyun sesulit itu untuk tertawa?. Tapi pemuda itu sering tertawa bersamanya, malam tadi.

"Anda sedang bahagia Tuan Muda?" Xiumin kembali bersuara.

Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi.

"Saya hanya merasa jauh lebih baik setelah dapat tertidur dengan nyenyak. Tentunya kita harus berterima kasih pada seseorang." Ujar Baekhyun dan setelah itu semua mata langsung tertuju pada Chanyeol.

"Perkenalkan semuanya, walaupun kalian sudah mengenalnya kurasa, pria ini bernama Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun memperkenalkan Chanyeol pada semua orang disitu.

Jimin mengangguk sopan pada Chanyeol, dan pria itu balas dengan senyuman geli, karena Jimin bersikap seolah- olah mereka adalah orang asing yang baru berkenalan.

Chen mengangguk sopan pada Chanyeol, "Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, perkenalkan saya Chen."

Terdengar suara berdecih dari pria disebelahnya. Membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatian kepada pria disebelah Chen, itu Xiumin.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah dengan nama saya Sekretaris **Kim**?" tanya Chen dengan nada menantang namun terdapat ejekan diakhir kalimatnya.

Xiumin mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Saya hanya berpikir apakah nama anda sudah diresmikan ke dinas kependudukan Korea Selatan Tuan Kim?" Jawab Xiumin tanpa menatap Chen.

Bukannya tersinggung, Chen justru tersenyum lebar. Dirinya bahagia saat Xiumin mau berbicara dengannya walaupun itu bukanlah percakapan yang baik.

Mengabaikan senyum bodoh -menurut Xiumin- Chen, Xiumin menganggukan kepalanya sopan pada Chanyeol.

"Salam kenal Tuan Park. Saya Xiao Minseok, anda bisa menyingkatnya menjadi Xiumin." Walau bingung karena tadi Chen memanggil pria bernama Xiumin itu Sekretaris Kim, dan justru memiliki marga Xiao, Chanyeol tetap membalas anggukan itu dengan sopan.

Kali ini justru Chen yang berdecih mendengar ucapan Xiumin. Terlihat Xiumin menatap tajam pria disebelahnya, "Ada masalah?" tanyanya singkat.

"Tidak.. hanya saja, saya berpikir, apakah anda sudah meresmikan nama anda tersebut ke dinas kependudukan Korea Selatan?" Chen membalik perkataan Xiumin tadi dengan suara santai yang sungguh menyebalkan.

Terlihat oleh Chanyeol bagaimana Xiumin memegang garpunya dengan erat. Seolah- olah ingin menusuk mata Chen dengan benda tersebut.

Dan suara tawa Baekhyun memecah suasana yang sedikit menengang.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bermesraan bahkan didepan meja makan?. Ayo kita mulai sarapannya." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Mungkin anda masih mengantuk Tuan Muda, tapi anda jangan salah paham / Mungkin anda sangat lapar sekarang Tuan Muda, tapi anda jangan salah paham."

Chen dan Xiumin berucap bersamaan.

Lalu berpaling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kami tidak bermesraan / Kami tidak bermesraan." Dan kembali mengucapkan hal yang sama di waktu yang sama.

Keduanya mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? / Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Dan sekali... lagi keduanya berucap bersamaan.

Chanyeol menatap itu dengan alis terangkat satu. Apalagi ini?, tanyanya dalam hati.

"Nona Jimin, bisakah anda beritahu posisi makanan didepan saya?" Pinta Baekhyun, mengabaikan Chen dan Xiumin yang sepertinya telah memulai perdebatan yang lain.

Jimin tersenyum manis kepada Baekhyun meski pemuda itu tak dapat melihatnya.

"Tentu bisa Tuan Muda Byun. Sebenarnya ini adalah menu kesukaan anda Tuan Muda. Sirup mapel berada di arah jam 10, puding labu di jam 11, susu stroberi di jam 1, air putih di jam 3, garpu dan pisau di arah jam 5 , dan pancake porsi besar anda di arah jam 6. Dan didepan kita semua ada roti tawar, beberapa selai, potongan- potongan buah, sereal, bubur, telur gulung, kimchi, nasi, tahu, ikan, ayam, beberapa sayur mayur yang saya tak tahu namanya, mohon dimaklumi Tuan Muda, saya tidak bisa memasak." Jimin menjelaskan semua itu layaknya seorang profesional walau bersamaan dengan suara kekanakannya yang ceria sekali.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan bergumam terima kasih, lalu memulai sarapannya.

Setelah itu Jimin langsung berpaling ke arah Chanyeol.

"Oppa mau sarapan apa? Tak usah sungkan. Atau Tuan Byun akan marah karena kau tidak sarapan." Jimin pun memulai obrolan dengan Chanyeol. Sambil mendekatkan beberapa menu makanan pada pria itu.

Chanyeol memakan roti didepannya dengan perlahan. Chanyeol itu seorang pengamat, dalam waktu singkat seperti ini dirinya telah menyimpulkan banyak fakta.

Dirinya dapat melihat Chen dan Xiumin yang telah kembali mendiamkan satu sama lain, namun sesekali mencuri pandang ke satu sama lain. Jelas sekali ada sesuatu diantara mereka.

Maid yang sudah berdiri di belakang Baekhyun sambil menunduk, bersiap sedia untuk memberikan bantuan pada pria itu. Namun tak melakukan apapun untuk membantu Baekhyun kecuali Baekhyun yang memintanya.

Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana semua orang menggunakan bahasa formal saat Baekhyun terlibat pembicaraan dengan mereka, dan kembali berbahasa informal saat berbicara dengan yang lain.

Serta satu hal yang paling janggal, mengapa Jimin langsung berpaling padanya setelah menjelaskan letak makanan milik Baekhyun tadi. Bukannya menjadi mengobrol dengan Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya lagi, tak ada satupun yang mengajak Baekhyun berbicara.

Chanyeol tersentak karena tiba- tiba tangan Jimin menarik wajahnya untuk menghadap gadis itu, dan membuat Chanyeol berpaling dari Baekhyun.

Lalu dengan berbicara tanpa suara, gadis itu memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol.

J-A-N-G-A-N T-A-T-A-P D-I-A S-A-A-T M-A-K-A-N

Seperti psikologi terbalik, saat seseorang menyuruh kita untuk jangan melihat, dan kita justru menjadi semakin penasaran untuk melihatnya. Chanyeol pun justru menatap Baekhyun terus menerus.

Dan pemandangan itu membuatnya terdiam.

Meski pria cantik itu sudah makan dengan perlahan, tetap saja ada beberapa _kekacauan_ yang dibuatnya. Seperti beberapa tetesan sup mapel di sekitaran meja. Dan bagaimana dengan canggungnya Baekhyun mengambil teko sirup mapelnya, dan mengembalikan lagi pada posisi semula yang sedikit tidak tepat.

Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya.

Merasa sesuatu mengganjal dalam hatinya saat melihat itu. Sebuah fakta baru dia dapatkan lagi dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Sebuah fakta yang entah bagaimana membuat pria cantik itu tampak lebih manusiawi.

Ternyata Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun yang selalu tampak memukau, juga memiliki kekurangan yang malu untuk dia perlihatkan pada orang- orang.

_"Mengapa dia malu akan hal sepele seperti itu? Aku bahkan merasa dia terlihat cute saat makan berantakan." Batin Chanyeol bertanya- tanya._

Sebelum akhirnya pria itu berpaling dari Baekhyun. Mencoba ikut menghormati sang Tuan Rumah itu. Sungguh menakjubkan bagaimana semua orang di Mansion ini mencoba memahami Baekhyun yang tak suka ditatap saat makan namun tetap suka makan bersama, padahal pemuda itu tak akan tahu bila ada seseorang yang berani menatapnya. Namun tak ada satupun -kecuali Chanyeol tadi- yang mengingkari hal tersebut.

Beginilah pengamatan singkat Chanyeol yang menghabiskan rutinitas pagi pertamanya di Mansion Byun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

AN : Yaps benar, jika SM punya Lee Sooman, maka BB punya Kim Jongdae ehehe. Oke! Lanjut!! Silahkan digeser~


	9. Chapter IX : Between

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun ku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 9 : Between

.

.

.

Awal Musim Panas, 2011

"Kau percaya itu Baek? Dia memandangku sinis dan bilang, _'sungguh menyebalkan saat Idol juniorku nanti ternyata lebih tua daripada aku, maaf saja, aku tak akan memanggilmu hyung. Akulah seniornya' _Begitu Baek!!. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku saat idolaku berkata begitu langsung tepat didepanku. Arg.. hatiku hancur.." Chanyeol bercerita dengan semangat didepan Baekhyun, dan mengakhiri cerita itu dengan meletakkan kedua tangan di dada dan menjatuhkan badannya kebelakang berakting seolah tertembak, dan jatuh pada sofa empuk yang sedang mereka duduki.

Baekhyun yang mendengarkan itu menjadi tertawa dengan renyahnya.

Keduanya tengah berada di sofa tempat ruang santai di lantai 2 Mansion Byun. Dengan televisi menyala yang menampilkan acara musik dan tengah menampilkan D.O yang bernyanyi dengan indahnya. Comeback musim panas Kyungsoo tampaknya sungguh sukses.

"Syukurlah kau bisa langsung akrab dengannya. Kyungsoo adalah pria lembut dan penyayang. Walau sedikit serius. Aku sungguh dekat dengannya sejak kecil." Komentar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya dramatis.

"No No No!! Dia tidak lembut! Dia tidak penyayang! Dan itu tidak hanya SEDIKIT serius, dia sangat seriussss.. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajamnya. Dia seperti ingin membunuhku." Chanyeol membantah semua pernyataan Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun kembali tertawa. "Chanyeol ah, itu karena Kyungsoo memiliki Astigmatisma pada matanya, makanya dia memandang orang seperti itu. Jangan salah paham."

Begitulah bila Baekhyun tengah bersama Chanyeol beberapa minggu ini. Keduanya akrab dengan sangat cepat. Seperti dua potongan fuzzle yang menemukan pasangannya. Klop sekali.

Baekhyun yang tenang, dan Chanyeol yang ceria.

Baekhyun yang lebih suka dirumah, membawa ketenangan pada Chanyeol yang suka berpetualang.

Chanyeol yang suka pergi kesana kemari, membawa banyak cerita menarik yang akan dibagi kepada Baekhyun.

Hanya Chanyeol yang dapat membuat Baekhyun terus tertawa, apapun lelucon yang pria tinggi itu lontarkan.

Dan hanya Baekhyun yang dapat membuat Chanyeol nyaman tanpa ada canggung yang menyiksa. Sehingga pria itu selalu merasa nyaman bersama Baekhyun.

Kedekatan mereka telah sukses menjadi bahan obrolan para Pekerja Pria dan Wanita di Mansion ini. Semuanya bahagia karena akhirnya sang Tuan Muda membuka pertemanannya kepada orang lain selain mereka saja. Sang junjungan juga menjadi jauh lebih ceria dan suka tertawa.

Tak sedikit pula yang bertanya- tanya apa status hubungan keduanya. Pasalnya bila Chanyeol sudah ada di Mansion, Baekhyun bahkan rela meninggalkan apapun pekerjaan dan kegiatannya hanya untuk duduk mengobrol bersama pria tinggi itu. Dan keduanya kerap menghabiskan waktu semalaman dikamar sang Tuan Muda, yang katanya _murni_ hanya tidur saja.

Namun kedua tokoh utama justru tak terlalu memikirkan hubungan apa yang tengah mereka jalani ini. Mungkin sahabat atau mungkin lebih daripada itu. Keduanya berpikir, untuk menjalaninya saja sekarang, biarkan saja seperti air yang mengalir disungai, nanti kita juga tahu muaranya dimana. Jangan terlalu banyak dipikirkan, asalkan mereka berdua nyaman satu sama lain, bukankah itu sudah cukup?.

.

.

Setelah sarapan pertama Chanyeol di Mansion ini. Pada hari itu juga Chanyeol langsung di tawarkan kontrak yang sudah di impikannya sejak lama. Rasanya Chanyeol sampai sekarang masih tak percaya bahwa hari seperti itu akan datang dalam hidupnya.

Dan dalam kontrak itu menjelaskan bahwa Chanyeol sekarang akan menjadi trainee BB Ent, dan dipersiapkan debut April tahun depan.

Dengan satu syarat.

Chanyeol akan tinggal di Mansion Byun. Untuk membacakan sebuah novel kepada sang Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun disetiap malamnya, setelah pria itu pulang latihan.

Hari itu juga Chanyeol mengetahui apa alasan sebenarnya Baekhyun membuka audisi itu. Dan sukses membuat Chanyeol menganga akan kenyataan bahwa pria cantik sialan kaya itu bahkan rela memberikan apapun hal berbentuk materi kepada seseorang yang telah berhasil membuatnya tertidur dengan membacakan sebuah buku. Bukankah itu sungguh konyol dan gila. Ada- ada saja.

Apakah ini keberuntungan atau ini kutukan, akan kenyataan hanya Chanyeol lah orang yang berhasil melakukannya. Membuat Baekhyun harus menunaikan janjinya, yaitu memberikan apapun keinginan Chanyeol. Si pria yang telah berhasil.

Dan jika pria itu adalah Chanyeol, keinginan pria tinggi itu tidaklah muluk- muluk. Dirinya bukanlah pria gila harta yang akan menjawab ingin banyak uang. Namun dirinya adalah pria penuh mimpi yang menjawab...

"Keinginanku adalah diriku yang dapat mencapai mimpiku."

**AND DEAL!!**

Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol dengan membukakan jalan menuju mimpi pria tersebut.

Sedangkan Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk bermimpi indah setiap malamnya.

Win Win Solution

Chanyeol akan debut dan Baekhyun bebas dari insomnianya.

Sungguh perbandingan yang aneh.

Lalu orang gila mana yang akan menolak tawaran seperti itu. Tentunya Chanyeol sama sekali tak berpikir saat membubuhkan tanda dan cap tangannya pada kontrak kerja mereka. Disaksikan oleh Xiumin yang akan mengurus kontrak tersebut dan Chen yang akan menjadi pelatih dan penanggung jawabnya nanti. Dan berakhir dengan dihambur pelukan oleh Jimin yang sangat bahagia akhirnya sang idola bisa debut. Perjalanan karir Chanyeol pun dimulai.

.

.

Ini masih jam 8 malam, cukup sore untuk orang yang terbiasa untuk tidur larut malam atau tidak tidur sama sekali seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Keduanya betah bertukar cerita, tak peduli beberapa maid juga ikut mendengarkan cerita kedua anak adam ini, dan sesekali ikut tertawa bersama Baekhyun saat mendengar lelucon Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kau ingin berhenti mengidolakannya?" Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya pada televisi didepan mereka, yang masih menampilkan Kyungsoo.

"Humm.. dia ternyata bukanlah senior yang menyenangkan. Tapi walau bagaimanapun dia tetaplah Idol yang berbakat dan mengagumkan ehehe.." Jawab Chanyeol lalu diakhiri dengan senyum cerahnya. Andaikan Baekhyun dapat melihat senyum yang mempesona itu.

"Ada cerita lain selama pelatihan?" Tanya Baekhyun, segera membuka percakapan baru, pria cantik rupawan itu paham sekarang, jangan biarkan suasana canggung menyelimuti Chanyeol bahkan hanya sebentar saja, pria itu akan merasa tak nyaman.

"Oh ya, Chen Ahjussi menyuruhku menemui kantornya setelah selesai latihan vocal besok. Sepertinya membicarakan tentang debut dan anggota grupku nanti. Menurutmu aku akan berada diposisi apa bila aku digabung pada sebuah boygroup?" Chanyeol meminta pendapat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar berpikir, "Aku tak tahu pasti. Tapi kau bisa menjadi vocalist dan rapper, kau juga pastinya akan ikut bergabung bersama beberapa produser untuk ikut menciptakan lagu kalian. Tapi yang pasti... kau bukanlah Lead Dancer dan pastinya juga, kau akan menjadi si paling tinggi di grup tersebut karena kau memang Trainee pria paling tinggi sekarang." Dia adalah Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun, yang selalu berkata dengan tepat dan penuh perhitungan. Memangnya kalian mengharapkan jawaban seperti apalagi.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu berkedip pelan. Menatap wajah cantik pria didepannya dengan terkejut.

"Darimana kau tahu aku payah dalam menari? Aku kan tidak menceritakan itu padamu." Tanya Chanyeol setengah terkejut dan setengah malu.

"Chen Ahjussi yang bercerita padaku, katanya kau terus- menerus dimarahi oleh Pelatih Kai." Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya, sambil menyebut nama salah satu pelatih tari dan koreografer agensi miliknya itu.

Dan menciptakan umpatan- umpatan dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Haishh.. kenapa Ahjussi itu suka sekali membuka aib orang lain. Aku menyesal dulu terlalu hormat padanya." Gurutunya kesal.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kau tak menceritakannya langsung padaku? Bahkan Chen Ahjussi bilang kau sempat menangis diam- diam di toilet karena malu setelah dibentak didepan semua trainee yang lain." Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itupun cemberut sebentar, "Mana mungkin aku bisa menceritakannya, demi gitar tua milikku, itu memalukan." Jawab Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun tersenyum menenangkan.

Pria mungil itu sedikit meraba, lalu setelah mendapatkannya, Baekhyun langsung menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan hangat.

"Masa trainee memang sulit ya... Aku harap kau bisa terus kuat dan semangat. Kau pasti bisa melewatinya, Fighting!"

Oh tidak...

Siapa yang akan tahan bila Baekhyun memberikan Chanyeol ucapan manis itu dibarengi dengan senyum kotaknya yang tak kalah manis. Memperlihatkan gigi kecil- kecil Baekhyun yang lucu dan kedua pipi pria itu terangkat membentuk mochi. Baekhyun sungguh menggemaskan.

Rasanya tenaga Chanyeol langsung menjadi pulih hanya dengan melihat senyumnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol dengan sengaja memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan formal pria itu. Terdengar sungguh kaku dan tak biasa.

Baekhyun pun tertawa, membuat matanya menghilang dalam lengkungan sabit yang indah.

Chanyeol yang menatap itu menjadi tersenyum.

Diam- diam Chanyeol membalik tangannya, kemudian menyusupkan jari- jarinya yang besar dan kasar kepada jari- jari Baekhyun yang sungguh halus dan lentik. Membuat keduanya mengobrol sambil berpengangan tangan.

Itu hanyalah perlakuan kecil.

Namun entah bagaimana caranya berhasil membuat debaran yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" Giliran Chanyeol yang bertanya, suara husky Chanyeol mendadak berubah menjadi sungguh lembut nan dalam.

Pria itu juga telah banyak belajar mengenai Baekhyun selama beberapa minggu ini. Baekhyun tak akan menceritakan dirinya kecuali seseorang bertanya terlebih dahulu. Dia pria yang tertutup namun tak menutup kemungkinan untuk orang- orang yang berusaha mengenalnya.

"Seperti biasa, aku mandi, makan, bekerja, membaca buku, bersantai di ayunan, dan lain- lainnya." Baekhyun menjawabnya.

"Aku selalu berusaha untuk bertanya ini tapi.." Chanyeol berucap ragu, dan Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Tak usah takut diriku menjadi tersinggung Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun tenang.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Bagaimana caramu membaca, menulis, ataupun mengetik?." Chanyeol bertanya penasaran.

"Braille." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Hah? Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu adalah titik- titik yang seperti 6 titik kartu domino yang tersusun membentuk pola-pola, dan dapat menyimbolkan A sampai Z dan 0 sampai 9. Penyandang tunanetra membaca dengan huruf Braille untuk dapat berkomuniskasi secara tulisan."

"Itu cukup mudah. Asalkan rajin mempelajarinya. Aku juga terkadang akan mencetak laporan yang datang dengan printer Braille sehingga aku dapat membacanya langsung tanpa Xiumin yang harus membacakannya. Aku juga terkadang mengetik dengan keyboard Braille, walau sekarang lebih mudah karena ada komputer yang menerima perintah suara. Dan aku membaca buku- buku berhuruf Braille bila tak ada kau yang membacakan aku buku." Chanyeol mendengarkan penjelasan itu dengan seksama.

"Aku jadi ingin mempelajarinya." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kapan- kapan aku akan mengajari mu.." jawabnya.

Mata Chanyeol berbinar, "Kau janjikan?!" tuntutnya bersemangat.

Dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi kau harus janji untuk rajin menulis surat untukku bila kau sudah lancar membaca dan menulis memakai huruf Braille nanti." Sekali lagi, dia adalah Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun, yang tak akan memberikan suatu hal tanpa sebuah negosiasi yang menguntungkannya. Dasar pembisnis.

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar, "Kenapa aku harus membuat surat untukmu, bila aku sudah tinggal disini dan menemuimu setiap harinya?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun pun ikut berpikir sebentar, "Chanyeol ah, kurasa ini akan menjadi suasana canggung bila aku jawab,** karena** **suratmu lah yang menemaniku saat kau belum datang menemuiku**."

Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau benar, jangan mengatakan itu, atau segalanya akan menjadi canggung." Ujar Chanyeol cepat.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya." Ujar Baekhyun menyampaikan fakta, pria itu tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, "Kalau begitu jangan mengatakannya lagi." Ucapnya.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Tapi aku ingin mengatakannya lagi." Baekhyun berucap jahil.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan mata memincing, "Kau ingin menggodaku lagi bukan?" Tanyanya tepat sasaran, dan dibalas Baekhyun dengan tawa bahagia.

Melihat itu hanya membuat Chanyeol menghela napas pasrah menatap Baekhyun yang sudah tertawa bahagia didepannya, sebab dirinya selalu terpancing dalam jebakan Baekhyun. Meski begitu Chanyeol tak pernah marah, memangnya daya apa yang Chanyeol punya untuk menolak membuat Si Tuan Muda Kesayangan semua orang ini bahagia.

Baekhyun tak pernah bosan untuk menggoda Chanyeol dengan perdebatan- perdebatan konyol tanpa hasil.

Itu sungguh menyenangkan dan menghilangkan stress.

Sekarang Baekhyun berpikir, apakah Chanyeol dapat membuat dirinya tertidur karena pria tinggi itu memang selalu menguarkan aura positif yang membangkitkan kebahagiaan orang lain?. Entahlah.. semua ini masih menjadi tanda tanya.

Sekali lagi, tak usah terlalu dipikirkan, jalani saja.

_"Berhentilah mendatangiku kesini!!" _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar suara dari arah ujung koridor itu.

Ujung koridor sebelah kanan Lantai 2 , oh.. Itu ruang musik.

Dan tadi jelas sekali suara Xiumin.

_"Bagaimana bisa aku tak mendatangimu kesini, bila kau tak pulang kerumah Ibunya Jimin, menolak menemuiku dikantormu, dan menolak semua panggilan dan pesanku. Satu- satunya tempat untuk menemuimu adalah disini." _Dan itu adalah suara Chen.

Sepertinya kedua pria itu lupa untuk menutup pintu ruang musik dengan rapat sehingga suara mereka bisa terdengar sampai keluar.

_"Aku sudah dewasa dan bebas melakukan apapun yang ingin aku lakukan, jadi berhentilah menganggu hidupku jika kau bahkan sudah menolak hatiku!"_ Chanyeol sesungguhnya terkejut, dirinya tak pernah mendengar Xiumin menaikkan nada suaranya, pria itu selalu tampak tenang dan pendiam. Dan juga sungguh penyayang kepada Jimin tentunya, Chanyeol kerap melihat Xiumin memanjakan sahabat mungilnya Chanyeol itu.

_"Aku akan terus mengganggumu selama kita masih berada dalam kartu keluarga yang sama. Kau masih dalam hak asuhku, aku adalah walimu." _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi sunyi mendengarkan perdebatan itu.

_"Kau gila? Aku sudah 22 tahun, tak perlu seorang wali lagi, aku sudah dewasa di mata hukum. Tapi baiklah kalau itu caramu, aku akan mengurusnya secepat mungkin. Aku ingin melepas marga sialan ini dari namaku. Aku tak ingin menjadi anakmu lagi." _Kembali suara Xiumin terdengar.

_"Aku tahu kau tak akan berani melakukannya Kim Minseok, kau sendiri juga tahu... satu- satunya hal yang membuat aku terikat padamu sekarang adalah ikatan keluarga kita. Kau terlalu takut untuk mengambil resiko dengan melepaskan margamu itu. Bisakah kau berhenti menghindariku sekarang?. Aku lelah bermain kucing- kucingan ini, kembalilah menjadi putraku yang manis dan penurut." _Suara Chen selalu terdengar tenang, pria itu sepertinya selalu berusaha untuk bersikap lembut pada Xiumin.

_"Aku tak bisa! Aku tak mau! Aku tak akan bisa lagi memandangmu sebagai ayah, kau paham itu?!. Tidak setelah aku tahu kau ternyata juga mencintaiku. AKU TAHU! Kau hanya tak ingin mengakuinya, ayolah Kim Jongdae, berhenti memikirkan hal lain, bisakah kau jujur akan kata hatimu?" _Dan sepertinya didunia ini, hanya Chen yang dapat membuat Xiumin berteriak dengan tak sabar. Suara pria itu terdengar sungguh kesakitan dan tersiksa.

Sesungguhnya ini sangat tak terpuji untuk mendengarkan urusan pribadi orang lain.

"Chanyeol, ayo kita turun ke lantai 1, aku ingin tidur sekarang." Baekhyun berbisik pada Chanyeol.

Dan keduanya pun berjalan pergi dan menuruni tangga sambil berpegangan tangan. Memasuki kamar Baekhyun yang bernuansa coklat menenangkan.

Sampainya didalam, Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping ranjang. Wajahnya terlihat tegang.

Melihat itu membuat Chanyeol berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya penuh perhatian.

Baekhyun justru menyandarkan dahinya pada perut Chanyeol yang berada didepannya. Pria itu terlihat sungguh banyak pikiran. Dibalik semua canda tawanya bersama Chanyeol, pasti Baekhyun memiliki sejuta masalah yang ditanganinya.

Hey, itu wajar. Bukanlah mudah menjalankan puluhan perusahaan dalam satu waktu. Di tambah lagi, Baekhyun ikut memikirkan masalah kehidupan orang- orang terdekatnya.

Chanyeol pun mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun yang sedang bersandar pada dirinya.

"Hei.. mau bercerita padaku?" tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, membuat Chanyeol sedikit kecewa.

"Nanti saja, kapan- kapan, sekarang aku ingin tidur." Ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk pasrah.

"Buku apa yang ingin kau dengarkan malam ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah lalu menjawab.

"Aku rasa puisi Gerobak-Dorong Merah sudah lebih dari cukup untukku malam ini." Jawabnya yang menciptakan kekehan dari Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau tak bosan dengan puisi itu?" Tanyanya ringan.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tak pernah, sepanjang hariku selalu merindukan suaramu yang membacakan puisi itu."

Chanyeol pun memeluk kepala Baekhyun, begitu pula Baekhyun yang langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol.

"Aku juga tak akan pernah bosan membacakannya padamu." Ujar Chanyeol pelan, dan menciptakan senyum pada bibir Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, dilantai 3 Mansion Byun yang megah.

Di sebuah kamar paling ujung bernomor 36 dipintunya.

Seorang gadis diam- diam memasuki sebuah kamar yang tengah kosong dan gelap karena lampunya dimatikan sebab sang empunya kamar tengah berjaga didepan kamar Tuan Muda mereka.

Gadis ini sesungguhnya bingung, kenapa sang sahabat yang merupakan pemilik kamar tak pernah membiarkan siapapun masuk kedalam kamar miliknya ini. Sang sahabat juga memilih untuk tinggal sendiri dikamar ini daripada berbagi kamar berdua dengannya.

Padahalkan sekamar berdua itu seru, pikir gadis ini.

Tujuan awal gadis ini sebenarnya sungguh sederhana. Dirinya ingin meminjam hairdryer untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dan meneteskan air ke lantai sedari tadi, tapi karena kebetulan sang pemilik kamar juga tak sedang berada ditempat. Kenapa tak sekalian menyelam sambil minum air, pikirnya.

Sekalian untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya tentang hal yang disembunyikan rapat oleh sahabatnya itu dikamarnya.

"Pasti dia menyembunyikan banyak coklat disini, dan dia tak ingin membaginya padaku." Gumam gadis ini dengan wajah kesal.

Klek!

Saklar lampu pun telah gadis ini tekan kebawah. Memberikan cahaya terang sampai keseluruh ruangan. Si gadis menutup matanya, kemudian berkedip- kedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya.

Dan saat matanya telah dapat membuka tanpa kesakitan.

Gadis itu melebarkan matanya.

Menatap ke sekeliling dengan keterkejutan yang amat sangat.

Dikamar ini, lebih tepatnya diseluruh dinding kamar ini, bahkan sampai ke langit- langitnya.

Penuh, ah tidak.. SANGAT PENUH dengan tempelan foto seseorang dengan berbagai macam ukuran yang sungguh bertumpuk- tumpuk saking banyaknya.

Ini mengerikan.

Gadis ini bahkan sampai gemetar melihat bagaimana rupa tempat ini.

Tak ada bedanya dengan kamar tidur fans gila yang mengikuti idola mereka dan mengambil gambarnya kapan pun dan dimanapun.

Gadis ini menjadi pusing saat melihat bagaimana semua foto itu diambil tanpa sepengetahuan objek yang berada dalam foto tersebut.

Dengan tubuh gemetar, gadis ini kembali mematikan lampu, kemudian menutup pintu kamar yang dengan cerobohnya tak dikunci oleh pemiliknya hari itu.

Dan bergumam tak percaya akan segala hal yang telah disaksikannya.

"Itu jelas sudah tak lagi normal, ini adalah tindakan kriminal!. Wanita itu sungguh gila dan terobsesi. Astaga.. dia gila!" Ujarnya dan cepat- cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan kamar yang ternyata menyimpan rahasia kelam.

Kekelaman obsesi yang tertutupi alasan bahwa itu adalah sebuah bentuk dari cinta.

Gadis ini pergi, dengan tanpa sadar telah meninggalkan banyak jejak air yang menetes dari rambut basahnya sepanjang tempat gadis ini berjalan.

.

.

.

TBC

AN : Masih ada lagi, silahkan digeser~


	10. Chapter X : Debut

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Oh Sehun EXO, Kim Jongin EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, Do Kyungsoon OC , Lee Sunmi, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun ku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 10 : Debut

.

.

.

Awal Musim Panas, 2011

Ditengah teriknya matahari siang musim panas Korea Selatan tahun 2011 ini. Chanyeol memasuki gedung bertingkat 7 yang sudah menjadi tempat paling sering dia datangi selama beberapa minggu ini.

Dengan langkah mantap Chanyeol memasuki lift, lalu menuju ke atas untuk menghadiri latihan vocalnya.

Setelah memasuki ruang latihan. Bohong bila Chanyeol tak merasakan banyaknya trainee lain yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan sinis.

Mereka tak menyukai Chanyeol.

Siapa yang akan menyukai trainee yang datang entah darimana lalu mendadak akan debut sekitar setahun lagi. Itu sungguh menyebalkan bagi trainee lain yang telah menjalani masa training selama bertahun- tahun.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Chanyeol dapat masuk karena memiliki sebuah koneksi yang menakjubkan. Banyak juga yang bertanya- tanya apakah Chanyeol adalah putra dari orang yang berpengaruh.

Namun semuanya tak ada yang protes saat tahu bahwa Chanyeol tak hanya bermodalkan koneksi saja. Pria itu juga memiliki bakat yang luar biasa. Sebuah bakat alami dari lahir, yang semakin hari, semakin tampak bersinar saja saat diasah bakatnya dalam naungan agensi besar ini.

Meski tetap saja gunjingan tak suka yang merasa bahwa dirinya lebih berbakat dan lebih baik daripada Chanyeol itupun tetap ada.

Chanyeol mengabaikan itu semua, dia memilih untuk fokus pada latihan sekarang. Chanyeol merasa seluruh ucapan orang- orang dibelakangnya adalah hal yang tak terlalu penting.

Namun tanpa Chanyeol sadari, sepasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Mata itu memandang Chanyeol dengan dingin, bosan, dan malas disaat yang sama. Lalu, orang itu bergumam sungguh pelan hingga hanya dapat didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Ohh.. ternyata dia yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Cukup tampan." gumamnya setengah tak perduli.

.

.

.

Matahari telah terbenam, dan mulai beranjak menuju malam. Chanyeol sekarang berada didepan lift, menunggu benda kotak besi itu terbuka padanya.

Chanyeol baru selesai latihan tentu saja.

Jika kalian bertanya apakah hari ini melelahkan?. Jawabannya tentu saja, sangat melelahkan.

Namun Chanyeol menyukainya. Dirinya adalah salah satu dari orang- orang yang telah merasakan kerasnya hidup. Bangkit berdiri dari puluhan kegagalan dan bersabar setelah menerima puluhan penolakan.

Chanyeol baru berumur 18 tahun saat dirinya kabur dari rumah untuk mengejar mimpinya ini. Saat itu dirinya bahkan belum lulus Sekolah Menengah Atas. Yang artinya, selain mencari uang sendiri untuk membiayai kehidupannya ditempat sekejam ibukota Korea Selatan ini, dirinya juga harus bekerja keras membiayai sekolahnya sendiri.

Bayangkan itu, remaja yang berumur 18 tahun, dan telah merasakan bagaimana kerasnya kehidupan dunia nyata.

Dirinya mengetahui bagaimana trainee disini tak menyukainya. Namun dirinya memilih untuk tak perduli. Memangnya orang lain tahu apa tentang hidupnya?.

Yang mereka tahu hanyalah berbisik, mencemooh, dan mengeluhkan kesusahan hidup mereka dengan menyalahkan kepada hidup seseorang yang lebih beruntung daripada mereka.

Sebuah contoh perilaku yang merupakan buah sifat iri dan dengki. Salah satu sifat buruk yang tersebar ke dunia ini dari **kotak pandora**.

Chanyeol menghela napas.

Bukan maksud besar kepala, tapi.. Apakah Chanyeol tak berhak untuk menerima buah dari hasil tanaman dan kerja kerasnya selama ini?. Chanyeol juga sudah bekerja keras seperti banyak orang lainnya. Berhentilah mengomentari Chanyeol hanya karena dirinya sedikit beruntung.

Dan bagi Chanyeol, "Keberuntungan tidak akan datang dengan sendiri, kecuali kau menjemputnya sendiri."

Itu adalah salah satu kalimat penyemangat hidupnya selama ini. Itulah prinsipnya selama ini. Dan karena itu juga akhirnya keberuntungan berada dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol menoleh kekanan saat merasakan seseorang ikut berdiri menunggu lift bersamanya.

Seseorang itu sungguh tampan. Wajahnya tampak dingin dan datar. Serta menatap orang lain dengan pandangan malas yang sedikit menyebalkan. Lalu dilengkapi dengan postur tubuh yang mengagumkan. Chanyeol mengerjap, bertanya- tanya, apakah pria ini Idol.

Ini adalah Perusahaan Hiburan, jadi bertemu dengan orang dengan wajah mengagumkan tentunya merupakan hal yang biasa. Namun Chanyeol tak mengenal pria ini.

"Kau akan naik ke lantai 7 menemui Chen Ahjussi kan?" Pria itu memulai percakapan dengan Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar sungguh unik.

Sangat dalam layaknya suara seorang pria seperti biasanya, namun memiliki kesan kekanakan dan lembut yang nyaman didengar. Tak diragukan lagi, dia adalah penyanyi.

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat, "Kau benar." Jawabnya.

Pria itu kemudian tersenyum dengan lembut. Langsung melunturkan kesan dingin dari wajahnya tadi.

"Perkenalkan Hyung, namaku Oh Sehun. Kurasa kita akan debut bersama nanti. Karena aku juga dipanggil menuju kantor Chen Ahjussi sekarang." Pria yang bernama Sehun itupun mengulurkan tangannya, dan Chanyeol membalas uluran tangan itu sopan.

"Kau memanggilku Hyung, apakah aku lebih tua darimu?" Tanya Chanyeol, dan dibarengi dentingan pintu lift yang terbuka. Membuat keduanya masuk secara bergantian, kemudian meluncur menuju lantai 7.

"Kau lahir tahun 1992 kan?. Aku lahir tahun 1994." Jawabnya santai.

Chanyeol terkejut, " Yang artinya kau masih kelas 2 SMA sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol pada pria disampingnya ini.

Sehunpun mengangguk, "Benar sekali, dan ngomong- ngomong, aku teman sekelas Shin Jimin, dan Demi Tuhan, aku sudah bosan mendengarnya membicarakanmu. Kenapa dia tak mengkhawatirkan audisinya sendiri saja nanti." Pernyataan itu membuat Chanyeol menatap Sehun lagi dari atas sampai kebawah.

"Kau tak memiliki postur wajah dan tubuh seperti anak sekolah menengah atas. Kau tampak sungguh dewasa daripada umurmu." Komentar Chanyeol dengan apa adanya, dan Sehun hanya mengangguk menyetujui, sama sekali tak protes ataupun tersinggung. Sungguh pria yang simple.

"Aku pikir juga begitu, aku mensyukurinya. Karena aku cepat menjadi tampan, aku jadi cepat debut. Menjadi trainee disini menyenangkan tapi para trainee yang lainnya tidak semenyenangkan tempatnya." Chanyeol mengerjap sebentar, menatap Sehun dengan berbinar, kemudian tersenyum lebar bagaikan idiot.

"Astaga.. Aku menyukaimu!! Kuharap kita memang debut bersama- sama. Kau benar- benar styleku. Oh Sehun! Kau adikku mulai sekarang." Chanyeol menghambur peluk kepada Sehun dengan heboh, pria ini memang selalu bersemangat.

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

Untuk sesaat sepertinya kita bingung mana yang Hyung dan mana yang Adik.

"Hyung, ternyata kau lebih ramah daripada yang aku bayangkan. Jimin selalu menceritakan versi sedih dari kisah hidupmu, jadi awalnya aku mengira kau adalah tipe orang yang pendiam." Komentar Sehun melihat sikap Chanyeol yang sungguh welcome kepadanya.

"Dasar anak itu, apa dia memang suka _menumpahkan secangkir teh_ kemana- mana." Komentar Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Lebih daripada itu, dia _membalik seember teh_ kemana- mana. Bocor sekali." Sehun ikut berkomentar, dan dibalasi Chanyeol dengan kekehan.

"Sudah kuduga, kita sungguh cocok." Chanyeol manggut- manggut sendiri.

Lift pun terbuka, dan kedua pria yang sepertinya baru memulai era brothership nya itu keluar bersama- sama dan berjalan menuju tempat yang sama.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap sekeliling kantor Chen yang kerap dipanggil Chen Ahjussi oleh anak asuhannya di agensi ini dengan tatapan mata penasaran dari mata bulatnya. Tak terlalu istimewa, tampak seperti kantor- kantor biasanya.

Terdapat berbagai macam piala dan piagam yang dipamerkan disalah satu sisi dinding kantor. Terdapat satu set sofa tamu. Meja kerja yang sungguh besar dengan papan nama Kim Jongdae terukir di kaca kristal diatas meja tersebut. Dan tentunya seorang berkedudukan penting ini sedang duduk dikursi kebesarannya.

"Kalian berdua akan debut." Ucapnya dengan suara yang sengaja di dramatisir.

Lalu hening.

Baik Chanyeol dan Sehun sama sekali tak bereaksi akan hal itu. Sama sekali tak terkejut.

Chen mengerutkan dahinya, "Kalian sama sekali tak bahagia?" Tanyanya bingung.

Chanyeol dan Sehun pun berpandangan satu sama lain, lalu sama- sama mengangkat bahu mereka tak acuh. Mereka memang senang, tapi tak seheboh itu.

Chen pun merengut kecewa, "Dasar, aku bahkan sudah mengharapkan pelukan terima kasih dan tangisan penuh haru. Cepat kembalikan ekspektasi ku..." Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat bagaimana bisa pria 40 tahun didepannya ini selalu tampak seperti remaja yang tidak memiliki masalah, selalu ceria. Dirinya yang remaja sebenarnya saja sering galau, kenapa dunia terasa terbalik begini.

"Ahjussi, saya boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Sehun berucap dengan polosnya.

Chen pun mengangguk santai dan Chanyeol menoleh pada Sehun ikut penasaran.

"Kenapa anda memakai kostum buaya?"

Pertanyaan tersebut menciptakan tawa geli dari Chanyeol. Sejujurnya Chanyeol juga merasa janggal dengan penampilan Chen hari ini yang sungguh tak biasa.

Sungguh kontras dengan penampilan Chen yang biasanya terlihat bagai model majalah yang tampan dan seksi. Hari ini pria itu tampak sungguh konyol walau kostum itu tetap tak menutupi wajahnya yang sempurna.

Dan pastinya seorang Chanyeol terlalu sopan untuk bertanya.

"Ohhhh ini, ini bentuk protes, anggap saja aku sedang berdemo." Chen menjawab itu dengan sungguh santai, sambil berdiri dan memamerkan ekor dari kostum buayanya.

"Hah? / Hah?" Chanyeol dan Sehun berucap bersamaan.

"Kalian anak muda tak akan paham perasaanku. Xiumin melempariku dengan berkas- berkasnya pagi tadi karena mendengar rumor aku yang meniduri seorang trainee. Dan dia terus memanggilku buaya darat. Sudah aku jelaskan bahwa itu cuma rumor sampah, dia tetap saja tidak percaya. Ya sudah, aku jadi buaya darat yang sebenarnya saja. Briliant!. Akan aku tunjukkan langsung padanya nanti." Chen menjelaskan semua itu dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya.

Membuat Chanyeol tertegun, karena pria itu sedikit tahu bagaimana rumitnya hubungan Chen dan Xiumin.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya berkesimpulan, "Jadi putra anda tak ingin punya ibu ternyata" dengan amat sangat sederhana.

Membuat raut wajah Chen sedikit berubah. Topeng bahagia pria itu sedikit luntur saat mendengarnya.

"Oke, berhenti membicarakan ini, ayo kita bicarakan debut kalian." Dan topik utama itu kembali terangkat.

Chanyeol dan Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku ingin kalian menjadi duo saja. Tak perlu banyak- banyak, aku nanti pusing sendiri mengurusnya. Aku memilih dua trainee dengan tinggi yang hampir sama, wajah yang sama tampan, sama- sama bisa bernyanyi dan rapp, bisa menciptakan lagu, bisa berakting, dan setidaknya sudah lancar menari. Dan disinilah kita... aku memilih kalian berdua karena konsep itu sungguh pas untuk kalian." Ujar Chen menerangkan rencananya.

"Jadi mulai besok, kalian akan dilatih terpisah dari trainee yang lain. Kalian akan mulai persiapan debut kalian." Chanyeol dan Sehun mengangguk menyetujui itu, sekali lagi, mereka sudah menebaknya.

"Nama Grup kalian adalah ChanHun, tidak usah terlalu muluk-muluk kan. Cukup gabungkan nama kalian berdua saja. Oh ya, aku harap kalian juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam menciptakan lagu yang nanti menjadi tittle track kalian. Aku benar- benar ingin menggebrak!! Industri musik Korea Selatan dengan sebuah duo yang sudah seperti paket komplit, jadi... harap kerja samanya." Chen pun memutar dua berkas didepannya menjadi menghadap Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Entah kenapa sekarang terasa menyebalkan, bagaimana bisa pria Kim ini menjelaskan tentang konsep grup mereka dengan sikap santai yang sungguh terlalu santai. Harusnya santai juga ada batasnya. Inikan tentang hidup dan mimpi seseorang. Ckckck.. Namanya juga Kim Jongdae, siapa yang bisa mengerti pikiran pria itu. Oh, sepertinya hanya Xiumin yang bisa.

Itu kontrak baru.

Chanyeol dan Sehun berpandangan lalu kembali menatap kedua berkas dihadapan mereka.

Dengan kompak mengambil berkas masing- masing lalu membacanya dengan teliti. Dan setelah keduanya merasa bahwa kontrak itu sungguh adil dan menguntungkan kedua belah pihak.

Chanyeol dan Sehun pun kompak membubuhkan tanda tangan dan cap tangan mereka.

Hari ini dengan resmi, Duo ChanHun terbentuk.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang mengobrol santai di kafetaria gedung agensi ini. Hitung- hitung pendekatan sesama member. Ternyata keduanya memang memiliki banyak kesamaan sehingga obrolan pun selalu berlanjut dengan seru.

"Jadi kau dan Jimin audisi bersama- sama tahun lalu, dan hanya kau yang lolos?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Sehun pun mengangguk, lalu menghirup bubble tea nya dengan santai.

"Yap, aku juga awalnya hampir tak lolos, aku selamat karena kemampuan menariku dan wajah tampan ini tentunya. Kemampuan vocalku mulai berkembang saat trainee." Chanyeol pun mengangguk mendengarnya, pria yang suka mengamati segala hal itu telah memperhatikan Sehun sedari tadi, Sehun memang tampak dingin, namun ternyata anak kelas 2 SMA ini sungguh cerewet dan tidak bisa diam bila sudah mendengar ada sebuah lagu, dia pasti akan menggerakkan badannya. Tipikal seorang Dancer.

"Padahal Chen Ahjussi sungguh dekat dengan Jimin, namun pria itu tetap saja menolaknya. Ckckck.. aku sedih gadis kecil itu belum diterima di agensi manapun." Ucap Chanyeol dan disetujui oleh Sehun.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol tak enak hati, dirinya sebentar lagi debut, namun gadis yang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya itu justru masih merangkak menuju bukit mimpinya sendiri.

Sehun berdecak, "Tenang saja Hyung. Jimin adalah gadis yang lebih kuat daripada kelihatannya. Dia sudah bekerja keras dan latihan selama setahunan ini, dia pasti akan lolos di audisi yang akan datang." Ujar Sehun menghibur hati Hyung barunya itu.

"Humm.. Membicarakan dia membuatku merindukannya." Chanyeol pun langsung mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya, dan mendial nomor milik Jimin.

_"Hallo~" _Suara kekanakan Jimin terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Bagaimana kabar mu?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung.

_"Aku baik tentu saja~ Oh ya! Aku sudah dengar dari Chen Ahjussi kau akan debut bersama Sehun kan?. KYAAAA... SELAMAT OPPA!! BAGAIMANA BISA TEMANKU DAN IDOLAKU BERADA DALAM SATU GRUP. INI KEAJAIBAN." _Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar bagaimana heboh dan antusiasnya Jimin, dasar.. padahalkan yang debut dirinya bukan gadis itu. Kenapa Jimin yang lebih terdengar bahagia.

"Kenapa rumornya bisa cepat sekali tersebar, haishh.. Ahjussi tua itu." Chanyeol menggerutu.

_"Ahahaha.. Bagaimana kabar Oppa? , masa trainee nya melelahkan?. Maafkan aku yang tak punya waktu berkunjung padamu. Aku sibuk les musim panas sekarang, Xiumin oppa sudah menghabiskan banyak uangnya untuk mendaftarkanku, aku tak berani membolos. Padahalkan... Haish, aku ingin liburan musim panas!!. Aku benci jadi anak SMA di Korea Selatan hueeeeee. Oh, aku juga akan audisi di salah satu agensi besar Oppa, bukan di BB , kurasa suaraku memang bukan style BB jadi aku mencari agensi yang lainnya saja. Doakan aku LOLOS YAAA.." _Inilah jadinya bila kau berbicara bersama Jimin, kau hanya akan mendengarkan semua cerita gadis itu. Dia sangat cerewet. Namun kita tak bisa membencinya, karena faktanya gadis ini sungguh baik.

"Kabarku juga baik, ya.. masa trainee memang begitu- begitu saja. Semangat untuk les mu, jangan berani membolos, kau tahu bagaimana Xiumin memikirkan masa depanmu. Semoga sukses untuk audisimu. Jangan lupa berdoa sebelum audisi nanti." Chanyeol menjawab.

Terdengar kekehan dari seberang.

_"Kau mulai terdengar seperti ayahku dulu, oh.. atau Oppaku. Kalian sama saja. Kenapa semua pria dihidupku suka sekali mengingatkanku untuk belajar. Aku kan tak semalas dan sebodoh itu. Aku bahkan sudah lancar 3 bahasa diumur segini." _Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar keluhan Jimin.

"Itu karena jalan pikiranmu tak bisa dimengerti semua orang. Kau suka mencari jalan berbahaya. Kau orang yang mudah untuk membuat khawatir. Bagaimana bisa di tubuh kecil itu punya banyak sekali tenaga dan keberanian masuk kedalam bahaya." Begitulah, Chanyeol akan terdengar dewasa bila itu berhubungan dengan Jimin.

_"Itu karena aku masih muda, tak seperti kalian yang sudah tua, wlekkk.." _Ejek Jimin. Sialan memang, namun Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

"Aku hanya berbeda 2 tahun darimu. Jangan membuatku terdengar seolah- olah sudah berumur seperti Chen Ahjussi." Protes Chanyeol.

"Apa salahnya dengan umurku." Suara ramah nan santai itu menyahut ucapan Chanyeol, membuatnya mendongak, dan wajah Chen yang mengangkat satu alisnya pun tertangkap oleh matanya.

Chanyeol pun nyengir tanpa dosa, merasa malu karena ketahuan membicarakan seseorang tepat didepan orang tersebut.

"Jimin ah, aku tutup ya, Chen Ahjussi ada didepanku sekarang." Ujar Chanyeol.

Jimin yang mendengar itupun sontak tertawa, _"Ahahaha.. rasakan, aku juga harus pergi untuk masuk kelas les malam. Sampaikan salamku pada Sehun, Chen Ahjussi, Kyungsoo Oppa, dan Tuan Byun ya. Oh, si cantik Kyungsoon Eonni juga. DAN! DAN JUGA PADA XIUMIN OPPA, BILANG PADANYA UNTUK JANGAN LUPA PULANG!" _Jimin mengatakan semua itu dengan sungguh cepat.

"Ya ya ya.. Bye." Chanyeol pun menutup sambungan telepon mereka.

Pria yang masih berambut merah itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Di meja kafetaria yang mereka tempati ini ternyata sudah bertambah penghuninya.

Terlihat Chen dan Kyungsoo yang duduk bersebelahan. Sedang mengobrol berdua dihadapan Chanyeol. Sesekali Sehun juga ikut dalam obrolan kedua orang itu. Sehun memang pria yang mudah sekali bergaul.

"Itu Jimin kan? Suaranya bahkan sampai terdengar keluar walau kau tidak mengaktifkan loadspeaker." Ujar Chen pada Chanyeol, dan dibalas Chanyeol dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

"Dia menitipkan salam untuk kalian semua." Ucap Chanyeol sekenanya, dan diangguki oleh Chen.

Kemudian Chanyeol memandang pria yang berada di sebelah Chen. Tampak pria mungil dengan wajah tampan dan mata bulat yang sungguh menggemaskan. Itu Kyungsoo yang sedang meminum cola rendah gulanya dengan acuh tak acuh pada sekitar. Dia bahkan tampak masih menggunakan riasan lengkapnya. Sepertinya pria itu baru saja menyelesaikan salah satu jadwalnya hari ini, dan terlalu malas menghapus riasan wajah karena memiliki jadwal yang lainnya lagi nanti. Bintang besar itu memang beda yaa..

"Aku penasaran Yeol, kenapa kau selalu menatap Kyungsoo seperti itu, kau suka padanya?" Chen bertanya penasaran, membuat Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, Kyungsoo menghentikan acara minumnya, dan Sehun tersedak salah satu bubble dari bubble tea nya.

Semua mata jadi tertuju pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, berusaha memilah kata yang tepat. Sebelum akhirnya menghela napas, tak ada kata tepat lain yang harus dipikirkan selain..

"Tidak, aku tak menyukainya." Penolakan telak.

Namun sepertinya Chen masih penasaran dengan jalan hati Chanyeol. Chen tahu bahwa Chanyeol telah sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun sekarang. Namun keduanya seperti betah berada dihubungan tanpa status yang jelas, berada diambang batas sahabat dan cinta. Membuat Chen berpikir mungkin sebenarnya hati Chanyeol berada dilain. Dan hanya Baekhyun lah si pihak yang mencintai, sedangkan Chanyeol si pihak yang hanya bersahabat. Menciptakan batas Friend Zone yang tak ada ujungnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menatapnya seperti itu. Matamu berbinar menatap Kyungsoo." tanyanya lagi.

"Kyungsoo, kau ingat? Saat kau tampil disebuah festival sekolah 2 tahun lalu? Kau baru saja debut saat itu." Mengabaikan Chen, Chanyeol justru bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdelik pada Chanyeol karena pria itu tak menggunakan bahasa formal padanya. Inilah kenapa Kyungsoo benci punya seorang junior yang lebih tua daripada dirinya, meski itu hanya perbedaan 3 bulan.

Namun Idol yang sedang naik daun itu akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku ingat, kalau tak salah itu adalah festival yang sungguh besar karena menggabungkan 3 sekolah sekaligus." Jawabnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Saat itulah aku bertemu dengan mu secara langsung untuk pertama kalinya. Dan saat melihat mu tampil, itu memberikan inspirasi pada diriku sendiri. Untuk bisa menjadi seorang Idol juga. Karena itulah kau sungguh berarti bagiku. Kau adalah awal dari mimpi ini." Ujar Chanyeol, dan ucapan itu sedikitttt terlalu manis.

Menciptakan suasana sedikit canggung bagi mereka berempat.

"Er.. kau sedang menyatakan perasaan mu padaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang merasa tak nyaman.

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah.

"Anggap saja begitu. TAPI! Bukan sebagai pria kepada pria yang dicintainya. Tapi sebagai penggemar yang mengagumi Idolanya. Aku hanya menyukaimu sebatas itu." Tanpa sadar, Chen, Sehun, dan pastinya Kyungsoo menghela napas lega, karena perang dunia ke 3 pasti akan terjadi jika saja Chanyeol mengucapkan hal yang berbau romantis, karena...

"Baru saja aku ingin meninju wajah tampanmu itu karena berani menyatakan perasaan pada kekasihku."

Karena Kai yang baru saja datang, kemudian dengan naturalnya langsung memilih duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. Ternyata pria berkulit tan itu adalah kekasih rahasia dari Idol yang sedang naik daun disebelahnya.

Chanyeol pun tertawa menyadari bagaimana situasi mereka saat ini. Wah.. nyawa Chanyeol hampir saja terancam.

"Ahaha.. Tenang saja Pelatih Kai." Ujarnya.

Tatapan Chanyeol berpindah kepada Chen yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Kedua pria berbeda 20 tahun itu berpandangan serius. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol berucap.

"Tak usah terlalu memikirkan kemanakah arah hatiku Ahjussi. Tenang saja. Aku sudah memiliki orang lain yang menjerat hatiku. Orang pertama dan satu- satunya yang mau menggantungkan kepercayaan padaku dan menerimaku apapun yang terjadi. Dan sekarang waktunya aku pulang, karena orang tersebut tak akan bisa tidur tanpa ada aku disisinya." Chanyeol pun beranjak pergi dari kafetaria BB Entertaiment, dan bahkan pergi dari agensi itu, menuju ke tempat seorang pria bermata bulan sabit yang pasti tengah menunggunya sambil membaca buku dipangkuannya.

Chanyeol sungguh tak sabar untuk menceritakan kegiatannya hari ini pada pria pemilik iris abu- abu itu.

Chen, Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Kai menatap kepergian Chanyeol dalam diam.

"Maksudnya Tuan Byun kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Chen.

Chen hanya merespon itu dengan senyuman miring khas miliknya.

"Memangnya siapa lagi." Jawabnya, dan dibalas senyuman berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo.

Kai dan Sehun saling bertatapan, karena memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Byun yang kalian maksud itu, Byun Baekhyun? Byun yang itu?" Tanya Kai dengan mata terbelalak.

"Pemilik Agensi ini?" Dan Sehun menimpali dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Chen dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"DAEBAK / DAEBAK." Kai dan Sehun berucap berbarengan.

"Biasa saja. Ngomong- ngomong aku ingin menanyakan hal ini sedari tadi Chen Ahjussi." Kyungsoo berkata pada Chen, mengabaikan keterkejutan Kai dan Sehun.

Chen pun diam menunggu pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Mengapa kau memakai kostum buaya?"

Pertanyaan polos Kyungsoo sukses menciptakan tawa dari orang- orang yang berada didekat meja mereka.

Ternyata sedari tadi banyak yang ikut penasaran akan penampilan Chen yang sungguh tak biasa. Mereka saja yang tak sadar bahwa seluruh isi kafetaria terus menatap Chen sejak pria itu datang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

AN : Geser aja ke halaman selanjutnya, udah, geser~~


	11. Chapter XI : Perfect

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Oh Sehun EXO, Kim Jongin EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, Do kyungsoon OC, Lee Sunmi, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun ku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 11 : Perfect

.

.

Awal Musim Panas, 2011

Baekhyun menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dengan kesal. Setidaknya telah 400 halaman Baekhyun tandaskan dengan sekali duduk sejak dua jam tadi. Namun seseorang yang Baekhyun tunggu- tunggu belum datang juga.

Baekhyun meletakkan buku yang dibacanya ke lantai disebelahnya. Seperti biasa, Tuan Muda kita sedang membaca buku sambil duduk di lantai marmer yang dingin dan bersandar pada dinding kaca transparan perpustakaan miliknya.

Baekhyun pun bangkit berdiri.

Lalu berjalan menuju ruang baca bagian depan yang penuh dengan sofa- sofa. Namun bukannya duduk disalah satu sofa mahal itu, Baekhyun justru memilih untuk tidur terlentang diatas permadani didepan sofa.

Ini adalah tempat dirinya pertama kali merasakan tidur yang nyenyak setelah sekian lama.

Baekhyun menghela napas.

Semuanya masih terasa kurang saja. Dan kita semua tahu apa yang kurang disini. Kehadiran pria tinggi yang selalu rela dan tulus menyediakan kedua lengannya untuk menjadi tempat Baekhyun bernaung. Itu tidak ada.

Baekhyun merindukannya.

Dirinya tak tahu apakah ini wajar merindukan pria yang hampir setiap malam menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Dan tetap saja, Baekhyun merindukannya.

Disetiap harinya yang Baekhyun habiskan dalam menunggu kedatangan pria itu. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa, kehadiran pria itu sungguh amat penting dalam hidupnya sekarang.

Bagaimana bisa?

Baekhyun telah menghabiskan waktunya selama 20 tahun ini sendirian. Dirinya bisa mengatasi kesendirian itu selama 20 tahun. Bagaimana bisa kehadiran Chanyeol yang hanya kurang lebih 2 bulan itu mampu memutar balik segalanya.

Adakah yang tau istilah Giver People?

Seseorang yang lebih senang memberi daripada menerima.

Begitulah Baekhyun awalnya. Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun yang sangat menyukai memanjakan para pekerjanya. Dirinya merasa bahagia saat dapat memberikan kebahagiaan kepada orang lain. Dan saat banyak orang bergantung padanya.

Menurutnya, dulu, itulah satu- satunya cara untuk bahagia.

Namun bersama Chanyeol itu berbeda.

Pria itu memberikan kebahagiaan dalam bentuk yang berbeda.

Pria itu membuatnya entah mengapa berubah menjadi seseorang manja yang menuntut banyak hal. Dirinya jadi ingin meminta, bukan memberi.

Baekhyun ingin mendengar suara pria itu.

Baekhyun ingin menghirup aroma khas Chanyeol yang ternyata sungguh memabukkan saat pria itu tak lagi memakai parfum ruangan konyol yang beraroma jeruk sebagai pengharumnya.

Baekhyun ingin merasakan lagi bagaimana hangatnya pelukan pria itu.

Bagaimana aroma nafas Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya.

Dan Baekhyun ingin waktu Chanyeol bersamanya menjadi lebih lama, selama yang bisa dunia berikan padanya.

_Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol_.

Pria cantik ini mengigit bibirnya. Kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan seraya berguling- guling kesamping, merubah posisi menjadi tengkurap diatas permadani mahal itu. Menyembuyikan wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

"Astaga... aku sudah gila. Apa tadi yang kupikirkan. Ini memalukannnn." Gumam Baekhyun yang malangnya menjadi malu kepada pikirannya sendiri.

Terkutuklah siapapun yang menciptakan pribahasa, **Cinta Datang Karena Terbiasa.**

Karena sekarang Baekhyun terbiasa dengan keberadaan Chanyeol disisinya. Dan dirinya sudah kehabisan ide lagi untuk menyangkal apa nama perasaannya ini selain... astaga, Baekhyun tak sanggup memikirkannya lagi, ini terlalu memalukan.

Seperti seorang bipolar, yang tadinya Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri dan berguling- guling di permadani mahalnya. Sekarang wajah itu berubah drastis menjadi murung.

"Apakah dia tak datang malam ini karena latihan semalaman?" tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa.

Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri, lalu sedikit meraba untuk menemukan nakas kecil yang diatasnya terdapat lampu baca dan jam digital canggih nya.

Setelah menemukan jam itu, Baekhyun pun menekan tombol diatasnya, dan jam itu mulai bersuara.

_Sekarang jam 22 lewat 10_

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar itu. Biasanya Chanyeol telah berada di Mansion saat jam 7 malam, seringnya berbarengan dengan selesainya pekerjaan Baekhyun.

Pria itu terlambat malam ini.

Baekhyun tak mau seperti ini. Namun perasaan gelisah itu mulai datang. Inilah hal paling menyebalkan bila kau sudah terbiasa akan sesuatu atau seseorang, saat hal itu pergi, kau akan merasa sangat kesepian.

Dengan mengabaikan seluruh bisikan jahat dikepalanya. Baekhyun keluar dari perpustakaan itu, kemudian berbelok menuju arah kamarnya.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar Baekhyun pun telah tertutup dibelakangnya.

Kamar itu sungguh sunyi.

Namun aroma semerbak dari dalam kamar itu mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?" bisiknya mencari pria itu.

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kamarnya lebih dalam, hingga berada kira- kira ditengah ruangan.

"Chanyeol? Kau disini?" Baekhyun memandang ke segala arah dengan tergesa, meski itu percuma karena Baekhyun tak akan melihat apapun.

Lalu hening.

Menciptakan helaan napas lainnya dari Baekhyun.

Itu pasti hanya imajinasi Baekhyun. Mungkin itu hanyalah aroma Chanyeol yang tertinggal di kamar ini. Ya.. pasti seperti itu, pikir Baekhyun murung.

Pria mungil itu menunduk ditengah kamarnya dengan hoodie kebesaran milik Chanyeol dan celana training hitam miliknya. Tanpa beralas kaki, pemuda ini ternyata memiliki kebiasaan membiarkan kakinya telanjang tanpa alas dan merasakan dinginnya lantai marmer Mansion miliknya ini.

Baekhyun mendongak terkejut.

Saat merasakan sebuah lengan keras namun hangat mengurungnya dalam sebuah pelukan dari belakang. Lalu menyatukan kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan pria itu.

Sontak Baekhyun tersenyum cerah.

"Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Baekhyun masih dalam keterkejutan, namun pria mungil itu bahagia.

"Cukup lama." Suara husky itu menjawab dengan suara yang sungguh nyaman didengar.

"Kenapa kau tak langsung menemuiku?" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, ada sedikit nada rajuk dari suara serenyah biskuit itu.

"Karena aku ingin ikut merasakan bagaimana rasanya menunggu."

Nah! Siapa lagi yang bisa tetap merajuk bila jawabannya semanis itu. Dasar penulis lagu, adaaa.. saja kalimat manis yang bisa diciptakannya.

Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya dipuncak kepala Baekhyun. Memeluk pria mungil itu dari belakang. Sambil menggerakkan tubuh mereka berdua dalam irama yang pelan. Ya, mereka berdansa.

"Apa kau tahu, aku tak bisa melihatmu sekarang." Itu Chanyeol yang bicara.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku mematikan semua lampu didalam ruangan ini. Semuanya gelap gulita disini, aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana menikmati momen bersama seseorang tanpa harus melihatnya. Aku ingin mengerti perasaanmu." Baekhyun terdiam mendengarkan itu.

"Ternyata rasanya sungguh menakjubkan Baek. Saat kau memasuki pintu itu, aku mendengar suara setiap langkahmu, suara helaan napasmu, dan aromamu yang demi Tuhan kenapa aku tak pernah sadar bahwa kau seharum ini." Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pujian itu, dirinya tak pernah mendengar seseorang memujinya dengan cara seperti itu. Semuanya hanya akan mengatakan dirinya sungguh cantik.

Keduanya masih dalam posisi yang sama, dan berdansa tanpa musik selain detak jantung mereka sendiri.

"Kau nyaman bersamaku kan?" Chanyeol bertanya, seraya memindahkan kepalanya menjadi bersandar pada bahu sebelah kanan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghadapkan kepalanya kearah wajah pria mungil didepannya dan sedang berada dalam pelukannya ini. Membuat Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana napas Chanyeol menerpa telinga sebelah kanannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dan aku juga." Ujar Chanyeol menanggapi.

"Menurut mu apakah itu alasan yang cukup agar kita bisa bersama?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara penuh harap.

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama.

"Kurasa jawabannya akan menjadi **tidak** bila hanya itu alasannya Chanyeol ah"

Dan gerakan dansa itu pun terhenti.

Chanyeol menahan bernapas saking terkejutnya, apakah dirinya tengah ditolak sekarang?.

"Kurasa jika kita mencari alasan untuk bagaimana kita bisa disebut pantas bersama dan bagaimana kita bisa memulai untuk mencintai. Aku rasa tak akan ada alasan yang cukup Chanyeol." Baekhyun melanjutkan.

"Karena kita mencintai bukan untuk mencari alasan dan bukan karena sebuah alasan. Tapi Cinta itulah alasannya."

Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman, yang kali ini Chanyeol juga tak dapat melihatnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa setelah mengerti apa maksud ucapan Baekhyun. Keduanya kembali menari bersama dengan gerakan pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Byun Baekhyun, Aku mencintaimu karena cinta lah alasannya." akhirnya kalimat cinta itu terucap diantara mereka berdua.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar itu. Perasaan berdebar namun menenangkan itu merasukinya. Kekuatan pernyataan cinta memang selalu khas dan tak tergantikan rasanya.

"Baiklah Park Chanyeol, Aku juga mencintaimu, karena cinta lah alasannya." Balas Baekhyun dengan suara renyahnya.

Chanyeol dengan lembut membalik tubuh Baekhyun menjadi menghadapnya. Tak berselang sedetik kembali mengurung pria mungil itu dalam rengkuhan yang tak terlalu erat. Chanyeol hanya mengurung pinggang ramping Baekhyun, menuntun kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk melingkari lehernya. Dan keduanya melanjutkan dansa itu dalam suasana diam yang nyaman.

Baekhyun merasakannya, wajah Chanyeol mendekat kearahnya sekarang. Aroma napas pria tinggi itu semakin kuat menerpa wajahnya.

"Apakah aku boleh mencium mu sekarang?" Chanyeol dengan gentle nya bertanya.

Menciptakan kekehan dari bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun justru menggeleng, "Tidak.." Ucapnya tegas.

Sukses membuat Chanyeol menggerang. "Oh Ayolah.. " rengek nya tak tahu diri.

Namun Baekhyun tetap menggeleng, "Semua romantisme ini sukses membuatku membalas pernyataan cintamu. Namun bukan berarti kau bisa mendapatkan hal lebih. Beri aku hal berkesan lainnya bila kau memang ingin menciumku." Tak usah terlalu terkejut, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Pembisnis handal yang selalu memikirkan segala keuntungannya. Pria ini baik, tapi tak bodoh.

Chanyeol terdiam berpikir.

"Aku sudah terlalu sering membacakan banyak buku padamu karena kau menyukai buku, kau tak akan terkesan lagi, dan yang ada nanti aku akan kau tinggalkan tidur bila aku membacakan mu sebuah buku atau puisi. Tapi.. aku tak pernah menyanyikan satu lagu pun padamu, padahal aku adalah seorang penyanyi." Akhirnya Chanyeol mendapatkan ide.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Alright Singer Park, ayo kita dengarkan lagu milikmu."

Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol. Kedua kaki telanjangnya menaiki kedua kaki Chanyeol. Dan sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang menyandarkan nyaman kepalanya pada bahu kiri Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu merasa melayang karena Chanyeol menanggung berat badannya, dan bagaimana Baekhyun menjadi ikut bergerak saat pria tinggi itu bergerak, sebab kaki Baekhyun yang berdiri diatas kaki Chanyeol seperti anak kecil yang belajar berjalan.

Rasanya menyenangkan, seperti menyerahkan dirinya dalam kendali pria tinggi itu.

Dan saat Chanyeol mulai bernyanyi, Baekhyun mendengarkan sambil menutup matanya.

_I found a love for me_

_(Ku temukan cintaku)_

_Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

_(Kasih, cukup selami dan ikuti aku)_

_Well, I found a boy, beautiful and sweet_

_(Ya, ku temukan seorang laki- laki, cantik dan manis)_

_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_(Oh, ku tak pernah tahu bahwa kau menantiku)_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_(Karena kita masih anak- anak saat kita jatuh cinta)_

_Not knowing what it was_

_(Tak mengerti apa-apa)_

_I will not give you up this time_

_(Aku takkan menyerah kali ini)_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_(Tapi kasih, cukup kecup aku perlahan, hatimu sepenuhnya milikku)_

_And in your eyes, you're holding mine_

_(Dan dari matamu, kaulah milikku)_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_(Kasih, aku menari dalam gelap bersamamu dipelukanku)_

_Barefoot on the floor, listening to our favourite song_

_(Tak beralas kaki di atas lantai, mendengarkan lagu kesukaan kita)_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_(Saat kau bilang, kau terlihat berantakan, aku berbisik dengan pelan)_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_(Tapi dengarkan ini kasih, kau terlihat sempurna malam ini)_

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Merasakan bahwa mata payahnya ini sekarang tengah basah penuh air mata.

Selamat Park Chanyeol, kau telah membuat pria mungil itu menangis dalam kebahagiaan.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, yang otomatis menghentikan juga langkah kaki Baekhyun yang bertandang diatas kakinya.

Chanyeol menunduk merasakan aroma napas Baekhyun menerpa wajahnya. Membuatnya tahu bahwa Baekhyun tengah menengadah kan kepala padanya sekarang.

"Jadi... bolehkah aku meminta sebuah ciuman sekarang?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara memberat.

Baekhyun terisak, "Hiks.. bodoh, masihkah kau perlu menanyakannya sekarang."

"Oh Terima Kasih Tuhan!" sorak Chanyeol dengan suara berat.

Hanya cukup waktu sedetik bagi Chanyeol untuk mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang dirasanya sungguh ringan bagai kapas. Lengan berotot itu melingkari pinggang Baekhyun dengan erat dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Membuat kaki Baekhyun melayang 11cm diatas lantai. Membuat wajah keduanya sejajar.

Kemudian memulai sebuah ciuman manis yang teramat indah untuk dikenang sampai kapanpun.

Chanyeol menahan pinggang Baekhyun sungguh erat, dan Baekhyun memeluk leher pria tinggi itu dengan tak kalah eratnya.

Bibir keduanya menyatu dalam irama lembut dan hati- hati. Keduanya berciuman dengan sungguh lambat namun dalam. Tak ingin terburu- buru dan merasa sangat sayang untuk melewatkan waktu indah ini dengan sungguh cepat, keduanya ingin menikmati setiap detiknya dengan berarti.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun kembali berpijak pada lantai. Masih sambil dengan memakan bibir ceri itu tanpa niat sama sekali memutus ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun merespon semua perlakuan Chanyeol padanya sebaik mungkin. Saat Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya erat, Baekhyun membalas dengan memeluk leher pria tinggi itu dengan sama eratnya.

Saat Chanyeol menghisap manis bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun akan ikut menuntut agar Chanyeol berbagi manis dari bibirnya.

Saat Chanyeol melepaskan tautan itu, dan kemudian memberikan beberapa kecupan kupu- kupu pada bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka lucu. Baekhyun membalas dengan memberikan banyak sekali kecupan- kecupan kepada bibir Chanyeol hingga membuat pria tinggi itu kewalahan, dan diakhiri dengan tawa geli dan bahagia dari keduanya.

Tak berapa lama tawa itu berhenti.

Keduanya terengah- engah setelah menerima banyak adrenalin hasil pompaan jantung yang rasanya akan meledak ini.

Keduanya diam tak bersuara, hanya suara napas keduanya yang terdengar bersahut- sahutan.

Suasana dikamar ini masih gelap gulita.

Keduanya masih berpelukan dengan erat.

Dan keduanya sudah jelas ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini menjadi lebih intim lagi.

"Jika kutawarkan tubuhku sebagai bayaran untuk mendapatkan malam yang indah bersama dirimu, apakah menurutmu negosiasi seperti itu menguntungkan untukmu, CEO Byun?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan berbisik tepat depan bibir Baekhyun, suaranya rendah dan dalam.

Ohh.. ini bukan negosiasi, ini adalah ancaman, pikir Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

Namun apalah daya Baekhyun menolak sebuah penawaran yang menggiurkan lagi menguntungkan.

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter dari bibirnya.

Dengan suara renyahnya Baekhyun menjawab, "Senang berbisnis dengan anda Mr. Park."

Dan mari kita tinggalkan pasangan baru itu untuk menikmati kegiatan _bisnis _mereka. Yang mana pasangan ini terlalu dimabuk cinta hingga melupakan sebuah fakta, bahwa pengecualian untuk ruang musik, tak ada satupun ruangan kedap suara di Mansion Byun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Song : Perfect by Ed- Sheeran**

(Dengan ku ganti beberapa lirik supaya terasa ChanBaek banget)

Author Note :

OHHHHH NOOOO!! PLEASEE AKU PENGEN LIHAT!!.

Ahahahhahaaha..

Hai Hai Sugar~

Kangen aku? ehehe.

Gimana? Puas? Masih kurang aja moment ChanBaeknya?. Please ya, nih ff bikin aku cidera, tau gak?. Yaps! AKU JATUH DARI TEMPAT TIDUR SETINGGI SETENGAH METER KARENA GULING- GULING PAS NGETIK NIH FF . AHAHAHAHAA.

Eh ada yang mewek disitu? Cup cup cup, sama kok sugar, ku juga sambil nangis ngetiknya. They are freaking adorable~~

Gengs, I HAVE A PROBLEM. I KNOW EVERY PEOPLE IN THE WORLD HAVE A PROBLEM. BUT! MY PROBLEM IS A BIG BIG BIG PROBLEM /Alah Bacot /PLAK

Ku beneran pengen nih FF cepat tamat supaya gak kepikiran terus dan rasanya kaya punya hutang yg belum lunas terus kalau gak tamat kekeke. Tapi.. ku juga gak mau nih FF selesai dengan cepat. Karena ku terlalu sayang Tuan Byun dan Penyanyi Park. Gimana dong~~

Sama kaya mereka, yuk kita jalani aja kaya sungai yg mengalir, kagak usah terlalu dipikirkan ahahahahha.

Ku pengen minta maaf juga. Maaf ceritanya boring, maaf banyak typo, maaf ceritanya gak masuk akal, maaf updatenya agak lama, pokoknya banyak banget kekurangan nih ff.

Lalu ku ingin berterima kasih~~

**THANK YOU TO MY SUNSHINE(S)**

**Bubbleclay, elroseline, Cheonsa528, CHANBAEQ , baejunyi , chanyeoru, ameliya13, danactebh, ChanBaek09, ewfzy, Thanks juga kepada Guest yang tebakannya benar banget, yeah sugar, I'm freaking booknerd ahaha.**

**dan jungkkhope, jungkkhope, jungkkhope. Namanya 3 kali disebut karena dia komen 3 kali juga kekeke.**

**Terima Kasih Banyak juga kepada Reader yang udah Baca, Favorite, dan Follow FF ini.**

**Jaga kesehatan terus ya semuanya. Jangan lupa bahagia. Dan juga semoga kita masih dapat bertemu di Chapter- chapter selanjutnya. Lets Love Eri /Bow**


	12. Chapter XII : Pillow Talk With Baekhyun

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Oh Sehun EXO, Kim Jongin EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, Do kyungsoon OC, Lee Sunmi, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun ku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 12 : Pillow Talk with Baekhyun

.

.

**(Warning : Chapter ini memiliki percakapan dan narasi yang panjang. Bacalah dengan perlahan. Semoga dapat menghibur. Terima Kasih)**

.

.

Awal Musim Panas, 2011

Pria mungil itu menjatuhkan dirinya menjadi telentang diatas ranjang besar miliknya ini. Seraya mengatur napasnya sendiri yang sungguh berantakan.

"Wow. I mean... wow." Baekhyun mengucapkan itu dengan suara bisikan rendah dan terengah.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai seraya menarik pria mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Yeah.. I know, aku sungguh hebat, dan tadi sungguh menakjubkan." Ujarnya dengan suara yang sangat kentara sedang membanggakan diri, dan menutup itu dengan sebuah kecupan manis di pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun mendengus mendengarnya. Namun si mungil hanya diam tak membantah. Tak mau berbohong karena _tadi _memang sungguh menakjubkan, namun terlalu gengsi untuk mengungkapkannya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, mencoba tertidur -meski dia tahu itu tak akan bisa- setelah _bisnis_ panas, di atas kasur berantakan, dan tubuh penuh peluh yang sekarang sungguh lengket akan keringat yang menguarkan aroma bekas percintaan yang khas, serta jangan lupakan pria tinggi tak tahu diri yang sekarang terus menempel padanya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memelukku Chanyeol?. Disini gerah." Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol menyingkir dengan kalimat yang sopan lagi lembut.

Chanyeol pun menjadi bingung, "Kau mulai berbicara sopan lagi padaku. Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya pria tinggi itu keheranan.

Dan Baekhyun justru terdiam.

"Aku tadi berbicara sopan?" Tanyanya, tak sadar akan ucapannya sendiri.

"Ya, kau berbicara sopan!. Kau biasanya mungkin akan mengatakan, **'Chanyeol ah, menyingkirlah'** atau **'Chan, jauh- jauh dariku'** , kita sudah menanggalkan kalimat sopan seperti **'Bisakah' **ataupun **'Tolong aku'** dari beberapa minggu kemarin Baek." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, itu penjelasan yang sedikit rumit, dan juga, kenapa Chanyeol menjelaskan itu pada Baekhyun seolah- olah pria tinggi itu kenal dirinya lebih daripada diri Baekhyun sendiri.

"Kurasa aku memiliki... trauma." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih, dan pria mungil itu bersyukur Chanyeol tak dapat melihatnya sekarang karena kamar ini pasti sungguh gelap.

Pria mungil itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol lalu memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir cerewet pria tinggi itu.

"Chanyeol ah, ayo kita lakukan pillow talk sepanjang malam." Dan Chanyeol pastinya setuju- setuju saja, pillow talk setelah making love, hummm.. bukankah itu terdengar sungguh seksi, pikir pria tinggi ini dengan kurang ajarnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan Baekhyun merasakan gerakan pria tinggi itu. Kemudian, dengan suara rendah penuh keraguan Baekhyun mulai bercerita.

"Saat aku berumur 3 tahun, aku pernah diculik -

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya karena merasa tubuh Chanyeol menengang terkejut.

\- dan dipukuli oleh pengasuhku sendiri." Lanjut Baekhyun akhirnya. Chanyeol menjadi sunyi senyap, dan diam- diam pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, berusaha memberikan Baekhyun kekuatan untuk bercerita dan kekuatan untuk dirinya sendiri dalam mendengarkan.

Bagi Chanyeol, membayangkan ada suatu hal sialan yang menyakiti Baekhyun sungguh tak dapat diterima pada sisi manapun dalam kewarasan otak dan hati nuraninya. Sepertinya ketakutan Chanyeol bertambah satu dari dunia ini. **Melihat Baekhyun kesakitan.**

Baekhyun yang menyadari usaha yang Chanyeol lakukan untuk menguatkan dirinya itupun tersenyum.

"Ingat saat aku bermimpi buruk di perpustakaan?. Itu karena aku memimpikannya. Tak jelas mengapa dia sungguh membenciku hingga segitunya. Tapi saat masih kecil setelah kejadian itu, diriku sendiri membuat kesimpulan. Lee Sunmi -nama wanita itu- setelah kami berdua menjadi dekat, dia terus-menerus merasakan sakit hati karena harus berbicara dengan kalimat sopan pada diriku yang masih berumur 3 tahun. Dan dia sakit hati karena aku memiliki banyak orang yang menyayangiku namun aku tak menghargai mereka. Katanya, bila dirinya adalah diriku, dia akan memperlakukan hartaku dan orang- orangku dengan lebih baik, lebih baik daripada diriku sendiri memperlakukan mereka." Chanyeol mencoba menatap Baekhyun ditengah gelapnya kamar ini, namun percuma, terlalu gelap untuk melihat apapun.

"Itu kesimpulan tak masuk akal Baek. Bahkan bagi kita sekarang, sesakit apapun hati kita akan perilaku seorang anak umur 3 tahun, itu tak memberikan alasan untuk kita memukuli mereka. Bila kau dan aku berada diposisi Sunmi, apakah kau tega untuk memukuli seorang anak berumur 3 tahun?. Pastinya tidak. Wanita itu yang salah disini. Dan kau adalah korban yang sebenarnya, mengapa kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas tindakan wanita itu." Komentar Chanyeol tak setuju.

Terdengar Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Kau benar. Sepertinya meski aku memiliki IQ yang tinggi, tetap saja aku memiliki banyak pemikiran bodoh. Chanyeol ah, aku mungkin memang pintar dalam berbisnis dan memiliki banyak pengetahuan. Tapi aku terlalu bodoh dalam memahami perasaan manusia. Manusia sungguh rumit." Ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk, berusaha mengerti hal ini dari sudut pandang Baekhyun, "Baiklah, lanjutkan.." Ujarnya, Baekhyun pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Setelah kejadian itu, aku dirawat dirumah sakit Seoul selama 6 bulan. Lalu aku melanjutkan pengobatan ke Jerman. Dan baru kembali lagi ke Korea Selatan saat aku berumur kurang lebih 5 tahun. Aku ingat hari itu, seluruh Koki memasakkan makanan paling enak yang mereka bisa, seluruh Pekerja dan Maid menyambutku dengan antusias, dan bahkan beberapa anggota keluarga mereka dirumah juga datang ke Mansion ini untuk menyambutku. Itu adalah pesta besar- besaran." Baekhyun sedang tersenyum, Chanyeol mengetahui itu dari nada suaranya yang terdengar sungguh terharu dan bahagia.

"Saat itulah aku menyadarinya, bahkan seluruh tokoh penting didunia atau bahkan presiden Korea Selatan pun, tak berarti apa- apa bagi diriku."

"Siapapun didunia ini, semuanya kalah berharganya dengan seluruh pekerja di Mansion ini dan pegawai- pegawai di seluruh perusahaan milikku. Mereka memasak untukku, menjaga Mansion ini tetap aman, merapikan dan membersihkan Mansion ini, mencucikan bajuku, mereka merawatku dari bayi dengan keloyalan mereka kepada keluarga ini, kepada Keluarga Byun, dan jangan lupakan para pegawai ikut menjalankan perusahaan- perusahaan bersamaku."

"Mereka merawatku, menyayangiku, peduli padaku, memikirkanku, mengkhawatirkanku, dan para guru- guruku dahulu lah yang mengajariku banyak hal. Bila kita pikir lagi, bukankah semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mendeskripsikan keluarga?."

Baekhyun memberikan jeda sedikit dari ceritanya, sambil memainkan alis Chanyeol yang tebal dengan jari- jarinya yang lentik.

"Jadi, mulai saat itu. Seluruh pekerja dan pegawai yang berada dibawah naunganku adalah orang- orang nomor 1 dihidupku. Mereka yang terpenting bagiku. Aku mulai berusaha untuk terus memahami mereka, menghargai mereka, membahagiakan mereka, dan selalu berusaha keras untuk menjadi si Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun yang kaya raya sehingga aku dapat terus menanggung kehidupan mereka."

"Dan entah bagaimana aku memulai ini, setelah itu.. aku mulai berbicara dengan bahasa yang amat sangat sopan pada orang- orang yang berusaha aku bahagiakan, Chanyeol ah. Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tak ada satupun yang tersinggung lagi dengan ucapanku. Seperti Sunmi Noona." Chanyeol mendengarkan itu dengan seksama, sambil dalam hati bergumam, _Oh.. itukah alasan dib__alik semua ini._

"Dan karena aku menggunakan bahasa yang sopan pada mereka. Mereka semua justru semakin kaku, dan terus menggunakan bahasa yang sungguh sopan juga padaku. Oh! kecuali Xiumin sebenarnya, diam- diam Xiumin sering menggunakan bahasa santai dan singkat saat hanya sedang berdua denganku. Alasannya, dia adalah orang yang terlalu sibuk untuk menggunakan kalimat sopan yang panjang- panjang. Tidak efisien waktu katanya." Baekhyun tertawa geli diakhir kalimatnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat suatu pemikiran terlintas dikepalanya.

"Tapi kau tak menggunakan bahasa yang sopan padaku. Bahkan dipertemuan pertama kita, kau sempat memintaku untuk melunturkan kesopanan kita hanya karena kita seumuran. Kenapa kau membingungkan seperti ini?. Ya ampunnn.. aku tak percaya telah mencintai pria yang sungguh rumit. Apa ini artinya aku tak termasuk dalam orang- orang yang ingin kau bahagiakan?."

Mengabaikan kata, _mencintai_, _mencintai_ dan _mencintai_ yang tadi Chanyeol katakan. Dan terus terngiang ditelinga Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu dengan santai menjawab kebingungan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ah, apakah akan canggung bila aku mengatakan,** alasannya ialah karena aku tak mau mengulur banyak waktu dengan menggunakan kalimat yang panjang- panjang saat bersamamu? Aku ingin waktu kita sungguh digunakan dengan efisien**. Sebab aku selalu merasa waktu kita sungguh sedikit, dan pembicaraan kita selalu kurang banyak. Walau tetap saja terkadang kebiasaan berbicara sopan itu tetap keluar juga. seperti tadi." Chanyeol terdiam, sepertinya pria tinggi itu merona.

"Jangan mengatakan itu, atau segalanya akan menjadi canggung." Jawab Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Tapi aku sudah mengatakannya." Dan Chanyeol mendengus kesal, oh astaga... mau sampai kapan dirinya terus terperosok dalam jebakan Baekhyun.

"Nah.. kau kembali menjadi menyebalkan." Komentar Chanyeol dan dibalasi dengan kekehan geli tanpa dosa dari Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aneh meminta maaf untuk hal ini. Tapi, maafkan aku karena menggunakan bahasa sopan padamu Chanyeol ah, kau pasti merasa tak nyaman dan canggung. Aku melakukannya tanpa sadar." Ujar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun hanya menggeleng dan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Tak apa." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku paham sekarang. Kau hanya sedikit lebih rumit daripada orang lain diluar sana. Caramu mencari ketenangan hati dan kebahagiaan memang sedikit unik dan tak biasa. Menurutku itulah daya tarikmu. Kau tak hanya cantik diluar, namun juga didalam. Kau aneh dengan cara yang indah. Sungguh mustahil untuk tak mencintaimu. Walau akhirnya aku jatuh mencintaimu bukan karena kecantikan ataupun kebaikanmu, aku justru jatuh bertekuk lutut padamu hanya karena senyum antusiasmu saat aku mendatangimu setiap sore dan malam. Aku jatuh untukmu hanya karena kau memerlukan aku dan mencariku di menjelang tidurmu. Itulah yang aku sukai darimu. Kau menerima apa adanya diriku. Aku bahagia saat diriku merasa dibutuhkan, dan kau dapat memberikan rasa itu padaku. Kurasa ini adalah salah satu dari jutaan alasan pembentuk alasan** Cinta **yang kita bicarakan beberapa saat lalu. Oh jangan salah, meski suatu hari nanti kau tak lagi menyambutku dengan senyuman, aku tetap akan mencintaimu, selama cinta itu terus ada diantara kita, aku akan terus mencintaimu. Kau benar, kita mencintai bukan untuk mencari alasan dan bukan karena sebuah alasan. Perasaan cinta terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan. Tapi sungguh jelas dirasakan." Itu Chanyeol yang berucap.

Baekhyun terdiam, menahan rasa memalu karena merasa Chanyeol sedang menelanjangi dirinya. Walau sebenarnya itu memang sudah terjadi baik secara tersurat maupun tersirat. Baekhyun merasa, baik luarnya maupun dalamnya, Chanyeol sudah menguak itu semua.

Baekhyun merasa rentan dan tak nyaman. Sebab ini adalah hal baru baginya, dirinya tak pernah seterbuka ini. Tapi Baekhyun akan mencoba terbiasa untuk terbuka, setidaknya kepada Chanyeol.

Kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Jangan mengucapkan itu, atau segalanya akan menjadi canggung." Ujar Baekhyun yang berusaha meniru kalimat yang sering Chanyeol ucapkan itu.

"Eh?" Chanyeol dengan lugunya terkejut, kemana perginya pria bermulut manis yang handal membuat hati meleleh tadi.

Menciptakan tawa renyah dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum mendengar suara tawa Baekhyun. Lalu mengusak rambut lembut Baekhyun yang sungguh basah akan keringat. Ini aneh, mengapa aroma Baekhyun masih saja -bahkan lebih- memabukkan disaat berkeringat begini. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar. Mencoba memutar otak untuk memikirkan hal lain selain aroma tubuh Baekhyun. Ternyata benar, saat satu indra mu tak kau fungsikan, maka indra yang lain akan menjadi lebih sensitif. Chanyeol bahkan dapat mendengar suara detak jantung Baekhyun ditengah gelapnya ruangan ini.

"Kau sungguh dekat dengan Xiumin. Oh bukan hanya dia, tapi juga Jimin, Chen Ahjussi, Kyungsoo dan adik kembar perempuannya Kyungsoo itu, si Kyungsoon." Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan sebuah topik.

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar, "Ya.. aku dekat dengan mereka semua, terutawa Xiumin, Jimin, dan Chen Ahjussi mereka sudah seperti keluarga. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoon mungkin bisa disebut sahabat, aku dan si kembar tidak terlalu identik itu sudah kenal sejak kecil, sejak aku baru pulang dari Jerman."

"Tapi percayakah kau? Kami semua rela memberikan segalanya untuk satu sama lain bahkan nyawa kami, namun kami tak pernah mengobrol dengan dekat seperti kau dan aku sekarang. Oh! Mungkin Chen dan Xiumin juga sering mengobrol seperti kita berdua, tapi itu dulu sebelum situasi mereka menjadi seperti sekarang." Chanyeol terkejut.

"Heh?, itu aneh dan membingungkan Baek. Bagaimana kalian bisa menyayangi satu sama lain, mengenal dan mengerti satu sama lain, tapi tak pernah melakukan pembicaraan dari hati ke hati?. Dan juga, astaga.. sudah lama aku penasaran, kenapa Chen Ahjussi dan Xiumin Hyung selalu berkelahi bila bahkan rumput bergoyangpun akan tahu bahwa dua orang itu sungguh peduli kepada satu sama lain." Chanyeol sungguh kebingungan sekarang.

Mansion Byun dan orang- orangnya memang seperti sarang laba- laba, berjaring kesana kemari dan terhubung- hubung. Membuat pusing dan bingung.

Baekhyun justru terdiam cukup lama. Pria mungil ini memanglah pemikir ulung yang selalu berpikir dahulu sebelum bicara.

"Karena kami dengan bodohnya takut menyakiti satu sama lain. Itulah jawaban yang pas untuk kedua pertanyaanmu." Giliran Chanyeol yang terdiam mendengarkan itu.

"Chanyeol ah, apa kau keberatan jika malam ini aku memberikan cerita yang lebih panjang lagi?." Tanya Baekhyun dengan sungguh sopan.

Walau Baekhyun tak melihatnya, Chanyeol justru menjadi cemberut, "Lihat.. lihat.. Lihatlah! kau menggunakan kata- kata yang sopan lagi. Kalau mau cerita ya cerita saja Byun Baekhyun. Kau tahu aku akan terus mendengarkan semua hal yang kau katakan. Tak perlu meminta izin terlebih dahulu." Protes Chanyeol, yang menciptakan tawa dibibir Baekhyun. Diam- diam Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol hanya menutupi keresahannya akan kecanggungan yang dia rasakan saat seseorang terlalu sopan padanya.

Mungkin Baekhyun nanti akan bertanya mengapa pria itu sungguh benci akan suasana kaku dan canggung. Tapi nanti dulu, sekarang Baekhyun ingin menceritakan kisah yang menarik.

Baekhyun menarik napas, memulai ceritanya.

"Sesungguhnya di Mansion ini, selain kisah cinta Chen dan Xiumin sekarang, sebenarnya kisah cinta dari orangtua Xiumin juga terkenal diantara maid- maid. Bahkan kisah cinta Ayah dan Ibuku si pemilik Mansion justru tak terlalu dibicarakan." Baekhyun mengucapkan itu dengan nada yang ceria, mencoba mencairkan suasana diantara mereka berdua.

"Dulu, Ayah dan Ibuku sulit untuk mendapatkan anak bahkan setelah 5 tahun pernikahan mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjalani bulan madu kedua dan melakukan program bayi, sehingga untuk sementara tinggal di Bucheon, setidaknya udaranya lebih bersih daripada di Seoul dan disitu adalah pegunungan. Dan juga, katanya Ayahku juga lahir disana." Baekhyun memulai cerita yang lain lagi, dan Chanyeol betah mendengarkan. Bahkan bila Baekhyun bercerita semalaman pun Chanyeol tetap akan mendengarkannya dengan antusias, yeah.. everybody being a fool in front of someone they love, right?. Termasuk Chanyeol.

"Mereka tinggal di vila milik kami di Bucheon. Mereka hanya membawa sedikit sekali maid, koki, bodyguard, dan supir dari sini. Mereka sungguh ingin menikmati waktu yang privasi."

Baekhyun menghela napas, menceritakan ini membuatnya merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Orang tua yang tak pernah dia lihat rupanya dan tak pernah dia dengar suaranya.

Chanyeol kemudian dengan telapak tangannya menggosok pelan punggung telanjang Baekhyun dengan gerakan memutar. Menyadari bahwa ternyata ini adalah cerita yang berat untuk diceritakan maupun untuk didengarkan.

Baekhyun yang mulai merasa ringan untuk berceritapun kembali melanjutkan.

"Nah.. saat di Bucheon itulah orangtuaku bertemu dengan remaja bernama Kim Jongdae. Benar! Itu adalah Chen Ahjussi yang kita kenal. Dan saat itu dirinya baru berumur kurang lebih 17 atau 18 tahun. Astaga.. sungguh aneh rasanya membayangkan Chen Ahjussi muda. Kau tahu? Menurut cerita, dia sungguh nakal saat muda. Dia adalah pembully yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena telah memukuli banyak siswa lain, serta ikut banyak perkelahian dan tawuran. Benar- benar tak tahu aturan." Chanyeol menganga.

"Dia... saat muda... seperti itu?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar nada tak percaya dari Chanyeol. Membuat suasana diantara mereka sungguh mencair.

Kemudian Baekhyun menggulingkan tubuh mereka berdua, hingga membuat posisi mereka menjadi Baekhyun yang berada diatas tubuh Chanyeol. Dan karena Chanyeol tahu, posisi Baekhyun akan menjadi tengkurap diatas tubuhnya, yang pastinya itu tak nyaman bagi Baekhyun untuk berada di posisi seperti itu sambil bicara. Pria tinggi itupun bangkit, dengan Baekhyun masih diatas tubuhnya. Membuat dirinya sendiri duduk menyadar di kepala ranjang, sedangkan Baekhyun duduk dipangkuannya.

Pria tinggi itu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang telanjang Baekhyun, kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat, "Lanjutkan." ucap Chanyeol setelahnya.

Mengabaikan bagaimana intimnya mereka berdua sekarang. Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Orangtuaku bertemu dengannya saat si remaja Chen mencoba menjambret tas ibuku. Dan saat itulah Chen justru harus melawan beberapa bodyguard keluarga kami. Dan kau tahu? Semuanya dapat dikalahkan olehnya. Bukankah itu hebat?" Baekhyun berseru tak percaya diakhir kalimatnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengakui, "Sepertinya dia memang hebat bela diri dari muda, pantas saja tubuhnya masih bagus sampai sekarang. Lalu?"

"Emm.. lalu setelah itu Ayahku justru tertarik untuk memperkerjakannya. **Bukankah lebih aman dengan membuat musuhmu berada didekatmu bukan?**. Sepertinya itulah yang Ayahku pikirkan saat itu. Chen menjambret yang artinya pria itu perlu uang. Sehingga, ayahku justru menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai pengawal keluarga kami saat itu. Tentunya dengan bonus makanan dan tempat tinggal, diluar gaji pokoknya."

"Dan Chen setuju. Dirinya masih sangat muda, masih dibawah umur, dan pastinya sulit mencari pekerjaan. Aku akan tak heran mengapa Chen bisa menerima tawaran ayahku dengan sungguh cepat."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku paham perasaannya." Ujarnya ikut bersimpati, karena Chanyeol pernah merasakan berada didalam situasi itu. Kesulitan mendapatkan uang dan pekerjaan, disaat dirinya sendiri kelaparan. Tuntutan perut terkadang memang sungguh kejam. Jangankan mencuri seperti Chen, bahkan ada beberapa orang didunia ini yang rela membunuh hanya untuk makan.

"Apakah Chen yatim piatu?" Tanyanya pada Baekhyun.

Lalu Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun menggeleng. "Dia diusir dari keluarganya. Yeah.. kau tahu, layaknya drama berjudul anak nakal yang tak diharapkan jadi ayo kita buang saja." Terdengar nada sedih dari suara Baekhyun, meski Baekhyun sudah berusaha mengucapkannya dengan nada bercanda.

"Nah... beberapa bulan setelah itu. Orangtuaku bertemu dengan orangtua Xiumin. Dan tebak berapa umur orangtua Xiumin saat itu..."

"Emm.. berapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ayah Xiumin berumur 19 tahun dan Ibu Xiumin berumur 18 tahun."

Chanyeol mengerjap bingung. "Lalu masalahnya apa?" tanyanya.

"Masalahnya adalah mereka sudah mengandung Xiumin, dan saat itu sedang dalam status kawin lari."

Chanyeol terkesiap, "APA??!!" teriaknya tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun tertawa cerah. "Mengejutkan bukan?. Kurasa cerita ini terlalu gila untuk dipercaya bahwa semua ini nyata dan sudah terjadi bahkan sebelum kita lahir didunia ini." Komentarnya pada ceritanya sendiri.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Bukankah itu lucu Chan? Pasangan yang sedang berusaha mendapatkan anak yang tak kunjung datang, bertemu dengan pasangan muda yang diberikan anak bahkan disaat tak mengharapkan karunia itu datang. Dunia memang penuh dengan kejutan." Baekhyun menggeleng tak percaya, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Bukan karena prihatin, orangtuaku memilih untuk mempekerjakan suami istri remaja itu justru karena merasa salut akan keberanian mereka. Ckck.. orangtua ku memang aneh."

"Mereka salut akan keputusan Luhan dan Sohee yang memilih untuk bertanggung jawab akan Xiumin yang saat itu masih dalam kandungan. Mungkin remaja lain akan menggugurkannya begitu saja dengan tak bertanggung jawab. Namun Xiao Luhan dan Shin Sohee, Ayah dan Ibu Xiumin, justru memilih meninggalkan sekolah mereka, masa depan mereka, keluarga mereka, dan segalanya untuk mempertahankan keberadaan Xiumin. Mereka memang salah dan berdosa, tapi setidaknya mereka tahu untuk tak membunuh darah daging mereka sendiri yang masih suci. Mereka lebih memilih membunuh impian masa depan mereka. Benar- benar suatu pengorbanan besar yang harus dilakukan setelah melakukan dosa besar."

Suara Baekhyun sungguh nyaman didengar, Chanyeol tarik lagi ucapannya, dirinya tak hanya sanggup mendengarkan suara Baekhyun selama semalaman, namun sepanjang malam selama hidupnya pun dia sanggup, eh? bukankah itu terdengar seperti lamaran.

_"Diamlah kau kata hati sialan.." Desis Chanyeol didalam hatinya._

"Lalu pertemuan antara Paman Luhan, Bibi Sohee, dan Jongdae Ahjussi pun tak terhindari. Sepertinya karena seumuran, karena sama- sama berjuang tanpa orang tua, dan karena sama- sama merasa bahwa mereka tak diterima dimanapun selain keluarga Byun, yaitu Ayah dan Ibuku lebih tepatnya. Mereka menjadi cepat akrab, kemudian menjadi sahabat."

"Sungguh menyenangkan memiliki sahabat seperjuangan pada saat sulit dihidup kita." Itu Chanyeol yang berucap iri.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kau benar Chan."

"Kurang lebih setahun setelah itu Xiumin lahir. Suasana Vila Byun yang memang diharapkan cepat- cepat diisi dengan tangisan bayi ternyata berhasil dikabulkan. Tapi bukan bayi dari sang pemilik Vila. Kau tahu fakta hebatnya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada seperti penggosip handal.

Dasar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sadarkah mereka berdua sekarang bahwa benar- benar tak terpuji membicarakan kisah hidup orang lain. Great, untuk saat ini sepertinya Baekhyun tak ingin mempedulikan tata krama terlebih dahulu. Semua ini harus diceritakan dengan jelas, toh cerita ini bahkan sudah seperti kisah legenda yang diceritakan terus- menerus dari Maid senior ke Maid Junior. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di dalam Mansion ini.

Chanyeol menggeleng antusias. Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Kabarnya, Chen bahkan jatuh cinta pada Xiumin semenjak Xiumin baru lahir."

Mata Chanyeol membelalak, "Itu gila, dia seorang pedo?" Gumamnya tak percaya.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, "Jangan sebut dia menderita pedofilia, karena bahkan setelah aku lahir 2 tahun kemudian setelah Xiumin. Chen justru tetap lebih menyayangi Xiumin daripada aku. Jika Chen adalah seorang pedofil, seharusnya dia sudah tak mencintai Xiumin yang telah dewasa sekarang. Dia akan mencari anak kecil lainnya. Ya... Chen hanya mencintai Xiumin. Si Gila itu jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dan sepanjang hidupnya hanya kepada bayi yang baru lahir dan telah dia rawat sejak umur 18 tahun sampai sekarang. Okey... kurasa itu memang terdengar gila. Tapi dia adalah seorang Kim Jongdae, jadi kita maklumi saja kegilaannya." Baekhyun menggeleng maklum.

"Xiumin juga yang membuat semua orang tahu apa bakat Jongdae yang sesungguhnya selain berkelahi. Pria itu ternyata jenius dalam bermain musik dan menciptakan lagu, hal itu berawal dari bagaimana semua orang mendengar merdunya suara Chen saat menyanyikan lullaby kepada Xiumin yang masih bayi. Hal itu juga yang membuat Ayahku memutuskan untuk memberikan home schooling kepada Chen, Luhan, dan Sohee. Mencari bakat kedua remaja yang dituntut dewasa sebelum waktunya itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Ayahmu sungguh baik -

Dan Baekhyun pun mengangguk setuju.

\- persis seperti putranya." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun pun merona.

Chanyeol menyeringai saat merasakan napas Baekhyun yang tercekat dan pria itu mematung.

"Ekhm.. s-selanjutnya.. Disaat umurku sudah 6 bulan, ibuku merasa dia kuat untuk menempuh perjalanan kembali ke Seoul." Chanyeol menahan tawa mendengar suara Baekhyun yang terbata, sungguh membahagiakan membuat pria mungil itu merona.

Namun setelah itu Baekhyun justru terdiam dengan amat sangat lama.

Chanyeol bersabar menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya. Namun Baekhyun tetap terdiam.

"Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol lembut, sambil memijat bagian belakang leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun sungguh tegang dan kaku sekarang.

"Hari itu adalah hari keberangkatan kami. Hari yang indah dimusim gugur, semua jalan yang kami lewati diisi dengan daun jingga yang berjatuhan, itu yang diceritakan Maid yang menjadi saksi kisah ini padaku. Katanya, rombongan kami menggunakan 3 mobil, 1 mobil dikendarai supir keluarga kami berisi para pekerja lainnya, 1 mobil dikendarai oleh ayahku sendiri berisi dirinya bersama ibuku dan orangtua Xiumin, serta aku yang berada dalam gendongan ibuku tentunya. Dan 1 mobil lagi yang hanya berisi Xiumin yang dikendarai oleh Chen. Chen menggunakan mobil terpisah karena mobil lain sudah terlalu penuh, dan sudah bisa ditebak.. si anak umur 2 tahunan bernama Xiumin yang akrab dengan Chen Ahjussinya lebih daripada orangtuanya sendiri, lebih memilih ikut bersama paman kesayangannya itu." Suara Baekhyun memberat.

Chanyeol merasakan hatinya ikut tak nyaman mendengarkan nada suara Baekhyun.

"Kemudian kedua orangtuaku dan kedua orangtua Xiumin tak pernah mencapai perjalanannya ke Seoul. Mobil kami berada paling depan dari rombongan. Dan dari arah kanan sebuah mobil lain melaju dengan cepat. Menabrak serta menyeret mobil kami sampai keluar pembatas jalan dan jatuh ke tebing jurang. Hanya aku yang selamat, karena Ibuku berhasil melemparku keluar dari mobil didetik terakhir sebelum mobil jatuh. Dan begitulah, nyawaku selamat... namun aku harus mengorbankan penglihatanku, dan mengorbankan nyawa orangtuaku dan orangtua Xiumin." Suara Baekhyun semakin mengecil dan mengecil diakhir kalimatnya.

"Hey hey hey hey Baekhyun ah, sudah kubilang, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu untuk suatu hal yang bukan salahmu. Itu adalah kecelakaan, siapapun tak akan mau itu terjadi. Dan jika kau menginginkan suatu hal yang harus disalahkan, salahkan lah pada pengemudi mobil yang mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menabrak kalian. Apakah dia sudah dipenjara?" Chanyeol mengatakan semua itu sambil menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan berbicara sungguh dekat dengan wajah pria mungil itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Chen Ahjussi adalah salah satu saksi dari segala kejadian itu. Dan dia yang mengurus segalanya setelahnya, pencarian mayat orangtuaku dan orangtua Xiumin, acara pemakaman dan kremasi mereka, operasiku dan rawat inapku, operasi dan rawat inap pria yang menabrak kami, dan... pemakaman serta kremasi istri dari pria yang menabrak kami. Chen sepertinya tak menuntutnya karena tahu ini hanyalah murni kecelakaan dan berpikir bahwa pria itu juga pasti terpukul setelah kehilangan istrinya sendiri karena kecerobohannya."

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Pasti segalanya sangat kacau saat itu, Chen pastinya terlalu berduka setelah kehilangan sosok yang sudah seperti orangtua baginya dan kedua sosok sahabatnya, pastinya pria itu terlalu terpukul untuk memberikan tuntutan dan membuka persidangan untuk si pengemudi ceroboh yang menyebabkan semua kejadian na'as itu terjadi.

"Jadi, kau... tak buta sejak lahir?" Chanyeol akhirnya membuka percakapan tentang mata Baekhyun.

Sejauh ini, mereka berdua tak pernah membicarakannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, "Ya.. aku terlahir dengan panca indra lengkap sebelumnya." jawabnya santai.

"Lalu mengapa matamu berwarna abu- abu?" Sungguh pertanyaan polos nan lugu.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Karena mataku memang berwarna abu- abu. Yah.. meski diriku sendiri tak tahu abu- abu itu seperti apa. Tapi memang banyak yang mengatakan warna mataku adalah abu- abu." Jawabnya.

"Aku tak mengerti." ucap Chanyeol terus terang.

Baekhyun pun menghela napas, sepertinya ada hal lain yang harus dijelaskan.

"Begini Chanyeol ah, meski korneaku telah rusak, bukan berarti dibelakang iris dan stogma mataku tak memiliki pigmen melanin atau lipchrome lagi. Melanin yang membuat mata menjadi coklat gelap, dan lipchrome yang membuat mata menjadi kuning terang. Semua manusia didunia memiliki jumlah pigmen yang berbeda- beda. Dan saat pigmen malanin pada iris dan stogma mata mampu menangkap gelombang cahaya, itulah yang menciptakan warna mata."

"Warna mata orang- orang menjadi beragam, ada yg coklat, hitam, hijau, biru, ungu, dan lain- lain tergantung berapa banyak jumlah pigmen melanin yang mereka miliki. Dan untuk mataku, menjadi berwarna abu- abu. Karena aku memiliki pigmen melanin yang sungguh sedikit." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan sesederhana mungkin.

Dan hebatnya Chanyeol langsung paham dengan penjelasan itu. Ini Chanyeol yang memang pintar atau karena si jenius Baekhyun yang memang hebat dalam menjelaskan. Namun yang pasti, keduanya memang selalu klop dan mudah mengerti satu sama lain.

"Apakah kau memiliki garis keturunan eropa sehingga memiliki gen mata berwarna abu- abu yang langka?" Tanya Chanyeol, benar- benar pria yang penuh rasa penasaran.

Baekhyun menggeleng, dan Chanyeol yang merasakan gerakan itu menjadi terkejut dan bingung.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa?" tanya Chanyeol masih penasaran, sepertinya sebelum segala hal ini tuntas, Chanyeol tak akan berhenti bertanya.

"Awalnya mataku berwarna coklat terang seperti milik ibuku. Namun setelah pergi ke Jerman selama kurang lebih dua tahun untuk pengobatan dan pemulihan. Sepertinya produksi pigmen melanin pada mataku mengalami penurunan drastis, sehingga warna mataku berubah karena mengikuti atmosfer disana. Itu sangat mungkin terjadi Chan. Apalagi saat itu aku masih amat sangat muda. Warna mata manusia belum menjadi permanen saat kita masih kecil." Baekhyun sungguh sabar menjawab semua pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol akhirnya mengangguk paham. Tak ada pertanyaan lagi.

Baekhyun menghela napas, bersiap menyampaikan penutup dari cerita miliknya ini.

"Kecelakaan itu terus menjadi trauma bagi kami semua, Chanyeol. Tak ada yang ingin membicarakan kisah itu, karena hanya akan menyakiti satu sama lain. Xiumin dan aku kehilangan orangtua dan Chen kehilangan segalanya kecuali Xiumin dan Aku. Kami bertiga terjebak dalam rasa bersalah yang sama, rasa bersalah karena kami selamat, sedangkan orangtua kami tidak."

"Karena itulah kami tak berbicara kepada satu sama lain tentang bagaimana duka hati kami, karena tanpa perlu bicara, kami sudah mengerti dan merasakan hal yang sama. Membicarakannya hanya akan menambah luka."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedih. Jadi, apakah dirinya adalah orang pertama yang mendengar keluh kesah dan luka hati Baekhyun, pikir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya yang sebentar lagi berakhir.

"Katanya, hari itu di pemakaman orangtuaku dan Xiumin. Ibunya Jimin mendatangi Xiumin, dia adalah adiknya Ibu Xiumin dan baru mendapat kabar bahwa kakaknya telah meninggal karena itulah dia datang. Dia sungguh muda saat itu, dan bahkan belum menikah. Namun karena dia tahu bahwa Xiumin adalah keponakannya, dia ingin membawa Xiumin untuk diasuh olehnya. Dan kau tahu? Chen Ahjussi adalah orang yang paling keras menentang itu semua. Namun dimata hukum, bibi Shin lebih berhak dalam mengasuh Xiumin daripada Chen Ahjussi karena ikatan darah mereka."

"Pastinya Chen Ahjussi tak mau lagi seseorang dibawa pergi darinya. Karena itulah Chen Ahjussi langsung mengurus hak asuh Xiumin menjadi miliknya. Sejak hari itu Xiumin menjadi anak angkat Chen Ahjussi dan memakai marga Kim didepan namanya, dan Ibunya Jimin pun harus mengalah, wanita itu akan terus menerima Xiumin kapanpun Xiumin ingin ikut dengannya. Namun wanita itu juga bersyukur karena ternyata Xiumin memiliki orang lain yang menyayanginya. Ibunya Jimin pun pergi, setelah itu menikah dengan seorang pria setahun kemudian, dan mempunyai Jimin setahun setelah pernikahan mereka. Xiumin sering mengunjungi mereka setelah itu."

"Ayah Jimin sebenarnya adalah orang yang sakit- sakitan. Dan akhirnya meninggal saat Jimin berusia 11 tahun, dan Xiumin berusia 15 tahun. Semenjak itu, Xiumin merasa bertanggung jawab pada Bibi dan Sepupunya. Xiumin mulai menjadi pendiam dan pekerja keras. Hanya Chen yang dapat membuat Xiumin tetap menjadi anak- anak tanpa dituntut harus menjadi dewasa menerima semua keadaan."

"Dan seiring beranjak dewasanya Xiumin. Status ayah dan anak diantara Chen dan Xiumin perlahan- lahan menjadi kutukan diantara mereka berdua. Kami semua di mansion ini adalah saksi bagaimana Chen memperlakukan Xiumin bagaikan orang yang paling berharga didunia, dan bagaimana Xiumin selalu mengagumi dan bergantung pada pria itu. Dimulai sejak Xiumin remaja, kami mulai merasakan bagaimana Xiumin mencintai Chen diam- diam namun tak berani mengungkapkannya, tanpa tahu bahwa pastinya Chen memiliki perasaan yang sama. Dan sepertinya sekarang, saat sudah berumur 20an dan bisa lepas dari Hak Asuh Chen, Xiumin mulai menyatakan perasaannya pada Chen Ahjussi."

Seketika itu juga otak Chanyeol dapat menghubungkan benang merah dari segalanya, dan langsung mengerti akan masalah dari hubungan Chen dan Xiumin sekarang.

"Dan Chen Ahjussi menolak Xiumin Hyung karena Chen Ahjussi adalah seorang publik pigur?" tebak Chanyeol tepat sasaran.

Baekhyun mengangguk seketika.

"Kau cepat mengerti ternyata." Baekhyun tersenyum singkat.

"Hampir seluruh orang di Korea Selatan tahu bahwa dia adalah Kim Jongdae, penyanyi yang sukses pada masanya, dan orang yang mendirikan BB Ent, aku hanyalah pemberi modal, sedangkan Chen Ahjussi lah yang merintis Agensi itu dari awal hingga sebesar sekarang. Dia sungguh terkenal, dan semenjak Xiumin kecil, keduanya sering tertangkap kamera dan masuk majalah sebagai sosok Ayah dan Anak idaman. Menurutmu, apa kata dunia bila ada kabar mereka berkencan atau bahkan menikah tersebar?"

Chanyeol tercekat.

"Itu... bencana!!. Mereka akan mendapatkan hujatan dari seluruh orang di negeri ini." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Dan jangan lupakan impian Jimin adalah menjadi Idol. Chen dan Xiumin tentu tak mau bila mereka berdua membuat skandal yang akan merugikan masa depan Jimin saat adik kesayangan Xiumin itu menjadi Idol nanti. Namun sesungguhnya Xiumin tak peduli jika dirinya dan Chen punya status hubungan atau tidak, dirinya hanya ingin Chen mengakui bahwa pria itu juga mencintainya, tapi si keras kepala Chen terus bungkam. Sungguh rumit dan melelahkan. Mereka berdua sama- sama keras kepala." Baekhyun menutup ceritanya.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama.

Kemudian sama- sama menghela napas.

Terdiam sambil mencoba meresapi segala hal yang sudah Baekhyun bagi untuk mereka berdua.

"Itu cerita yang sungguh pribadi, terima kasih banyak sudah menceritakannya padaku Baek. Sekarang rasanya aku lebih mengerti dirimu, dan tentunya beberapa orang di Mansion ini." Ucap Chanyeol.

Namun Baekhyun justru tersenyum miring.

"Kau kira itu gratis? Aku pastinya akan meminta bayaran. Sekarang adalah giliranmu yang bercerita. Kau tak sadar bahwa dirimu lebih banyak menyimpan rahasia daripada aku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sungguh menuntut dan dibalas dengan erangan protes oleh Chanyeol.

"Oh astagaaa... harusnya aku sudah menduga ini."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar keluhan itu.

"Baiklah Mr. Park.. ayo kita mulai interview riwayat hidup anda."

Chanyeol menghela napas pasrah.

"Apa pertanyaan pertamanya Mister?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Pertanyaan pertama, mengapa kau memilih kabur dari rumah?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama, dirinya tak pernah menceritakan ini pada siapapun. Sedikit ragu memulainya. Sebelum akhir menarik napas, bersiap memulai cerita miliknya.

"Itu karena...

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

AN : lanjutttt!!! (kalau mau sih)


	13. Chapter XIII : Pillow Talk With Chanyeol

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Oh Sehun EXO, Kim Jongin EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, Do kyungsoon OC, Lee Sunmi, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun ku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 13 : Pillow Talk with Chanyeol

.

.

**(Warning : Chapter ini memiliki percakapan dan narasi yang panjang. Bacalah dengan perlahan. Semoga dapat menghibur. Terima Kasih)**

.

.

Awal Musim Panas, 2011

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama, dirinya tak pernah menceritakan ini pada siapapun. Sedikit ragu memulainya. Sebelum akhir menarik napas, bersiap memulai cerita miliknya.

"Itu karena..."

Detik selanjutnya Baekhyun terdorong kebelakang hingga terhempas tidur diranjang besar miliknya. Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru menerjang Baekhyun dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak karena mendapatkan serangan yang sungguh tiba- tiba. Pria mungil itu mau tak mau menerima dan mencoba membalas perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

Pria tinggi itu telah mengurung si mungil berada dibawah kungkungan tubuhnya. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan ciuman yang sungguh keras, cepat, dan menuntut. Hingga Baekhyun merasakan bibirnya seakan tengah dikunyah gemas oleh seseorang. Chanyeol seakan- akan ingin menelan habis bibir malang Baekhyun.

Kepala Chanyeol bergerak kekanan dan kekiri seiring memperdalam ciuman yang mulai basah diantara mereka berdua, untuk membuat ciuman ini menjadi semakin intim dengan mencari posisi dengan rasa terbaik dari bibir Baekhyun. Yang dilemanya setiap sudut bibir Baekhyun memiliki rasa yang fantastis.

Manis

Baekhyun selalu merasakan manis dalam ciuman mereka. Mau bagaimanapun mereka membawa alurnya, manis adalah rasa yang selalu dia dapatkan.

Dengan kepala yang terasa kosong, Baekhyun mulai rileks dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher pria yang berada diatasnya ini. Lalu dengan mata tertutup mulai membalas lumatan renyah Chanyeol pada bibirnya. Berbagi hisapan yang memabukkan dan membuat ketagihan. Dan terbawa alur gurihnya gigitan lembut yang sesekali pria tinggi itu berikan. Sungguh fakta aneh bila kita berpikir mengapa manusia selalu terlena saat berbagi saliva dengan orang yang mereka sayangi. Terdengar menjijikan dan menggairahkan disaat yang sama. Itulah yang namanya nafsu.

"Hmpt akh.." Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol menghisap bibirnya dengan sungguh kuat. Ditambah dengan tangan kasar khas pemain gitar milik Chanyeol yang Baekhyun rasakan telah mulai berpetualang ditubuh telanjang bagian depannya.

_"Hey! Hey! Hey! ByunBaek! Sadarlah! Dia sedang mengalihkan perhatianmu!!!" Otak Baekhyun berteriak menyadarkan akal sehat Baekhyun yang sempat terlena._

Setelah menyadari situasi ini. Baekhyun pun berusaha menghentikan Chanyeol yang sekarang bahkan sudah menghisapi lehernya bagai vampire haus darah.

Pria mungil itu mencoba menjauh serta mendorong tubuh Chanyeol darinya yang hanya menciptakan perlawanan yang tiada hasilnya.

"Chan.. h-hentikan.." Baekhyun pun mulai berusaha berbicara.

Namun Chanyeol mengabaikannya, dan bahkan pria tinggi itu dengan kurang ajarnya memilih untuk membungkam bibir Baekhyun kedalam ciuman panas yang lain.

Baekhyun pun membuka matanya dengan kesal.

_"Baiklah bila kau tak mau berhenti." Bisik hati Baekhyun dengan amat sangat kesal._

Dengan kekuatan sedang Baekhyun menendang perut Chanyeol dengan lututnya.

**BUGH!**

**"**ARGGG BAEK!!!"

Chanyeol menggerang kesakitan dengan badan terlempar kebelakang dan seketika membuat dirinya menjauh dari tubuh Baekhyun yang tadi sedang asik dijamahnya.

"Awwww.. perutku..." Chanyeol memegangi perutnya sambil menggerang kesakitan yang sesungguhnya terdengar berlebihan.

Baekhyun pun bangkit, kemudian duduk diatas ranjang itu dengan berekspresi datar. Pria mungil itu bukannya pria bodoh yang tak tahu bahwa Chanyeol sesungguhnya tak terlalu kesakitan. Karena Baekhyun menendang Chanyeol tidaklah sekuat itu.

Chanyeol pun menghentikan erangan pura- puranya, kemudian menampilkan ekspresi cemberut yang tak seorangpun dapat melihatnya diruangan gelap gulita ini, kemudian duduk bersila di atas ranjang yang mereka tempati ini.

"Tega sekali kau menendangku!" Chanyeol berucap dengan nada yang sungguh berlebihan kearah Baekhyun.

Mendengar itu membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal. Oh.. tega katanya, pikir Baekhyun.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya dan kesal yang bertumpuk, Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol lalu..

"Aw! Aw! AAAA! SAKIT BAEK! AW HENTIKAN! AWWW! Iya aku salah! Aw! AwW!".

"Rasakan! Rasakan! Dasar mesum pencari kesempatan! Rasakan! Nah ini baru yang namanya tega!!. Rasakan!"

"AW!! Baek!! Ampuni aku!! AAA!!!"

Dan adegan yang sungguh mirip dengan seorang ibu memukuli anaknya bertubi- tubi dengan tapak tangan sakti lagi melegenda karena sang anak ketahuan melakukan hal nakal itupun terjadi pada kedua orang ini.

"Rasakan!!"

"aWww!"

Setelah beberapa menit panjang yang menghasilkan banyak pukulan oleh Baekhyun yang diiringi teriakan kesakitan dari Chanyeol disetiap tapakan tangan Baekhyun ditubuhnya itupun berhenti.

Chanyeol menggosoki badannya yang masih terasa panas dan pedih. Oh astagaa.. Baekhyun mengerikan saat kesal.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menghela napas lelah. Persis seperti seorang ibu yang masih kesal akan kelakuan anaknya, namun menyesal telah memukulinya. Meski sejujurnya itu hanyalah pukulan sayang yang bekas dan sakitnya mungkin akan hilang dalam waktu lima menit.

"Angkat tanganmu." Perintah Baekhyun tegas, terdengar lucu sebenarnya karena diiringi dengan suara renyah bagai biskuit karamel milik Baekhyun.

Dengan polos dan lugunya Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dengan telapak tangan mengepal. Persis seperti anak TK yang sedang dihukum oleh gurunya, ralat, guru cantiknya.

"Sudah jera?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Iya..." Chanyeol menjawab patuh.

"Tahu apa salahmu?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

Astaga, apakah kita memang sedang menonton adegan guru TK dan muridnya sekarang.

"Iya..." Chanyeol kembali menjawab dengan suara serak khas miliknya.

"Berani mengulangi lagi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, dan Baekhyun merasakan pergerakan itu. Pria mungil itu tersenyum puas.

"Janji tidak akan mengulangi lagi?" Pertanyaan yang sungguh familiar yang biasa diberikan orangtua kepada anak balita agar tak memakan permen diam- diam itupun terucap diantara mereka.

"Yes Sir!" Jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Good boy.." Baekhyun pun mengelus rambut Chanyeol sambil mengucapkan itu dengan nada sungguh bangga.

Lalu hening.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa detik.

"Pft.."

"AHAHAHAHAHAA..."

Sebelum tawa yang heboh pecah diantara mereka. Keduanya merasa konyol dengan diri mereka masing- masing.

"AHAHAHAA.. Aku sungguh gila." komentar Baekhyun disela tawanya.

Chanyeol pun sudah berguling- guling diranjang itu sambil tertawa dan memegangi perutnya. Keduanya larut dalam tawa yang cukup lama hingga membuat perut sakit dan napas terengah.

"Kita sama- sama gila Baek.." Ucap Chanyeol yang baru saja berhenti tertawa. Dan tidur telentang dengan napas terengah hasil tawa yang sungguh hebat tadi. Dengan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau benar." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menyeka air mata dipipinya yang keluar karena banyak tertawa.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, kemudian bertanya pada Chanyeol dengan suara yang serius.

"Mengapa kau menghindari pertanyaan itu? Mengapa kau sampai kabur dari rumah?"

Chanyeol terdiam, memandang kearah langit- langit kamar Baekhyun yang tak terlihat sekarang karena kamar itu terlalu gelap.

"Karena aku malu untuk menjawabnya." Jawab Chanyeol, sepertinya karena telah banyak tertawa, pria tinggi ini menjadi lebih santai dalam membuka kisah tak mengenakkan dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun diam, menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Bisakah kau cium aku dulu, aku perlu kekuatan." Pinta Chanyeol dengan sungguh manja. Hey.. manja kepada kekasih sendiri itu sah- sah saja, pikir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh, sebelum menunduk bersiap memberikan ciuman pada bibir Chanyeol.

"Power!" seru Baekhyun kemudian memberikan banyak sekali kecupan dibibir Chanyeol. Sekali lagi menciptakan tawa renyah diantara mereka.

"Kau tidak akan membenciku kan? Bahkan setelah mengetahui kebenaran tentangku?" Tanya Chanyeol, pria tinggi ini rupanya benar- benar malu dan takut akan masa lalunya sendiri.

"Aku tak akan membencimu, kecuali kau meninggalkanku begitu saja." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol menghela napas berat.

"Baek sebenarnya, aku adalah seorang... pembunuh."

**DEG!**

Kebekuan tercipta diantara mereka selama beberapa saat.

"Jelaskan." Ucap Baekhyun singkat, dirinya mempercayai Chanyeol dengan seluruh hidupnya, jadi.. meski Chanyeol telah membunuh orang pasti ada alasan dibalik hal tersebut. **Cinta Memang Buta**. Terkhusus untuk Baekhyun, pribahasa itu memang benar secara tersurat maupun tersirat.

"Aku membunuh ibuku sendiri, dia meninggal saat melahirkanku." lanjut Chanyeol dengan suara sendu penuh rasa bersalah.

Mendengar itu membuat Baekhyun menghela napas lega sekaligus prihatin. Dirinya lega ternyata ini bukanlah pembunuhan yang dibayangkannya. Namun juga prihatin akan nasib malang Chanyeol. Oh.. kekasih Baekhyun yang malang.

"Ayahku bernama Park Sungjin dan Ibuku bernama Lee Youngmi. Keduanya sudah berpacaran sejak kuliah. Kemudian keduanya memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah dan membuka restauran makanan Italia lalu menikah. Hingga akhirnya ibuku mengandungku."

Baekhyun tersenyum, sebuah kisah cinta dengan alur yang singkat namun hangat. Sungguh imut saat memikirkan tentang Campus Couple yang akhirnya berhasil sampai ke jenjang pernikahan.

"Mereka pasti amat sangat mencintai satu sama lain." Komentar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyetujui itu dalam hati.

"Sangat." Ucapnya.

"Sayangnya, anak merekalah yang justru menjadi pemisah pasangan serasi itu Baek." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang terdengar amat sangat merasa bersalah.

"Katanya, ibuku mengalami pendarahan yang hebat saat melahirkanku. Dan tepat setelah aku terlahir. Ibuku pergi." Baekhyun mulai mengambil posisi berbaring disamping pria tinggi itu, kemudian memberikannya pelukan penguat.

"Baekhyun ah, Ibuku tak akan meninggal misalnya aku tak pernah terlahir didunia ini. Aku mengambil nyawa ibuku sendiri demi kehidupanku."

"Dan akupun mendapat hukuman yang pantas. Pria didunia ini yang paling mencintai Ibuku, Ayahku sendiri membenciku. Dia tak pernah benar- benar menatap mataku lebih daripada 5 detik. Aku dibesarkan oleh pengasuh anak, dan tak pernah sekalipun Ayahku menggendongku saat kecil. Sepertinya, ah bukan sepertinya lagi, tapi kenyataannya dia memang membenciku karena telah membunuh istrinya. Aku anak yang tak diharapkan."

"Kami berdua amat sangat canggung untuk berinteraksi kepada satu sama lain. Seperti orang asing yang bersikap hati- hati kepada orang yang tak dikenal. Saat aku TK dan SD, aku selalu diantar jemput oleh pengasuhku. Saat aku SMP dan sudah tak memiliki pengasuh lagi, aku lebih sering sendirian dirumah karena sepertinya Ayah lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di restoran kami. Dan saat Ayah ada dirumah, aku yang akan memilih pergi. Kami tak pernah tahan berada ditempat yang sama dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kecanggungan akan mencekik kami dengan sungguh mengerikan."

Baekhyun mendengarkan itu dengan hati yang ikut sesak. Ternyata inikah alasan yang membuat Chanyeol selalu resah saat berada dalam suasana canggung dengan siapapun, pikir Baekhyun.

"Dia tak akan peduli saat peringkat sekolahku adalah yang tertinggi. Dia juga tak peduli saat peringkatku adalah yang terendah. Dia tak peduli saat aku memenangkan penghargaan lomba ataupun olimpiade. Dia juga tak peduli meski aku masuk keruang konseling karena terlibat dalam perkelahian saat sekolah. Aku bahkan yakin, dia sama sekali tak peduli saat aku pergi dari rumah dikelas 2 SMA dulu, dan tak kembali lagi. Dia tak pernah mencariku Baek, aku bahkan tak pindah sekolah, namun dia tetap tak pernah mendatangiku."

Chanyeol menghela napas, membahas orang yang entah masihkah pantas disebut Ayah oleh Chanyeol itu selalu menjadi tombol penekan titik luka yang selama ini Chanyeol sembunyikan.

"Kau tahu, itu menyakitkan." gumam Chanyeol.

"Aku selalu merasa aku pantas diperlakukan seperti itu karena Ayahku membenciku dan marah kepadaku. Karena aku adalah anak yang tak diharapkan. Aku adalah pembunuh istrinya. Tapi aku merasa bila dia memukuliku, menyiksaku, mengumpat kepadaku, meneriakiku itu jutaan kali lebih baik daripada didiami seperti itu. Segala kekerasan fisik jauh lebih baik daripada tak dianggap ada oleh orangtua kita sendiri."

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu menjadi sunyi senyap, tak sanggup berbicara.

"Dia bahkan selalu meninggalkan uang saku ku diatas meja makan. Kemudian berangkat ke restoran pagi- pagi sekali. Selama hidupku tinggal bersamanya, kami tak pernah sekalipun makan bersama. Ya.. aku tak pernah merasakan makan bersama keluarga Baek."

"Astaga.. aku sungguh terdengar seperti anak manja kurang kasih sayang sekarang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saat itu aku masihlah anak- anak, sangat membutuhkan perhatian orangtua. Saat itu aku barulah berumur belasan tahun, sedang pada masa remaja dan mencari jati diri. Masa- masa yang paling memerlukan dan membutuhkan bimbingan orang tua. Namun aku merasa hidupku bahkan lebih sepi daripada anak yatim piatu. Aku tumbuh dan besar sendirian."

Baekhyun menepuk- nepuk pelan dada Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya. Kemudian Chanyeol merespon itu dengan memberikan lengannya sebagai bantal kepala Baekhyun.

"Lucunya, aku mempelajari segala hal dengan mengamati keluarga lain. Aku senang pergi ke taman bermain atau kebun binatang sendirian. Melihat bagaimana keluarga- keluarga lainnya berinteraksi. Dan berusaha membayangkan bahwa aku adalah salah satu dari anak yang beruntung itu." Chanyeol terkekeh pahit setelah mengucapkan itu, menciptakan nyeri dihati mereka berdua.

"Aku kosong, aku tersesat, dan aku benar- benar tak punya tempat yang dituju sebagai rumah dan pegangan dalam hidup Baek. Rasanya sungguh hampa seperti aku memang tak pantas lahir kedunia ini. Karena aku juga tak memiliki guna apapun bagi dunia. Mungkin bila aku tak pernah lahir saja, Ayah dan Ibuku sudah menjadi pasangan suami istri paling bahagia sekarang." Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dalam diam saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, pria mungil itu tak setuju.

"Suatu hari saat aku SMA, akupun memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Aku berpikir, toh tak ada yang mengharapkan aku tetap hidup."

DEG!

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, namun tak berani bersuara.

"Jadi hari itu aku ingin menikmati hidupku untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku mengikuti dan mencoba semua lomba, permainan, dan makanan disebuah festival sekolahku. Mengobrol seakan tak ada masalah bersama teman- teman SMA yang sesungguhnya tak sungguh akrab denganku. Mencoba menikmati hari _terakhir hidupku itu._ Lalu akupun mendengar nyanyian dari panggung besar di festival. Itu Kyungsoo, sepertinya dia artis bintang tamu di festival itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah saat menceritakan pertemuan pertamanya bersama sang idola.

"Kalau tidak salah beberapa lirik lagu yang Kyungsoo nyanyikan saat itu seperti ini.."

_Pada hari yang panjang dan melelahkan. Saya bersama-sama dengan hati saya yang dipenuhi dengan kelelahan_

_Hari ini dan besok, saya akan bangun lagi. Dan hidup selalu melalui hari berganti hari_

_Harapan samar-samar, tawa kering. Mereka berubah seiring berjalannya waktu_

_Hati sedih dan bekas luka jelas. Mereka tidak akan hilang_

_Dapatkah Anda mendengar tangisan sedih saya?. Saya memendamnya dan bertahan melalui ini tanpa henti_

_Bahkan ketika kegelapan sambil berjalan di jalan yang jauh ini. Kita berpegangan tangan dan selalu bersama_

_Di ruangan gelap, sinar cahaya datang melalui jendela. Beberapa hari, saya berharap ini akan bersinar terang_

_Jika saya berharap dan berharap, itu akan terpenuhi. Itulah yang saya percaya, dan saya menunggu_

_Pada hari yang panjang dan melelahkan. Saya bersama-sama hati saya, yang dipenuhi dengan hati yang lelah_

_Hari ini dan besok, saya akan bangun lagi_

_Dan hidup begini saja berganti hari_

"Lirik sedih yang menyebalkan.." Komentar Chanyeol sambil tertawa sesak.

"Tapi dengan kurang ajarnya menyinggung hatiku sampai ke sudut terdalam. Aku menjadi sadar bahwa. Wah... apakah selama ini aku menangis dalam hati. Wah.. apakah aku ingin mati karena hatiku sudah lelah. Wah.. benarkah selama ini aku berharap ada orang yang mendengar jeritan hatiku kemudian memegang tanganku menuntun kearah cahaya.Wah.. rupanya aku selama ini hanya menunggu seseorang, hanya seseorang. Aku hanya membutuhkan seseorang, yang percaya padaku dan membuat diriku merasa penting dan diharapkan kehadirannya."

Suara Chanyeol mulai tercekat, sepertinya pria itu mulai menangis. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil ikut merasakan bahwa matanya juga mulai memanas. Sepertinya Baekhyun tak salah pilih kekasih, Chanyeol bahkan sungguh percaya untuk menangis dihadapan pria mungil itu, menampilkan sisi terlemah dari dirinya. Sungguh pria berhati lembut nan lugu yang diselimuti wajah tampan dan tubuh besar. He is such a giant baby.

"Dan.. Dan.. aku telah memilih bahwa itu adalah hari terakhirku. D-Dan... aku tak akan terbangun lagi esok hari dan menjalani hari- hari yang begini- begini saja. Hari- hari kosong yang baru kusadari ternyata berharga."

Chanyeol menyeka lelehan air matanya dengan sedikit kasar. Pria tinggi ini sungguh malu karena telah menangis dihadapan kekasihnya. Namun tentunya Baekhyun tak keberatan dengan itu. Baekhyun tetap diam, dirinya tak mengucapkan sapatah katapun, hanya semakin mendekat kearah pria tinggi itu, kemudian memainkan telinga lebar sang kekasih dengan jarinya. Sambil sesekali Baekhyun menarik hingusnya lucu, yeah... diam- diam Baekhyun ikut menangis saat sang kekasih mulai menangis.

Mereka pasangan yang lucu.

Tadi berbagi tawa

dan sekarang berbagi tangis

"Lucu ya Baek, hari- hari kosongku terasa berharga saat aku sudah menetapkan bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhirku didunia."

Lelehan air mata Baekhyun semakin menjadi deras. Pria mungil itu ketakutan akan kenyataan bahwa rasa kesepian dalam hidup Chanyeol telah memberikan depresi yang sungguh mendalam hingga pria tinggi itu ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Baekhyun ketakutan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol hampir saja mati bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu.

"Lalu aku mulai kagum kepada para penyanyi dan penulis lagu yang ternyata karyanya dapat menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Aku yang awalnya hanya menyanyi begitu saja dan memainkan alat musik hanya karena bosan, serta melihat pekerjaan Idol hanya sebagai penghibur. Mulai menatap segala hal itu dalam sudut pandang lain. Ternyata, dengan sebuah lagu, kita dapat terus dikenang dan membantu banyak orang. Itu pekerjaan yang hebat."

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga dalam tangisnya saat mendengar itu.

"Saat itulah aku mulai memiliki pegangan hidup. Sebuah tujuan. Sebuah mimpi. Aku mulai merasa bahwa hidupku tidaklah sebuah kesalahan dan memiliki alasan untuk tetap berada didunia ini. Aku tak pernah bercanda saat mengatakan, mimpiku adalah hidupku , dan hidupku adalah mimpiku Baek. Aku bermimpi menjadi seorang penyanyi yang akan orang kenang. Aku ingin ada orang yang tahu bahwa ada penyanyi bernama Park Chanyeol didunia ini, Aku -

Chanyeol terisak.

\- ingin dianggap ada." lanjutnya.

Dan diakhiri dengan tangisan pecah Baekhyun yang memeluk leher pria tinggi itu dengan sungguh pilu.

"Hiks.. Chanyeol ah... Hiks... kekasih ku yang malang. Hiks.. syukurlah kau hidup... Hiks.. aku senang kau hidup.. Hiks Terimakasih Tuhannnnn..." Baekhyun bersusah payah bicara disela isakannya.

Chanyeol justru tertawa mendengar itu. Dengan mata yang masih berair, Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan cukup lama dan sarat akan kasih sayang.

"Aku juga senang kau masih hidup Baek.. Terima Kasih telah bertahan selama ini dan menjawab panggilan hatiku. Tenang saja, sekarang penantianku akan seseorang itu telah berakhir, aku telah menemukannya, aku memiliki mu..." Chanyeol pun memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan gemas, merasa lucu akan kenyataan sang kekasih tak menangis saat menceritakan hidupnya sendiri, namun menangis keras untuk cerita hidup Chanyeol.

"Astaga... kau seperti bayi." Komentar Chanyeol jahil, dan dibalasi dengan tapakan sakti tangan Baekhyun pada punggung pria tinggi itu.

Chanyeol pun mengaduh dibuatnya.

"Hiks.. kau juga bayi.." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara serak dan isakan lucu.

"Baiklah... kita sama- sama bayi." Putus Chanyeol mengalah, sambil menepuk- nepuk punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang, bagai menghentikan bayi yang tengah menangis.

Setelah itu acara pillow talk pasangan baru itupun berlanjut dengan obrolan yang ringan dan tak penting.

"Apa lagu kesukaan mu Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Taeyeon - Missing You Like Crazy." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau fans Taeyeon?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit tak suka, lebih tepatnya cemburu.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah? Aku bahkan tak mempermasalahkan akan kenyataan kau sungguh mengagumi Kyungsoo sebagai Idol kesukaanmu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan sinis.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Okee.. kurasa kita sekarang akan membebaskan dengan siapapun kita mengidolakan seseorang. Aku tak akan perduli lagi meski kau mengagumi Taeyeon sedalam apapun, asalkan kenyataannya kau tetap milikku." Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk puas.

"Apakah aku kekasih pertamamu Chan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau yang kedua." Jawabnya singkat.

Baekhyun terkejut, "Aku bukan yang pertama?! Tak bisa dipercaya! Ditengah kesedihan hidupmu itu kapan kau bisa berpacaran?" Well, apakah kita harus memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Chanyeol karena telah berhasil membuat Baekhyun menjerit.

"Hey Baek, hidupku memang sungguh mellow, karena itulah aku berusaha mencari kekasih untuk mendapatkan cinta. Hingga akhirnya aku menembak salah satu siswi dikelas yang sama denganku saat SMA karena aku tahu dia menyukaiku. Aku tak pernah menyukainya dari awal, aku hanyalah bajingan mellow kurang kasih sayang." Jelas Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Baekhyun tetap diam, penjelasan itu masih kurang baginya.

"Karena itulah akhirnya aku menyadari orientasiku yang tak menyukai perempuan. Karena aku tak pernah tertarik pada kekasih perempuanku sendiri bahkan saat dia menggodaku dengan baju setengah bahan. Setelah itu aku memutuskannya, berencana bunuh diri, kemudian akhirnya tak jadi bunuh diri, lalu setelah itu kabur dari rumah dan selanjutnya terlalu sibuk mencari uang dan menggapai mimpi daripada memulai hubungan yang lain lagi Baek. Astaga.. mau aku jelaskan selengkap apa lagi.."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya puas. Nah.. itu baru penjelasan yang cukup.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega, "Jadi, aku yang pertama bagimu?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala, "Kau pertama dalam segalanya." Mendengar itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum bangga.

Dengar itu kalian semua?. Baekhyun hanya akan memilih Chanyeol. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Sebuah kenyataan yang tak terbantahkan.

"Warna kesukaanmu apa Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol yang memilih pertanyaan ringan.

Tanpa Chanyeol duga, Baekhyun justru menggeleng.

"Aku tak tahu warna apapun. Aku hapal semua nama warna tapi aku tak pernah melihat warna apapun selain gelap." Chanyeol tertegun.

"Kau bisa menjelaskan pembentukan warna mata dengan sungguh akurat. Namun ternyata kau sendiri tak tahu warna itu seperti apa. Sungguh hebat. Hey.. Warna tak harus dilihat Baek, bisa kau rasakan." Ucapnya, dan Baekhyun terlihat tertarik dengan itu.

"Bagaimana caranya?" nada penasaran sungguh kentara dari suara Baekhyun.

"Warna apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Emm.. Jingga." Jawab Baekhyun asal memilih warna.

"Jingga itu warna yang hangat. Jingga dapat dirasakan di hangatnya matahari pagi." Baekhyun tersenyum membayangkan itu.

"Lalu hijau?" Dan sepertinya Baekhyun ketagihan ingin mengetahui lebih banyak warna lagi.

"Hijau warna yang natural. Kau bisa mencium aromanya pada daun- daun pohon. Tapi hijau muda itu aromanya seperti daun pandan." Penjelasan Chanyeol sungguh menarik, Baekhyun sudah tersenyum cerah sekarang.

"Em.. Kalau biru?"

"Biru itu menyegarkan. Banyak hal yang terasa seperti biru. Seperti air hujan atau air kolam ikan berbentuk sungai buatan milikmu didepan mansion itu." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Putih?"

"Putih seperti kapas, sungguh lembut."

"Coklat?"

"Coklat itu terasa seksi, itu warna yang sungguh seksi. Seperti coklat cair hangat, seperti lumpur basah yang licin, dan seperti... kulit seorang pria dominan." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat setelah menjawab itu. Terlihat Baekhyun menampilkan ekspresi kesal karena lagi- lagi Chanyeol mencari kesempatan untuk menggodanya.

Dengan suara kesal Baekhyun lanjut bertanya, "Kalau merah?"

Mendengar itu Chanyeol hanya menyeringai. Great, pilihan warna yang bagus Baek, pikirnya.

"Merah itu warna yang panas dan membakar. Karena itulah aku mewarnai rambutku memakai warna itu. Dan bila kau ingin mengerti bagaimana rasa warna merah -

Chanyeol menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan cepat.

\- maka cukup lakukan ini."

Ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya membawa Baekhyun kepada _bisnis_ panas lainnya untuk mengisi setiap jam malam ini. Malam ini sepertinya Chanyeol sungguh sukses membuat Baekhyun mengerti arti dan rasa dari warna merah itu baik luar maupun dalam.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, di salah satu kamar tamu di lantai 2 Mansion Byun. Terlihat seorang pria mungil dengan wajah imut bagai kucing tengah sibuk bekerja disalah satu meja kantor yang khusus dipersiapkan oleh Maid untuk tempat bekerja pria workaholic ini.

Pria yang terus mengabaikan perintah sang atasan untuk jangan bekerja lembur.

Ruangan itu penuh dengan kertas- kertas laporan dan berkas- berkas yang bertumpuk sudah membentuk gunung.

Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana kamar Baekhyun yang sekarang dipenuhi aura cinta yang sungguh pekat. Kamar ini justru terkesan dingin, kaku, dan sepi. Sungguh kamar yang dalam sekali lihatpun kita akan tahu bahwa pemiliknya mempunyai banyak pikiran dan tanggungan.

Xiumin melepas kacamata bacanya dengan iringan napas berat. Kemudian melihat kearah jam dinding dikamarnya.

Jam 1 malam.

Sudah dini hari.

Dan Chen tak mendatangi Xiumin malam ini.

Benar- benar aneh, saat pria itu datang, Xiumin selalu merasa kesal dan selalu ingin meneriaki dan mengusirnya. Namun saat pria itu tak datang, Xiumin justru merindukannya.

_"Kau hanya terlalu mencintainya.."__ Bisik hati Xiumin._

"Aku tahu.." Ucap Xiumin menjawab kata hatinya sendiri.

Pria pemilik dua marga itu meletakkan kepalanya pada meja kerja miliknya ini. Sudah berminggu- minggu dirinya seperti ini.

Kurang tidur dan kurang makan.

Kurang liburan dan kurang hiburan.

Yang Xiumin lakukan hanyalah bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Saat tubuh dan otaknya terus sibuk, untuk sementara Xiumin akan melupakan luka hatinya, dan akan bisa mengabaikan bisikan- bisikan rindu yang menghasutnya untuk berlari kearah pria tua bangka pemilik hatinya itu.

"Cinta ini sungguh menyebalkan." Bisiknya kesal.

"Aku lelah.." Gumamnya lagi.

"Aku lelah Kim Jongdae.. Aku juga lelah bermain kucing- kucingan seperti ini. Bukan aku yang menghindar darimu. Tapi kau lah yang menghindar dari hatimu sendiri. Aku cuma perlu kau mengakuinya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Bisik Xiumin pada udara dingin kamarnya.

**BRAKKKK!!**

Pintu kamar Xiumin didobrak begitu saja dengan sungguh keras.

Dengan terkejut Xiumin seketika bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian menatap kedepan, kearah pintu kamarnya.

Terlihat olehnya seseorang dengan kostum buaya berwarna hijau yang sungguh konyol sedang memegangi lututnya dan mengatur napasnya.

"Oh astaga, kenapa mempersiapkan Idol debut sungguh rumit sekali. Aku bahkan harus bekerja sampai jam segini." Ucap orang itu dengan napas terengah.

Xiumin menatapnya dalam.

Chen pun menegakkan tubuhnya. menampilkan wajah cerah penuh keringat karena berlari tak sabar dari pintu masuk Mansion lalu menaiki tangga untuk kemudian menemui Xiumin. Pria mungil yang beberapa hari ini terus menginap disini.

"Maafkan aku yang terlambat. Sudah lama menungguku?. Oh astaga.. harusnya kau sudah tidur dari berjam- jam yang lalu. Kau akan menjadi kucing aneh bila memiliki mata seperti panda." Dengan cepat Chen mendatangi Xiumin lalu berdiri disamping kursi kerja Xiumin, dan menunduk untuk memeriksa mata kucing pria kesayangannya itu.

Xiumin tertegun. Chen selalu meminta maaf saat pria itu mendatanginya di waktu cukup larut, seolah- olah mereka sudah mempunyai janji temu padahal tidak. Chen selalu datang dengan sendirinya. Chen mengatakan itu karena pria berumur 40 tahun itu tahu, Xiumin selalu menunggunya datang.

Dan dia selalu datang kepada Xiumin, apapun yang terjadi.

"Nah kan matamu sudah berkantung.. hey, aku adalah buaya darat yang lebih suka kucing daripada panda. Jadi tidurlah yang cukup, lalu makan yang banyak. Aku buaya yang suka makan kucing dengan daging empuk yang banyak." Sebuah kalimat perhatian dengan metafora lucu yang konyol, khas Kim Jongdae sekali.

"Bagaimana.. Aku buaya darat yang tampan kan?" Ucap pria itu mengabaikan sikap diam Xiumin, kemudian memamerkan kostum buayanya.

Xiumin menatap itu dengan pandangan kosong. Dirinya cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa pria ini melakukannya untuk balasan atas perkataan Xiumin yang menyebut Chen sebagai buaya darat. Pria itu melakukan aksi protes yang sungguh lucu, untuk menghibur si Xiumin yang sungguh pendiam dan kaku.

Begitulah Chen. Dia akan menjadi sosok pria yang panas dan gentle saat Xiumin lemah dan perlu pertolongan. Dia akan menjadi sosok abang yang lembut saat Xiumin perlu dimanja. Dia akan menjadi sosok ayah yang perhatian lagi konyol saat Xiumin memerlukan sandaran dan hiburan. Chen terlalu mengerti Xiumin.

Cukup menyebalkan saat kau mencintai dan dicintai oleh pria yang bahkan tahu tanggal berapa kau pertama kali bicara dan pertama kali berjalan.

Xiumin bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian berdiri menatap wajah Chen dengan amat sangat lama. Tiba- tiba saja mata Xiumin terasa memanas. Sesungguhnya tadi Xiumin takut bahwa Chen tak akan mendatanginya lagi.

_"Tuhan.. aku sungguh mencintai pria ini." Bisik hatinya pilu._

Senyum menenangkan Chen langsung luntur saat melihat lelehan air mata Xiumin. Berganti cepat dengan tatapan khawatir dan panik.

"Ada apa? Hei.. kau sakit? Mana yang sakit? Xiu, Kau tak apa?" tanyanya panik penuh perhatian yang justru membuat air mata Xiumin semakin deras.

"Hiks.. Aku kucing jelek yang membuat Buaya darat tak bernapsu untuk memakannya. Hiks.. buaya itu akan pergi, dan kucing jelek ini takut buaya itu akan pergi. Dengan terlarangnya, si kucing justru mencintai Buaya.. si kucing hanya terlalu mencintainya.." Xiumin pun ikut mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan istilah Kucing dan Buaya.

Chen menatap pria mungil yang sudah bagai dunia baginya itu dengan tatapan khas yang hanya Chen berikan saat menatap Xiumin.

"Buaya tak akan pergi... meski dia mati kelaparan tak bisa makan. Dia tak akan pergi. Kau tenang saja. Kucing itu terlalu imut untuk ditinggalkan pergi. Buaya menolak memakannya karena kucing itu terlalu lucu bagi dunia ini." Ucap Chen dengan lembut, kemudian membawa Xiumin kedalam pelukannya.

Menyediakan bahunya untuk menjadi tempat tumpahan air mata sang kucing. Mau sampai kapan aku terus membuatmu menangis, pikir Chen yang terus merasa menyesal karena membuat Xiumin yang selalu kuat menjadi terus menitikkan air mata.

Luka hati memang sangat menyakitkan.

Namun Chen tetap dalam keputusannya. Biarkan saja dirinya yang sakit menahan keinginan hati. Asalkan kucing kesayangannya ini hidupnya terus nyaman dan tenang tanpa cemoohan orang, Chen akan menjadi aib bagi hidup Xiumin, bila pria itu nekat mengungkapkan pada dunia apa sebenarnya arti diri Xiumin bagi dirinya.

.

.

Malam ini, Mansion Byun dipenuhi akan hujan airmata dan terungkapnya luka- luka hati yang ditahan oleh orang- orang yang hidup dibawah naungannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Song : Scream Indo Ver by D.O EXO**

.

.

**AN :**

**(menghela napas)**

**Harusnya nih FF aku ganti jadi genre Angst aja kali ya. Tokohnya kok miris semua. Maafkan aku Baek, Chan, Xiu, Chen. Ku membuat hidup kalian seperti ini hueee T-T .**

**Semoga Double Updete ini gak mengecewakan untuk kalian. Oh Ya! Tanggal berapa sekarang? Juni 14, 2019!!**

**HAPPY614EVERWITHCHANBAEK**

**Anggap saja FF ini hadiah untuk semua CBHS yang ada disini. Akhirnya aku bisa memberikan sebuah karya dihari penting sahabat seperjuangan Believer ChanBaek Is Real.**

**Ada yg kecewa kerena adegan _ranjang_ nya selalu setengah- setengah?. Aku sudah memutuskan dari awal membuat FF ini, bahwa menaruh Rated M itu berarti NC17. Yakan?, rated Not Children Under 17 itu ya sebatas itu doang adegannya. Kalau aku menulis adegan yang sampe udah sekelas Fifty Shades Of Grey, itu udah masuk NC25. Yang aku sendiri gak yakin bahwa pembaca ff ini bahkan baru masuk umur 20 atau belum. Dan jika banyak yang umur 20 tahun keataspun aku tetap dalam keputusan ini, karena pasti ada remaja diantara kita semua. Aku tahu kok kalau aku juga nista dan kotor, tapi rasanya sungguh gak tega nistain anak orang lain. Membayangkan anak orang berfantasi seksual dan otaknya terpolosi karena tulisan aku tuh rasanya berdosa banget. Nah.. ternyata aku inget dosa juga. Benar- benar sok suci ya ehehe. Aku harap para pembaca sekalian dapat berlapang hati menerima keputusan aku, bahwa kita tidak akan mendapatkan adegan detail dari _bisnis _ChanBaek : )**

**Maafkan aku bila FF ini mengecewakan, Typo yang terus aja ada dan bertebaran, cerita yang memusingkan, dan EYD serta diksi yang memaksakan. Harap dimaklumi, Author Amatir.**

**Thank You So Much For The Apple of My Eyes:**

**pyeoli61, chanyeoru, ChanBaek09, jungkkhope, Bubbleclay, Cheonsa528 , CHANBAEQ, elroseline, wiwikfirelight12, ameliya13, danactebh, baekkiecookie, SehunSapiens, ewfzy, and Guest.**

**Terima Kasih juga pada pembaca yang udah Baca, Favorite, dan Follow cerita ini.**

**Eri-ya, ILYSM!!**

**Semoga kalian semua terus sehat dan bahagia. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Lets Love Eri!! /Bow**


	14. Chapter XIV : What Is Love?

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Oh Sehun EXO, Kim Jongin EXO, Huang Zitao **EXO**, Shin Jimin AOA, Do kyungsoon OC, Lee Sunmi, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun ku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

_._

_._

_._

Happy Reading

Chapter 14 : What Is Love?

.

.

**(Warning : Chapter yang sangat panjang dan _katanya_ memiliki banyak hal yang tidak penting)**

.

.

Musim Panas 2011

Ini adalah musim panas. Musim dimana banyak pasangan sedang mengatur tanggal untuk pergi piknik atau liburan dalam rangka mengeratkan hubungan yang biasanya baru terbentuk di musim semi.

Siklusnya memang selalu seperti itu.

Pernyataan cinta di Musim Semi.

Semakin dekat di Musim Panas.

Antara 2; Lanjut atau putus di Musim Gugur.

Dan bila kalian bisa mencapai salju pertama di Musim Dingin, mitosnya cinta kalian akan abadi selamanya.

Bisa dapat kesimpulannya?

Benar.

Kesimpulannya adalah...

Kencan itu melelahkan.

Tak pasti.

Membingungkan.

Dan membuat kita was- was apakah hubungan ini akan menjadi selamanya atau hancur dalam sekejap mata.

Karena itulah banyak yang bilang masa manis itu ya masa- masa pendekatan saja. Setelah kalian resmi menjalin hubungan, manisnya justru hilang.

Begitu pula bagi Baekhyun yang sudah mondar mandir dengan gelisah di lobi Mansion miliknya ini. Iya! Tuan Muda kita yang tersayang sedari tadi berjalan berputar- putar tak tentu arah mengelilingi ruang tamu luasnya sendiri.

Sungguh tak biasa sekali. Siang- siang begini, biasanya orang nomor satu di Mansion Byun itu akan berada di dalam kantornya, bersama berkas- berkas penunjang kehidupan belasan ribu kepala keluarga yang bergantung pada tanggung jawabnya.

Ini adalah tengah hari di musim panas, matahari sungguh berniat sekali menampilkan terik dan cahayanya yang terang di luar. Sebentar lagi mungkin sudah memasuki waktu makan siang Mansion Byun.

Banyak Maid Mansion Byun yang memilih untuk menanggalkan seragamnya dan memilih baju yang lebih tipis namun sopan agar tak terlalu kepanasan dalam bekerja.

Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Bukan berarti Mansion Byun tak punya pendingin ruangan. Astaga, jangan konyol. Tuan Muda Byun bahkan dapat membeli pendingin ruangan sekaligus perusahaan dan pabrik- pabriknya. Hal itu ibaratkannya semudah lepasnya tinta dari pena mahal Baekhyun di atas kertas. Cukup tanda tangan saja.

Jangan meremehkan Mansion Keluarga Byun ini.

Mansion ini di desain dengan amat sangat rumit. Di bangun dengan menyesuaikan segala Musim, yang mana dinding ajaib Mansion ini akan menyerap panas di musim panas namun tetap membuat penghuni di dalamnya merasa sejuk. Dan menahan suhu dingin tetap diluar dan penghuni di dalamnya tetap merasa hangat pada musim dingin.

Lalu yang kedua, Mansion ini di sesuaikan untuk Baekhyun.

Baik lantai 1, 2 ataupun 3, setiap ruangan memiliki pola wallpaper dinding yang berbeda walau mempunyai warna yang sama. Putih gading. Sehingga sang Tuan Muda hanya perlu meraba dinding saat dia tersesat. Di saat benar- benar tak ada satupun orang yang menolongnya.

Tak ada barang- barang yang di susun di dinding sebelah kanan ruangan dan koridor, karena Baekhyun sering berjalan sambil menyusuri dinding sebelah kanan. Tentu mereka tak mau sang Tuan Muda menabrak benda- benda lalu terluka. Kalau bendanya rusak ya tak apa, tapi kalau Tuan Muda mereka yang lecet bagaimana?, Auhh.. jangan dibayangkan.

Lalu yang terakhir pastinya membiarkan setiap ruangan tidak kedap suara. Membuat ungkapan **Setiap Dinding Disini Mempunyai Telinga** itu benar adanya. Mengerikan ya, tak ada privasi di Mansion ini. Tapi mereka harus melakukan ini, demi kenyamanan sang Tuan Muda.

Tunggu sebentar..

Kenapa kita malah membahas ini?

Bukannya tadi kita membahas tentang keterkaitan antara siklusnya hubungan pasangan dengan 4 musim dalam setahun?

Demi kostum buaya Kim Jongdae... Back to topic!!

Nah menurut siklus yang telah kita buat diatas, maksudnya diatasnya lagi. Bila kita tak salah perhitungan, sekarang adalah Musim Panas.

Sesuai namanya PANAS.

Seharusnya hubungan mereka juga berada dalam suasana panas- panasnya.

Tapi apa ini?

Apa ini??

INI. APA??

Si Pria Rambut Merah yang sekarang sudah mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi hitam pekat itu menghilang.

Benar! Dia pergi!

Namun sialannya Baekhyun tak bisa protes. Siapa yang bisa protes pada seseorang yang tengah mempersiapkan mimpinya?. Mana tega.

Tapi juga, mana tahan.

Siapa yang bisa tahan ditinggal 2 minggu tanpa kabar?. Sama sekali.

Membuat tidur tak nyenyak dan makan pun tak enak.

Mood swing yang mengerikan layaknya wanita di awal datang bulan.

Jangan lupakan siksaan rindu yang sudah sama kronisnya dengan penyakit mematikan.

Ya ampun, berlebihan sekali. Tapi karena Baekhyun sedang terkena penyakit cinta, jadi ayo kita maklumi saja.

Situasi ini benar- benar menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun. Dirinya berhasil tidur di malam- malam sepinya selama 2 minggu ini dengan mendengarkan rekaman suara Chanyeol di rekorder miliknya. Pria tinggi itu ternyata cukup pintar untuk merekam suaranya membacakan empat seri buku Dongeng Kelinci di Taman Wortel.

Lihatlah betapa konyolnya buku pilihan Chanyeol, apa dia kira Baekhyun balita yang masih suka mendengarkan kisah tentang kelinci- kelinci berbulu lembut, paman si kelinci, dan sepupu baru kelinci yang datang dan ternyata memiliki telinga terkulai panjang lucu yang berbeda dari kelinci yang lain.

Baik, Baekhyun akui seluruh seri buku itu menggemaskan. Oke sekali lagi, baik! Buku itu memang sangat menggemaskan. Dan membuat Baekhyun ketagihan mendengarkannya terus- menerus. Tapi.. Tapi... TAPI.

_"Baekhyun... kau hanya gelisah karena dia tak ada disampingmu dan membacakannya langsung padamu." Kata hati Baekhyun dengan bijaknya meredakan semua emosi._

"IYA! AKU GELISAH KARENA MERINDUKANNYA!" atau justru semakin membakar emosi.

Lalu hening.

Seluruh Pekerja di Mansion Byun yang sedari tadi duduk di tangga untuk menonton sang Tuan Muda dengan tatapan khawatir, semuanya menjadi terkesiap. Terkejut hingga tak berani bersuara sedikitpun.

Para hadirin, mereka bahkan tak yakin di depan mereka sekarang masihlah Tuan Muda kesayangan mereka atau bukan.

Apakah malam tadi ada raja iblis yang menukar Tuan Malaikat mereka dengan salah satu Lucifer jahat dengan wajah memikat?, pikir mereka. Yeah, faktanya sang Tuan Muda tetap tampak indah dan bersinar dalam kondisi emosi memuncak sekalipun.

Tak mengurangi rasa hormat mereka, tapi Demi Tuhan, seorang Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun berteriak marah selama ini. Sekalipun.

Mereka dulu bahkan yakin, Baekhyun tak mempunyai emosi marah pada dirinya. Pria cantik rupawan itu selalu tenang dalam situasi apapun.

Setidaknya sebelum Chanyeol datang.

"Hufh..." Terlihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di tengah ruang tamu, tepat di depan tangga yang berisikan pekerja- pekerjanya. Terdiam sambil sesekali menghela napas.

Baekhyun berusaha menetralkan lagi emosinya. Ya, dirinya sadar tengah di tonton sekarang. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, sang Tuan Muda Mansion ini. Junjungan dan teladan dari para pekerjanya. Dirinya harus memberikan contoh yang baik.

"Adakah seseorang yang mempunyai nomor ponsel pribadi Tuan Kim Jongdae disini?"

Semuanya hening.

Lalu,

"Ekhm.. saya Tuan Muda." Itu suara Xiumin, Baekhyun tentunya hapal sekali.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak terkejut Xiumin memiliki nomor ponsel pribadi Chen. Namun Baekhyun terkejut mengapa Xiumin berada disini, pada jam segini.

"Mengapa anda berada disini pada jam segini Sekretaris Kim?" Dahi Xiumin sedikit mengernyit mendengar panggilan Baekhyun kepadanya. Sampai kapanpun tampaknya Xiumin tak akan terbiasa memakai marga milik Paman kesayangannya itu.

"Saya..." Xiumin ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jujur atau tidak.

"Sepertinya Tuan Kim Jongdae diam- diam memasukkan obat tidur herbal ke dalam minuman milik Sekretaris Kim, Tuan Muda. Sehingga Sekretaris Kim baru saja bangun tidur setengah jam yang lalu, dan sangat terlambat untuk ke kantor pastinya." Dan itu adalah suara manis Kyungsoon.

Xiumin berdelik kepada Maid cantik itu, disertai wajahnya yang memerah malu. Sedangkan Kyungsoon hanya menjulurkan lidahnya jenaka kearah Xiumin, sama sekali tak merasa bersalah.

Lalu Pekerja dan Maid yang lain terkekeh dan tertawa geli akan fakta yang baru saja mereka dengar. Kemudian menghujani Xiumin dengan tatapan penuh arti. Membuat sang korban hujanan tatapan semakin memerah saja. Oh.. Xiumin yang malang.

Dan juga,

Dasar Kim Jongdae, ada- ada saja kelakuannya.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum cerah mendengar fakta tadi, namun raut wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir dalam sekejap.

"Anda pasti sudah berminggu- minggu selalu bekerja sampai larut malam dan tidur tak cukup Sekretaris Kim. Jangan membuat saya mengirim anda kembali kerumah, dan memaksa anda untuk beristirahat seumur hidup." Ucapan lembut namun tegas Baekhyun membuat semuanya menjadi terdiam kembali.

Waw, itu artinya PEN-SI-UN.

Tak tanggung- tanggung, Baekhyun mengancam akan memecat Sekretaris kesayangan sendiri. Meski diucapkan dengan nada yang ramah, semuanya tahu itu adalah peringatan yang serius. Jangan anggap enteng Tuan Byun dengan segala perkataan penuh perhitungan miliknya.

Mengertilah, Baekhyun hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan Xiumin. Bila Xiumin terus bekerja seperti itu, pria manis berwajah kucing itu akan mati kelelahan.

Segila kerja apa Xiumin hingga membuat Chen putus asa lalu diam- diam memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam minuman _putra_ kesayangannya sendiri. Sepertinya Xiumin benar- benar sudah ketagihan bekerja.

Dan Baekhyun jadi ikut kepikiran sekarang.

Setelah dipikir- pikir,

Seluruh pekerja di Mansion nya ini sepertinya juga ketagihan bekerja. Mereka bahkan sering tak mengambil jatah liburan, dan ada beberapa yang suka mengambil shift yang bukan miliknya, Kyungsoon contohnya. Karena sering terbangun ditengah malam, membuat Baekhyun menyadari gadis itu selalu berjaga didepan pintu kamarnya beberapa malam ini, tanpa perlu bertanya, Baekhyun tahu bahwa gadis itu pastinya mengambil shift malam dari Maid yang lain. Dan Baekhyun pikir itu karena Kyungsoon terlalu menyukai bekerja.

Bekerja memang menyenangkan. Saat kita sibuk mengatur segalanya dan disaat kita terfokus akan sebuah tujuan itu sungguh membuat lupa waktu. Serta saat tujuan itu akhirnya berhasil dan hasil kerja kita tercapai sesuai keinginan. Kebahagiaan yang didapat dari keberhasilan itu memang sering membuat kita ketagihan. Namun juga membuat kita menjadi setengah sinting saat tujuan itu tak tercapai.

Republik Korea Selatan yang tercinta ini bahkan sudah masuk dalam salah satu negara tersibuk dengan tingkat stress penduduk tertinggi didunia.

Baekhyun pun menghela napas. Ini tak dapat dibiarkan, pikirnya.

Baiklah,

Sudah diputuskan.

Pekerjanya perlu liburan.

_"Kau hanya kesal karena Chanyeol terlalu sibuk kan?" _Ujar kata hati Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek.

Baekhyun sekuat tenaga mengabaikan itu, biar saja dirinya akan dibilang semena- mena dalam menggunakan kedudukannya. Toh tak ada yang dirugikan juga dengan keputusan yang akan dirinya ambil ini. Baekhyun sudah memikirkannya dari berbagai macam sudut pandang, jadi inilah yang terbaik untuk dilakukan sekarang.

Baiklah,

"Sekretaris Kim, tolong hubungi Tuan Kim Jongdae sekarang." Ujar Baekhyun.

Dengan sigap Xiumin meminjam ponsel kepada maid dan pekerja disebelahnya, karena ponsel miliknya tertinggal di kamar lantai 2. Dirinya bahkan masih memakai piama sekarang.

Salah satu Maid dengan baik hatinya meminjamkan ponsel miliknya pada Xiumin. Xiumin pun menerima itu dengan membisikkan kata terima kasih.

Kemudian menekan seluruh digit angka pada nomor ponsel Chen dengan amat sangat cepat dan tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun. Membuat seluruh orang yang berada disitu menatap Xiumin dengan penuh arti, sepertinya Xiumin sudah terlalu sering menelpon Chen selama hidupnya hingga nomor Chen sudah terlampau dihapal oleh otak dan tubuh Sekretaris kesayangan Tuan Muda mereka ini.

Xiumin meletakkan ponsel itu ditelinganya saat nada sambung terdengar.

_"Hallo.. siapa ini?"_

Nah sialan memang, Xiumin justru berdebar mendengar suara itu.

"Selamat siang Tuan Kim Jongdae, Ini saya Sekretaris... Kim." Xiumin menutup matanya kesal membayangkan senyuman miring Chen yang puas mendengar Xiumin menyebutkan marga itu ke dirinya sendiri.

_"Oh.. ternyata anda Sekrataris **Kim**, ada apa menghubungi saya siang- siang begini?" _Tak perlu menekan kata Kim itu jugaaaaa, pikir Xiumin kesal.

"Tuan Muda Byun ingin berbicara kepada anda." Ujar Xiumin datar.

Andaikan Xiumin tahu, Chen diseberang sana tengah kecewa berat. Menerima fakta bahwa ternyata si kucing kesayangan tak menelpon dengan inisiatif sendiri. Well, sudah lama mereka tidak menelpon satu sama lain. Bukan salah Chen yang terlanjur bahagia saat mendapati Xiumin lah yang menelponnya.

_"Baiklah."_ Jawab Chen dari seberang.

Xiumin pun menghampiri Baekhyun, kemudian memberikan ponsel itu pada tangan Baekhyun yang sudah menengadah.

"Selamat siang Tuan Kim." Salam Baekhyun.

_"Selamat siang Tuan Byun."_ Jawab Chen diseberang sana.

"Saya memiliki permintaan kepada anda sekarang." Baekhyun sepertinya tak ingin berbasa- basi.

_"Katakan saja CEO Byun."_ Jawab Chen, yang sadar Baekhyun tengah berbicara sebagai atasannya sekarang.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Sebelum berucap.

"Liburkan semua Artis dan Staff di Agensi kita. Hentikan semua aktivitas promosi album D.O sekarang, hentikan persiapan debut Chanyeol dan Sehun sekarang, hentikan semua pekerjaan anda. Dan datang ke sini sekarang juga." SEMUA, semua orang yang berada diruangan itu membelalakkan mata mereka.

_"T-Tapi kenapa CEO Byun?"_ Chen bahkan sampai tergagap.

"Karena aku bisa." Jawab Baekhyun enteng.

Chen di ujung sana tak habis pikir. Baekhyun tak pernah segegabah ini sepanjang sejarah karir CEO muda BB Grub itu. Lagipula, kenapa pilih kasih sekali, kenapa perusahaan miliknya yang lain tak libur sedangkan BB Ent libur.

_"Aw.. Tentu saja, karena kekasihnya ada disini."_ Pikir Chen.

_"Tak mengurangi rasa hormat saya kepada anda CEO Byun, tapi menurut saya, keputusan ini sungguh tak tepat dan terlalu terburu- buru. Anda sendiri pastinya dapat menghitung berapa banyak kesempatan yang kita lepaskan, dan kerugian yang kita dapatkan bila meliburkan seluruh pekerja BB Ent di waktu sekarang." _Baekhyun menahan geraman kesalnya dengan setengah mati saat mendengar itu.

"Dengar ini Tuan Kim..." Baekhyun memulai peringatannya.

**Oh No**

Diujung sana Chen bahkan sampai menegakkan posisi duduk di kursi kebesaran miliknya. Bersiap mendengarkan.

"Saya hanya akan mengatakannya sekali lagi. Liburkan semua staff dan Idol lain. Lalu bawa Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Sehun, serta dirimu sendiri ke sini sekarang juga. Dan setelah itu, kalian semua, aku, Xiumin, dan seluruh pekerja Mansion Byun, akan berangkat ke Jeju -"

Semuanya menahan napas.

\- karena kita akan melaksanakan MT disana." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"**MT!!!!!" **Semua yang berada ditempat itu berteriak kompak. Membuat gema suara mereka memenuhi ruangan.

Semuanya menahan napas karena terkejut. Sedangkan Baekhyun justru menyeringai. Pikirnya, pasti tak ada lagi yang akan menolak keputusannya ini.

Siapa yang akan menolak MT. Membership Training. Kegiatan penuh hal menyenangkan yang hampir mirip seperti liburan gratis itu. Ditambah lagi gaji tetap akan masuk kedalam kantong mereka karena hal tersebut bisa dibilang jugalah kegiatan perusahaan, jadi semua orang yang ikut juga akan dibayar. Sudah liburan.. digaji pula.

Siapa yang akan menolak itu.

Chen bahkan menjadi senyap di ujung sana, sebelum akhirnya berucap, _"Dengan senang hati. Saya siap melaksanakan perintah anda CEO Byun."_ Dengan suara yang teramat riang.

Hilang sudah pikiran penuh kalkulasi kerugian dan pendapatan BB Ent. Jangan konyol, BB Grub tak akan bangkrut hanya karena meliburkan salah satu perusahaannya dalam beberapa hari. BB Grub justru akan bangkrut bila seluruh pegawainya mati bunuh diri karena stress bekerja. Sepertinya setelah ini Baekhyun akan mengadakan tradisi MT setidaknya sekali dalam setahun untuk seluruh cabang perusahaan miliknya.

Pip.

Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Semuanya masih menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan percaya dan tak percaya. Baekhyun pun hanya tersenyum tipis karena dirinya tahu, semua orang pasti tengah menatapnya sekarang.

"Hey.. kenapa kalian diam saja? Cepat persiapkan pakaian kalian. Kita liburan 3 hari 2 malam nanti. Oh ya, siapkan banyak baju untuk berenang, karena kegiatan kita dilaksanakan di BB Hotel and Resort dipesisir pantai pulau Jeju. Aku akan membooking semua kamar disana untuk kita. Tak usah ambil pusing, toh Hotel dan Resort itu milikku." Ucapnya santai, kemudian berlalu pergi begitu saja menuju bagian kiri Mansion.

Semuanya menatap kepergian sang Tuan Muda dengan tatapan kagum dan memuja.

Bagaimana bisa mereka memiliki majikan sekeren Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku tak salah dengarkan? Bukan cuma aku yang dengar kan? Tuan Muda bilang MT?"

"Iya, kita akan pergi MT."

"Tuhan yang baik!! MT yang itu, MT!! Membership Training. Yang penuh dengan game, makan enak, dan suka ria."

"HEY SEMUANYA!! TAHU APA ARTINYA INI?? KITA AKAN KEMANA??" Teriak salah satu Pekerja dengan semangat, dibalasi dengan anggukan semua orang, sebelum semuanya berucap bersamaan.

"PANTAI!!!!!!" Kemudian suasana menjadi pecah akan teriakan dan saling berpelukan penuh suka ria. Semuanya heboh dalam obrolan seru tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan di MT nanti, dan apa saja yang harus mereka persiapkan.

Xiumin menatap itu semuanya dengan ekspresi kosong.

Kemudian bergegas pergi menyusul Baekhyun. Dan setelah berhasil menyusul Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan menuju arah kantor miliknya, ingin menyelesaikan dulu pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda dan sudah hampir selesai.

"Apa maksudnya ini Tuan Byun?" Tanyanya tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Baekhyun.

"Apakah ini untuk ku? Kau kasihan melihat aku terus bekerja?" Tak bisa dipungkiri, kurang istirahat membuat Xiumin sedikit sensitif pada segala hal.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, di ikuti Xiumin setelahnya.

"Bukan, ini bukan untukmu. Tapi ini untuk diriku sendiri." Xiumin tetap diam menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan kalian."

Xiumin melongo mendengar kalimat terlampau manis seperti itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Menyadari keterdiaman Xiumin, membuat Baekhyun tertawa bahagia. Sungguh suara tawa yang hangat dan nyaman didengar.

"Ohh astaga.. itu hanyalah alasan yang penuh omong kosong. Baiklah, sejujurnya aku hanya terlalu kesal pada kesibukan Chanyeol, Chen, dan dirimu. Aku yang CEO nya saja bisa menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku tanpa stress dan lembur. Kenapa kalian justru terlihat seperti robot yang sibuk sekali. Sudahlah, ayo kita bersantai sedikit. Aku merindukan kebersamaan kita. Aku juga merasa bersalah sebab seluruh pekerja Mansion ini menjadi semakin kaku saja setiap harinya. Kita semua terlalu lelah akan kegiatan yang selalu itu- itu saja. Kita perlu liburan, Xiumin Hyung" Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Xiumin.

Lalu membisikkan kata- kata yang membuat Xiumin merona.

"Dan rayulah Chen saat si Ahjussi tua itu mabuk di pesta malam terakhir MT kita nanti."

Kemudian meninggalkan Xiumin yang masih mematung menerima semua hal mengejutkan ini.

Humm.. Sejujurnya Byun Baekhyun tak pernah berubah. Dia tetap CEO penuh akal yang sulit ditebak jalan pikirannya. Hanya sedikit lebih ceria saja daripada beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia tetaplah Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun yang sangat mencintai dan menyayangi seluruh pekerjanya. Bahkan setelah pria pendek namun berkedudukan tinggi itu telah mendapat seseorang paling spesial di hidupnya.

Dan satu kesimpulan yang dapat kita ambil dari semua kejadian ini adalah, inilah bentuk pembuktian Cinta Baekhyun kepada mereka.

Meski sampai sekarang masih menjadi misteri apa arti **Cinta** bagi Baekhyun.

Mungkin Tuan Muda Byun kita akan menjawab, **Cinta adalah**** Cinta itu sendiri**.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di BB Ent, Chanyeol dan Sehun tengah terkapar di tengah ruang latihan tari. Baru menyelesaikan latihan koreografi beberapa lagu mereka nanti. Ternyata memiliki konsep album yang mempunyai koreografi disetiap tittle lagu adalah hal yang sungguh melelahkan.

Amat sangat melelahkan sampai gila rasanya. Terkutuklah Chen yang membuat konsep Perfect Duo untuk grub mereka. Mereka dituntut menjadi super sempurna.

"Aku menyesal bermimpi sebagai Idol." Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Jangan menyerah di langkah terakhir sebelum menuju gerbang impian." Balas Chanyeol dengan kalimat khas penulis lagu sekali.

Sehun mendengus, "Kau benar Hyung, terlalu banyak yang sudah aku korbankan untuk mimpi ini. Masa remajaku, waktu sekolahku, teman- temanku, keluargaku, tenaga, waktu, uang, pikiran, dan bahkan... Dia." Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi mendengar kata yang terakhir.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Sehun terdiam sebentar, dirinya bukanlah pria yang penuh rahasia. Dirinya suka menjalani hidup dengan simple dan terbuka.

Membuat pria berwajah dingin layaknya ice prince charming itu menghela napas, sebelum menceritakan segalanya kepada Chanyeol, seseorang yang akan menjadi Hyung dan Leader baginya saat mereka debut nanti.

.

.

Ini adalah cafe Bubble Tea, tempat pertemuan pertama mereka, di karenakan fakta itu juga lah yang membuat Sehun memutuskan untuk mengajak Tao bertemu disini, karena sebentar lagi, ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka. Mungkin.

Sehun menatap pria bermata panda didepannya dengan tatapan sayang. Dan Sayangnya mereka tak bisa lagi bersama, karena..

"Aku akan debut Taozi." Ucap Sehun pelan, membuat Tao menatapnya dengan berekspresi datar. Terlalu paham akan arah pembicaraan ini. Kalimat tadi adalah bahasa Korea yang sungguh umum dan sungguh mudah untuk dipahami. Dirinya tak sebodoh itu untuk tak dapat mengerti artinya meski dirinya bukan berasal dari negeri ginseng ini.

Tao pun mengangguk.

"Jadi kita harus putus." Nah.. apalagi kalimat yang ini, sangat paham sekali. Sudah ratusan kali kita dengar di banyak drama- drama populer Korea Selatan.

Sekali lagi Tao mengangguk.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Aku juga tak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku tak mencintaimu lagi. Tapi satu yang pasti, aku berharap kau bahagia." Kalimat yang sedikit panjang, namun lebih dari setengahnya masih dapat dimengerti oleh Tao.

Membuat pria bermata panda itu kembali mengangguk.

Napas Sehun semakin memberat. Suatu kutukan bagi calon Idol adalah... larangan berkencan. Dan Sehun mengutuk seluruh dunia akan betapa beruntungnya Park Chanyeol yang menjalin kasih dengan si pemilik agensi itu sendiri, sehingga bebas memadu kasih tanpa aturan kencan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang harus mengakhiri hubungannya bersama pria Chinese didepannya ini. Mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah lebih dari setahun. Semenjak beberapa bulan sebelum Sehun menjadi trainee. Kejadian ini membuat Sehun bersumpah akan mengencani anak CEO perusahaan besar saja nanti, saat dirinya sudah diperbolehkan berkencan.

Kembali ke Sehun dan Tao sekarang.

"A-Aku harus kembali ke agensi sekarang, jadwal persiapan debut sungguh padat." Sehun terbata diawal katanya, gugup dalam memilih perkataannya sendiri. Benar- benar bukan tipikal Sehun sekali.

Menghela napas, kemudian untuk sekian kalinya, Tao hanya mengangguk. Membuat Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya, dirinya ingin mendengar suara Tao.

"Kau akan kembali ke Qingdao setelah liburan musim panas inikan?. Waktu pertukaran pelajarmu telah selesai. Semoga sukses Taozi." Kembali Sehun berucap.

Dan Tao?

Pria itu hanya mengangguk.

Sehun pun menghela napasnya. Menatap wajah tenang Tao dengan cukup lama. Sebelum beranjak berdiri.

"Aku pergi.." Pamitnya, lalu memulai langkah pergi.

Namun sebuah tangan menahan hoddie coklat miliknya. Membuat Sehun berbalik, kemudian matanya berpapasan langsung dengan mata Tao yang ternyata juga ikut berdiri.

Terlihat Tao menarik napas, lalu mulai bicara.

"Sehunnie, selamat atas debut kamu. Aku senang dengarnya. Aku tak apa kita harus pisah seperti ini, karena aku juga akan tinggal kamu pergi ke Qingdao. Aku tak bisa janji disana aku tak jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Karena itu, Sehun nanti saat BB sudah izinkan Sehun punya pacar. Carilah orang yang baik untuk kamu. Semoga kebahagiaan akan selalu menyertai Sehun juga. Terimakasih sudah bersedia menjadi pacarku selama ini, aku senang bersama Sehun selama di Korea. Kamu yang buat aku betah tinggal disini."

Paragraf panjang yang dikemas dalam bahasa Korea yang kaku lagi kurang sempurna namun terdengar menggemaskan itu terucap dari bibir Tao.

Membuat Sehun terdiam sebentar memahami segalanya.

Lihatkan?

Selama ini Sehun tak salah pilih kekasih. Inilah mudahnya bila kau menjalin hubungan bersama sesama pria. Pria adalah manusia penuh logika dan terbiasa mengesampingkan perasaan. Dan bila memikirkan perasaan, lucunya, perasaan sang lawan bicaralah yang mereka pikirkan, bukan perasaan diri mereka sendiri.

Jadi, kalau putus ya putus saja.

Sehun adalah manusia penganut No Drama In My Life. Mungkin karena itulah dirinya jatuh terpesona pada pria bermata panda didepannya ini. Tao yang baik, polos, simple, dan pastinya sabar untuk terus menjalin hubungan bersama trainee super sibuk seperti Sehun. Sudah tak rahasia lagi bahwa menjalin hubungan bersama Trainee ataupun Idol hanya akan membawa luka disepanjang hubungan hingga ke akhirnya. Berat dan melelahkan. Karena berkirim pesan singkat pun sulit, apalagi bertemu dan berkencan.

Sehun tersenyum manis kepada Tao. Dan dibalas dengan senyum tak kalah manis oleh pria Chinese itu.

"Jadi kau sedari tadi diam dan hanya mengangguk disetiap ucapanku, karena kau sedang memikirkan kalimat perpisahan dengan bahasa Korea yang benar?" Tanya Sehun dengan jenaka.

Tao tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk. Menciptakan kekehan dari Sehun. Menggeleng tak percaya akan kekhawatirannya tadi yang takut Tao akan menangis lalu marah kepadanya. Intinya.. Sehun hanya takut menyakiti hati pria didepannya. Namun sepertinya justru Tao lah yang berusaha menjaga agar hati Sehun yang tak terluka.

Sudah dibilang, pria adalah makhluk yang suka berpatokan pada logika, lalu mengesampingkan perasaannya, dan justru memikirkan perasaan lawan bicaranya dibandingkan perasaannya sendiri. Sungguh gender dengan sifat yang unik.

Terkekang akan stereotip, bahwa pria harus kuat dan tak boleh menangis. Padahal tak ada hukum yang melarang pria untuk jangan menangis.

Tapi dalam kasus Sehun dan Tao, keduanya berpendapat, meski sungguh tak mengenakkan dihati, namun ini bukanlah perpisahan yang harus diiringi dengan air mata. Istilah klasiknya, mereka putus dengan cara baik- baik.

"Jangan sedih Sehun. Kita bisa terus jadi teman." Sehun kembali tersenyum, dirinya selalu menjadi gemas saat Tao berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea. Pengucapan Tao sungguh unik dan lucu.

**"Iya, aku akan berusaha menghubungimu saat aku punya waktu. Dan aku akan belajar bahasa Mandarin dengan lebih baik lagi, dan mengunjungi keluargamu saat aku punya waktu libur, dan pastinya saat aku sudah punya uang banyak dan bisa kesana." **Sehun mengucapkan itu dengan bahasa Mandarin yang sungguh fasih.

Dalam hati, Tao mengagumi kecepatan Sehun mempelajari segala hal.

"Aku juga akan terus kasih kabar kamu. Bahasa Mandarin Sehun sudah bagus, lebih bagus daripada bahasa Korea aku." Sehun mengangguk setuju. Simple sekali.

Sehun menatap wajah Tao sedikit lama dengan tatapan dalam yang tak biasa. Sungguh kentara sekali, pria kelahiran Korea Selatan ini sesungguhnya masih memiliki perasaan pada pria Chinese dihadapannya.

**"Aku ingin memelukmu." **Tao sedikit melebarkan matanya, lalu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk cepat kepada Sehun.

Lalu keduanya mendekat, disusul dengan dekapan hangat yang memberikan efek detakan menenangkan bagi jantung keduanya.

"Tao akan rindu Sehun." Tao mengucapkannya dalam bahasa Korea.

**"Sehun juga akan merindukan Tao."** Sehun mengucapkannya dalam bahasa Mandarin.

Sungguh imut namun disaat bersamaan juga terkesan romantis, bila kita melihat bagaimana keduanya berusaha berbicara dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti oleh lawan bicaranya. Meski itu menyulitkan diri mereka sendiri.

Tapi itulah yang membuat segala kalimat dari keduanya menjadi penting. Karena semua perkataan itu di pikirkan selama beberapa kali sebelum mengucapkannya. Tidak sembarangan, seperti sekali pikir lalu terucap begitu saja.

Saat seseorang berbicara menggunakan bahasa asing. Orang tersebut akan memikirkan beberapa kali di otaknya, sebelum mengucapkan itu secara lisan. Lebih lama daripada menggunakan bahasa ibu mereka. Lebih banyak usaha juga.

Benar- benar cara unik untuk menyiratkan bahwa keduanya sungguh menganggap satu sama lain adalah orang yang penting dan spesial bagi diri mereka. _Meski sudah dipikirkan berapa kalipun._

Pelukan perpisahan itupun terlepas, keduanya berpandangan dengan tatapan perelaan dan tanpa penyesalan.

"Aku pergi duluan.." Kali ini Sehun berpamitan dengan hati yang lebih ringan. Dan Tao melepas kepergian Sehun dengan lambaian tangan singkat dan senyuman menawan dibibirnya.

Itulah akhir dari kisah cinta singkat tanpa rahasia dan tanpa drama dari Sehun. Membuat kita mengetahui, salah satu arti cinta adalah...

**Kesabaran**

**Perpisahan**

**Dan Merelakan**

.

.

.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Xiumin menjejalkan baju- baju dan benda- benda lain yang diperlukan untuk acara MT ini. Seperti orang- orang didunia ini yang memiliki beberapa kebiasaan ajaib, Xiumin juga memilikinya.

Xiumin tak suka membawa tas besar.

Sebanyak apapun bawaan miliknya. Xiumin akan berusaha menjejalkan itu kedalam tas kecil. Apapun yang terjadi harus muat. Alasannya?, hummm... tidak ada alasan.

Baiklah..

Baiklah...

Alasannya,

Xiumin akan menjawab, dirinya adalah pria sibuk yang tak ingin bebannya semakin banyak dengan menggeret koper besar. Tipikal Xiumin sekali.

"Eoh? Oppa pulang?. Mengapa Oppa mengepak banyak baju?. Apa Oppa akan dinas keluar kota? Lama?" Xiumin menoleh ke pintu, dan mendapati Jimin yang sudah bersandar pada kusen pintu kamar Xiumin dikediaman keluarga Shin ini.

Nah.. kalau tipikal Jimin itu, tanya semuanya sampai jelas. Bicarakan semuanya sampai tuntas. Dan ungkapkan semuanya tanpa bekas.

Walau gadis mungil ini justru membuat mulutnya sungguh menjadi bablas dan amblas. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada menyimpan sakit hati yang membuat emosi terkuras, bukan?. Seperti Xiumin.

"Tanya itu satu- satu Jimin ah." Jawab Xiumin dengan suara lembut miliknya.

Jimin hanya menampilkan senyum kekanakannya.

"Oppa mau kemana?" Tanya Jimin.

"MT." Jawab Xiumin singkat.

Dalam hitungan nano detik mata Jimin menjadi berbinar. Mata coklatnya tampak sungguh cerah dan berkilau.

"MT?! MEMBERSHIP TRAINING? Yang biasanya bertempat di pegunungan atau pantai, pokoknya tempat yang indah. Dipenuhi game- game yang melatih kekompakkan, hadiah- hadiah menarik, lalu acara performance dari peserta MT, dan jangan lupakan pesta minuman di malam penutupan!!. OPPA, AKU BOLEH IKUT???" Jimin mengucapkannya dengan sungguh cepat dan antusias.

Xiumin mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar itu.

"Jimin ah, sepertinya kau memiliki bakat menjadi seorang rapper." Xiumin mengucapkan itu dengan kalimat khas komentator acara pencarian bakat.

Jimin mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Eh? OOH!" Responnya terkejut, sampai menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Oppa benar! Sepertinya aku lebih baik menjadi rapper daripada vocalist. Woahhhhh.." Xiumin tersenyum mendengar itu, menyenangkan memang saat melihat sang adik tumbuh dan berkembang dengan baik, dan terus mencari lagi menggali bakatnya sendiri.

Sedetik selanjutnya Jimin menepuk dahinya, "Astaga Oppa mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku boleh ikut ke MT atau tidak?" Tanya Jimin lagi setelah mengingat topik awal.

Raut wajah Xiumin berubah menjadi dingin.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Disusul dengan erangan protes dari Jimin, "AAAaaa kenapaaAaAA.."

Xiumin menatap Jimin dengan serius.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang tadi, bahwa malam terakhir selalu di isi dengan pesta minuman. Kau masih dibawah umur, dan aku tak mau adik perempuanku berkumpul ditempat orang- orang mabuk yang sedang berpesta. Berbahaya. Pekerja Mansion Byun bukan hanya wanita." Ujar Xiumin menjelaskan alasan dari keputusannya.

Jimin berdecih tak terima.

"HAISH.. OPPA!. Aku juga perlu liburan. Ini adalah musim panas. Kau ingin aku mati karena stress dan terlalu banyak belajar?. Percaya saja, aku tak akan minum alkohol, dan aku hanya akan berkumpul dengan para Maid, dan mereka adalah wanita. Lalu bila yang ikut adalah seluruh pekerja Mansion Tuan Muda Byun, maka! Bahkan ada yang lebih muda dariku, si asisten koki dan pelayan paruh waktu bernama Jaemin dan Jeno itu saja baru masuk SMA tahun ini. Bahkan pasangan cinta monyet itu pastinya akan ikut!. Kenapa aku tidak!?" Xiumin terdiam memikirkan itu, memilih mengabaikan akan perkataan Jimin yang membawa- bawa pasangan termuda dari Mansion Byun dalam pembicaraan mereka, sudah seperti peraturan tak tertulis untuk tak membicarakan hal- hal didalam Mansion Byun saat berada diluar area Mansion.

Setelah Xiumin memikirkannya berulang- ulang, sepertinya tak ada salahnya membawa Jimin ikut juga, toh ada dirinya sendiri yang akan mengawasi adik sepupunya itu.

Xiumin pun mengangguk, "Baiklah.. kau boleh ikut." Keputusan final Xiumin yang membuat Jimin berteriak dan melompat kegirangan.

"Kya!!! Terima kasih Oppa!. Kim Minseok Oppa yang terbaik!. Aku harus mengemasi barangku sekarang. BYE!" Lalu secepat kilat gadis itu pergi.

Meninggalkan Xiumin yang tertegun akan panggilan Jimin kepadanya. Membuatnya ingat akan bagaimana perkataan Chen saat menolak pernyataan cintanya.

_"Kau putraku Xiumin. Kita punya marga yang sama dan berada di kartu keluarga yang sama. Bahkan adik sepupumu sendiri terus memanggil mu dengan marga Kim. Aku mengatakan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa kau adalah putraku sejak dulu. Lalu sekarang kau adalah anakku sekaligus atasanku di BB Grub ini karena sekarang posisimu lebih tinggi daripada aku. Semua orang tahu nama kita. Bahkan sudah tak terhitung para Investor, Idol, Musisi, Produser yang menanyakan kontak nomormu padaku, karena mereka tertarik akan wajah imutmu itu, dan memintaku untuk memberikan mereka restu mendekati dirimu. Karena apa? ya karena aku adalah ayahmu. Xiu, mustahil bagiku untuk mencintaimu dengan cinta yang seperti itu. Kau tetaplah putraku. Jangan memimpikan hal romantis akan terjadi diantara kita"_

Yeah, sungguh kejam. Lebih kejamnya lagi karena Chen mengatakan semua itu dengan nada santai dan ringan khas dirinya.

Xiumin menutup matanya kesal mengingat itu, lalu mata kucingnya kembali membuka dengan tatapan lebih tajam.

"Kalau suka ya bilang suka. Kalau cinta ya bilang cinta. Aku tak peduli apa hubungan kita berdua, entah itu ayah-anak, paman-keponakan, ataupun kakak-adik, yang aku inginkan hanyalah kau bilang, 'aku juga mencintaimu Xiumin', apa susahnya." Xiumin bergumam kesal.

"Dasar tua bangka, playboy, pedofil, PHP, kepala batu, mesum, buaya darat. Awas saja kau, aku akan menjebakmu dalam kubangan dosa bersamaku di MT nanti. Aku akan membuatmu terikat dengan rantai iblis bersamaku. Se-La-Ma-Nya"

Xiumin mengucapkan semua kalimat sumpah serapahnya sambil memasukkan beberapa suplemen, obat penghilang hangover, koyo penghilang rasa sakit, sikat gigi double karena Chen selalu lupa itu, dan yang pasti beberapa kaus kaki tambahan karena Chen punya kebiasaan sering mengganti banyak kaus kaki dalam sehari, serta selalu memakai kaus kaki meski sekarang musim panas. Kebiasaan ajaib seorang Kim Jongdae.

Sungguh lucu melihat bagaimana pria yang selalu mengaku sibuk ini, namun terus memikirkan seorang Kim Jongdae selama 24 jam sehari dalam seminggu, dan bahkan memasukkan benda- benda penting untuk sang pria pujaannya ke dalam tas kecil yang sungguh penuh miliknya. Tsundere sekali.

Jika kita bertanya apa itu cinta kepada Xiumin, maka jawabannya adalah **Keluarga dan ****Keterbukaan.**

Bagi Xiumin keluarga lah yang nomor 1.

Terutama, dirinya selalu memikirkan seorang Kim Jongdae saat mendeskripsikan sebuah keluarga.

Selama ini di seumur hidupnya. Chen sudah seperti sahabat, hyung, paman, dan ayah untuknya. Nama Jongdae adalah kata lain dari keluarga bagi Xiumin.

Dan bila saja Chen berani untuk **terbuka **pada Xiumin. Maka Chen akan menambah daftar posisinya dalam keluarga kecil milik Xiumin itu.

Chen akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

.

.

.

Di kafetaria BB Ent. Terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menggulirkan layar ponselnya dengan kesal. Inilah kenapa Kyungsoo tak mau membuat akun sosial media apapun. Dirinya adalah tipe orang yang sulit menahan diri untuk tak menegur perilaku orang lain yang dirinya anggap salah.

Seperti...

_"Kyungsoo tampan sekali."_

_"Suara Kyungsoo adalah anugerah dari Surga."_

_"Lagu- lagu Kyungsoo di comeback kali ini sungguh unik dan keren pastinya. My pinguin!!."_

_"Aku suka tahun ini dia mengeluarkan album dengan 2 tittle track, yang satunya Ballad dan yang satunya sungguh Hype disertai dance yang keren. Uri D.O Oppa Jjang!"_

Kyungsoo menatap datar pada seluruh komentar yang berada dibawah video penampilan dirinya disalah satu acara musik.

"Aku tebak kau sedang kesal sekarang." Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati Kai sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Memang." Jawabnya singkat.

Kai menggeleng maklum. "Kali ini apa lagi?. Kau tak lelah terus menerus marah?. Aku bahkan bingung kenapa aku sungguh tahan menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang sungguh suka marah- marah dan memukul orang." Kyungsoo berdelik tak suka pada Kai.

"Kalau begitu cari saja orang lain yang tak suka marah- marah seperti aku." jawab Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

Menciptakan kekehan dari Kai.

"Aku tak mau, orang lain membosankan, tidak seperti dirimu." Jawab Kai dengan mengangkat bahunya ringan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Jujur saja, kau masokis kan? Yang suka bila aku marahi dan aku pukuli?." tanya Kyungsoo tanpa perasaan.

Oh.. Kai sudah terlanjur kebal. Hubungan mereka bukanlah baru sebulan atau dua bulan. Sudah cukup lama untuk mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo sedang bercanda walau nada suaranya tak seperti itu.

"Lalu kau si sadis nya?. Humm aku meragukan itu Soo. Mungkin kau juga seorang masokis, karena kau selalu suka dan memintaku memukul pantatmu lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi, saat kita sed -

Kalimat itu tak akan berlanjut, Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur menutup mulut Kai dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau gila!! Jaga ucapanmu!! Aku punya sasaeng yang mengikutiku dua minggu ini." Kyungsoo berteriak namun mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan bisikan. Dirinya akan terus berpura- pura tak sadar sedang di ikuti.

Kai terkejut mendengar itu. Astaga, sasaeng gila mana yang bahkan berhasil masuk ke dalam gedung agensi mereka. Mengerikan. Untung saja kekasih Kai ini adalah pria yang tangguh lagi kejam menghadapi orang yang jahat padanya. Sungguh berkebalikan dengan konsep polosnya sebagai Idol.

"Ekhm.. memangnya kau kesal karena apa tadi?" tanya Kai setelah bekapan mulutnya dilepaskan oleh Kyungsoo, memilih untuk ikut bersikap seakan tak ada yang mengawasi mereka.

Wajah Kyungsoo tampak mengerut kesal.

"Ratusan ribu komentar dan jutaan penonton serta penyuka di seluruh video yang ada aku didalamnya. TAK ADA SATUPUN YANG MEMUJI DIRIMU SEBAGAI PENCIPTA KOREOGRAFI YANG KEREN ITU. Menyebalkan!"

Kai tertegun.

Ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Kyungsoo selalu kesal bila tak ada yang mengapresiasi kerja keras Kai.

Bagi Kai tentunya hal itu bukanlah masalah besar, asalkan..

"Bagiku yang penting adalah apresiasi darimu Soo. Aku menciptakan seluruh gerakan tari itu untukmu, jadi pendapatmu lah yang paling penting." Kai berucap dengan tenang.

Membuat Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar.

"Aku suka semua gerakannya, aku merasa seperti sedang menari bersamamu." Ujar Kyungsoo yang sudah ikut tenang.

Kai tersenyum sungguh tampan, "Nah.. itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku. Aku juga belum mengucapkan ini, selamat atas suksesnya comeback mu Soo, aku suka mendengar semua lagu di album itu. Semuanya kau ciptakan sendirikan?."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Dan aku merasa seperti kau sedang menulis surat cinta padaku disetiap lagunya." Komentar Kai.

Dibalas dengan tawa cerah Kyungsoo, hatinya telah menjadi tenang dan bahagia kembali. Kai adalah sosok pendingin untuk Kyungsoo yang selalu mudah panas.

Mungkin itulah yang membuat keduanya saling mencintai.

Atau mungkin karena kedua orang pencinta seni ini menganggap **Cinta adalah Muse **mereka. Sebuah objek yang memberikan inspirasi. Mereka selalu mendapatkan inspirasi dari seseorang yang mereka cintai. Jadi karena itulah, apresiasi yang diberikan oleh sang **Muse** kepada karya yang mereka ciptakan adalah yang terpenting.

"Terima kasih sudah selalu menginspirasiku Soo." Ujar Kai.

"Terima kasih juga sudah selalu menginspirasiku Kai Hyung."Ujar Kyungsoo menjawab kekasih sekaligus pelatih tarinya sejak masa trainee itu.

Cinta adalah kata lain dari **inspirasi** \- KaiSoo

.

.

.

Di gedung yang sama, namun ditempat yang berbeda. Chen sedang mengetik pesan pengumuman libur dengan sungguh lambat. Dasar Ahjussi, mengetik di ponsel saja lama sekali. Ckckck.. ayo kita maklumi saja, karena dia adalah Kim Jongdae.

Telepon kantor itu pun berdering nyaring dimeja kerjanya.

"Humm ada apa?" tanyanya tak terlalu fokus pada telepon tersebut.

_"Saya sudah melakukan yang anda minta Tuan Kim." _Jawab suara diseberang.

Chen mengangguk.

"Bagus.. bagus.. Jam berapa dia bangun hari ini?" tanyanya santai.

_"Hanya beberapa puluh menit sebelum dia menelpon anda tadi Tuan Kim." _Chen kembali mengangguk puas.

"Dia sedang berada dimana sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

_"Setelah makan siang bersama kami, Tuan Kim Minseok langsung pergi ke kediaman bibinya, Tuan Kim." _Nah.. sekarang hati Chen sedikit lebih ringan mendengar sang kesayangan sudah makan dan pulang kerumah. Ternyata menenangkan hati seorang Kim Jongdae sungguh mudah sekali.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Kyungsoonie." Ucapnya pada gadis diseberang sana.

_"Sama- sama Tuan Kim, anda sudah memberikan akses bebas keluar masuk gedung agensi untuk saya. Itu berharga sekali. Saya sangat merindukan Kyungsoo Oppa." _Terdengar jawaban Kyungsoon dengan suara yang sungguh manisnya.

Chen menganguk singkat, lalu keduanya sama- sama mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut.

Chen kembali fokus pada ketikannya. Liburan ini sungguh amat mendadak, sehingga cara paling singkat adalah mengumumkan lewat halaman situs agensi mereka.

Dengan hati tenang dan santai pria ini mencoba menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sebelum pulang lalu menyiapkan barang- barangnya untuk besok.

Sesungguhnya Chen adalah seorang yang kolot dibalik sikapnya yang sungguh flamboyan. Walau tak terlihat dari wajah dan sifatnya, apalagi perawakannya yang siapapun akan mengatakan he is so hot as hell. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dirinya adalah pria berumur 40 tahun. Sudah melewati banyak hal dalam hidup ini. **Berpengalaman**. Dan bila kita tanya apa arti Cinta kepada pria kepala empat ini, maka... **Cinta itu sudah tak ada.**

Bagi Chen, kalimat _aku cinta kamu_ itu sudah setara dengan omong kosong.

**Sebuah ****Cinta bagi pria umur 40 tahun sudah musnah kemudian berubah menjadi tanggung jawab dan komi****tmen.**

Dan bila kita lihat, siapakah gerangan seseorang yang terus menjadi tanggung jawab dan membuat Chen teguh berkomitmen kepada orang tersebut?

Tanpa diragukan lagi, Xiumin lah jawabannya.

Namun sayangnya, Xiumin sendiri tak pernah tahu. Dan hanya terus menuntut Chen mengatakan kalimat kosong tanpa makna bagi Chen. Seharusnya Xiumin sadar dan mengerti akan bagaimana Chen terus menunjukkan cintanya dengan tanggung jawab dan komitmennya pada Xiumin selama 20 tahun ini.

.

.

.

Kyungsoon menutup teleponnya. Masih menyisakan senyum ramah di wajahnya. Sebab gadis ini terbiasa tersenyum dan berwajah ramah saat berbicara.

Kemudian,

hanya diperlukan waktu sedetik hingga wajah cantik itu berubah menjadi datar dan beraura gelap. Terlihat dingin dan bengis.

Amat sangat kontras. Terlampau berbeda dari visual indah yang biasa dia tampilkan didepan orang lain.

Sepertinya kita telah melihat wajah asli Maid cantik ini.

Tetap cantik... namun mengerikan.

Maid ini memandang seluruh foto yang tertempel dikamar miliknya dengan pandangan dalam. Menatap setiap visual yang tertangkap di seluruh foto tersebut. Kemudian berdecak jengkel saat menangkap salah satu foto yang baru saja dirinya ambil beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa bersama Chanyeol difoto tersebut. Terlihat sungguh bahagia, namun menyebalkan bagi Kyungsoon.

Meski kekesalan di hatinya sudah menumpuk dengan mengerikan. Namun Kyungsoon tak mengatakan apapun, dirinya terlampau hapal bahwa hampir setiap ruangan di Mansoin ini tidak kedap suara. Tak mau mengambil resiko kata- katanya didengar oleh orang lain.

Kyungsoon pun beranjak berdiri dari yang semula duduk dikursi belajar miliknya.

Kemudian hanya perlu sedetik yang lain untuk membuat raut wajah gadis cantik ini kembali menjadi ramah dan manis. Amat sangat cerah dan beraura lembut yang sungguh menyenangkan untuk dilihat oleh siapapun. Tak sedikitpun memberikan cela untuk menebak apa isi hatinya yang kelam dan dingin. Kemudian gadis itu berjalan keluar dari kamar pribadinya di Mansion Byun ini.

_"Lucu sekali kau Tuan Muda Byun. Mengatakan bahwa pekerja mu adalah yang utama dihatimu. Namun kau justru berakhir dengan pria tak berguna itu. Kau kira menjadi maid rendahan ini adalah mimpiku yang sebenarnya?. Mimpiku yang sebenarnya adalah menjadi Ratu di Mansion ini. Tinggal didalam mansion megah, dan melayani satu- satunya orang yang harus aku layani. Disayangi oleh orang yang sempurna. Dirimu. Dan Park Chanyeol menghancurkan segalanya. Tidak akan kubiarkan. **Tidak akan.**"_

Ujar Kyungsoon didalam hati terdalamnya. Sebuah ucapan dengan niat yang sungguh gelap, namun tertutupi akan wajah ramah dan senyum manis yang terpampang di wajah cantik Maid Mansion Byun ini.

Di dunia ini, tak sedikit orang- orang yang terjebak dalam lingkaran ilusi yang menganggap **Obsesi adalah Cinta.**

.

.

.

Chanyeol menunduk ramah kepada penjaga gerbang Mansion Byun. Kemudian mulai memasuki wilayah dari kediaman kekasihnya ini.

Senyum teramat tampan terpampang diwajahnya, membayangkan sebentar lagi dapat bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati membuat Chanyeol sulit menahan wajahnya untuk tak tersenyum layaknya idiot.

Yeah benar, kenyataannya Chanyeol juga merindukan Baekhyun.

Dirinya tak habis pikir tentang apa yang ada di kepala Baekhyun hingga meliburkan seluruh staff BB Ent dan membawa seluruh pekerja mansion Byun ke dalam kegiatan MT. Membuatnya harus pulang sekarang, bahkan menunda persiapan debutnya yang sudah hampir sempurna.

"Dimana Tuan Muda Byun?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Maid yang berjaga dipintu masuk.

Maid itu tersenyum sopan, kemudian menjawab.

"Tuan Muda Byun terakhir kali terlihat memasuki ruang musik, Tuan Park."

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah, kemudian berjalan dengan tergesa menuju ke dalam Mansion. Pria berambut hitam ini bahkan menaiki dua dan tiga tangga sekaligus saat menuju ke lantai 2 Mansion ini. Terlampau tak sabar untuk bertemu sang pujaan hati.

Jantung Chanyeol semakin berpacu saat pintu ruang musik sudah berada didepannya. Dirinya mengangkat tangan ingin mengetuk pintu tersebut, sebelum mengingat bahwa ruangan didepannya ini kedap suara.

Memutuskan untuk langsung membukanya saja.

Didetik setelah pintu itu dibuka. Pemandangan indah sekaligus melodi indah tersaji untuk Chanyeol. Sebuah surga kecil terpampang padanya.

Baekhyun sedang bermain piano dengan hikmat. Lantunan lagu Fritz Kreisler berjudul Liebesleid itu dimainkan oleh Baekhyun dengan sungguh sempurna tanpa kesalahan sedikit pun. Lagu yang seharusnya dimainkan dengan biola itu tampak memukau saat Baekhyun justru menyajikannya dalam versi piano.

Chanyeol terdiam mematung memandangnya.

Sekali lagi, seorang Park Chanyeol terpesona pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Benarkan? Baekhyun terlalu sempurna untuk disebut manusia.

Baekhyun mengakhiri permainannya dengan dentingan lembut dan manis dari nada terakhir lagu itu.

Keheningan tercipta diruangan kedap suara ini.

Baekhyun menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol sedari tadi. Aroma tubuh pria itu terlalu khas untuk mudah dilupakan.

"Senang dengan tontonan anda Tuan Park?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, suasana hati Baekhyun tidaklah baik bila dilihat bagaimana formalnya kalimat tadi.

"Terima kasih untuk permainan piano yang menakjubkan tadi Tuan Byun." Chanyeol memutuskan mengikuti permainan ini.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Menampilkan wajah datar, kemudian menyilangkan tangan nya didepan dada.

"Anda kira itu gratis? Tentunya anda harus membayar untuk itu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara renyahnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya. Dalam hati menertawakan sifat sang kekasih yang semakin hari semakin perhitungan saja pada dirinya. Ingat, hanya pada dirinya. Baekhyun selalu meminta banyak hal bila itu berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol. Tapi memberi banyak hal untuk orang lain. Tidak adil sekali.

Tapi bukannya keberatan, Chanyeol justru menyukainya.

Pria setinggi 185 Cm itu berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati sang kekasih.

"Bayaran dalam bentuk apa yang anda inginkan Tuan Byun?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut, sambil menundukkan wajahnya dihadapan Baekhyun. Membuat wajah keduanya menjadi sejajar.

Dalam hati Baekhyun menjerit bahagia karena dapat mendengar suara Chanyeol lagi. Mencium aromanya lagi. Dan pastinya menyentuhnya lagi. Tapi itu nanti. Dirinya tak boleh terlihat murahan, meski dirinya telah menjadi budak cinta, bukan berarti dirinya harus menjadi budak dari kekasihnya sendiri. Terkadang jual mahal itu perlu.

Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tak mencium Chanyeol sekarang.

"Bisakah anda menyanyikan sebuah lagu? Bukan lagu biasa, tapi lagu yang tercipta khusus untuk saya." Sungguh permintaan yang sederhana.

Lihatlah, bagaimana Chanyeol tidak jatuh cinta. Baekhyun memang banyak maunya. Tapi semua permintaan Baekhyun selalu berhubungan dengan hal yang sederhana. Sama sekali tak memberatkan.

"Hummm itu sulit." Chanyeol berucap dengan nada yang sengaja diseriuskan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, kesal.

Itu saja sulit?, pikir Baekhyun.

"Itu susah Tuan Byun, karena saya harus memilih satu dari ratusan lagu yang telah saya buat untuk anda." Lanjut Chanyeol kemudian.

Waw.. apa itu gombalan?

Gombalan atau tidak, tapi sukses menciptakan tawa renyah dari milyarder muda didepannya. Runtuh sudah pertahanan Baekhyun.

"Astaga Chanyeol, benarkah?" nada formal itupun telah luntur.

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi, "Begitulah Baek, aku sudah berusaha untuk berhenti melakukannya. Tapi karena aku terus memikirkanmu saat aku sedang menulis lagu, membuat semua lagu itu selalu berakhir dengan berisi tentangmu. Aku bahkan tak bisa menulis lagu tentang hal lain lagi." Curhatnya dengan nada putus asa.

Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol tak sedang menggombal untuknya. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun justru merona dan terdiam beku.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat semburat merah muda manis yang mulai tampak dipipi putih pucat bagai porselin milik Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku ingin menanyakan ini sedari tadi. Ada apa dengan rambut mu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

Senyum kotak khas Baekhyun pun tampak setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Chanyeol hebat sekali mencairkan suasana sekarang.

"Ehehe.. apakah cocok untukku?" tanyanya.

_"Bahkan kau tetap indah saat memakai karung sampah." _Pikir Chanyeol dengan ke cheesy-an yang semakin parah saja setiap harinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memilih warna yang sungguh pas untukmu. Kau terlihat manis sekali.." Chanyeol berucap gemas sambil mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Haiss.. hentikan, sakit Chan." Keluh Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas tawa bahagia Chanyeol.

"Aku bertanya pada salah satu Maid, apa warna dari susu stroberi. Dan mereka menjawab, merah muda. Setelah itu aku langsung meminta stylist ku untuk mengecat warna rambutku dengan warna itu. Kau tak tahu bagaimana hebohnya seluruh pekerja disini saat aku berjalan di Mansion dengan rambut berwarna pink dihari pertama setelah rambutku di cat." Baekhyun menceritakan itu semua sambil mengabaikan tangan Chanyeol yang memainkan kedua pipinya dengan sekehendak hati.

"Aku bisa membayangkannya, Kyungsoon pasti yang paling shock." Komentar Chanyeol membawa nama salah satu maid yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Dia mengira kepalaku ketumpahan cat pink dan sungguh panik. Lalu menawarkan untuk membantuku mencuci rambut, ahahaha.. dia imut." Chanyeol ikut tersenyum membayangkan itu.

"Kau benar, dia imut. Beberapa kali kami bertemu di depan agensi, dan ternyata dia tak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam, dan tak ada Kyungsoo yang menyambutnya sebab Kyungsoo sedang ada ditempat lain. Kau tahu kan? Jadwalnya sungguh padat." Giliran Chanyeol yang bercerita.

"Sedang apa Kyungsoon disana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti akan iri mendengar ini. Dia membawakan vitamin, suplemen, beberapa baju yang nyaman, dan bekal makan siang yang dia buat sendiri. Katanya itu untuk Kyungsoo. Aku hampir mati karena iri, ingin punya adik juga." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, dan membawa mereka ke salah satu sofa yang ada disitu.

"Woah.. , tapi kasihan sekali karena dia justru tak diperbolehkan masuk. Ternyata penjagaan BB Ent ketat sekali. Yah.. itu wajar, kudengar banyak fans gila yang mengaku sebagai anggota keluarga idol agar bisa masuk kedalam gedung agensi." Ujar Baekhyun menanggapi.

"Karena itulah aku menawarkan diri, agar dia menitipkannya padaku, lalu aku menyampaikannya pada Kyungsoo." Chanyeol berucap bangga.

Baekhyun berdecih mendengar itu.

"Bilang saja, itu karena kau ingin mempunyai alasan untuk berbicara pada idola mu kan?" tembak Baekhyun tepat sasaran.

Chanyeol terkekeh malu.

"Ehehehe.. Terlalu kentara ya?" tanyanya malu.

"Iyaaa.. sangat kentara Tuan Park. Dasar Kyungsoo Fanboy!" ejek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol cemberut mendengar itu.

"Lalu kau adalah Taeyeon Fanboy!!" balasnya Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Lalu kenapa? Taeyeon juga mengenal aku dan kami berteman dengan baik. Setidaknya idolaku bersikap ramah kepadaku, tak seperti Kyungsoo yang justru menghindarimu dan sinis kepadamu." Jawab Baekhyun membela diri.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya.

"Taeyeon mengenalmu?! Mengenal CEO misterius yang hanya sedikit orang yang tahu wajahnya. Kau menemuinya secara pribadikan??!. Mengakulah Byun Baekhyun!. Kita membebaskan satu sama lain untuk mempunyai idola, tapi bukan begini caranya!."

Oh No

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya rapat. Merutuki diri sendiri karena telah salah bicara.

"Ekhm.. aku harus menyiapkan barang- barangku untuk MT." Ujar Baekhyun yang dengan sungguh cepat bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menuju arah pintu yang sudah dirinya hapal setengah mati. Dan secepatnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Bahkan meninggalkan pintu ruang musik tetap dalam keadaan terbuka.

Chanyeol melongo tak percaya melihat itu.

Apakah kekasihnya ketahuan main belakang sekarang?

Kecemburuan memuncak sampai keubun- ubunnya.

Waw, kenapa tiba- tiba terasa panas disini, pikir Chanyeol.

"HEY BYUN BAEKHYUN!! Mau pergi kemana kau?. Awas saja, kau akan mati kelelahan dibawah tubuhku malam ini!!"

Teriaknya murka sambil keluar dari ruang musik, menyusul sang kekasih yang sepertinya patut menerima _hukuman_ malam nanti.

Mereka pasangan yang lucu ya..

Dan bila kita menanyakan arti kata cinta bagi Chanyeol. Jawabannya adalah.. **Cinta itu ****adalah kehangatan sebuah rumah, dan canda tawa didalamnya.** **Serta obrolan tak penting yang kau bagi setiap harinya bersama orang yang kau sayangi.**

.

.

.

**Love is heavy and light, bright and dark, hot and cold, sick and healthy, asleep and awake- its everything except what it is! - Romeo**

**(Act 1, scene 1)**

**Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare**

**.**

**.**

TBC

.

.

.

.

Author note a.k.a Bacotan dan curhatan.

Hello Sugar~

Pam param pam pam, pam parammmmmm!!

Chukaehamnida~ Chukaehamnida~ Komen sudah sampe 100 GoodMornaing Chukaehamnida~~~ WOHOOO ehehe.

Kali ini updatenya lama ya ehehe. Dan gak double kaya biasanya ya ehehe. Dan ceritanya makin boring ya ehehe. Alurnya kelambatan ya ehehe. Typonya masih ada ya ehehe. Dan yang paling penting ff ini **banyak banget hal gak pentingnya ya ehehe.**

Aku tahu kebebasan berpendapat itu ada di negara kita. Tapi kenapa gak langsung pendapat ke kolom komentarnya FF ini aja. Aku bakalan senang banget kalau dikasih tau bagian gak pentingnya yg mana. Sadar diri kakak, tulisan saya penuh sama kekurangan, perlu kritik dan saran. Kita sama- sama belajar dihidup ini kan?. Jadi kenapa gak langsung ajarin ke aku, bagian salah yang mana dan bagian gak pentingnya yang mana.

Tahu kok aku musti memandang itu sebagai pacuan untuk lebih baik lagi. Tapi kok tetap aja sakit baca kata- katanya ya ahahaha. Ternyata suka duka jadi penulis itu gini. Harus tahan banting dan no baper. Lucu juga. Kita nulis pake hati, tapi hatinya sering dibuat kacau sama sebuah komentar jahat doang :)

OKEY! AYO KITA HENTIKAN SEMUA GERUTUAN INI. SAYA AJA YG BAPERAN. Kepada si dia, aku minta maaf karena sakit hati sama ucapan sepele kamu ya. Kamu gak salah kok. Beneran. Aku aja yang berlebihan. Aku sayang kamu karena kita keluarga besar ChanBaek Shipper :D

Dan

TERIMA KASIH!! Beneran terima kasih banget sama semua pembaca FF ini. Yang udah baca, fav, dan follow. Bahkan ada yang rekomendasi in ff ini ke orang- orang. Rasanya pengen aku pelukkkkk gitu kalian semua ehehe. Kalian semua baik bangettttt.

Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi dalam menulis FF ini. Mencoba menutupi segala kekurangan yang aku punya. Dan terus berusaha menghibur kalian dan tidak memberikan kalian kekecewaan.

Spesial Thanks nya saya berikan kepada :

**ChanBaek09, Cheonsa528, elroseline, jungkkhope,** **SehunSapiens, ameliya13, CHANBAEQ, danactebh, Bubbleclay, mizota, fifakna, byuncyxx, pcyabcd1904, bbaekhyunfans, and lightforce614.**

Komentar kalian imut semua . . Ada beberapa yg nanya kenapa baekkie gak nerima donor mata? hummm 0.0 Tunggu aja ya sugar~ tunggu aja.

Dan juga ada yg gak bisa buka chap 12 dan 13?. Kok bisa gitu sih, masalah ffn nya atau apa nih?. Maafkan aku atas ketidaknyamanan kamu ya.

Itulah akhir dari bacotan saya. Saya berharap kita secepatnya bisa bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Saya disini selalu mendoakan kesehatan dan kebahagiaan kalian. Lets Love Eri! /Bow


	15. Chapter XV : Just A Good Morning

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Oh Sehun EXO, Kim Jongin EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, Do kyungsoon OC, Lee Sunmi, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun aku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 15: Just A Good Morning

.

.

Musim Panas, 2011

Chanyeol menatap wajah pulas Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman tipis disertai tatapan sarat akan kasih sayang.

Baekhyun tampak indah saat tubuh seputih porselin yang hanya memakai baju kaus super besar milik Chanyeol itu tergulung manis dalam selimut hangat berwarna putih gading. Baekhyun terlihat bagai lukisan malaikat yang tengah tertidur diatas awan- awan.

Tampak seakan tak nyata.

Ditambah lagi, sinar hangat mentari pagi musim panas menyinari kamar ini dengan sungguh bersahabat, sebab Chanyeol membuka seluruh gorden dari kamar Baekhyun beberapa menit lalu. Untuk memberikan vitamin D kepada kesayangannya yang menurut Chanyeol terlalu putih pucat, sekaligus ingin membangunkan si kesayangan yang tampaknya terlalu betah berpetualang dalam mimpi.

Usaha membangunkan itupun gagal. Sebab Chanyeol justru tergoda untuk menidurkan diri disamping sang malaikat. Tidur miring dengan menumpukan kepala pada lengannya. Lalu memandangi malaikat didepannya sampai mata Chanyeol terasa perih sebab jarang berkedip.

Sampai hari ini... Sampai detik ini...

Chanyeol masih bertanya- tanya, apa yang sudah dirinya lakukan hingga pantas memiliki Baekhyun dihidupnya. Hingga pantas menjadi kekasih dari seorang Baekhyun yang sungguh sempurna.

Dari awal pertemuannya bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus merasa hidup sebagai penebang kayu yang akhirnya hidup bersama dengan seorang peri dari langit. Hari- harinya berlalu dengan menyenangkan. Terus jatuh dan jatuh cinta lagi. Dan terus memuja dan mendamba belahan hatinya ini. Namun disaat yang sama juga ketakutan, sebab memikirkan adanya kemungkinan sang peri terbang kembali ke langit saat sudah menemukan selendangnya.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar...

Tiba- tiba terlintas sebuah melodi dikepalanya.

"Nanana.. na na na nana.. nanana nana na... hum hum hum humm.. umm.. humm.. Hello Angel, kau seperti lukisan. Saat aku melihat ke langit, aku dapat melihatmu..."

Chanyeol terdiam, sebuah lirik lain muncul dikepalanya.

"Langit yang memberimu segalanya... dan dunia yang memberikanmu padaku... aku akan menahanmu disisiku, agar kau tak bisa lari pergi ke langit... aku akan menangkapmu, aku akan mengurungmu, aku akan menggenggammu..."

Chanyeol mengeringai kepada dirinya sendiri. Memikirkan bagaimana dirinya ternyata sungguh posesif, hingga tercipta lirik seperti itu.

Chanyeol membentuk lirik demi lirik yang masih kacau itu dengan suara yang sungguh rendah nyaris berbisik. Sambil memandang Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, menampilkan dua gigi seri miliknya yang sungguh mungil dan lucu.

Menciptakan tawa dari Chanyeol yang menatapnya. Baekhyun memang tampak selalu cantik, tampan, dan menggemaskan. Dan menurut Chanyeol, saat sedang tertidur adalah saat- saat paling menggemaskan dari Baekhyun. Saat terbangun Baekhyun sangat jarang bersikap menggemaskan. Memang pada dasarnya bukan sifat Baekhyun saja, dan Chanyeol sedikit banyak mensyukuri itu, sebab... Chanyeol akan mati bila Baekhyun melakukan aegyo padanya, itu bisa dipastikan.

Benarkan?

Baekhyun bahkan sudah imut walau tanpa melakukan usaha apapun. Apalagi bila Baekhyun memang berusaha untuk terlihat imut.

Tolong jangan dibayangkan, nanti diabetes.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol menyingkap beberapa helai rambut merah muda yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yang sensitif pun sedikit terusik karenanya.

Chanyeol dengan sabar menunggu mata indah milik sang kekasih membuka, meski seluruh dunia tahu... Bahwa kekasihnya tetap tak akan dapat melihat wajah rupawan Chanyeol meski mata itu terbuka maupun tertutup. Dan Chanyeol adalah manusia yang paling tidak peduli akan kenyataan itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat Baekhyun bangun.

"Guten Morgen, Schatzi." Salam pagi dari Chanyeol yang terlalu manis itu membuat Baekhyun mengerjap.

Kemudian Baekhyun bergumam pelan dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya, "Tidak sia- sia aku memberikan les bahasa Jerman padamu Chan." Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum bangga.

Baekhyun melenguh pelan dengan serak. Seraya memberikan renggangan pada tangan dan kakinya. Mempersembahkan pemandangan menggemaskan lainnya untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya melihat itu. Gawat, Chanyeol akan meleleh jika terus seperti ini.

"Aku bermimpi ada seseorang yang menyanyikan aku sebuah lullaby yang sungguh cheesy saat aku tidur."

Aw

Manis sekali.

Baekhyun menceritakan mimpinya tepat setelah dirinya bangun.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Kemudian menepuk bahu Baekhyun dengan tepukan- tepukan pelan yang sungguh lembut. Membuat Baekhyun kembali merasakan kantuk.

"Itu bukan mimpi, aku yang bersenandung sendiri saat kau sedang tidur." Ungkap Chanyeol dengan jujur.

Baekhyun menggumankan kata Ohhhh yang sedikit panjang. Sebelum kembali terlarut dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya insomnia Baekhyun dapat menghilang dengan ajaib bila sudah berada didekat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun, mengecup bibir ceri Baekhyun dengan sebuah ciuman yang lambat lagi lembut. Kemudian berbisik tepat didepan bibir kecil itu, "Hey.. jangan tidur lagi, kita harus bersiap berangkat ke Jeju." Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah hanya beberapa inchi dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan rengekan malas, "10 menit lagi, kumohon, pantatku masih sakit." Gumam Baekhyun dengan polosnya. Bahkan masih dengan mata tertutup.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar itu. Semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun tak pernah dapat ditebak. Kadang dia lembut, kadang dia lucu, kadang dia kejam, kadang perhitungan, kadang dia juga amat sangat menyebalkan, namun satu yang pasti, tak ada kata kadang- kadang untuk ketulusannya.

Si tulus Baekhyun mungkin akan menjadi julukan pria mungil ini mulai sekarang.

"Baiklah bila memang begitu Baek. Aku sungguh minta maaf telah membuatmu sakit." Chanyeol membenamkan tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Seraya memijat lembut pinggang Baekhyun yang Chanyeol tebak pasti sungguh pegal.

Secara naluriah Baekhyun mulai menyamankan dirinya didalam pelukan itu.

"Kau belum membayar permainan pianoku, nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu. Lagu tentang diriku." Ujar Baekhyun pelan setengah mengantuk.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Memikirkan satu buah lagu yang pas untuk dinyanyikan sekarang.

"Ekhm.. baiklah.." Chanyeol pun berdehem memulai nyanyiannya.

Kemudian ruangan sunyi senyap itu mulai di isi dengan suara serak basah Chanyeol yang sungguh unik dan nyaman didengar.

**What would I do without your smart mouth**

**(Apa yang kan kulakukan tanpa mulut cerdikmu)**

**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**

**(Membawaku masuk, dan menolakku keluar)**

**Got my head spinning, no kidding**

**(Kau buat aku pening, bukan candaan)**

**I can't pin you down**

**(Aku tak kuasa mengalahkanmu)**

Baekhyun tersenyum geli saat mendengar bait pertama itu. Pasti Chanyeol tengah menceritakan tentang perdebatan konyol mereka yang selalu di menangkan oleh Baekhyun, dengan semua ucapannya yang sungguh pintar mengecoh Chanyeol.

**What's going on in that beautiful mind**

**(Apa yang terjadi di dalam pikiran yang indah itu)**

**I'm on your magical mystery ride**

**(Aku berada dalam kendali misterimu yang ajaib)**

**And I'm so dizzy**

**(Aku sungguh pusing )**

**Don't know what hit me**

**(Tak tahu yang menimpaku)**

**But I'll be alright**

**(Tapi aku kan baik-baik saja)**

Chanyeol menyanyikan bait keduanya sambil memainkan rambut Baekhyun yang sudah tampak seperti permen kapas. Sungguh lembut dan sungguh merah muda. Rasanya Chanyeol juga sungguh ingin mengigitnya.

**My head's underwater**

**(Kepalaku di dalam air)**

**But I'm breathing fine**

**(Tapi aku bisa bernafas tanpa kesulitan)**

**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

**(Kau gila dan aku tak waras)**

Chanyeol mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat, kemudian memasuki bagian Chorus dari lagunya.

**Cause all... of me**

**(Karena sepenuh diriku)**

**Loves all... of you**

**(Mencintai sepenuh dirimu)**

Tangan Chanyeol berganti menjadi menyusuri pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Dan menyusuri setiap sisi wajah Baekhyun dengan hidung mancungnya. Masih sambil bernyanyi pelan.

**Love your curves and all your edges**

**(Kucinta lengkungan dan semua tepimu)**

**All your perfect imperfections**

**(Semua ketaksempurnaanmu yang sempurna)**

Bait itu ditutup dengan Chanyeol yang mencium kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun.

Rasanya seperti ada hantaman kuat yang memukul dengan keras ke dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertegun merasakan arti tersirat dari lirik yang tadi. Perasaan sesak mulai merambati hatinya. Sesak yang menyenangkan. Rasa sesak yang diberikan oleh rasa haru.

**Give your all... to me**

**(Berikanlah sepenuh dirimu padaku)**

**I'll give my all... to you**

**(Kan kuberikan sepenuh diriku padamu)**

**You're my end and my beginning**

**(Kaulah akhir dan awalku)**

**Even when I lose I'm winning**

**(Meski saat kalah pun aku menang)**

Dalam hati Baekhyun menyetujui itu. Dirinya memenangkan hati Chanyeol, namun disaat yang sama Baekhyun justru bertekuk lutut pada pria itu. Begitu pula Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Mereka kalah dalam kemenangan, dan menang dalam kekalahan. Sebuah permainan cinta yang tak ada akhir setelah kau berani memulainya.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Baekhyun. Kemudian mengulirkan tubuh keduanya hingga membuat Baekhyun menjadi berbaring telungkup diatas tubuh besar Chanyeol.

**Cause I give you all... of me**

**(Karena kuberikan sepenuh diriku padamu)**

**And you give me all... of you, oh wo..**

**(Dan kau berikan sepenuh dirimu padaku. Oh wo..)**

Chanyeol mengakhiri lagunya dengan amat sangat baik, meski pria itu bernyanyi dengan posisi yang sungguh sulit.

Tepat diakhir lagu itu, Baekhyun bangkit. Kemudian dengan sedikit dorongan keras memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan kuat. Membenamkan wajah cantiknya kedalam ceruk leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil.

Kekasih mungilnya pasti tengah sangat malu dan terharu disaat yang sama.

Membuat Chanyeol gemas memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar. Tubuh Baekhyun memang sungguh kecil dan rapuh, Chanyeol sering takut bila dirinya membuat kesalahan dan akhirnya mematahkan tulang Baekhyun. Namun didalam, Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang lebih kuat dari siapapun.

Seorang pemimpin hebat dari kerajaan bisnis BB Grub. Dapat menjalankan seluruh tanggung jawabnya dengan amat sempurna tanpa cela, meski dirinya hidup dalam ketidaksempurnaan.

Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu.. selain sosok kekasih yang hebat. Diri Baekhyun sendiri jugalah sosok pria yang mengagumkan.

Chanyeol bangga dan kagum padanya.

Chanyeol memberikan kecupan kupu- kupu beberapa kali pada pipi kenyal Baekhyun yang sudah memerah.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya? Sebenarnya lagu itu belum sempurna dibuat. Masih banyak lirik yang ingin aku tambahkan lagi." Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku beri nilai 11 dari 10." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Jika perbandingannya hanya sampai sepuluh. Tapi kau memberikan aku nilai sebelas. Lalu satunya kau pinjam darimana?" Tanya Chanyeol jenaka.

"Aku ambil dari brankas milikku, aku kan kaya." Jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Oho... apakah pria pendek ini sedang menyombongkan penghasilannya yang tinggi?" Chanyeol pura- pura tersinggung.

Baekhyun mengambil umpan candaan itu.

"Lalu apakah pria tak mampu ini sedang menyombongkan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi?" Balas tanya Baekhyun dengan jenaka.

Diakhiri dengan tawa renyah dari keduanya.

"Aku tak sehebat dirimu dalam membentuk kata- kata Chan. Tapi aku dapat pastikan bahwa, bahkan seluruh hartaku tak sebanding berharganya dengan dirimu."

Chanyeol tertegun akan ungkapan Baekhyun.

Waw, itu artinya.. Chanyeol sungguh berarti **banyak** sekali.

Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum cerah bagai idiot.

"Tuan muda ini mulai memamerkan hartanya lagi." Ujarnya jenaka.

Menciptakan pukulan pelan dari Baekhyun ke dadanya. Chanyeol mengaduh karena itu. Namun pria tinggi itu tertawa setelah dipukul Baekhyun.

"Dasar perusak suasana, aku berucap begitu karena hanya hartaku lah kekuatanku. Salah satu faktor kuat yang membuat kita semua bahagia sekarang." Jelas Baekhyun dengan sebuah realitas yang tak terbantahkan.

Namun pria dengan banyak imajinasi seperti Chanyeol pastinya akan menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Selain hartamu. Kau memiliki banyak kekuatan lain." Chanyeol berucap dengan amat sangat yakin.

Dan Baekhyun?

Tentu dirinya perlu pembuktian.

"Apa contohnya?" Tanyanya menuntut.

Chanyeol berdehem siap menjawab.

"Pertama, kau memiliki senyum yang mematikan. Benar- benar mematikan."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, tak merona sama sekali. Sebab dirinya sendiri bahkan tak pernah melihat senyum _yang katanya mematikan itu_, masih ragu. Semua pujian fisik tak akan mempan padanya. Argumen tadi kurang memuaskan.

"Lalu?"

"Kedua, kau punya daya tampung memori yang sungguh mengerikan dikepalamu. Kau sungguh pintar dan berbakat. Dengan itu kau tetap akan jadi kaya lagi walau misalnya BB Grub sudah bangkrut. Kau pasti bisa membuat usaha yang lain lagi."

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Setidaknya argumen yang ini lebih baik daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Nah lalu yang ketiga, yang terakhir, dan merupakan kekuatan milik seorang Byun Baekhyun yang paling hebat."

Karena intro nya sungguh bombastis. Mau tak mau Baekhyun yang mendengar pun tak bisa untuk tak penasaran.

"Apa?" tanyanya tak sabar.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, ide jahil terlintas dikepalanya.

"Seorang Baekhyun itu paling hebat yang namanya menyiksa orang lain. Woahh.. Dia itu pemukul dan pencakar yang hebat, sungguh tak tetandingi. Tak akan ada orang yang berani mencari masalah dengannya."

Jika ini anime, sebuah perempatan siku- siku pastinya akan muncul didahi Baekhyun. Wajah cantiknya menampilkan raut kesal yang khas. Kesal karena sempat percaya bualan Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa didunia ini dirinya punya hal lain yang dapat dibanggakan selain harta miliknya.

"HEISHH!!" Dengan kasar Baekhyun bangkit, dan duduk diatas perut Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita buktikan apakah aku juga hebat dalam menjambak orang lain Tuan Park." Chanyeol terkesiap mendengar suara Baekhyun yang terdengar sungguh dingin bagai es.

Siapapun akan merinding bila mendengarnya.

Termasuk Chanyeol.

Oh No

Chanyeol kan hanya bercanda.

Pria tinggi itu memucat saat melihat Baekhyun sudah melemaskan 10 jari lentiknya.

"B-Baek.. a-akukan hanya bercanda. Intinya aku ingin mengatakan bahwa dirimu sendirilah kekuatan yang tak dapat ditandingi oleh apapun. Dirimu sendirilah yang membuat kami semua bahagia." Chanyeol berusaha membela diri didetik terakhir.

"Dan korban pertamanya tentunya dirimu..." Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah tak peduli lagi dengan ucapan gombal pria itu.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGGG HUAAAAAAAA AMPUNI AKU BAEKKKKKK"

Siapapun tolong kirim bunga tanda berduka cita untuk rambut Chanyeol setelah ini. Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun akan membuat kekasihnya gundul dengan sebuah jambakan tanpa perikemanusiaan.

Satu fakta yang tak boleh terlewat oleh kita.

Fakta bahwa Chanyeol yang tentunya lebih kuat dan lebih kekar dari Baekhyun. Namun tak pernah sekalipun membalas perlakuan kasar Baekhyun padanya.

.

.

.

Diluar kamar sang Tuan muda, beberapa Maid dan Tamu- tamu lain mendengarkan jeritan Chanyeol dengan tampang meringis. Mereka berkumpul didepan kamar Baekhyun setelah mendengar teriakan itu, semuanya mengira hal buruk telah terjadi. Namun setelah mengerti situasinya. Tak lain dan tak bukan, hanyalah pertengkaran konyol pasangan yang sedang saling menggoda.

"Apa kita tak jadi liburan, dan justru berakhir dengan membuat acara pemakaman?" Tanya Jimin dengan wajah meringis.

Semua yang ada disitu tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan polos Jimin.

Sehun menatap wajah teman sekelasnya itu dengan datar.

"Jimin, kita kenal Chanyeol Hyung dengan baik. Dia selalu berekspresi berlebihan. Aku yakin Tuan Byun tidak menyiksanya sekejam itu." Sehun mengucapkan itu sambil menguap, dirinya benci bangun pagi.

"Kapan kita berangkat Xiu?" Tanya Chen pada Xiumin yang berdiri diam disebelahnya. _Sedari tadi_.

"Dua jam lagi, jam 10 pagi nanti kita akan berangkat dengan kapal milik kita, menuju Pulau Jeju. Tuan muda tak ingin kita naik pesawat, terlalu membosankan katanya." Xiumin menjawab pertanyaan Chen dengan patuh, sedikit banyak membuat Chen bingung. Kenapa Xiumin tampak sungguh _jinak_ padanya hari ini. Ada apa dengannya, pikir Chen.

Pekerja Mansion Byun yang mendengar itupun menatap Xiumin dengan antusias.

"Kita berangkat pakai kapal? Apa itu kapal pesiar yang besar dan mewah?" Tanya salah satu asisten koki dari Mansion Byun ini, Jaemin.

Xiumin mengangguk.

Dibalas dengan senyuman bahagia oleh semua orang disana.

Woah..

Adakah yang lebih menakjubkan daripada itu?

Meski mereka semua tahu bahwa berangkat memakai kapal akan memakan waktu perjalanan lebih lama. Namun itu puluhan kali lebih baik daripada hanya bisa terduduk bosan dikursi pesawat. Setidaknya diatas kapal mereka semua tetap bisa berjalan kesana kemari, sambil menikmati suasana lautan. Dan tentunya menikmati fasilitas mewah kapal tersebut. Pilihan Tuan Muda Byun memang yang terbaik.

"Selamat pagi..."

Semuanya sontak menoleh kearah suara itu. Terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan dengan langkah ringan dan ceria. Sambil menggandeng tangan Kai yang mengikuti langkah cepat kekasih mungilnya.

"Aku bawa Kai Hyung, tak apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Chen dengan singkat, dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman ringan Chen yang sama sekali tak keberatan akan itu.

Ada sesuatu yang janggal disini, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul didepan kamar Tuan Muda Byun?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Ahh.. itu..." Nah, sekarang mereka semua justru bingung sendiri harus menjawab apa, kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa, kami semua cuma ingin mengajak Tuan Muda untuk sarapan." Alasan dari Xiumin yang walau tak meyakinkan, setidaknya tidak terlalu mencurigakan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah, bibirnya membuat bentuk hati yang sungguh manis.

Kai sang kekasih pun bingung kenapa Kyungsoo bisa menjadi secerah itu. Seumur- umur mereka berkencan, Kyungsoo hampir selalu berwajah datar dan judes.

"Tuan Muda belum bangun?. Baiklah, aku saja yang bangunkan." Kyungsoo sungguh bersemangat ingin membuka kamar Baekhyun.

Semua yang ada disitu menjerit dalam hati.

**OH TIDAK!!**

"Kyungsoo Oppa!! Kau belum sarapankan? Ayo kita ke ruang makan. Ayoooo..."

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat membuka kamar Baekhyun. Jimin sudah lebih dulu menariknya menjauh. Menciptakan napas lega dari para penonton adegan ini.

Mereka memberikan tatapan terima kasih pada Jimin, karena waktu penyelamatannya pas sekali. Kemudian semuanya mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Jimin menuju ke bagian kanan Mansion, bagian Dapur dan Ruang Makan.

Semuanya menciptakan wajah antusias palsu agar Kyungsoo sejenak lupa bahwa dirinya ingin mendatangi Baekhyun tadi.

Semuanya tahu,

kecuali Kai dan Sehun yang merupakan orang baru di Mansion ini. Semua orang disini mengetahui **sebuah fakta **dengan sungguh baik.

Fakta bahwa...

Persahabatan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, merupakan bentuk persahabatan yang sungguh dalam dan unik. Lebih tepatnya, Kyungsoo tampak amat sangat menyayangi Baekhyun.

Dari mereka masih kecil, Kyungsoo selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan amat sangat berbeda. Dia akan memberikan mainan kesukaannya untuk Baekhyun, memberikan makanan kesukaannya untuk Baekhyun, dan benar- benar memanjakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah titik lemah dari si judes Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun adalah titik lembut dari seorang Do Kyungsoo yang terkenal kasar.

Dan Baekhyun adalah satu- satunya orang yang Kyungsoo jaga dengan sungguh protektif.

Kyungsoo memperlakukan Baekhyun bahkan lebih baik daripada memperlakukan Kyungsoon yang merupakan adik kembarnya sendiri.

Dan apa jadinya bila Kyungsoo justru melihat Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol di dalam kamar si Tuan Muda. Dan juga kedua orang itu tengah melakukan _entah apa_ didalam sana.

Semuanya masih menginginkan kedamaian di Mansion ini.

Tak ingin melihat piguin mengamuk sebab melihat orang kesayangannya sudah menjadi kesayangan orang lain.

Kyungsoo pastinya tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang. Tapi itu tak akan menjadi penghalang bagi dirinya untuk tetap memanjakan Baekhyun.

Bagi Kyungsoo. Tidak akan ada yang berubah dari itu, toh Kyungsoo juga punya kekasih sendiri bukan?. Pacar ya pacar, dan sahabat ya sahabat. Mereka berbeda dan punya tempat khusus yang beda pula.

Namun mengetahui si sahabat kesayangan sudah punya kekasih. Itu jauh berbeda dengan **melihat **si sahabat kesayangan _sedang tidur_ dengan kekasihnya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana respon Kyungsoo setelah melihat hal semacam itu.

Semua orang terlalu takut mengambil resiko itu. Dan tak ada satupun orang di Mansion ini yang berani mencari gara- gara dengan Kyungsoo (kecuali Baekhyun).

Berbeda dengan si adik kembarnya yang selalu lembut dan ramah. Kyungsoo adalah pribadi pemarah dan menyebalkan, dan tentunya kecuali kepada Baekhyun.

Lalu saat ini, setidaknya mereka semua sukses menyelamatkan Chanyeol dari serangan mendadak seekor pinguin yang ingin mengambil seekor puppy.

Yeah.. setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Tak ada yang berpikir panjang,

tentang kenyataan bahwa,

Chanyeol jugalah orang baru di Mansion ini,

dan pastinya tak mengetahui fakta itu.

Sebuah fakta bahwa Byun Baekhyun, adalah cinta pertama dari seorang Do Kyungsoo. Idolanya Park Chanyeol sendiri.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Song :**

**Heaven by EXO (just a little bit)**

**All Of Me by John Legend ( Cover By Chanyeol EXO)**

**Guten Morgen : Selamat Pagi **dalam Bahasa Jerman.

**Schatzi **: Merupakan kata slang Bahasa Jerman yang berarti **Sayangku**. Diambil dari kata Schatz, yang berarti **Harta. **Sehingga dapat juga diartikan secara harfiah sebagai; **Hartaku **atau **Milikku yang berharga**.

.

.

**AN :**

**Hello Sugar~**

Aku memilih Chanyeol menggunakan Bahasa Jerman karena di Chapter 12: Pillow Talk With Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengatakan dirinya tinggal 2 tahun di Jerman. Sehingga akhirnya Baekhyun mengajari bahasa Jerman kepada Chanyeol. _Meski sebagian besar itu adalah kalimat- kalimat yang sering pasangan ucapkan satu sama lain saja. kekeke._

Dan kita menjadi ingat kembali pada ucapan Baekhyun di Chapter 9: Between, Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang **Lembut, Penyayang, dan Baik**, namun Chanyeol justru membantah keras. Ya karena... Kyungsoo kan emang lembutnya sama Baekhyun doang **0-**0 .

**My Special Thanks to :**

**bellasalb, CHANBAEQ, danactebh, Chanbeepark, ChanBaek09, asterfujo, ameliya13, SehunSapiens, fifakna, elroseline, BaekFlo, bbaekhyunfans, CucunyaLeeSooMan614, Bubbleclay, Cheonsa528, chanbaekinmyheart, mitochondria456, xoxonad, and lightforce614**

Atas saran kalian semua, FF Read My Music telah saya perbaiki dari Chapter awal hingga Chapter yang terbaru. Silahkan di Download ulang bagi kalian yang sudah mendownload cerita ini memakai aplikasi, bila ingin mendapatkan pengalaman membaca yang lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, dan juga pastinya.. bila kalian berkenan :)

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah Read, Favorite, dan Follow cerita ini.

Saya akan berusaha menulis dengan lebih baik lagi dan mempublish chapter selanjutnya, secepat yang saya bisa. Karena si authornya ini juga gak sabar nunggu endingnya kekeke.

Walau ini musim panas, tapi jangan sering minum es ya Sugar. Dan jangan lupa minum banyak vitamin. Ayo semangat Streaming UN Village. Papa Baekhyun udah bekerja keras, jadi kita juga. Fighting!!.

I love all of you guys.

Selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan dan kesehatan kalian. See you soon at the next chapter~ . Lets Love Eri!! /Bow


	16. Chapter XVI : Jealousy or Inferiority

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Oh Sehun EXO, Kim Jongin EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, Do kyungsoon OC, Lee Sunmi, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun aku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 16 : Jealousy or Inferiority

.

.

**Musim Panas 2011, Pelabuhan Incheon, Korea Selatan**

Sepanjang hidupnya, Chanyeol tak pernah merasakan kejutan yang sampai membuatnya tak dapat berkutik sebab terlampau terkejut. Sungguh, semuanya tak pernah semengejutkan ini, biasa saja.

Kemudian, disebabkan minimnya pengalaman akan suatu hal yang membuat terkejut itu. Jadi janganlah menyalahkan Chanyeol saat pria itu tak mampu untuk membendung keretakkan hatinya.

_Pada a__walnya Chanyeol bingung._

Apa maksudnya ini?. Kenapa Kyungsoo menghampiri diriku dengan senyuman cerah, oh ternyata dia menghampiri Baekhyun. Lalu mengapa dia menghampiri Baekhyun, oh iya mereka mereka adalah sahabat. Lalu kenapa sekarang Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyunku!?, teriak Chanyeol dalam hati dengan mata terbelalak saat mendapati kejutan itu tepat didepan matanya.

_Lalu yang k__edua, Chanyeol menjadi marah._

Marah kepada orang- orang yang tak memberitahukan bahwa beginilah Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun. Marah kepada Baekhyun yang menerima perlakuan lembut dan manis Kyungsoo padanya begitu saja. Kemudian marah kepada Kyungsoo yang tak menghargai Chanyeol sama sekali sebagai kekasihnya Baekhyun. Dan yang terakhir, Chanyeol marah kepada dirinya sendiri yang tak berkutik lalu hanya menatap diam semua itu dan mengumpat dalam hati.

Sahabat iya Sahabat, tapi bisakah skinship terlalu intim yang menyakiti mata itu di minimalisir?. Aku rasa orang- orang mulai salah paham bahwa Kyungsoo lah kekasih Baekhyun disini, lihatlah bagaimana terbiasanya semua orang melihat Kyungsoo sedari tadi memeluki Baekhyun. Lalu aku ini apa?, apakah aku ini cuma batu dipinggir jalan sekarang?, sungguh tak dianggap sama sekali, pikir Chanyeol sakit hati.

_Lalu yang terakhir, saat Chanyeol mengetahui sebuah **fakta**, segalanya berubah menjadi kecemburuan_ _dan rasa rendah diri._

**CEKREK!**

Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan sendiri menaiki kapal mereka, sambil mengikuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan sambil berangkulan tangan itu terkejut mendengar suara bidikan kamera.

Sontak Chanyeol menoleh, kemudian mendapati Kyungsoon tengah memotret Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan bibir tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol cemberut.

"Kau memotret mereka?" Terlihat oleh Chanyeol tubuh Kyungsoon menegang terkejut, sebelum menurunkan kamera miliknya, yang tadi menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Tampak Kyungsoon tersenyum manis.

"Hallo Tuan Park, bolehkah saya panggil anda memakai Oppa saja saat liburan seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoon.

Chanyeol membalas senyum itu dengan sopan. "Oh.. tentu saja, panggil aku apa saja yang membuatmu nyaman. Dan kita bisa mulai menggunakan bahasa santai satu sama lain." Jawab Chanyeol.

_"Kalau begitu harusnya aku panggil kau apa heh?. Pria tak berguna?, lintah tak tahu diri?, perusak cerita?, pencuri kesempatan?, penikung?, oh.. mungkin yang paling nyaman bagiku adalah dengan memanggilmu Brengsek Park." _Kyungsoon bersumpah serapah didalam hatinya.

Namun dengan mengerikannya dari luar tampak memberikan senyum terbaik kepada Chanyeol, sama sekali tak memberikan celah bagi Chanyeol untuk mengetahui apapun isi hatinya, lalu gadis itu berucap.

"Aku panggil Chanyeol Oppa ya.." Dengan suara manis khas gadis- gadis idaman para pria, yang dengan lugunya Chanyeol angguki tulus.

"Oh ya, tadi kau memotret Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoon mengangguk mantap. Kali ini gadis itu mengangguk dengan antusias layaknya anak polos yang bersemangat, atau setidaknya Kyungsoon ingin terlihat seperti itu. Dirinya harus tampak yakin dan tulus agar orang lain tak mencurigai dirinya, mencurigai bahwa Kyungsoon hanyalah memotret Baekhyun. Gadis itu sesungguhnya tak peduli pada orang lain bahkan kepada kembaran lebih tua 30 menit darinya itu, si Do Kyungsoo Oppa.

"Iya Chanyeol Oppa, tidakkah kau berpikir mereka menggemaskan. _Mereka sudah sedekat itu bahkan semenjak kami masih kecil._ Aku tak tahan untuk tak memotret mereka. Liburan seperti ini sangat sayang bila setiap momennya tidak diabadikan." Chanyeol terbelalak mendengar itu.

"Mereka seperti itu sejak dulu!?. Maksudmu dekat itu, dekat yang seperti itu?!" Tanya Chanyeol terkejut.

Kyungsoon pun mengangguk (sok) polos.

"Oppa tidak tahu?. Oh ya... Oppa kan **orang baru**, tentunya banyak yang tak Oppa ketahui tentang Tuan Muda Byun. Termasuk siapakah sahabat paling dekatnya. Sahabat paling dekatnya Tuan Muda Byun itu Oppaku, Do Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah bersahabat sekitar 15 tahun. Woah.. waktu yang lama bukan?" Ucapan dengan suara manis Kyungsoon itu justru terasa seperti minyak yang dicurahkan diatas api.

Didalam sudut tergelap hatinya, gadis itu tertawa dengan heboh. Gadis ini sesungguhnya pintar, dirinya tahu titik lemah dari lawannya. Sayangnya, kepintaran itu bercampur dengan kelicikan yang mengerikan. Kyungsoon menggunakan saudara kembarnya sendiri untuk membuat mental lawannya jatuh ke tanah. Kemudian menyerang titik tersakit dalam diri Chanyeol. Tega sekali.

_"Kelemahan seorang Park Chanyeol adalah, pria ini menjadi rendah diri saat **merasa tak diperlukan.** **Terutama bila itu berhubungan dengan Tuan Muda Byun.** Ayo kita lihat apa yang terjadi padamu, saat kau tahu bahwa kau sungguh tak berguna dibandingkan **idola yang kau puja** didepan **kekasihmu sendiri**." _Pikir Kyungsoon menganalisa.

"A-Apa lagi yang tak aku ketahui tentang mereka berdua?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang telah menggelap. Sinar mentari pagi disekeliling Chanyeol sepertinya telah berubah menjadi awan mendung. Bagaimana bisa tak sedikitpun ada iba di hati Kyungsoon saat melihat raut wajah sedih dan tertekan itu.

Gadis itu justru semakin bahagia saat Chanyeol tersiksa.

"Emm.. apa ya.. Oh, Aku ingat!. Tuan Muda Byun adalah cinta pertama Oppaku. Dan tentunya Tuan Muda tahu hal itu, _sayangnya mereka terus terjebak dalam friendzone, padahal dulu kami semua mengira Kyungsoo Oppa lah yang akan terpilih menjadi kekasih Tuan Muda Byun._ Dan tanpa diduga, Chanyeol Oppa datang, ternyata takdir itu sulit ditebak ya ahaha.. "

Kyungsoon tertawa dusta diakhir kalimatnya. Gadis itu mengucapkan segalanya dengan raut wajah polos tanpa dosa. Seolah tak paham bahwa ucapannya telah membakar orang lain. **Dan menyakiti orang didepannya.**

Chanyeol terdiam, lama sekali. Hati dan pikiran pria itu telah menjadi blank dan tertutupi kabut hitam menyesakkan. Bahkan dirinya tak sadar bahwa kapal yang dinaikinya ini telah berangkat.

Dirinya tak sadar bahwa Kyungsoon sudah pergi diam- diam sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian yang telah menelan semua perasaan tak berharga yang sudah Kyungsoon berikan tersirat di setiap kalimat yang terucap dari gadis itu.

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki kabin kapal dengan linglung dan pandangan kosong. Kemudian dirinya memasuki asal salah satu kamar di kabin kapal yang besar dan mewah ini.

Dirinya tak sadar apapun yang terjadi sekarang, otaknya tengah bekerja keras untuk dapat menerima kejutan kejam ini.

Oh.. Tentunya Chanyeol paham inti dari kalimat yang Kyungsoon ucapkan tadi, yang bila semuanya di rangkum akan membuat kalimat.

**Seharusnya Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Baekhyun jika saja Chanyeol tak hadir diantara mereka berdua.**

Kita semua tahu, apa hal yang paling menyebalkan dari dunia ini bagi Chanyeol.

**Kecanggungan, menjadi tak berharga, tak dianggap ada, dan... menjadi pemisah orang yang berjodoh, seperti yang terjadi pada ayah dan ibunya.**

**Dirinya muak menjadi seseorang yang seakan hanyalah cadangan, mengisi tempat yang seharusnya milik orang lain.**

**Chanyeol sungguh sulit menerima itu.**

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol putus asa dan merasa berdosa lagi bersalah. Membuatnya merasa tak pantas berada disini. Membuatnya merasa seharusnya dirinya tak berada disini. **Dan juga, membuat Chanyeol merasa**... **seharusnya dirinya tak dilahirkan.**

Ternyata,

trauma yang dibawa seorang anak semenjak kecil memang tak dapat kita remehkan. Sungguh mengerikan bagaimana hal itu terus berlanjut bahkan hingga anak itu dewasa. Terkutuklah para orang tua yang memberikan luka dan kecacatan pikiran kepada anaknya sendiri. Karena rasa sakit itu akan dipikul sang anak, seumur hidupnya.

**DUK! DUK! DUK! DUK!**

Chanyeol tersentak saat suara gedoran itu menyadarkan dirinya dari gelembung lamunan menyakitkan.

"CHANYEOL OPPA?! Kau didalam?! Cepat keluar!" Chanyeol memandang pintu itu dengan samar. Oh ya... gadis dibalik pintu itulah yang membawa Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruang lingkup Mansion Byun.

Shin Jimin.

Chanyeol yang tak sadar sudah mengunci pintu pun kembali membukanya, kemudian membuka pintu tersebut. Mendapati wajah panik Jimin berubah menjadi lega.

"Syukurlah kau ternyata disini. Hey!!, kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya Tuan Muda Byun saat kau tak kunjung mendatanginya?!. Kami semua mengira kau tertinggal di pelabuhan!. Ada apa denganmu hari ini?, kau sakit?, tumben kau tak menempel pada Tuan Muda seperti permen karet." Serentetan kalimat itu diucapkan dengan cepat dan tanpa jeda, khas Jimin sekali.

Chanyeol berkedip- kedip cepat.

"Baekhyun mencariku?" tanyanya dengan suara gamang.

Dahi Jimin mengerut, "Tentu saja, memangnya kapan Tuan Muda tidak mencari- cari dirimu saat kau tak ada. Dia selalu gelisah saat tak tahu kau berada dimana. Meski Tuan Muda selalu berusaha menutupinya, harusnya kita semua sudah tahu itu bukan?."

Chanyeol terdiam memandang Jimin, kemudian kembali bergumam.

"Meskipun Baekhyun tengah bersama sahabat dekatnya sekarang?. Dia tetap mencariku?. Kenapa dia tak datang sendiri saja padaku, kenapa menyuruh orang lain yang mencariku?" Giliran Jimin yang terdiam menatap wajah Chanyeol.

Jimin pun menghela napas.

"Sepertinya memang ada yang salah denganmu hari ini. Apakah kau masih tak paham juga, atau karena kau memang melupakannya. Chanyeol Oppa.., Tuan Muda Byun itu, tak bisa melihat."

**DEG!**

Sebuah hantaman keras terasa didada Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau ingin berada disampingnya, langsung hampiri saja. Dia bukan tak ingin mendatangimu, tapi dia hanya TAK BISA!. Tuan Muda Byun terbiasa menunggu orang yang bersedia untuk mendatanginya dan selalu berada disampingnya. Kau kira dia membuat kita semua liburan ini tujuan utamanya untuk apa?. Ya untuk dirimu, Bodoh!!. Tuan Muda Byun ingin kau selalu bersamanya selama liburan ini karena selama ini kau selalu sibuk. AUGHH.. AKU FRUSTASI AKAN KEBODOHANMU!. Apakah itu belum cukup untuk membuktikan bagaimana arti dirimu untuknya?**. ****Kau berharga baginya!!**" Sepertinya Jimin memang berbakat menjadi seorang rapper.

Seperti ada yang membuka pikiran Chanyeol dengan sebuah gedoran keras. Akhirnya Chanyeol dapat berpikir jernih.

Wajah Chanyeol sungguh mudah dibaca oleh Jimin.

"Nah.. sudah sadar apa kesalahanmu?. Kau yang bodoh disini karena memberikan Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk menempati tempat yang sudah menjadi milikmu. Bila kau ketakutan tempat itu di ambil, maka rebut saja lagi!. Jangan malah mengunci diri didalam kamar ini seperti idiot. Ayo kita keluar!" Jimin pun menarik Chanyeol keluar dari kamar. Kemudian mendorong tubuh besar itu menuju jalan keluar dari kabin kapal yang seluas rumah ini. Menuju bagian depan kapal.

Jimin menatap tubuh tegap Chanyeol yang berjalan semakin jauh darinya itu dengan pandangan khawatir.

_"Seharusnya aku langsung mencegah kau terlibat dalam obrolan bersama Kyungsoon Eonni tadi. Awas saja kau Do Kyungsoon, selama ini aku memang diam saja. Namun sekarang kau sudah menyakiti hati Idolaku. Kau akan mendapat balasan dariku nanti. Aku bahkan tak akan mau mati sebelum dapat membalas semua perilaku busukmu. Chanyeol Oppa sungguh lugu, dirinya tak sadar betapa ucapan menyakitkan darimu itu sungguh disengaja. Namun.. kau tak bisa membohongi aku, kita sudah kenal terlalu lama. Terlalu lama hingga aku dapat mengenalmu terlalu dalam. Terlalu lama untuk membiarkan kau menikmati obsesimu. Terlalu lama untuk **berpura- pura tak tahu hal ini, beruntungnya dirimu karena permintaan Tuan Muda Byun, kami semua hanya dapat diam dan melihat****.** Untuk pertama kalinya, aku akan melanggar permintaan Tuan Muda, aku tak bisa hanya diam saja melihat kegilaanmu." _Ucap Jimin dalam hati, dengan penuh dendam.

Disisi lain, pandangan mata Chanyeol pun telah kembali berubah menjadi hitam pekat dan tajam. Bersemangat untuk berperang.

Jimin benar, dirinya belum kalah disini. Bodohnya, dirinya menjauh dari Baekhyun dan membuat Kyungsoo menarik kekasihnya kesana kemari. Terus menempeli **KEKASIHNYA CHANYEOL.** Chanyeol sendirilah yang memberikan kesempatan kepada Kyungsoo.

Bodohnya lagi, dirinya justru menyerah sebelum berperang.

Berkabung dalam trauma masa lalu yang selalu merasa rendah diri dan menganggap dirinya sendiri tak berharga. Hingga lupa bahwa, seorang Byun Baekhyun tentu berbeda dengan Ayah Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu menunggu dirinya, selalu mengandalkannya, dan selalu menerimanya.

Dirinya tak boleh menyerah dulu. Sekarang, perang baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

**Mulai hari ini,**

**m****enit ini,**

**d****an detik ini!**.

**CHANYEOL BUKAN LAGI FANBOY DARI SEORANG**** DO KYUNGSOO!!**

Chanyeol sedari tadi menguarkan aura mengerikan. Menatap tajam pemandangan jauh didepannya dengan mata memanas perih sebab jarang berkedip. Mata hitam kelam itu dengan awas terus menerus memperhatikan seluruh gerak gerik Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tajam menusuk.

Memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo membenarkan poni rambut Baekhyun.

Memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo menggendeng tangan Baekhyun saat mereka berdua berjalan.

Memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo memperbaiki eyeliner Baekhyun yang sedikit luntur, membuat Chanyeol mengutuk stylist Baekhyun yang tak memberikan eyeliner waterproof kepada kekasihnya Chanyeol itu. _Sudah tahu ini musim panas, kenapa dia memberikan Baekhyun eyeliner murahan yang luntur terkena keringat, _pikir Chanyeol marah akan hal sepele.

Kemudian Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya dengan maksimum. Ditambah lagi pria tinggi ini merasakan napasnya macet ditengah jalan, tak bisa masuk ataupun keluar.

**KYUNGSOO**

**MENCIUM**

**PIPI**

**BAEKHYUN!**!

"Hufhhh... tenang Chanyeol tenanggg... ayo hitung sampai sepuluh. Kau akan memenangkan pertarungan ini, kaulah kekasihnya Baekhyun, sekarang ayo kita pikirkan bagaimana cara memisahkan kedua orang itu. Ayo membuat strategi paling ampuh untuk membunuh pinguin itu."

"Dasar pencemburu." Suara lembut disebelah Chanyeol mengejutkan pria tinggi ini.

Chanyeol berdelik pada pria mungil disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak cemburu. Hanya kesal karena milikku sedang diganggu oleh orang lain." Bantahnya.

Xiumin memutar bola matanya, "Akui saja Trainee Park. Kau cemburu." Xiumin memang paling tidak suka pada orang- orang yang mengingkari kata hatinya sendiri.

Chanyeol menekuk bibirnya kebawah.

"Lalu.. bila aku memang cemburu. Apa itu salah?. Jadi aku yang salah disini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara menantang.

Xiumin menatap Chanyeol dengan sedikit lama.

"Memangnya apa yang kau cemburui dari mereka?. Kita semua tahu Baekhyun adalah kekasihmu. Dan Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Kai. Mereka tak punya hubungan apapun selain sahabat yang sudah berbulan- bulan tak bertemu. Wajar saja mereka seperti itu sekarang. Untuk informasi saja, aku juga pernah mencium pipi Baekhyun." Ujar Xiumin.

Berbeda dengan adik sepupunya yang memberikan nasihat kepada Chanyeol untuk mengumumkan perang saja. Xiumin adalah pribadi yang tenang, sehingga menyarankan Chanyeol untuk tak berekspresi berlebihan pada hal ini.

Tanggapi saja dengan biasa dan tenang. Toh Baekhyun tetap milik Chanyeol, pikir Xiumin.

Chanyeol menghela napas, kemudian bersuara dengan pelan.

"Jadi kau juga pernah mencium kekasihku..." Gumam Chanyeol pelan dengan mata tajam, sedang mode danger and beware ternyata.

Xiumin memutar bola matanya. Tatapan mengerikan Chanyeol tidaklah mempan padanya, kecuali bila Chen lah yang menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan seperti itu. Maka lain ceritanya.

Chanyeol cemberut saat melihat reaksi biasa Xiumin.

**"Aku tahu itu. Mereka memang tak punya hubungan apa- apa. Tapi bukan berarti mereka _tak pernah terjadi apa- apa_. Rasanya hampir gila saat memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka bahkan bila itu kejadian sebelum Baekhyun mengenal diriku. Rasanya seperti ****kekasihku sedang bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya. Perasaan ini menyebalkan.** **Itulah satu- satunya yang aku cemburui dari hubungan mereka berdua. Mereka punya masa lalu yang tak ada aku didalamnya.****"**

Xiumin tersenyum lembut mendengar itu.

"Kau sesuka itu pada Baekhyun ya?" Tanyanya jenaka.

Chanyeol pun merengut tak suka diberikan candaan seperti itu.

"Memangnya perlu dipertanyakan lagi ya?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan balas bertanya kesal.

Xiumin menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman miring.

"Aku rasa tidak. Semuanya tampak jelas dari pandangan matamu. Kau seperti ingin melempar Kyungsoo ke tengah laut sekarang." Ujar Xiumin.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?!, kau bisa baca pikiran?. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika aku ingin melempar pinguin itu ke laut sana supaya dimakan ikan paus ataupun hiu?!!" Seru Chanyeol terkejut pada Xiumin.

"_Excuse you, trainee Park_, pinguin yang ingin kau lempar itu kekasihku." Suara bass lain bergabung dalam obrolan diantara mereka.

Chanyeol dan Xiumin pun menoleh. Mendapati Kai yang ikut menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dari kejauhan bersama mereka. Pelatih tari dari BB Ent itu tampak sungguh tampan dengan baju kemeja pantai berwarna hijau lumut dengan motif siluet pohon kelapa.

Kai tampak sungguh tampan dan dewasa. Aura pria ini memang selalu menguarkan kedewasaan yang khas. Wajar saja, sudah berumur seperempat abad. Dengan cara yang khas, ketenangan sikap pria Kim ini justru memberikan kesan misterius dan seksi.

"Bila kau merasa ingin melempar Pinguin disana. Aku justru ingin melempar Puppy perebut perhatian itu agar dimakan hiu lautan ini saja sekalian." Ujar Kai dengan wajah tenang. Waw psyco sekali, sekarang terungkaplah bagaimana pria ini sungguh cocok dengan Kyungsoo si pemarah dan kasar. Kai itu ternyata diam- diam mengerikan. Meraka adalah pasangan yang serasi.

Membuat wajah Chanyeol dan Xiumin mengernyit ngeri.

"Hey! Puppy lucu itu kekasihku, kau jangan macam- macam!" Seru Chanyeol tak terima.

Kai tersenyum tenang.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda." Ujarnya tanpa dosa.

Chanyeol terbelalak, "Kalau begitu ucapkan dengan nada bercanda!. Aku sungguh ketakutan mengira kau memang ingin melempar Baekhyunku kelautan!. Oh sialan, sepertinya itu memang kemungkinan terjadi. **Hey Trainer Kim Kai, keep your mufuckin' grubby hands away from my cinnamon apple , the light of my life, the essence of my happiness**, **the apple of my eyes, the peanut butter to my jelly, the apple to my pie, the straw to my berry, the** **-**

"Hey! Hey! Hentikan!!" Xiumin berseru keras. Tak sanggup lagi mendengarkan seluruh kalimat chessy Chanyeol.

Kai terkekeh geli.

"Kau kira hanya dirimu yang cemburu Chanyeol?. Aku juga... selama ini aku bahkan sulit membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Namun lihatlah sekarang, Kyungsoo tertawa bahagia dengan apapun yang Tuan Byun ucapkan." Kai mengucapkan itu dengan kalimat yang sungguh tenang.

Membuat Chanyeol dan Xiumin bingung bagaimana menanggapinya.

"Kalau kau cemburu, ekspresikan kecemburuanmu itu Pelatih Kai. Bagaimana bisa kau tenang sekali?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah gemas dengan ketenangan Kai.

Kai mengangkat bahunya tenang.

"Aku hanya memilih untuk membiarkan kekasihku bersantai bersama temannya. Aku tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo menyayangi Tuan Byun. Namun jangan lupakan bahwa akulah pemenang hati Kyungsoo akhirnya. Sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri bagiku, bahwa aku dapat memenangkan hati Do Kyungsoo, bahkan disaat Tuan- Sempurna- Byun adalah lawanku." Kai tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat serius. Bahkan lebih serius daripada Xiumin, walau tak sependiam Xiumin. Banyak yang sulit menerima sifat keras, pemarah, dan menyebalkannya. Membuatnya menjadi tak punya teman. Meski aku adalah kekasihnya, pasti Kyungsoo tetap memiliki hal yang sulit di ungkapkan padaku dan lebih mudah membicarakannya kepada teman. Kau tahu kan?, seperti melakukan curhat tentang kekasih masing- masing kepada temanmu. Itu tak mungkin dilakukan pada kekasih sendiri, pastinya harus dibicarakan pada temanmu. Dan sekarang... aku membiarkan Kyungsoo bersantai bersama satu- satunya sahabatnya."

Kai tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa didepan sana, "Jadi, walau aku cemburu karena bukan diriku lah pencipta senyum Kyungsoo sekarang. Setidaknya aku bukanlah perusak dari senyumnya."

Chanyeol terdiam.

Akhirnya otak Chanyeol dapat menghubungkan apa yang tengah terjadi disini.

"Tunggu.. Tunggu.. Tunggu.. Tunggu sebentar. Aku rasa, aku paham apa yang sedang kalian lakukan sekarang." Ujarnya dengan nada terburu- buru.

Xiumin dan Kai pun menatapnya penuh perhatian, dan juga Chanyeol dapat melihat Jimin dan Sehun menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Lalu jangan lupakan beberapa maid dan pekerja lain yang sesekali menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan khawatir.

Tak berapa lama, tawa Chanyeol pun meledak.

Oh astaga, dirinya tak bisa mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi ini. Seumur hidupnya, hal seperti ini tak pernah terjadi. Ini adalah salah satu kejutan yang tak pernah dirinya duga akan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Hei! Jadi.. kalian semua, sedang menghiburku?" Tebak Chanyeol dengan suara geli, menatap Kai dan Xiumin bergiliran.

Kai dan Xiumin pun berpandangan, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Oh astaga.. tebakanku benar.." Gumam Chanyeol tak percaya akan hal yang telah dia dapatkan.

Seluruh pekerja Mansion Byun ternyata tengah mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Dan mereka semua bergiliran berusaha membuat hati Chanyeol menjadi tenang. Menghiburnya dengan kalimat- kalimat yang membuat pikiran Chanyeol terbuka, dan membuatnya melupakan perasaan bahwa dirinya...

... tak berharga.

Mata Chanyeol menjadi berkaca- kaca. Seumur hidupnya, dirinya tak pernah dipedulikan oleh orang lain sampai seperti ini. Seumur hidupnya, Chanyeol tak pernah dikhawatirkan orang sebanyak ini.

Hangat.

Mansion Byun dan penghuninya adalah orang- orang berhati hangat.

Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tak lebih dari bersyukur daripada sekarang, akan takdir yang membawanya bergabung bersama orang- orang Mansion Byun.

"Ekhm.. Jadi, apa sekarang kau sudah siap untuk menghampiri kekasih kita masing- masing. Dan bertanya apa yang keduanya bicarakan dengan seru sedari tadi?" Kai berdehem, memecahkan rasa haru Chanyeol kepada semua orang.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, kemudian Kai dan Chanyeol pun melakukan high five yang sungguh jantan sekali. Kemudian keduanya melangkah mendatangi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun didepan sana.

Xiumin menatap itu dalam diam. Dirinya ditinggal sendirian sekarang. Oh.. Tentunya kesendirian itu tak akan berlangsung dengan lama, sebab...

"Maafkan aku terlambat, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?. Tolong maklumi pria tua ini, kau tahu sendiri, aku mudah mabuk laut." Karena ada Chen yang akan selalu tiba- tiba datang dan langsung merangkul bahu Xiumin.

Xiumin tersenyum miring.

"Kau tak pergi selambat itu, dan maaf tak menemani mu ke toilet tadi, aku tahu kau akan malu untuk muntah didepanku. Dan ini... aku menunggumu untuk memberikan ini..." Jawab Xiumin sambil memberikan sesuatu langsung ke tangan Chen yang sedang merangkul bahunya.

Chen menarik tangannya, kemudian menatap benda yang Xiumin berikan padanya itu.

Senyum hangat tercipta dibibir pria 40 tahun ini.

Itu adalah Dramamine, obat penghilang mual, muntah, dan pusing.

"Woah.. kau kucing yang pintar. Kapan kau mempersiapkan ini?" Tanya Chen dengan wajah cerah walau tampak bibirnya sungguh pucat, pria ini masih mabuk perjalanan.

Xiumin melenggang pergi begitu saja sambil berucap, "Pikir saja sendiri, cepatlah minum itu, kemudian tidur di salah satu kamar disini Pak Tua. Anggap saja ini adalah bentuk balas dendam karena kau memasukkan obat tidur kedalam minumanku." Pria mungil itu berjalan mendahului Chen.

"Aku tak akan meminumnya kecuali kau menemaniku tidur!!" Teriak Chen pada Xiumin yang sudah menjauh.

"Aku tak mendengar apapun!" Balas teriak Xiumin dengan kalimat seolah tak peduli.

Chen tertawa geli akan sikap Xiumin. Bagi Chen, Xiumin tampak sungguh menggemaskan dengan sikap Tsundere nya yang sudah mendarah mendaging itu.

Xiumin adalah gunung es yang hangat.

Sedangkan Chen seperti petir yang selalu datang tiba- tiba dan tak pernah bosan untuk selalu datang menyambar gunung es itu.

Namun mirisnya,

kita semua tahu,

Xiumin takut pada petir.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Sehun menatap semua drama itu dengan duduk tenang sambil meminum es lemon tea mereka. Kedua anak SMA yang memegang status jomblo ini merasa sepi berada dikapal indah ini, tanpa pasangan sambil menonton drama percintaan pasangan- pasangan dihadapan mereka.

"Jimin, kau mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Sehun datar dan tanpa drama.

Jimin menatap Sehun dengan jijik.

"Maaf saja, kau bukan tipeku. Lagipula, kau kan tak sanggup membayar denda bila melanggar kontrak, dengan berkencan di 2 tahun awal karier mu." Jimin menjawab cepat tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Sehun menghela napas.

"Andaikan kekasihku Tuan Byun saja, jadinya dia yang akan membayar denda pelanggaran kontrak itu." Gumam Sehun.

"Sayangnya, pesonamu tak sehebat Chanyeol Oppa." Ujar Jimin dengan semangat membanggakan idolanya itu.

Sehun tersenyum miring, "Kau benar, tapi jangan lupakan, kau juga tak secantik Tuan Byun." Balas Sehun sambil menatap datar pada Jimin.

Membuat gadis mungil itu menutup bibirnya rapat.

Keduanya berpandangan penuh arti.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Jimin dengan suara pelan

"Tahu apa?. Tahu bahwa kau adalah Shin Jimin, gadis bodoh yang jatuh cinta pada pria asing yang kau temui di halte bis. Dan lebih bodohnya lagi justru mempertemukan pria asing itu dengan jodohnya, secara tak langsung kaulah yang membuat mereka menjadi memiliki takdir untuk bertemu. Bagaimana kau bisa tetap ceria bahkan saat nasibmu semiris itu?" Sifat blak- blakan Sehun terkadang sungguh mengerikan.

Jimin menghela napas kemudian menampilkan wajah berpikir.

"Emm.. memangnya aku harus bersedih?" tanya Jimin santai.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Biasanya gadis- gadis akan meraung dan menangis saat pria yang disukainya menjadi kekasih orang lain." Jawab Sehun.

Jimin tertawa geli.

"Kata siapa aku tak menangis?. Aku juga menangis. Banyak sekali. Aku tak bisa tidur sama sekali saat tahu bahwa Chanyeol Oppa menghabiskan sepanjang malam tidur bersama Tuan Byun diperpustakaan. Aku sampai tak sanggup untuk datang ke Mansion Byun saat masa- masa pendekatan mereka berdua, beralasan bahwa aku sibuk les dan segala macam. Dan juga hari itu, saat tengah malam aku dijemput oleh Chen ahjussi dari perpustakaan tempatku belajar, kami berdua menuju Mansion Byun. Aku juga menangis saat tak sengaja lewat didekat kamar mereka, dan mendengar bagaimana keduanya terus saling mengungkapkan perasaan dan mengobrol manis. Aku menangis sampai tak sanggup bernapas saat selanjutnya yang aku dengar adalah suara desahan pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Aku wanita, dan harga diriku rasanya robek saat menyadari, bahwa aku hanyalah Tinkerbell yang membuat Peterpan bertemu dengan Wendynya. Aku hanyalah pemeran sampingan." Sehun menatap Jimin penuh perhatian saat mendengarkan curahan hati Jimin.

"Lalu setelah merasakan sakit itu, kau memilih untuk menyerah begitu saja?. Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sehun.

Jimin tersenyum ringan. Gadis ini sungguh memiliki hati yang sederhana. Sungguh baik dibalik kecerewetannya. Chen, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin sepertinya sungguh berhasil dalam mendidik dan membesarkan gadis kecil ini. Membentuknya menjadi gadis dengan hati yang cantik.

"Aku memang mencintai Chanyeol Oppa, namun aku juga menyayangi Tuan Byun, walau bentuknya berbeda namun besarnya sama. Kau ingat saat Tinkerbell terbutakan oleh kecemburuan?, itu justru berakhir dengan mencelakakan Peterpan dan Wendy, aku tak ingin seperti itu, aku adalah Tinkerbell yang baik." Jawab Jimin.

Sehun tersenyum tulus.

"Kau tahu, kau lebih baik daripada Tinkerbell. Kau juga Wendy, hanya saja belum menemukan Peterpan yang tepat." Hibur Sehun, namun seluruh kalimatnya sama sekali tak ada kebohongan.

Jimin mengangguk menerima ucapan Sehun, "Terima kasih OhSe." Ujar Jimin.

Sehun ikut mengangguk, "Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?" Tanya Sehun, kemudian menghirup Lemon Tea nya yang sudah tak dingin lagi.

Jimin tersenyum misterius, "Untuk sekarang, aku ingin membunuh seorang Tinkerbell jahat yang terobsesi menjadi Wendy untuk Peterpannya orang lain. Kau mau ikut?. Ini akan menyenangkan." Ajak Jimin pada Sehun.

Sehun menatap Jimin dengan skeptis.

"Maaf saja, aku lebih suka menonton daripada terlibat dalam drama kalian." Jawab Sehun cepat.

Giliran Jimin yang mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Yasudah kalau begitu..." Jimin berucap acuh.

**"PARK CHANYEOL!!, BERANINYA KAU MENCIUM BAEKHYUN DIDEPANKU! HENTIKAN HENTIKAN HENTIKAN!!, KAU BEDEBAH!, HEY KAI HYUNG LEPASKAN AKU!!, PARK CHANYEOL!!. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!!!!"**

Jimin, seluruh pekerja Mansion Byun, serta para awak kapal sontak menatap asal suara teriakan itu, terlihatlah pertunjukan yang sungguh menarik didepan mereka.

Di ujung kapal, tampak Baekhyun yang kewalahan membalas ciuman Chanyeol yang sungguh tanpa kata ampun, seakan ingin memakan seluruh wajah si mungil, serta meremukkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

Hanya berjarak satu meter dari pasangan itu, terlihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berteriak heboh dengan menampilkan wajah marah yang mengerikan, dan jangan lupakan sumpah serapah dan tatapan membunuh yang diberikannya kepada Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tampak meronta dengan sekuat tenaga untuk lepas dari Kai yang menahan dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Semuanya memandang itu dengan pandangan beragam.

Ada yang tertawa, ada yang takjub karena pertama kali melihat Tuan Muda Byun mereka dicium seperti itu oleh orang lain, ada pula yang tersenyum haru melihat kebahagiaan yang telah Tuan Muda mereka dapatkan.

Namun Sehun justru lebih memilih untuk melihat ekspresi gadis disebelahnya.

Sehun tertegun melihat bagaimana ekspresi Jimin sekarang. Gadis itu tersenyum cerah dan tulus. Sungguh kebahagiaan dengan nol persen kepalsuan.

Bagaimana bisa dia tetap bahagia bahkan saat hatinya sakit?, pikir Sehun dalam hati.

Kemudian Sehun mendapati ekspresi Jimin berubah menjadi serius penuh dendam. Namun ternyata objek yang Jimin perhatikan pun juga berubah.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Jimin. Mendapati di ujung sana, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam lurus panjang sedang menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis dan ceria, _yang sungguh palsu_.

Itu adalah Do Kyungsoon.

Sehun kembali tertegun.

Yang satu ini bahkan lebih membingungkan. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu tersenyum manis dan ceria, disaat dirinya bahkan tak bahagia?, pikir Sehun pusing.

Sehun membuang napas lelah.

"Hufhh.. aku lebih memilih berpacaran dengan pria saja. Wanita terlalu rumit." Gumamnya lelah.

Jimin tertawa terbahak- bahak mendengarnya dan dibalasi dengan kekehan tanpa dosa dari Sehun.

.

.

Beginilah perjalanan Keluarga Besar Mansion Byun menuju Pulau Jeju. Diisi dengan terungkapnya beberapa isi hati dan ungkapan hati mereka tentang seberapa berartinya seseorang yang mereka sayangi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

.

.

**( Peterpan by EXO )**

**When I'm beside you my heart flies up to the clouds**

**My only princess, you're cuter than Wendy or Cinderella**

**\- EXO to EXO-L**

AN :

Hei Sugar~

Benar, chapter ini terinspirasi dari lagu Peterpan EXO. Aku dengerin lagu itu berpuluh- puluh kali dengan versi Hug, versinya EXO-M , kangen suara abang- abang alumni EXO yang udah lulus. Kangen juga sama abang yang lagi mencari nafkah di negeri seberang. Lalu kangen sama abang- abang yang lagi mengabdi kepada negara tercinta. Lah... saya malah jadi curhat :D

Lanjut aja curhatnya ah~

Sebenarnya aku penasaran, adakah yang keberatan dengan bagaimana lambatnya alur dari FF ini?. Aku tuh merasa, cerita FF ini terlalu padat dan takutnya bikin mual para pembacanya.

Meski tokoh utamanya ChanBaek, sesungguhnya, gak ada peran yang gak penting dalam FF ini. Semuanya berhubungan, _seperti sarang laba- laba_.

Aku bilangin dari sekarang aja kali ya.. aku tuh orang yang melankolis dan suka berekspresi berlebihan akan segala hal. Aku rasa udah terlihat sekali dengan bagaimana aku menulis sebuah cerita selama ini. Jadi, tolong terima saya dan cerita saya apa adanya ya. Seperti Tuan Byun yang selalu menerima Penyanyi Park apa adanya :D

**Terima Kasih Banyak Kepada:**

**cb610429, Bubbleclay, bbaekhyunfans, ameliya13, elroseline, SehunSapiens, jungkkhope, Cheonsa528, and Byun Bitchi,**

**yang sudah menyisihkan waktunya untuk memberikan review.**

**Terima kasih juga kepada pembaca yang lain, yang sudah bersedia membaca, menyukai, dan mengikuti cerita ini.**

**Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan kalian dan berbahagia selalu. Semoga kita dapat bertemu di Chapter selanjutnya sampai Ending. Lets Love Eri!! /Bow**


	17. Chapter XVII : Film And Parody

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Oh Sehun EXO, Kim Jongin EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, Do kyungsoon OC, Lee Sunmi, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun aku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 17 : Film And Parody

.

.

.

Musim Panas 2011

Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan antusias, menikmati kuatnya angin laut menerpa. Tuan Muda kesayangan kita ini tengah berdiri di haluan kapal pesiar berlogo BB Grub yang sedang membawa mereka semua ke tempat indah berjulukan Hawainya Korea Selatan, Pulau Jeju.

Baekhyun perkirakan kapal ini telah berada di setengah perjalanan pada tujuannya, itu artinya 2 jam lagi mereka semua sampai. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun memang memilih membawa rombongan keluarga besar Mansion Byun untuk menggunakan kapal saja menuju destinasi mereka. Sungguh pilihan transportasi yang sesuatu sekali.

Tahukah kalian?

Semua ini berawal dari rekomendasi Sekretaris kesayangannya Tuan Muda kita, **Kim** Minseok.

_"Bisakah kita naik kapal saja?, si tua bangka itu akan mabuk laut dan aku punya lebih banyak kesempatan untuk berdua dengannya. Dan jika dia mulai membuat batas antara ayah dan anak lagi, aku punya alasan untuk merawatnya, karena aku adalah putranya. Ayolah Baekhyun..."_

Itulah yang Xiumin ucapkan pada Baekhyun sebelum berpamitan pulang menuju rumah bibinya, sehari sebelum keberangkatan mereka ini.

Baekhyun pun telah memikirkannya. Dan merasa bahwa ide Xiumin sungguh bagus sekali.

Perjalanan menggunakan kapal tentu terasa lebih menakjubkan daripada hanya duduk diam di dalam pesawat.

Sehingga saat itu Baekhyun pun menjawab, _"Kau benar, aku juga ingin MT ini berkesan dari awal hingga akhir. Dan duduk diam di pesawat sungguh membosankan. Kita naik kapal saja, tolong persiapkan semuanya Xiumin Hyung."_

Memangnya kapan lagi para pekerjanya bisa menikmati pemandangan laut biru seluas mata memandang kecuali saat liburan seperti ini?

Dan bagi Baekhyun, kapan lagi dirinya bisa mencium aroma asin bercampur garam laut yang sungguh khas, dan menakjubkannya suara gemuruh air laut yang menghantam dinding luar bawah kapal sebab terbelah paksa saat kapal melaju cepat kedepan. Sudah cukup lama Baekhyun tak merasakan suasana alam seperti ini. Maklumi saja, dirinya adalah anak rumahan.

"Jangan membuatku tergoda untuk memparodikan film Titanic bersamamu Baek. Walau aku tak setampan Jack Dawson, setidaknya pasanganku ini jauh lebih cantik daripada Rose DeWitt Bukater." Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun pun berucap jenaka. Pria tinggi itu bersandar pada pagar pembatas kapal sambil memandang wajah sang kekasih yang tampak sungguh bersinar cerah dibawah sinar matahari musim panas.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar itu. Kemudian menurunkan tangannya yang tadi terentang.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi di film Titanic?" Tanya Tuan Muda itu dengan polosnya.

Giliran Chanyeol yang terdiam.

"Kau belum menonton film Titanic?. Salah satu film terkenal sepanjang masa itu." Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara terkesima tak percaya.

Baekhyun tersenyum ringan, "Aku belum pernah menonton film apapun. Karena aku memang **tidak dapat** menontonnya."

Chanyeol dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Merasa bersalah. Bagaimana dirinya bisa melupakan hal ini lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ada orang yang mengatakan... **Suatu hal akan mudah terlupakan saat kau menganggap hal itu tak penting.**

Sebaliknya, **s****uatu hal akan selalu kau ingat saat kau menganggap hal itu amat sangat penting.**

Lalu yang terakhir, **suatu hal akan terus kau ingat meski kau ingin melupakannya, karena hal itu memang pernah menjadi penting.**

Mungkin itulah yang terus membuat Chanyeol melupakan hal ini.

Karena,

dirinya,

tak pernah,

menganggap **hal **ini,

adalah suatu hal yang penting.

Selama ini Chanyeol memang tak pernah mempermasalahkan _keistimewaan_ Baekhyun. Bagi Chanyeol, kekasihnya tidaklah berbeda dari manusia lainnya di dunia ini, bahkan jauh lebih baik dari jutaan orang di luar sana. Chanyeol tak pernah menganggap Baekhyun itu _berbeda_.

Byun Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun Byun.

Baekhyun Byun adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ya Baekhyun.

Dari depan, dari belakang, dari atas, dari bawah, dari sisi kanan dan kiri, dari semua arah mata angin pun Baekhyun adalah BAEKHYUN SAJA bagi Chanyeol. Tidak ada bagian yang aneh dari kekasihnya.

Mau Baekhyun bisa melihat atau tidak, memangnya itu penting?.

Karena hal itu memang bukanlah penghalang bagi apapun. Chanyeol tetap mencintai Baekhyun bagaimanapun rupa kekasihnya itu. Bagaimanapun.

Itu serius.

Awalnya Chanyeol memang membanggakan kecantikan dan kesempurnaan kekasihnya. Dan semua perasaannya juga berawal dari keterpesonaannya pada wajah rupawan Baekhyun.

Namun sekarang, tidak lagi.

Bahkan Chanyeol merasa, alangkah baiknya bila Baekhyun berubah menjadi buruk rupa saja. _Jadi aku tak akan punya saingan sebanyak ini_, pikir Chanyeol tak tahu diri.

Satu lagi keuntungan yang telah Chanyeol pikirkan dari _keistimewaan _Baekhyun. Kekasihnya tak akan pernah terpesona oleh pria tampan dan wanita cantik yang lain. Baekhyun hanya akan terpesona pada seorang Park Chanyeol, pikir Chanyeol lagi dengan amat sangat tak tahu dirinya.

Namun,

tetap saja. Dirinya salah. Seharusnya Chanyeol mengingat **hal** itu agar bisa menjadi seseorang yang pengertian untuk Baekhyun. Karena.. mau bagaimanapun. Baekhyun memanglah seseorang yang melihat dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Chanyeol menyesal karena telah sering melupakan _keistimewaan _kekasihnya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tenang menanggapi kalimat itu.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa kau tak menonton film bahkan disaat kau mempunyai Mini Home Theater di mansion megah milikmu itu sendiri Baek?." Tanya Chanyeol.

Sepertinya obrolan santai dan tak penting dari pasangan baru yang masih dalam masa mengenal lebih dalam itupun kembali berlanjut. Maklumi saja, mereka berdua jadian terlalu cepat. Jadi, saat masa pacaran pun. Tetap terasa seperti sedang pendekatan.

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga Chanyeol, khas Baekhyun sekali, yang tersenyum akan apapun yang Chanyeol katakan, mau itu penting ataupun tidak.

Sepertinya pribadi tenang dan damai dari Tuan Muda Byun kita telah kembali. Hebat sekali Park Chanyeol, dapat mengubah seorang Byun Baekhyun dalam sekejap. Dan mempengaruhi mood Tuan Muda itu berdasarkan ada atau tidaknya dirinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng maklum pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf Chan. Dan aku juga tahu bahwa kau tak terlalu menyesal saat meminta maaf akan hal itu.. ahehehe." Baekhyun terkekeh saat menebak bahwa Chanyeol pasti tengah cemberut sekarang.

Yaps, tebakan Tuan Muda kita pasti benar, Chanyeol tengah cemberut sekarang. Kesal dan malu akan kepekaan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kan aku tak mengira bahwa kau tak pernah menonton film. Dan ternyata membahas film bisa menyinggungmu."Ujar Chanyeol beralasan.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Pria mungil namun memiliki pengaruh besar ini amat sangat paham. Bahwa kekasihnya tak pernah berniat jahat padanya.

"Dan pertanyaanmu satunya itu... hemm.. bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Ayo kita contohkan saja. Misalnya kita tengah menonton Titanic sekarang. Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana rupa seorang Rose itu padaku?."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, itu mudah. Dia berambut keriting berwarna Ginger Red. Wajahnya kecil sekali dan kulitnya pucat. Memakai baju abad entah ke berapa itu yang sungguh banyak lapisannya, yang didalamnya memakai korset super ketat. Karena peran dia adalah gadis kaya dan tunangan dari pria kaya juga. Penampilan Rose selalu mewah dan glamor, oh! Dia sering menggunakan gaun berwarna maroon. Dan em..." Awalnya Chanyeol menjelaskan itu dengan bersemangat. Namun semakin lama pria ini semakin ragu.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dannnn..?" tanyanya tak sabar.

Chanyeol pun menjadi salah tingkah.

"Er... bisakah kita beralih membahas pemeran Jack Dawsonnya saja?" Chanyeol justru berusaha mengalihkan topik.

Membuat Baekhyun semakin curiga tentang apa yang sedang Chanyeol sembunyikan.

"Tidak, tetap lanjutkan penjelasan tentang Rose DeWitt Bukater." Ujar Baekhyun tegas.

Chanyeol pun menghela napas pasrah.

"Dan dia memiliki bentuk tubuh yang indah.." Chanyeol mengucapkan itu dengan amat sangat pelan.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar.

Sebelum,

"Pft... AHahahahahhaha... kau canggung dan malu membahas tentang wanita telanjang padaku. Astaga Tuan Park, memangnya berapa umurmu?" Chanyeol merengut melihat bagaimana Baekhyun tertawa sambil mengejek dirinya.

"Aku bukannya malu karena membahas itu!" Seru Chanyeol tak terima.

Baekhyun yang telah menyelesaikan tawanya itupun tersenyum dengan sungguh lebar dan bahagia. Oh... betapa rindunya Baekhyun akan suasana ini. Mengobrol bersama Chanyeol, dan menertawakan beberapa sikap lugu dan tak terduga dari sang kekasih.

"Kalau bukan malu, lalu karena apa kau menjadi segan membahasnya didepanku?" Baekhyun menuntut alasan.

Chanyeol pun terdiam sambil memutar bola matanya. Dirinya mengumpat dalam hati, karena sesuatu yang diucapkannya nanti justru lebih memalukan.

"Aku takut kau cemburu."

Giliran Baekhyun yang terdiam.

"Aku takut kau marah dan merasa tak senang saat tahu ternyata aku menonton film yang ada wanita lain sedang membuka bajunya. Karena itulah, aku ingin kita tak usah membahasnya saja. Aku takut kau marah padaku." Chanyeol berujar dengan tulus dan lugunya.

Tuhan yang baik, sekarang Baekhyun harus bagaimana. Pria depannya ini terlalu polos untuk dunia.

"Aku bahkan tak peduli andaikan kau ketahuan menonton video porno diam- diam dibelakangku Chan. Ya ampun, kita berdua pria dewasa, jadi tak mungkin aku marah untuk hal seperti itu..." Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan senyum geli.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun terkejut.

"Oh kau ternyata tidak marah dengan hal seperti itu." Ujarnya takjub.

Baekhyun tertawa geli.

"Sudah aku bilangkan, aku hanya akan marah dan membencimu bila kau tiba- tiba meninggalkanku saja." Lalu Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Chanyeolpun menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Lalu, kita kembali ke topik awal. Apa tujuanmu membuatku menjelaskan tentang Rose di film Titanic itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut pink Baekhyun yang menutupi wajah menggemaskan itu akibat terbawa angin.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya.

"Tentu saja itu untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu tentang kenapa aku tak pernah menonton film, bahkan di saat aku memiliki Mini Home Theater di Mansion milikku sendiri. Apa kau belum paham juga?. Aku tak bisa melihat. Sehingga yang bisa aku nikmati dari sebuah film hanyalah audionya saja. Sehingga, aku memerlukan orang lain untuk menonton bersamaku. Dan orang itu, harus menjelaskan padaku bagaimana seluruh visual dari film tersebut. Dan lihatlah, kau bahkan sempat merasa malu dan tak nyaman saat menjelaskan penampilan satu tokoh saja. Bagaimana bila harus menjelaskan semua tokoh dan latar film itu. Aku tak mau merepotkan orang lain."

Perlahan namun pasti, penyesalan yang teramat sangat merasuki Chanyeol. Menyesalkan dirinya yang sungguh tak peka, dan malah membahas tentang menonton film ke kekasihnya. Meski Baekhyun tak menunjukkannya, seharusnya Chanyeol tahu. Bahwa Baekhyun pastinya tersinggung akan masalah itu. Chanyeol menyinggung sisi kekurangan dari Tuan Muda Byun ini.

Baekhyun saja yang terlalu sopan dan terlalu sayang kepada Chanyeol sehingga tak memarahi pria tinggi itu.

"Humm aku tak keberatan untuk direpotkan olehmu, bagiku hal itu justru tak merepotkan sama sekali. Dan... Sudah aku bilang, aku tak malu membahasnya kan?!. Aku hanya takut kau marah!. Karena kau sungguh mengerikan saat marah..." Suara Chanyeol mengecil di akhir kalimatnya. Terdengar takut- takut.

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak- bahak mendengarnya. Ya ampun, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah terlalu sering memukuli kekasihnya sendiri.

Sesungguhnya Chanyeol tengah mengalihkan rasa bersalahnya. Namun dimata Baekhyun, Chanyeol tampak seperti sedang berusaha menutupi keluguannya, yang justru makin terlihat lugu. Dan itu adalah hiburan tersendiri untuk Baekhyun.

Terkadang, sifat lugu dan tak pikir panjang milik Chanyeol terasa seperti tempat istirahat bagi Baekhyun yang selalu memikirkan banyak hal di setiap menitnya.

Baekhyun sedikit iri dengan cara berpikir Chanyeol yang sungguh sederhana.

Baekhyun menghela napas untuk meredakan tawanya. Kemudian menolehkan dirinya untuk menghadap ke arah Chanyeol berdiri.

"Aku senang kau tak pernah membedakan aku dengan orang lain Chan. Namun untuk selanjutnya, aku harap kau dapat memaklumi _kekuranganku_. Tak seperti saat kau mengencani orang lain. Aku tak bisa ke bioskop bersamamu. Aku tak bisa ke taman hiburan ataupun game center. Aku hanya pria membosankan yang selalu ditemani buku- buku milikku." Baekhyun berujar dengan nada suara yang amat sangat ramah, meminta pengertian.

Chanyeol menghela napas serba salah.

"Tak perlu mengatakan itu, karena aku tak peduli kita bisa ke bioskop atau tidak. Tapi, kau sekarang tak sedang marahkan?" Tanya Chanyeol hati- hati, karena merasa ada yang janggal dari suara Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Dan Chanyeol merengut.

"Lalu kenapa aku merasa tak enak hati padamu?. Aku merasa seperti, kau seharusnya memarahiku. Namun tidak." Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Aku hanya marah pada diriku sendiri." Baekhyun menjawab dengan ambigu, membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku merasa tak pantas untuk dirimu, kau adalah seseorang yang sempurna fisik maupun jiwa. Sedangkan aku tidak." Ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol membelalak marah.

"Hey! Justru akulah yang selama ini selalu merasa tak pantas bersanding bersamamu. Apa kau tak sadar akan betapa sempurnanya dirimu?" Chanyeol tanpa sadar tertawa, merasa geli akan kelakuan mereka berdua. Sama- sama bodoh bila sudah menyangkut topik siapa yang paling pantas mendampingi siapa.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan frustasi. Tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apalagi.

Kemudian Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku Chan."

Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek."

Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata; "Aku suka mendengar tawamu, namun aku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar.

"Kalau begitu lihatlah.." Ujarnya dengan nada suara ringan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau bercanda?" Tanya Tuan Muda itu dengan suara ragu.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun hingga tak ada jarak di antara mereka. Merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukan yang amat hangat. Kemudian mengangkat pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan mudahnya. Mengangkat si mungil hingga terduduk pada pagar pembatas kapal yang hanya setinggi pinggang orang dewasa.

Baekhyun yang merasakan dirinya terduduk pada pagar teralis besi itupun menyerngit ngeri. Ditambah lagi dengan dirinya yang mendengar gemuruh air di belakangnya. Membuat Tuan Muda ini mengencangkan rematan tangannya pada kedua bahu Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri didepan Baekhyun, berdiri diantara dua paha Baekhyun yang terbuka.

"Hey.. Tuan Park, aku ingin melihat wajahmu. Bukannya ingin mati. Jangan bunuh aku." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara tegang.

Menciptakan kekehan dari bibir Chanyeol saat mendengar itu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari bahuku." Pinta Chanyeol singkat.

"Kau gila?. Aku akan jatuh." Baekhyun tentu menolaknya. Menciptakan decakan dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja Tuan Muda Byun. Kau berada di dalam rangkulan tangan teraman di dunia. Aku tak akan membiarkan kau mati semudah itu." Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Berusaha meyakinkan diri dan mempercayai Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun dengan perlahan melepaskan rematan tangannya pada kedua bahu Chanyeol. Terlalu beresiko, andaikan Chanyeol melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, maka Baekhyun akan jatuh dari atas kapal ini.

Ide jahil terlintas dikepala Chanyeol. Kemudian..

"HUAAAA...!!" Dengan panik Baekhyun langsung memeluk leher Chanyeol, dan dibalasi dengan tawa nyaring oleh sang pelaku kejahilan. Chanyeol tadi dengan sengaja mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun kebelakang, sehingga Baekhyun merasa seperti akan jatuh dari kapal.

BUK! BUK! BUK!

Baekhyun memukuli punggung Chanyeol dengan kepalan tangannya. Terlihat seperti anak anjing yang sedang mengamuk lucu pada tuannya. Ralat, anak anjing bersurai pink.

"Kau gila?!. Mati saja sendiri. Jangan bawa aku." Ayo tepuk tangan semua hadirin, Chanyeol dapat membuat Tuan Muda Byun yang tenang berubah menjadi panik dalam sekejap.

"Enak saja, aku akan membawamu bahkan di hari kematianku hohoho. Oke, abaikan saja, dan sekarang.. rabalah." Kembali Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun intruksi.

"Raba apa?" Tanya Baekhyun, karena gelisah dan takut jatuh, Baekhyun menjadi susah untuk berpikir cepat.

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah, "Bukankah kau tadi bilang ingin melihat wajahku saat sedang tertawa. Jadi, rabalah." Ujarnya.

Baekhyun pun tertegun.

Kemudian kekehan keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kau kira ini sebuah novel atau film?. Dimana ada adegan seseorang yang buta meraba wajah kekasihnya?. Hei, kembalilah ke realita, aku tak terlalu nyaman menyentuh seluruh wajah orang lain." Ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merengut.

"Haishh.. lakukan saja. Ayolah, ini adalah salah satu hal yang aku impikan untuk bisa aku lakukan bersamamu." Kata Chanyeol dengan antusias.

Baekhyun pun menggeleng tak percaya.

"Kau memimpikan hal super mello seperti ini karena kekasihmu adalah seorang Tuna Netra?. Astaga... sungguh tak dapat dipercaya." Baekhyun berdecak, namun tak tersinggung sama sekali.

Sebelum akhirnya Tuan Muda itu menghela napas pasrah. Bagi Baekhyun, memangnya apa yang tak bisa dirinya lakukan untuk Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kau tak akan berhenti memaksaku. Sebelum akhirnya rasa penasaranmu ini tersalurkan." Ujar Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menyengir cerah mendengarnya.

"Kyungsoon, bisakah kau kesini dan tolong aku..." Tiba- tiba Baekhyun memanggil gadis yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka berdua, sehingga hanya dengan sedikit berteriak, gadis itu akan mendengar panggilan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkesiap, kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Aku bahkan tak sadar bahwa ada Kyungsoon di situ, ujar Chanyeol dalam hati dengan polosnya.

"Darimana kau tahu ada Kyungsoon disitu Baek?. Kau bahkan tak dapat melihatnya." Ujar Chanyeol dengan takjub.

Giliran Baekhyun yang menampilkan cengiran kepada Chanyeol.

"Karena aku tahu lebih banyak hal daripada dirimu." Ujar Baekhyun singkat, dan Chanyeol tentu tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Tak berapa lama Kyungsoon telah berada disamping mereka berdua.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan Muda?" Ujarnya ramah.

Baekhyun tersenyum sopan. Tak memperdulikan posisinya yang tengah menempel erat didalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dan ditambah lagi, Baekhyun dengan sengaja memposisikan kedua tangannya diatas kepala kekasihnya, memainkan rambut Chanyeol dengan santai.

"Bisakah kau ambilkan aku sebotol air mineral?. Tolong cepat ya.." Baekhyun bahkan mengatakan itu tanpa menoleh ke arah gadis cantik itu.

"Dengan senang hati Tuan Muda." Ujar Kyungsoon dengan suara yang masih terdengar ramah, kemudian dengan cepat melesat pergi, melakukan permintaan sang Tuan Muda.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau haus?. Kenapa tak bilang padaku saja?" Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras.

"Lalu untuk ap -

"Ini Tuan Muda."

Ucapan Chanyeol terputus sebab Kyungsoon telah berada disamping mereka berdua dengan sebotol air mineral ditangannya.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima botol tersebut. Karena tak mungkin Chanyeol yang menerimanya, bila tangan pria tinggi itu saja sudah terlalu sibuk menjaga tubuh sang kekasih agar tak jatuh.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoonie. Kau jangan pergi dulu ya, tunggu disini sebentar." Ujar Baekhyun penuh kesopanan.

Maid bernama Kyungsoon itupun mengangguk seraya mengucapkan kata **baiklah** dengan sungguh patuh.

"Lalu untuk apa air mineral ini Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan cepat. Mengabaikan ada sepasang mata lain yang sedang berdiri tepat disamping mereka berdua, yang mau tak mau harus menonton adegan romantis pasangan ini.

"Diamlah cerewet. Tak mungkin aku menyentuh wajah seorang calon Idol dengan tangan kotor. Nanti kulitmu rusak." Ujar Baekhyun dengan berbisik tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol, sebelum menutup kalimat itu dengan satu kecupan lagi.

Sukses membuat pria tinggi itu terdiam membeku. Kemudian memperhatikan bagaimana telatennya Baekhyun mencuci tangannya sendiri dengan air mineral yang Kyungsoon bawakan. Setelah merasa bahwa tangannya telah bersih, Baekhyun pun kembali menutup botol plastik tersebut. Dan memberikannya kepada Maid cantik yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam membisu disamping Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Tolong terima ini Kyungsoonie. Dan tolong buang ke kotak sampah dengan benar ya.." Pinta Baekhyun dengan sopan, memberikan botol air mineral yang nyaris kosong tersebut kepada Kyungsoon.

Diangguki patuh oleh Maid cantik itu, lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan pasangan itu dengan wajah yang sungguh keruh.

Chanyeol tak mengerti dengan suasana yang entah mengapa terasa dingin ini. Hanya bisa menatap wajah Baekhyun dalam diam.

"Ayo.. kita kabulkan salah satu impianmu. Tutup matamu Tuan Park. Scanning wajah akan dimulai." Baekhyun mengibaskan beberapa tetes air yang masih tersisa ditangannya ke wajah Chanyeol.

Membuat pria tinggi itu tertawa geli, di ikuti Baekhyun yang ikut tertawa.

Chanyeolpun mulai menutup matanya. Dan Baekhyun mulai meletakkan jari- jarinya dengan lembut diatas wajah Chanyeol.

"Woah.. dahimu sungguh bagus. Pasti banyak orang yang memuji dan terpesona pada dahi ini." Baekhyun bergumam.

"Tak terhitung." Chanyeol balas bergumam.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan narsis kekasihnya.

"Humm.. matamu lebar. Apa warna matamu Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hitam pekat." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam, "Tanpa warna coklat sama sekali?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti.

"Woah.. mata hitam pekat itu amat sangat jarang terjadi." Komentar Baekhyun.

Jari- jari lentik itu kembali berjalan, menyusuri kedua alis tebal Chanyeol, lalu turun kebawah untuk menyusuri hidung milik kekasih Baekhyun ini.

"Humm.. kau memiliki bentuk hidung yang tinggi." Baekhyun bergumam dengan suara rendah tepat didepan Chanyeol.

Jarak wajah keduanya sungguh dekat sekali, Chanyeol bahkan dapat merasakan aroma pasta gigi stroberi yang berhembus ke wajahnya dari mulut Baekhyun. Membuat Chanyeol menahan napas saking gugupnya.

Baekhyun yang menyadari itupun terkekeh geli.

"Hei.. kenapa hidung ini tak mengeluarkan atau menarik udara sama sekali. Apa sudah tak berfungsi?" Singgung Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek.

Otomatis Chanyeol mendengus kesal lewat hidungnya, setelah mendengar ejekan itu.

Dibalasi tawa bahagia Baekhyun yang selalu merasa puas bila sudah berhasil menggoda kekasihnya.

"Oke.. ayo kita lanjutkan.." Baekhyun kembali bergumam tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol, seraya menyusuri kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan jari- jari dan telapak tangannya.

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut serius, tampak imut sekali.

"Coba tampilkan wajah tersenyum Chan." Pintanya.

Chanyeol pun membuka matanya, kemudian menurut pada permintaan Baekhyun, pria tinggi itu menampilkan wajah tersenyum ala iklan pasta gigi yang biasa dilakukannya.

"Oh! Kau punya lesung pipi di sebelah kiri pipimu. Aku baru tahu.." Chanyeol semakin tersenyum cerah mendengar bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat sungguh antusias akan segala hal baru yang dia dapatkan dari wajah Chanyeol.

Acara raba- meraba itupun berlanjut. Sekarang napas Chanyeol kembali tertahan saat jari lentik Baekhyun telah mendarat dibibirnya. Namun perbedaannya, kali ini bukan Chanyeol saja yang menahan napas gugup. Baekhyun pun juga.

Semburat pink dari pipi Baekhyun terlihat berkilauan saat wajah putih pucat itu dilihat dari bawah terpaan cahaya matahari yang sungguh cerah ini. Berbahaya, kecantikan Baekhyun sungguh memabukkan. Chanyeol bahkan sampai merasa pening hanya dengan memandangnya saja.

"Bibirmu... lembut." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara memberat.

Keduanya merasakan napas masing- masing yang terasa memburu, silih berganti menerpa wajah satu sama lain dengan hangat.

"Chan..." Bisik Baekhyun dengan suara berat, saat pria mungil ini merasakan wajah Chanyeol semakin tak berjarak dengan dirinya.

"Humm..?" Dan hanya Chanyeol tanggapi dengan gumaman yang entah mengapa terdengar seperti harimau yang tengah menggeram didepan mangsanya.

"Kau belum menjawab... Apa yang ingin kau parodikan dari film Titanic?" Tak perlu bersuara keras, hanya dengan kalimat berbisik lembut itu saja Chanyeol sudah dapat mendengar suara Baekhyun dengan amat jelas.

"Mudah untuk menjawabnya, karena inilah yang terjadi di adegan film itu..." Jawab Chanyeol, seraya menutup jarak terakhir dari mereka berdua.

Baekhyun menutup matanya erat di ikuti oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghirup kuat aroma napas mulut Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya menutup jalur napas itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Membawa keduanya dalam alur pagutan yang terasa sedikit asing hari ini. Apakah ini karena mereka berciuman di ujung haluan kapal yang sungguh berbahaya, sehingga letupan degup jantung keduanya terasa lebih intens.

Mengabaikan angin yang membuat rambut berantakan, toh rambut Chanyeol justru menjadi lebih berantakan akibat jari lentik Baekhyun yang mengacak dan menariknya gemas disetiap iringan kepala keduanya yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Mengabaikan posisi tubuh Baekhyun yang berbahaya, toh pria mungil itu telah mengalungkan kedua tungkai kakinya ke pinggang Chanyeol, dan dekapan tangan Chanyeol pada pinggang Baekhyun sudah lebih dari kata cukup untuk menjadi standar keamanan.

Mengabaikan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap keduanya bagaikan tontonan paling menarik dari perjalanan ini. Dengan tak tahu dirinya, Jack Dawson dan Rose DeWitt Bukaternya Kapal BB Grub itu berciuman panas seperti hanya mereka berdualah penghuni kapal ini.

Meski peran mereka sama seperti film Titanic, si cantik kaya bertemu dengan seniman miskin.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah si cantik kaya yang bertemu dengan musisi miskin.

Kita semua berharap, kisah cinta kedua tokoh utama ini tak berakhir sama seperti film yang mereka tirukan.

.

.

.

**My heart was pounding the whole time. It was the most erotic moment of my life. Up until then, at least. - Rose D. Buka****ter at Titanic**

.

.

.

**TBC**

AN :

Hello Sugar~

Awalnya pengen nyerah aja nulis ini.

Aku ngerasa gak berbakat gitu, tulisan aku malah makin hancur bukan makin bagus. Tapi akhirnya sadar, itu hanyalah bisikan setan yang terkutuk disisi tergelap diriku sendiri, dan kalau dipercaya, tulisan ini malah semakin jelek aja bukannya membaik.

Komentar kalian semua juga menjadi bahan bakar semangat yang paling hebat untuk mendorong aku menulis FF ini dengan berusaha lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi. Makasih ya Sugar. Udah sabar menunggu.

Di tinggal pergi selamanya membuat author melankolis ini jadi lupa bagaimana caranya berkata- kata indah. Semuanya jadi terasa gelap dan menyedihkan.

Oh ya!!!, siap- siap semuanya. Kita bakalan mulai masuk dalam gerbang konflik hidup yang terus berkelanjutan. Namanya juga hidupkan?. Adaaa.. aja masalahnya. Adaaaa.. aja orang- orang sirik. WKWKWK.

Tapi tenang, keluarga Mansion Byun liburan dulu. Authornya juga perlu pengalihan diri dari masalah HAHAHA. (Reader : curhat mulu elu thor, OOT banget sih lu. Author : iya iya maap)

ALL RIGHT!!

THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!. Pada manusia- manusia berhati indah dibawah ini :

**ameliya13, ChanBaek09, Byun Bitchi, baekyyeun, Cheonsa528, jungkkhope, SehunSapiens, Bubbleclay, CHANBAEQ, KimAyrra99, elroseline, danactebh, and myut.**

THANK YOU SO MUCH juga pada pembaca lainnya yang sudah menyisihkan waktu untuk baca, menyukai, dan mengikuti FF ini.

Terima kasih juga kepada Quotesnya Jack Dawson di film Titanic yang sudah membuat aku kembali melanjutkan FF ini, siapa sih penulis naskahnya?, ada yang tahu?, hebat banget sih bisa bikin saya semangat dengan sekali dengar aktor tampan Leonardo DiCaprio pas masih muda bilang kalimat itu HAHAHA.

Penasaran apa quotesnya?, Jack bilang ; **"Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens. No matter how hopeless."**

Jaga kesehatan ya semuanya dan teruslah bahagia. Ayo bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya, teruslah tunggu kelanjutan FF ini, masih banyak cerita CEO Byun dan Penyanyi Park yang ingin aku bagi kepada kalian semua. Lets love Eri!! /Bow


	18. Chapter XVIII : Honeymoon Training

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Oh Sehun EXO, Kim Jongin EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, Do kyungsoon OC, Lee Sunmi, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun aku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 18 : Honeymoon Training

.

.

.

Musim Panas 2011

Kai memandang wajah cemburu Kyungsoo dengan tatapan geli. Keduanya tengah duduk berdampingan di salah satu bangku di kapal ini. Berjarak beberapa belas meter dari pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah menikmati waktu berdua di ujung haluan kapal.

"Bisakah kau hentikan memandang mereka seperti itu?" Pinta Kai dengan tenang, kemudian mengacak rambut hitam Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

Kyungsoo pun menjadi kesal di perlakukan seperti itu. _Seperti anak kecil,_ pikirnya.

Plak!

Dan pukulan keraslah yang Kai dapatkan pada punggung tangannya. Membuat pria 25 tahun ini tertawa geli. Sifat kasar kekasihnya memang sudah tak tertolong lagi, sudah mendarah mendaging.

"Ternyata kekasihku sungguh protektif kepada sahabatnya. Aku baru tahu bila kau punya sisi menggemaskan seperti ini. Apakah lagu- lagumu yang dulu itu kau ciptakan untuk Tuan Byun?" Kai bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang bahkan masih menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan mata membulat awas, bagai burung hantu yang mengincar mangsanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk acuh tak acuh.

"Kalian pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Kai penasaran.

Kyungsoo menggeleng acuh tak acuh.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"HAISH.. Kau banyak tanya Hyung. Apa masih kurang jelas?, tentu saja aku di tolak oleh Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun yang menggemaskan itu." Mau tak mau Kyungsoo menjadi kesal bila sudah membahas ini.

Mata Kai terbelalak sebentar.

"Waw, kau pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya?" Tanya Kai dengan suara terkejut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Itu lebih dari 3 tahun yang lalu. Tuan Byun berumur 17 tahun dan aku 16 tahun. Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya aku mengetahui bahwa orientasi seksual Tuan Byun ternyata lebih tertarik kepada pria daripada wanita. Saat itulah aku merasa seperti memiliki harapan untuk bisa memenangkan hati Tuan Byun. Dan yah... kau tahu akhir ceritanya bagaimana, aku ditolak. Dan kami kembali menjadi sahabat." Kyungsoo bercerita masih sambil menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di ujung sana.

"Lagipula, dari awal perkenalanku bersama Tuan Byun, memang sudah sulit untuk menyetarakan diri dengannya. Umur kami memang hanya terpaut satu tahun. Namun, terkadang aku merasa seperti sedang berbicara dengan Chen Ahjussi bila sudah berbicara bersama Tuan Byun. Mungkin itulah alasan Tuan Byun menolakku, aku terlalu kekanakan dibandingkan dirinya yang saat umur 17 tahun bahkan sudah mendapatkan gelar Magisternya, serta telah memimpin BB Grub sejak usia 15 tahun." Kai mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Aku rasa Tuan Byun menolakmu bukan karena hal itu. Lihatlah, sifat Chanyeol bahkan lebih kekanakan daripada dirimu. Namun Tuan Byun menerimanya. Aku rasa Tuan Byun tidak memilih pasangan berdasarkan sifat ataupun pendidikan orang tersebut. Berdasarkan pendapatku yang sok tahu ini, si Tuan Byun, dia bahkan tak memikirkan hal seperti **pantas atau tidaknya **seseorang untuk dirinya sendiri. Banyak yang mengatakan orang yang terlalu pintar sungguh sulit mencari pasangan yang sesuai dengan dirinya. Karena mereka terlalu sering menggunakan otak, bukan perasaan mereka. Sepertinya Chanyeol berhasil mengetuk sisi perasaan Bos besar kita. Itulah yang membuatnya menjadi pemenang diantara banyak orang." Komentar Kai dengan sungguh objektif, yang mau tak mau Kyungsoo jadi ikut memikirkannya juga.

"Ow.. Aku rasa kau benar Kai Hyung. Di lihat dari cara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berinteraksi, sungguh kentara bahwa Baekhyunlah yang selalu berusaha menyetarakan alur pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol, bukan Chanyeol yang menyetarakan diri dengan Baekhyun. Saat melihatnya langsung seperti ini, akhirnya aku merasakan sendiri bagaimana pentingnya Chanyeol bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak selalu berusaha membuat Chanyeol merasa nyaman. Dia tak pernah menyinggung rumitnya pekerjaannya. Dia tak pernah membicarakan bagaimana rencana bisnisnya kedepannya. Baekhyun tak pernah memberikan kesan bahwa seorang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hidup dalam dunia yang sungguh jauh berbeda. Dia hanya selalu berusaha agar Chanyeol merasa nyaman didekatnya. Auhh.. sebenarnya apa yang Baekhyun sukai dari si Park Chanyeol itu. Apa yang Chanyeol miliki sedangkan aku tidak?" Kai menaikkan alisnya, mendengarkan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah terlalu emosi hingga tanpa sadar menanggalkan panggilan sopannya kepada Tuan Byun.

"Dilihat dari perilakumu sekarang, sepertinya kau belum seratus persen move on.." Kai terkekeh geli melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak tersinggung akan godaannya.

"Enak saja. Hanya kau yang ada dihatiku sekarang!." Teriak Kyungsoo tanpa ragu.

Mau tak mau Kai tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Siapa yang tak akan bahagia saat mendengar pernyataan cinta yang amat terus terang dari kekasih sendiri seperti itu.

"Benarkah?. Aku meragukan itu bila dilihat bagaimana kau bersikap sekarang. Kau bahkan hampir tak menatap wajahku sama sekali." Sepertinya Kai masih ingin membicarakan hal ini hingga tuntas.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya lelah.

"Aku sudah bersama Tuan Byun Baekhyun sejak berumur 5 tahun. Kau tahu sendiri, di rumah keluarga Do itu seluruh anggotanya punya sifat yang sebelas dua belas denganku. Ibu yang suka mengomel, ayah yang sungguh tegas, adik kembar yang acuh tak acuh. Dan diriku yang keras kepala dan suka marah- marah. Kami berempat walau sayang kepada satu sama lain, tapi kami terasa seperti hidup di dunia milik kami sendiri- sendiri. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu Tuan Byun yang sungguh lembut, ramah, pengertian, sopan, dan CANTIK!. Tak mungkin aku tak terpesona padanya. Sejak saat itu dia menjadi kesayanganku. Belasan tahun hal ini berlangsung, Tuan Byun adalah pengisi masa kecil dan remajaku. Aku selalu merasa tak rela bila Tuan Byun memberikan perhatian kepada orang lain, bahkan bila itu untuk Kyungsoon, adik kembarku sendiri. Anggap saja ini seperti obsesi gila yang di rasakan fans kepada idolanya. Namun setelah penolakan dari Baekhyun, dan setelah kami dapat hidup kembali sebagai sahabat tanpa halangan sedikitpun..." Kyungsoo akhirnya menatap Kai, sambil menggantung kalimatnya.

Kai balas menatap kekasihnya itu dengan antusias.

"...Kai Hyung, ada yang mengatakan, bila kau tetap bisa menjadi sahabat dengan _mantanmu_. Itu berarti hanya ada 2 kemungkinan. Antara perasaan itu masih ada, atau perasaan itu dari awal memang tak pernah ada. Aku memikirkannya terus menerus. Hingga suatu hari akupun menjadi sadar, _'Woah... ternyata perasaan ini bukan cinta. __Ini hanyalah obsesiku yang haus akan sikap lembut dari orang lain'_. Setelah itu hatiku mulai terasa ringan dalam menjalani hari- hariku karena lebih mencintai diriku sendiri, kemudian mengikuti minat dan bakatku untuk menjadi idol. Dan akhirnya bertemu denganmu di hari pertama latihan dance saat masa Trainee. Si Pelatih tari yang bahkan lebih tampan daripada anggota member boygroup." Kyungsoo mengakhiri kisahnya dengan senyuman yang teramat manis.

Kai terdiam terpesona menatap senyuman itu.

Kyungsoo pun mengerutkan keningnya bingung menatap wajah melongo Kai.

"HEY! KAU TAK APA?!" Kai terkesiap, kemudian mengerjap beberapa kali. Balik menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ekhm.. saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Tuan Byun, ada hal yang membuatku terkejut, namun lama- lama justru membuatku bertanya- tanya.." Kai berdehem memulai ucapannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo singkat.

"Awalnya aku terpesona akan kecantikannya dan umurnya yang ternyata muda sekali. Lalu aku terkejut akan kenyataan bahwa ternyata Big Boss yang selama ini membuat semua orang penasaran bagaimana wajahnya ternyata adalah seorang penyandang Tuna Netra. Lalu lama- lama aku menjadi penasaran. Kenapa Tuan Byun tak menerima donor mata saja, dia kan kaya?" Pertanyaan di akhir kalimat Kai itu terucap dengan sungguh pelan dan ragu.

Wajah Kyungsoo pun menggelap. Sedikit banyak membuat Kai menyesal telah bertanya.

"Itu karena Tuan Byun terlalu baik." Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan nada suara kesal.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Kai tak mengerti.

Kyungsoo berdehem pelan, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kai. Dan pelatih tari BB Entertaiment itu ikut mendekatkan wajahnya pada kekasih mungilnya. Lalu Kyungsoo mulai berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"Apa kau tahu?. Berapa jumlah antrian penerima donor mata di satu rumah sakit saja?."

Kai menggeleng tak tahu menahu masalah seperti itu.

"Sekitar 700 orang." Kai menggeleng- geleng tak percaya akan banyaknya jumlah tersebut.

"Untuk satu rumah sakit saja?. Jumlahnya antriannya segitu?. Lalu bagaimana dengan jumlah pendonornya?" Kai bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"13.000 an." Kai terkesiap.

"Bukankah itu jumlah donor mata yang sungguh banyak?. Lalu apa masalahnya?" Kai menjadi bingung sekarang.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah. Menjelaskan hal ini memang sedikit rumit.

"Aughh.. Kau jenius dalam menari tapi kenapa hal ini saja tak tahu?. Donor mata itu tak seperti donor darah yang bisa di ambil setiap waktu. Mata hanya bisa di donorkan bila pendonornya sudah meninggal tidak boleh dari mata orang yang masih hidup, ini bukan drama di televisi. Dan berapa umur rata- rata manusia?. 60 - 80 tahun bukan?. Jadi setidaknya kita harus menunggu 60 - 80 tahunan sebelum salah satu dari 13.000 orang itu meninggal. Lalu bila ada satu orang pendonor yang sudah meninggal, kita akan bersaing dengan 700 orang sebelumnya yang telah mengantri untuk menerima donor mata tersebut." Kepala Kai terasa berputar mendengarkan penjelasan ini.

"Lalu... ditambah lagi, Tuan Muda kami korneanya rusak saat usianya masih teramat muda. Dan untuk mendapatkan kornea anak- anak itu puluhan kali lebih sulit daripada mendapatkan kornea mata orang dewasa yang bahkan sudah sulit. Sehingga Tuan Byun menunggu dirinya dewasa. Operasi donor Kornea lebih tinggi kemungkinan keberhasilan dan kecocokannya bila umur dari pendonor dan penerima itu tak terlalu jauh. Akan bahaya bila ternyata terjadi penolakan oleh mata Tuan Byun kepada kornea barunya." Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah, membicarakan ini hanya membuat dirinya kesal akan ketidakadilan nasib Tuan Byun Baekhyun kesayangannya.

"Kenapa berpaku pada satu rumah sakit saja?. Kenapa berpaku pada satu negara kita saja?. Tuan Byun sungguh kaya raya, dia seharusnya dapat membeli kornea mata dari luar negeri bahkan dari luar planet ini karena uangnya memang sungguh berlimpah." Kai jadi ikut kesal sekarang, sehingga mengatakan hal yang berlebihan dan tak masuk akal sekali.

Kyungsoo menghela napas.

"Aku juga tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Tuan Byun. Oh.. lebih tepatnya semua orang didunia ini memang tak mengerti bagaimana cara otak Tuan Byun berjalan. Dia itu hanya terlalu baikkkkkkkkk saja. Dia hanya mendaftar kepada satu rumah sakit di negara ini. Dan menunggu giliran dengan sabar. Jadi, jangankan untuk mencari pendonor kornea ke pasar gelap tubuh manusia, dia bahkan tak mencari pendonor dari rumah sakit luar negeri. Katanya, _'Aku memberikan kesempatan untuk orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan penglihatannya daripada diriku.' _Bisa kau percaya itu?!. Dia terkesan seperti tak ingin mendapatkan penglihatannya kembali dengan cepat- cepat. Tuan Byun tak memiliki motivasi untuk cepat- cepat bisa melihat. Seperti ada suatu hal yang menahannya untuk terus mempertahankan kecacatan dirinya. Sebenarnya apa yang dia tunggu dan rencanakan?. Aughh.. Aku rasa istilah **Perbedaan antara** **Jenius dan Gila itu hanyalah setipis kertas**, itu benar adanya." Kyungsoo bercerita dengan wajah yang menampilkan sikap gemas dan emosi.

Kai menampilkan senyum tenang khas miliknya lagi, kemudian mengacak rambut hitam Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Itu adalah hidup miliknya, dan dia punya pilihan sendiri. Dia pasti sudah memikirkannya dengan amat sangat jauh, lebih jauh daripada kita semua. Jadi percaya saja padanya. Oh My, kau menggemaskan sekali saat mengkhawatirkan sahabatmu. Imutnyaaaa." Ujarnya seraya mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dengan semakin kuat.

Kyungsoo yang paling anti pada hal seperti ini pun kembali memukuli tangan Kai.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan! Aku tidak imut!." Ujarnya sambil mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh dari dirinya.

"DENG! Kau salah. Kau itu imuttttt sekali." Dan Kai justru menyerang Kyungsoo dengan pelukan yang sungguh erat hingga si korban pelukan menjadi sulit bergerak.

Waw, sepertinya kita semua tengah menyaksikan adegan seekor beruang yang memeluk seekor pingun kecil.

"Se- Sesak!. Lepassssss..." Kyungsoo meronta dalam pelukan Kai.

Kai menggeleng keras sambil tertawa bahagia.

"Ini balas dendam karena kau terus memeluk Tuan Byun di depanku sedari tadi." Jangankan untuk melonggarkannya, Kai justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kyungsoo pun berhenti meronta. Wajahnya terbenam dalam dada Kai, dan pelukan erat ini terasa seperti akan meremukkan tulangnya. Namun tak dipungkiri, terasa hangat.

"Oh!. Kau sedang cemburu." Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan dari Kyungsoo.

Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya." Kai menutup matanya, seraya menaruh pipi kirinya pada puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Diam- diam Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Kai cemburu pada orang lain yang dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Selama ini, di umur hubungan mereka berdua yang sudah mencapai angka tahunan, kekasihnya selalu tampak tenang bahkan disaat mereka berdua tengah beradu pendapat dengan sengit soal orang ketiga.

Tak seperti Kyungsoo yang bahkan akan menjambak rambut gadis- gadis back dancer yang mencoba mendekati Kai.

Kai justru bersikap tenang bahkan terkesan acuh tak acuh dengan siapapun yang dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Hei, Kyungsoo itu seorang Penyanyi dan Aktor. Dirinya adalah D.O si Idol papan atas yang sudah banyak membintangi drama dan film sebagai pemeran utama, yang secara otomatis akan terlibat kontak fisik yang terkadang juga terkesan intim demi tuntutan peran.

Disaat 5 juta anggota fans club Kyungsoo sudah kacau balau karena patah hati melihat idola mereka melakukan adegan ciuman yang panas, disisi lain Kai yang merupakan KEKASIH dari Kyungsoo sendiri pun hanya tersenyum tenang dan mengatakan, _"Kau sudah bekerja keras, aktingmu bagus sekali."_, respon yang menyebalkan sekali.

Jadi sekarang, Kyungsoo akan menikmati saat- saat Kai cemburu padanya. Cemburu itu tanda cinta bukan?.

"Aku baru tahu bahwa kau adalah tipe orang yang akan terus menempeliku dan bersikap romantis padaku bila sedang cemburu. Apa ini sungguh Kai Hyung yang aku kenal. Kenapa manja sekali?" Gumam Kyungsoo seraya membalas peluk kekasih tersayangnya.

Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tak punya gambaran Kyung, bagaimana aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini setiap harinya. Namun aku sadar diri, mengencani seorang Idol membuatku harus selalu menjaga sikap dimanapun aku berada. Bahkan disaat aku ingin mengumpati penulis naskah film dan sutradara yang menyuruhmu untuk beradegan intim dengan aktris- aktris cantik itu. Aku tak bisa marah, karena dimata dunia, aku hanyalah pelatih tarimu. Aku bersyukur kita liburan sekarang, dan berada di atas sebuah kapal dan jauh dari kamera dan dunia, sehingga aku menjadi bebas memelukmu didepan semua orang yang ada disini tanpa harus khawatir akan menciptakan skandal." Kyungsoo merasakan matanya memanas. Membuatnya menarik napas kuat, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, menekan telinganya kedalam dada Kai, mendengarkan detak jantung pria Kim itu.

Selama ini Kai tak pernah sekalipun mempermasalahkan bagaimana sulitnya hubungan rahasia mereka. Tak pernah sekalipun Kai mengeluhkan padatnya jadwal Kyungsoo. Dan Kai sama sekali tak pernah menuntut Kyungsoo untuk cepat- cepat mengumumkan pada dunia tentang kebenaran hubungan mereka berdua. Kai amat sangat sabar.

Padahal, Kai lah yang membayar denda jutaan Won kepada BB Entertainment untuk pelanggaran kontrak yang keduanya lakukan, yaitu Kyungsoo yang berkencan di 2 tahun awal kariernya.

Jadi, jangan tanyakan lagi bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo akhirnya jatuh pada pria yang lebih tua 6 tahun darinya ini. Kai memberikan suatu kelembutan dan kesabaran hati yang selama ini Kyungsoo dambakan dari orang lain. Suatu hal yang Kyungsoo harapkan bisa didapatkannya dari Baekhyun, yang ternyata Tuhan telah menyiapkan orang lain untuknya sedari awal.

"Aku sudah tak mencintai Tuan Byun lagi, tenanglah.. Seluruh laguku telah menceritakan semuanya. Sekarang aku hanya menulis tentang dirimu." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara acuh tak acuh khas dirinya.

Namun berhasil menciptakan kelegaan hati yang amat sangat kepada kekasihnya. Kai tersenyum lembut mendengar itu, kemudian mengangguk menandakan dirinya mengerti.

"Oh, berciuman." Gumam Kyungsoo tiba- tiba.

Mata Kai terbelalak, dengan refleks melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua.

"Kau ingin aku menciummu?!" Serunya tak percaya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Bukan bodoh!. Lihat itu!. Mereka berciuman lagi." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan jengkel sambil menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di ujung sana, membuat Kai juga ikut menoleh ke arah yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan.

Kedua orang ini menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan cukup lama. Sebelum kembali memandang wajah satu sama lain.

Dan seperti telah mengerti satu sama lain hanya dengan tatapan mata. Keduanya kompak tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Kai disela tawanya.

"Mana aku tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

"Ya ampun, kau imutttt sekali." Kai kembali memeluk sayang kekasihnya.

Dan Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo, yang akan memukul kekasihnya sendiri dan mengatakan.

"Aku tidak imut!!"

.

.

.

Setelah melewatkan satu jam tidur ternyenyaknya dalam satu tahun ini. Chen dapat kembali ceria, bersemangat, dan mempesona seperti biasanya.

Ayah dari seluruh Idol dan Trainee BB Entertainment ini sedang bersandar pada headbed sambil menatap pria mungil yang ikut tertidur bersamanya di salah satu kamar di dalam kapal super mewah ini.

"Aku yang mabuk laut hingga harus minum obat, dan malah kau yang tidur lebih nyenyak. Inilah alasan aku menyuruhmu untuk menemaniku tidur Xiu, bahkan dirimu sendiri tak sadar bila tubuhmu kelelahan. Luhan Hyung dan Sohee memang suka bekerja, tapi tidak sekeras dirimu. Kenapa putra mereka malah terlahir dengan sifat segila kerja ini. Tak habis pikir." Chen bergumam sambil menatap _putra_ kesayangannya itu.

Raut wajah Xiumin yang sedang terlelap sungguh mirip dengan mendiang Ibunya, seperti copypaste begitu saja. Namun Xiumin juga memiliki aura pria rupawan dari sang ayah.

Chen pun menatap wajah Xiumin dengan tatapan yang sungguh dalam. Bagi Chen, terkadang rasanya sulit untuk menatap wajah Xiumin. Selalu mengingatkannya akan mendiang kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau tahu Xiu, tak pernah sedetikpun, aku tidak merindukan kedua orangtuamu setelah _hari_ itu. Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang mereka berikan padaku. Dan sampai sekarang, aku bahagia saat semua orang memanggilku Chen. Nama mandarin yang Ayahmu berikan padaku." Chen berbicara sendiri.

"Saat aku mati nanti dan bertemu dengan Luhan Hyung dan Sohee disana. Maka, akulah yang akan berlutut dan memohon ampun kepada mereka. Karena telah membuatmu terjebak dalam perasaan terlarangku. Kau amat sangat sempurna. Kau adalah putra impian semua orang. Kau pintar, kau baik, kau tampan, dan kau mapan di umurmu yang bahkan sangat muda. Aku tak ingin menjadi cela dari kesempurnaanmu Xiu. Aku tak ingin kau hancur hanya karena Pak Tua ini."

Chen menghela napas.

"Jika aku nekat membawamu melewati **garis batas** **ini** maka semua orang di dunia ini akan mulai membalikkan punggungnya dan berbisik dibelakang kita. Kemudian semua orang akan melempari kita semua _batu_ seraya mengatakan, _'Xiumin itu sungguh sempurna, tapi... kenapa suaminya sungguh tua sekali, kenapa jarak umur mereka jauh sekali, kenapa dia tak punya malu menikahi ayah angkatnya sendiri__'_. Mereka akan mengatakan kita berdua menjijikan, mengerikan, dan tak bermoral. Dan itu semua karena diriku. Aku bukanlah pria yang dapat kau banggakan saat aku bersanding bersamamu. Aku hanya akan menjadi aib untukmu. Aku akan menjadi titik lemah dari putraku Xiumin yang sudah tumbuh menjadi pria sempurna. Jangan Xiu, jangan buat aku menjadi penghancur putraku sendiri."

Chen menoleh kepada Xiumin yang tentunya masih larut dalam mimpi.

"Aku tahu Xiu, pasti kau yang telah merekomendasikan teleportasi kapal ini kepada Tuan Byun. Karena bila Tuan Byun yang mencetuskannya dari awal, kau pasti akan membuat Tuan Byun membatalkannya karena memikirkan diriku yang mudah mabuk laut. Namun bila kau sendirilah yang memintanya, Tuan Byun pasti menerima ide ini begitu saja. Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?, kenapa tiba- tiba menjadi baik sekali?" Chen kembali menoleh pada Xiumin yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Tersenyum kecil karena merasa konyol pada dirinya sendiri yang sedari tadi berbicara kepada orang yang bahkan tak akan mendengarnya dan tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Chen pun menghela napas.

Dirinya terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan ini langsung kepada Xiumin bila saja pria bermata kucing itu dalam keadaan sadar. Chen terlalu takut untuk membuat Xiumin terluka.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, pria 40 tahun ini mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Xiumin yang sedang terlelap.

Kemudian menyingkap rambut yang menutupi dahi Xiumin, dengan gerakan yang teramat pelan lagi lembut.

Kembali...

Chen kembali menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan khas yang hanya akan Chen berikan kepada Xiumin.

"Bila dengan mencintaimu hanya akan menyakitimu. Maka aku tak mencintaimu." Ujar Chen dengan berbisik, sebelum menutup perkataannya dengan memberikan sebuah ciuman yang sungguh dalam pada dahi_ putra_ kecilnya.

Kemudian, dengan gerakan sangat pelan dan hati- hati, Chen beranjak dari tempat tidur mereka. Beranjak pergi pula dari kamar tersebut. Menutup pintu kamar itu dengan sangat pelan, meninggalkan Xiumin didalamnya yang masih terlelap itu sendirian.

.

.

Beberapa anak buah kapal dan pekerja Mansion Byun yang berpapasan dengan Chen di koridor kabin kapal lantai 2 ini menunduk sopan pada pria yang sudah seperti Paman Kandung dari Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun itu.

Dan hanya Chen balasi dengan senyuman singkat, yah... kecuali kepada pelayan atau maid yang cantik, Ahjussi 40 tahunan ini tetap tak akan bisa menghilangkan sifat playboy dan gemar tebar pesonanya, jadi maklumi saja bila dirinya terkadang akan memberikan kedipan mata dan senyuman andalannya pada Maid- maid cantik yang lewat. Dasar Kim Jongdae, ada.. saja kelakuannya.

Dengan luwes Chen menatap jam tangan Rolex dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Mengetahui waktu yang telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang lewat beberapa menit, yang artinya 2 jam telah berlalu dari jam keberangkatan mereka. Menyisakan 2 jam lagi untuk dilalui hingga sampai pada tujuan mereka semua.

Perjalanan menggunakan kapal memang mengasyikkan, namun mempunyai waktu yang harus diberikan sebagai bayarannya.

Mereka berada di atas kapal yang tengah melaju cepat, sehingga di bawah sinar matahari tengah hari pun tetap tak terasa panas sebab angin yang bertiup kencang membuat suasana menjadi sungguh sejuk. Sepertinya mereka semua memilih waktu liburan yang pas sekali.

"Oh astaga, dasar anak muda, lakukanlah di tempat yang lebih sepi. Merusak pemandangan saja. Memangnya apa gunanya banyak kamar di kapal ini." Chen berdecak dan menggeleng tak percaya menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih saja memakan wajah satu sama lain. Kemudian menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo yang masih berpelukan dengan erat seakan sudah terekatkan lem paling kuat.

Terdengar tawa cerah dari arah belakang Chen karena telah mendengar perkataan pria itu. Membuat Hot Ahjussi ini menolehkan kepalanya. Kemudian mendapati Jimin yang tersenyum padanya.

Chen pun membalas senyuman itu.

Pagi tadi Chen tak sempat memperhatikannya karena terlalu fokus pada Xiumin. Namun kali ini Chen akhirnya sadar, Jimin sungguh manis sekali hari ini.

Rambut coklat pendeknya diikat satu, membuat wajah bulat mungilnya tampak menggemaskan. Tubuh mungil itu terlihat sungguh imut saat memakai kemeja kotak- kotak biru putih yang dipadukan dengan rok berwarna kuning nanas.

"Kau terlihat seperti jus nanas yang dicampur air dan es batu." Jimin menatap Chen dengan wajah jengkel.

"Pujian macam apa itu?!" Teriaknya tak terima, dan dibalasi tawa bahagia Chen.

Jimin pun menggeleng maklum.

"Mau kemana Jimin?" Tanya Chen, Jimin pun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku sedang mencari Sehun yang menghilang, sepertinya anak itu bertemu dengan pelayan atau maid cantik kemudian mengikutinya. Dasar OhSe." Jawab Jimin sekenanya, dan Chen hanya menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Mana Oppaku?" Tanya Jimin tanpa basa- basi.

"Tidur." Jawab Chen dengan singkat.

Kemudian keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Keduanya lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan laut luas yang jarang mereka temui sehari- hari.

"Dia bahkan menyiapkan kaus kaki untukmu. Sungguh Kim Minseok sekali." Gumam Jimin.

Chen tersenyum cerah mendengarnya.

"Putraku lah yang paling paham diriku didunia ini." Komentar Chen.

Jimin menghela napas.

"Dia adalah putramu, tapi sekalipun tak pernah memanggilmu ayah." Ujar Jimin dengan nada suara dingin.

Chen mengerutkan keningnya.

"Langsung ke intinya saja, apa yang ingin kau katakan gadis kecil?" Jimin tersenyum kecil menatap Chen, ternyata sungguh sulit untuk mencoba menasehati orang tua yang sudah berpengalaman. Mereka tak mudah terjebak. Sepertinya Jimin harus mengganti strategi.

"Intinya, aku ingin mengatakan, Oppaku tak pernah menganggapmu Ayahnya. Sekalipun dan sesaatpun, seumur hidupnya." Ujar Jimin dengan suara kekanakannya yang ceria.

Chen tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu itu." Jawabnya singkat.

Jimin pun menghela napas.

"Lalu sampai kapan kalian akan bermain peran rumah- rumahan ini?. Sebagai ayah dan anak?. Kenapa tak bermain peran sebagai pasangan yang sudah menikah saja?" Jimin mengucapkannya seolah- olah dirinya hanya anak kecil yang memang sedang membicarakan tentang permainan rumah- rumahan.

Membuat Chen tertegun.

**WOW**

Inikah yang biasa orang sebut, bahwa terkadang kita perlu belajar tentang kehidupan kepada anak kecil?.

"Menurutmu kami terlihat seperti sedang bermain?" Tanya Chen dengan pembawaannya yang santai pada gadis mungil disebelahnya.

Jimin pun mengangguk antusias.

"Kalian terkadang terlihat seperti sedang bermain rumah- rumahan. Terkadang kalian terlihat seperti bermain petak umpet. Dan terkadang kalian terlihat seperti bermain tarik tambang." Jimin menjawabnya dengan suara yang sungguh ceria.

Yang artinya,

**Terkadang Chen dan Xiumin terlarut dalam masalah status keluarga mereka.**

**Terkadang Chen dan Xiumin terlarut dalam perasaan sendiri- sendiri sehingga memilih untuk bersembunyi dan menghindari satu sama lain.**

**Dan terkadang Chen dan Xiumin terlihat seperti penarik tambang yang bergiliran menarik dan mengulur hubungan mereka.**

Chen tertegun.

Jimin sungguh pintar. Dia memberikan nasihat tanpa harus terdengar menggurui. Bahkan cenderung terdengar kekanakan, namun memiliki arti yang dalam.

Chen menatap Jimin dengan tatapan terharu. Sedikit melankolis, namun Chen tetap ingin mengatakan ini, "Rasanya baru kemarin aku dan Xiumin menatapmu dari balik kaca ruang bayi baru lahir di rumah sakit." Jimin terkikik mendengarnya.

"Jadi, Chen Ahjussi... Tolong beritahu aku nanti siapa yang memenangkan permainan kalian ya. Karena Minseok Oppa adalah Oppaku, aku berharap dia yang menang." Chen mengacak rambut keponakan angkatnya ini dengan gemas.

Yang artinya, **Jimin ingin Chen menurunkan egonya dengan memutuskan hubungan keluarganya bersama Xiumin, mengatasi ketakutannya dan membuka pada dunia tentang kebenaran perasaan mereka tanpa harus bersembunyi lagi, dan mengulurkan tali tambang pengikat hatinya dan Xiumin agar tali itu tak berakhir dengan putus. Membiarkan Xiumin yang menarik tali itu, dan membuat Chen mendekat kearah Xiumin karena telah memegang salah satu ujung talinya.**

**Sehingga kemenangan adalah milik Xiumin.**

Chen menghela napas.

"Sayang sekali, aku tak pernah kalah dalam permainan apapun." Jawab Chen dengan mantap.

Dibalasi dengan tatapan kesal yang sungguh kekanakan dari Jimin.

"Kenapa keponakanku ini masih jomblo saja hemm?. Hei.. jangan membuat wajah cantikmu menjadi sebuah kesia- siaan. Kau ingin aku kenalkan pada salah satu member boygroup?. Tinggal kau pilih saja yang mana. TVXQ? SuJu? SHinee? EXO? NCT?. Anak asuhannya Sooman Hyung itu dekat semua denganku, karena SM sering membeli lagu ciptaanku. Tenang saja, bisa diatur. Oh, sayangnya belum ada Boygroup di BB Ent, yeah.. saat ChanHun debut nanti, kita akan punya Boygroup." Chen berujar dengan senyum ramahnya, _berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan._

Terlihat kentara sekali raut wajah Jimin berubah menjadi jengkel.

"Haishh.. kenapa Ahjussi singgung masalah status kejombloanku?. Tak perlu kau kenalkan aku pada Oppa- Oppa dan Ahjussi rasa Oppa dari semua Boygroup itu. Aku ingin menjadi Idol nanti bukan untuk mencari pacar, dan aku tak ingin punya skandal apapun. Oh!! Aku baru ingat, sepertinya aku akan mulai belajar menjadi Rapper sekarang." Nah, sifat cerewetnya Jimin kembali lagi. Menjadi serius dan dewasa sungguh tak sesuai untuk gadis ini.

Terlihat wajah Chen yang berpikir keras. Kalau masalah seperti ini, Chen tak pernah main- main.

"Suaramu unik, aku rasa itu bisa menjadi ciri khas dari rapp milikmu. Bisa kau lakukan didepanku sekarang?. Aku akan mencoba menilainya."

Jimin mengangguk semangat.

Dan sisa 2 jam perjalanan itupun Chen dan Jimin habiskan dengan melatih bakat baru milik Jimin yang baru saja mereka temukan.

.

.

.

Sementara di ujung sana.

"C-Chan.. H-Hummpt.. Hentikan..." Baekhyun berusaha berbicara disela- sela pagutan bibir Chanyeol yang memenuhi mulutnya.

Tak seperti biasanya, Chanyeol kali ini menurut dengan sangat patuh. Melepaskan ciuman memabukkan itu, meski sangat berat di hati.

Dengan napas terengah Chanyeol merengkuh sebelah pipi Baekhyun yang telah basah karena keringat, dengan salah satu tangannya. Sementara lengannya yang lain tetap menahan dan menjaga tubuh Baekhyun agar tak terjatuh.

Musisi tampan ini masih sempat- sempatnya memberikan sebuah kecupan basah pada bibir Baekhyun yang sudah bengkak dan mengkilap. Membuat kekasih mungilnya terkesiap menerima kecupan singkat yang sungguh dalam itu, sebelum Chanyeol berkata, "Ada apa?" Dengan napas terengah.

Terlihat wajah berpikir Baekhyun yang tampak sungguh lucu.

Membuat Chanyeol kembali gemas ingin menciumnya.

"Wow wow wow wow.. tunggu dulu." Baekhyun berujar panik seraya menutup bibir Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya, merasakan pria tinggi itu kembali mendekatkan jarak mereka berdua.

Chanyeol pun menarik napas panjang. Kemudian menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Mencoba meredam segala gejolak dalam dirinya. Oke fine!, dirinya harus sabar.

"Ada apa hem?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, kali ini dengan lebih lembut.

Dasar Chanyeol, kalau sudah situasi seperti ini dan memang lagi _ada maunya_, seprai mailop pun kalah lembut dibandingkan kata- kata dari mulut musisi ini.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, sedang dalam mode berpikir.

Namun hal itu justru menjadi sebuah siksaan nyata bagi pria di depan si Tuan Muda yang entah kenapa hari ini menjadi sungguh lamban dan tidak peka ini.

"Oh ayolah Baek, tak perlu malu. Katakan saja." Nah kan, sifat aslinya akhirnya keluar juga, tak sabaran. Semakin lama Baekhyun mengenal pria Park ini, semakin Baekhyun tahu, bahwa kesabaran Chanyeol diawal pertemuan mereka ternyata hanyalah topeng penjaga image.

Baekhyun berdelik kesal.

"Aku sedang memikirkan kalimat apa yang tepat untuk mengajakmu ke kamar, Tuan-Tidak-Sabaran." Baekhyun berucap jengkel.

**Ow...**

**Begitu rupanya**.

"Hei, jangan tersenyum.." Baekhyun kembali menutupi bibir Chanyeol dengan salah satu telapak tangannya.

Bahkan tanpa melihatnya pun Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol tengah tersenyum lebar sekarang. Dengan wajah memerah malu dan serba salah Baekhyun menutupi bibir Chanyeol dengan lima jari lentiknya, yang justru berakhir dengan menarik kembali jarinya itu, sebab justru dijilati dan digigit oleh pria tinggi didepannya.

"Tidak bisa. Sungguh sulit untuk menahannya.." Ujar Chanyeol seraya menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun dari tempat semula pria mungil itu Chanyeol dudukkan, menjadi berdiri didepannya.

Tubuh keduanya masih menempel dalam pelukan hangat, ralat, terlalu hangat.

"Tuan Park, itu pantatku, bukan pinggangku. Peluk aku dengan benar, kita sedang dilihat oleh banyak orang." Tegur Baekhyun yang ternyata masih memikirkan image _teladan, contoh, dan junjungan para pekerjanya sebagai atasan_, yang sekarang pasti sudah hancur berceceran. Hancurlah sudah reputasi Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun didepan para pekerjanya sendiri.

Chanyeol tertawa sebelum memindahkan tangannya kembali _ketempat yang bena_r, menurut Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya memeriksa apakah bekas permainan kita malam tadi masih bersisa sakit untukmu. Aku tak mau melakukannya jika itu amat menyakitimu."

Tahu bagaimana bentuk es krim yang dibiarkan berada diluar kulkas?

Anggap saja bagian dalam diri Baekhyun sudah berubah menjadi seperti itu sekarang. Meleleh, lumer, lebur, hancur, cair dan tak berbentuk lagi. Namun tetap terasa manissss...beresiko diabetes.

Baekhyun berdehem keras, berusaha menetralkan suaranya, menjadi terdengar sungguh normal.

"Aku baik..."

LUPAKAN SAJA! TAK ADA HARAPAN!

Normal apanya, mendekatipun tidak, suara Baekhyun tak ubahnya seperti puppy yang sedang merengek minta di sayang. Well, secara teknis memang itulah yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Chanyeol sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya yang terasa pening sebab tak tahan melawan batapa menggemaskannya Byun Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu ayo... Aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi." Ujar Chanyeol seraya menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, kemudian menuntun Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat melewati seluruh bagian depan kapal ini, melewati orang- orang yang memperhatikan mereka, dan dengan tergesa masuk kedalam bagian kabin kapal pesiar yang sungguh luas ini. Mencari kamar terdekat.

Pasangan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang tadi dilewati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan begitu saja, menatap geli pada pasangan yang baru saja berlalu itu.

"Kyung, sebenarnya ini adalah acara Membership Training atau acara Honeymoon Training untuk mereka berdua." Tanya Kai dengan kekehan jenaka.

"Hummm.. " Kyungsoo memperlihatkan wajah _sok _berpikir.

Kemudian keduanya berpandangan, sebelum mengucapkan kata yang sama disaat yang sama.

**"Aku rasa tak ada bedanya."**

Lalu keduanya larut dalam tawa bahagia.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain,

terlihat seorang pria mungil sedang menangis dalam diam. Menciptakan bentuk basahan pada bantal yang sedang ditidurinya.

"Awas saja kau Kim Jongdae. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu.. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu..."

Itu adalah Xiumin, yang ternyata tidaklah tidur sedari _awal_, dan mendengar semua yang Chen ucapkan padanya.

Ketakutan Chen justru telah terjadi, membuat Xiumin tersakiti dengan kata- katanya sendiri.

Kalian tahu apa yang akan seekor kucing lakukan saat ada orang menginjak ekornya?. Kucing manis akan berubah menjadi mengerikan dan mencakarmu tanpa ampun saat kau menyakiti mereka.

Sepertinya sekarang, ada seekor kucing kecil yang sedang marah dan mempersiapkan balas dendam.

_"Bila dengan mencintaimu hanya akan menyakitimu. Maka aku tidak mencintaimu."_

"HAHAHAHA.. LUCU SEKALI." Tawa bercampur tangis itu sungguh mengerikan saat Xiumin yang melakukannya.

Wajar saja pria mungil ini sakit hati.

Perkataan Chen tak ubahnya sebuah tali gantungan bunuh diri yang membunuh Xiumin secara perlahan. Chen tak menolaknya, namun Chen juga tak menerimanya.

Chen hanyalah pria pengecut yang tak bosannya menggantungkan hubungan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

AN :

**BEST COUPLE AWARD SAYA BERIKAN KEPADAAAAA~**

**.**

**.**

**DUGUN DUGUN DUGUN DUGUN DUGUN~~~**

**.**

**.**

**BAEKSOO!!!**

**AHAHAHHAAHA EHEHEHEE.**

(natap cerita di atas)

Reader : Thor, Kyungsoonnya kamu kemanain?, lah konfliknya mana?, ChenMin mulu yang menderita.

Author : Kyungsoonnya ada aja tuh, gak usah jauh jauh dicari. Pasti deket aja dimanapun Baekhyun berada. Dasar sasaeng, D.O! Ajarin dong adek kamu gimana caranya sadar diri untuk lepasin jodohnya orang dan cari jodoh punya sendiri. Dasar ikatan batin anak kembar, kok bisa terobsesi sama orang yang sama duhhh.

Konfliknya?, jangan ketakutan gitu sama konflik dong.. kita punya Tuan Byun, yg gak bakalan biarin masalah tanpa bisa terselesaikan. Dan masalah ChenMin nih, mereka mah masalah internal yang tak ada habisnya. Sampe salah satu ada yg ngalah, baru tuh dua orang bisa Happy atau Sad Ending. Kalian Team siapa? Saya mah #team Xiumin, ayo berjuang Umin ah!! Buat Chen nyatain perasaan ke kamu!!!. Meski cinta bisa dilihat dari perlakuan tapi juga perlu di ungkapkan, biar dunia tau!! yegak? yegak?.

Reader : Lahh.. semangat amat thor. Bukannya lagi berduka?

Author : Oh tidakkkkk... kenapa kamu ingetin~ . Saya mah ingin melepaskan yang sudah pergi untuk pergi, biar dia tenang disana. Toh nanti juga bakalan ketemu lagi. Sabar aja nunggu giliran dipanggil Nya.. (walau kaya ada yg nyucuk didada gituh ehe ehe ehe ehe). Udah berbulan- bulan juga, masa iya saya galau mulu. Kuat ayo kuat... **menjadi sekuat Tuan Byun!!**. Kan saya punya kalian semua yang nemenin.. /peluk satu- satu

Reader : Nah mulai curhat. Mulai OOT.

Author : Upsi~

**Terima Kasih kepad****a orang- orang yang bahkan bisa mengetik kata- kata yang lebih manis daripada ketikanku :**

**CHANBAEQ, SehunSapiens, Cheonsa528, strawbaeki, KimAyrra99, Pita388, ChanBaek09, elroseline, baekyyeun , ameliya13, baekhyuneeelove, BaekFlo,**** dan**** danactebh**

**Terima Kasih pada pembaca yang lainnya, yang sudah menyukai dan mengikuti cerita ini.**

**AKU AKAN BERUSAHA MENGETIK DENGAN KECEPATAN SUPER DI KEMUDIAN HARI!!**

Jaga kesehatan semuanya... Jangan lupa bahagia. DAN SELAMAT DATANG BULAN KELAHIRAN EXO-L. **Bunga yang menjadi lambang kelahiran bulan Agustus adalah** **bunga Gladiol atau Gladiolus, salah satu bunga kebun tercantik yang dijuluki sword lily. Yang dalam bahasa bunga dapat diartikan sebagai kenangan, ketulusan, kemurahan hati, pendirian yang teguh, kekaguman, rasa hormat, dan cinta yang tak terbalas.**

**Bunga Gladiol mengatakan ini kepada orang yang menerima bunga tersebut.**

**"Kamu adalah satu-satunya"**

**dan,**

**"Matahari selalu bersinar ketika aku bersamamu"**

**Gladiol biasanya diberikan oleh seorang wanita kepada pria yang dikaguminya.**

Selain aku mau berikan bunga ini ke 12 member EXO, aku juga pengen berikan bunga ini ke Pahlawan- Pahlawan Indonesia, karena jangan lupakan Bulan Agustus jugalah Bulan Kemerdekaan Kita, /tebar bunga virtual.

OOT lagi :)

Lets Love Eri!! /Bow


	19. Chapter XIX : That Is Mine

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Oh Sehun EXO, Kim Jongin EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, Do kyungsoon OC, Lee Sunmi, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun aku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 19 : That Is Mine

.

.

.

**Musim Panas 2011****,** **BB**** Resort and Hotel****, Jeju- Korea Selatan.**

**( ****Chanyeol POV** )

Aku menatap jam tanpa suara detik yang berada di nakas meja samping tempat tidur kami. Angka cantik, pukul 23 lewat 23 waktu setempat.

Sudah berselang 3 jam sejak Baekhyun terlelap setelah aku membacakan sebuah buku fiksi bergenre fantasi dengan judul Hunger Games karya penulis bernama Suzanne Collins. Aku sungguh tak tahu kenapa Baekhyun memilih buku penuh darah seperti ini, bahkan sampai membawanya ke Jeju.

Baekhyun tak memiliki sedikitpun kemiripan dengan karakter Katniss Everdeen yang penuh emosi membakar, sehingga dijuluki Girl On Fire. Dan tentunya Baekhyun jauh lebih cantik daripada Katniss.

Baekhyun juga tak terlalu mirip dengan Peeta Mellark yang penuh dengan sifat mengalah dan ketidakegoisan. Dan satu lagi, Baekhyun tak pandai memasak seperti Peeta.

"Humm.. namun Baekhyun dan Peeta sama- sama memiliki ketulusan tanpa syarat. Aih.. tapi Baekhyun tak akan menjadi sebodoh Peeta." Aku bergumam pelan.

Entahlah apa yang membuat Baekhyun terus menyuruhku untuk membaca buku yang sejauh aku baca sebanyak 290 halaman ini terhitung sudah membunuh sekitar 18 orang. Mengerikan membayangkan hidup dan mati seseorang tergantung hanya pada sebuah permainan dan lebih mengerikannya lagi hal itu disiarkan ke seluruh negeri layaknya hanya sebuah reality show. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh Suzanne saat menulis buku ini?. Ckckck.

Namun bukan masalah keseharian membacakan dongeng untuk Baekhyun yang sedang ingin aku bicarakan sekarang.

Ada hal lain.

Ada hal yang ingin aku bagi bersama kalian semua malam ini. Sesuatu yang imut namun terkadang juga membingungkan.

Suatu hal yang selalu membuatku betah untuk terjaga hampir sepanjang malam, menunggu Baekhyun tidur dengan sangat nyenyak.

Yaitu.. kebiasaan tidur Baekhyun.

_"Chanyeol..."_

Dengar!

Mau tak mau aku merasakan kedua sudut bibirku tertarik berlawanan arah. Inilah yang disebut senyum tanpa sadar. Bagaimana aku bisa menahannya, Baekhyun mengigaukan namaku, atau bisa dibilang, dia memang selalu mengigaukan namaku.

Itu manis sekali.

Dia tetap mencariku bahkan di dalam tidurnya.

Namun hal ini juga membuatku frustasi, penasaran akan apa yang sedang di mimpikannya?. Aku pernah membaca, katanya seseorang yang Tuna Netra mempunyai mimpi yang sedikit berbeda daripada orang- orang dengan mata yang normal. Jadi, apakah Chanyeol versi mimpi Baekhyun tetap mempesona?. Ehehehe.

Andaikan aku bisa masuk ke dalam kepala Baekhyun dan menyelam ke dalam lautan pikiran dari CEO BB Grub yang terkenal dengan jalan pikirannya yang tak tertebak ini. Baekhyun penuh dengan misteri.

"Humm kenapa Baek?" Jawabku dengan konyolnya kepada orang yang sedang tidur.

Respon yang Baekhyun berikan setelah itu biasanya beragam. Terkadang dia akan tersenyum, terkadang wajahnya justru menjadi sungguh serius, terkadang tak ada respon sama sekali, terkadang dia justru menangis dalam tidurnya, dan malam ini... Baekhyun,

memelukku.

Tubuhku menerima pelukan hangat itu dengan teramat natural. Dapat kurasakan seluruh sel dalam badanku menyambut pelukan hangat Baekhyun dengan sangat antusias. Bahkan tubuhku lebih terbiasa dengan keberadaan Baekhyun daripada diriku sendiri. Memeluk Baekhyun selalu terasa baru bagiku, rasanya selalu persis dengan pertama kalinya. Rasa debar namun familiar itu selalu aku rasakan saat berada didekat Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu memberikan rasa hangat.

Hmmm.. Baekhyun memang selalu terasa hangat. Secara tersurat maupun tersirat.

_"Chanyeol..." _Baekhyun kembali memanggil namaku.

Aku terkekeh tanpa suara, bisakah pria kecil ini berhenti membuatku gila, bagaimana bisa dia tetap sukses menggoda orang lain bahkan disaat sedang tidur?. Misteri lainnya dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Kalau sudah begini tak ada pilihan lain selain memeluknya balik bukan?. Ini bukan kemauanku ya... tapi situasinya yang membuat diriku harus seperti ini. Baekhyun yang terlebih dahulu memelukku. Ingat itu.

Ingat!, aku tak sedang mencari kesempatan!.

Hey!

Kenapa kalian semua tak percaya?!.

Haish..

"Dan sekarang aku berkelahi dengan benakku sendiri." Gumamku entah pada siapa.

_"Terlalu lama.."_ Adalah salah satu hal yang sering Baekhyun katakan pada percakapan tak sadarnya.

"Apa yang terlalu lama Baek?" Tanyaku.

Tentu saja tak akan ada balasan dari pertanyaan itu selain napas teratur Baekhyun yang menandakan kekasihku ini masih dalam keadaan terlelap. Membuatku menghela napas.

"Aku rasa perlu lebih dari semalaman hanya untuk memecahkan misteri tentang sebenarnya apa yang kau mimpikan berulang- ulang itu. Kau tak pernah menceritakannya padaku saat sadar." Aku memandang wajah Baekhyun yang tampak seperti sedang berpikir keras. Humm.. dia bahkan memikirkan banyak hal didalam tidurnya. Sebenarnya kapan Baekhyun bisa benar- benar istirahat.

_"Chan... aku mencintaimu..."_

**Uhuk**

Aku tersedak ludahku sendiri.

Lagi dan lagi senyum itu tak dapat tertahankan. Pasti wajahku terlihat seperti idiot dengan senyum lebarnya sekarang.

Tuhan yang baik, bolehkah aku melakukan selebrasi sekarang?

Kenapa Baekhyun imut sekali..

Jangan salahkan aku yang tak ada daya untuk melakukan hal lain, selain semakin erat memeluk baekhyun yang terasa lembut dan hangat dipelukanku ini karena sungguh bahagia.

Baekhyun mencintaiku bahkan di saat tidurnya.

"Tenang saja Baek, aku juga mencintaimu." Balasku pelan sambil menguap.

Astaga, jam berapa sekarang?. Oh ya.. tengah malam.

Harusnya aku tidur dan mempersiapkan stamina untuk MT yang dimulai besok. Untung saja Tuan Muda Byun ini terlalu baik hati hingga menyuruh kami semua istirahat saja dari sore hingga malam pertama kami sampai di Pulau Jeju.

Kira- kira besok ada kegiatan apa ya?

Aku tak pernah ikut MT saat SMA, oh tentu saja, biasanya kegiatan seperti inikan hanya dilakukan dalam perkuliahan dan perkantoran. Sedangkan aku tak termasuk dalam keduanya.

Baiklah..

Harusnya aku mulai tidur.

"Malam Tuan Baekkie.." Ujarku dengan suara berbisik pada Baekhyun, takut membangunkannya.

Kemudian melepas pelukan kami berdua dengan amat perlahan. Membenarkan letak selimut Baekhyun yang mudah kedinginan. Dan selanjutnya aku memilih untuk tidur membelakangi Baekhyun.

Eh?. Kalian merasa ada yang janggal?

Kecewa karena aku tak langsung tidur dengan memeluk Baekhyun saja?

Hey..

Kembalilah ke kenyataan.

Memeluk Baekhyun memang menyenangkan, namun bila harus tidur dengan memeluknya sepanjang malam. Tak akan memberikan manfaat lain bagi kami berdua selain tubuh yang pegal- pegal. Pasangan yang terus berpelukan semalaman saat tidur itu... MITOS!.

Ingatlah bagaimana malam pertama kami tidur berdua di perpustakaan, auhhh.. paginya seluruh tubuhku terasa kaku, dan walau tak mengatakannya, Baekhyun pasti bangun dengan keadaan tubuh lebih pegal daripada aku setelah malam itu.

Justru, pasangan yang bebas bereskpresi tidur dengan gaya apapun di depan pasangannya, itulah yang menunjukkan kedekatan hubungan yang sebenarnya. Lagipula aku tak sebebas itu untuk dapat menyentuh Baekhyun yang sedang tidur. Dia sungguh sensitif pada sentuhan dan suara bahkan disaat sedang dalam keadaan tak sadar. Aku tak akan menyentuhnya kecuali Baekhyun yang lebih dulu menyentuhku saat tidur.

Kita semua tahu..._ sebuah tidur berkualitas_ adalah hal yang rela Baekhyun beli dengan harga berapapun dan dapatkan dengan cara apapun. Aku tak setega itu untuk mengganggunya, kecuali bila memang sudah saatnya Baekhyun di bangunkan. Meski aku tahu, Baekhyun tak akan marah padaku bahkan bila aku mengganggu tidurnya yang berharga.

Sekarang aku berusaha untuk menjadi kekasih yang pengertian.

Selamat malam dunia, Chanyeol yang tampan dan lebih tua sehari dari hari ini akan terbangun dengan tetap tampan keesokan harinya.

_"Karena itu.. jangan pergi Chan."_

_"Apapun yang terjadi.."_

_"Tetaplah bersamaku."_

Mataku kembali terbuka dengan otomatis begitu saja.

Kemudian berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang kembali mengigau. Apakah kebiasaan Baekhyun yang mengigau ini sudah mulai bisa disebut penyakit?. Aku tak sepintar Baekhyun jadi aku tak tahu. Apakah kami harus mulai menanyakannya pada dokter hemm..

Tapi kalau kami mengobatinya, nanti Baekhyun akan berhenti memanggil namaku dalam tidurnya.

Oh tidak.

Apalagi yang akan menjadi hiburanku di malam hari?

Baiklah, Park Chanyeol.. jadikan ini rahasia kecil milikmu saja.

Selamat tidur.

.

.

.

**\- 07 : 45 AM -**

Tanpa memakai baju dan dengan hanya memakai celana training aku membongkar seluruh isi koperku. Haish.. dimana kaus abu- abu itu?. Kenapa sebuah baju selalu sulit ditemukan bila sedang diperlukan?.

Aku tahu kaus abu- abu kesukaanku itu harganya murah saja. Tapi yang penting bukan harganya, tapi kenangannya.

Aku membelinya dengan gaji kerja paruh waktu pertamaku. Jadi, kaus itu spesial sekali. Aku ingin memakainya hari ini.

"Chan.. sedang apa?. Kenapa berisik sekali sedari tadi?. Umpatanmu bahkan terdengar sampai kamar mandi." Tanya Baekhyun dari arah belakangku, nah.. Baekhyun yang selalu mandi lama saja bahkan sudah menyelesaikan mandinya, dan kaus sialan itu belum juga aku temukan.

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku sedang mencari ka -

Kata- kataku terhenti saat menatap Baekhyun yang dengan cantiknya berdiri di depan pintu kamar kami sambil menatap kosong ke arahku.

"ITU DIA!!" Teriakku dengan spontan seraya menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tenang seolah tak bersalah sama sekali, tak bergeming bahkan setelah mendengarku berteriak padanya. Benar- benar penguasaan diri yang menganggumkan.

Aku menghela napas kesal.

Astaga..

"Baekhyunnieku yang cantik... kaus yang kau pakai itu milikku." Ujarku dengan penuh penekanan, Baekhyun harus tahu aku sedang marah sekarang. Suaraku tadi sudah terdengar kesalkan?.

Wajar aku kesal. Aku sudah mencari kaus itu berjam- jam. Setengah khawatir bila kaus itu hilang. Dan ternyata kaus itu dipakai oleh kekasihku sendiri.

Ok fine, aku tak mempermasalahkan dia yang memakai bajuku.

Tapi kenapa tak bilang- bilang dulu?.

Meski terdengar aneh bila harus mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun telah mencuri kausku. Tapi tetap saja, apa sebutan yang tepat untuk mengambil barang orang lain tanpa izin?. Meski barang itu milik kekasihmu sendiri.

Dan Baekhyun... justru menampilkan senyum malaikatnya.

**Wahh.. cantik** **sekali.**

Eih.. Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!. Jangan terpesona dulu Park Chanyeol!. Kau sedang dalam mode kesal. Ingat.. kau sedang kesal sekarang. Hump!.

"Kaus itu milikku Baek." Aku mengulangi pernyataanku.

Dan dengan santainya Baekhyun berlalu pergi dari kamar kami, menuju bagian dapur dan ruang makan dari Presidential Suite Room Hotel yang kami tempati ini, seraya berkata.

"Tidak lagi. Mulai sekarang milikku."

Secara spontan aku merengek mendengarnya.

"Ayolah Baek.. kau punya banyak baju. Kenapa harus baju punyaku?." Protesku sambil mengikutinya.

"Bajumu sangat nyaman dipakai." Jawab Baekhyun seraya berhenti di mesin pembuat kopi, woah.. bagaimana bisa dia sudah hapal semua letak ruang dan benda dari tempat ini padahal aku hanya menjelaskannya sekali saja kemarin.

"Karena alasan yang samalah aku suka memakainya juga, jadi tolong kembalikan, aku mau pakai itu hari ini. Kau mau kopi?" Aku masih mendebat kepemilikan baju ini, dan Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab tawaranku diakhir.

Dengan keahlian seseorang yang sudah pernah bekerja paruh waktu di kafe yang hari- harinya selalu menyeduh kopi. Aku membuatkan dua cangkir kopi untuk kami berdua.

Kemudian dengan lembut memberikan satu cangkir langsung ke tangan Baekhyun. Dan satu cangkir lagi untukku.

"Terima Kasih kopinya. Kau setidak rela itu ya menyerahkan kaus ini, tidak seperti biasanya. Hufh.. begini saja, aku akan membayarnya. Bagaimana?" Ujar Baekhyun menawarkan sebuah negosiasi sambil menghirup pelan kopi hangatnya.

Membuatku tersenyum tersinggung tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, sungguh tipikal Baekhyun sekali. Membayar sesuatu yang diinginkannya dan mendapatkan bayaran akan sesuatu yang telah dilakukannya. Give and Take. Bukan sifat jelek, tapi terkadang terasa menyebalkan. Tapi tak apa, hal ini dapat aku maklumi karena memang begitulah sifat kekasihku.

Sekarang ayo cari cara agar mendapatkan kembali kaus itu, tanpa harus terjadi bayar membayar.

Aku menatap wajah Baekhyun sedikit lama, kemudian menatapnya dari atas sampai kebawah. Menjilati bibirku yang tiba- tiba terasa kering setelah menyadari bagaimana menggiurkannya pemandangan didepanku ini.

**Wow**

**Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya tadi?**

**Baekhyun tampak imut sekali.**

Sudah tertebak, kaus itu tampak sungguh kebesaran di tubuh Baekhyun. Jadi bayangkan saja bagaimana menggemaskannya dia terselimuti kaus kebesaran berwarna abu- abu pucat itu. Lengan kaus yang biasanya hanya menutupi setengah lengan atasku, namun justru dapat menutupi lebih dari siku Baekhyun saat si mungil ini memakainya. Dan panjang baju yang biasanya hanya mencapai pinggangku, justru dapat menutupi hingga setengah paha Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak memakai celana?" Tanyaku sangsi, menatap paha mulus itu terpampang jelas didepanku, menahan jeritan hati untuk menarik kaus itu keatas saja, agar bagian tertutup dapat lebih terekspos.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku memakai boxer, apakah tak kelihatan?. Woah.. Chanyeol, bajumu sungguh besar. Triple XL?" Baekhyun berujar takjub sambil meraba kaus milikku yang sedang dipakainya.

**Sabar Chanyeol.. Sabar... Ini ujian dadakan di pagi hari.** **Punya pacar cantik itu memang begini resikonya.** **Sabar...**

Aku menyilangkan tanganku didepan dada. Mencoba untuk bersikap sedikit mahal hari ini.

"Aku akui kaus itu tampak bagus padamu. Namun tetap saja. Kembalikan kausku. Aku mau pakai itu hari ini." Ujarku tegas.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, kemudian terlihat menghela napas dengan mulutnya. Oh.. dia juga ikut kesal?. Sesuka itukah dengan kaus milikku heh?.

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara tak kalah tegas dari milikku.

Okey... Tuan Muda Byun.

Aku juga tak akan kalah.

"Kembalikan Baek." Ujarku.

"Tidak Chan." Jawabnya.

**Haishh...**

"Memangnya penawaran apa yang dapat kau berikan untukku?" Tanyaku menantang. Habis sudah kesabaran untuk menghadapi situasi ini tanpa kata ada bayar membayar.

Terlihat Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. Sama sekali tak tertebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Bagaimana bisa pria kecil ini selalu dapat membuat orang lain menjadi no clue akan apa hal yang ada dikepalanya?.

"Lama- lama kau terdengar seperti diriku Chan. Meminta sesuatu saat memberikan sesuatu." Dan justru hal inilah yang dikatakannya, mengatakan sifat menyebalkan miliknya sendiri dengan kata- kata yang tenang.

Membuatku tertawa malu setelah mendengar itu. Kami berdua ternyata sama saja.

"Ehehehe.. Bukankah banyak yang bilang pasangan menjadi mirip dari hari ke hari.." Aku memberikan alasan.

Baekhyun membalas itu dengan senyuman manis, kemudian mengangguk setuju. Tampak manis sekali.

Eh,

Tunggu sebentar..

DIA MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN!.

HAISH!!.

"Aih.. hampir saja aku tertipu. Baek, lepaskan kaus itu sekarang juga!" Aku berseru padanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya, sambil menatap kosong ke arahku. Membuatku balik menatap mata beriris abu- abu milik Baekhyun. Cukup menarik bagaimana kami terlihat saling berpandangan, namun kenyataannya hal ini hanya terjadi pada satu arah saja.

"Ekhm.. " Baekhyun berdehem, kemudian melangkah pelan mendekatiku.

"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara yang sedikit aneh.

Eh?, yakin apa?. Oh, yakin menyuruhnya melepaskan baju itu?.

"Tentu saja!" Aku berseru penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah.. aku akan melepaskannya.." Ujar Baekhyun pelan, kemudian memainkan bagian ujung bajunya.

Aku terbelalak melihat itu.

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga alarm tanda bahaya berdenging nyaring di kepalaku. Gawat, aku salah kata.

"Eh?!. Tunggu tunggu tunggu Baek." Ujarku menahannya yang sudah bersiap melepaskan kaus itu.

Baekhyun justru menyeringai.

"Jadi kau sungguh ingin aku melepas kaus ini sekarang juga hem?. Disini?. Didepanmu?. Sekarang.."

Sialan Baek, jangan suara bernada rendah dan lembut itu.

**Glub**

Kenapa meneguk liurpun terasa sulit sekali?.

Baekhyun itu cantik dan seksi, itu tak diragukan lagi. Jadi, jangan remehkan dia saat mulai menggunakan senjata andalannya. Baekhyun bisa menjadi berbahaya.

Tarik napas Chanyeol!. Tarik napas!!.

Haaaaaa... Hufhhhhh...

"Baek, jangan menggodaku, ini masih pagi, dan sebentar lagi kegiatan MT kita harus dimulai." Ujarku memperingati.

Benar Chanyeol!, seperti itu!. Jangan terjebak dalam perangkapnya. Kau harus tegas. Harus cool!.

Terlihat olehku bagaimana Baekhyun terdiam, nampak memikirkan sesuatu. Suatu hal menyebalkan adalah, bagaimana Baekhyun sungguh sulit ditebak isi kepalanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun dengan amat sangat mudah dapat menebakku, bahkan dengan tanpa melihat.

"Chanyeora.."

**HOLY ****SHIT!**

APA- APAAN PANGGILAN ITU?!!.

DAN APA- APAAN JARI BAEKHYUN YANG SUDAH MEMBENTUK GARIS LURUS DI DADAKU INI.

Jari lentik super cantik milik Byun Baekhyun itu menyusuri tubuh bagian depanku yang sedang toples tanpa baju ini!!!.

"Baek, hentikan.." Ucapku dengan nada serius.

Baekhyun merengut lucu, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan berhenti saat kaus ini sudah resmi menjadi milikku." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara teramat rendah, nyaris berbisik.

"Kaus itu tetap milikku." Ujarku tegas.

Baekhyun merengut bagai puppy.

"Berikan ini untukku Yeol.." Ujar Baekhyun pelan, kemudian menaruh telapak tangannya didadaku.

"Maafkan aku, tapi bisakah kau jangan menyentuhku." Ujarku dengan salah tingkah menjauhkan tangannya dariku.

KARENA DEMI TUHAN, AKU PERLU BERPIKIR JERNIH.

"Chanyeol ah.." Nah.. dia mulai memanggil namaku lagi.

"Hem?" Tanyaku dan kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahku.

**"Saranghae.." **

Aku menutup mataku, mencoba menahan gejolak hati. **BAEKHYUN IMUT SEKALI!!.**

**"Maafkan aku."**

Maaf Baek, untuk sekarang aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Aku ingin kaus itu kembali.

Baekhyun menampilkan wajah sedih. Kemudian kembali menggerakkan telapak tangannya menyusuri permukaan dadaku.

**"Aku bilang aku mencintaimu." **

Tahan Chanyeol.. tahan.. Jangan goyah.

"**Maafkan aku Baek."** Ujarku seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari badanku.

**"Aku mencintaimu."**

**"Maafkan aku Baek."**

Baekhyun tampak merengut kesal. Kemudian menekan jari telunjuknya ke bagian tengah dadaku, tepat didepan jantung berada.

**"Aku bilang aku mencintaimu. Jawablah. Kenapa kau tak bisa menjawabnya?"**

**"Hey.. jawablah.."**

**"Bilang, kau mencintaiku, aku adalah orang yang kau cintai."**

**"Kenapa kau tak bisa mengatakannya.. Hey.. katakan cepat."**

Aku menutup mataku. Seraya menarik napas, kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi dengan perlahan.

Ini harus di hentikan sebelum terlambat. Hanya ada satu cara untuk **menaklukkan seorang Byun Baekhyun.**

**( Chanyeol POV END )**

.

.

Baekhyun terkesiap merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol yang menangkap tangannya dengan cepat. Pria cantik ini merasakan bagaimana tangan besar dan kasar itu meremas tangannya dengan cukup kuat.

Tolong di ingat hal ini.

Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun kasar pada Baekhyun.

Jadi ini adalah yang pertama kalinya. Ini dapat di catat sebagai sejarah.

Humm.. Apakah Baekhyun sudah keterlaluan bercandanya?. Seharusnya Baekhyun tak terlalu menahan kaus abu- abu itu terlalu lama. Padahal Baekhyun sendiri diam- diam tahu, itu kaus kesukaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun, kau akhirnya mendapatkan bayaran atas kejahilanmu, pikir Baekhyun didalam otak cantiknya.

"Chan.. bisakah kau lepas tanganku?. Ini mulai terasa sakit." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara pelan, sedikit takut Baekhyun akui. Karena Chanyeol tampak diam sekali, tak biasanya.

Namun Chanyeol telah terlalu bosan bermain tarik ulur sekarang. Pria tinggi ini tidaklah sesabar Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun telah bermain- main dengan kesabarannya.

Bukannya melepaskannya, Chanyeol justru mengeratkannya. Kemudian menarik tangan berjari lentik itu dengan kuat, membuat Baekhyun tertarik ke depan dalam sekali sentak.

Tubuh keduanya langsung menjadi tak berjarak. Wajah Baekhyun menabrak dada Chanyeol yang sekarang toples tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Dengan wajah dingin dan serius, Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir kopi yang tadi berada ditangan kirinya yang bebas, ke atas pantry dibelakangnya. Kemudian merebut cangkir yang berada di tangan kiri Baekhyun, dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukannya pada cangkir miliknya.

Kali ini Chanyeol menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ayo kita berhenti bermain- main Tuan Muda Byun yang memiliki segalanya namun pagi ini tiba- tiba dengan kekeuh mempertahankan kaus murahan kesayanganku." Baekhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang saat Chanyeol berbisik rendah dengan suara huskynya tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun yang mendongak, membuat Baekhyun sesekali berkedip saat udara napas Chanyeol menerpa matanya. Namun Baekhyun tetap diam, tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Baekhyun masih ingin mempertahankan kaus milik Chanyeol. Tak menyerah sama sekali.

Jadi, pemenang dari kepemilikan kaus abu- abu ini masih belum ditetapkan.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Sampai akhirpun Baekhyun tetap diam dan tak mau mengembalikan kaus itu padanya.

"Fine.. ayo kita buat taruhan saja." Ujar Chanyeol yang akhirnya mendapatkan jalan keluar. Nah.. daripada bayar membayar, taruhan saja.

Benar- benar menyelesaikan masalah tanpa solusi, pikir Chanyeol yang ternyata juga mempunyai jiwa sarkastik.

Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya. Tampak tertarik.

"Taruhan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar itu.

Kita sepertinya telah mendapatkan kesamaan dari dua orang ini. Berjiwa kompetitif dan ambisius.

"Bila kau memang sesuka itu dengan kaus milikku. Baiklah, pakai saja. Itu akan jadi milikmu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan enteng, membuat dahi Baekhyun mengerut curiga.

"Tapi?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, Baekhyun terlalu pintar untuk tahu bahwa ada harga yang harus dirinya bayar untuk hal itu.

"Tapi.. bila kau tetap memakainya seharian ini meski kaus itu telah berbau keringat dan semerbak bau _hal lainnya."_

Baekhyun tak dapat membalas perkataan Chanyeol setelah itu, sebab sebuah ciuman panas sudah lebih dahulu dirinya dapatkan tepat di detik dirinya membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"Humpt.. Hey.. Hentik - an.. Chan.." Semakin Baekhyun berusaha bicara maka Chanyeol semakin kuat menghisap bibir malang Baekhyun yang pagi ini terasa seperti kopi yang baru diminumnya.

"Hahhh.. Hahh.. K- kau sudah gila.. beberapa puluh menit lagi pembukaan acara MT kita." Ujar Baekhyun dengan terengah saat Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan bibir keduanya.

"Aku tahu.." Namun Chanyeol tak peduli, dirinya terlalu sibuk mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun hingga terduduk diatas meja makan.

"Dasar licik, jadi ini maksudmu dengan kaus ini akan berbau keringat dan _lainnya _heh.. Gila saja aku bila tetap memakainya seharian setelah ini." Ujar Baekhyun yang sekarang telah Chanyeol rebahkan diatas meja makan.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Sudah aku bilangkan?. Pasangan menjadi mirip dari hari ke hari, kau lah yang mengajariku untuk berpikir dengan cara seperti ini. Dan Tuan Byun, kau jugalah yang dari awal tak mau melepaskan kaus itu. Jadi, jangan pernah lepaskan baju itu, _sampai kita selesai._ Bersiaplah.." Adakah yang mengatakan bahwa murkanya orang yang suka bercanda itu mengerikan?.

Ternyata membercandakan orang yang suka bercanda itu akhirnya jadi tak baik juga.

Jadi, jangan salahkan Baekhyun yang telah menciut sekarang.

Dan saat Baekhyun merasakan permukaan tangan kasar Chanyeol telah menarik turun celana boxernya ke bawah. Tuan Muda Byun ini telah tahu, tentang siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang dari taruhan ini.

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Tuan Muda Byun ini selain menghela napas dan pasrah menerima bayaran akan hal yang sudah dilakukannya.

Namun, tak ada yang tahu..

Di dalam hati kecilnya..

Di dalam otak cantiknya yang tak tertebak..

Sesungguhnya Baekhyun tengah tertawa bahagia, dan menggumamkan -

_"Aku akan mencuri kaus miliknya lagi lain kali."_

\- didalam sudut hatinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

AN : Dear Kyungsoo, kamu salah nak, Chanyeol juga selalu berusaha mengerti Baekhyun kok. Mereka selalu berusaha mengenal dan mengerti satu sama lain, meski terkadang memang ada kekeliruan, wajarkan mereka pasangan baru. Kamu gak tahu seberapa menyebalkannya Baekhyun karena gak pernah Baekhyun jahilin aja. Ya jelas dong, sifat kekanakan, tanpa jaga image, dan bersikap santai dan bercanda layaknya umur 20 an, tanpa embel- embel Tuan, CEO, dan Boss dibalik namanya, itu hanya bisa Baekhyun lakukan didepan Chanyeol. Jenius atau engga, Baekhyun jugalah manusia.


	20. Chapter XX : Ice Mountain

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Oh Sehun EXO, Kim Jongin EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, Do kyungsoon OC, Lee Sunmi, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun aku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 20 : Ice Mountain

.

.

.

(Silahkan skip jadwal di bawah ini bila terlalu malas membacanya)

**Jadwal Membership Training Mansion Byun Family**

**DAY 1 : TEMA OLAHRAGA**

**06:00 s/d 08:00 - Breakfast****,** **Ket : Bertempat di BB Restourant, BB Hotel and Resort**

**08:00 - Pembukaan MT Mansion Byun Family (Pidato dari Tn. Byun Baekhyun)**, **Ket : Bertempat di BB Stadion, BB Hotel and Resort**

**09:00 - Lomba Futsal ( Diikuti oleh Butler, Driver, dan Security Mansion Byun)**, **Ket : Bertempat di BB Futsal Center, BB Hotel and Resort**

**10:00 - Snack Time**

**11:00 - Volly Pantai (Para Maid dipersilahkan membentuk Anggota Tim sendiri kemudian mendaftarkan timnya kepada Kim Minseok A.K.A Wakil Panitia MT Mansion Byun Family)**, **Ket : Bertempat di BB Private Beach, BB Hotel and Resort**

**12:00 - Lari Maraton (Ket : Seluruh peserta yang ingin mendaftar di persilahkan mendaftarkan diri kepada Kim Minseok A.K.A Wakil Panitia MT Mansion Byun Family)**, **Ket : Rute Lari mengelilingi lingkungan BB Hotel and Resort****, Start dan Finish di BB Stadion**

**14:00 - Lunch**, **Ket : Bertempat di BB Restaurant, BB Hotel and Resort**

**15:00 s/d 18:00 - Free Time**

**18:00 s/d 20:00 - Dinner**, **Ket : Bertempat di BB Restaurant, BB Hotel and Resort**

**DAY 2 : TEMA KESENIAN**

**06:00 s/d 08:00 - Breakfast**, **Ket : Bertempat di BB Restaurat, BB Hotel and Resort**

**08:00 s/d 10:00 - Mini Concert, Performance by D.O feat Chanyeol, Solo Kai, Solo Chen, and ChanHun.** **Ket : Bertempat di BB Ballroom, BB Hotel and Resort**

**10:00 - Snack Time**

**11:00 s/d 14:00 - Pentas Seni**, **Ket : Bertempat di BB Ballroom, BB Hotel and Resort**

**14:00 s/d 15:00 - Lunch**, **Ket : Bertempat di BB Restaurant, BB Hotel and Resort**

**15:00 s/d 18:00 - Free Time**

**18:00 s/d 20:00 - Dinner**, **Ket : Bertempat di BB Restaurant, BB Hotel and Resort**

**20:00 s/d Selesai - Penutupan MT Mansion Byun Family**

**DAY 3 : SAYONARA**

**Struktur Panitia MT Mansion Byun Family**

**Ketua Panitia : Byun Baekhyun**

**Wakil Ketua Panitia : Kim Minseok**

(**KET : Tak perlu Seksi- Seksi karena keberlangsungan acara akan dibantu oleh seluruh staff BB Resort and Hotel**)

.

.

.

Musim Panas , 2011

**\- 06:20 AM -**

Chen menatap lembar jadwal itu dengan sebuah tatapan tak percaya bercampur kedipan yang lama. Kemudian mendongak menatap wajah manis pria didepannya.

"Kau yang membuat ini?" Tanya Chen dengan suara ragu, berusaha keras agar kalimatnya tak akan terdengar menyinggung.

Xiumin mengangguk santai.

"Kenapa?. Ada masalah?" Tanya Xiumin blak- blakan.

Chen berdehem, berusaha menetralkan suaranya agar tetap terdengar santai seperti biasa.

"Kau rela begadang hampir tak tidur hanya untuk hal seperti ini?"

Xiumin berdelik kesal, "IYA. Lalu itu masalah?"

"Xiu, kita sedang MT, bukan sedang kemah anak sekolah menengah ataupun makrab mahasiswa. Kenapa jadwalnya seperti ini?, bahkan kau membuat daftar nama panitia. Wahh.. aku bahkan tadi sempat mengira aku telah terlempar ke lorong waktu lalu kembali ke zaman masa sekolahku yang walau sempat putus ditengah jalan. Benar- benar deja vu yang mengerikan." Komentar Chen yang ikut blak- blakan pada Xiumin.

Xiumin yang mendengar itupun sama sekali tak menyembunyikan dengusan kesalnya. Kemudian dengan kasar merebut kertas jadwal yang diketiknya dadakan malam tadi dari tangan Chen.

"Justru itulah konsepnya. Aku ingin membuat kita semua merasa seperti kembali ke zaman sekolah dan kuliah. Aku ingin KAU KEMBALI MERASA MUDA DAN BERHENTI BERPIKIR TENTANG KUBURAN. DASAR TUA BANGKA. AUHH... MENYEBALKAN!!" Chen terbelalak terkejut mendengar Xiumin yang tiba- tiba berteriak padanya.

Lalu menatap dengan bingung kearah Xiumin yang telah beranjak pergi dari kamar mereka dengan masih menggumamkan banyak sumpah serapah. Chen menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak gatal.

Dia sensitif sekali, pikir Chen.

"Kau mau kemana Xiu?. Ini masih terlalu pagi, kau bisa masuk angin." Chen berseru sambil ikut beranjak dan mengikuti Xiumin keluar.

Namun Xiumin terus berjalan melewati koridor lantai 2 dari BB Hotel ini, kemudian lebih memilih menuruni tangga darurat daripada menggunakan lift, tak ada alasan khusus, Xiumin hanya merasa aneh saja bila harus menunggu lift lalu menggunakannya padahal lantai dasar hanya dibawahnya saja.

Xiumin tak menoleh ke belakang sama sekali, namun pria manis ini tahu, Chen pasti mengikutinya. Sepanjang jalan.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan terus seperti itu bahkan sampai di bagian luar Hotel. Hingga keduanya sampai di tengah pantai pribadi yang masih merupakan bagian dari BB Resort dan Hotel ini.

Xiumin menunduk saat berjalan melewati pasir putih yang sungguh lembut ini. Menatap bagaimana kaki beralaskan sandal hotelnya masuk ke dalam pasir itu di setiap langkahnya.

Akhirnya Xiumin berhenti tepat di ujung pantai. Hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari bagian luar pantai yang terus terkena gelombang.

Xiumin mendongak, memandang lurus ke laut lepas yang masih berwarna gelap. Hanya terlihat sedikit sekali warna jingga di ufuk timur, tampaknya matahari masih belum siap menampilkan wajah pertamanya hari ini.

Xiumin memandangi laut yang tampak biru dan dingin itu dengan cukup lama. Membuat Xiumin berpikir.. Apakah air laut pagi di musim panas tetap memberikan sensasi dingin bagaikan es saat menyentuhnya.

Sedangkan Chen justru memandangi gunung es miliknya sendiri, Chen memandangi Xiumin.

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu." Ujar Xiumin pelan, bahkan dengan tanpa balas menatap Chen, pria pemilik dua marga itu tahu bahwa si Kim disampingnya sedang menatapnya.

"Memangnya aku memandangmu seperti apa?" Tanya Chen dengan senyuman tenang sambil menatap Xiumin.

Xiumin menoleh untuk menatap Chen, kemudian membalas senyum pria Kim itu. Seraya menjawab; "Kau selalu memandangku dengan mata yang meneriakkan.. **'Aku sungguh ingin mencintaimu'**, tidakkah menurutmu itu sangat kejam?" Tanya Xiumin dengan suara datar, sekaligus melunturkan senyuman diwajahnya.

Chen membuang muka setelah mendengar itu, mengalihkan pandangan dan membuat giliran sekarang dirinyalah yang memandang lautan sedangkan Xiumin yang memandanginya. Tak sanggup mengakui isi hatinya yang dapat Xiumin tebak bahkan hanya dengan melihat matanya. Memiliki seseorang yang terlalu kenal dirimu nyatanya tak selalu berdampak baik.

_Ternyata begitulah pandangan khas seorang Kim Jongdae saat menatap Kim Minseok_

Chen menghela napas.

"Dan kau tahu bagaimana matamu saat memandangku?" Tanya Chen pada Xiumin.

Xiumin sendiri menggeleng tak tahu.

Chen menoleh kepada _putra_ kesayangannya itu dengan senyuman sayang. Kemudian menatap lurus langsung kepada mata kucing Xiumin yang tampak berkilau di tengah remangnya cahaya dini hari.

"Harapan." Ujar Chen singkat.

Xiumin terdiam.

"Senin, 26 Maret 1990. Hari itu aku menatap seorang bayi kecil yang masih merah di keranjang ayun di Vila keluarga Byun dengan perasaan aneh." Xiumin mengigit bibirnya gelisah mendengar itu, namun Chen tetap melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku yang saat itu sangatlah muda tak pernah menyangka bahwa ternyata melihat bagaimana perut seorang ibu hamil yang semakin membesar dan membesar setiap bulannya didepan mataku sendiri terasa sungguh mendebarkan. Aku terlalu tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu bahkan sebelum kau lahir ke dunia."

"Aku yang saat itu adalah anak berandalan dan bahkan tak punya sedikitpun kasihan saat memukuli orang lain, tak tahu bahwa dengan mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang pertama kalinya datang ke dunia dapat membuatku menitikkan airmata karena terlalu indahnya."

"Aku yang saat itu benar- benar tak tahu aturan, tak punya mimpi, tak punya cinta, tak punya cita- cita, tak punya tujuan, dan bahkan tak punya masa depan, namun hanya dengan kekuatan sebanding lemahnya kelopak mata bayimu terbuka didepanku hari itu, dan pertama kalinya aku melihat dua bola mata lucu yang sungguh jernih tanpa dosa dan lara, aku akhirnya memiliki **harapan**... sebuah harapan untuk mendapatkan segala kebahagiaan yang selama ini aku impikan. Kau adalah harapan yang membawa perjuangan Xiu. Sungguh dirimu sekali, kau tak pernah menyerah dan sangat berani. Benar- benar pekerja keras." Chen tersenyum jenaka diakhir kalimatnya.

Xiumin merasakan matanya memanas, kilau matanya menjadi berkaca- kaca. Kemudian pria manis ini dengan cepat mendongak, dan berkedip- kedip menghalau airmatanya sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun asalkan jangan ke arah pria yang paling disayanginya itu. Dirinya tak ingin menjadi cengeng lagi, yang kemarin... harus menjadi air mata terakhirnya yang jatuh untuk _ayah angkatnya _ini.

"Aku bukan orang baik Xiu. Dari awal aku dilahirkan, masa kecilku, masa remajaku, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kisahnya.. benar- benar hancur lebur. Saat menjadi orang dewasapun aku sama saja, tetap membuat perusahaan pusing menutupi seluruh skandal yang aku lakukan. Sampai sekarang memasuki usia 40 pun aku tetap membuat banyak masalah juga. Tak ada yang dapat di banggakan dengan menjadi seorang Kim Jongdae bila sudah membahas kelakuan, namun bila melihat dirimu, segalanya menjadi berbeda.. seburuk- buruknya aku, aku telah berhasil membesarkan seorang putra hingga tumbuh besar menjadi sehebat ini. Kau tak punya gambaran bagaimana aku bangga sekali padamu, kucing kecilku." Chen mengelus rambut Xiumin pelan, layaknya Xiumin memanglah seekor kucing lucu.

Xiumin membiarkan Chen melakukan apapun yang ingin pria itu lakukan pada rambutnya. Kemudian menghela napas dengan berat. Tak sanggup lagi menahan uneg- uneg hatinya yang sudah tertahan sejak kemarin.

Cukup sudah acara Chen yang memamerkan dirinya sebagai _orangtuanya _ini. Chen selalu memanfaatkan tentang kenangan saat Xiumin masih bayi sebagai senjata utamanya. Karena dengan begitu, Xiumin akan menyadari seberapa jauhnya jarak umur mereka berdua.

18 tahun itu hanyalah angka, pikir Xiumin meremehkan.

BAIK.

Mari kita bahas hal yang sama, namun dengan cara yang berbeda. Dengan versi dari Kim Minseok.

Xiumin menatap Chen dengan cukup lama, membuat Chen ikut memandangnya, menunggu Xiumin mulai bersuara.

"Kaulah segalanya bagiku, Paman Dae."

Sontak mata Chen terbelalak mendengar panggilan itu. Terakhir kali Xiumin memanggilnya seperti itu adalah saat Xiumin berumur 12 tahun. Xiumin sudah mulai berbicara dengan bahasa informal padanya sejak umur 13 tahun, tepat di umur remaja Xiumin dimulai.

Xiumin tak mengindahkan tatapan terkejut Chen padanya ataupun tangan Chen yang masih mengelus rambutnya. Wajah Xiumin tampak sungguh dingin dan tak terbaca.

"Kau menemani ibuku saat mengandung diriku. Melihat aku lahir. Merawatku saat bayi. Kau melihat aku yang mulai tengkurap dan merangkak. Kaulah yang mengajariku berjalan, berlari, bicara, bernyanyi, bersepeda, berenang, menulis, membaca, mengancing baju, mengikat tali sepatu, Taman Kanak- kanak, Sekolah Dasar, Sekolah Menengah Pertama dan Akhir, kuliah, dan aku bahkan pertama kali minum alkohol bersamamu!!!." Chen menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Xiumin, memandang wajah putih Xiumin yang tampak memerah setelah mengucapkan sederet kalimat itu dengan sungguh menggebu.

Xiumin sekarang menatap Chen dengan tatapan yang sungguh tajam. Ow.. Chen mulai menyadari dirinya tengah berhadapan dengan seekor kucing yang sedang bersiap untuk mengamuk sekarang.

"Kau tahu apa artinya itukan?. Kaulah hidupku. Bagaimana bisa aku mengakhiri perasaan ini bila sudah seperti itu Tuan Kim Jongdae sialan?" Hilang sudah sopan santun ataupun panggilan manis.

"Kau bukanlah pria asal kenalku di kantor yang mungkin baru aku temui beberapa bulan atau tahun, yang bila saja aku jatuh cinta kemudian ditolak oleh mereka, aku hanya akan merasa sakit sebentar kemudian aku akan melupakan mereka beberapa minggu kemudian. Karena apa? KARENA KENANGAN YANG DIBERIKAN JUGA TAK SEBERAPA. NAMUN BILA ITU DENGANMU, AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA KIM JONGDAE!!" Xiumin mulai meledak.

Salah satu hal yang mengerikan dari dunia ialah.. murkanya orang pendiam.

**BUK! BUK! BUK! BUKBUKBUKBUK!!!**

Dengan kepalan tangannya dan dengan kekuatan yang semakin keras disetiap pukulannya Xiumin memukuli dada Chen tanpa ampun.

Dan Chen?,

pria itu hanya dapat menerima semuanya dalam diam. Menerima semua pelampiasan sakitnya hati Xiumin yang mana Chen sendirilah yang telah menorehkan luka itu. Dengan sangat dalam.

**BUK! BUK! BUK! BUKBUKBUK!!!!**

**"ARRGGG!!! BICARALAH BRENGSEK!!"**

**BUK!**

"Aku harus bagaimana bila setiap detiknya hidupku adalah dirimu... Aku harus bagaimana bila hati ini hanya ingin dirimu... Aku harus bagaimana dengan perasaan ini bila ternyata kau bahkan tak ingin mencintaiku. Bila kau yang bersamaku disetiap detik hidupku saja sudah menolakku, lalu aku harus bagaimana?!!. Bagaimana Kim Jongdae?!!. KATAKAN! KATAKAN PENGECUT!. CEPAT KATAKAN KAU JUGA MENCINTAIKU!. KATAKAN KAU MENCINTAIKU!!. AKU TAK PEDULI APA KATA DUNIA. AKU TAK PEDULI BAHKAN BILA DUNIA MELUDAHIKU DAN MENGATAIKU JALANG YANG MERAYU AYAHNYA SENDIRI. AKU TAK PEDULI BILA KARIRKU HANCUR KARENA SEKARANGPUN AKU SUDAH MERASA HANCUR LEBUR DI DALAM SANA. KAU DENGAR ITU PAK TUA?, AKU TAK PEDULI!!!. Aku hanya ingin kau..." Xiumin meremat kuat kerah piama Chen, suaranya menjadi sangat pelan dan serak diakhir kalimatnya yang sudah terlalu banyak berteriak tepat didepan wajah Chen.

Tidak...

Xiumin tetap tak menangis.

Sesuai janjinya, Xiumin tak akan menangis lagi untuk seorang Kim Jongdae si ayah angkatnya.

Air mata tak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua sekarang.

Xiumin sudah tak mendapatkan Chen saat Xiumin memintanya. Xiumin tak mendapatkan Chen saat Xiumin merajuk dan tak ingin menemuinya. Xiumin tak mendapatkan Chen saat Xiumin baik dan lembut padanya.

Dan sekarang; "Maafkan aku Xiu..."

Xiumin tetap tak mendapatkan Chen saat Xiumin marah besar padanya.

Dengan kedua tangannya, Chen meraih kedua tangan Xiumin yang sedang meremat kerah baju miliknya. Mengelus punggung tangan itu pelan dengan kedua jempolnya. Mencoba memberikan efek menenangkan pada hati Xiumin yang sebentar lagi -

"... kau selamanya tetap putraku. Seperti yang seluruh dunia tahu."

\- kembali dipatahkan.

Mata Xiumin tampak memerah, namun pria manis itu tetap sekuat tenaga menahan untuk tak menangis. Mata merah Xiumin menatap garang tepat dan lurus kepada mata Chen yang memandang Xiumin dengan sungguh dalam.

"Lucu sekali..." Xiumin berdesis sedingin es.

"Bisa kau berkaca sekarang?. Kau kembali menatapku dengan tatapan itu!!, matamu meneriakkan, kau sungguh ingin mencintaiku. Tapi mulutmu justru mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Astaga.. kejam sekali. Kau sungguh kejam. Kau mengerikan." Xiumin menarik tangannya kasar dari genggaman tangan Chen, kemudian meremat rambutnya dengan kuat, kepalanya sungguh terasa pusing dan sakit sekarang, tekanan hati karena cinta memanglah penyebab stress paling mengerikan yang bahkan sampai sekarang tak ada obatnya.

"Maafkan aku Xiu.."

"Berhenti minta maaf!. AKU MUAK MENDENGARNYA!" Xiumin membentak Chen begitu saja sambil menutup kedua telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Daripada meminta maaf, harusnya kau beritahu aku bagaimana caranya menghilangkan sakit hati ini?!. Daripada minta maaf harusnya kau beritahu aku bagaimana caranya menghilangkan perasaan sialan ini?!. Daripada minta maaf harusnya dari awal jangan biarkan aku mengenalmu!!. Terlambat sudah untuk minta maaf bila segalanya sudah begini, harusnya dari awal kau tak pernah melihatku saat bayi, harusnya dari awal kau tidak merawatku dan membesarkanku, harusnya dari awal BIARKAN SAJA AKU MATI BERSAMA ORANGTUAKU. Harusnya aku mati saja di kecelakaan itu daripada kau besarkan aku hanya untuk kau buang di kemudian hari!!. AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA BILA SETELAH KECELAKAAN ITU HIDUPKU HANYALAH UNTUKMU?!!. KENAPA JUSTRU KAU TOLAK AKU SEKARANG?!" Xiumin berteriak pada Chen seperti orang gila, keduanya bahkan tak peduli dengan pemandangan indah matahari di ufuk timur yang dengan tragisnya tetap saja terbit tak peduli bila akan disambut dengan senyum ataupun tidak.

"Jangan membahas kecelakaan itu Xiu." Ujar Chen dengan suara yang hebatnya masih tetap terdengar ramah dan nyaman didengar, sungguh lembut dan merdu, Chen selalu berusaha untuk jangan sampai bersuara keras pada Xiumin dalam situasi apapun.

Namun hal itu justru membuat emosi Xiumin semakin memuncak. Pria manis itu seakan ingin meledak. Sepertinya inilah puncaknya dari seluruh luka hati Xiumin.

"Kau yang lebih dulu membahasnya!, kau membahasnya kemarin, di kapal saat perjalanan kesini. AKU MENDENGAR SEGALANYA!!"

Mata Chen terbelalak terkejut, dan Xiumin menampilkan senyum sakit hatinya melihat ekspresi itu.

"KENAPA?. TAK BOLEH?. KENAPA KITA SELALU MENGHINDARI MASALAH ITU?!. KECELAKAAN ITULAH YANG MENGHANCURKAN SEGALANYA. KAU YANG MENJADI TAKUT DARAH. AKU TAKUT PETIR. DAN TUAN BYUN YANG MENJADI TAK BISA MELIHAT. LALU KEMATIAN TUAN DAN NYONYA BESAR BYUN, KEMATIAN ORANG TUAKU, LALU... LALU.. KAU DAN AKU MENJADI ANAK DAN AYAH!!, SEMUANYA KARENA KECELAKAAN ITU. KENAPA SEMUA INI TERJADI PADA KITA?!!. TAK ADIL SEKALI!!. SEMUA INI TAK AKAN TERJADI ANDAIKAN SAJA ORANG ITU TAK PERNAH--

"**CUKUP!!. **HENTIKAN KIM MINSEOK!!" Teriakan murka Chen menghentikan Xiumin dari sikap hilang kontrolnya, menghentikan Xiumin berkata- kata sebelum segalanya menjadi terlambat dan semakin runyam.

Xiumin bungkam dengan badan bergetar kuat.

Tampak pucat pasi bagai patung es dan hanya dalam hitungan detik hingga tubuh itu rebah ke belakang, yang untung saja Chen lebih sigap bergerak hingga dapat menangkap Xiumin sebelum pria manis itu jatuh.

Dan sekarang Xiumin pingsan di dalam pelukan pujaan hatinya.

Inilah alasan Chen dan Baekhyun tak ingin membahas kecelakaan 19 tahun. Inilah alasan Chen selalu berusaha bersikap dan berkata lembut, tenang, dan santai apapun yang terjadi, dan inilah yang membuat Chen tak mengungkapkan _kebenaran_ hubungan mereka berdua kepada dunia.

Xiumin itu seperti gunung es.

Kokoh... namun dapat pecah kapan saja.

Dapat pecah karena **pukulan **kenyataan, dapat pecah karena **tekanan** emosi, dan dapat pecah bahkan hanya karena **gema suara** yang keras.

Tak seperti Baekhyun yang masih bayi saat kecelakaan naas itu terjadi, sehingga tak mengingat apapun dari kejadian tersebut selain dari hasil cerita semua orang.

Xiumin dan Chen merupakan saksi mata nyata yang masih hidup dari semua kejadian mengerikan itu. Kecelakaan itu terjadi tepat di depan mata mereka. Merasakannya langsung tentu jauh berbeda dengan hanya mendengarnya melalui cerita.

Mata jernih Xiumin yang baru berumur 2 tahun adalah saksi hidup yang menatap dengan jelas bagaimana mobil yang membawa kedua orangtuanya tertabrak dan kemudian terseret sepanjang jalan dengan brutal hingga akhirnya jatuh ke jurang.

Itu adalah kejadian yang terlalu _luar biasa_ untuk dapat di lupakan Xiumin yang saat itu bahkan baru berumur 2 tahun meskipun pria ini sangat ingin melupakannya sekarang. Terkadang tubuh lebih ingat daripada otak.

Xiumin tak hanya sekedar takut petir. Namun trauma yang Xiumin dapatkan membuat pria manis ini tak bisa menerima suara keras dan mengejutkan. Seperti petir, suara tembakan, kembang api, sirine ambulance, dan bahkan suara bentakan orang lain yang sungguh keras tepat didepannya. Segalanya terasa seperti suara tabrakan mobil yang keras bagi Xiumin. Pria mungil yang selama hidupnya tak pernah mau menonton film perang dan horor itu selalu menghindari tempat ramai macam apapun.

Dengan tangan kekarnya Chen memeluk dan menahan tubuh Xiumin di dalam pelukannya. Tanpa seorangpun ketahui, cairan hangat itu menuruni pipi Chen dengan perlahan. Pria yang sudah merasakan hidup selama 40 tahun ini membenamkan tangis pilu tanpa suara diatas bahu Xiumin yang terkulai tak sadar dipelukannya.

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku karena membentakmu.. Xiu, maafkan aku." Suara Chen terdengar bergetar disela tangisnya.

Hal ini juga menyakitkan untuknya.

Andaikan ada kata yang lebih dalam daripada **'mendamba'**, maka akan Chen gunakan untuk ditempeli dan ditulisi dalam setiap bagian diri Xiumin untuknya. Akuilah, menolak hal yang paling **didambakan **tepat di depan matamu, adakah yang sanggup melakukan itu?. Apalagi hal yang didambakan dengan suka rela dan bahkan memaksa untuk di terima. Entahlah..

Namun yang pasti, rasanya.. pasti sialan sakit untuk dilakukan.

Tapi Chen akan menahannya, dirinya akan terus menahannya. Dirinya tak akan mau bila Xiumin harus menerima hujatan seluruh negeri karena hubungan mereka,

karena Xiumin,

tak akan sanggup menahan **suara **sekeras itu.

Biarkanlah Chen menjadi seekor buaya yang terus kelaparan karena justru memilih menjaga Xiumin si Kucing, alih- alih memakannya.

"Maafkan aku Xiu. Kau terlalu imut untuk dunia ini..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

AN :

(usap air mata)

#MasihTeamXiumin #UminPastiKuat #GakNyangkaTernyataXiuminPunyaPenyakitMentalYangCukupParah #AkuMohonHappyEndingForChenMin

#SilahkanDiGeserKeChapterSelanjutnya


	21. Chapter XXI : S O R R Y

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Oh Sehun EXO, Kim Jongin EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, Do kyungsoon OC, Lee Sunmi, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun aku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 21 : S O R R Y

.

.

.

Musim Panas, 2011

**\- 08 : 10 AM -**

Chanyeol menatap dengan khawatir pada Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya, sambil menggenggam erat tangan lentik sang kekasih yang terasa sungguh dingin sejak tadi. Baekhyun tampaknya tengah gugup. Wah.. ternyata seorang CEO Byun bisa gugup juga, pikir Chanyeol.

Pagi ini, setelah menyelesaikan kasus _siapakah pemilik sah dari kaus abu- abu._

Keduanya datang ke kamar Xiumin dan Chen dengan tujuan ingin mengetahui jadwal dan persiapan kegiatan mereka yang seharusnya Xiumin laporkan beberapa menit yang lalu, namun si sekretaris kesayangan Tuan Muda Byun itu tak datang- datang juga. Xiumin bukanlah tipe orang yang menyukai keterlambatan walau hanya semenit, membuat Baekhyun langsung menyimpulkan pasti ada suatu hal yang telah terjadi.

Tepat saja tebakan Baekhyun.

Dan pemandangan wajah pucat Xiumin yang terbaring di ranjang King Size lengkap dengan selang dan jarum IV terhubung ditangan kirinya untuk memberikan nutrisi pada tubuh Xiumin yang sudah sepucat mayat itulah yang Chanyeol saksikan, dan Baekhyun rasakan.

Baekhyun sensitif pada aroma obat dan segala macam hal medis lainnya. Meski tak melihatnya, Baekhyun tahu ada yang sakit disini.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan dengan suara renyahnya.

Chanyeol dapat melihat bagaimana wajah Chen tampak sangat putus asa dan tertekan. Orang penting dari BB Entertainment itu tampak sangat tak berdaya, aura segar dan mempesona yang selama ini selalu ditampilkan tak tampak sama sekali saat ini.

Bukannya menjawab, Chen justru berlalu melewati mereka berdua. Kembali menghampiri Xiumin setelah sebelumnya beranjak pergi dari sisi pria manis kesayangannya itu untuk membukakan pintu kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chen kembali duduk di bagian samping ranjang yang Xiumin tempati.

Chanyeol mengamati bagaimana lembutnya Chen meraih tangan kanan Xiumin yang bebas tanpa jarum IV. Kemudian menggenggam tangan itu dengan penuh perasaan, seperti tengah berdoa sambil menggenggam tangan orang yang paling berharga baginya.

"Sekretaris Kim pingsan?. Humm... dia sudah lama tak seperti ini. Apa yang sudah terjadi Tuan Kim?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan suara yang lebih pelan dan lebih sopan.

Baekhyun sedang marah sekarang. Amarah yang timbul dari kekhawatiran. Di dalam hatinya Chanyeol simpulkan, pria ini memang tiada bosannya terus berusaha mengerti kekasihnya.

"Dia marah besar padaku, dia kembali membahas kecelakaan 19 tahun lalu, dan kemudian aku terlanjur membentaknya karena panik ingin menghentikan dia membicarakan hal itu terlalu jauh."

Kronologi yang sungguh singkat, jelas, dan padat.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ow.. ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol mendengar Chen berbicara dengan bahasa informal pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itupun terlihat menghela napas. Kemudian menjadi sangat bungkam dan bisu. Chanyeol bahkan yakin Baekhyun hampir tak berkedip. Kekasihnya tampak sangat tegang dan pucat.

"Maafkan aku Ahjussi." Chanyeol terbelalak mendengarnya. Kenapa Baekhyun justru mengatakan permintaan maaf.

Hei..

Kenapa Baekhyun harus minta maaf?. Kecelakaan yang mereka bahas ini adalah kecelakaan orangtua Baekhyun dan Xiumin kan?, Baekhyun tak salah apa- apa, tak ada alasan untuk meminta maaf seperti itu. Ada apa ini?.

Chen hanya diam tak mengatakan apapun.

"Apa kata dokter?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, kali ini Chen langsung menjawabnya meski dengan suara tak bersemangat.

"Dia kelelahan, kurang tidur, kurang makan, terlalu banyak bekerja, dan stress." Jawab Chen.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya berkata.

"Hari ini kita tak akan ada kegiatan apapun. Kita mulai kegiatannya besok saja. Tolong kabarkan pada semuanya bahwa mereka bebas untuk liburan dan menikmati fasilitas apapun di Resort selama sehari dan semalam sampai besok. Saya pamit." Chen hanya mengangguk saat mendengar itu, matanya sama sekali tak beranjak dari wajah pucat Xiumin yang sedang dalam keadaan tak sadar.

"Ayo kita pergi Chan.." Ujar Baekhyun berbisik pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk dan memulai langkah mereka berdua. Keduanya beranjak pergi sambil bergandengan tangan.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. Merasa gelisah namun tak berani bersuara. Alhasil Chanyeol hanya dapat menggosokkan kedua tangannya canggung. Sesekali pria kelahiran 1992 ini memainkan jarinya diatas tatto dilengannya, berusaha mencari kesibukan di atmosfer yang aneh ini.

Lihatlah Baekhyun sekarang, terdiam tak bersuara, bersandar di dinding samping pintu didepan kamar Xiumin dan Chen. Dan jangan lewatkan ekspresi wajah berpikir yang tampak sungguh kaku itu. 15 menit sudah berlalu dan Baekhyun tetap seperti itu.

Tolong jangan diamkan Chanyeol seperti ini.

Pria itu akan merasa tak nyaman.

Chanyeol akan merasa ketidakberhargaan diri yang mengerikan saat seseorang mendiamkannya, alih- alih menjelaskan padanya apa yang _salah_ disini.

Tolong beri tahu Chanyeol apa yang terjadi.

"Baek... bukankah kau sudah sedikit keterlaluan!." Chanyeol berseru protes pada kekasihnya, sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Aku adalah kekasihmu. Bila ada masalah, ceritakan padaku, kenapa kau sembunyikan sendiri. Lalu aku ini... apa..." Inilah yang Chanyeol benci dari dirinya sendiri, menjadi penggerutu dan kekanakan bila sudah merasa tak nyaman.

Detik selanjutnya Baekhyun terperanjat. Lalu dengan cepat menyambar baju Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya. Pria mungil ini baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh astaga.. Chan, maafkan aku." Ujar Baekhyun dengan panik saat mengingat apa yang sudah dirinya lakukan tanpa sadar pada Chanyeol.

Giliran Chanyeol yang terbelalak terkejut. Dirinya tak pernah melihat Baekhyun bersikap panik, "T-Tak apa Baek.. kau pasti sedang banyak pikiran.." Chanyeol bergumam sambil terkesima.

"Iya itu benar. Tapi tetap saja, harusnya aku tak mendiamkanmu, dan harusnya aku menjelaskannya padamu. Oh astaga, maafkan aku Chan. Aku berjanji hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi lagi. Aku.. Aku hanya terlalu bingung sekarang. Xiumin Hyung sudah lama tak seperti ini, jadi aku.. aku.."

"Hey.. hey.. hey.. Baek, tak apa.. aku bilang tak apa." Chanyeol dengan cepat memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang tak biasanya bersikap panik itu.

Chanyeol tertegun.

Tubuh Baekhyun dingin sekali... dan gemetaran.

**Baekhyun sedang ketakutan****.**

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tak menyadarinya?

"Baek.. Aku juga minta maaf." Chanyeol bergumam, merasa bersalah akan ketidakpekaan dirinya.

Pasangan ini ternyata masih banyak harus belajar.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Kau sudah lebih dari segalanya yang pantas aku dapatkan. Jangan minta maaf, itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung.

"Kau banyak meminta maaf hari ini?. Dan kenapa kau terus merasa bersalah?. Kau bahkan meminta maaf pada Chen Ahjussi." Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Mendengar itu membuat Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya senyuman terbit dibibirnya. Baekhyun sedang mencairkan suasana, pikir Chanyeol.

Karena, senyum Baekhyun memang selalu berhasil memberikan letupan di dada Chanyeol. Berdebar namun menenangkan.

"Aku sangat suka saat kau banyak tanya seperti ini." Komentar Baekhyun tiba- tiba, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Memandang kosong ke arah pintu kamar Xiumin dan Chen.

"Aku merasa bersalah karena diriku bahagia bersamamu. Sedangkan kedua orang itu harus merasakan siksaan hati yang kita semua tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya. Aku merasa bersalah karena aku bahagia bersamamu, sedangkan mereka berdua tak bisa merasakan bahagia yang sama." Chanyeol terdiam lama mendengar itu.

"Hentikan." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara tegas, pria tinggi ini meletakkan kedua tangannya pada kedua bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Bukan salahmu mereka tak bisa bersama Baek. Ini adalah salah mereka sendiri yang terlalu larut pada ego masing- masing. Dan Chen Ahjussi yang terlalu keras kepala." Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan sedih.

"Maafkan aku Chan.." Dahi Chanyeol mengerut.

"Baek, berhenti meminta maaf. Kau membingungkan." Ujar Chanyeol yang bingung akan kekasihnya hari ini. Chanyeol menyerah, Baekhyun terlalu membingungkan untuk ditebak isi kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku karena tak menjelaskan yang sebenarnya padamu. Aku menjelaskannya, namun tak semuanya." Chanyeol terdiam mendengar itu.

**Baekhyun berbohong padanya?, Kapan?.**

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara pelan.

"Tentang Chen Ahjussi, Xiumin Hyung, dan kenapa mereka berdua harus melewati jalan yang sulit untuk bersama." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun merasa kehilangan dan tubuhnya mulai menagih Chanyeol untuk kembali mendekat padanya.

Namun sekarang tidak bisa. Baekhyun harus menjelaskan segala hal yang selama ini dirinya sembunyikan dari Chanyeol. Dari awal sampai akhir.

Baekhyun menghela napas memulai ceritanya.

"Sesungguhnya, kecelakaan itu menghantui kami semua. Terutama Chen Ahjussi dan Xiumin Hyung, aku sudah melupakannya karena aku masih bayi saat itu terjadi, namun itu berbeda dengan mereka. Setelah kecelakaan itu, perlu waktu 10 tahun untuk Chen Ahjussi hingga dia berani mengemudi mobil lagi. Dan perlu hampir seumur hidup Xiumin hingga dia terbiasa dengan suara- suara keras. Xiumin saat kecil bahkan akan gemetaran ketakutan bila ada orang yang memukul meja dengan keras disampingnya. Xiumin mulai membaik dan terus membaik setiap tahunnya, tapi terkadang... trauma itu kembali lagi bila ada pemicu kuat, karena itulah aku dan Chen Ahjussi menghindari topik tentang kecelakaan itu didepan Xiumin Hyung. Karena itulah kami semua tak pernah menceritakan luka kami akan kecelakaan itu." Baekhyun menjelaskannya dengan suara pelan menenangkan.

Chanyeol diam mendengar itu semua dengan seksama.

"Hari itu pasti sangat mengerikan untuknya." Chanyeol bergumam pelan, menyesali akan bagaimana bisa dirinya tak memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Xiumin jugalah saksi mata kecelakaan orangtua Baekhyun, dan juga.. orangtua Xiumin sendiri.

_"Dia __marah besar padaku.."_

Chanyeol teringat kata- kata Chen tadi. Oh.. itukah pemicunya. Bila itu karena Xiumin marah kepada Chen, itu artinya.. tak jauh- jauh dari topik Chen yang terus menolak Xiumin.

"Apakah Chen Ahjussi tak akan bisa menerima Xiumin Hyung?" Chanyeol bergumam pelan.

Wajah Baekhyun kembali terlihat keruh.

"Aku rasa hal itu semakin menjadi tak mungkin. Karena hubungan mereka tak lah sesederhana Pernyataan cinta dan Penerimaannya. Chen Ahjussi adalah pria 40 tahun yang pikirannya tak sesingkat itu. Banyak faktor yang membuatnya terus menolak Xiumin dan menolak kata hatinya sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Jadi, bagaimana... sekarang... mereka.. berdua." Chanyeol sekarang menjadi takut bertanya.

Apakah **semuanya** akan baik- baik saja?

Baekhyun mendongak ke arah Chanyeol dengan wajah serius dan kaku.

"Sekarang aku beritahu kau Chan, kenapa aku tak pernah bisa memaksa Chen Ahjussi untuk menerima perasaan Xiumin. Chanyeol ah, kau tahu benar siapa itu Kim Jongdae. Pendiri dari agensi kebanggaan kita BB Entertainment. Seseorang yang sungguh berjasa dalam dunia musik Korea Selatan dan ikut dalam barisan awal yang memperjuangkan gerakan gelombang hallyu ke dunia."

"Dia adalah wajah dari BB Entertainment. Jika nama seorang Kim Jongdae rusak, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi pada BB Ent?"

Chanyeol terkesiap mendengar itu. Kenapa dirinya tak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya?.

"Intinya, Chen hancur, maka BB Entertainment juga akan ikut hancur. Dan jika itu terjadi, MAKA... seluruh Idol, Trainee, Staff, dan semua pekerja di situ akan menerima imbasnya. Layaknya kepakan sayap kupu- kupu kecil di dalam hutan bisa menghasilkan angin tornado ke desa yang berjarak ratusan kilometer jauhnya. Butterfly effect yang terjadi bila saja mereka berdua mengumumkan hubungan mereka sangatlah tak terbayangkan."

"Chen Ahjussi hanya ingin melindungi semua orang terutama Xiumin Hyung. Bayangkan ini.. Kyungsoo saja sekarang sudah memiliki 5 juta orang di fanclubnya dengan kerja sama bersama belasan merek pakaian, parfum, kosmetik, perusahaan traveling, dan banyak lagi. Yang bila nama dari agensi tempat Idol D.O bernaung menjadi rusak artinya perusahaan yang bekerja sama itu produknya yang D.O iklankan juga akan menjadi rusak. Bila itu terjadi, maka BB Grub akan mengganti uang finalti yang tak terbayangkan jumlahnya. Dan itu baru dari satu Idol. Belum lagi Idol yang lain. Namun bagiku dan Chen Ahjussi, bukan uanglah masalahnya disini, tapi Xiumin Hyung."

"Kau kira Xiumin akan baik- baik saja melawan banyaknya fans yang marah?. Kau kira Xiumin akan baik- baik saja melawan ratusan staff BB Entertainment yang menjadi pengangguran. Jika pengasuhku saat bayi saja bisa hampir membunuhku, kita tak tahu bagaimana mengerikannya orang- orang itu bisa berubah. Dan satu lagi.. bila Chen hancur, dan BB Entertainment hancur, maka..., Chanyeol ah... **kau tak akan bisa debut di agensi itu**."

Chanyeol kehabisan kata- kata.

"Kenapa kau tak menjelaskannya dari awal BAEK?!!. Kau bilang awalnya ini hanya untuk melindungi mereka dari gunjingan orang- orang, dan untuk melindungi image Jimin yang akan menjadi Idol!!!"

Baekhyun menutup matanya mendengar Chanyeol berseru keras padanya.

"Astagaaa.. bila begini, aku yang akan ikut merasa bersalah kepada mereka berdua..." Chanyeol kehabisan kata- katanya.

"Baekhyunah... kau.." Chanyeol memanggil nama Baekhyun lirih.

Pria tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan terluka dan merasa bersalah.

Merasa bersalah entah pada apa dan entah pada siapa.

Pantas saja Baekhyun sampai terdiam ketakutan tadi, Chanyeol bahkan tiba- tiba menjadi pening sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahukannya padaku yang lambat ini... pikiranku tak akan pernah sampai ke situ.. harusnya kau jelaskan dari awal..." Baekhyun merasakan sesak di dadanya saat mendengar nada lirih Chanyeol.

"Karena... Karena aku terlalu peduli padamu. Aku tak ingin kau merasa terbebani, karena itulah aku menyembunyikannya darimu. Maafkan aku Chan... maafkan aku... aku sungguh takut kau akan pergi." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tampak sungguh serba salah.

Astaga,

sejak kapan hubungan mereka berdua seperti ini.

Mereka menjadi merasa bersalah karena mereka bahagia bersama.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol meraih tubuh Baekhyun. Menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukan tubuh besarnya. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan kekarnya pada bahu kecil Baekhyun. Kali ini Chanyeol tak terkejut saat merasakan badan Baekhyun yang terasa dingin dan bergetar.

"Ssstt... tenanglah, aku tak akan pergi darimu." Chanyeol berujar dengan nada menenangkan.

"Meski aku tak bisa debut. Meski aku tak bisa menjadi Idol. Aku tetap akan disisimu." Chanyeol sungguh- sungguh mengatakannya.

**Yap. Itu serius**

Baekhyun mendongak, "Jangan hancurkan mimpimu untukku Chan. Kau lupa apa yang kau katakan sendiri padaku?. Mimpimu adalah hidupmu." Chanyeol menunduk memandang wajah kekasihnya.

Tersenyum sayang sambil memandang wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol berani taruhan, Chanyeol tak akan mendapatkan orang lain yang peduli padanya lebih daripada Baekhyun diseluruh dunia ini.

"Kau lupa apa yang aku katakan?, **aku bermimpi menjadi penyanyi yang bisa orang kenang, bukan penyanyi terkenal.**" Baekhyun menggeleng menjawabnya, menandakan dirinya tak lupa itu.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol meraih wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Mimpiku sudah kau kabulkan sejak lama Tuan Byun. Karena aku memiliki dirimu yang terus mengenang seorang Penyanyi Park bahkan bila aku hanya pergi 30 menit dari sisimu. Aku adalah penyanyi Park yang selalu di cari keberadaannya, oleh dirimu. Mimpiku telah terkabul. Kau yang mengabulkannya."

Mata Baekhyun memerah mendengar itu.

"Aku juga bingung dan merasa bersalah pada Xiumin Hyung dan Chen Ahjussi. Namun, segala hal yang terjadi pada mereka tak sepenuhnya salah kita. Tapi juga tergantung pada keputusan mereka berdua, merekalah pemegang kendali dari hidup mereka sendiri. Aku yakin Tuan Muda Byun yang hebat tak akan menelantarkan para Idol, Staff, Trainee, dan pekerja lainnya dari Agensinya bila saja agensi itu hancur. Aku juga tak keberatan bila tak menjadi Idol di BB, aku bisa berjuang lagi audisi ditempat lain. Kembali lagi... apakah Chen Ahjussi dan Xiumin cukup egois untuk berhenti mengalah kepada kita semua, kemudian memperjuangkan cinta mereka."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar itu semua, "Sekarang aku paham kenapa orang bilang punya kekasih itu menyenangkan. Aku punya teman berdiskusi dari masalahku."

"Cih.. kau baru tahu ternyata." Pria kekar penuh tatto itu kembali menenggelamkan kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Untuk selanjutnya, jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku. Jelaskan semuanya.. katakan semuanya..." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara merajuk.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

Lalu dengan nada jahil menjawab, "Aku tak bisa janji."

"Haishhhh.." Chanyeol menggerutu, dan hanya Baekhyun jawab dengan tawa renyahnya.

.

.

"OPPA!! CHANYEOL OPPA!"

Sebuah teriakan kekanakan mengintrupsi moment kedua pria ini. Sontak keduanya menoleh ke arah suara. Chanyeol mendapati Jimin yang berlari kencang ke arah mereka. Dengan perlahan keduanya memisahkan diri.

"Min- Hahhh... Hahhhh.. Minseok Oppa bagaimana?. Apa yang terjadi?" Sepertinya Chen sudah mengumumkan sesuai dengan yang Baekhyun perintahkan, kemudian memberi tahukan alasan ditiadakannua kegiatan hari ini kepada Jimin si adik sepupu Xiumin.

Tak seperti Chanyeol yang bingung harus menjawab apa agar Jimin menjadi tak terlalu khawatir.

Baekhyun justru dengan cepat langsung menampilkan senyum tenang yang teramat manis. Menakjubkan bagaimana pria mungil itu dapat menghadapi situasi mendesak dengan sangat sigap.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya pelan, Jimin yang melihat itupun langsung paham. Kemudian gadis bermarga Shin ini dengan imutnya memposisikan kepalanya tepat dibawah telapak tangan Baekhyun. Memudahkan Baekhyun yang ingin mengelus rambutnya.

"Tarik napas dulu.. tak apa Nona Jimin, dia hanya kelelahan bekerja. Ada Chen Ahjussi yang merawatnya sekarang. Eh, tapi kau tak boleh mendatangi mereka. Kita semua tak boleh mengganggu mereka. Kita berikan dua orang itu waktu berduaan hari ini." Baekhyun memberikan nada jenaka diakhir kalimatnya.

Jimin terdiam sebentar mendengar itu, kemudian balas tersenyum kepada Baekhyun meski tahu, Baekhyun tak akan melihat senyumnya.

"Jadi, Oppaku sungguh tak apa?" Tanyanya lagi memastikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Jimin.

Terlihat oleh Chanyeol bagaimana Jimin menghela napas lega. "Astaga.. aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun saat Chen Ahjussi mengatakan Oppaku pingsan, aku tak sadar justru berlari turun dari lantai 4 menggunakan tangga darurat bukannya pakai lift." Ujar gadis mungil ini dengan polosnya.

"Kau sudah tenang sekarangkan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Jimin, dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

Chanyeol berdehem tak enak hati.

"Aku rasa kau harus memperbaiki riasanmu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan sungguh pelan, merasa takut menyinggung Jimin.

Jimin pun menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. Kemudian dengan sigap merogoh ponsel genggam miliknya dari kantung hotpantsnya, dan segera menghidupkan kamera bagian depan untuk bercermin.

Mata Jimin terbelalak menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri.

Rambut yang acak- acakan dan kentara sekali hanya disisir dengan tangan. Alis yang sama sekali tak simentris dan rapi, eyeliner yang telah luntur karena keringat dan meleleh bagaikan mata hantu dibagian bawah matanya, kemudian jangan lupakan lipstick yang sudah tampak seperti Harley Quinn. Sebenarnya apa yang Jimin lakukan sambil berlari menuruni tangga sebanyak 2 lantai.

"HUAAA... CHANYEOL OPPA SUDAH MELIHAT AIBKU!!." Jimin langsung berteriak dengan suara tangisan palsu.

Jangan ditanya dimana gadis itu sekarang. Saat menyadari situasinya, Jimin langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Berlari pergi secepat mungkin menjauh dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ingat jangan pakai tangga lagi, pakai lift saja!. Kau sedang pakai heels!" Chanyeol berteriak mengingatkan sahabat mungilnya itu.

Sontak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa bersama, seolah- olah sebelumnya tak terjadi pembicaraan yang memusingkan diantara mereka berdua. Astaga Shin Jimin... ada- ada saja. Sekhawatir apa dia hingga menjadi seperti itu.

"Dia sungguh imut." Komentar Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol berdehem menyetujui.

"Aku harap dia bertemu dengan pasangan yang baik. Tapi siapapun itu, aku rasa sulit untuk mendapatkan Jimin. Karena pria atau wanita itu harus lebih dulu lolos seleksi ketat dari aku, Xiumin Hyung, dan Chen Ahjussi. Kami sedikit terlalu protektif padanya, apalagi Xiumin Hyung." Chanyeol memandang wajah kekasihnya saat Baekhyun mengatakan itu.

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang ayah yang tak rela melepaskan putrinya." Komentar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih sudah ikut mengalihkan fokus Jimin dari topik kondisi Oppanya. Xiumin Hyung pasti tak ingin terlihat seperti itu di depan adik sepupunya." Ujar Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum maklum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Jadi kita free hari ini kan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, dan dibalasi dengan anggukan dari orang nomor satu BB Grub itu.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada sang kekasih.

Baekhyun tampak tersenyum lembut. "Ayo kita pikirkan sambil sarapan, aku lapar setelah _bertaruh_ bersamamu." Chanyeol tersenyum cerah mendengarnya, kemudian dengan sigap menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, membawa keduanya berjalan menuju lift untuk turun ke lantai 1, tempat BB Restaurant berada.

"Tuan Muda Byun.. seingatku, kau _sangat_ ingin memakai kaus berwarna abu- abu hari ini. Kenapa sekarang memakai kaus yang lain?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan amat menyebalkannya mulai menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol.

"Diam!." Serunya kesal, dan dibalas dengan tawa puas oleh Chanyeol yang telah sukses menggoda kekasihnya.

Keduanya kompak melangkah menuju arah lift berada, namun terhenti sebentar, saat Chanyeol melihat ada orang lain didepan mereka.

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik sedang memperbaiki rambut dan bajunya disalah satu cermin yang ada di dinding koridor hotel ini.

"Siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol dengan bisikan.

"Kau sudah cantik apapun yang kau pakai Kyungsoon ah. Selamat pagi." Chanyeol berujar ramah kepada gadis itu, dan secara tak langsung memberitahu Baekhyun siapakah gadis yang bersama mereka.

Tampak wajah Kyungsoon yang terkejut dan menoleh dengan cepat menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sekarang bergabung dengannya.

Berselang sedetik, wajah terkejut itu berubah menjadi senyuman hangat.

"Terimakasih. Selamat pagi juga Chanyeol Oppa.. Tuan Muda.." Ujar Kyungsoon dengan ramah.

"Tidurmu nyenyak malam tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol basa- basi.

Kyungsoon tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan Oppa?" Tanya Kyungsoon balik, dengan sopan dan penuh tata krama membalas basa- basi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol justru tersenyum sangat cerah. "Tidurku tak terlalu nyenyak,namun malamku selalu menyenangkan." Jawabnya penuh keambiguan dan tentunya hanya dapat di mengerti oleh dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam pun menoleh kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Dengan senyuman lebar Chanyeol menoleh kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau mengigau." Jawabnya jujur.

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak, aw.. jarang sekali kita bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun. Lihatlah bagaimana Kyungsoon menatap setiap ekspresi yang Baekhyun tampilkan dengan tatapan antusias dalam diamnya.

"Benarkah?!" Tanya Baekhyun tak menyangka.

"Apa yang aku katakan dalam tidurku?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, ragu.

"Tak terlalu jelas. Kau hanya bergumam, merintih, dan merengek seperti anak anjing selama 40 menit nonstop. Dan itu imut sekaliiii..." Nah, kali ini Chanyeol tak jujur, dan pria tinggi itu mencubiti kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas sebagai pelampiasan gugupnya yang telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa geli.

"Hentikan Chan.. sakit. Tapi, aku sungguh mengeluarkan suara seperti itu saat tidur?" Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang ada dipipinya.

Chanyeol mengangguk bersemangat.

Baekhyun mengalihkan fokusnya pada arah gadis yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton mereka berdua.

"Seingatku, sore kemarin aku mengumumkan, kamar lantai 2 khusus pria dan kamar lantai 4 khusus wanita, jadi... sedang apa kau disini Kyungsoonnie?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara ramah dan sopan.

Kyungsoon menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan cukup lama.

"Saya ingin mengajak Kyungsoo Oppa sarapan, Tuan Muda." Jawabnya dengan suara lembut yang sopan sekali.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoon dengan semangat.

"OH! Kami berdua juga!. Ingin bergabung bersama kami saja?. Ayo kita sarapan bersama.." Ajak Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang.

Kyungsoon terlihat berpikir, tampak ragu. Sedangkan Baekhyun justru menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kau jadi semangat sekali setelah mendengar nama Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya dengan suara menyelidik.

Ow

Chanyeol telah salah bersikap.

"Aha aha hahaha.. Kau tahukan Baek. Saat kau sudah bersikap atau menyukai sesuatu terlalu lama. Hal itu menjadi kebiasaan."

Baekhyun membuang mukanya dari Chanyeol.

"Akui saja bahwa kau memanglah Fans Do Kyungsoo luar dalam." Ujarnya sinis.

"Haishhh.. aku sudah tak mengidolakannya lagi!" Chanyeol berseru tak terima, namun Baekhyun mengabaikan itu dan justru tersenyum kearah Kyungsoon didepan mereka.

"Tak usah ajak Oppamu. Kau saja yang sarapan bersama kami ya.." Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoon dengan ramah.

Tampak mata Kyungsoon terbelalak terkejut, kemudian menampilkan wajah ragu seraya menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Apakah saya tak akan menganggu Tuan Muda dan Tuan Park?. Saya rasa lebih baik saya bergabung bersama maid yang lainnya saja." Ujar Kyungsoon menolak dengan bahasa yang otomatis menjadi formal bila sudah berbicara dengan Bos Besarnya.

"Aku bersikeras. Ayo, kita sarapan bersama saja Soonie, kau ingin sarapan bersama kami?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

Chanyeol hampir saja tertawa.

Kau bertanya seolah- olah ada saja pekerja Mansion Byun yang berani menolak permintaanmu, pikir Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat Baekhyun yang sedang bermain- main dengan otoritasnya.

Dan Kyungsoon?

Tentu saja akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk setuju, tak mungkin gadis itu menolak bila sang Tuan Muda sudah bersuara.

Humm...

Bagaimanakah sarapan hari ini akan berlangsung?

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

AN :

**uhuk uhuk uhuk **(batuk palsu)

Maaf ya reader... karena sudah menyembunyikan fakta baru di atas dengan sangat lama. Saya mikirnya, gak seru aja kalau langsung di ungkapkan kemarin :D

Silahkan dibaca Chapter selanjutnya.


	22. Chapter XXII : Secret Love Song

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Oh Sehun EXO, Kim Jongin EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, Do kyungsoon OC, Lee Sunmi, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun aku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 22 : Secret Love Song

.

.

.

Musim Panas, 2011

**\- 08 : 10 AM -**

Di waktu yang sama di saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang mendatangi kamar Xiumin dan Chen.

Kedua gadis di tangga darurat lantai 4 ini justru menampilkan aura permusuhan yang sungguh pekat. Gelap sekali.

"Katakan sebenarnya.. apa yang sedang kau rencanakan." Ujar gadis bermata kucing yang tampak sudah cantik dengan riasan lengkapnya di pagi hari.

Gadis berambut lurus hitam di depannya terlihat menampilkan wajah bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Jimin ah?. Rencana apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada seolah- olah ada yang menanyakan pertanyaan paling sulit didunia kepadanya.

Jimin memutar bola matanya.

"Berhenti menampilkan wajah palsumu dasar rubah!" Teriaknya kesal.

"Jimin, sekedar mengingatkan saja, aku lebih tua darimu, sopanlah sedikit. Tuan Muda Byun pasti sudah mengajarkanmu sopan santun." Ujar gadis berambut hitam lurus itu.

Jimin berdelik, "Aku hanya akan menghormati orang yang pantas di hormati. Iya, Tuan Muda sudah mengajariku sopan santun, tapi ingat ini... Tuan Muda juga tak pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi penggemar gilanya, DO KYUNGSOON-SSI" Tampak wajah Kyungsoon berubah tersinggung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"OH! Kau tahu benar apa maksudku." Suara menghina Jimin terdengar menyebalkan sekali ditelinga Kyungsoon.

"Tidak.. aku tak mengerti." Ujar Kyungsoon dengan wajah angkuh.

Membuat Jimin tertawa jahat.

"HA! Lihatlah, kau akhirnya menampilkan wajah aslimu." Ujarnya puas.

Dan Kyungsoon sudah terlalu kesal untuk kembali menampilkan topengnya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Tanya Kyungsoon dengan suara yang sangat dingin, tak ada kesan ramah sama sekali.

Jimin menatap takjub sekaligus jijik pada gadis didepannya. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang hidupnya amat sangat palsu, pikirnya.

"Aku hanya mau tahu tentang apa yang sedang kau lakukan dan apa yang kau rencanakan?, jika kau mengerti maksudku." Tanya Jimin dengan santai sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya.

"Memangnya kau siapa ingin tahu apa yang aku lakukan?. Apapun yang aku lakukan, tak ada hubungannya dengan dirimu." Kyungsoon menjawab dengan nada dingin, kemudian beranjak ingin pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar maid cantik.." Jimin menahan tangan Kyungsoon.

"Kau tanya aku siapa kan?. Aku Shin Jimin, fans dari Park Chanyeol." Jimin berucap dengan bangga.

Mendengar nama Chanyeol dibawa- bawa, kilatan tertarik terlihat dari mata Kyungsoon. Intuisi gadis pintar namun licik ini sungguh berjalan dengan akurat.

"Ohhhh.. ternyata kau menyukai pria itu, seleramu rendah sekali. Yah... aku rasa itu cocok untukmu." Kyungsoon berujar meremehkan.

Bukannya tersinggung, Jimin justru tertawa keras hingga terpingkal, membuat Kyungsoon jengah melihatnya. Merasa ditertawakan.

"Kau tak penasaran kenapa aku tertawa?" Jimin bertanya dengan suara geli setelah menyelesaikan tawanya.

Kyungsoon hanya diam. Terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya ataupun menjawab.

"Kau mengatakan seleraku rendah hanya karena menyukai Chanyeol Oppa. Lalu bagaimana dengan Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun?. Chanyeol Oppa bahkan sudah menjadi kekasihnya."

Mata Kyungsoon terbelalak menatap Jimin, dan Jimin balas dengan seringai puas.

"Apakah secara tak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa selera Tuan Muda Byun kita rendahan, Kyungsoon eonni?" Jimin tampak puas melihat ekspresi panik dan kesal Kyungsoon.

"Bukan begitu maksudku.." Suara Kyungsoon mengecil diakhir kalimatnya, kemudian mendengus kesal sambil berdelik menatap Jimin.

"Ohh.. memang begitulah maksudmu." Dan tentu sudah menjadi tugas Jiminlah untuk tak mempercayai apapun yang Kyungsoon katakan.

Kyungsoon menggeram kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu heh?!. Kenapa kau repot sekali mengurusi hidupku?" Tanyanya kesal.

Jimin berdelik jenaka.

"Menyebalkan bukan?" Tanyanya, dan Kyungsoon hanya memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Rasanya kau ingin menarik rambutku bukan?" Tanya Jimin lagi memanasi.

Jimin mengibaskan rambut coklatnya dengan anggun dan sedikit berlebihan. Dirinya sudah berdandan dengan sangat baik dan bahkan sampai mengatur rambutnya dari subuh tadi, jadi Jimin sudah merasa cantik sekali.

Saat berperang, senjata dan pelindung adalah hal yang paling utama.

Begitu juga dengan perkelahian antar wanita, wajah yang cantik dan penampilan adalah perlindungan utama, kemudian otak yang pintar dan kata- kata tajam adalah senjatanya.

Jimin sudah memenuhi syarat itu, jadi ayo kita menangkan pertarungan ini.

"Itulah yang membuat aku penasaran. Sebenarnya apa maumu Do Kyungsoon. Kenapa repot sekali mengurusi hidup Tuan Muda Byun dan kekasihnya?" Jimin bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar menyebalkan sekali, seolah- olah Kyungsoon hanyalah hama yang menganggu tanaman.

Kyungsoon memandangnya kesal.

Jimin mengangkat bahunya seolah tak acuh, "Baiklah.. ayo kita lewatkan saja bagian itu. Tak penting juga mencari tahu alasanmu, tentang kenapa kau berkelakuan seperti ini. Ayo kita bahas hal yang lebih menarik." Jimin menyeringai.

"Kau tahu kenapa Tuan Muda Byun tiba- tiba memanggilmu begitu saja saat di kapal kemarinkan?. Wahh.. bagaimana bisa Tuan Muda tahu bahwa kau disitu." Kyungsoon tampak menggepalkan tangannya, namun tak bersuara sedikitpun.

Sebelah alis Jimin terangkat saat melihat reaksi itu.

"Ohhh.. kau sudah tahu ternyata, astaga, kau sudah tahu dan masih saja mengikuti Tuan Muda Byun layaknya orang terobsesi. Dimana urat malumu, sudah putus?"

Waw... itu kasar sekali.

"Diam kau." Kyungsoon berdesis seperti ular.

Dan tentunya itu tak akan mempan untuk orang secerewet Jimin.

"Ow ow ow.. itu sungguh ilegal bila kau menyuruh orang yang suka bicara untuk diam tak bicara. Lagipula aku baru mulai." Jimin mengibaskan tangannya santai, kemudian terkekeh geli.

"Astaga Do Kyungsoon, kau sudah tahu, bahwa Tuan Muda Byun menyadari bahwa selama ini kau yang mengikutinya dan memotretnya setiap hari, Seulgi Eonni sudah memberitahunya beberapa minggu lalu. Tuan Muda Byun juga tahu bahwa kau selalu berusaha mengambil shift orang lain untuk bisa berjaga malam di depan kamarnya, dan pastinya masih banyak lagi hal gila lainnya yang kau lakukan. Tuan Muda sudah menyadarinya, aku dan Oppaku juga sudah menyadarinya, Oppamu juga, kami semua diam karena Tuan Muda yang menyuruh kami diam, namun ternyata kau sudah tahu, tapi bagaimana bisa kau masih saja punya muka untuk terus mengikuti Tuan Muda Byun?" Tanya Jimin.

"Kau setidak tahu malu itu ya?. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memohon maaf pada Tuan Muda dan kemudian pergi sejauh mungkin darinya karena sudah tak memiliki wajah lagi untuk aku tampilkan di Mansion miliknya. Bagaimana kau bisa tetap berjalan dengan wajah tegak heh?."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan hingga terus menunggui kamar seorang pria saat malam- malam. Apa kau berharap dia akan menidurimu?"

**PLAK!!**

Panas Jimin rasakan dipipi kirinya, dan wajahnya terasa kaku menghadap ke kanan karena tamparan keras itu.

"Sudah aku bilang tutup mulutmu, kau tak tahu apa- apa. Kau bertanya kenapa aku masih melakukannya heh?. Bukankah sudah jelas?. Karena Tuan Muda Byun saja tak keberatan dengan hal itu." Kyungsoon berkata dengan suara yang amat sangat dingin.

"IYA! DIA TAHU!. Tapi apa dia melarangku melakukannya?. Tapi apakah setelah tahu itu dia memarahiku?. Tidak bukan?, menurutmu kenapa?. Ya, karena dia juga menyayangiku. Dia membiarkan aku melakukannya, dia tak pernah memarahiku ataupun melarangku, dia membebaskan aku mengikutinya ataupun memotretnya. Aku melakukannya hanya karena aku menyukainya, dan dia juga menyukaiku!. Yang aku lakukan hanyalah seperti itu, aku tak pernah menyakiti ataupun membahayakan Tuan Muda."

Jimin tertawa geli seperti orang gila.

"Kau sungguh tak waras ternyata. Baiklah.. baik.. anggap saja seperti itu. Lalu kau kira Tuan Muda akan diam saja setelah dia tahu ternyata kau menganggu Chanyeol Oppa kemarin?" Kyungsoon sempat menampilkan wajah panik, namun gadis itu segera mengendalikan ekspresinya.

"Aku tak pernah menganggu Park Chanyeol." Ujarnya.

Jimin berdelik kesal.

"Mengaku saja rubah sialan!. Kau suka melihat Chanyeol Oppa menderita bukan?!" Jimin berseru kesal.

Kyungsoon hanya menampilkan wajah angkuh.

"Dia pantas menderita."

Jimin menatapnya garang.

"Aku peringatkan ya kau Do Kyungsoon. Aku tak sebaik Tuan Muda Byun yang diam saja meski tahu ada gadis gila selalu mengikutiku. Aku juga paling benci saat ada orang lain menganggu orang yang aku sayangi. Sekali lagi kau mengusik Chanyeol oppa. Maka aku akan membakar rambut arang mu ini!!!" Jimin mengibas rambut Kyungsoon perasaan jijik.

Terlihat wajah tersinggung Kyungsoon yang sudah memerah karena marah. Hanya perlu sedetik hingga gadis itu menyerang rambut Jimin dengan kedua tangannya. Menarik rambut coklat sebahu milik gadis Shin itu dengan kekuatan penuh.

"AKHHHHH HEY!!" Dan tentunya Jimin akan membalas dengan cara yang sama.

Dan perkelahian ala kaum hawa yang telah dilestarikan selama berabad- abad itupun terjadi.

Keduanya berkelahi layaknya dua kucing liar, sungguh berantakan sekali. Umpatan, pukulan, cakaran, dan jambakan terjadi begitu saja. Puluhan menit itu berlangsung dan sepertinya tak akan berakhir jika saja suara ponsel keduanya tak berdering keras, membuat kedua gadis ini sama- sama beranjak menjauh dari satu sama lain.

Keduanya dengan kompak merogoh telepon genggam milik masing- masing. Kyungsoon dari kantung rok tennisnya, sedangkan Jimin dari hotpants putihnya. Style musim panas, saat- saat dimana pakaian pendek bisa dipakai.

Keduanya mendapatkan kabar yang sama. Tentang kegiatan hari ini dibatalkan dan semua peserta MT dibebaskan liburan dan menikmati fasilitas hotel.

"Sebenarnya ada apa.." Jimin tentu tahu hal ini tak mungkin terjadi kecuali ada masalah yang terjadi, membuat Jimin langsung berdelik kearah Kyungsoon dengan curiga.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun." Ujar Kyungsoon dengan cepat setelah merasakan tatapan curiga Jimin kepadanya.

Jimin mendengus, "Lebih tepatnya, kau belum melakukan apapun. Kau akan.. melakukannya."

Baru saja Kyungsoon ingin protes, Jimin sudah lebih dahulu membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, dan memegang ponsel yang ditempelkan pada telinganya sendiri dengan tangan kiri.

"Minseok Oppa apa yang - eh? Ini Chen Ahjussi?. Kenapa acara hari ini batal, ada masalah apa?. Emm.. oh.. ya.. APA?!. Kamar kalian dia lantai berapa?!!. Aku akan kesana sekarang!!" Jimin telah melupakan segalanya, gadis itu langsung mematikan panggilan, kemudian berlari menuruni tangga darurat ini menuju ke lantai bawah, meninggalkan Kyungsoon sendiri tanpa menoleh ke arah gadis itu sama sekali.

Kyungsoon menatap kepergian Jimin dengan kesal.

"Selalu terasa menyebalkan walau hanya dengan melihat wajahnya, Shin Ji Min. Si gadis beruntung kesayangan semua orang. Harusnya kau jangan menyukai Park Chanyeol sedalam itu. Kau akan menyesalinya..." Gumamnya pada Jimin yang sudah tak terlihat lagi, kemudian dengan sedikit tergesa ikut menuruni tangga, mengikuti Jimin.

_"Tuan Muda Byun pasti bersama Sekretaris Kim sekarang." _Ujar Kyungsoon didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

**\- 09 : 00 AM -**

"Sirup mapel berada di arah jam 10, puding labu di jam 11, susu stroberi di arah jam 1, air putih di jam 3, garpu dan pisau di arah jam 5 , dan pancake porsi besar kesukaanmu di arah jam 6. Selamat menikmati menu sarapan kesukaanmu Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, lalu mulai memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat itu.

Chanyeol merasa cukup bangga pada dirinya sendiri untuk hal kecil seperti berhasil menjelaskan letak makanan kepada Baekhyun. Membuat Chanyeol terus memandangi Baekhyun yang tengah makan pelan- pelan. Membuat Kyungsoon yang berada dihadapan mereka berdelik tak suka kepada Chanyeol yang dianggapnya telah lancang melakukan itu.

"Kau sedang menatapku kan?" Tiba- tiba Baekhyun bersuara.

Chanyeol tersentak terkejut, kemudian tergagap panik, menyadari apa kesalahannya. Di depan mereka, Kyungsoon tampak menunduk, seolah tengah melihat piring makanannya, padahal gadis itu tengah diam- diam tersenyum senang karena tahu Chanyeol sebentar lagi akan dimarahi.

"Kau sedang menatapku kan tadi Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, karena tak ada tanggapan.

Chanyeol menghela napas menyesal.

"Iya.. Maafkan aku." Jawab Chanyeol jujur kemudian meminta maaf.

Tampak Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, kemudian kembali mengiris pancakenya dengan potongan yang berantakan dan memakannya dengan perlahan seperti biasa. Chanyeol merengut lucu, tak suka dengan sikap diam Baekhyun.

"Baek.. kau marah?" Tanyanya pelan.

Baekhyun mengunyah sebentar, kemudian menelan makanannya. "Tidak.. kenapa aku harus marah padamu?" Baekhyun justru bertanya balik.

"Karena aku terus menatapmu saat makan. Sedangkan aku tahu kau tak suka itu." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar.

"Aku memang tak terlalu menyukainya, tapi bila itu orang lain, kalau itu kau... aku tak akan marah."

Mata Chanyeol bersinar penasaran sekaligus tersanjung. Namun hanya sebentar, kemudian raut bingung itu kembali terpampang seperti biasanya saat pria itu penasaran akan sesuatu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menanyakan aku sedang menatapmu atau tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Kemudian Baekhyun menoleh kepada Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya, lalu tersenyum manis pada sang kekasih, mata Baekhyun tampak melengkung dengan indah.

"Aku takut kau justru memandangi Kyungsoon yang berada di depan kita. Aku dengar Kyungsoon wajahnya cantik sekali, banyak pekerja pria Mansion yang ingin mendekatinya, tapi sayangnya si Kyungsoon tak tahu."

Chanyeol shock mendengar itu.

"Hanya karena itu?!!"

Chanyeol merengut lucu.

"Hey! Kau sudah menakutiku!. Aku kira tadi aku sudah menyinggung hatimu. Oh ya ampunnn.." Chanyeol mengelus dadanya lega.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan makannya. Chanyeol menggeleng maklum melihat itu, pikirnya Baekhyun pasti tengah menggodanya lagi.

Namun perkataan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol beralih memandang gadis yang ikut sarapan bersama mereka.

"Karena kau kembaran Kyungsoo jadi kau juga baru lulus SMA tahun inikan Kyungsoon?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoon menjawab itu dengan anggukan yang ditutup dengan senyuman ramah.

"Melihat kau yang tak berencana kuliah dan sekarang bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan ayahmu. Apakah kau tipe gadis yang suka menikah muda, mempunyai suami baik, dan hidup sejahtera menjadi ibu rumah tangga?" Tanya Chanyeol blak- blakan kepada Kyungsoon.

"Kau terlalu blak- blakan Chan." Baekhyun memperingatkan namun dengan nada lembut pengertian.

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya, baru saja ingat bahwa dirinya kembali berlaku tak peka.

"Oh.. maafkan aku. Apakah aku tak apa menanyakan hal semacam itu Kyungsoon?. Aku tentu tak keberatan bila kau tak ingin menjawabnya dan membahas hal lainnya saja." Ujar Chanyeol pada Kyungsoon.

Gadis itu menggeleng ringan, "Tak sama sekali Chanyeol Oppa, tanyalah apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, aku sama sekali tak keberatan." Ujarnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk senang mendengarnya. Kemudian berdelik jenaka pada Baekhyun disampingnya.

"Kau dengar itu Baek. Dia tak keberatan, kaulah yang berlebihan sekarang." Chanyeol mendorong bahu Baekhyun dengan main- main. Kyungsoon berdelik diam- diam melihat bagaimana Chanyeol berlaku sungguh _kasar_ menurutnya. Padahal Chanyeol sama sekali tak menyakiti Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun justru membalas Chanyeol dengan memukul bahu pria itu dengan pelan. Namun Chanyeol mengaduh palsu seolah- olah itu adalah pukulan yang sangat keras.

"Aku tahu. Jangan ganggu aku makan. Dan berhenti bersikap berlebihan.."

Chanyeol merengut tak suka, merajuk palsu pada kekasihnya. Benar- benar tak sesuai dengan bentuk badan.

"Dasar pria membosankan." Nah.. ternyata sekarang Chanyeol sudah berani mengejek Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan mengiris pancakenya.

"Dasar pria lugu." Balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Kau pendek." Dan Chanyeol juga tak mau kalah.

"Setidaknya IQku lebih tinggi darimu."

"Kau sensitif seperti anak perempuan."

"Kau saja yang terlalu tak peka Chan."

"Haishh.. kenapa kau tak mau kalah sekali."

"Kau yang tak mau kalah. Lagipula dari awal aku hanya menjawab apa yang kau katakan. Aku hanya menyeimbangkan keadaan."

Nah.. itu ada benarnya juga.

Ya ampun.. Sudahlah..

Chanyeol menghela napas pasrah, percuma saja mengajak Baekhyun berdebat. Tak akan ada kata menang untuk dirinya. **Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengalahkan seorang Byun Baekhyun,** Chanyeol menyeringai dalam hati.

Namun aku tak mungkin melakukan itu sekarang, pikir Chanyeol lagi.

Eh?

"Haishh.. aku bahkan sampai lupa tentang apa yang aku bicarakan dengan Kyungsoon tadi." Gumam Chanyeol sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Kyungsoonnie, melihat kau yang tak berencana kuliah dan sekarang bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan ayahmu. Apakah kau tipe gadis yang suka menikah muda, mempunyai suami baik, dan hidup sejahtera menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja?. Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan seorang calon yang menurutmu sempurna sekarang?"

Dengan santainya Baekhyun mengulang setiap kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan tadi dengan akurat seakan sudah menghapalnya, ingatan Tuan Muda ini sungguh kuat.

Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya bahagia.

"Nah, itu dia!. Eh?? Tapi aku tak menanyakan pertanyaan terakhir itu Baek..." Ucapan Chanyeol berubah menjadi gumaman setelah menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan mendapati wajah Baekhyun tampak sungguh dingin dan kaku.

Lalu tatapan Chanyeol beralih kepada gadis di depan mereka. Chanyeol terkejut melihat bagaimana pucatnya Kyungsoon sekarang. Gadis itu memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan mata bersinar cemas, keringat dingin bahkan terlihat dipelipisnya.

"S-Saya sudah selesai makan. Permisi. Terimakasih makanannya." Dengan cepat gadis itu beranjak pergi, Chanyeol berani bersumpah bahwa dirinya melihat tangan Kyungsoon bergetar kuat sekali saat meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, kemudian tergesa pergi.

Chanyeol memandang itu semua dengan bingung dan serba salah.

Suasana ini terlalu canggung.

Chanyeol mulai merasa tak nyaman.

"Apakah kita berdua sudah menanyakan hal yang sangat menyinggung dia Baek?. Dia sensitif membicarakan tentang pernikahan dan calon suami ya?. Astaga, apakah aku benar- benar tidak peka sekali?. Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf padanya setelah ini, sebelumnya aku juga pernah menyinggung Kyungsoon dengan menanyakan kenapa dia hanya jadi Maid sedangkan Oppanya adalah Idol dan aktor terkenal." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan santainya kembali memakan pancake kesukaannya. Kemudian meminum susu stroberi yang juga kesukaannya.

"Tenang saja, dia tak tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya, tapi lebih kepada **penanya**nya." Ujar Baekhyun setelah menelan beberapa teguk susu.

"Ohh.. dia tersinggung padamu?. Kau juga pernah menyinggungnya sebelumnnya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Tak pernah. Aku tak pernah menyinggung Kyungsoon sekalipun dan itulah kesalahannya, kesalahanku. Mulai sekarang aku akan sering menyinggungnya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?. Kyungsoon membuatmu kesal?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, "Karena dia pernah menyinggungmu." Ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol memutar otaknya, untuk mengingat kapan Kyungsoon pernah menyinggung dirinya.

"Aku rasa tak pernah." Jawab Chanyeol dengan ringan.

Baekhyun menghela napas sabar. Astaga, sebenarnya Nyonya Park makan apa saat hamil hingga melahirkan seorang putra yang selain hatinya yang bersih, otaknya pun jauh dari kata _prasangka buruk_. Chanyeol sungguh tak pernah curiga bahwa orang lain punya niat jahat padanya ya. Benar- benar pria yang positif sekali.

"Saat di kapal Chan, dan kau mengurung diri di kamar, aku mencarimu karena kau menghilang, dan Jimin memberitahuku tentang apa yang sudah terjadi. Katanya Kyungsoon sudah mengatakan hal yang mengada- ngada tentang aku dan Kyungsoo kepadamu." Baekhyun mengingatkan.

Chanyeol pun membuat mulutnya jadi berbentuk O.

"Ohhh.. saat itu. Jadi Kyungsoon mengada- ngada, kenapa dia melakukannya?. Apakah dia sengaja mengerjaiku, dan senang melihatku cemburu. Haishh.. aku tak tahu maid Mansion Byun ternyata bisa jahil juga." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan saja pemikiran Chanyeol itu, "Lain kali jangan mempercayai ucapan orang lain tentang aku, tentang kita, dan bahkan tentang dirimu sendiri kecuali itu memang berasal dari mulutku langsung ya. Ingat itu." Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan perlahan disetiap katanya, seolah ingin membuat Chanyeol benar- benar mengingat hal ini.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Oke.. aku akan menanyakannya padamu saja mulai sekarang." Ujar Chanyeol mantap.

Baekhyun mengangguk puas mendengarnya.

"Pertanyaan pertama, apa benar kau dan Kyungsoo terjebak friendzone dan harusnya kalian bisa jadian bila saja aku tak ada?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara sakit hati, karena inilah hal yang paling menyakitinya kemarin.

Baekhyun menghela napas, merasa menyesal karena kekasihnya harus mendengar hal seperti itu. Pasti sangat menyakitkan, terlebih bila itu adalah Chanyeol, pria yang bahkan akan resah bila ada orang yang menolak jabatan tangannya atau sapaan paginya, karena merasa seolah tak diperlukan.

Apalagi bila harus mendengar bahwa ternyata kekasihnya kemungkinan menjadi kekasih orang lain andaikan saja dirinya tak ada. Itu kejam sekali.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo bisa dibilang memang terjebak friendzone, namun lebih tepat lagi disebut cinta sepihak karena aku si pihak sahabat dan hanya Kyungsoo yang pihak mencinta, kurasa begitu. Aku dan Kyungsoo bukanlah sepasang sahabat yang saling mencintai dan takut menyatakan perasaan masing- masing dengan alasan tak ingin merusak persahabatan yang sudah terjalin lama. Aku dan dia tak pernah seperti itu, dan juga bukanlah tipe orang yang seperti itu. Kyungsoo sudah pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku." Baekhyun menjelaskannya dengan sangat jelas.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh antisipasi.

"Dan jawabannya?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Ehhhh tunggu.. tunggu... biar aku yang menebaknya." Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menjawabnya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menghentikan Tuan Muda itu.

Baekhyun menjadi terdiam, membiarkan Chanyeol menebaknya.

Chanyeol berdehem sebentar.

"Berdasarkan ciri khas seorang Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun yang baik hati, kau pasti menjawabnya seperti ini, **'Terima kasih atas perasaan tulus anda Tuan Do. Tapi maafkan saya, karena saya tak dapat memberikan kembali kasih sayang dalam bentuk yang sama, bila anda tak keberatan, apakah anda masih bersedia bersahabat bersama saya?'**, kau menjawabnya begitu bukan?"

Sontak saja Baekhyun tertawa dengan renyahnya.

"Wah! Bagaimana kau bisa menebaknya.. kau bahkan mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sama persis." Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol dengan pelan sambil tertawa.

Mendengar itu membuat Chanyeol ikut tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Wahhhh.. Baekhyun, kau kejam sekali... itu penolakan yang mengerikan.."

Keduanya larut dalam tawa bahagia, tanpa menyadari bahwa meja makan di belakang mereka ada seseorang yang tengah merengut kesal dan berdelik marah.

"Sudahlah Soo.." Kai dengan senyum geli menepuk kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

"Mereka membicarakan masa kelamku.. hueeeee.. buang aku ke rawa- rawa sekarang jugaa..." Rengek Kyungsoo yang berakhir dengan pria mungil itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya di meja, terlalu malu untuk menampilkan wajahnya lagi.

Dan Kai hanya menatap gemas pada kekasihnya yang pagi ini tiba- tiba menjadi out of character setelah mendengar Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun yang disayanginya menceritakan masa lalu mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah mendengarkan semua pembicaraan yang terjadi di meja makan di depan mereka. Membuat Kai berpikir, apakah Kyungsoo setidak peduli itu pada kembarannya hingga sama sekali tak khawatir pada Kyungsoon yang sudah Baekhyun singgung dengan keras.

Sekali dengarpun Kai langsung tahu, maksud perkataan Baekhyun pada Kyungsoon adalah; **Banyak yang menyukaimu, pria yang kau anggap _sempurna_ ini mengharapkanmu mencari pria lain saja.** Baekhyun terlalu lembut menolak gadis itu, meski tetap saja, pasti terasa menyakitkan.

"Padahal Kyungsoon sudah sering membawakanmu makan siang dan lain- lainnya ke Agensi. Kenapa kau tak memikirkannya sama sekali, apa kalian sungguh saudara kembar?" Tanya Kai karena merasa janggal.

Sontak Kyungsoo bangkit dan duduk tegak setelah mendengarnya.

"Justru karena kami kembarlah aku tahu bahwa semua perilakunya itu tak tulus. Ada yang sedang dia cari di Agensi, dan aku tak tahu apakah itu..." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan, sedikit mengkhawatirkan kelakuan dari saudara kembarnya.

Kemudian pria bernama panggung D.O itu menatap wajah tertawa bahagia Baekhyun yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tak bisa memarahinya karena Tuan Muda Byun melarang kami melakukannya. Sepertinya Tuan Muda Byun memutuskan untuk membiarkan Kyungsoon mengekspresikan **cintanya** yang menurut Kyungsoon benar. Aku rasa sekaranglah saat dimana adik kembarku itu menerima gilirannya untuk merasakan bagaimana sakitnya cinta di tolak."

Kai mengangguk paham mendengar itu.

"Aku rasa pemikiran Tuan Byun sangatlah unik. Daripada menghentikan orang yang berencana melakukan sesuatu yang _mungkin jahat_ padanya. Dia lebih memilih untuk menunggu dan mengamati dengan tenang apa yang akan terjadi. Sembari mempersiapkan diri untuk melawan dan menyelesaikannya. Dia tak membenci saudara kembarmu, sebaliknya, Tuan Byun justru peduli padanya. Tuan Byun baik sekali. Dia sama sekali tak membedakan seluruh pekerjanya bagaimanapun sifat kalian." Kai ikut berkomentar.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan takjub.

"Eoh? Kau bisa menebak Tuan Byun." Gumam Kyungsoo dengan wajah tak percaya.

Kai tersenyum tenang.

"Semakin lama diamati, Tuan Byun ternyata tak serumit yang orang kira. Cukup mudah menebaknya, dia sepertinya tipe orang yang bertindak dulu baru bicara, karena itulah orang- orang bingung dengan hal yang dia lakukan. Justru, Kyungsoon lebih aneh daripada Tuan Byun. Kenapa adikmu sifatnya seperti itu?"

Dan sepertinya Kai adalah tipe orang yang tenang dan diam, namun banyak tahu.

"Sesungguhnya Kyungsoon itu awalnya polos dan manis. Dia mulai berubah akhir- akhir ini. Entahlah apa yang sudah terjadi, meski kami berdua cuek satu sama lain, tapi kami tak pernah merugikan orang lain. Baru kali ini dia... seperti itu." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya.

"Keluarga kalian hanya kurang komunikasi saja." Kai berkomentar dengan terus terang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit.

"Kau benar. Harusnya aku lebih peduli pada adikku. Ini adalah salahku." Gumam Kyungsoo.

Kai mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Dan salah Kyungsoon juga yang tak berbicara padamu terlebih dahulu. Kita terkadang tak perlu harus ditanya dulu baru mengungkapkan isi hati kita. Mengungkapkan isi hati tanpa harus diminta merupakan bentuk dari sebuah kepercayaan. Kyungsoon belum mempercayaimu. Itu juga karena kau tak mempercayainya. Sudah aku bilang, kalian berdua kurang komunikasi."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan dalam.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Hyung?"

"Kau ingin bagaimana?" Tanya Kai balik.

Kyungsoo menampilkan wajah berpikir.

"Emm.. aku akan mengajaknya bersantai berdua kemudian mengajaknya bicara saja, mumpung sekarang kita tengah liburan."

Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda sang kekasih.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah.. Sana..." Kai berkata dengan sungguh ringannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, membuat bibirnya menampilkan bentuk hati yang selama ini selalu sukses melelehkan hati penggemarnya. Kemudian mencium pipi Kai dengan cepat sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung... Dadah.." Dan akhirnya beranjak pergi dengan cepat, mulai mencari dimanakah keberadaan sang adik beda 30 menitnya.

Kai menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dengan senyuman tenang, seraya balas bergumam.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.."

Pandangan Kai kemudian beralih menjadi menatap pria tercantik yang pernah di lihat oleh Kai sepanjang hidupnya. Jangan salah, bagi Kai, Kyungsoo memanglah yang terindah. Namun Baekhyun memang memiliki kecantikan yang amat sangat sulit untuk dipungkiri, Kai hanya memberikan komentar secara objektif.

Daripada terpesona dengan wajahnya. Kai lebih terpesona pada cara berpikir dari Bos Besarnya itu. Contohnya sekarang, sepertinya Baekhyun teramat peka untuk menyadari bahwa orang- orang terdekatnya sedang mempunyai masalah masing- masing dan masalah kepada satu sama lain. Sehingga dia mengatur acara ini, memberikan semua orang sebuah ruang dan waktu.

Sesungguhnya hal termahal yang Baekhyun berikan pada pekerjanya bukanlah uang atau fasilitas mewah disini.

Tapi waktulah yang diberikan olehnya. Baekhyun memberikan waktu kepada semua orang.

Untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya berharga dan dicintai seperti Chanyeol.

Waktu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan terpendam seperti Jimin.

Untuk memberikan waktu kepada Sehun dalam usahanya merelakan sang mantan tersayang.

Untuk memberikan kesempatan kepada Kai yang sangat ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya di depan khalayak ramai.

Memberikan waktu kepada Kyungsoo untuk lebih memikirkan orang di sekitarnya karena pria itu terlalu cuek akan sekitar.

Baekhyun tak membedakan sama sekali, dia bahkan memberikan Kyungsoon waktu untuk menikmati dan mengekspresikan obsesi serta kecemburuannya.

Lalu memberikan waktu untuk Xiumin dalam mengungkapkan seluruh isi hati dan amarahnya yang telah menumpuk.

Dan terakhir, memberikan waktu untuk Chen, agar pria 40 tahun itu kembali memikirkan apakah tindakan yang selama ini dilakukannya adalah keputusan yang terbaik, atau tidak.

.

.

.

Chen masih dalam posisi yang sama. Mengenggem tangan Xiumin yang tak sadarkan diri. Sudah berjam- jam dan Xiumin masih juga belum membuka matanya. Chen sama sekali tak beranjak dari sisi Xiumin sedari tadi kecuali menunaikan perintah Baekhyun untuk menghubungi seluruh peserta acara mereka, dan sesekali ke kamar kecil, selain itu Chen akan selalu menghabiskan waktunya sambil menatap kucing kesayangannya ini.

Chen tak ingin Xiumin sendirian saat bangun nanti.

"Satu hal yang paling aku syukuri dalam hidupku adalah... saat aku membujukmu untuk ikut bersamaku saja, daripada ikut bergabung dengan orangtuamu di perjalanan menuju Seoul hari itu. Terimakasih sudah menerima tawaranku hari itu." Chen bergumam.

"Kau memiliki kebiasaan bicara pada orang yang sedang tak sadar ya?" Chen terbelalak mendengar Xiumin membalas kata- katanya.

"Kau sudah sadar!" Chen berseru tak percaya, menatap mata Xiumin yang sekarang telah terbuka dan memandang langit- langit kamar hotel ini dengan pandangan kosong.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?. Kau pusing?. Ada yang sakit?" Tanya Chen dengan beruntun.

Xiumin tak menjawabnya, justru memilih berbalik dengan pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chen. Berbalik memunggungi ayah angkatnya itu. Hati Chen melengos melihatnya.

"Hei... Xiu, katakanlah sesuatu.. Lihat aku." Chen mendekatkan dirinya, duduk di bagian ranjang tepat disebelah Xiumin, menarik bahu pria berpipi chubby itu agar kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

Xiumin masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Ada yang sakit?" Tanya Chen lembut, seraya mengelus rambut Xiumin.

"Sudah tak terasa sakit lagi.." Xiumin berkata lirih.

Kemudian menatap mata Chen dengan tatapan sayu.

"Aku sudah mati rasa."

Rasanya sungguh sesak melihat pria yang selama ini sangat pantang menyerah dan seakan tak kenal lelah bisa tampak selemah ini.

"Aku tak mengantuk bahkan saat sudah larut malam. Aku tak merasa lapar bahkan saat aku ingin makan. Aku tak lelah bahkan saat sudah bekerja seharian dan semalaman. Dan aku tetap tak membencimu bahkan setelah kau berlaku jahat sekali... aku bertanya- tanya.. apakah sekarang aku sudah tak dapat merasakan apapun."

Chen menggigit lidahnya untuk menahan nyilu hati saat mendengar itu.

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal seperti itu.. itu tak benar." Chen masih mengelus rambut Xiumin.

Xiumin tersenyum lemah.

"Kalau begitu buktikan.. buktikan bahwa itu tak benar." Ujar Xiumin tegas ditengah suaranya yang terdengar sangat lemah.

"Bagaimana?. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?" Tanya Chen, dirinya tahu Xiumin memiliki suatu hal yang dirinya ingin Chen lakukan untuknya.

Bukannya menjawab, Xiumin justru menarik kerah piama Chen yang tak pernah berganti sejak malam tadi.

Chen mengerjap saat merasakan napas Xiumin terhembus di dalam mulutnya, kemudian kembali mengerjap saat merasakan bibir mungil Xiumin mulai bergerak pada bibirnya.

Mata Chen terbelalak saat menyadari apa sebenarnya hal yang Xiumin inginkan darinya.

Dengan sentakan kuat Chen menjauh dari Xiumin.

"Ya ampun, tidak Xiu.. aku tak bisa melakukannya denganmu." Chen berujar panik.

Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya, mata itu memandang Chen dengan lemah dan berkaca- kaca.

"Jadi, kau juga akan menolakku, bahkan bila aku menawarkan tubuhku... kau menerima banyak jalang diluar sana, tapi kenapa aku tidak.."

Adakah yang lebih memilukan daripada itu.

Seputus asa apakah Xiumin sampai benar- benar menurunkan harga dirinya hingga seperti ini.

Chen ikut menatap Xiumin dengan frustasi.

"Karena kau lebih berharga daripada itu, apakah kau tak mengerti juga. Tidak, jangan buat aku menjadi penghancur putraku sendiri." Chen masih menjadi keras kepala.

"Aku bukan putramu.. tidakkah kau mengerti itu juga?" Balas Xiumin.

Pria berwajah imut bagai kucing itu bangkit dari duduknya dengan lemah. Kemudian mendekati Chen yang juga tengah duduk diranjang yang sama dengannya. Jarak keduanya dekat sekali.

"Tidakkah kau juga menginginkan aku?" Xiumin memainkan kancing piama Chen, sedikit menyerngit karena merasakan sakit sebab menggunakan tangan kirinya yang masih tersambung dengan IV.

Jika saja Chen dapat menjawabnya, Chen akan meneriakkan, AKU SANGAT MENGINGINKANMU, tapi apalah daya... Chen tak bisa, bukan tak mau.

"Sekarang aku berpikir, dapat memiliki tubuhmu walau tak memiliki hatimu sepertinya tak buruk juga. Setidaknya aku tak akan kau tatap sebagai anak kecil atau putra kecilmu pada saat seperti itu." Xiumin mengatakannya sambil menunduk dan memainkan kancing piama Chen, sudah tak mempunyai muka lagi untuk ditampilkan pada si ayah angkat. Xiumin merasa rendah sekali sekarang.

Dirinya merasa seperti jalang yang tengah merayu untuk ditiduri ayah angkatnya sendiri.

"Anggap saja hal ini terjadi karena salahku. Akulah yang memaksamu. Akulah yang menjadi penanggung dosanya. Aku yang melecehkanmu dan kau dapat menuntutku setelahnya. Aku yang sungguh ingin melakukannya, dan semua ini terjadi karenaku.. jadi.. maukah kau-

Xiumin tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya, mata kucingnya terbelalak merasakan tangan Chen yang membekap bibirnya, kemudian mendongak menatap Chen yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata asing yang selama ini Xiumin tak pernah lihat.

Itu adalah tatapan marah.

Dan Chen tak pernah marah pada Xiumin, sampai hari ini.

"Berhenti.. berhenti merendahkan dirimu. Dan bila ada orang yang harus disalahkan disini. Bila ada pemaksaan disini. Bila ada yang harus dituntut karena melakukan pelecehan. Dan bila ada yang harus menanggung dosa besar karena melakukannya, katakan pada semua orang nanti,... akulah orangnya"

**DEG**

Mata Xiumin terbelalak lebar.

Jadi,

beginikah rasanya dicium terlebih dahulu oleh orang yang kau cintai.

Bagaimana bisa rasanya semembahagiakan ini?. Hati Xiumin sampai terasa sesak karena menanggung letupannya.

Dengan menahan air mata bahagia, Xiumin menutup matanya. Kemudian membalas setiap kecupan dan lumatan memabukkan yang Chen berikan.

Rumor itu tak berbohong.

Chen adalah playboy yang dapat mencium seseorang dengan sialan baiknya.

Meski ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka, namun inilah pertama kalinya Chen sungguh- sungguh mencium Xiumin tanpa embel- embel untuk sekedar menghormati perasaan Xiumin saja.

Sekarang bukan Xiumin yang mencium Chen.

Namun Chen yang mencium Xiumin.

Melupakan sejenak apa sebab dari hal yang dilakukannya ini.

Melupakan sejenak apa akibat dari hal yang dilakukannya ini.

Biarkanlah Chen, sekali saja, dalam hidupnya, mengungkapkan segala hal yang dirinya ingin ungkapkan. Mengungkapkan dengan tersirat segala hal yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan tersurat.

Sekali saja..

Biarkan Chen sekali saja... melupakan bahwa mereka adalah ayah dan anak.

Bisakah dunia menerimanya?.

Xiumin merengek saat Chen mengangkat tubuh lemahnya ke atas pangkuan pria itu masih sambil menciumnya dengan irama seolah tak ada hari esok. Membuat bagian bawah tubuh keduanya bergesekan lembut, dan jangan tanya bagaimana nikmatnya friksi yang diberikannya. Kepala Chen terasa pening dan kosong dibuatnya. Napas pria itu terasa sangat memburu berhembus dileher Xiumin, Chen menyusuri leher putih itu dan merasakan aroma Xiumin yang memabukkan.

Chen menciumi setiap jengkal leher Xiumin bagaikan pecandu narkoba bertemu heroin.

Xiumin menutup matanya rapat dan tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan lenguhan merespon kuatnya Chen yang mulai menghisap dan menjilat lehernya bagai vampire, tak peduli apakah itu akan meninggalkan bekas atau tidak. Xiumin terlalu masa bodoh untuk itu.

Sambil memeluk kepala Chen yang sekarang berada didepan lehernya, sambil meremat rambut Chen dengan pelan, Xiumin menarik kepala Chen dengan perlu sedikit paksaan untuk memberi jarak diantara keduanya.

Mata Xiumin terbuka, begitu pula dengan Chen yang balas menatapnya.

Xiumin tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Chen dengan mata berkaca- kaca.

"Pelan- pelan saja.. aku tak ingin ini cepat berakhir." Xiumin mengucapkan itu dengan sangat lembut.

Chen hanya mengangguk membalasnya.

Xiumin kembali membuka mulutnya untuk berkata, "Aku mencintaimu.. Paman Dae. Dari hari kelahiranku, hingga sekarang. Aku mencintaimu.", dan raut wajah gelisah adalah apa yang Xiumin dapatkan sebagai balasan.

"Sttss..." Xiumin menenangkan Chen dengan mengelus dahi pria 40 tahun itu yang tampak mengerut tegang.

"Tak apa, tak usah dijawab, aku tahu.."

Xiumin terbelalak melihat airmata meleleh menuruni pipi pria pujaannya.

Dengan panik Xiumin menyeka air mata Chen yang seakan tak mau berhenti itu.

Pria itu memandang Xiumin dengan penuh pujaan, dambaan, dan ribuan jenis cinta yang sayang beribu sayang tak dapat terungkapkan. Pasti selama ini berat... sungguh berat bagi Chen yang harus menahannya seorang diri.

"Pria tua ini menangis saat diranjang, sungguh tidak seksi sekali.." Xiumin sontak tertawa setelah mendengar itu.

"Dan aku adalah pasien yang menggoda seseorang bahkan dengan selang infus ditangannya. Sungguh tak seksi sekali." Balas Xiumin.

Chen menggeleng.

"Kau sangat seksi Xiu.. jauh lebih seksi daripada yang pantas aku terima.."

Xiumin tersenyum mendengar itu, seraya menahan tubuhnya dengan menggantungkan lengan kanannya pada leher Chen, saat pria Kim itu kembali mengangkat tubuh Xiumin untuk kemudian direbahkan dengan lembut pada kasur empuk ini.

Di saat Xiumin merasakan Chen menduduki perutnya.

Di saat Xiumin merasakan Chen mulai melepaskan kancing piamanya satu persatu.

Di saat tangan hangat itu dengan lembut mulai berani menyentuhnya dengan lebih jauh lagi.

Xiumin merasakan itu dengan menutup matanya.

Seraya berdoa,

Semoga ini bukanlah mimpi yang akan hilang begitu saja saat dirinya membuka mata.

Mata Xiumin tampak berkilauan menatap Chen yang berada diatasnya. "Kenapa?" Chen bertanya pada Xiumin yang terdiam memandangnya.

Xiumin menggeleng malu dan tersenyum.

"Aku hanya bersyukur ternyata ini bukanlah mimpi."

Chen balas tersenyum. Kemudian berkata,

"Aku juga." Seraya kembali memangut bibir ceri yang sudah menjadi candunya itu,

ralat,

bibir saja tak cukup.

Segalanya dari Xiumin adalah heroin bagi Chen. Xiumin bagaikan narkoba baginya. Terlarang.. namun terlalu nikmat untuk dilewatkan dan terlalu kuat untuk dilepaskan.

Tolong biarkanlah Chen menikmati kecanduannya hingga puas saat ini.

Tolong..

Biarkanlah..

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

AN :

**Why can't you hold me in the street?~**

**Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?~**

**I wish that it could be like that~**

**Why can't we be like that?~**

**CAUSE I'M YOURSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! HUWOOO UOOO~**

Readers : Thor berhenti nyanyi thor, suara kamu gak enak.

Author : Yaelahh... kan pengen nyanyi lagu Secret Love Song karena chapter ini terinspirasi dari lagu itu. Meski udah jarang nempelin bagian lagu atau bagian buku di ff ini, pokoknya konsep **READ my MUSIC **nya itu gak boleh hilang. POKOKNYA FF INI HARUS KAYA LAGU YANG DIBACA DAN BACAAN YANG DI LAGUIN!.

Readers : Kami gak mau tahu itu thor, kami mau tahunya kenapa kamu lama update thor?

Author : Ohhhhhh.. itu, Masalah Wifi. Itulah masalahnya :D. Sorry ya, udah bikin kalian kangen, kangen sama cerita ini maksudnya :D . Kalian mah gak ada yang kangen sama aku hiks : ( /canda :D

**Terima Kasih Kepada :**

**Chanbeepark, elroseline, CHANBAEQ, ameliya13, ChanBaek09, BaekFlo, SehunSapiens, kekei-chan, Cheonsa528, strawbaeki, Pita388, myut, danactebh, baekyyeun, byuncyxx, jungkkhope, kenzoev, Guest, dan alifiyahfarah**.

**Terima Kasih juga kepada reader lain yang sudah membaca, menyukai, dan mengikuti FF yang ceritanya sungguh memusingkan ini ehehe.**

**Inget yaaa... Jaga kesehatan semuanya~**

**Sampai bertemu di Chapter selanjutnya. Lets Love Eri /Bow**


	23. Chapter XXIII : I'm Afraid

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Oh Sehun EXO, Kim Jongin EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, Do kyungsoon OC, Lee Sunmi, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun aku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 23 : I'm Afraid

.

.

.

Musim Panas, 2011

Di dalam kamar VIP bernomor 2199 di BB Resort and Hotel, terlihat siluet dua orang yang tampak manis dan menggemaskan dengan si mungil yang hanya memakai atasan piama merah maroon kebesaran, sedangkan pria satunya hanya memakai bawahan piama merah maroon tersebut. Keduanya tampak duduk berpangkuan pada kursi goyang di depan jendela besar kamar itu. Membuat kedua orang ini tampak bersinar terang diterpa cahaya matahari tengah hari musim panas.

Xiumin menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman sambil membaca koran paginya walau ini sudah tak pagi lagi. Merasakan bagaimana punggungnya bertemu dengan dada bidang polos tanpa baju milik pria yang sedang memangkunya. Lalu menikmati hangatnya lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Itu adalah lengan Chen, yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya seraya memangku dan memeluk Xiumin diatas kursi goyang dikamar ini. Keduanya ikut bergerak mengikuti kursi kayu yang terus bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang tersebut.

"Kau tidur?" Bisik Xiumin tanpa menoleh pada Chen, masih fokus pada korannya. Sedikit tersenyum saat melihat ternyata berita akan seluruh staff BB Entertainment yang diliburkan tanpa alasan telah masuk ke dalam salah satu rubrik koran pagi ini.

"Hei bangunlah, ada namamu di koran." Xiumin menoleh ke belakang, kemudian menggigit hidung mancung Chen dengan main- main.

Sontak Chen membuka matanya merasakan itu, "Aku bersumpah itu akan menjadi cara membangunkan paling aku sukai mulai sekarang. Kau menggemaskan." Ujar Chen seraya menguap, dan Xiumin tertawa mendengarnya.

Chen tersenyum mendengar itu. Dengan perlahan meraih wajah Xiumin yang sudah menoleh kearahnya, memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut dan penuh pada bibir pria manis kesayangannya, lalu berkata lembut, "Rasanya sudah lama tak mendengarmu tertawa. Aku sangat suka kau banyak tertawa. Banyak- banyaklah tertawa Xiu." Xiumin tak meresponnya, pria mungil itu tak akan menyanggupi hal yang belum tentu bisa dirinya sanggupi. Chen tersenyum melihat bagaimana kuatnya karakter _putra _kesayangannya.

"Jadi, ada apa hingga kau membangunkan tidur siangku, kucing kecil?" Tanya Chen, seraya menciumi leher Xiumin dengan tak tahu malunya.

Xiumin merasakan bulu romanya meremang geli. Membuatnya kembali menghadap ke depan, fokus pada koran ditangannya, "Hentikan itu Pak Tua, dan lihat ini." Chen menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Xiumin, lalu menatap bagian koran yang Xiumin tunjukkan padanya.

"Mereka bingung kenapa gedung BB Ent tampak sepi, dan mengatakan bahwa kau tak bisa dihubungi sejak kemarin untuk dimintai keterangan dan penjelasan. Hei Pak Tua, apa kau menolak seluruh telepon dari wartawan itu?" Tanya Xiumin seraya menoleh ke belakang lagi, menatap Chen.

"Entahlah..." Chen justru menjawab asal sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Xiumin, kemudian menyembuyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher si mungil.

Xiumin menghela napas, Chen menghindari topik tentang wartawan, BB Entertainment, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya sedari tadi.

"Paman Dae.." Panggil Xiumin pelan, seraya menutup matanya, merasakan geli saat telapak tangan Chen mulai bermain di paha mulusnya yang tak tertutup apapun.

"Kau belum siap mengatakannya pada dunia bukan?" Gerakan tangan Chen berhenti mendengar itu, bibir keduanya tertutup rapat dan sunyi, namun tubuh keduanya tetap terus bergerak mengikuti irama kursi goyang yang sedang mereka duduki bersama ini.

"Wahhh.. sudah lama sekali aku tak memangkumu diatas kursi goyang. Aku rasa terakhir kali kita lakukan saat kau sekolah dasar. Saat itu kau hanya setinggi dadaku." Xiumin menghela napas mendengar itu, Chen mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

_Baiklah... ayo lupakan dunia luar untuk s__aat ini_, pikir Xiumin menyerah.

"Kau benar. Saat itu aku merajuk padamu karena kau tak datang ke pertemuan orang tua dan tak melihatku tampil bernyanyi didepan semua orang. Aku terus mengatakan, 'Paman Dae jahat.' sepanjang hari. Aku terus meneriakimu dan memukulimu, dan akhirnya kau menggendongku, kemudian memangkuku di atas kursi goyang dirumah kita. Lalu menyuruhku bernyanyi secara eksklusif padamu.. Oh ya, sebenarnya kenapa kau tak bisa datang pada pertemuan orang tua hari itu?." Xiumin memutuskan mengikuti arah pembicaraan Chen saja.

Chen tersenyum lembut.

"Karena pekerjaan tentu saja. Saat itu tahun 2000 bukan?, kau baru berumur 11 tahun. Dan Ayahmu ini sedang mempersiapkan debutnya BoA. Ya ampun, tetap saja aku salah hari itu, karena seharusnya kau tetap lebih penting daripada BoA, dan harusnya aku menyaksikan kau bernyanyi didepan semua orang sambil memamerkan pada orang tua lainnya yang ada disana bahwa kau adalah putraku. Maafkan aku ya.." Xiumin diam mendengarkan itu, sejujurnya dia tak sakit hati lagi akan hal itu, toh sudah lama berlalu.

Chen kembali menciumi leher Xiumin, sepertinya kita dapat menyimpulkan bagian tubuh Xiumin manakah yang menjadi favorit dari pria Kim ini.

"Kau masih menulis lagu Xiu?" Tanya Chen disela ciumannya, Xiumin mengangguk seraya menutup matanya menahan geli.

"Aku kira kau sudah berhenti.." Ujar Chen lagi, lalu meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Xiumin.

Xiumin membuka matanya, menatap ke depan dengan pandangan menerawang. "Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti heh?, aku adalah _putra_ dari Penyanyi dan Penulis Lagu Kim Jongdae yang terkenal, aku hidup dikelilingi musik sejak kecil. Meski aku tak mungkin menuruni bakatmu, setidaknya, adalah hal masuk akal jika aku tertular sedikit." Chen tersenyum menatap siluet samping wajah chubby Xiumin.

"Bisa kau nyanyikan lagu ciptaanmu, yang terbaru?" Pinta Chen, membuat Xiumin terdiam memikirkannya.

"Baiklah.. Tapi jangan terlalu keras mengkritik laguku ya Tuan Chen, aku bukan penulis lagu profesional." Ujar Xiumin dengan nada bercanda dan Chen terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Baiklah.. aku paham, bernyanyilah... aku rindu suaramu." Xiumin mengangguk mendengar itu.

Xiumin menarik napas.. kemudian menghembuskannya lagi.

Menutup mata, lalu memulai nyanyiannya. Memenuhi ruangan hotel sunyi itu dengan suara lembutnya.

**_Sumanheun soeumdeul meomchwojin bangane, joyonghi nuneul gama._** **_Geurigo saenggakhae neul hamkke issneun... neol. Uhumm.._**

**_( Di kamarku, suara-suara yang tak terhitung jumlahnya menjadi berhenti. Aku diam-diam menutup mata. Dan aku memikirkanmu, yang selalu bersamaku. Uhumm..)_**

Chen tersenyum, sepertinya Xiumin menulis lagu tentang mereka berdua. Dan sepertinya Xiumin menulis lagu ini di dalam kamarnya sambil menghindari suara berisik.

**_Eotteon saenggagi, nareul honjaman namgil ttae, uril tteoollyeo. I bulbit gadeuk uriui_**, **_ongiga nal gamssa ana._**

**_( Setiap kali aku sendirian, aku memikirkan hal ini. Aku memikirkan kita. Dalam cahaya ini, kehangatan kita menyelimutiku )_**

Suara Xiumin memang tak seindah suara Chen. Namun Xiumin memiliki jenis suara yang bisa masuk ke dalam jiwa orang lain hanya dengan sekali mendengarnya. Karena Xiumin selalu bernyanyi dengan sepenuh hati. Dan hati Chen menjadi sesak mendengar setiap lirik yang Xiumin nyanyikan. Sepertinya ini lagu tentang kerinduan.

Xiumin membuka matanya, kemudian menoleh ke samping, mempertemukan tatapan mereka berdua. Lalu mulai melanjutkan nyanyiannya lagi.

**_Dagawajullae jogeum deo gakkai, ireohge ne gyeote meomulgo sipeo. Malhaji anhado gwaenchanha. Ne nuneul bomyeon al su isseo da neukkyeojyeo. Barabwajullae nae ane bichnaneun. Deoeopsi areumdaun saram._** **_Neoneun naega geotneun modeun iyu_**

**_( Apakah kau akan datang sedikit lebih dekat?. Aku ingin tetap di sisimu, seperti ini. Tak apa-apa, bahkan jika kau tak mengatakan apapun. Saat aku melihat matamu, aku tahu, aku bisa merasakan semuanya. Apakah kau akan melihatku?. Kau bersinar dalam diriku. Tak bisa lebih indah lagi daripada ini. Kau adalah alasan mengapa aku terus berjalan )_**

Chen yang lebih dulu memutus pandangan keduanya. Mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah depan saat mendengar lirik itu. Xiumin sungguh mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya dalam sebuah lagu ternyata.

Terlihat wajah kecewa Xiumin melihat Chen yang tak mau menatap wajahnya lagi. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan bagian kedua dari lagunya dengan suara yang lebih rendah.

**_Oraedoen iyagi, nanwossdeon useumdeul, gomaun neoui maeum. Neon naboda nal deo, jal aneun geot gata. Singihae_**

**_(Kisah-kisah lama, tawa yang kita bagikan. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas hatimu itu. Aku pikir kau mengenalku lebih baik daripada diriku sendiri. Luar biasa)_**

**_Eotteon nugunga, neoreul jichige mandeul ttae,_** **_uril tteoollyeo. I noraecheoreom neoreul deo,_** **_ttaseuhi anajul geoya_**

**_(Saat seseorang membuatku lelah. Aku memikirkan kita. Sama seperti lagu ini. Aku akan memelukmu lebih hangat lagi)_**

Suasana di antara kedua orang ini semakin sunyi senyap. Keduanya menjadi serba salah dan bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa.

Xiumin menghela napas. Memilih mempersingkat lagunya langsung ke bagian akhir saja.

**_Dagawajullae jogeum deo gakkai. Ireohge ne gyeote meomulgo sipeo. Malhaji anhado gwaenchanha. Ne nuneul bomyeon, al su isseo da neukkyeojyeo. Barabwajullae nae ane bichnaneun. Deoeopsi areumdaun saram. Neoneun naega geotneun modeun iyunikka_**

**_(Apakah kau akan datang sedikit lebih dekat?. Aku ingin tetap di sisimu, seperti ini. Tak apa-apa, bahkan jika kau tak mengatakan apapun. Saat aku melihat matamu, aku tahu, aku bisa merasakan semuanya. Apakah kau akan melihatku?. Kau bersinar di dalam diriku. Tak bisa lebih indah lagi daripada ini. Kau adalah alasan mengapa aku terus berjalan)_**

**_Eotteon iyudo eopseo, neoreul saranghaneun geon. Dareun saramboda, neol nae maeum_** **_gajang keun jaril jugo sipeo ~_**

**_(Tak ada alasan untuk mencintaimu... Aku hanya ingin memberimu tempat terbesar di hatiku. Lebih... dari... siapapun~)_**

Xiumin menyelesaikan nada terakhirnya.

Chen kembali menatap siluet samping wajah putra kecilnya.

"Itu lagu yang indah.." Chen berkomentar.

"Dan menyedihkan.. aku tahu." Ujar Xiumin menimpali, lalu menunduk.

"Semua hal indah memang selalu terasa menyedihkan Xiu. Karena itulah banyak orang menangis saat mendengarkan lagu yang sangat indah, melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah, dan segala momen indah yang terjadi dalam hidup orang- orang, selalu ada air mata didalamnya. Karena keindahan itu... memang menyedihkan." Xiumin kembali mendongak, memikirkan kata- kata dari Chen.

Chen mencoba menampilkan senyum ringan seraya menghela napas. Berusaha meringankan sesak didadanya. Tanpa sadar ternyata hembusan napasnya justru menerpa leher Xiumin, membuat Xiumin berjerngit geli. Chen tersenyum dengan lebar setelah melihat itu, kemudian kembali menciumi leher putih yang sudah dihiasi banyak sekali tanda merah keunguan milik putra angkatnya sendiri.

"Kalau kita pikir lagi, hari ini sungguh mirip dengan hari itu, saat aku tak bisa datang ke pertemuan orangtua dan tak bisa melihatmu bernyanyi. Kau marah, berteriak, dan memukuliku. Hari ini aku menggendongmu kembali ke kamar seperti hari itu. Aku kembali memangku mu diatas kursi goyang, dan kau juga akhirnya bernyanyi untukku. Humm.. Rasanya sudah lama tak mendengarmu bernyanyi.. Aku sempat terkejut mendengar suaramu yang sekarang ternyata indah sekali." Xiumin berdelik mendengarnya, seraya berusaha menjauhkan lehernya dari kecupan bibir Chen yang semakin intens saja.

"Tadi kau mengatakan sudah lama tak mendengarku tertawa, lalu sudah lama tak memangkuku, dan sekarang sudah lama tak mendengarku bernyanyi... wahh, sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kau tak memperhatikan aku yang semakin hari semakin cantik ini heh?" Chen memandang bibir kecil itu dengan gemas, rasanya menyenangkan melihat Xiumin yang cerewet dan berceloteh seperti anak kecil.

Ini dia.. _putra _kecilnya telah kembali.

"Kau benar... waktu cepat berlalu, dulu saat kau masih kecil, aku bisa dengan santainya memandikanmu. Tapi sekarang, aku rasa bisa _lain _ceritanya."

Xiumin membuang muka mendengar itu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah malu.

"Sejak kapan putraku tumbuh menjadi pria semenarik ini heh?. Aku bingung kenapa kau tak pernah dapat kekasih walau sudah menjadi pria seimut ini." Komentar Chen.

Xiumin membuang napas kasar.

"Itu karena kau Pak Tua. Kau menatap garang pada semua teman pria ataupun teman wanitaku yang datang kerumah, bahkan bila mereka datang hanya untuk kerja kelompok saat aku masih sekolah ataupun hanya rekan kerja saat aku sudah bekerja sekarang." Chen tertawa mendengar gerutuan Xiumin. Membicarakan ini membuat Chen teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ngomong- ngomong Xiu, aku dengar Choi Suho anak Pak Choi Siwon pemilik Bank SS yang menyewa seluruh isi gedung besar milik BB di daerah Gangnam, mengajakmu makan malam. Lalu aku dengar kau menolaknya." Xiumin membelalakkan matanya.

"Darimana kau tahu?!" Tanya Xiumin terkejut, lalu detik selanjutnya menampilkan wajah seperti teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ohhh.. pasti Jimin yang memberitahumu." Tebak Xiumin tepat sasaran.

Chen mengangguk menanggapi. "Bagaimana ini Xiumin, kau dalam masalah, kau telah melewatkan seorang pewaris bank besar. Itu kerugian besar untukmu." Ujar Chen dengan nada suara menggoda.

Xiumin menampilkan wajah berpikir, "Setidaknya sekarang aku mendapatkan pewaris sebuah Perusahaan Hiburan yang sungguh besar, jadi tak apa." Xiumin tersenyum kepada Chen saat mengucapkan itu.

Chen tersenyum mendengarnya. Paham bahwa Xiumin sedang membicarakan dirinya.

"Oho.. belum tentu Tuan Muda Byun mewariskan BB Entertainment padaku. Kita tak tahu apa isi dari surat wasiat milik Tuan Muda." Xiumin memutar bola matanya.

"Kau berkata seolah- olah ada orang lain yang akan Baekhyun percayakan saja untuk mengurus agensi kesayanganmu itu." Komentar Xiumin, dan Chen tersenyum tenang menanggapinya.

"Aku memang harus memberikan agensi itu ke orang lain Xiu." Jawabnya.

Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Xiumin.

Chen menjawabnya dengan mencium pelipis pria mungil itu terlebih dahulu, baru berkata, "Kenapa kau bertanya bila kau sudah tahu jawabannya kucing kecil..", dan Xiumin terdiam mendengarnya.

"Jangan katakan, itu demi aku?" Xiumin bertanya ragu.

Dan Chen hanya menatap Xiumin dengan senyuman sebagai balasan. Membuat Xiumin bungkam seribu bahasa.

_Jadi begitu rupanya, bila Chen ingin memiliki Xiumin. Maka Chen harus melepaskan BB Entertainment._

**Pengorbanan besar harus dilakukan untuk sebuah keinginan yang sebanding besarnya.**

_Pengorbanan yang manakah yang akan Chen berikan. Dan keinginan yang manakah yang akan Chen perjuangkan._

_Inilah yang disebut dengan __**pilihan**._

_Akan ada salah satu yang harus dikorbankan._

_Dan pertanyaannya sekarang adalah.._

_Yang mana?_

**.**

**.**

"AAAKHHH!!" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring saat tubuhnya Chanyeol angkat dengan begitu mudah, kemudian pria tinggi itu menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun begitu saja pada ombak kencang dipantai siang hari ini.

Setelah Baekhyun tercebur pada air, Chanyeol akan melompat kearah kekasihnya itu, ikut menceburkan diri, menciptakan cipratan air yang sungguh heboh disekitar dua orang pria kelewat berenergi ini.

Sudah berjam- jam ini berlangsung, seakan tak ada lelahnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus bermain air dan berenang di pantai pribadi BB Resort dan Hotel ini. Keduanya terus tertawa sambil bergiliran mendorong tubuh satu sama lain ke air ataupun saling memukulkan percikan air ke wajah satu sama lain. Itu sungguh menyenangkan.

Sesekali Chanyeol akan berenang menuju ke tengah laut dengan Baekhyun yang sudah menggantung bagai koala dipunggungnya.

"Kita berada ditengah laut sekarang.." Ujar Chanyeol memberitahu dengan suara terengah, tubuhnya terus bergerak keatas untuk menolak air, mencoba terus mengambang diatas air dengan beban berat badan Baekhyun dibawanya.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol memindahkan Baekhyun menjadi berada dibagian depan tubuhnya. Kedua lengan ranting Baekhyun otomatis melingkari leher kekasihnya, dan tangan kekar Chanyeol berada dipinggang si mungil.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berenang Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol, "Chen Ahjussi, aku belajar bersama Xiumin Hyung di kolam renang Mansion Byun." Jawabnya.

Wajah Chanyeol berkilat penasaran, "Saat umur berapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Umurku 8 tahun, dan umur Xiumin Hyung 10 tahun saat itu." Jawabnya lagi.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Kau sering berenang disini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku tak pernah berenang disini. Ini pertama kalinya." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut bingung.

"Padahal semua hal disini adalah milikmu, Kenapa kau tak menikmatinya?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun tertawa.

"Itu karena mitos tempat ini." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol tanpa lelah terus berenang melawan ombak, dengan Baekhyun yang bergantung di lehernya.

"Mitos apa?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Aku akan menceritakannya bila kau membawa kita ketempat yang lebih dangkal. Kau akan kelelahan, karena cerita ini panjang sekali." Ujar Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol pun menyanggupinya.

Keduanya bergerak menuju lebih dekat ke arah pantai. Hingga keduanya merasakan kaki mereka telah dapat berpijak didalam air.

"Ayo cepat ceritakan apa mitosnya?" Ujar Chanyeol tak sabaran.

"Eoh kau sungguh tertarik ternyata. Aku tak tahu, ternyata kau percaya pada hal seperti ini. Katanya, Resort ini awalnya hanyalah tanah luas dengan sebuah rumah besar menghadap pantai, yang dibeli oleh kakekku dari sebuah keluarga yang mempunyai banyak sekali anak. Lalu, si ayah dan ibu dari keluarga tersebut mengatakan, saat mereka baru saja menikah dan tinggal disini, mereka pernah bertemu dengan Dewa Laut Penunggu pantai ini. Dewa Laut itu ternyata kesepian dan sangat menyukai pasangan suami istri itu yang akhirnya meramaikan pantainya, karena itulah akhirnya Dewa Laut itu memberikan mereka berkat sehingga dikaruniai anak yang banyak sekali. Setiap harinya anak- anak dari keluarga tersebut akan mandi dan bermain di pantai ini, jadinya Dewa Laut tersebut tak merasa kesepian lagi."

Chanyeol berkedip- kedip.

"Itu cerita yang menarik. Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kenyataan kau yang tak pernah mandi di pantai ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah.

"Ini dia mitosnya. Aku tak tahu ini benar atau hanyalah mitos yang dibuat oleh seluruh pekerja hotel agar banyak pasangan yang berbulan madu datang kesini. _Katanya..._ bila kau datang bersama orang yang kau cintai ke pantai ini, hubungan kalian akan sampai pada pernikahan, dengan pernikahan yang terus bahagia dan dikaruniai banyak anak, seperti pasangan dalam motos itu. Dewa Laut disini memberi berkat pada semua pasangan yang datang." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Aku suka mitos itu." Komentar Chanyeol apa adanya.

Baekhyun merengut.

"Aku tak terlalu menyukainya.." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menatap wajah serius kekasihnya, "Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, "Orangtuaku kesini saat mereka masih pacaran. Dan lihatlah... mereka bahkan perlu 5 tahun untuk mendapatkanku, dan setelah itu mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Bukankah itu membuktikan bahwa mitos disini palsu?"

Chanyeol terdiam memikirkannya.

"Tapi tetap saja Baek, orangtuamu akhirnya sampai pada pernikahan dan memiliki dirimu sebagai putranya. Pernahkah kau berpikir ini Baek?. Bahwa cinta orang tuamu itu sejati?. Mereka sangat bahagia bersama saat semasa hidupnya, tetap terus bersama dan percaya pada satu sama lain bahkan saat 5 tahun tetap tak dikaruniai anak, dan setelah keduanya melahirkan putra tercantik didunia, keduanya pergi bersama ke surga. Jika itu bukan happy ending, aku tak tahu harus menyebutnya apa." Baekhyun tersenyum cerah kepada Chanyeol. Inilah yang Baekhyun sukai dari kekasihnya, pria tinggi ini positif sekali.

"Lebih tepatnya itu adalah bittersweet ending.." Ujar Baekhyun menambahkan.

Chanyeol membalas senyuman Baekhyun, "Oh ya. kau benar, seperti biasa, Baekhyun sungguh pintar." Chanyeol memuji Baekhyun untuk sebuah hal yang sederhana.

Tiba- tiba sebuah pemikiran melintas dikepala Chanyeol.

"HEY!. Karena mitos itukah kau mengajak aku berenang dipantai ini?. Eoh?" Baekhyun menjadi bungkam, dengan cepat Tuan Muda ini melepas pelukan tangannya dari leher Chanyeol, kemudian berjalan pergi menuju ke pantai.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang menghindarinya karena malu. Menatap siluet tubuh kekasihnya yang semakin menjauh itu.

"TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MENJADIKAN AKU ORANG PERTAMA YANG KAU BAWA KESINI. AKU AKAN BERUSAHA MENGABULKAN KEINGINANMU AGAR KITA BERAKHIR SAMPAI KE PERNIKAHAN DAN PUNYA ANAK YANG BANYAK!!" Teriak Chanyeol tanpa tahu malu.

Membuat Baekhyun langsung menutup telinganya dengan wajah memerah. Lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, menampilkan wajah kesal yang hanya Chanyeol balas dengan tawa bahagia.

Baekhyun kemudian terdiam. Sebuah pemikiran tiba- tiba terlintas didalam kepala cantiknya.

_"Apa Xiumin Hyung berhasil membawa Chen Ahjussi ke pantai ini bersamanya ya... Aku pernah menceritakan tentang mitos ini padanya saat kami belajar berenang dulu, semoga dia masih mengingatnya." _Pikirnya.

"Hey Byun Baekhyun, kenapa melamun?" Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang.

Baekhyun menampilkan seringaian.

"Aku sedang memikirkan pria lain." Jawabnya singkat, Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya.

"APA KATAMU?!" Teriaknya begitu saja tanpa sadar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudahlah, kau berisik. Aku mau makan ice cream setelah ini, jadi ayo cepat kita berbilas." Baekhyun kembali berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri.

"Bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkan aku dengan perasaan seperti ini. Setidaknya beritahu aku siapa pria lain yang kekasihku pikirkan?!. Dan juga BAEK KAU SALAH JALAN!!."

"Ups.." Terdengar samar Baekhyun berseru malu sambil berbalik arah, yang tadi ke kanan, sekarang ke kiri.

Chanyeol menatap itu dengan kesal. Kemudian mulai berlari mendatangi Baekhyun. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya hingga telah menyamakan langkah mereka dan meraih tangan lentik kekasihnya untuk digenggam. Menuntun arah berjalan keduanya yang ingin kembali ke kamar.

"Katakan siapa pria itu?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menghela napas kesal.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, aku hanya memikirkan pria penjaga toko ice cream tadi. Jadi cepatlah kita berbilas biar kau tahu bagaimana penampilan pria yang aku _pikirkan _tersebut." Nah.. cerdik sekali Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merengut.

"Aku juga pernah bekerja di toko ice cream tahu.." Ujarnya tak mau kalah.

"Ohh begitu, tapi kau tak bisa menang melawan penjaga toko ice cream langgananku di Jeju ini Chan. Dia yang terbaik." Chanyeol mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"SIAPA HEH?! SIAPA YANG BISA MENGALAHKAH SEORANG PARK CHANYEOL?!!" Teriaknya murka.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap tanpa berkedip pada pria didepannya. Pria tinggi itu sama sekali tak bisa berkata apapun. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah mati- matian menahan tawa sedari tadi, merasakan kekasihnya terdiam mematung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chan.. Cepat beri salam." Ujar Baekhyun pada kekasihnya dengan setengah berbisik.

"A-Ah ya.. Se-Selamat siang, bagaimana kabar anda.." Chanyeol membungkuk 90 derajat.

Pria pemilik toko ice cream itu bernama Kim Heechul.

Pemilik toko ice cream yang sudah diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi dikeluarganya. Dan satu lagi, Kim Heechul bahkan terlihat lebih tua daripada orangtua Baekhyun jika saja keduanya masih hidup.

"Kakek Heechul, anda ingat saya kan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang amat sangat sopan.

Wajah kakek itu terlihat amat sangat cerah memandang wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan mata tua dibalik kaca matanya.

"Tentu saja kakek ingat kamu. Namamu Baekho bukan?"

"Pft.." Baekhyun merengut ke arah Chanyeol yang terdengar menahan tawanya.

"Haishh.. Kakek salah menyebut nama saya lagi, nama saya Baekhyun." Ujar Baekhyun kesal.

Terlihat kakek itu tersenyum menyesal.

"Maafkan aku, kau sungguh mirip dengan Baekho." Ujarnya dan membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam, Chanyeol memandang kakek tersebut dengan tatapan sedih.

Lalu Baekhyun mulai bersuara, "Baekho itu nama kakek saya. Saya Byun Baekhyun anak dari Byun Baekbeom dan cucu dari Byun Baekho. Kami bertiga dikatakan memang sangat mirip." Jelas Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang sedikit terasa sedih kepada pria tua didepannya.

"Ohh.. begitu rupanya." Kakek itu bergumam, lalu tersenyum lembut kepada Baekhyun.

"Kalau yang satu ini aku pasti tak salah tebak, jika ada pria manis bernama depan Byun dan bernama tengah Baek. Maka hanya satu yang kalian inginkan di kedai ice creamku. Rasa stroberi bukan?" Tanyanya dengan suara tuanya yang terdengar sangat yakin.

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah, "Sesuai harapan, kakek yang terbaik. Saya pesan yang porsi besar ya. Oh, kau mau ice cream rasa apa Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada pria disampingnya yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Aku?, emm.. aku bingung, menurutmu pisang atau coklat Baek?" Chanyeol meminta pendapat Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa selera ice cream kita sangat berlawanan. Pisang saja. Aku tak pernah mencobanya, jadi aku ingin mencoba punyamu nanti." Saran Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menampilkan ekspresi berpikir.

"Yasudah, pisang saja." Putusnya final.

Singkat cerita keduanya sudah duduk berhadapan di meja bernomor 04 di kedai cafe ice cream bergaya vintage ini. Keduanya duduk manis menunggu pesanan datang.

"Aku tak tahu bahwa ada toko ice cream yang setua ini di Jeju." Komentar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, lebih tepatnya, Baekhyun memang selalu tersenyum kepada Chanyeol setiap kali berbicara dengan pria tinggi tersebut, apapun yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Aku pertama kali datang ke sini tahun lalu, dan Kakek Heechul malah memanggilku Baekbeom. Dia mengiraku sebagai ayahku, dan sekarang dia malah mengira aku adalah kakekku. Sepertinya kepikunan Kakek Heechul semakin bertambah parah saja, kemana cucu- cucu dan anak- anaknya ya, kenapa dia harus menjaga toko ini sendirian. Harusnya Kakek Heechul pensiun saja, dan digantikan oleh anak atau cucunya." Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan nada khawatir.

Chanyeol mengamati wajah Baekhyun.

"Mungkin dia takut mengubah rasa dari ice creamnya bila anak atau cucunya yang mengambil alih toko ini. Ngomong- ngomong, setua apa dia hingga bisa kenal kakekmu?" Tanya Chanyeol takjub dengan suara berbisik.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku dengar dia lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Kakekku. Mungkin dulu keduanya sudah seperti teman." Baekhyun menjawabnya.

Chanyeol menganggukkan paham sekaligus takjub.

"Baek, apakah seluruh nama anak pria di keluargamu bermarga **Byun** dan bernama tengah **Baek**?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Dan Chanyeol membelakak meresponnya.

"J-Jadi... selama ini... aku memanggilmu **Baek**, itu berarti aku juga memanggil ayahmu, kakekmu, dan bahkan mungkin kakek buyutmu!!." Chanyeol berseru tak percaya.

Baekhyun kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan heboh Chanyeol.

"Bisa dibilang begitu.." Ujar Baekhyun santai.

"Hiiiiii..." Chanyeol berjerngit ngeri. Merasa merinding.

"Itu mengerikan Baek. Aku memanggil banyak nama orangtua setiap memanggil namamu. Eh? Aku memanggilmu dengan Baek lagi tadi, nah berarti aku memanggil nama banyak orang tua lagi. Astaga.. aku sudah tak sopan!" Baekhyun menggeleng- geleng maklum mendengar nada putus asa Chanyeol yang terlampau terkejut akan fakta yang baru saja dia ketahui dari keluarga besar Byun.

"Sudahlah Chan. Ice cream kita telah datang.. makan saja. Dinginkan otakmu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan tenang, seraya tersenyum ke arah pria yang Baekhyun ketahui dari aromanya adalah Kakek Heechul.

"Selamat menikmati ice cream kalian." Ujarnya, kemudian berlalu pergi setelah mengantarkan pesanan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Mangkuk ice cream milikmu di arah jam 5." Ujar Chanyeol memberi tahu dengan akurat, Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar bagaimana pengertiannya sang kekasih, lalu mulai menyendok ice cream strawberry miliknya.

Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya yang memakan ice cream dengan sungguh lahap. Humm.. ice cream di musim panas seperti ini memang yang terbaik. Tapi Chanyeol menjadi tak berselera sekarang.

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan, aku harus punya panggilan baru untukmu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada serius.

"Ohh.. begitu... lalu.." Respon Baekhyun seadanya, masih sibuk memakan ice cream miliknya.

Chanyeol mengangguk hikmat.

Lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan lekat.

"Hyunnie"

**UHUK!**

Dengan panik Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju dispenser, mengambilkan air putih untuk Baekhyun yang tiba- tiba tersedak.

"Astaga.. ceroboh sekali. Ini." Ujar Chanyeol seraya memberikan segelas air putih itu langsung pada tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil setelah menegak habis satu gelas air putihnya.

"Kau mengejutkanku." Ujar Tuan Muda tersebut dengan jujur.

Chanyeol menampilkan senyum lebar mendengar itu, "Hyunnie memang terdengar manis, tapi apa tak terlalu feminim?. Bagaimana kalau Kyungie?." Chanyeol bertanya meminta pendapat.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. Lalu berdecih kesal.

"Kyungie?!. Kau sedang memanggilku atau memanggil Kyungsoo heh?" Astaga Baekhyun, sensitif sekali pada segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Idol nya Chanyeol itu.

"Kenapa kau membawa nama Kyungsoo ke sini heh?. Ohh... karena kau memikirkannya hanya karena aku memanggilmu dengan Kyungie padahal aku memikirkan dia saja tidak. Dan tak masuk akal sekali kau cemburu pada Kyungsoo hanya karena aku penggemarnya. Harusnya aku yang lebih cemburu pada Kyungsoo karena kau adalah cinta pertama dia!. Harusnya aku yang lebih cemburu disini karena kekasihku sangat populer!" Chanyeol berceramah panjang lebar, dan hanya satu kalimat yang masuk ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Dengar ucapanmu tadi?!, kau menyebut dirimu sendiri penggemar Kyungsoo. Astaga, tak bisa dipercaya. Baru saja pagi tadi kau bilang sudah tak menggemari dia lagi." Ujar Baekhyun dengan sinis.

Chanyeol merengut tak terima, "Kau tak adil sekali, aku tak pernah membahas kau yang terus mendengarkan lagu Taeyeon Noona saat membaca buku. Kenapa kau tak dengarkan rekaman suaraku saja heh. Aku banyak bernyanyi di rekordermu!. Kekasihmu ini jugalah penyanyi." Teriak Chanyeol protes.

"Haishh.. Aku akan tertidur bila mendengarkannya, bagaimana kau bisa lupakan itu?!"

Tunggu sebentar.

Saudara- saudara sekalian, apakah pasangan ini sedang bertengkar?

Humm..

Ini pertama kalinya.. ( Jika perebutan kaus abu- abu itu tidak dihitung sebagai pertengkaran )

"Kau berteriak padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara shock.

Andaikan mata Baekhyun normal, mungkin Tuan Muda ini sudah akan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kau yang lebih dulu berteriak padaku Tuan Park." Ujar Baekhyun kesal.

"Bukan aku, tapi kau Byun Baekhyun!"

"Kau Park Chanyeol!"

"KAU!"

"KAU!!!"

"POKOKNYA KAU!!"

Kemudian hening...

Keduanya sama- sama tak bersuara.

Hingga...

"Pftt.. / Pft..."

"AHAHAHAHA..."

Keduanya justru pecah dalam tawa bahagia bersama- sama.

"Astaga.. konyol sekali." Komentar Baekhyun yang tak habis pikir dan tak menyangka dirinya bisa bersikap sekekanakan ini.

"Bagaimana bisa berkelahi denganmu pun dapat membuat bahagia Tuan Byun?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan kalimat cheesy seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tak tahu.

"Jadi Park Chanyeol, pikirkan saja apa nama panggilan baru yang tepat untukku sambil makan ice cream pisangmu. Cepatlah, rasanya tak enak lagi bila sudah meleleh." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara tenangnya, beserta senyuman manisnya ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalas senyuman itu, menatap Baekhyun yang sudah kembali memakan ice cream strawberry nya dengan lahap.

"Baiklah, Kyeongie."

**UHUK**

"Haishhh.." Chanyeol menggerutu seraya dengan sigap berdiri kemudian berlari menuju dispenser mengambilkan air putih lagi untuk Baekhyun yang kembali tersedak.

Sementara Baekhyun justru semakin terbatuk- batuk karena pria manis ini justru tertawa saat dirinya sedang tersedak. Tawa yang sungguh bahagia.

.

.

Sehun dan Jimin berjalan dipadang bunga yang entah berada dimana. Keduanya tersesat setelah memutuskan untuk berkeliling pulau Jeju. Lalu berakhir dengan tak peduli akan apa yang terjadi dan memutuskan untuk menikmati pemandangan indah padang bunga yang mereka datangi ini saja.

"Tao sudah menghubungimu lagi?" Tanya Jimin.

Sehun menggeleng kecewa sebagai jawaban.

Jimin pun hanya mengangguk mengerti meresponnya.

"OhSe.." Panggil Jimin pelan.

"Hem?" Dan hanya Sehun jawab dengan gumaman.

"Kenapa kau menyukai Tao?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

Sehun terdiam sebentar, kemudian menghela napas.

"Aku tak tahu. Saat aku menatap Tao, aku hanya merasa ada yang membisikkan kata, _'Inilah pria yang aku cintai'_, didalam benakku. Rasanya seperti bernapas, aku melakukannya tanpa sadar dan aku merasa sesak bila dia tak ada. Saat dia ada, aku justru merasa lega sekali." Jimin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan asing.

Gadis mungil itu berjinjit, lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Sehun. "Kau demam?. Kau bukan Sehun kan?. Sehun sahabatku tak akan mengatakan hal semacam itu, kau pasti palsu. Hei.. kembalikan Sehun yang asli." Jimin mengucapkan itu semua dalam sekali tarikan napas.

Sehun berdelik kesal pada gadis didepannya, kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Jimin dari keningnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Apa- apaan kau ini." Sehun menggerutu.

Membuat Jimin terdiam, lalu tiba- tiba berseru keras, "NAH!!. Itu baru Oh Sehun yang aku kenal." Sehun sedikit terperanjat mendengar seruan itu.

"Aku juga bisa bersikap melankolis ShinJi. Tolong maklumi saja, aku baru putus dari kekasihku." Sehun berkata pelan.

Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya, "Dan itu adalah kalimat yang diucapkan oleh pria yang siang ini ketahuan olehku sedang menggoda pelayan hotel." Komentar Jimin dengan sinis dan dibalas Sehun dengan cengiran tak bersalah.

"Menjadi galau karena putus bukan berarti aku tak boleh mengoda pria manis yang aku temui bukan?. Tak ada peraturan untuk itu." Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh, dan Jimin menatap itu dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Tuhan, tolong jauhkanlah pria seperti Oh Sehun dari lingkaran asmaraku." Jimin berdoa sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya, tak peduli Sehun mendengar kata- katanya itu, tepat didepannya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Merasa kesal tapi tak sakit hati sama sekali.

"Ngomong- ngomong, aku melihat Kyungsoon Noona beberapa saat yang lalu, sebelum aku bertemu denganmu." Mendengar nama Kyungsoon, membuat Jimin merespon dengan cepat.

"Kau melihatnya dimana?. Dia sedang apa?. Bersama siapa?. Apa ada Chanyeol Oppa dan Tuan Muda Byun juga disekitar situ?. Cepat jawab OhSe!" Tanya Jimin dengan beruntun.

"Wowowowow.. Tenanglah ShinJi. Sekarang aku curiga bahwa justru kau yang terobsesi dengan Kyungsoon Noona." Ujar Sehun yang terkejut menerima serbuan pertanyaan.

Jimin menghela napas kesal, "Tak usah cerewet, jawab saja." Ujarnya.

"Sadarkah kau bila aku bilang dirimulah yang cerewet disini?. Baiklah ini aku jawab, aku melihatnya masuk ke toko bunga, sepertinya dia tengah berkencan, karena aku melihatnya mengobrol dekat sekali dengan seorang pria sebelum masuk ke toko bunga tersebut. Aku tak dapat melihat wajah pria itu karena dia membelakangi aku, tapi dilihat dari postur tubuhnya, pria itu tampan sekali, dia bahkan sepertinya lebih tinggi daripada aku."

Jimin terdiam mendengar itu semua sambil mengerutkan keningnya, tampak berpikir.

"Dia bersama siapa?, tapi satu yang pasti, itu tak mungkin adalah kencan, Kyungsoon tak akan berkencan dengan siapapun sekarang, gadis gila itu hanya mempunyai satu pria yang diinginkannya." Jimin bergumam serius.

"ShinJi.." Panggil Sehun kepada sahabatnya.

"Hem?" Jimin mendongak untuk dapat menatap wajah Sehun yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku senang melihatmu peduli pada orang lain, aku rasa karena itulah aku betah bersahabat denganmu. Tapi, kapan giliran kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri?" Sehun bertanya serius kepada sahabat mungilnya.

Mendengar itu membuat Jimin kembali terdiam sambil menatap wajah Sehun yang juga menatap ke arahnya.

"Jangan buat aku repot memikirkan dirimu terus- menerus karena kau tak pernah memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau merepotkan." Lanjut Sehun dengan suara kesal, kemudian menjentikkan jarinya ke dahi Jimin dengan keras.

"AKH!" Dengan refleks Jimin memegang dahinya yang terasa pedih.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu repot- repot memikirkan aku. Pikirkan saja mantan kekasihmu itu sana!" Teriak Jimin kesal, gadis itu terlihat menghentakkan kakinya, sebelum akhirnya berjalan cepat menghindari Sehun.

Sehun menatap siluet bagian belakang sahabatnya, seraya bergumam.

"Perkataan Xiumin Hyung benar, adiknya sungguh bodoh. Seperti lilin yang menerangi orang lain, tapi menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Aku hanya ingin menonton semua drama ini dalam diam, tapi lama- lama rasanya tak tahan juga melihatnya. Karena sahabatku, terus menghancurkan dirinya sendiri."

Sehun menarik napasnya.

"Hey ShinJi, jangan menangis sendirian!!" Sehun berteriak keras ke arah Jimin yang sudah berdiri jauh didepannya.

Terlihat samar bagaimana bahu Jimin terperanjat. Kemudian dengan panik gadis itu menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tak menangis!" Balas Jimin berteriak, tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Hidungmu akan semakin pesek jika kau terus berbohong.." Sehun tak berteriak, namun suaranya cukup lantang untuk dapat didengar Jimin.

Jimin mendengus kesal mendengar itu. Kemudian berbalik menghadap Sehun dengan berurai air mata.

"Iya aku menangis. Kau puas?. Mataku mengeluarkan air jadi kalau bukan menangis aku tak tahu lagi harus menyebutnya apa. Aku memang menangis, terus kau mau apa heh?!" Jimin memang sungguh menakjubkan, bahkan saat menangispun gadis ini tetaplah cerewet dan berisik.

Sehun yang telah berdiri di hadapan Jimin itu dengan pelan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu gadis didepannya. Kemudian dengan pengertian membalik tubuh sahabatnya untuk kembali membelakanginya. Sehun tahu Jimin tak ingin menampilkan wajahnya yang sedang menangis.

Bahu Jimin naik dan turun mengikuti isakan gadis itu dapat Sehun rasakan karena kedua tangannya masih berada di bahu Jimin.

"Hiks.. Aku ingin merelakannya.. tapi kenapa sakit sekali. Hiks.. Aku bahkan bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku bahagia melihat mereka bahagia, lalu aku menjadi sakit didetik selanjutnya. Aku bahagia melihat mereka tertawa bersama, lalu aku merasa sakit setelahnya. Aku senang melihat mereka berciuman dan berpelukan didepanku, tapi kenapa sesak itu tetap saja datang. Aku.. Aku yang pertama bertemu dengan Chanyeol Oppa, tapi bukan aku yang menjadi pemenang hatinya. Aku juga selalu peduli dan perhatian padanya, tapi kenapa tak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya. Aku tak ingin membenci Tuan Byun, tapi aku sungguh merasa iri padanya, ada saatnya dimana aku berharap bahwa posisi Tuan Byun bisa menjadi milikku saja. Tapi.. hiks.. mana bisa... mana bisa aku merebut satu- satunya orang paling penting dalam hidup Tuan Muda. Minseok Oppa memiliki Chen Ahjussi, aku sempat mempunyai keluarga yang utuh dan sekarang aku masih memiliki ibuku, Kyungsoo Oppa bahkan tak kesepian sama sekali. Tapi, Tuan Muda Byun... dia pasti selama ini merasa sungguh kesepian sendirian tanpa seorangpun yang menjadi sandarannya. Mana bisa... mana bisa aku merebut satu- satunya orang yang paling berharga untuk Tuan Byun. Tapi tetap saja, Chanyeol Oppa jugalah orang yang berharga untukku..."

Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan semuanya. Menatap siluet bagian belakang Jimin yang sedang menangis sambil menunduk itu.

"Bahkan saat menangispun kau tetap cerewet.." Komentar Sehun dengan kejamnya, namun Jimin tahu, maksud Sehun itu baik, pria itu sedang menghiburnya dengan caranya sendiri.

Mendengar itu membuat Jimin terkekeh disela tangisannya. "Sampai akhirpun kau tetap tak tahu bagaimana bersikap lembut pada perempuan." Jawab Jimin dengan kalimat sama kejamnya.

Mata Jimin terbelalak di detik selanjutnya. Merasakan Sehun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ini adalah hadiah karena kau sudah bersikap sebagai gadis yang baik sekali. Kau adalah wanita pertama yang aku peluk setelah ibuku, jadi merasa tersanjunglah.." Ujar Sehun dengan kalimat datarnya.

Jimin memandang datar pada pemandangan indah padang bunga didepannya dengan wajah memerah dan mata membengkak habis menangis.

"Menurutmu persahabatan itu apa OhSe?" Tanya Jimin dengan suara serak.

Sehun menampilkan wajah menerawang, "Mungkin seperti menyikat gigi dipagi dan malam hari. Aku terbiasa melakukannya. Merasa kurang bila tak melakukannya. Aku tahu aku bisa hidup tanpa menyikat gigi, tapi aku juga tahu, hidupku akan terasa lebih baik dengan _melakukannya_. Persahabatan terasa seperti itu bagiku." Jawab Sehun pelan.

Jimin tertegun mendengar itu.

"Terima kasih OhSe, sudah menjadi sahabatku." Ujar Jimin pelan.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "Terimakasih juga ShinJi, sudah menjadi sahabatku."

"Aku belum mengatakan ini, selamat atas debutmu, yang akan terjadi dalam hitungan bulan saja lagi." Ujar Jimin dengan tulus.

"Kau juga, semoga berhasil di audisimu yang akan datang. Aku punya firasat baik akan audisimu nanti." Ujar Sehun, dan menciptakan senyuman dibibir sahabat mungilnya.

Jimin berbalik dan otomatis melepaskan pelukan keduanya.

"Aku juga punya firasat yang baik untuk audisiku selanjutnya. Bila aku lolos audisi, kau harus membawakan aku sebuket besar bunga yang sangat cantik ya OhSe!" Jimin berseru semangat.

Dan Sehun tak tega untuk tidak mengiyakan saja keinginan gadis yang baru saja kembali ceria itu. "Kita berdua memang tak beruntung akan percintaan, namun setidaknya kita mempunyai harapan akan mimpi kita berdua." Sehun berujar dengan nada suara seolah- olah sedang meramal nasib keduanya.

"Apa kau cenayang?. Berhentilah mengoceh tentang percintaan dan segala macamnya lagi. Aku akan move on mulai sekarang, dan aku akan menjadi murni seorang fans saja. Dan OhSe, bila kau memang bisa menerawang, cepatlah pikirkan bagaimana cara kita bisa pulang. Astaga, jalan mana yang harus kita tempuh untuk bisa kembali ke hotel?!" Jimin mengucapkan itu sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang sahabat.

"Sampai akhirpun dia tetap cerewet. Hey.. tunggu aku!" Sehun berseru, kemudian berlari mengejar Jimin yang telah berada cukup jauh didepannya.

.

.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang berbaring lemas di ranjang mereka. Terlihat tak bersemangat sama sekali. Hal ini sudah berlangsung sejak Kyungsoo kembali mendatangi Kai setelah sebelumnya mendatangi kembaran beda 30 menitnya itu, Do Kyungsoon.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Kyungsoon katakan padamu sampai kau menjadi seputus asa ini?" Tanya Kai dengan suara yang teramat khawatir.

Terlihat Kyungsoo menyeka beberapa tetes air matanya dengan kasar. Kemudian berbalik, tidur dengan memunggungi kekasihnya.

"Bukan hal penting Hyung." Ujar Kyungsoo pelan dengan suara serak sakit hati.

Membuat Kai mengerutkan keningnya bingung sekaligus khawatir. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah Kyungsoon katakan pada Kyungsoo?.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang sedang duduk disalah satu kursi di bandara dengan sebuah koper berwarna merah didepannya. Terlihat gadis itu menempelkan telepon genggamnya pada telinga, menelpon seseorang.

"Aku akan naik pesawat 15 menit lagi, dan akan sampai ke Seoul 2 jam kemudian. Jadi, lakukanlah di waktu tersebut." Ujarnya pelan.

Pihak di seberang sana sepertinya mengatakan hal yang lucu, hingga berhasil membuat gadis cantik ini tersenyum sumbringah, kemudian berkata.

"Tentu saja berita itu akurat. Kau bisa percaya aku, karena Do Kyungsoo, adalah saudara kembarku."

.

.

**\- 14 : 45 PM -**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang menikmati pemandangan pantai di sore hari dari atas balkon kamar mereka, ralat, hanya Chanyeol yang menikmati pemandangan tersebut, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya dapat merasakan suasananya. Bersyukurlah akan kekayaan Baekhyun yang berlimpah, keduanya dapat menikmati waktu berdua di kamar terbaik yang terletak di lantai paling atas BB Hotel and Resort ini. Benar- benar sebuah pengalaman hidup yang sebelumnya tak pernah Chanyeol mimpikan akan dirasakan olehnya.

Tak ingin munafik Chanyeol memang menyukai kekayaan milik kekasihnya, namun bukan berarti Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun hanya karena pria manis itu kaya. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun bersama hartanya, tapi tidak bila itu adalah harta Baekhyun tanpa Baekhyunnya.

Begitu juga banyak hal lainnya. Seperti Chanyeol yang menyukai senyum cantik Baekhyun, tapi tidak dengan senyum cantik tanpa Baekhyunnya. Intinya, Chanyeol hanya terlalu menyukai **Baekhyunnya**.

Kedua pria yang sedari pagi selalu menempel seperti sudah direkat dengan lem ini bersandar pada pagar balkon, sambil meminum teh hangat yang Chanyeol buatkan untuk keduanya.

"Kita sudah mandi di pantai selama berjam- jam, lalu makan banyak sekali ice cream, kau harus minum sesuatu yang hangat sekarang, aku tak ingin kau masuk angin." Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar nada perhatian Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana penampilanku sekarang Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada kekasihnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol mengobservasi kekasihnya dari atas sampai ke bawah. Baekhyun tampak manis dengan ripped jeans dan kemeja putih bergaris- garis hitam vertikal yang tampak sungguh besar ditubuh Baekhyun.

Eh,

tunggu sebentar.

"Kyeongiku yang cantik, itu kemeja milikku kan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara hati- hati dan perlahan.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias dengan senyuman manisnya.

Chanyeol memandang wajah kekasihnya yang tampak sungguh bahagia.

Kemudian tawa renyah kembali menghiasi pembicaraan kedua orang ini.

"Astaga, kau membuatku gila.." Komentar Chanyeol seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan perilaku kekasihnya.

Baekhyun tampak terdiam sebentar, "Kenapa responmu seperti ini?. Mengecewakan sekali. Aku kira kau akan segera mengangkatku ke pagar balkon ini seperti yang kau lakukan pagi tadi, yang langsung mengangkatku ke meja makan." Baekhyun berucap dengan nada yang terdengar seolah dia tengah kecewa sekali, namun Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun hanya sedang bercanda.

"Aku sangatttt.. ingin melakukannya Tuan-Penggoda-Byun. Tapi nanti saja, sekarang aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu dengan pakaian lengkap dan pikiran yang bersih." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan santai sekali.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar itu, lalu berdecih meremehkan.

"Seperti kau bisa melakukannya saja." Komentarnya dengan suara mengejek, dan Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau benar, sungguh sulit untuk berpikir dengan cara yang benar bila sudah berduaan denganmu seperti ini." Akhirnya Chanyeol mengakuinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar itu. "Apa sekarang pembicaraan kita terdengar seperti jenis obrolan pengantin baru?" Tanyanya retoris.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum cerah, "Menyenangkan sekali bila itu memang terjadi." Chanyeol menimpali.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian menggeleng singkat, "Humm.. tidak tidak tidak.. kita berdua terlalu muda untuk membahas tentang pernikahan." Ujarnya tegas.

Chanyeol merengut. "Jadi kau tak ingin menikah denganku?" Tanyanya kecewa.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, kemudian menghirup teh hangatnya dengan pelan. "Aku tidak mengatakan aku tak ingin menikah denganmu. Maksud perkataanku adalah, masih terlalu awal bagi kita untuk membicarakan hal seperti itu. Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya."

Chanyeol tampak ikut memikirkannya, "Kau benar, masih terlalu awal bagi kita berdua. Tapi Kyeong -

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, menunggu pria tinggi itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

\- selain denganmu. Aku tak memiliki gambaran untuk menikah dengan siapa lagi."

Baekhyun pun terdiam merona.

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum melihat semburat merah muda dipipi kekasihnya.

"Ternyata Tuan Byun menyukai kata- kata seperti itu." Ujar Chanyeol memecahkan suasana sunyi yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua sebelum berubah menjadi canggung.

KRINGG!

Keduanya terperanjat mendengar suara bel pintu yang tiba- tiba saja mengintrupsi momen keduanya.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir, "Kau menghubungi room service?" Tanyanya, dan Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Biar aku yang buka, kau tunggulah disini." Baekhyun pun mengangguk, kemudian diam berdiri di balkon ini, menunggu kekasihnya kembali sambil menghirup tehnya yang masih terasa hangat dan sungguh nyaman di lidah.

Tak berapa lama Chanyeol pun kembali.

"Itu tukang pos. Kita mendapat kiriman Kyeongie." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mendatangi Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun menampilkan ekspresi penasaran, "Kiriman apa?" Tanyanya, namun setelah Chanyeol semakin mendekat kearahnya, Baekhyun tahu apa kiriman yang telah mereka dapatkan, bahkan tanpa dengan melihatnya. Aromanya terlalu menyengat.

"Bunga." Ujar Baekhyun dengan berbisik bahkan sebelum Chanyeol sempat menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengangguk, takjub akan kepekaan indra kekasihnya.

"Kau benar, warnanya kuning cerah, cantik sekali, dan sungguh wangi. Kira- kira nama bunga ini apa ya.. Oh, ada surat didalam buketnya.." Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kartu kecil yang diselipkan didalam buket bunga tersebut. Kemudian berdehem dengan keras, lalu membacakan kata- kata didalam kartu itu kepada Baekhyun.

**_"Anda tak melihatnya, namun anda pasti tahu maknanya. Krisan kuning akan mengungkapkan segalanya Tuan Muda."_**

Chanyeol merengut, "Tak ada nama pengirimnya Ba-Baekhyun..." Chanyeol tergagap diakhir kalimatnya, sebab setelah menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, wajah milyarder muda itu tampak pucat sekali.

Dengan sigap Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan panik.

Baekhyun tampak sangat shock, tubuh Tuan Muda itu bergetar dengan sangat kuat. Hanya dalam hitungan detik hingga Baekhyun mulai merasakan sesak pada napasnya, kontan saja Chanyeol semakin gelabakan.

"Hey Baekhyun..Byun Baekhyun.. bernapaslah... Baekhyun. Tarik napasmu dengan perlahan.. Baekhyun tenanglah..."

PRANG!!

Cangkir yang Baekhyun pegang telah terlepas begitu saja. Sama sekali tak peduli dengan kondisi cangkir mahal itu yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi serpihan keramik tak berarti, Baekhyun meremat baju pada bagian dadanya, tersiksa merasakan napas yang sulit sekali ditarik.

"Baekhyun.. tenanglah.. tenang.. ada aku disini. Ada aku bersamamu. Tarik napas perlahan.. lalu hembuskan.. kau pasti bisa..." Baekhyun mendengarkan itu dengan seksama, mengikuti segala yang Chanyeol katakan dengan mata yang sudah memerah menahan sakit.

Perlu beberapa menit hingga Baekhyun dapat menjadi tenang dan dapat kembali bernapas dengan normal. Chanyeol menatap itu semua dengan kekhawatiran yang sudah tak dapat dijelaskan lagi bagaimana rasanya.

"Tenanglah... ada aku disini.. tak apa, segalanya akan baik- baik saja." Chanyeol menenggelamkan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, kemudian terkejut saat merasakan Baekhyun justru membalas pelukannya dengan teramat kuat.

"A-Apapun yang terjadi.. aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku... Jangan tinggalkan aku..." Baekhyun berkata dengan susah payah ditengah tarikan napasnya yang payah.

Chanyeol tertegun.

Kata- kata itu...

Kalimat yang sering Baekhyun gumamkan dalam tidurnya.

Chanyeol menunduk seraya semakin erat memeluk kekasihnya, "Tenang saja, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Memangnya aku akan kemana lagi." Ujar Chanyeol pelan, dapat Chanyeol rasakan tubuh Baekhyun mulai menjadi tenang dan santai.

Pria tinggi ini menangkap objek yang sudah membuat Baekhyun mendapat serangan panik yang hebat seperti ini. Di sisi kaki mereka berdua, tampak sebuket bunga krisan kuning yang sudah tergeletak begitu saja dilantai, tampak sungguh berantakan terkena tumpahan teh dan pecahan cangkir keramik milik Baekhyun.

Batin Chanyeol bertanya- tanya...

Memangnya ada apa dengan bunga Krisan Kuning?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Song : YOU by Xiumin EXO**

AN :

Hello Sugar~

ChanBaeknya puas banget liburan kayanya ehehe. Btw, authornya kayanya terlalu pusing mikirin jodoh yang tak datang- datang sampe bikin cerita mitos kaya gituan :D. **BIARKAN SAYA KE PANTAI ITU JUGA TUAN BYUN T-T . Saya lelah ditanyain kapan nikah, siapa tahu selain bisa bikin pasangan langgeng sampe pernikahan, ternyata bisa bikin saya ****ketemu jodoh juga T-T.**

Oh iya,

Untuk informasi saja, saat menulis tentang Xiumin di FF ini saya selalu membayangkan Xiumin saat EXO benar- benar baru debut. Sungguh imut, menggemaskan, dan gemuk- gemuk gitu ehehe.

Dan untuk Chen Ahjussi, aku sama sekali gak membayangkan Chen EXO di era apapun. Aku cuma bertanya- tanya dalam hati, "Seberapa tampan dan dewasa Chen hyung diumur 40 tahun ya.."

Semoga itu dapat membantu pembaca sekalian dalam memvisualkan pasangan yang susah jadi pasangan ini **:)**

**Kepada :**

**Hildads, SehunSapiens, elroseline, bbyunee, Cheonsa528, lights88, baekyyeun, Pita388, ameliya13, danactebh, strawbaeki, dan Ryu Cho.**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak ya sugar ;)**

**Terima Kasih juga kepada pembaca lainnya yang dengan setia menunggu, membaca, mengikuti, dan menyukai cerita ini.** **Perlu diingat semuanya, ini adalah FF pertama saya, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya. Dan tolong maafkan segala kekurangan.**

**Be Healthy and Happy.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi, Lets Love Eri /Bow**


	24. Chapter XXIV : Chrysanthemum

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Oh Sehun EXO, Kim Jongin EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, Do kyungsoon OC, Lee Sunmi, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun aku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 24 : Chrysanthemum

.

.

.

**( Do Kyungsoon POV )**

**Do Kyungsoo****n**, itulah namaku.

Hanya berbeda satu huruf dari saudara kembarku. Do Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya bila bisa memilih. Aku tak ingin terlahir sebagai anak kembar, apalagi kembaran dari seorang Do Kyungsoo. Benar- benar tak menyenangkan sekali.

Rasanya aku ingin mengutuk siapapun orang di dunia ini yang berdoa untuk mendapatkan anak kembar. Aku peringatkan kepada kalian semua, bila nyatanya kalian semua tak akan pernah bisa adil memperlakukan kedua anak kalian, lebih baik tak punya anak saja sekalian.

Aku serius.

Kalian tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya saat selalu _dibedakan._

Itulah yang aku rasakan seumur hidupku dengan menjadi kembaran seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Hummmm..

Sejujurnya...

Aku tak membenci Kyungsoo- ekhm -Oppa. Aku hanya iri padanya. Dia memiliki segala hal yang aku inginkan, sejak dulu.

Aku tak membencinya, namun aku juga tak terlalu menyukainya. Dan aku rasa dia juga tak menyukaiku.

Ditambah lagi sifatnya sungguh buruk. Dia pemarah, egois, menyebalkan, kasar, dan selalu ingin menang sendiri. Anehnya, semua orang tetap menyukai Kyungsoo meski dia adalah orang yang kasar dan bermulut pedas seperti itu. Sedangkan aku yang mati- matian menahan semua sumpah serapahku saat kesal, menahan tanganku saat ingin memukul, dan tetap tersenyum saat hatiku sakit. Namun orang- orang tetap tak menyukaiku.

Sebenarnya, kenapa seperti itu?

Itulah yang selalu aku tanyakan pada dunia.

Kenapa?

Kenapa kalian semua selalu lebih menyukai Do Kyungsoo daripada Do Kyungsoon.

Hal ini sudah terjadi sejak dulu. Bahkan dari kami masih kecil. Orang- orang menyukai Kyungsoo yang cakap, tak seperti Kyungsoon yang pendiam. Orang- orang menyukai Kyungsoo yang pandai bercanda, tak seperti Kyungsoon yang kaku. Orang- orang menyukai Kyungsoo yang berbakat, tak seperti Kyungsoon yang hanya terus menghabiskan waktunya menonton Disney Channel.

Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya bila orang lain tak terlalu memperhatikanku dan lebih memilih Kyungsoo. Mereka hanyalah orang- orang tak penting, orang- orang asing. Tapi yang paling menyakitkan adalah.. orangtuaku juga begitu.

Mereka lebih menyukai Kyungsoo daripada Kyungsoon.

Kyungsoo adalah anak emas mereka.

Saat tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mewarisi bakat memasak Ayah dan suara emas milik kedua orangtua kami. Keduanya menjadi fokus kepada Kyungsoo saja. Orang tua kami benar- benar memberikan perhatian mereka kepada Kyungsoo sepenuhnya, mengembangkan dan mengasah bakatnya _untuk menjadi investasi masa depan_ keluarga kami yang benar- benar miskin waktu itu. Sedangkan aku?. Tak ada bedanya dengan bayangan di tembok. Tak di perhatikan sama sekali.

Dan lebih lucunya lagi, diriku sendiri di tuntut untuk mementingkan Do Kyungsoo daripada diriku sendiri.

Aku hanyalah Do Kyungsoon, si bayangannya Do Kyungsoo.

Aku hanyalah pemeran figuran. Dimanapun aku berada.

Sungguh memuakkan.

Sekali lagi aku ingatkan,

aku tak membenci Do Kyungsoo. Aku hanya iri padanya.

Saking irinya, hingga aku muak walau hanya untuk menatap wajahnya. Melihat betapa miripnya kami berdua hanya akan memberikan sebuah kemirisan yang semakin mencekik dadaku. Kami mirip secara fisik namun kenapa kami berdua tak sama dalam hal bakat juga.

Hidup bersama Kyungsoo hanya membuatku merasa rendah diri dan semakin membenci diriku sendiri setiap harinya. Dan itu sungguh menyebalkan.

.

.

Lalu segalanya berubah.

Saat aku bertemu dengan Tuan Muda Byun.

Dia adalah orang paling sempurna, paling baik, dan paling segalanya yang pernah aku temui. Dia jutaan kali lebih tampan daripada Kyungsoo, dan dia jauh lebih berbakat daripada Kyungsoo. Namun tak seperti Kyungsoo, kesempurnaannya tak membuatku merasa rendah dan _minder_.

Bagaimana bisa Tuan Muda Byun melakukannya?. Itu sungguh menakjubkan.

Dia memiliki segala hal yang lebih daripada yang aku impikan. Namun tak membuatku muak melihatnya, justru sebaliknya... dia justru membuatku selalu ingin bersamanya. Dan ingin, memilikinya.

Aku merasa, bila aku dapat memiliki Tuan Muda, maka... semua orang dan bahkan segala hal didunia ini menjadi tak penting lagi. Karena, sebuah _kesempurnaan_ sudah menjadi milikku.

Di umurku yang baru saja memasuki 5 tahun, aku berkenalan dengannya. Seorang anak laki- laki dengan setelan paling mahal dan rapi yang pernah aku temui. Memperlakukan seluruh pelayan layaknya seorang teman dan keluarga. Berbicara padaku dengan bahasa lembut dan menenangkan. Dan yang lebih utama adalah.. _dia adil pada semua orang_.

Aku tak pernah merasa dibedakan dengan orang lain bila sudah bersamanya. Itu sungguh menyenangkan.

Saat aku dan Kyungsoo mencoba mengobrol dengannya secara bersamaanpun, dia akan menjawab dengan sangat adil. Hal yang tak pernah aku temui dari orang lain selama ini.

Sebuah keadilan.

Sungguh, aku saat itu tak berkeinginan untuk **diutamakan**. Aku telah menyerah dan sudah tak berharap untuk _melampaui _Kyungsoo. Bagiku, menjadi _setara_ dengan Kyungsoo saja sudah cukup. Itu sudah sangat cukup, _pada saat itu_.

Dan bersama Tuan Muda Byun, hal itu terkabul.

.

.

Lalu tahunpun terus berganti.

Kyungsoo mulai berubah.

Dia menjadi semakin menyebalkan. Dia mulai menganggap dan memperlakukan Tuan Muda seperti miliknya. Kenapa Kyungsoo seperti itu?. Apa dia tak merasa terlalu serakah?. Tuan Muda harusnya milikku.

Dia sudah mendapatkan semua orang, dia telah mempunyai Ayah dan Ibu. Dia telah mempunyai seluruh teman- teman sekolah kami. Dan sekarang, dia menginginkan Tuan Muda?. Yang benar saja?!. Padahal hanya Tuan Muda Byun lah yang aku inginkan.

Baiklah, aku sudah tak peduli pada Kyungsoo dan Orangtua kami yang selalu tak menganggapku ada, mereka tak penting lagi. Aku juga sudah tak peduli pada semua orang yang lebih menyukai Kyungsoo daripada aku.

Tapi aku ingin perhatian Tuan Muda padaku juga. Ini mulai tak adil, Tuan Muda mulai lebih menyukai Kyungsoo daripada aku. Ini semua salah Kyungsoo, kembaranku itu lagi- lagi merusak segalanya. Kyungsoo memang selalu merusak segalanya. Selalu dan selalu saja merebut dan menghancurkan segala hal yang aku inginkan.

Lihatlah, lagi- lagi... aku hanya menjadi bayangan dari seorang Do Kyungsoo. Menyebalkan.

Tuan Muda menjadi lebih akrab bersama Kyungsoo daripada aku.

Hal itu terus, terus, dan terus berlanjut...

Hingga akhirnya pada masa remaja kami, mereka berdua menjauh. Hari itu, **untuk pertama kalinya, **ada seseorang yang menolak Do Kyungsoo. Dan tentu saja hal ini membuatku semakin menyukai orang tersebut, dia adalah Tuan Muda Byun.

Aku menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Kyungsoo mengunci pintu kamarnya selama satu hari dua malam karena patah hati setelah pernyataan cintanya ditolak. Aku sungguh bahagia saat melihat itu. Tentu saja, sesuai yang aku inginkan, Tuan Muda Byun tak akan pernah menerima Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendekati Tuan Muda dengan cara yang salah. Seharusnya dari awal mereka tak berteman saja. Karena Tuan Muda, akan terus menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman. Dan aku, tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

Aku tak akan berteman dan mendekati Tuan Muda dengan cara seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

.

.

Setelah beberapa tahun lagi berlalu, akhirnya aku tahu apa masalah diriku. Aku terlalu pemalu. Aku tak memiliki keberanian seperti Kyungsoo untuk menyatakan perasaan dan pikiranku, bahkan setelah sainganku Kyungsoo pergi. Kyungsoo dan aku telah jarang bertemu sebab Kyungsoo sudah memulai masa trainee nya dan sebentar lagi debut.

Dan aku, tetap tak memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Tuan Muda.

Tuan Muda Byun saat berumur 18 tahun amat sangat tampan. Dia pasti menolakku bila aku menyatakan perasaan saat ini bukan?. Aku harus bagaimana?, itulah pertanyaan yang terus- menerus berputar di otakku.

Hingga tanpa sadar aku selalu ke Mansion Byun setiap pulang sekolah. Dan setiap waktu luangku, akan aku luangkan untuk memperhatian setiap hal yang dilakukan oleh Tuan Muda. Dan entah bagaimana, aku mulai memotretnya.

Dan aku,

pernah ketahuan.

Suara blitz kameraku terlalu kencang dan itu membuatku dihampiri oleh Tuan Muda Byun begitu saja. Kemudian dia bertanya, _"Kau sedang memotret apa Soonnie?" _Tanyanya.

Dan aku menjawabnya dengan suara pelan, _"Objek yang indah." _Saat itu aku sungguh takut bila aku ketahuan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Menyembunyikan bahwa _objek indah itu adalah Tuan Mudaku sendiri._

Kemudian dengan senyum manisnya yang sangat jarang Tuan Muda beri ke orang lain, dia berkata padaku, _"Sungguh beruntung bisa memiliki mata yang normal dan bisa memotret hal- hal yang kau sukai. Jika aku jadi kau, mungkin aku akan memotret seumur hidupku. **Humm.. walau hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi**__. Aku baru tahu, ternyata Kyungsoon suka memotret, itu hobi yang hebat."_

Aku tertegun mendengarnya saat itu, kemudian bertanya,_"Apa yang akan Tuan Muda potret andaikan Tuan Muda bisa?. Apa hal- hal yang Tuan Muda sukai?" _Aku bahkan tak tahu diriku mendapat keberanian darimana hingga bisa menanyakan hal itu.

Namun balasan keberanian itu setimpal.

**Tuan Muda mengelus rambutku**.

_"Aku menyukai kalian semua. Seluruh pekerja Mansion Byun beserta keluarga mereka. Kalian adalah yang hal paling berharga dan kalianlah yang paling utama bagiku, kalian semua adalah keluargaku. Alangkah menakjubkannya bisa memotret kalian semua."_

Setelah itu, **Menjadi Pekerja Mansion Byun adalah Mimpiku**.

Menjadi sesuatu yang berharga bagi Tuan Muda. Menjadi yang paling utama bagi Tuan Muda. Menjadi seseorang yang dibanggakan Tuan Muda. Menjadi dekat dan setiap hari bersama Tuan Muda. Melayani Tuan Muda. Dan yang terpenting adalah... menjadi keluarga Tuan Muda.

Bukankah itu menakjubkan?

.

.

Setelah aku lulus sekolah, impianku langsung bisa terkabul. Aku dapat bertemu dan melayani Tuan Muda setiap hari dan setiap waktu. Namun ada yang menyebalkan dari semua ini, kenapa harus ada sistem shift siang dan malam?. Kenapa aku tak bebas memilih kapan aku mau bekerja atau tidak?. Aku tak ingin libur. Aku ingin terus bekerja dan bersama dengan Tuan Muda. Bahkan bila itu hanya dengan menunggu di depan pintu kamarnya, sudah membuatku merasa bahagia.

Aku bisa mendengar banyak hal dengan kegiatan sederhana itu.

Aku bisa _mengetahui _banyak hal lagi tentang Tuan Muda dengan melakukan itu.

Dan yang aku ketahui selanjutnya adalah, sebuah **alasan** mengapa aku tak pernah merasa iri pada orang yang _sungguh sempurna _itu.

Ternyata... _kami sungguh sama_.

**Tuan Muda Byun tak pernah benar- benar**** merasa bahagia****.**

Anehnya aku merasa lega setelah mengetahui itu. Seakan sesak didadaku terangkat. Aku merasakan perasaan ringan yang sungguh menakjubkan setelah mengetahuinya. Ternyata aku tak sendiri, aku tak sendiri menganggung rasa membenci diri sendiri dan kesepian yang mengerikan ini. Ternyata Tuan Muda juga. Kami sama. Aku dan Tuan Muda Byun **setara.** Bukankah itu menakjubkan?.

Sering terdengar Tuan Muda yang berteriak ataupun menangis dalam tidurnya. Sering terdengar Tuan Muda berbicara dan mengumpat sendiri- _yang memang kebiasaannya_ -dari dalam kamarnya. Sering terdengar Tuan Muda memukuli bantalnya dan melampiaskan segala emosinya. Tuan Muda bahkan terkadang mandi dibawah pancuran air berjam- jam hingga demam keesokan harinya. Aku menyaksikan semua itu dalam diam dan hati yang lega setengah mati.

Bahkan bila Ibuku tak menganggapku ada.

Bahkan bila Ayahku tak memperhatikan keberadaanku.

Bahkan bila Kyungsoo semakin hari semakin jauh dariku dan semakin terkenal saja.

Aku merasa baik- baik saja.

Karena... bukan hanya aku yang menderita dan kesepian disini. _Tuan Mudaku_ juga.

Aku memiliki Tuan Muda bersamaku, jadi tak apa. Aku baik- baik saja.

Tenang saja Tuan Muda Byun, kau juga punya aku disini. Aku akan menemanimu setiap malam- malam tanpa tidurmu. Walau aku hanya harus berdiri didepan kamarmu setiap malam.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian setelah aku mulai bekerja di Mansion Byun. Musim Semi Tahun 2011 ini, sepertinya Tuan Mudaku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan penderitaannya. Dia membuat audisi membaca kepada kami semua, tanpa memberitahu untuk apa audisi tersebut.

Dalam hati aku tertawa.. tentu aku tahu, Tuan Muda ingin mencari pendongeng untuk membantunya tidur. Dia sering berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri tentang hal itu dan aku mendengarnya.

Hari itu aku sangat percaya diri, bahwa dari semua orang. Pasti akulah yang lulus. Pasti akulah yang terpilih, tak ada orang lain yang ditakdirkan bersama Tuan Muda selain diriku. Karena akulah yang paling tahu tentang dia, karena akulah yang paling tahu perasaan kesepian yang dia rasakan. Akulah yang paling pantas daripada semua orang didunia ini untuk menghibur hati Tuan Mudaku.

Namun,

_"Maafkan saya, tapi Nona Do Kyungsoon, sepertinya anda juga gagal dalam audisi ini.__"_

Itulah kalimat keputusan yang aku dapatkan setelah membacakan satu lembar dari buku berjudul **The Fault In Our Star **ini. Membuatku meremas buku itu dengan sakit hati. **TIDAK!. **Ini salah, bukan seperti ini jalan cerita yang aku mau.

Harusnya aku lolos. Kemudian kami akan menjadi dekat setiap harinya. Tuan Muda Byun akan menyatakan perasaan bahwa dia menyukaiku. Baru setelah itu aku akan menjadi _Yang Utama dari Pemeran Utama __Mansion ini._ Aku tak akan menjadi pemeran sampingan lagi. Aku tak akan menjadi bayang- bayang lagi. Aku tak hanya menjadi sekedar maid yang menunggu Tuannya dalam diam lagi.

Harusnya seperti itu!.

Aku amat sangat kecewa dengan kegagalanku saat itu. Membuatku berpikir dengan keras, apa yang kurang dari diriku?. Kenapa Tuan Muda tak menyadari ketulusanku padanya?.

Dan suatu hari aku berani bertanya pada Tuan Muda Byun, _"Tuan Muda, apa yang harus diperbaiki dari diri saya?"_

Dan Tuan Muda menjawab, _"Kyungsoonnie memiliki suara yang sungguh manis. Kenapa tak sering bicara?. Bicaralah, apapun yang kau pikirkan."_

Aku menatapnya tanpa berkedip saat itu, dengan pipi yang terasa panas, aku mulai merasa malu. Astaga, Tuan Muda mengatakan dia menyukai suaraku.

Iya, Tuan Muda benar.

Aku akan lebih banyak bicara, aku akan berpendapat dan menyuarakan pendapat dengan baik mulai sekarang.

Karena.. Tuan Muda menyukai suaraku.

.

.

Lalu **malam itu**, seperti takdir dan seperti di drama atau novel. Tuan Muda akhirnya memanggilku, aku memasuki kamarnya!!.

Tuan Muda tetap tampak sungguh menakjubkan walah hanya memakai baju yang sederhana. Dia ramah sekali padaku, dia memperlakukanku dengan lebih hormat karena aku sekarang adalah Maidnya, benar- benar pria yang menakjubkan, bagaimana bisa dia memperlakukan Maidnya bagai memperlakukan seorang Lady. Dialah pangeran negeri dongeng dalam kisah nyata.

**DAN AKU MELAKUKANNYA**.

Aku mengungkapkan segala pemikiranku dengan amat sangat terbuka. Dan dia menyukainya!!. Dia menyukai semua yang aku katakan. Tuan Muda tersenyum dengan ramah padaku. **Dia kembali mengelus rambutku**. Dan kami bahkan bergandengan tangan. Sudah aku bilang, kami memang ditakdirkan bersama. Ini pasti adalah cara Tuhan untuk menghiburku yang kecewa setelah gagal audisi. Pasti seluruh alam semestapun ingin memberiku semangat agar tak menyerah dan berusaha lagi.

Baiklah, aku akan berusaha lagi, _apapun caranya._

.

.

Malam itu, aku mengantar Tuan Muda kembali ke kamarnya. Kemudian kembali berjaga di depan kamar Tuan Muda Byun. Sebelum akhirnya Seulgi datang sambil menguap untuk menggantikan shiftku pada jam 2 pagi saat itu.

_"Bagaimana kau bisa tetap segar dan berseri bahkan setelah berjaga hampir semalaman?" _Tanyanya padaku.

Aku tersenyum ramah padanya. Dia adalah maid yang paling akrab denganku, emm.. lebih tepatnya aku berusaha terlihat akrab dengannya. Seulgi adalah teman yang sedikit menyebalkan, dia tipe orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Tapi aku harus terus terlihat baik padanya, karena dia adalah.. tipe orang yang tak akan segan- segan untuk melaporkan segala hal pada Tuan Muda Byun secara langsung.

_"Mungkin karena aku tak bisa tidur dan siklus tidurku yang tak teratur. Bahkan mataku tetap terasa segar saja sekarang, seperti pagi hari." _Jawabku padanya.

Terlihat wajah berpikir milik Seulgi.

_"Jika kau kesulitan tidur. Maka.. **m****inum obat tidur saja.** Aku punya, kau mau?"_

Aku terkesima mendengarnya. Ah.. benar, kenapa tak terpikirkan sebelumnya?.

Harusnya aku pakai obat tidur saja untuk membantu Tuan Muda agar bisa tidur. Tuan Muda pasti terlalu penakut untuk memilih obatnya, jadi biarkan aku saja yang memilih obat tidur terbaik yang paling pas untuk Tuan Muda. Dan aku akan memberikannya obat tidur, _di hari audisi __keduaku. _Sehingga Tuan Muda dapat tertidur, dan akupun berhasil lolos audisi.

.

.

Keberuntungan ada di pihakku saat itu. Tuan Muda Byun, Nona Jimin, dan Sekretaris Kim membicarakan tentang pria bernama Park Chanyeol tepat di sofa tempat bersantai para maid di yang terletak di lantai 3, terletak tepat di samping kamarku.

Dan dengan sungguh kebetulannya, aku sedang berada di dalam kamar, beristirahat setelah shift malamku. Aku yang awalnya sedang berpikir keras tentang bagaimana mencari kesempatan untuk _audisi kedua kalinya_, sekarang aku tak perlu banyak pikir lagi. Aku audisi lebih dulu saja daripada si Chanyeol itu. Iya, aku harus mencuri start sebelum pria itu datang. Dan sekarang aku pasti berhasil, karena... **Aku akan memasukkan obat tidur ini ke dalam minuman Tuan Muda****.**

Aku mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka sampai selesai. Sedikit menyerngit saat mendengar kalimat pujian berlebihan dari Nona Jimin tentang pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Cih, bila pria itu memang seberbakat itu, harusnya dia sudah menjadi bintang besar sekarang.

Pembicaraan mereka tak berlangsung terlalu lama. Hanya beberapa puluh menit aku sudah mendengar mereka beranjak pergi.

Aku menempelkan telingaku pada pintu, mencoba mendengar apakah mereka masih berada dilantai 3?. Dan setelah tak mendengar apapun, aku yakin mereka telah turun.

Nah.. sekarang waktunya melakukan rencanaku, aku akan memasukkan obat tidur ini ke dalam teh pagi milik Tuan Muda. Dia tak akan menolaknya. Aku yakin itu.

Aku turun ke bawah dengan semangat hari itu. Menyapa semuanya dengan super ramah. Aku bahkan tak merasa mengantuk sama sekali walau tak tidur semalaman. Baiklah, sekarang saatnya bersikap manis.

"Ayah.." Aku memanggilnya pelan. Kemudian wajah tegas ayahku lah yang aku dapatkan. Pria tua bangka ini memang tak pernah berubah, dia membenciku karena aku wanita dan tetap tak memperoleh bakat memasaknya. Tak apa, aku tak peduli dia suka padaku atau tidak, dia tak penting lagi. Tuan Muda Byun lebih penting.

"Ada apa?" Katanya pelan.

Tenang Kyungsoon.. lakukan seperti Tuan Muda Byun, ramah dan sopan. Maka semua orang akan segan padamu.

"Bolehkah saya yang membuatkan teh untuk Tuan Muda pagi ini, Ayah?" tanyaku dengan suara semanis mungkin dan ekspresi wajah sebaik mungkin.

Ayahku terdiam sebentar. Kemudian dia mengangguk.

Bagus!. Satu masalah terlewati.

Dengan lincah aku membuat teh chamomile untuk Tuan Muda. Sungguh pintar bukan?. Teh Chamomile memang terkenal membantu menghilangkan insomnia, jadi.. tak akan ada yang curiga bila Tuan Muda langsung tertidur setelah meminum teh ini.

Dengan menahan langkah kakiku agar tak terlalu terburu- buru, aku melangkah menuju Kantor Tuan Muda Byun pagi ini. Tuan Muda pasti sebentar lagi mengakhiri pertemuan paginya bersama Sekretaris Kim. Waktu yang tepat sekali.

Dengan membawa nampan berisi secangkir teh di tangan sebelah kiri, aku bersiap mengetuk pintu kantor Tuan Muda dengan tangan kananku. Sebelum akhirnya teriakan dari Sekretaris Kim menghentikanku melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan.

_"Jadi, kau masih merasa bahwa kecelakaan itu adalah salahmu rupanya?. Dan kau merasa bertanggung jawab untuk membahagiakan anak dari pria yang menabrak orangtuamu?! dan Orangtuaku?!!__. Orang yang sudah membuat kita semua hidup seperti ini?!. BAIK JUGA ADA BATASNY__A. KAU TERLALU BAIK BYUN BAEKHYUN. ITULAH KEKURANGANMU."_

Apa... Maksudnya.. Itu...

Tak terdengar suara dari Tuan Muda sama sekali. Oh.. aku dengar seluruh orang memang menahan untuk tak membalas berteriak pada Sekretaris Kim saat pria itu sedang emosi. Dia punya trauma pada suara keras dan tinggi.

Tanpa sadar aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan di depan kantor Tuan Muda Byun pagi itu. Keduanya terdengar sunyi, pasti suasana didalam tegang sekali. Aku hampir tak pernah mendengar Tuan Muda Byun dan Sekretaris Kim bersitegang seumur hidupku. Kemudian suara Sekretaris Kim kembali terdengar, kali ini dengan lebih pelan dan sopan. Terdengar profesional seperti biasa aku mendengarnya.

_"Baiklah, semuanya terserah pada keputusan anda Tuan Byun. Namun satu nasihat yang saya berikan pada anda hari ini dan saya mohon untuk diingat. Kebaikanpun dapat menyakiti orang lain jika itu diberikan secara berlebihan. Sebaiknya anda beritahu si Park Chanyeol itu akan kebenaran masa lalu kita semua sebelum Chanyeol mendengarnya dari orang yang salah. Baikah, saya pamit, pekerjaan di kantor pasti telah menumpuk. Permisi."_

Aku terbelalak, gawat... Sekretaris Kim datang kearahku. Dengan tergesa aku berbalik kemudian berlari ke arah kiri, dan tepat saat Sekrekatris Kim keluar dari Kantor Tuan Muda, aku telah berhasil keluar dari bagian Sayap Kiri Mansion ini menggunakan pintu keluar menuju Taman Bagian Belakang tepat didepan Kamar Tuan Muda.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.." Napasku terasa memburu.

Dengan tangan bergetar dan pelan aku terduduk masih dengan membawa nampan berisi secangkir teh dikedua tanganku. Aku bersembunyi dibalik semak dan bunga milik taman ini, yang sedang dengan mekar dengan indahnya di musim semi tahun ini.

Apa ini?

Apa itu tadi?

Apa yang baru saja aku dengar..

Sebentar.. biarkan aku berpikir..

Jadi..

Park Chanyeol itu... anak dari... orang yang menabrak mobil Tuan Byun Senior, 19 tahun lalu?.

Bagaimana bisa?

Astaga, apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?.

Aku sudah mendengar ceritanya tentang kecelakaan itu, sudah seperti hal wajib yang di ketahui oleh seluruh pekerja di Mansion ini. Tapi.. aku tak tahu kalau _pria_ itu punya seorang putra.

Kakiku terasa semakin lemas. Membuatku terduduk diatas tanah begitu saja. Kemudian aku mendongak, dan pandanganku secara otomatis tertuju pada pohon besar yang merupakan tempat bergantungnya ayunan kesukaan Tuan Muda, yang berjarak sekitar 20 meter dari tempatku berada.

Dan pikiranku... tersambung tersambung begitu saja.

Oh ya.. Pohon itu di kelilingi semak, yang sesungguhnya merupakan bunga yang katanya dipilih langsung oleh Tuan Muda Byun bertahun- tahun lalu.

Dan nama bunga itu... adalah **Krisan.**

Katanya itu adalah kumpulan Bunga Krisan dengan berbagai macam warna. Namun sekarang adalah musim semi. Jadi, belum ada bunga yang tumbuh dari situ.

Wajar saja.. karena Bunga Krisan sungguh unik. Dia tak mekar saat musim semi. Bunga Krisan justru hanya akan mekar pada **Musim Gugur**.

Lebih tepatnya lagi, Bunga Krisan akan mekar sempurna di** Bulan November**. Sehingga bunga Krisan selalu dilambangkan sebagai bunga kelahiran bulan November.

_Itu dia kata kuncinya, **Kelahiran Bulan November.**_

Mataku terasa berair karena terlalu lama menatap tanpa berkedip. Dengan menekan seluruh ketegangan, aku menghela napas mencoba untuk tenang. Mencoba mengingat siapa saja yang lahir di bulan November.

Errr?

Aku rasa tak ada. Tuan Muda justru lahir di bulan Mei. Nyonya Sulli lahir di Maret. Emm.. benar- benar tak ada. Bahkan hari pernikahan Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Besar Byun bukan bulan November.

Lalu apa lagi hal penting di bulan November?.

Ah ya.., kapan tanggal kematian Tuan dan Nyonya besar Byun serta Tuan dan Nyonya Xiao?. Ayolah Do Kyungsoon, kau cukup cerdas untuk hal yang menggunakan otakmu seperti ini.

Ah.. benar..

Keempatnya meninggal, pada tanggal **27 November 1992. **Bersama istri dari pengemudi yang menabrak mobil Tuan Besar Byun. 19 tahun lalu...

Dan mendengarkan penjelasan Nona Jimin tadi, beberapa saat lalu dia mengatakan Park Chanyeol itu, dia berumur.. 20 tahunan. _(19 thn perhitungan inter)_

HAH????

Apa ini?

Jadi dia lahir 19 tahun lalu?!. Dan kecelakaan itu juga 19 tahun lalu?!!.

**Hah****..** **Apa maksudnya ini?**

Ada korban lain yang selamat?

Seorang bayi?

Jadi istri dari penabrak itu sedang hamil saat kecelakaan itu?. Apa MAKSUDNYA INI?!. JADI DIA SEMPAT SELAMAT DAN MELAHIRKAN SETELAH KECELAKAAN HEBAT SEPERTI ITU?!. GILA GILA GILA!!!. TAK MUNGKIN. MUSTAHIL. AKU TAK BISA PERCAYA INI!!!.

DAN BAYI SELAMAT ITU PARK CHANYEOL?!!!. ANAK DARI PEMBUNUH ITU BERNAMA PARK CHANYEOL?!!!!

LALU... ANAK DARI PEMBUNUH ITU AKAN DATANG KE SINI SORE INI!!. DAN AUDISI DI DEPAN TUAN BYUN!.

DAN TUAN BYUN MEMPERBOLEHKANNYA?!!!.

**YANG BENAR SAJA!!!.**

Aku meremas nampan yang sedang kupegang dengan erat. Tak akan aku biarkan dia lolos audisi. Aku menatap tajam pada seluruh semak yang mengelilingi pohon dan ayunan kesukaan Tuan Muda.

Jadi itukah arti dari bunga Krisan di sekeliling ayunan kesukaan Tuan Muda Byun selama ini?.

_Sebuah ironi_

Krisan adalah lambang kematian dan kesedihan disetiap pemakaman di negeri ini.

Namun di saat yang sama.. juga berarti tanda kebahagiaan dan cinta kepada anak yang lahir pada bulan November.

Aku menutup mataku pelan. Seraya mengatur napas dan menjernihkan kepalaku yang terasa penuh sekarang. Baiklah, inilah tugasku untuk melindungi Tuan Mudaku yang baik hati, dia tak boleh dekat- dekat dengan anak pembawa sial itu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus lebih dulu lolos audisi daripada si Park Chanyeol itu.

Tak akan aku biarkan Tuan Muda Byun akhirnya dekat dengan anak tak berguna seperti Park Chanyeol. Apalagi bila sampai berteman atau lebih dari itu.

Dari semua orang yang pantas bersanding dengan Tuan Muda Byun, Park Chanyeol lah yang paling tak pantas.

Bila di bandingkan dengan Park Chanyeol, aku justru jauh lebih pantas.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**AN : **

Sugar- sugarku yang pintar pasti udah bisa nebak sebelumnya kan?. Makasih udah tutup mulut ya ; ) . Silahkan baca Chapter selanjutnya.


	25. Chapter XXV : Yellow Chrysanthemum

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Oh Sehun EXO, Kim Jongin EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, Do kyungsoon OC, Lee Sunmi, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun aku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 25 : Yellow Chrysanthemum

.

.

.

**Musim Panas, 2011**

"K-Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara rendah berbisik tak percaya.

Suasana ballroom hotel ini amat sangat dingin dengan lantai marmer mengkilap dan cat biru laut di seluruh dindingnya. Kedua orang yang sedari tadi sedang melakukan sesi percakapan rahasia ini terus mengeluarkan gema suara yang memenuhi hingga sudut ruangan.

Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoon saling menatap dan berbicara dalam jarak dekat di tengah ruangan kosong tersebut. Kyungsoon yang membawa mereka berdua untuk berbicara disini, ternyata gadis itu tak terlalu setuju dengan ide _bersantai dan mengobrol _bersama saudara kembarnya. Lebih memilih langsung bicara ke intinya saja.

"Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas Do Kyungsoo. Alasan aku tak menyukai si Park itu karena, Ayah Park Chanyeol lah tersangka dari tabrakan keluarga Byun 19 tahun lalu." Kyungsoon berujar dengan suara dingin dan terdengar jijik.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah kembarannya dengan tatapan nanar. Rasanya seluruh pandangan mata Kyungsoo berubah menjadi gelap dan buram. Terlalu banyak darah berkumpul dikepalanya sekarang. Kyungsoo merasa pening.

Dirinya tak menyangka.

Memulai pembicaraan dengan Kyungsoon akan berakhir seperti ini. Berakhir dengan dirinya mengetahui segala hal yang sudah Kyungsoon lakukan dan segala hal yang Kyungsoon ketahui.

Dirinya sungguh tak menyangka, bahwa Adik Kembarnya telah melakukan banyak hal tak terpuji. Dan dengan gilanya sama sekali tak merasa bersalah.

Dan itulah alasannya.

Masa lalu tersembunyi Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoon tersenyum miring melihat wajah shock Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, kau diam saja dan nikmati saja ketenaranmu itu, puas- puas saja dengan cinta penggemar dan orang- orangmu itu, atau ciumi saja kekasih gemulaimu itu sana. Berhenti mengurusiku. Aku hanya sedang menjauhkan pria yang aku sukai dari orang yang tak pantas darinya. Dan bila kau terus cerewet seperti ini, jangan salahkan aku bila kau juga ikut aku hancurkan." Kyungsoo merasa merinding mendengarnya, menatap wajah Kyungsoon yang tampak sedingin es. Dia merasa seperti tak mengenal siapa gadis didepannya, sungguh asing. Benarkah gadis didepannya ini kembarannya?.

"Kau.. Kau berubah Soon." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan sekali. Kyungsoo yang kasar dan pemarah seolah- olah telah kehilangan jiwanya sekarang. Saat ini Kyungsoo merasa seperti berhadapan dengan iblis berbentuk manusia. Apa yang sudah terjadi hingga saudari kembarnya menjadi seperti ini?.

"Aku tak pernah berubah, aku selalu seperti ini. Kalian saja yang tak pernah peduli ataupun memperhatikan aku." Kyungsoon berujar dengan helaan napas jengah, merasa sungguh muak berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tercenung mendengar itu. Oh.. masalah ini.

"Baiklah, semuanya salahku, salah ayah, dan salah ibu yang tak pernah memperhatikanmu. Tapi Do Kyungsoon, itu tak memberikan alasan untukmu menjadi gadis gila seperti ini. Kau bahkan mengikuti seorang pria setiap saat dan memotretnya, itu tindakan kriminal!!" Si pemarah Kyungsoo mulai mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Kyungsoon memutar bola matanya.

"Tuan Muda sudah tahu sejak lama, bahwa aku memiliki hobi memotret. Dan dia bilang itu adalah hobi yang hebat. Lagipula, apa bedanya aku dengan ratusan fansite masternim milikmu itu Penyanyi dan Aktor Terkenal Do Kyungsoo-ssi?." Kyungsoo menggeleng tak percaya mendengarnya.

"Tetap saja kau bersalah Maid Do Kyungsoon-ssi." Kyungsoo ikut menggunakan panggilan formal.

Kyungsoon berdelik sebal ke arah saudara kembarnya. "Apa yang salah dari hobiku?. Aku tak menyakiti Tuan Muda sama sekali, aku hanya memotretnya. Dan Tuan Muda Byun sama sekali tak menolaknya. Dia **masih, **tak pernah menyinggung masalah foto- fotonya yang aku ambil, artinya dia tak keberatan dengan hal itu." Kyungsoon menampilkan wajah tak bersalah sama sekali.

Kyungsoo terkekeh meremehkan. Dirinya sadar, ternyata saudari kembarnya ini percuma saja di ajak bicara baik- baik. Sudah rusak sampai sel terdalam, tak tertolong lagi.

Sedangkan Kyungsoon menatap kesal melihat Kyungsoo tertawa seperti itu padanya. Kyungsoon sungguh benci saat Kyungsoo mulai bersikap seolah dirinya lebih baik daripada Kyungsoon.

"Tidak adikku _tersayang_, kau tetap bersalah. Perilakumu tetap salah." Suara merdu khas penyanyi milik Kyungsoo terdengar sungguh indah dan mengancam disaat yang sama.

Kyungsoon diam, menunggu Kyungsoo melanjutkan perkataannya, meski hatinya penuh dengan kekesalan. Kyungsoon tak merasa dirinya salah dalam hal apapun.

"Meski kau tak menyakiti Tuan Muda sedikitpun. Meski Tuan Muda tak merasa terganggu. Meski apapun itu alasannya kau lontarkan, tapi.. bila kau tak pernah **meminta izin** untuk memotretnya. Maka itu adalah tindakan kriminal. Pernahkah kau meminta izin kepada Tuan Muda?. Tidak bukan?. Jadi, kau tetaplah seorang penguntit gila."

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU BEGITU!" Teriak Kyungsoon kesal suaranya menggema di ruangan luas ini, dan Kyungsoo menyeringai melihat wajah memerah kesal milik Kyungsoon.

_Sesungguhnya sifat mereka berdua sama. Pemarah, kasar, dan egois. _Namun bedanya, Kyungsoo tahu dirinya memang menyebalkan sehingga tahu _batas__nya. _Sedangkan Kyungsoon, gadis itu bahkan tak tahu apa itu _salah _dan apa itu _benar. _Gadis itu tak menyadari kesalahan miliknya sendiri, andaikan Kyungsoon tahu, bahwa hal itulah yang membuatnya tak disukai oleh orang lain. Gadis itu tak tahu bagaimana cara meminta maaf dan memahami hati orang lain.

"Kau mulai sadar betapa menjijikannya dirimu?. Untung saja kau adikku, kalau tidak, aku sudah menamparmu sekarang. Aku bukanlah pria gentleman seperti Tuan Byun yang tak akan memukul wanita meski tahu wanita itu sudah mengikutinya seperti psycho sakit jiwa selama bertahun- tahun. Kau gadis mengerikan."

**PLAK!**

Justru Kyungsoo yang mendapat tamparan keras dari gadis cantik namun berotak licik didepannya. Cukup keras hingga Kyungsoo merasakan pipi kirinya panas dan perih.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap ke depan, berhadapan dan melihat bagaimana tatapan tajam Kyungsoon menghujam padanya. Sungguh tajam seakan ingin membunuh Kyungsoo saat itu juga. Napas gadis itu terlihat memburu, naik dan turun dengan cepat akibat gejolak emosi.

Sepertinya gadis Do itu akan meledak.

"Aku membencimu Do Kyungsoo!. Aku benar benar benar membencimu bahkan sejak hari kita dilahirkan. Karena kaulah aku jadi membenci diriku sendiri!!. Aku benci saat semua orang mengenaliku sebagai saudara kembarmu bukan sebagai diriku sendiri. Aku benci saat Ayah selalu membanggakanmu dan melupakanku. Aku benci saat Ibu selalu menyempatkan untuk memberikan perhatian padamu padahal dia sudah sangat sibuk, dan justru tak acuh padaku. Kau selalu menjadi yang utama. SELALU KAU, KAU DAN KAU!!!. KENAPA KAU SELALU MENGAMBIL SEMUA HAL YANG AKU INGINKAN?. KAU SUDAH DI TOLAK TUAN BYUN, JADI PERGI SAJA JAUH- JAUH SANA. JANGAN URUSI AKU. AKU BENCI KAU IKUT LAHIR DI DUNIA INI!!."

Kyungsoo terperangah.

Itu... adalah kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan oleh adik kembarnya, selama seumur hidup yang telah mereka lewati.

Dan ternyata,

sungguh menyakitkan sekali.

"Pernahkah.. kau.. menganggapku... sebagai Oppamu?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan sekali, dia bahkan sulit untuk merangkai katanya sekarang.

Kyungsoon tertawa geli. Seakan Kyungsoo telah memberikan lelucon paling lucu didunia.

**"Tak pernah."**

Napas Kyungsoo tertahan dengan sungguh menyesakkan.

"Kita saudara kembar Soon. Kau ikut menangis bila aku menangis. Aku ikut merasa bahagia bila kau bahagia. Kita bahkan selalu jatuh sakit dihari yang sama, telepati yang selalu kita rasakan sejak kita lahir. Tidakkah kau masih merasakannya juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara berat, napasnya sungguh sulit ditarik.

Situasi dimana kau tak diakui sebagai saudara oleh saudara kembarmu sendiri. Ayo taruhan dengan Kyungsoo, bukan manusia bila kau mengatakan itu tak sakit.

Kyungsoon menatap saudara kembarnya dengan wajah menyerngit tak suka yang kentara sekali. Sama sekali tak ada simpati. Kemudian mengangguk dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Aku merasakannya, saat kau senang aku merasakannya juga. Saat aku sedih justru kau yang menangis. Dan kita selalu jatuh sakit di hari yang sama. Dan itu menyebalkan, membuatku harus menyukai segala hal yang juga kau sukai, aku suka bernyanyi dan memasak sepertimu, tapi **aku bukanlah Do Kyungsoo **yang berbakat pada hal seperti itu. Telepati menyebalkan ini membuatku menyukai hal yang tak seharusnya aku sukai. Membuatku muak saat aku mencoba melakukannya ternyata itu hanyalah telepati dari si berbakat Do Kyungsoo, sedangkan aku sendiri payah saat melakukannya. Segala hal yang membuatmu bahagia, justru membuatku tersiksa. Kau menghancurkanku setiap harinya, bahkan dari hari kelahiran kita. Aku sungguh muak menjadi saudara kembarmu."

Kyungsoo tertawa pahit, "Aku tak menyangka kau sebenci itu denganku."

Dan tiba- tiba sebuah pemikiran merasuki Kyungsoo. "Jadi, selama ini, aku yang sungguh menyukai Baekhyun dan terobsesi padanya, itu bukan perasaan milikku?. Tapi perasaanmu?. Aku ikut merasakan perasaanmu?. Perasaan seakan Baekhyun adalah orang paling mengerti diriku dan membuatku nyaman. Perasaan sungguh membenci Park Chanyeol dan ingin merebut Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. Itu... perasaan milikmu?"

Kyungsoon masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tak suka, mengabaikan semua pertanyaan retoris Kyungsoo, gadis ini justru lebih fokus pada hal lain, "Berani sekali kau memanggil nama Tuan Muda Byun tanpa rasa hormat seperti itu. Mana sopan santunmu?" Kyungsoon berucap sinis dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Keduanya menjadi hening selama beberapa menit, memberikan jeda pada pembicaraan tak mengenakkan ini.

"Kita sudahi saja pembicaraan ini, percuma saja, aku tak ingin dan tak bisa akrab denganmu. Sudah terlambat, harusnya dari dulu kau lakukan." Kyungsoon mulai melangkah, ingin pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di salah satu ballroom BB Hotel and Resort ini.

Namun langkah Kyungsoon terhenti, Kyungsoo menahan lengannya. Membuat gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang itu kembali berbalik, menatap wajah Kyungsoo lagi, kali ini wajah Idol dengan lima juta penggemar itu tampak pucat.

"Apa.. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Tuan Muda Byun selama ini?. Dan.. Dan.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?."

Kyungsoon diam tak menjawabnya.

"Kyungsoon, bisakah kau hentikan?. Kali ini aku memohon Kyungsoon, biarkanlah Baekhyun merasakan kebahagiaannya. Baiklah, aku juga marah karena ternyata yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi buta adalah ayah Chanyeol, tapi Kyungsoon, Baekhyun tak hanya buta matanya bila kau pisahkan dia dengan Chanyeol sekarang, dia akan hancur."

Kyungsoon tetap diam.

"Tidakkah kau melihat Tuan Muda kita sungguh mencintai Park Chanyeol?. Xiumin Hyung dan Chen Ahjussi pasti juga mengetahui tentang Ayah Chanyeol, dua orang itu selalu tahu segalanya, dan merekalah yang paling pantas membenci Chanyeol bukan kita, tapi lihatlah.. mereka berdua tetap diam dan menerima Chanyeol. Tidakkah kau sadar alasannya apa?. Semua itu pasti demi Baekhyun. Chanyeol begitu penting untuk Baekhyun. Berhentilah Soon." Kyungsoo sedang mengeluarkan segala usahanya.

Kata- kata itu sama sekali tak mengetuk hati Kyungsoon. Membuat Kyungsoo menggerang frustasi.

"Aku.. Aku minta maaf atas semua yang sudah terjadi padamu selama ini. Maaf karena diriku, kau selalu disisihkan oleh orangtua kita. Aku akan menebusnya, aku akan lebih baik padamu mulai sekarang. Akan aku lakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan. Dan sebagai gantinya, lepaskanlah Tuan Muda Byun. Tuan Muda tak mencintaimu Soon. Dia hanya menganggap kita berdua sahabatnya, sejak dulu memang seperti itu." Kyungsoo berujar lagi.

Hening.

Kedua mata burung hantu identik itu berpandangan beberapa saat. Kemudian di pecah oleh suara manis milik Kyungsoon.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang?. Sudah terlambat bagi kita berdua untuk berbaikkan?. Chanyeol menghancurkan dan merebut mimpiku yang ingin menjadi seorang pemeran utama dihidup Tuan Muda Byun. Maka.. sekarang giliran aku yang menghancurkan mimpinya. Tuan Muda Byun tak mencintaiku juga tak masalah lagi sekarang, _dia bahkan menyuruhku untuk mencari pria lain tadi. _Tak apa, aku akan membuat pria yang dicintai oleh Tuan Muda Byun menjadi muak pada Tuan Muda seperti dia yang sepertinya juga sudah muak padaku. Dan kau... aku minta maaf sebelumnya, tapi.. aku akan memakai namamu sebagai kembaranku sekali lagi. Aku memerlukannya. Jangan terlalu merasa bersalah atas apa yang aku lakukan nanti, _kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang bukan?._ Tak ada yang salah dari satupun tindakanku. Bagiku, bila aku tak bisa memiliki Tuan Muda, maka orang lainpun tidak. Baik itu Park Chanyeol, kau, atau siapapun didunia ini."

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak menatap Kyungsoon yang berjalan pergi dengan cepat dan membuka pintu ballroom serta keluar begitu saja.

"DO KYUNGSOON!!. APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN KAU AKAN MEMANFAATKAN NAMAKU LAGI?!!"

Percuma.. Kyungsoon tak akan bisa mendengarnya. Menyisakan Kyungsoo sendiri yang berjalan gontai sambil menunduk kembali ke kamarnya.

_"Kai Hyung." _Bisik Kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

Kyungsoo butuh Kai sekarang. Hatinya sungguh tak tenang.

Kyungsoo sungguh membenci ikatan batin anak kembar yang dirinya rasakan bersama Kyungsoon. Dirinya merasakan dengan jelas, bagaimana perasaan ingin balas dendam yang terasa sungguh pekat dihati kembarannya.

Apa yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

Setelah menghancurkan ketahanan mental saudara kembarnya sendiri. Kyungsoon langsung menuju kamarnya sendiri. Mengirimkan pesan kepada seseorang dengan sungguh terburu, sambil mengepak seluruh barang- barangnya.

Tak bisa di tunda lagi.

Kyungsoon akan melakukan rencana yang telah di rencanakannya ini sejak lama.

Inilah saatnya.

Gadis itu dengan tergesa pergi keluar kamar hotelnya. Dan sedikit lega saat tahu Jimin yang beberapa hari ini terus mengikutinya sedang tak ada. Gadis Do itu berjalan melewati koridor dengan langkah bak model di catwalk.

Sesungguhnya tak dapat di pungkiri, Kyungsoon tampak sungguh cantik walau hanya memakai kemeja merah tua bermotif garis biru abstrak yang dimasukkan dalam rok tennis putih itu. Sayang sekali, wajah cantik layaknya versi wanita dari Idol terkenal Do Kyungsoo ini tak dapat lebih di apresiasi karena perilaku buruknya.

Sambil menggeret koper merah besarnya, Kyungsoon melewati lobi BB Hotel, kemudian memasuki taksi yang selalu disediakan oleh hotel ini.

"Toko bunga yang paling dekat dari sini. Cepatlah." Pinta Kyungsoon dengan tergesa setelah masuk ke dalam taksi yang ditumpanginya, kemudian taksi itu mulai meninggalkan pintu masuk BB Hotel.

Tepat disaat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah asik menikmati air laut dan ombak yang sungguh menyenangkan di pantai pribadi mereka, tanpa menyadari, ada seorang gadis yang pergi dengan sebuah rencana besar.

.

.

Taksi yang Kyungsoon tumpangi telah berhenti di depan salah satu toko bunga yang paling sesuai dengan permintaan si gadis Do tersebut. Namun Kyungsoon sama sekali tak berniat turun dari taksi tersebut. Gadis itu terlihat melamun dengan wajah kosong.

_Menangis_, pikirnya

Kyungsoon merasakan Kyungsoo tengah menangis sekarang. Sebenci- bencinya Kyungsoon mengakuinya, tapi hatinya memang ikut terasa sakit. Begitulah mereka, jika yang satu sakit, maka satunya ikut merasakannya. Hal inilah yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoon selalu memilih untuk menghindar daripada menyakiti satu sama lain, seberapapun mereka membenci kembaran mereka, mereka berdua tak pernah bertengkar. Yang tadi, adalah perkelahian pertama saudara kembar Do ini.

"Kita sudah sampai Nona." Kyungsoon tersentak mendengar itu.

Kyungsoon memberikan senyuman teramat manis pada supir taksi tersebut. Kemudian menjawab, "Aku hanya bertemu dengan temanku sebentar, kemudian membeli bunga untuk orang yang kami kenal, setelah itu aku ingin ke Bandara. Bisakah Paman menungguku?, tetap nyalakan saja argometernya tak apa." Siapa yang akan dapat menolak permintaan dengan kalimat sopan seperti itu?, hal yang bertahun-tahun telah Kyungsoon pelajari dari sang _Tuan Muda tersayang_.

Lihatlah, supir taksi itu mengangguk menyetujui pada Kyungsoon begitu saja.

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

Kaca mobil di sebelah Kyungsoon di ketuk oleh seseorang. Kyungsoon menoleh kearah suara ketukan, kemudian tersenyum pada pria diluar sana, pria yang sedari tadi dihubunginya.

Pria tinggi itu dengan sopan dan gentle membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoon. Kyungsoon menggumamkan terima kasih sebagai respon, seraya keluar mendatangi pria tersebut. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju toko bunga yang berjarak 10 meter didepan taksi tadi.

"Bagaimana kabar anda Mr. Wu." Tanya Kyungsoon dengan sopan. Langkah Kyungsoon berhenti, begitu juga pria tinggi yang sedang bersamanya.

Terdengar kekehan jenaka dari pria tinggi didepan Kyungsoon.

"Panggil saja aku Kris, dan tak usah seformal itu. Bukankah sudah aku bilang berkali- kali?. Kau sungguh gadis yang terlalu sopan." Kyungsoon menampil raut malu karena telah di puji lawan bicaranya.

"Bagaimana liburan anda di Jeju Tuan Kris?" Tanya Kyungsoon lagi.

Kris tersenyum sumbringah, "Sungguh menyenangkan. Terima kasih sudah merekomendasikan tempat ini sebagai destinasi liburanku." Kyungsoon mengangguk.

"Kau bagaimana Soon?. Kau dan Oppamu sungguh menikmati waktu libur kalian?. _Kebetulan_ sekali ternyata kau dan Oppa mu juga sedang liburan disini. Sungguh mengejutkan ya, BB Ent meliburkan seluruh staffnya, apakah Oppamu tahu alasan kenapa seluruh pekerja di BB Ent diliburkan?" Tanya Kris dengan nada ramah, namun menyembunyikan seringaian liciknya.

**Ow**.. **Haruskah kita berkenalan dulu dengan pria berdarah Chinese - Canada ini?.**

Dia adalah Kris Wu, seorang wartawan yang terkenal selalu membuntuti Idol- Idol dan haus akan skandal selebriti. Kali ini Pewarta Kris terus merasakan bahwa Idol yang tengah naik daun setelah comeback sukses musim panasnya, Do Kyungsoo a.k.a D.O, memiliki suatu hal yang disembunyikan. Insting wartawannya yang mengatakan itu.

Lalu Tuhan yang baik mempertemukan dirinya dengan Do Kyungsoon. Adik kembar dari Idol yang sedang menjadi incaran artikel gosipnya. Kyungsoo sungguh terkenal, namun sangat bersih dari skandal, itu sungguh menyebalkan bagi scandal maker seperti Kris Wu. Dirinya gatal ingin menulis artikel yang berisi skandal besar dari penyanyi Do yang tampak tanpa cela itu.

Kris selalu menawarkan kerja sama kepada Kyungsoon. Kris pikir, Kyungsoon pasti setidaknya _sedikit _kesal akan kesuksesan Oppanya. Sedangkan dirinya hanya menjadi seorang Maid di suatu Mansion yang Kris dengar milik keluarga kaya raya.

Namun Kyungsoon selalu menolak Kris memberi tahu Kris informasi apapun selama ini. Dan meski Kris tahu bahwa Kyungsoon menyembunyikan suatu hal padanya, pria itu menerima keputusan Kyungsoo. Lucunya, kedua orang yang sering bertemu didepan gedung BB Entertainment ini akhirnya menjadi teman dan sering ke kafe bersama di siang hari.

Keduanya menjadi akrab dan tak akrab disaat yang sama. Bisa dibilang, keduanya ingin memanfaatkan satu sama lain, tanpa tahu bahwa mereka berdua adalah dua orang yang sama saja liciknya.

Dan sekarang, dengan sendirinya Kyungsoon yang terlebih dahulu menghubunginya. Mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki _hadiah _untuknya.

"Liburanku tak terlalu menyenangkan. Oppaku lebih fokus kepada kekasihnya." Ujar Kyungsoon dengan nada santai.

Mata Kris terbelalak.

"_G-Girlfriend?_" Tanyanya shock.

Dan Kyungsoon membalas itu dengan sebuah senyuman manis seraya menggeleng. _"He has a Boyfriend_." Mulut Kris telah terbuka lebar sekarang.

"Ini. Segala yang kau butuhkan ada didalamnya." Kyungsoon memberikan sebuah stomap besar berwarna coklat pada Kris yang ternyata sedari tadi dibawa oleh Kyungsoon ditangan kirinya.

Dengan menyeringai Kris membuka map tersebut. Menarik salah satu lembaran dari dalamnya.

_Sebuah Foto_

Dan melihat objek yang berada didalamnya membuat senyuman Kris kian mengembang. "Tak apa bila ini aku publikasikan?" Tanya Kris lagi, dirinya tak ingin dituntut dengan pasal berlapis- lapis dari BB Entertainment bila mempublish ini tanpa izin. Merepotkan bila harus berurusan dengan Agensi besar itu di meja hijau.

Kyungsoon tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tenang saja, mereka tak akan menuntutmu. Bahkan bila kau sebarkan foto itu ke seluruh dunia dengan besar- besaran. Aku akan membantumu. Aku tahu bagaimana cara memberikan ancaman langsung kepada CEO of BB Groub, Mr. Baekhyun, Byun. Mereka tak akan bisa berkutik."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ancaman apa yang bisa membuatnya tak bertindak sama sekali. Aku dengar CEO BB sungguh mengerikan. Tak ada media manapun yang ingin berurusan dengannya." Kris sedikit bergidik, mengingat bagaimana dulu pernah terjadi, satu stasiun televisi langsung di boikot dan benar- benar di **tutup** saat diketahui salah satu acaranya membahas tentang CEO BB yang misterius itu. Yap, CEO dari BB itu menutup **satu buah Channel TV **nyasekalian, tak hanya satu buah acaranya saja.

"Semuanya tahu dia baru masuk kepala dua tahun ini. Itupun karena berita kelahirannya tersebar setelah kecelakaan orangtuanya. Tapi tak ada yang tahu wajahnya bagaimana, dan tak ada yang berani mencari tahu. Yang sudah tahupun tak akan berani menyebarkan. Bukankah itu mengerikan?" Lanjut Kris.

Kyungsoon mengangkat bahu.

"Dia tak mengerikan, dia terlalu indah untuk dikatakan seperti itu. Dan karena dia sangat cantik sekali, ayo kita belikan dia bunga." Kyungsoon mengatakan itu sambil melangkah kembali dan masuk ke dalam toko bunga di depan mereka, diikuti oleh Kris.

Kris tampak bingung, "Untuk apa membelikannya bunga?"

Dengan suara pelan, Kyungsoon menjawab, "Bukankah aku tadi sudah bilang, aku tahu cara yang paling tepat untuk membuat CEO yang kau bilang mengerikan itu menjadi tutup mulut. Dan itu adalah sebuket bunga."

"Selamat datang.." Seru florist cantik berapron motif bunga itu dengan ramah kepada mereka berdua.

Kyungsoon mengucapkannya dengan sekali tarikan napas, hampir seperti refleks, sama sekali tak berpikir. "Saya ingin bunga Krisan Kuning." Ujarnya.

Florist itu menatapnya dengan pandangan dalam, "Waw, pilihan yang tak biasa di musim panas seperti ini. Bolehkah saya tahu, anda memberikannya untuk siapa Nona?" Tanyanya dengan suara lembut menenangkan.

Kyungsoon tersenyum manis, "Untuk pria yang sudah menolakku. Dia akan mendapatkan beberapa cobaan setelah ini, aku ingin memberikan Krisan Kuning sebagai penyemangatnya." Florist itu mengangguk paham seraya menggumamkan kata Oh yang panjang.

Kris menoleh kearah wajah Kyungsoon yang tampak tenang, kemudian tersenyum kecil menatap wajah cantik itu, berpikir bahwa _Kyungsoon sungguh pandai berbohong_, tanpa tahu... bahwa gadis itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Berapa tangkai Nona?" Pertanyaan dari Florist itu mengalihkan perhatian Kris.

"Em.. berapa ya.. 13 tangkai saja, tolong satukan mereka dalam buket yang cantik. Bolehkah saya membuat kartu ucapannya juga?" Florist itu mengangguk ramah, seraya memberikan kartu ucapan dan pena kepada Kyungsoon, sedangkan dirinya mulai mengerjakan 13 tangkai bunga Krisan Kuning itu menjadi sebuket bunga yang sangat cantik.

"Anda sepertinya sangat mengerti tentang bunga dan artinya. Apakah anda pernah menjadi florist?" Tanya Florist itu dengan basa- basi pada Kyungsoon.

Kyungsoon menggeleng ringan, "Masa kecil saya dulu dihabiskan dengan bermain di taman bunga yang luas, saya sering bertanya makna bunga dan bagaimana cara menyampaikan perasaan secara tersirat menggunakannya, pada tukang kebun yang bekerja disitu." Kyungsoon menjelaskannya, tanpa mengucapkan dimanakah _taman bunga _itu sebenarnya berada, dirinya tak ingin Kris disampingnya tahu bahwa Kyungsoon bekerja sebagai Maid di Mansion Byun dan menghabiskan banyak waktu masa kecilnya disana.

"Nah.. sudah selesai. Ini dia. Krisan Kuning yang berarti kegembiraan dan keceriaan. Juga cinta yang tak berbalas. Anda baik sekali, memberikan semangat kepada pria yang bahkan tak membalas cintamu." Kyungsoon mencoba menampilkan senyum sendu pada florist didepannya, dan berhasil mendapatkan simpati si florist.

"Dan anda pasti belum melupakannya, 13 tangkai Bunga Krisan berarti, _'Aku adalah pengagum rahasiamu.'_"

Kyungsoon menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Anda benar. Anda florist yang berbakat. Anda bahkan dapat merawat dan menumbuhkan bunga Krisan hingga mekar padahal ini baru memasuki akhir musim panas. Pasti sungguh sulit sekali melakukannya, anda melakukannya dengan hebat." Kyungsoon memberikan pujian, dan Florist itu tersanjung dibuatnya.

"Apakah anda akan memberikannya sendiri?" Tanya Florist itu takjub.

Kyungsoon menatap wajah Florist didepannya dengan wajah gugup dan ragu. Membuat Florist itu balas menatapnya bertanya- tanya. "Emm.. Adakah layanan pengiriman bunga di toko ini?. Saya.. saya terlalu malu untuk bertemu dengannya." Bak aktris profesional Kyungsoon menunduk seraya menampilkan wajah memalu.

Florist didepannya tertawa, "Astaga, anda gadis yang lugu dan manis. Tenang saja, kami memiliki layanan jasa pengiriman bunga. Silahkan anda isi formulirnya disini, pastikan alamat tujuannya akurat dan lengkap ya Nona."

Dengan tawa mengerikan yang Kyungsoon sembunyikan didalam hatinya. Kyungsoon mengisi formulir tersebut. Dengan riang menulis nama Byun Baekhyun sebagai penerima bunga.

Florist itu tak sepenuhnya salah dalam mengartikan 13 tangkai bunga Krisan Kuning yang Kyungsoon pesan. Hanya saja, bila itu di artikan untuk orang lain, artinya memang tepat seperti itu.

Tapi bila bunga Krisan Kuning dikirimkan kepada Byun Baekhyun. Maka artinya menjadi lain

**Bunga Krisan Kuning **tak lebih dan tak kurang hanyalah bentuk nyata dari sebuah ancaman untuk membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun ketakutan bila CEO BB Grub itu tahu Do Kyungsoon lah yang mengirimkannya.

Karena sepertinya bunga itu menjadi kode pesan tersendiri untuk mereka berdua, ayo kita coba artikan menjadi ;

**Aku mengetahui segala yang kau sembunyikan, dan mulai dari bunga ini, semuanya akan terbongkar.**

**Dari ****penggemar rahasiamu****. **

.

.

.

**TBC**

**AN :**

**Baru kali ini ngetiknya fokus ke pemeran antagonis. Dan saya pun merasa ingin menampar diri sendiri karena sudah menulisnya. Gedek banget sama nih cewe, sumpah.. gak waras banget. Sakit nih cewe sakit. Mbak Kyungsoon, mending kamu mulai ke psikiater deh, ada yang salah sama cara pikir kamu tuh. ****Mau saya kenalin psikiater yang bagus?. Wkwkwkwk.**

**OH IYA!**

Ikatan batin anak kembar itu masih kontroversi ya, ada yang mengatakan itu mitos aja dan ada yang mengatakan itu real dan sudah diuji secara ilmiah.

Dan dalam cerita ini, Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoon memang sering merasakan perasaan satu sama lain, lalu akhirnya bingung dan mengira itu adalah perasaan milik mereka sendiri.


	26. Chapter XXVI : Blind Spot

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Oh Sehun EXO, Kim Jongin EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, Do kyungsoon OC, Lee Sunmi, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun aku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 26 : Blind Spot

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah cerita. Selalu ada titik buta yang tak diperhatikan oleh banyak orang. Dan di titik- titik buta itulah biasanya banyak rahasia di sembunyikan. Dan sekarang, mari kita mengulang salah satu hari paling penting dalam cerita ini.

**Hari Audisi Chanyeol**

Pagi itu Xiumin menatap sepupunya yang sedari tadi sungguh diam dan sunyi. Benar- benar tidak _Shin Jimin _sekali. Mau tak mau Xiumin mulai mengkhawatirkan Adik Sepupunya itu. Apakah gadis itu sakit? atau apakah dia sedang punya masalah?, adalah pertanyaan- pertanyaan yang sedari tadi Xiumin pertanyakan di dalam kepalanya.

"Ayo makan yang lahap Jimin. Kau harus sarapan agar kuat. Ingat, kau masih dalam masa pertumbuhun." Ujar Xiumin, memecah lamunan Jimin.

Kemudian Jimin membalas tatapan Xiumin. Membuat pria mungil itu terkesiap, Jimin menatapnya dengan sungguh serius.

"Oppa! Aku punya hal yang sangat ingin aku minta darimu." Ujar gadis SMA itu dengan wajah teramat serius.

Xiumin menatap adiknya dengan tatapan asing. Merasa bingung akan perilaku Jimin yang sungguh tak biasa. Gadis ini tak terbiasa meminta.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Xiumin.

Jimin pun tersenyum cerah.

"Aku punya teman. Dia adalah musisi jalanan. Tapi bakatnya sudah setara dengan para artis papan atas. Aku merasa tak adil bila dia tak dijadikan Idol. Bisakah Oppa bantu dia?" Tanya Jimin dengan penuh harap.

Xiumin pun menghela napas antara lega dan canggung. Astaga, aku kira masalah apa, pikir Xiumin.

"Baiklah, akan aku bicarakan dengan Kim Jongdae nanti." Ujar Xiumin hampir tak berpikir, hingga akhirnya dia mengutuk diri sendiri saat ingat bahwa dirinya dan Chen sedang dalam situasi yang tak bagus untuk bertemu.

_"Haish... mana sudi aku bertemu tua bangka kejam pematah hatiku itu." _Kata hati Xiumin yang ternyata sedang patah hati setelah pernyataan cintanya di tolak sang paman kesayangan.

Terlihat wajah Jimin yang cemberut.

"Bukannn... aku bukan meminta bantuan untuk membuat temanku itu audisi ke Chen Ahjussi, kalau cuma begitu ya aku kan tak perlu minta bantuan Minseok Oppa. Aku ingin, dia audisi didepan Tuan Muda Byun." Suara Jimin mengecil diakhir kalimatnya.

Xiumin menghentikan suapan buburnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ini Jimin." Ujar Nyonya Shin, yang bahkan menjadi ikut angkat bicara setelah tadi memilih untuk membisu mendengarkan percakapan antara putri dan keponakannya.

Xiumin menatap Jimin dengan curiga.

"Dia bukan temanmu kan?. Dia pacarmu kan?" Tanya Xiumin tanpa basa basi.

Jimin membelalakkan matanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Bukan! Dia bukan pacarku. Kami hanya teman." Bantah Jimin dengan tegas.

Menciptakan helaan napas lega dari bibir Xiumin. Dirinya sedikit tak rela saat memikirkan ternyata adik sepupu kesayangannya telah memiliki pria lain untuk disayangi. Perasaan yang wajar, bila dirimu sudah bersama seseorang hampir seumur hidupmu. Mau tak mau, rasa protektif itu pasti ada.

"Lalu dia siapa, sampai kau berani membawanya ke depan Tuan Muda. Sehebat apa dia sampai membuat adik sepupuku ini memperjuangkan audisinya dan mengabaikan audisi milik adikku itu sendiri?. Pria atau wanita?. Siapa namanya?." Tanya Xiumin dengan sikap dinginnya yang sudah mendarah mendaging.

Jimin tersenyum cerah.

"Dia bahkan lebih berharga bagiku dibandingkan pacar. Dia Idolaku!. Dia sungguh berbakat Oppa!, percayalah padaku. Dia pria tentu saja, dan bernama Park Chanyeol."

**DEG**

Xiumin terdiam.

Aw..

Jangankan untuk memakan bubur di depannya. Untuk melanjutkan satu suap saja, Xiumin seketika tak sanggup. HAHAHA apa dirinya tak salah dengar tadi?, Park Chanyeol?.

Park Chanyeol yang itu?

"B-Berapa umurnya?" Jimin mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar Xiumin terbata, dan Xiumin pun buru- buru terbatuk palsu untuk menyamarkan suaranya yang gugup.

"Oppa sedang sakit?. Emm.. aku tak tahu pasti, tapi sepertinya dia berumur 20 tahunan. Masih muda sekali." Jimin menatap Xiumin dengan khawatir, lalu menjawab pertanyaan pria itu dengan sesambil lalu.

"Tidak apa. Aku baik- baik saja..." Xiumin pun bergumam samar.

Oh tentu saja itu tak benar.

Karena bila itu sungguh Park Chanyeol yang Xiumin ketahui,

tentunya Xiumin,

tidak baik- baik saja.

.

.

.

**Beberapa jam kemudian, pagi hari, di Mansion Byun**

"Ada yang bersedia bercerita?" Baekhyun membuka percakapan.

Sebelum Xiumin dapat menyela. Jimin dengan cepat langsung menceritakan segalanya. Tentang pertemuannya bersama pemuda berbakat bernama Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana tampannya pemuda itu, bagaimana mempesonanya, bagaimana kerasnya hidup yang dijalani selama dua tahun ini, bagaimana kesulitan ekonomi yang sekarang Chanyeol tanggung dan telah diceritakannya kepada Jimin, dan bagaimana mimpi dan bakat pemuda itu.

Jimin bercerita dengan semangat yang membara. Xiumin dan Baekhyun mendengarkan setiap patah kata yang Jimin ucapkan dengan seksama. Tak menyela sedikitpun dan berusaha memahami segalanya. Memikirkannya, mempertimbangkannya, dan mulai memilih keputusan yang mana yang dianggapnya paling tepat. Ketiganya sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ada telinga lain yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari balik dinding disamping mereka.

"Nona Jimin, anda tahu kenapa audisi membaca ini saya buat?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Jimin dengan tenang.

Sontak Jimin menggeleng, lalu berkata, "Tidak, Tuan Muda."

"Jadi karena anda tidak tahu, otomatis pria tersebut juga tak tahu. Apa saja hadiah yang akan diterimanya bila dia lolos audisi?. Dia juga tak tahu apa saja tanggung jawab yang harus dilakukannya bila dia lolos. Hummm..." Baekhyun mulai berpikir.

"Saya tarik garis besarnya, pria itu mengira, siapapun yang lolos audisi membaca ini, maka akan debut dibawah naungan BB Ent. Sebab dengan kebetulannya itulah impian milik Nona Jimin saat mengikuti audisi kemarin." Xiumin dan Jimin yang paham pun hanya terdiam, keduanya tahu, Tuan Muda Byun hanya sedang berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Itu adalah kebiasaannya saat sedang memikirkan dan memilih keputusan. **Keputusan yang sulit**.

"Baiklah, saya setuju untuk memberinya kesempatan." Keputusan final Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?!! / Benarkah!" Seru Jimin dan Xiumin bersamaan. Bila seruan Jimin adalah seruan semangat, maka sebaliknya Xiumin justru berseru dengan kecewa.

"Sekretaris Kim, bisakah anda buat jadwal saya hari ini menjadi berakhir di jam 4 sore?" Tanya Baekhyun pada pria satunya diruangan ini.

**Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan seruan kecewa Xiumin. Karena dirinya percaya saat pria itu sudah tenang, Xiumin akan setuju bahwa keputusannya ini adalah tepat.**

Sejujurnya Xiumin hanya mengkhawatirkan Tuan Byun nya ini. Dirinya adalah salah satu orang yang tahu apa tujuan dari Baekhyun membuka sebuah audisi ini.

Jadi, dirinya juga tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada peserta yang lolos. Selain pastinya Tuan Byun akan memberikan hadiah penghargaan yang besar. Orang yang lolos audisi itu juga akan menjadi pembaca cerita yang akan terus berada disamping Baekhyun setiap malam.

Terlalu beresiko mempercayakan tanggung jawab itu pada orang yang baru saja dikenal.

**Atau bisa dibilang, orang yang sudah dikenal namun tak pernah dipertemukan. Seseorang yang amat sangat terlarang untuk dikenal oleh seorang Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun.**

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, keputusan Baekhyun sudah bulat.

"Tentu bisa Tuan Muda." Jawab Xiumin mantap kepada Baekhyun.

"Bawa Tuan Park Chanyeol itu kesini sore nanti ya Nona Jimin. Audisinya dimulai jam 4 sore, saya tunggu." Baekhyun beralih kepada Jimin lagi.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Terima kasih Tuan Muda!!" Jawab Jimin semangat.

"Nah.. pertemuan kita telah selesai. Jika kalian bersedia, bisakah menolong untuk mengantarkan saya kembali ke kantor saya di lantai 1?" Pintanya, dan disanggupi kedua orang didepannya dengan sangat.

Setelah mengantarkan Tuan Byun menuju ruangan kantornya yang berada di Mansion ini. Jimin dengan terburu pergi keluar dan menjauh dari ruang kantor tempat Tuan Byun bekerja tersebut. Meninggalkan Tuan Muda Byun bersama Xiumin berdua dalam ruangan itu.

Setelah memastikan bahwa adiknya telah menjauh. Xiumin menampilkan wajah gelisahnya. Kemudian meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke meja kantor Baekhyun. Memukulnya tepat di depan sang Tuan Muda yang tengah duduk di balik meja kebesarannya tersebut, namun tak terlalu keras untuk dapat mengejutkan siapapun, karena kenyataannya Xiumin sendiri _tak menyukai_ suara meja yang dipukul.

"Jangan pura- pura bodoh Byun Baekhyun. Kau tahu dengan pasti siapa Park Chanyeol itu!." Ujar Xiumin dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi, tak ingin terlalu berisik dan membuat maid- maid di luar dapat mendengar suara miliknya.

Berbeda dengan Xiumin yang telah menjadi gelisah. Baekhyun justru menampilkan wajah yang amat sangat tenang.

"Tenanglah Xiumin Hyung. Kan belum tentu pasti, bila Park Chanyeol yang ini adalah Park Chanyeol yang itu. Tentu banyak orang bernama Park Chanyeol di Korea Selatan." Ujar Baekhyun dengan tenangnya.

Xiumin menggeleng tak setuju.

"Tidak, aku sungguh yakin. Firasatku tak pernah salah. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol yang kita tahu selama ini. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol anak dari Park Sungjin, anak dari pria yang menabrak mobil orangtua kita. Pria yang membunuh orangtua kita.." Xiumin berucap tajam, mengabaikan seluruh tata krama di depan Tuan Besar pemimpin kerajaan bisnis BB Grub didepannya.

Mereka tengah berbicara bukan sebagai atasan dan sekretarisnya sekarang. Namun sebagai sahabat yang sudah bagaikan saudara. Sebagai dua orang yang mengerti bagaimana kesakitan hati satu sama lain lebih dari siapapun didunia ini.

Keduanya adalah anak selamat dari kecelakaan yang membunuh kedua orangtua mereka berdua. Suatu hal yang membuat tak ada sekretaris lain, yang dapat mengerti Baekhyun lebih daripada Xiumin.

Inilah alasan yang membuat Baekhyun tak dapat mengantikan Xiumin sebagai sekretarisnya dengan siapapun itu. Sebuah alasan yang bahkan Baekhyun tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya, bahkan didalam hatinya. Karena alasan itu terlalu menyakitkan bagi keduanya.

Miris, mereka berdua cocok disebabkan suatu kejadian tragis.

Baekhyun selalu merasa bahwa kecelakaan itu adalah salahnya. Andaikan orangtuanya tak membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Seoul hari itu. Orangtua Baekhyun dan Xiumin mungkin saja masih hidup. Dan... Ibu dari Park Chanyeol itu juga masih hidup sampai sekarang.

Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Mau dia Park Chanyeol putra dari Park Sungjin itu atau bukan. Aku tetap akan memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk audisi didepanku." Ujar Baekhyun mantap.

Xiumin menampilkan wajah dingin.

"Dan misalnya bila dia lolos audisi itu. Kau sanggup?. Untuk hidup bersama putra dari Park Sungjin?" Tanya Xiumin dengan suara tajam.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bisakah kita berdua berhenti mengaitkan nama Park Chanyeol dengan nama ayahnya?. Kejadian itu adalah murni kecelakaan. Si Park Sungjin itu sendiripun aku yakin, dia juga tak ingin kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dia juga korban. Takdirlah pelakunya disini. Dan bila takdir membawa Park Chanyeol kepadaku sekarang. Aku tak akan melarikan diri atau menghalanginya. Anak malang itu juga korban sama seperti kita." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin dengan suara mantap.

Xiumin masih menggeleng tak setuju.

"Aku tak sanggup Baek. Aku tak sanggup harus bertemu dengan darah daging pria yang membunuh orangtuaku." Xiumin menggeleng dengan keras, trauma masa kecilnya akan kecelakaan itu lebih berat daripada Baekhyun. Karena Xiumin menyaksikan kecelakaan itu tepat didepan matanya sendiri.

Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Apa kau tak mendengarkan cerita Jimin tadi?. Si Park Chanyeol itu kabur dari rumah. Dan sekarang sedang kesulitan ekonomi dan terancam terusir ke jalanan. Yang artinya dia bukan anak Park Sungjin lagi, dia bahkan melarikan diri dari Ayahnya sendiri. Tegakah kau membiarkan dia menjadi pengemis atau pengamen jalanan tanpa rumah dan makanan?. Apakah itu tak cukup menjelaskan bahwa selama ini hidup dari seorang Park Chanyeol tak sungguh bahagia?. Kecelakaan 19 tahun lalu pastinya juga berpengaruh kepada mereka. Aku tak dapat diam saja melihat kondisi ini." Baekhyun akan menjadi cerewet saat ingin orang lain mengerti akan keputusannya.

Xiumin menghela napas.

"Jadi, kau masih merasa bahwa kecelakaan itu adalah salahmu rupanya. Dan kau merasa bertanggung jawab untuk membahagiakan anak dari pria yang menabrak orangtuamu?! dan Orangtuaku?!. BAIK JUGA ADA BATASNYA. KAU TERLALU BAIK BYUN BAEKHYUN. ITULAH KEKURANGANMU." Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar teriakan Xiumin.

Xiumin hampir tak pernah berteriak padanya selama ini.

Merasa menyesal telah membentak Baekhyun, Xiumin pun menghela napas pelan, berusaha untuk menetralkan emosinya sendiri, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. Xiumin pun kembali menampilkan wajah serius dan profesional. Menatap wajah Baekhyun yang dengan hebatnya masih tampak tenang saja.

"Baiklah, semuanya terserah pada keputusan anda Tuan Muda. Namun satu nasihat yang saya berikan pada anda hari ini dan saya mohon untuk diingat. **Kebaikan****pun dapat menyakiti orang lain jika itu diberikan secara berlebihan.** Sebaiknya anda beritahu si Park Chanyeol itu akan kebenaran masa lalu kita semua sebelum Chanyeol mendengarnya dari orang yang salah. Baikah, saya pamit, pekerjaan di kantor pasti telah menumpuk. Permisi." Dan Xiuminpun berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun diruang kerjanya bersama puluhan berkas- berkas yang sedari tadi memanggil untuk dikerjakan.

.

.

**Makan Siang**

Semua pekerja Mansion yang sedang makan di ruang makan itu menatap dengan terpesona pada Baekhyun yang baru saja membuka pintu. Pria itu tampak sungguh rupawan, seperti nyata dan tidak nyata disaat yang sama. Dia tampak seperti boneka hidup.

"Auhh.. silau." Terlihat Kyungsoon tersenyum dan ikut tertawa sembari menoleh pada Jeno yang duduk didepannya, dan dengan sungguh berani menggoda sang Tuan Muda.

"Oh! Maaf Maaf Maaf Maaf" Dan semua pekerja menampilkan wajah tersenyum melihat Tuan Muda mereka yang sungguh tak segan untuk meminta maaf pada mereka semua, yang notabene hanyalah bawahan.

"Tuan Muda, mata saya masih sakit karena ternyata anda lebih menyilaukan." Kembali Jeno bersuara, kali ini dengan sungguh lancangnya menggoda Tuan Muda mereka.

"EEEEEYYYYYY HUUUU..." Sontak suasana yang telah heboh semakin pecah di iringi koor suara protes dari puluhan pekerja dan maid yang lain. Beberapa bahkan melempari Jeno dengan makanan. Baekhyun tampak tersenyum tipis, dan Kyungsoon ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jeno, apakah Jaemin menolak ajakan kencanmu lagi sehingga kau terus mencoba membuatnya cemburu?" Tuan Muda Byun itu bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit dikeras- keraskan, ditutup dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

Hanya berselang sedetik kemudian terdengar suara berisik nan heboh dari arah dapur. Seseorang telah memecahkan beberapa piring. Terlampau terkejut akan ucapan sang Tuan Muda, pastinya.

"NA JAEMINNN!!!" Diikuti teriakan murka Tuan Do, kepala Koki Mansion ini.

Sontak suasana kembali pecah dengan derai tawa. Puluhan pekerja dan maid itu silih berganti melemparkan ejekan dan godaan pada Jeno yang telah merona parah.

"Tuan Muda, kenapa anda tega sekali.." Tampak Kyungsoon mengerutkan dahinya tak suka mendengar nada merengek yang Jeno keluarkan, namun hanya berselang sedetik, detik selanjutnya gadis itu kembali mengatur ekspresinya.

Kyungsoon mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Tuan Muda Byun. Menatap dengan gemas ingin membantu Tuan Mudanya itu yang berjalan lambat menuju kursi miliknya.

"Kenapa suasananya hening?" Seluruh pekerja disitu menjadi salah tingkah, sepertinya mereka semua sudah menyinggung Tuan Muda mereka.

"Demi Tuhan itu cuma beberapa meter, aku tak akan kecelakaan ditabrak mobil karena menyeberangi ruang makanku sendiri." Semuanya terdiam sunyi, merasa tak enak hati dan menyesal, Tuan Muda mereka jarang menegur mereka, sepertinya suasana hati Tuan Muda mereka tak terlalu baik hari ini, dan jangan lupakan wajah Tuan Muda Byun yang tampak sungguh pucat itu. Kyungsoon tahu hal itu di sebabkan oleh apa, Tuan Muda Byun itu kurang tidur dan terlalu banyak pikiran.

"Maafkan kami Tuan Muda, kami hanya terlalu peduli pada anda." Kyungsoon akhirnya berani mengeluarkan suaranya, gadis itu bahkan dengan sengaja memilih kursi yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun hari ini.

"Bukannya kau shift malam Kyungsoonie, kenapa kau tak istirahat dikamarmu untuk tidur siang?" Mata Kyungsoon terbelalak mengetahui Baekhyun yang langsung mengenali suara miliknya, padahal mereka berdua jarang mengobrol.

"Er... hanya saja, makan bersama disini lebih menyenangkan, Tuan Muda." Kyungsoon menjawab dengan wajah memerah, dirinya merasa malu dilihat oleh banyak orang sekarang, dan juga khawatir Tuan Muda Byun curiga bahwa dirinya sengaja makan siang bersama hari ini.

**Agar dirinya mempunyai kesempatan untuk memberikan obat tidur pada Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun.** **Pagi tadi dirinya gagal.**

Setelah beberapa obrolan basa- basi, Baekhyun membuka mulutnya.

"Kyungsoonie, tolong katakan pada Appa mu, aku ingin menu makan siang seperti biasa, ditambah dengan segelas kopi." Pinta Baekhyun pada Kyungsoon dengan suara yang hanya dapat didengar oleh mereka berdua.

Kyungsoon menatap Baekhyun beberapa saat. Merasa rencananya akan hancur bila Baekhyun justru meminum kopi. Tak akan dirinya biarkan.

Gadis itu mengatakan _Baik_ dengan sangat patuh, kemudian berlalu cepat menuju dapur.

Kyungsoon memasuki dapur Mansion Byun yang selalu sibuk saat makan siang seperti ini. Mencari keberadaan sang ayah, dan saat siluet tubuh tegap dengan seragam koki itu tertangkap oleh matanya, Kyungsoon mendekatinya.

"Ayah, Tuan Muda ingin makan siang dengan menu seperti biasanya. _Dan... segelas teh chamomile._" Ujar Kyungsoon dengan kebohongan besar diakhir kalimatnya.

Koki Do menatap putrinya sebentar, kemudian mengangguk, seraya menjawab, "Aku akan menyiapkannya, tunggu saja." Sama sekali tak ada basa- basi, memang seperti itulah sifat dari Kepala Koki Mansion Byun ini.

Kyungsoon mengangguk dan memilih untuk menunggu di sudut dapur. Agar tak mengganggu kegiatan yang lain, sekaligus merasa itu adalah spot aman untuk dirinya memasukkan obat tidur yang sekarang berada di dalam kantung seragam maidnya ini, ke dalam minuman milik Tuan Muda tanpa ketahuan.

Beberapa menit saja, senampan makan siang milik Tuan Muda Byun sudah siap diantarkan, seluruh koki di Mansion Byun memang sungguh cekatan. Kyungsoon meraih seluruh nampan yang diberikan padanya itu dengan sigap, tersenyum kepada salah satu asisten dapur yang memberikannya, Na Jaemin.

"Nana, tali sepatumu lepas." Ujar Kyungsoon dengan nada pengertian. Terlihat wajah terkejut Jaemin, yang segera menunduk kemudian berjongkok untuk memperbaiki tali sepatunya.

Saat itulah Kyungsoon merasa kondisinya aman, selagi Jaemin tak melihatnya, Kyungsoon memasukkan obat tidur yang memang sangat mudah larut pada air itu ke dalam teh milik Tuan Muda Byun. Dan gadis itu selesai tepat setelah Jaemin kembali berdiri.

"Terima kasih Nana, aku mengantarkan ini sekarang." Pamit Kyungsoon pada asisten dapur yang umurnya sangat muda itu. Dan di angguki Jaemin dengan manisnya. Polos sekali.

Kyungsoon tersenyum menatap sang Tuan Muda. Mendekati Tuan Muda Byun sambil membawa nampan makanan pemuda itu.

"Tuan Muda, ini makan siang anda." Ujar Kyungsoon, lalu menata setiap makanan didepan Baekhyun dengan sungguh rapi dan cekatan.

"Dari kiri ke kanan ya Tuan Muda. Di paling kiri adalah kimchi, lalu ada salad, lalu sup berada disebelahnya, lauk hari ini adalah ikan yang telah dipisahkan dari tulangnya, sosis, dan nugget, lalu disebelahnya adalah rumput laut kesukaan tuan muda, didepan tuan muda adalah mangkuk nasi ayam dengan porsi sedang, dan yang terakhir di sisi paling kanan adalah Teh Chamomile."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, merasa janggal karena, bukankah tadi dia meminta kopi. Dan Kyungsoon sudah merasakan kepanikan didalam dirinya sekarang.

"Kyungsoon..." Baekhyun memanggil nama Kyungsoon dengan sebuah peringatan, sukses membuat gadis itu memucat. Oh tidak.. rencanaku tak boleh gagal, itulah yang gadis itu pikirkan.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Muda karena tidak menurut sesuai yang anda katakan. Namun saya berpikir apakah anda meminta kopi karena merasakan pusing dan sakit kepala. Dan anda kelihatan sungguh kelelahan dan dalam suasana hati yang tak baik. Karena itulah saya lebih memilih memberikan anda Teh Chamomile yang memang berguna untuk meringankan sakit kepala, saya tak ingin anda semakin kesulitan tidur bila meminum kopi, Maafkan saya Tuan Muda." Kyungsoon mengucapkan itu dengan sangat cepat, sedikit ceroboh sebenarnya, karena secara tak langsung gadis itu memberitahu bahwa dirinya mengetahui Baekhyun menderita insomnia.

Dapat di tebak, Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun pun terdiam di tengah hingar bingar ocehan para pekerja dan maid yang tak terlalu memperhatikan mereka. Keringat dingin menuruni pelipis Kyungsoon, dirinya sungguh gugup sambil menatap wajah Tuan Muda Byun yang terlihat bagai patung ukiran indah saat terdiam tanpa ekspresi itu. Takut bila Baekhyun curiga.

Lalu Kyungsoon dapat bernapas lega setelah melihat senyum terbit dibibir Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyunnya.

"Terima Kasih Kyungsoonie." Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya dengan suara ramah.

"Apakah kau masih berdiri?. Duduklah kembali Kyungsoon, maaf menyela makan siang mu. Dari mana kau tahu aku sedang sakit kepala?. Kurasa hanya Xiumin hyung yang tahu." Baekhyun bertanya sambil** menyeruput teh chamomilenya sedikit,** sebelum memulai makan siangnya.

"I- Itu..." Kyungsoon kembali duduk dikursinya yang tadi, dekat dengan Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersipu karena orang nomor satu di mansion ini mengajaknya berbicara bahkan disaat pria itu tengah makan. Suatu hal yang tak pernah Baekhyun lakukan dengan para pekerja yang lain.

Sesungguhnya Kyungsoon sedikit kesulitan untuk fokus akan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Dirinya terlalu fokus pada teh chamomile yang dirinya berikan tadi ternyata sudah Baekhyun minum sedikit. Itu terlalu sedikit, pasti memerlukan beberapa jam untuk bereaksi, dan reaksinya pasti tak lama.

Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah, lalu menatap kosong dan hampa ke arah Kyungsoon sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bertanya- tanya kenapa gadis didepannya sulit menjawab pertanyaan sederhana, padahal saat mengobrol malam tadi, Kyungsoon bisa dikatakan cerewet.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit tidak sabar bercampur penasaran.

"Tuan Muda tak seramah biasanya." Jawab Kyungsoon setelah dapat menenangkan hatinya.

"Aku tak merasa seperti itu." Baekhyun tak menemukan kapan dirinya tak ramah.

Kyungsoon menghela napas, baiklah, sekarang saatnya mencari alasan konyol lainnya, "Tuan Muda biasanya akan mengatakan, 'Bisakah kau bantu aku' atau 'Bila kau tak sibuk, mau kah kau bantu aku' , namun tadi Tuan Muda mengatakan, 'Tolong kau', begitulah Tuan Muda, yang membuat saya tahu anda tengah dalam suasana hati tidak baik."

Satu lagi kelemahan Byun Baekhyun.

Dia peka, namun sungguh tumpul bila itu menyangkut tentang para pekerjanya. Baekhyun terlalu percaya dan menyayangi mereka. Tahu istilah **Cinta membuat Buta bukan?**, begitulah yang Baekhyun rasakan pada semua pekerjanya. Dirinya terlalu sayang dan percaya pada mereka. Tanpa tahu bahwa gadis didepannya ini adalah manusia paling berbahaya untuknya dikemudian hari.

Baekhyun terlihat menelan makanannya, "Aku bahkan tak sadar mengucapkan itu, maafkan aku Kyungsoonie, apakah aku tadi menyinggungmu?"

Kyungsoon pun tersenyum, "Tak apa Tuan Muda, sungguh saya tak tersinggung sama sekali, Tuan Muda masih ramah, walau seperti kata saya tadi, sedikittttt tak ramah daripada biasanya" Ohh.. tentu saja tidak, memangnya apa yang harus disinggungkan dari perkataan Baekhyun yang memang sudah terlalu ramah itu.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Dan setelah beberapa saat, para pekerja mulai menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan kembali bekerja. Dan agar tak memberikan kecurigaan, Kyungsoon ikut beranjak pergi.

"Saya pergi, terima kasih atas makan siangnya Tuan Muda." Ujar Kyungsoon dengan manisnya.

Terlihat Tuan Muda Byun yang mengangguk mendengarnya, sudah terlalu banyak kalimat serupa yang diterimanya.

Kyungsoon beranjak pergi, namun sebenarnya gadis itu hanya menunggu di balik dinding ruang makan. Berdiri di dinding samping pintu masuk. Menunggu Baekhyun selesai.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" Terdengar suara Baekhyun bertanya dari dalam.

"Pukul 14:15 Tuan Muda." Ujar salah Maid menyahut pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Humm.. satu jam setengah lagi akan ada orang bernama Park Chanyeol yang akan datang untuk audisi. Bila dia sudah datang, tolong katakan padanya untuk mendatangi aku di perpustakaan. Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya."

Kyungsoon terbelalak, astaga.. dirinya sungguh ceroboh, Baekhyun akan mencium aromanya bila dirinya menunggu disini.

Dan terlambat,

Baekhyun sudah berjalan keluar dari pintu ruang makan.

Dan dapat ditebak, Tuan Muda itu langsung berbalik menoleh ke arah tempat Kyungsoon berada.

"Kita terlalu sering bertemu hari ini, aku mungkin akan hapal aromamu. Kau Kyungsoonnie, bukan?. Sedang apa kau disitu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ramahnya.

Tampak wajah Kyungsoon sungguh gelisah.

"T-Tuan, em.. bisakah saya audisi satu kali lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoon terus terang.

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut, "Audisi membaca maksudmu?, bagaimana ini.. 1 jam-an lagi ada orang lain yang akan audisi." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tak apa!. Emm.. saya hanya penasaran kenapa saya tak lolos kemarin. Dan ingin mencoba sekali lagi. Mungkin kali ini saya akan berhasil." Ujar Kyungsoon dengan suaranya yang terdengar yakin di akhir, oh tentu saja... _karena dirinya sudah memberikan Tuan Mudanya ini obat tidur yang mungkin akan bereaksi beberapa menit lagi._

Terlihat Tuan Muda Byun itu menghela napas dan akhirnya mengangguk. Selanjutnya Baekhyunpun menuju perpustakaan berdua bersama Kyungsoon.

.

.

.

**Audisi Kedua Kyungsoon**

**The Fault In Our Star** adalah buku yang Kyungsoon bacakan. Dirinya duduk disalah satu sofa empuk dan nyaman di perpustakaan ini, disampingnya terdapat sebuah nakas dan lampu baca yang tampak sungguh mahal.

Kyungsoon membaca buku itu dengan sebaik mungkin. Namun satu hal membuatnya gelisah, Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun yang _sudah meminun teh berisikan obat tidur _didepannya sama sekali tak terlihat mengantuk.

Bagaimana bisa?

Gawat, kalau begitu, Kyungsoon akan gagal lagi.

Dan DIRINYA TAK BOLEH GAGAL!!

Gadis itu sungguh gelisah di dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun tampak duduk dengan bersandar pada sofa coklat didekat Kyungsoon. Tampak menguap beberapa kali, namun tak kunjung jatuh tertidur.

Baekhyun memandang ke arah Kyungsoon dengan wajah menyesal sekali.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoon. Sepertinya kali inipun kau gagal." Ujarnya dengan suara menyesal yang dalam sekali, membuat Kyungsoon sulit memberikan bantahan sedikitpun.

"Sepertinya... benar begitu.. Tuan Muda." Kyungsoon berujar lemah, tanpa Baekhyun ketahui gadis itu telah meremas seragam maidnya dengan tangan bergetar penuh kekesalan.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada maid itu, "Aku suka suaramu Kyungsoon, sungguh manis didengar. Jangan berkecil hati ya.." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada menghibur.

Kyungsoon menatap Tuan Mudanya dengan mata berbinar dan pipi merona. Mendengar sang Tuan Muda _menyukai_ suaranya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri Kyungsoon?" Usir Baekhyun dengan sopan. Kyungsoon mengatakan Iya dengan sungguh patuh.

Kyungsoon meletakkan buku yang tadi dibacanya pada nakas disampingnya, tepat dibawah lampu baca yang ada di nakas itu. Kemudian berdiri, lalu berpamitan pergi pada Baekhyun.

Kyungsoon menutup pintu perpustakaan dengan pelan dan penuh tata krama. Dengan hati penuh kegelisahan gadis itu akhirnya menunjukkan wajah frustasinya. Tanpa sadar gadis itu mengacak rambutnya kesal.

_Apa obat tidur itu memang tak bagus?_

_Apa dosisnya kurang banyak?_

_Bagaimana ini?!!_

Dan ditengah kegundahan hati Kyungsoon, gadis itu melihat siluet pria tinggi yang berjalan ke arahnya, oh... lebih tepatnya ke arah ruangan dibelakangnya.

Gadis itu dengan wajah dingin berjalan cepat berlawanan arah dari pria tinggi yang baru datang tersebut. Semakin lama jarak keduanya semakin menipis, dan Kyungsoon pun menatap pria bertubuh kekar dengan banyak tatto itu dengan mata bulatnya yang menatap sedikit terlalu dalam.

Terlihat Chanyeol- pria itu -melewati Kyungsoon begitu saja. Pria itu tampak lebih fokus mencari ruangan bernama perpustakaan di Mansion ini.

Sedangkan didalam ruangan yang sedang Chanyeol cari, disaat yang bersamaan dengan Kyungsoon yang keluar dari dalamnya tadi.

Baekhyun berjalan sempoyongan menuju bagian terdalam dari perpustakaan miliknya, menuju dinding kaca tempat favoritnya membaca selama ini. Namun hari ini badannya terasa ringan dan goyah.

Ada apa denganku?, pikir Baekhyun sambil terus berjalan dengan menenteng buku Romeo And Juliet versi Braille miliknya.

Baekhyun pikir saat itu dirinya hanya terlalu pusing karena beberapa minggu tak tidur dengan nyenyak.

Tanpa tahu, bahwa dirinya telah meneguk beberapa miligram obat tidur.

_Obat yang membuat dirinya dapat tertidur bahkan hanya dengan mendengarkan satu lembar __buku yang Chanyeol bacakan._

Namun jangan lupakan sebuah fakta, hari itu... Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun tertidur dua kali dengan menggunakan puisi yang sama.

Dan pada saat yang kedua,

Baekhyun berhasil tertidur tanpa mimpi buruk.

.

.

**Pertemuan**

Baekhyun merasakan kerinduan yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Terasa raga dan jiwanya menagih untuk mendengar suara pria didepannya dengan kekuatan yang amat sangat. Baekhyun ingin mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Anda yang bernama Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan diiringi suara jantung yang bertalu.

Namun Chanyeol tetap sunyi.

Merasakan bahwa Chanyeol juga terpaku di depannya. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati. Ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang terpesona disini.

Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol bahkan sebelum pertemuan mereka kali ini. Dirinya telah menunggu untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol sudah sejak lama. Sejak dirinya tahu bahwa ada seorang bayi yang lahir bahkan setelah kecelakaan mengerikan seperti itu.

Baekhyun sudah terpesona pada Chanyeol, bahkan sebelum Chanyeol terpesona saat memandang wajah Baekhyun saat ini.

Untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya, Baekhyun bahkan sudah menyatakan perasaan terlebih dahulu, jauh sebelum Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya dikemudian harinya.

"Young man's love lies not truly in their heart, but in their eyes." Ucap pria cantik itu.

Kutipan novel klasik Romeo and Juliet dari William Shakespeare menjadi pengungkapnya.

Itulah dia, cinta seorang pria memang bukan dari hatinya, namun dari mata mereka.

Sedangkan Baekhyun telah kehilangan matanya di hari kecelakaan mereka_, sekaligus, hari kelahiran Park Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun menjadi __buta__ setelah kecelakaan itu, dan ada Chanyeol yang lahir setelahnya._

Membuat Baekhyun selalu merasa takjub akan keberadaan seorang Park Chanyeol didunia ini. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang bayi yang sekuat itu dan tetap lahir bahkan setelah kejadian yang sungguh mengerikan.

Seorang penulis memang boleh menulis dengan makna apapun yang mereka inginkan, namun akhirnya pembacalah yang menentukan makna dari tulisan itu menurut hati mereka sendiri.

Dan untuk kutipan**,Young man's love lies not truly in their heart, but in their eyes**, akan Baekhyun artikan sebagai...

**Cinta Baekhyun mungkin tak sesungguhnya berasal dari hatinya. Mungkin dari mata Baekhyun yang memang tak pernah melihat apapun ini.**

**Karena selama ini, setiap melihat kegelapan menggunakan matanya, Baekhyun akan mengingat Chanyeol. Dirinya buta karena kecelakaan itu, dan Chanyeol lahir pada kecelakaan itu. Adalah hal yang otomatis tersambung dan tak mudah Baekhyun lupakan.**

**Hingga semakin lama... semakin hari...**

**Baekhyun menjadi gelisah dengan _kecacatannya ini_. Gelisah sebab merindukan seseorang.**

**Dan juga, gelisah karena merasa bersalah pada semua orang. _Semua orang yang juga korban dari kecelakaan itu._ Baekhyun merasa bersalah pada semua orang karena dirinya _merindukan _putra dari tersangka utama kecelakaan yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya.**

**Sehingga akhirnya...**

**Inilah harga yang diam- diam Baekhyun berikan pada semua orang dan seluruh alam semesta. Dirinya mengorbankan penglihatannya dan menolak untuk dapat melihat lagi, biarkan saja.**

**Biarkan saja dirinya selamanya tak dapat melihat.**

**Namun** **tolong, ****izinkan Chanyeol menjadi miliknya. **

Bolehkah?

Dirinya tahu ini terlarang, Chanyeol terlarang untuknya, karena itulah Baekhyun tak pernah menemui Chanyeol meski dirinya sungguh ingin. Baekhyun hanya menunggu dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar suatu hari nanti ada keajaiban yang membuat Chanyeol sendiri yang datang padanya.

Dan sekarang, keajaiban itu telah terjadi.

Meski tahu, bahwa kisah mereka berdua tak akan ada bedanya dengan Romeo dan Juliet yang berasal dari keluarga yang _terlarang _untuk dipertemukan.

Meski Baekhyun tahu, dirinya tak pantas untuk mencintai Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak ubahnya peluru berlapis madu bagi pria polos itu. Memberikan rasa manis yang akan membunuh akhirnya.

Namun Baekhyun tetap memilih untuk bertemu dengan pria yang amat sangat dirindukannya itu.

Meski dirinya tahu,

Chanyeol akan sungguh menderita bila tahu kebenaran masa lalu mereka berdua nanti.

.

.

.

**Pagi pertama Chanyeol di Mansion Byun**

Baekhyun terbangun. Merasakan kedua tangan hangat memeluk dirinya. Aroma petricor dari luar semerbak masuk sampai ke dalam, dan memenuhi setiap sudut perpustakaan Mansion Byun ini. Bergabung dengan aroma jeruk yang menyengat dari tubuh Chanyeol, si pemeluk dirinya ini.

Dengan hati- hati Baekhyunpun bangkit. Berusaha untuk duduk tanpa harus membangunkan Chanyeol. Kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian diruangan perpustakaan yang luas itu.

Dirinya perlu menenangkan diri sekarang. Hanya satu tempat yang sampai sekarang selalu sukses membuatnya tenang.

Ayunan kesukaannya.

Baekhyun mengayunkan dirinya dengan pelan. Sambil menikmati suasana pagi yang selalu ramai dan ceria.

Dengan gerakan gesit dirinya melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki miliknya. Ingin merasakan dinginnya embun diatas rumput- rumput taman belakang Mansion Byun ini secara langsung. Kemudian kembali berayun dengan kaki telanjang.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya aku sudah gila, bagaimana bisa aku tidur bersama Park Chanyeol." Gumamnya kepada diri sendiri.

Kebiasaan Baekhyun saat memikirkan hal yang **serius**, yaitu dengan menggumankannya kepada diri sendiri.

"Apakah dia makan dengan benar selama ini?. Kenapa badannya sungguh kurus sekali, meski tertutupi otot, namun tak ada lemak sama sekali dibadannya, anak malang, tubuhnya menjadi sungguh kekar seperti itu pasti karena telah banyak bekerja berat. Hidupnya pasti sungguh sulit selama ini. Seharusnya aku menolong dia dari awal. Ah tidak.. seluruh dunia akan mengutukku bila aku mendatanginya." Baekhyun kembali bergumam sambil memikirkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali terdiam. Mencium aroma petricor, yaitu aroma segar yang dihasilkan tanah basah bekas hujan. Sungguh menyejukkan, sangat ampuh dalam merangsang otak untuk mengingat kembali memori- memori baik yang sudah terjadi dalam hidup siapapun yang menciumnya.

Itulah yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan. Mengingat kembali. _Memori mereka berdua._

"Sepertinya dia melupakan pertemuan kami di **rumah abu. **Aku mengenali suara miliknya walau telah sedikit berubah. Syukurlah, lebih baik dia tak mengingat kejadian hari itu. Apakah tahun ini aku mendatangi makam Ayah dan Ibu sehari lebih lama saja ya. Sekarang aku harus merayakan ulang tahun Chanyeol pada tanggal itu." Bisik Baekhyun kepada dirinya sendiri.

Semilir angin pagi menerpa wajah Baekhyun. Membuat si Tuan Muda ini sedikit menggigil, namun tetap tersenyum dalam ketenangan.

"Apakah aku harus memberitahukannya?. Atau tetap merahasiakannya?" Inilah yang sedari tadi Baekhyun pusingkan.

Apakah dirinya harus memberitahu Chanyeol tentang masa lalu mereka berdua.

Atau tetap menutupnya rapat, mencoba menyembunyian fakta itu sampai akhir. Selama yang Baekhyun bisa.

Dan kita semua tahu,

Baekhyun memilih opsi kedua

.

.

Sekarang kita semua telah melihat seluruh titik buta yang selama ini terabaikan. Menghilangkan bagian gelap yang tak tersorot lampu diatas panggung. Kehidupan memang sungguh menarik, persis seperti panggung opera dan drama. Semua perannya diisi dengan sungguh baik.

Dan pemeran utama kita,

sebentar lagi akan diuji seberapa kuat cintanya.

Masihkah keduanya tetap bersama setelah terkuak nanti bahwa salah satunya terbodohi sejak awal?.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbutakan akan kebaikan dirinya sendiri. Merasa bahwa dengan bersikap baik dan tulus. Maka semua orang akan bahagia. Maka semuanya akan baik- baik saja. Namun nyatanya tak seperti itu.

Segala hal yang berlebihan didunia ini tentu tak akan baik akhirnya. Bahkan bagi **sang kebaikan **itu sendiri.

Bagaikan bumerang, kebaikan yang telah Baekhyun berikan kepada Chanyeol selama ini. Akan berubah menjadi ribuan duri yang amat sangat menyakitkan untuk pemuda itu. Dan akan menjadi awal keretakan di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**AN :**

Mungkin karena inilah authornya baperan dan sensitif banget pas ada yang bilang FF ini ceritanya banyak bagian yang tak penting kemarin. Karena authornya... sudah memikirkan ceritanya jauh sekali T-T . Setiap bagiannya penting huhuhu. Tapi tak apalah, terserah para pembaca sekalian.


	27. Chapter XXVII : Scandal

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Oh Sehun EXO, Kim Jongin EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, Do kyungsoon OC, Lee Sunmi, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun aku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 27 : Scandal

.

.

.

**Musim Panas, 2011**

**_"Hey"_**

**_"Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel"_**

Baekhyun tersenyum manis seraya kembali merebahkan kepalanya pada bantalnya. Kembali menenggelamkan diri pada selimutnya yang tebal. Demi Tuhan, ini mungkin masih pagi buta, dan Chanyeol sudah memberinya lagu selamat pagi penuh gombal.

"Kau menciptakannya sambil menatapku semalaman bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya. Di dalam selimut yang mereka pakai berdua untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka ini, Baekhyun mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

Telapak tangan dingin Baekhyun menyentuh dada telanjang Chanyeol. Mengikuti arah itu, Baekhyun mendekat. Dan dapat ditebak, Chanyeol telah menunggu dan langsung menyambutnya dalam pelukan yang sungguh hangat.

"Maukah mendengar lanjutan lagunya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara pelan.

Baekhyun mengangguk di dalam pelukan Chanyeol, menekan pipi kirinya pada dada pria tinggi itu, hingga suara detak jantung Chanyeol terdengar jelas oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang manja, kemudian menghadiahkannya beberapa kecupan pada rambut merah muda milik sang kekasih, lalu melanjutkan kembali nyanyiannya.

**_"Hey Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel."_**

(Hai, malaikat yang sungguh cantik)

**_Love your imperfections, every angle_**

(Suka ketidaksempurnaanmu, disetiap sudutnya)

Tolong tampar wajah Baekhyun sekarang, dirinya tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum. Terkutuklah Chanyeol dengan seluruh kata- kata manisnya.

**_Tomorrow comes and goes before you know_**

(Besok akan datang dan pergi sebelum kau menyadarinya)

**_So I just had to let you know _**

(Jadi aku harus memberitahumu)

**_The way that Gucci look on you, amazing _**

(Cara Gucci itu terlihat padamu, sungguh menakjubkan)

**_But nothing can compare to when you're naked _**

(Tapi tak ada yang dapat menandingi saat kau telanjang)

PLAK!!

"Aw! Hei, aku hanya mengatakan apa adanya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil meringis, responnya setelah merasakan pukulan telapak tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol kan hanya mencoba jujur dalam lagunya. Kenapa harus dipukul sedangkan dirinya hanya mengatakan kenyataan, pikir pria tinggi itu.

"Lanjutkan." Baekhyun bergumam, dan Chanyeol pun tertawa pelan kemudian menurutinya, seraya kembali mengeratkan pelukan mereka berdua, Chanyeol pun kembali bernyanyi.

**_Oh my God. Where did the time go? _**

(Ya Tuhan, kemana waktu berlalu?)

**_I wished the hours would go slow. How is it 6 AM? _****.Your touch is heaven-sent...**

(Aku berharap jam berjalan perlahan. Bagaimana bisa sekarang jam 6 pagi?. Sentuhanmu adalah kiriman dari surga)

**_Beautiful, beautiful sight right now _**

(Pemandangan yang sungguh indah sekarang)

**_Beautiful, beautiful life right now_**

(Kehidupan yang sungguh indah sekarang)

**_Got the angels singing oh-ah right now like_****..**.

(Memiliki malaikat yang bernyanyi oh-ah sekarang, seperti..)

**_Hu_****_wo.. uwaa..._**

Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya. Merasakan telapak tangan Chanyeol mulai menepuk- nepuk punggungnya dengan pelan. Memberikan efek menenangkan dan mengantuk seperti biasanya. Chanyeol memberikan beberapa kecupan pada dahi Baekhyun, lalu menaruh dagunya dipuncak kepala pria bersurai pink itu.

**_This is why we've got to touch_**

(Inilah kenapa kita harus menyentuh)

**_Sometimes words are not enough _**

(Terkadang kata- kata saja tak cukup)

**_Painted in your golden kiss _**

(Terlukis di ciuman emasmu)

**_Honey dripping from your lips _**

(Madu menetes dari bibirmu)

**_I thank God and my lucky stars _**

(Aku bersyukur pada Tuhan dan bintang keburuntunganku)

**_Darling, don't you know what you are? _**

(Kasih, tak tahukah siapa dirimu?)

**_Yeah, baby you are _**

(Iya, dirimulah sayang)

**_Hey, Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel_**

**_Love your imperfections every angle_**

**_Tomorrow comes and goes before you know_**

**_So I just had to let you know_**

**_The way that Gucci look on you, amazing_**

**_But nothing can compare to when you're naked_**

**_Tomorrow comes and goes before you know_**

**_So I just had to let you know.._**

**_I just had to let you know..._**

**_Swear to God you're beautiful..._**

Lagupun berakhir.

Namun keduanya masih dalam posisi yang sama. Baekhyun merasakan dirinya berada diantara mimpi dan terbangun sekarang. Inikah yang disebut dengan_ relax and chillin'. _Menyenangkan sekali.

"Kenapa tiba- tiba bernyanyi Chan?. Aku bahkan baru saja terbangun." Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan sekali.

Chanyeol memberikan ciuman yang terasa manis sekali dibibir Baekhyun pagi ini. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan sama manisnya, sepertinya kedua orang ini sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik sekarang, berterimakasihlah pada lagu berlirik chessy milik Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin menghiburmu." Ujar Chanyeol setelah melepaskan ciuman keduanya.

Baekhyun tertegun dengan bibir mungilnya yang tampak masih sedikit terbuka.

"Aku perlu sebuah penghiburan?" Tanya Baekhyun tak menyadari betapa tegang dan serius dirinya sendiri sejak kemarin.

Chanyeol bergumam sebagai jawaban iya.

"Aku memang tak peka dan banyak yang mengatakan pikiranku terlalu sederhana dan bahkan bila kau ingin mengatakan versi kasarnya bilang saja aku bodoh. Namun Baek, aku sangat perasa bila itu sudah menyangkut tentang suasana hatimu. Kau gelisah semalaman." Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan suara yang tenang sekali, sambil menepuk punggung telanjang kekasihnya dengan sayang.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kau tak bodoh Chan. Tak ada orang bodoh yang bisa menciptakan sebuah lagu yang bagus hanya dalam waktu semalaman saja." Chanyeol tersenyum merasa terhormat dengan pujian tak langsung Baekhyun. Siapapun akan bahagia saat bakatnya dipuji bukan?.

"Kau menyadarinya..." Baekhyun bergumam dengan sangat pelan sekali, namun Chanyeol tetap mendengarnya.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar sedikit naik keatas. Membuat wajah keduanya menjadi berhadapan. Chanyeol menatap mata beriris abu- abu milik Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu. Baekhyun memiliki mata yang _tak dapat tertembus_, baik secara tersurat maupun tersirat.

Baekhyun selalu tak terbaca.

"Aku sangat suka bercinta denganmu, namun yang malam tadi tak usah aku hitung saja. Kau seperti orang kesurupan. Apa yang sedang kau coba lupakan?. Kau seperti orang mabuk yang mencari pelampian untuk melupakan masalah. Baiklah, aku akui, aku tetap menyukainya, karena kau seksi sekali. Tapi kepalaku pusing sekarang karena mengkhawatirkan dirimu semalaman. Ada apa denganmu hem?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar nada perhatian Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya benci membayangkan kau pergi dariku." Ujar Baekhyun terus terang.

Chanyeol merengut, "Kenapa aku harus pergi darimu." Tanyanya kesal.

"Apakah aku mengigau lagi Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, wajah Chanyeol menjadi semakin masam dibuatnya.

"Iya." Namun Chanyeol tetap menjawab pertanyaan itu meski tak suka.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Kali ini apa yang aku katakan dalam tidurku?"

Chanyeol menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sungguh dalam, "Kau meminta maaf padaku." Jawabnya.

Baekhyun terdiam lama sekali.

"Kau berbuat salah padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol, pria tinggi ini sedikit berdebar, ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol sungguh jujur tentang Baekhyun dan apa yang pria mungil itu katakan dalam tidurnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dahi Chanyeol mengerut, "Aku tak mengerti" Gumam Chanyeol kesal akan ketumpulan dirinya.

Namun hati Chanyeol selalu dan selalu terasa lebih baik setelah Baekhyun memberikannya sebuah senyuman manis. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu khawatir semalaman. Tenanglah, sekarang aku sudah baik- baik saja." Gumam Baekhyun, seraya bangkit dan memisahkan pelukan keduanya, dengan perlahan menurunkan telapak kakinya ke lantai, menuruni ranjang tinggi dan empuk milik mereka berdua.

"Lalu apa arti bunga itu... krisan kuning. Kau sungguh panik saat menerimanya, dan mulai gelisah setelah bunga itu datang. Siapa pengirimnya?" Tanya Chanyeol yang telah ikut mendudukkan diri diatas ranjang mereka, menatap siluet cantik tubuh polos Baekhyun dari belakang.

Baekhyun terduduk diam di tepi ranjang, sama sekali tak berniat menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku lagi Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terperangah mendengarnya. Chanyeol tak pernah memanggil nama lengkap Baekhyun dengan nada yang seperti itu.

"Kyungsoon yang mengirimnya padaku." Ujar Baekhyun akhirnya.

Chanyeol terbelalak, kemudian langsung bangkit begitu saja. Mendekati Baekhyun, ikut duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Kyungsoonnie?. Untuk apa?. Dan.. dan.. kenapa kau bereaksi seperti itu saat menerimanya?, lalu.. bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa Kyungsoon yang mengirimkannya?" Baekhyun mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya, inilah yang sulit dilakukan bila sudah memberi tahu Chanyeol, pria itu tak akan berhenti bertanya sampai rasa penasarannya tuntas.

Chanyeol tak suka rahasia.

Baekhyun berdehem, berusaha menetralkan suaranya.

"Chan, tahukah kau bahwa Kyungsoon sebenarnya menyukaiku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang sengaja terdengar cerah dan jenaka. Seakan sedang menggosipkan seorang adik kelas di sekolah yang menyukai dirinya sendiri yang merupakan seniornya.

Terbukti dengan mata Chanyeol bersinar dalam keterkejutan yang sungguh lugu. Pria ini akan selalu termakan semua ucapan Baekhyun bulat- bulat, apapun itu.

"Kyungsoon menyukaimu?!. Sejak kapan?." Tanya Chanyeol yang terkejut sekali.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku juga awalnya tak tahu. Aku baru tahu beberapa minggu lalu saat kau masih menginap di asrama trainee, beberapa maid melaporkan hal itu padaku. Dia tak pernah mendekatiku secara terang- terangan." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara yang terdengar pelan sekali di kalimat terakhirnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk- angguk mendengarnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan bunga yang dia berikan?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, pria tinggi ini masih memerlukan kejelasan.

"Itu bentuk balas dendamnya padaku." Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum pada Chanyeol, meringankan suasana.

Mata Chanyeol berbinar menangkap fakta baru, "Oh aku tahu!. Itu karena kau menyingunggunya saat kita sarapan kemarin kan?" Tebak Chanyeol dengan percaya dirinya.

Dan Baekhyun justru tertawa dengan cara kerja otak Chanyeol yang ternyata memang sederhana sekali. "Iya, bisa dibilang begitu. Harusnya aku tak menyinggung dan menolaknya seperti itu. Lihatlah, dia berulah sekarang. Aku tak tahu ternyata hatinya sesakit itu karena ucapanku." Ujar Baekhyun di sela tawanya.

"Darimana kau tahu bunga itu dari Kyungsoon, Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut ke arah kekasihnya.

"Hanya orang yang benar- benar mengenalku yang akan mengirimkan bunga itu padaku, untuk membuatku gelisah Chan." Ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol diam mendengarkan, dirinya tahu Baekhyun akan menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Bunga Krisan adalah bunga kesukaanku. Semua orang di Mansion Byun tahu. Namun hanya sedikit yang tahu makna sebenarnya kenapa aku suka bunga itu. Banyak orang tak menyukainya karena Bunga Krisan adalah bunga tanda berduka cita di pemakaman, namun aku tetap menyukainya. Karena bunga itu... mengingatkanku pada orang tuaku. Namun dari seluruh warna bunga Krisan, warna kuning adalah yang terakhir dari daftar yang aku suka. Aku tak menyukai maknanya." Baekhyun mengigit lidahnya setelah mengucapkan seluruh kalimat itu, takut bila Chanyeol menanyakan banyak hal lagi.

**Baekhyun tak bisa menjelaskannya lebih dalam lagi.**

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan dalam. Lalu meraih tubuh mungil kekasihnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan perlahan. Menikmati hangatnya tubuh kekasih tingginya.

"Dasar gadis jahat, dia memberikan bunga yang berhubungan dengan kematian orangtuamu?. Jahat sekali. Aku akan memberi pelajaran padanya nanti. Lihat saja Baekhyun. Aku akan membalasnya, dia sudah membuat kekasihku sedih." Chanyeol menggerutu dengan suara berat miliknya, hampir terdengar seperti sebuah rapp karena Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan sungguh cepat sekali.

"Ayo kita balas dia hari ini. Kita jitak kepalanya. Haishh... kalau dia tujuannya balas dendam setelah perasaannya ditolak, ini sudah keterlaluan sekali. Oh aku rasa ini tak bisa dibiarkan, Baekhyun, pecat saja dia. Kau bisa lakukan itukan?. Kau kan bos ... nya..." Ucapan Chanyeol terbata, merasakan tubuh Baekhyun terisak.

Chanyeol tertegun sebentar, kemudian memberikan elusan menenangkan dipunggung Baekhyun. Seraya bergumam, "Kekasihku yang malang... sstts.. tenang saja, sekarang kau punya aku. Aku ada disini bersamamu. Aku tak akan pergi lebih dulu seperti orangtuamu. Kau tak akan sendiri.." Ucapan Chanyeol justru membuat Baekhyun semakin terisak.

Pagi itu, Chanyeol habiskan dengan menenangkan Baekhyun yang terus menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Andaikan Chanyeol tahu..

Baekhyun menangisi nasib keduanya nanti. Yang entahlah akan bagaimana.

Bagaimana ini...

Cepat atau lambat, Chanyeol pasti akan tahu _kebenarannya._

Dan saat waktu itu datang, Baekhyun harus siap melepaskan Chanyeol pergi. Namun Baekhyun, tak akan pernah merasa siap. Tak akan pernah.

.

.

.

Di ruangan lain, Chen sedang menatap Xiumin dengan senyuman geli. Sambil menikmati kopi paginya, Chen tampak sungguh tampan dengan rambut yang masih basah dan hanya memakai bathrobe menutupi tubuhnya.

Pria berumur 40 an itu masih betah memandangi Xiumin yang sudah membuat kamar mereka menjadi berantakan sekarang.

"Arggggg.." Terdengar teriakan frustasi dari Xiumin, ucapkan terima kasih pada dinding hotel bintang lima ini yang amat sangat tebal hingga menjadi kedap suara.

"Sudahlah Xiu. Kita memang terjebak di kamar ini. Pesan makanan lewat room service saja nanti." Ujar Chen seraya duduk disofa yang ada dikamar tersebut, kemudian mulai membuka koran paginya.

"Tidak bisa, hari ini MT kita harus berlangsung seperti yang sudah di rencanakan, aku harus laporan pada Tuan Muda dua jam lagi." Balas Xiumin sambil membongkar lemari milik mereka.

Namun hanya berlangsung beberapa menit, pria berpipi chubby itu telah kehilangan kesabarannya.

Xiumin berbalik, menatap tajam pada pria yang hidupnya amat sangat santai itu. "Ini semua salahmu!" Seru Xiumin dengan suara teramat kesal.

Chen menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar itu, lalu menurunkan koran dari wajahnya, balas menatap Xiumin yang berjarak beberapa meter saja darinya, "Uh huh, apakah salahku itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada santai yang sungguh menyebalkan sekali di telinga Xiumin.

Xiumin kembali menggerang kesal. Kemudian berjalan mendekati Chen dengan langkah menghentak, lalu menunduk untuk menyetarakan wajahnya tepat didepan Chen yang sedang duduk disofa.

Xiumin mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menunjuk lehernya dengan sungguh dramatis, "Lihatlah!. Semua ini salahmu. Bagaimana bisa kau membuat tanda sebanyak ini. Dapatkah kau berpikir Kim Jongdae, ini adalah musim panas, konyol sekali bila aku memakai syal!." Lalu Xiumin berteriak tepat didepan wajah Chen.

Bukannya takut ataupun panik, Chen justru menjadi gemas melihat Xiumin yang tampak sungguh manis sekali saat marah.

"Baiklah aku yang salah disini. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Chen dengan tenangnya.

Suatu hal yang akan didapatkan dengan memiliki hubungan bersama pria yang jauh lebih tua adalah, dia akan menghadapi amarah milikmu dengan tenang sekali. Tak mudah terlarut dalam pertengkaran yang sepele. Sungguh pengertian, namun terkadang membosankan.

Baiklah, katakan saja si tua, membosankan, menyebalkan, dan santai Kim Jongdae memanglah tipe yang cocok untuk Xiumin yang memiliki pribadi empat dimensi dan tsundere yang sudah mendarah mendaging.

Xiumin merengut menatap wajah tenang _ayah angkatnya_.

Kemudian beranjak duduk ke pangkuan Chen seperti kucing yang merangkak pada tuannya, tanpa canggung sama sekali. Dan Chen menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Bisa kau belikan aku baju turtleneck?. Aku tak bisa keluar dalam kondisi seperti ini. Aku tak membawa banyak baju untuk perjalanan ini."Ujar Xiumin dengan pelan, sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chen, menatap pria Kim itu dengan tatapan layaknya kucing meminta sekaleng tuna.

Chen terkekeh melihat betapa menggemaskannya Xiumin. Putranya sama sekali tak berubah, dulu saat kecil Xiumin juga berekspresi persis seperti ini saat meminta Chen membelikannya bola sepak.

"Kau masih punya kebiasaan membawa tas kecil saat berpergian rupanya, dan akhirnya kerepotan saat kekurangan baju. Astaga, tak pernah berubah." Chen bergumam geli, dan Xiumin merengut dibuatnya.

Chen mengecup bibir kucing yang ternyata bisa maju beberapa senti itu.

"Berhentilah merajuk. Maafkan aku yang terlalu _bersemangat kemarin_. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu, semoga ada yang menjualnya disini. Oh ya, bila aku terlalu lama dan kau lapar, kau sarapan lebih dulu saja." Chen mengucapkan itu sepatah demi sepatah, seolah- olah Xiumin adalah anak umur lima tahun.

Xiumin mengangguk beberapa kali, puas akan jawaban Chen.

Chen kembali tertawa. "Dan sekarang kau harus menyingkir dariku kucing kecil. Aku tak bisa berdiri bila kau terus menduduki pahaku seperti ini. Namun bila lebih lama lagi, aku rasa kau yang menjadi _tak bisa berdiri _nanti_._" Ujarnya dengan nada jenaka.

Sontak saja wajah Xiumin berubah menjadi merah. Dan dengan cepat menyingkir dari Chen, kembali berdiri didepan Chen yang sedang duduk di sofa tunggal itu, lalu pria manis itu dengan seenak jidatnya meminum kopi milik Chen, menyeruput kopi super pahit itu dengan santai.

"_Astaga, tak pernah berubah._" Komentar Xiumin akan rasa kopi buatan Chen, melempar balik ucapan Chen tadi padanya.

Chen terkekeh mendengarnya, seraya bangkit dari duduknya, "Boleh aku minta?." Xiumin mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban, menyodorkan pada Chen cangkir kopi ditangannya.

Namun bukannya meraih cangkir kopi yang Xiumin sodorkan. Chen justru meraih kedua pipi chubby pria manis didepannya, memiringkan kepala, hingga kemudian meraup bibir mungil itu dalam waktu sedetik.

Xiumin menutup matanya dengan refleks, dan membalas ciuman itu dengan baik. Sedikit mengerutkan dahi saat merasakan pahitnya kopi yang telah keduanya sesap sebelum _sesapan kopi __bersama _ini.

Erangan Xiumin tertahan dalam lumatan bibir keduanya, merasakan tangan Chen telah masuk ke dalam baju miliknya, memberikan elusan pada perut pria bermata kucing itu. Rasanya Xiumin ingin mengigit bibir Chen yang menahannya untuk bersuara, dirinya tersiksa tak dapat mendesah sedangkan tangan Chen bergerak dengan semaunya ditubuh Xiumin. Semakin lama ciuman yang keduanya bagi terasa semakin berat dengan napas yang menipis diiringi dengan tangan kasar Chen yang semakin meliar dan naik keatas.

Dengan tangan gemetaran Xiumin meletakkan kopi milik Chen kembali ke atas meja, menahan siksaan nikmat, frustasi akan tangan kasar itu yang sekarang telah merambat menuju tubuh bagian belakangnya. Bergerak lembut ke bawah dan terus ke bawah.

Sepertinya ini sudah terlalu berlebihan untuk dikatakan _sekedar morning kiss_.

Chen memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam pagutannya, menelan bibir mungil Xiumin yang baginya pagi ini terasa segar sekali. Xiumin melenguh sebagai respon akan tangan Chen yang kali ini bergerak dibawah sana, meremas dengan gemas dua pipi kembar yang sungguh empuk itu. Dan kesempatan itu justru Chen gunakan untuk mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Xiumin yang hangat, mengajak si mungil pada sebuah perang lidah yang tak tahu harus dibilang pahit atau manis, jangan lupakan, kedua pria ini baru saja menyesap kopi hitam dengan kandungan gula nol persen.

"Humpt.." Xiumin merasakan kakinya sudah selemah jeli, rasanya sungguh geli sebab Chen menggelitik langit- langit mulutnya, bersyukurlah akan lengan kuat Chen yang dengan sigap menahan pinggangnya.

Jual saja rekaman asmr dari suara kecapan dan helaan napas terengah kedua orang ini. Harganya pasti mahal. Keduanya berciuman sepanas bintang film dewasa.

Semakin menuntut... semakin menuntut...

Dan semakin dalam..

Kepala Xiumin bahkan sampai terdorong ke belakang karena lawan ciumannya pagi ini terus mendorong ke depan untuk memperdalam ciuman yang tak tahu ternyata masih dapat dibuat lebih panas lagi.

Entah bagaimana, Xiumin juga tak sadar sejak kapan dirinya mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chen, sesekali meremat bathrobe yang pria itu pakai, Xiumin memerlukan sebuah pegangan sekarang.

Dan kemudian...

Berakhir.

Mata Xiumin terbuka dengan otomatis saat Chen melepaskan tautan mereka begitu saja.

_Apa?!_

_Begitu saja?!_

_Sudah berakhir?!_

Xiumin berseru tak terima dengan keras didalam hatinya.

"Owh.. jangan." Chen mejauhkan dirinya saat Xiumin ingin menciumnya lagi.

Xiumin mulai merengek tak terima. Chen menatap wajah manis pria yang paling disukainya itu dengan tatapan dalam selama beberapa saat, namun detik selanjutnya justru menampilkan senyum dan tawa jenaka "Terima kasih kopinya Xiu." Ujarnya, lalu memberikan kecupan sayang pada dahi Xiumin.

Xiumin menatapnya dengan wajah melongo tak percaya. Pria manis itu bahkan masih mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya saat melihat Chen yang dengan tergesa berpakaian, lalu sekali lagi memberikan Xiumin sebuah ciuman di dahi sebagai tanda berpamitan.

Dan kemudian pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Xiumin yang menatapnya dengan ketidakpercayaan yang luar biasa.

Chen meninggalkan pria berdarah Chinese itu dengan napas terengah, bibir membengkak, dan rasa frustasi seksual yang amat sangat menyiksa.

Tega sekali.

"ARGG.. Kau membuatku harus bermain solo. Terkutuklah kau Kim Jongdae." Xiumin menggerutu seraya mulai berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi.

Baiklah, sepertinya kita semua tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Xiumin dalam menghabiskan paginya.

.

.

.

Dan dikamar lainnya, Jimin tampak membuka matanya dengan perlahan, baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya yang entah kenapa malam ini terasa tak nyaman sekali. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan sulit bernapas. Gadis itu mencoba untuk bangkit, namun sesuatu menahannya.

Ini aneh sekali, pikir gadis itu.

Dengan gerakan dramatis Jimin menoleh ke belakang, dan pemandangan paling tak pernah dirinya bayangkan bahkan dalam mimpi terliarnyapun terpampang didepannya.

"AAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Gadis itu berteriak dengan nada tinggi begitu saja. Sekali lagi kita ucapkan terima kasih pada dinding hotel ini yang kedap suara.

TAK!

"Aw!" Dengan refleks Jimin meringis dan memegangi kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Sehun.

"Berisik." Sehun bergumam masih dengan mata tertutup, kemudian kembali tertidur.

Pria itu.. tertidur... dengan... memeluk... Jimin.

Jimin menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya.

"Kau tidur lagi?!. Kau gila?!!. HEI! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU ADA DI KAMARKU?!!" Para hadirin, perkenalkan, dia adalah Shin Jimin, makhluk paling berisik yang Sehun kenal.

Terlihat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya terganggu akan suara Jimin.

"Aku takut ShinJi, ada hantu di kamarku." Jawab Sehun dengan suara pelan, sukses membuat Jimin menganga.

Alasan macam apa itu.

"Kau berani berjalan dari lantai 2 sampai lantai 4, tapi kau tak berani tidur sendiri?" Tanya Jimin retoris.

Dan Sehun tak menjawabnya, justru mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis mungil itu. Merasakan itu membuat Jimin kembali menyadari posisi mereka berdua, dan gadis itu merasakan kedua pipinya memanas.

"O-OhSe, lepaskan.. Kau tak boleh sembarangan memelukku seperti ini." Ujar Jimin kemudian mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh darinya.

Percuma, Sehun tak menjauh sama sekali, tenaga Jimin kalah jauh jika dibandingkan dengan Sehun.

"Tenang saja ShinJi, aku Gay."

Jimin mendengus kesal mendengar itu. Dan akhirnya berteriak kesal.

"AKU YANG TAK BISA TENANG DASAR OHSE BODOH. KARENA AKU SEORANG STRAIGHT!!. MENJADI GAY BUKAN BERARTI KAU BEBAS MEMELUKKU BEGITU SAJA. PERGI SANAAAAA!!!. AKU BISA MENUNTUT INI SEBAGAI PELECEHAN!!." Gadis ini memang memiliki kekuatan vocal yang luar biasa, dan bahkan dirinya masih memiliki kekuatan untuk memukuli Sehun.

"Aw Aw Aw.. Hey.. Astaga, bisakah kau bersikap seperti seorang gadis satu hari saja. Aku tak heran Chanyeol Hyung lebih memilih Tuan Byun daripada kau, haishhh.. dasar gadis barbar." Sehun mengucapkan seluruh kalimat kejam itu seraya bangkit menjauh dari serangan pukulan Jimin.

Mata gadis itu melotot dengan mengerikan.

"APA KAU BILANG?!." Teriaknya murka.

Terlihat Sehun menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan, "Auhhh.. Berisik." Gerutunya kesal, namun Jimim lebih kesal.

"Haishh.. sebenarnya apa tujuanmu memasuki kamarku seperti ini?!. Oh!, bagaimana caranya kau masuk kamar ini?. " Akhirnya Jimin bertanya sesuatu yang memang harus ditanyakan.

Sehun merengut, merasa kesal akan kelambanan gadis didepannya. Kemudian dengan manja Sehun memeluk sahabat mungilnya dan mengeluarkan tangisan palsu.

"ShinJiiiiiiii... Taozi menelponku." Rengek Sehun pada sahabatnya, nah.. hanya satu orang yang dapat membuat Sehun bersikap seperti ini, tentu saja pria Qingdao bermata panda itu.

Jimin menampilkan wajah sungguh terkejut, "Wahh.. benarkah, apa katanya?" Tanya Jimin antusias.

Sehun menampilkan wajah patah hati, "Dia bilang, _'Berhenti mengirim banyak pesan padaku, aku sibuk.' _ShinJiiii... Itu jahat sekaliiiiii.." Jimin menatap Sehun yang tengah merengek sambil memeluknya itu dengan wajah melongo.

"Ya ampun, itu salahmu sendiri OhSe, aku juga akan kesal jika mantan kekasihku terus mengirimiku pesan. Tapi tetap saja, wahhh.. mantanmu itu terus terang sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta pada orang seperti itu." Jimin berkomentar dengan sejujurnya.

Dalam hitungan detik Sehun pun bangkit. Tak ada lagi wajah merengut, tak ada lagi tangisan palsu, dan tak ada lagi pelukan merajuk dan rengekan sedih. Sehun kembali menjadi pria dingin minim ekspresi. Membuat Jimin mengira mungkin sahabatnya memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Justru itulah yang aku suka dari Taozi, dia tak basa- basi ataupun banyak drama. Aku tak suka sesuatu yang merepotkan." Jimin mengiyakan saja, tak ingin banyak bertanya lagi tentang mantan Sehun itu.

"Kalian mirip." Gumam Jimin dan Sehun angguki setuju.

Jimin menepuk dahinya cukup kuat, "Astaga, aku baru mengingatnya. Hei!!, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?!!. BAGAIMANA KAU BISA ADA DIKAMARKU!!." Jimin menunjuk Sehun tepat pada wajah pria berkulit pucat itu.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Emm.. malam tadi aku mendatangi resepsionis dan sedikit berakting, dan mereka langsung membantuku membuka kamarmu." Jawabnya dengan suara datar.

Hal itu membuat Jimin menyipitkan matanya, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apa ini OhSe?, ada yang mencurigakan dari jawabanmu. Hummm.. akting apa yang kau lakukan didepan resepsionis itu hingga mereka bersedia membukakan pintu kamarku?. Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?" Tanya beruntun.

Sehun menampilkan cengiran tak bersalahnya, "Ehehehehe.. Aku mengatakan kau akan bunuh diri didalam sini karena putus cinta. Jadinya mereka semua ikut panik dan membukakan pintu ini untukku." Jawabnya dengan suara yang amat sangat menyebalkan bagi Jimin.

Jimin menghembuskan napasnya dengan sangat perlahan. Mencoba untuk sabar. Namun tidak, gadis Shin ini sama sekali tak bisa sabar akan masalah ini.

"AKU TAK AKAN BISA MENIKAH BILA ADA ORANG LAIN YANG TAHU AKU MENGHABISKAN MALAM DENGAN SEORANG PRIA. DASAR BODOH!!. MATI KAU!! MATI SAJA SANA OHSE!!."

Dan pagi itu, Sehun menghabiskan waktunya dengan menerima pukulan bantal dari Jimin.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seluruh anggota keluarga Mansion Byun menghabiskan waktu mereka masing- masing dengan _cukup _damai. Hampir dari mereka semua tak terlalu peduli dengan dunia luar dan benar- benar terfokus pada liburan mereka yang indah sekarang.

Namun,

di salah satu kamar.

Kai tengah menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan khawatir.

Kyungsoo semalaman tak tidur sama sekali. Pemuda dengan wajah tampan dan suara indah itu terus menerus menatap pada layar televisi yang sudah menyala semalaman tanpa henti.

Kai sudah menyerah menyuruh kekasihnya itu untuk tidur, dan berakhir dengan ikut terjaga semalaman. Menatap Kyungsoo yang sedari kemarin hanya duduk dilantai kamar mereka sambil menatap pada benda kotak ajaib pengantar suara dan warna itu.

Pria mungil itu tampak seperti tengah menunggu.

Menunggu sesuatu yang akan menjadi awal dari kehancuran dari kebahagiaan mereka semua selama ini.

Dan penantian Kyungsoo tak sia- sia.

Tepat pukul 7 pagi, berita pagi menyiarkan.

_"...Pagi ini kita semua di kejutkan oleh berita dari worldwide Idol dengan 5 juta penggemar, Do Kyungsoo. Idol dan aktor yang dijuluki Adik Kecil Korea selatan ini ternyata telah memiliki seorang kekasih__. Hal ini diketahui dari sebuah artikel di salah satu majalah berita online menuliskan tentang kisah Do Kyungsoo bersama kekasih rahasianya selama ini, tak ketinggalan pula foto- foto bukti hubungan Kyungsoo bersama **pria **tersebut. Berikut adalah foto- fotonya."_

Kai menatap layar televisi itu dengan mulut menganga.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo telah memandang semua itu dengan mata mengabur penuh air mata. Membuat pria manis ini menyeka airmatanya dengan kasar.

_"Benar sekali, tak diduga sama sekali ternyata Idol Do Kyungsoo memilih untuk memiliki hubungan khusus bersama seorang pria daripada wanita. Walau sebelumnya Idol muda berumur 19 tahun ini tak pernah berterus terang akan ketertarikannya dalam asmara lebih mengarah pada wanita atau pria, namun berita ini tetap saja merupakan kejutan besar bagi jutaan penggemar Do Kyungsoo. Terbukti dengan hebohnya berbagai macam forum online sekarang, dan nama Do Kyungsoo berada diurutan nomor 1 pencaharian hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja setelah artikel itu di rilis, dan masih terus berada di pencaharian nomor 1 sekarang, dan diikuti dengan **nama dari kekasih** dari Kyungsoo berada di urutan kedua, yaitu... __**Park Chanyeol.**"_

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

.

.

.

AN :

Emmmmmm Hai Sugar :D

Jangan gebukin saya :(

Sumpah, aku sudah menulis dan mencoba untuk mempublish FF ini belasan dan bahkan puluhan kali, namun akhirnya terus aku hapus dan terus aku tulis ulang semuanya, berkali- kali. Aku terus merasa tak puas dengan tulisanku sendiri :(

Dan kali ini, aku ambil aja resikonya sekalian. Gak papa kalau kalian gak puas sama cerita FF ini. Katakan saja kalau kalian merasa tak puas pada cerita yang baru saja di post ini.

Tak pernah ketinggalan, terima kasih pada semua pembaca yang sudah menyisihkan waktunya untuk membaca, sudah menyukai, dan sudah mengikuti cerita ini.

Terutama pada pembaca yang sudah memberikan komentar.

ChanBaek09, elroseline, Cheonsa528, SehunSapiens, BaekFlo, Ryu Cho, kenzoev, danactebh, ttalgibaek, Hildads, Pita388, lights88, Chanbeepark, CHANBAEQ, Human Gak Jelas, Bubbleclay, bynbae04, strawbaeki, baekyyeun.

Banyak yang komentar berkali- kali dan komentarnya panjang- panjang. Huhuhu.. seneng banget bacanya pas lagi buntu inspirasi. Makasih ya ;)

Oh ya, mungkin ini akan mengecewakan beberapa dari kalian, tapi.. authornya fangirl ya, bukan fanboy. Cuma emang lebih sering manggil beberapa member EXO pake Hyung daripada Oppa. Jangan tanya alasannya, saya emang aneh aja. Sstt.. authornya jomblo ya, kalau diantara kalian ada yang bisa bikin kopi yang enak,_ just call me maybe :D. _Tenang aja, authornya gak permasalahin gender apapun kok /wink /PLAK :D

Kekekekeke.. becanda, saya gak sejones itu kok. (Reader : TMI Thor!! **To Much I****nformation!!**)

:D

Jaga kesehatan kalian, terutama yang tinggal di Sumatera dan Kalimantan, jangan lupa pakai masker kalau keluar rumah ya, asapnya udah di tingkat bahaya sekarangkan?,

Bahagia lah selalu,

Lets Love Eri!!! /Bow


	28. Chapter XXVIII : Discussion

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Oh Sehun EXO, Kim Jongin EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, Do kyungsoon OC, Lee Sunmi, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun aku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 28 : Discussion

.

.

.

Musim Panas, 2011

Jika di tanya apakah penyesalan Baekhyun sekarang, maka jawabannya adalah... _segala toleransinya kepada Kyungsoon._

Baekhyun menyesali dirinya yang selalu diam saja selama ini. Bahkan saat sudah tahu semua hal yang Kyungsoon lakukan padanya, dan amat sangat jelas segala hal yang gadis itu lakukan menunjukkan sebuah obsesi yang tak bisa dibilang normal.

Namun Baekhyun tetap diam.

Karena... gadis itu adalah pekerja miliknya. Bekerja di bawah naungan dan lindungannya. Berada dalam lingkaran tanggung jawab dirinya sebagai atasan.

Meski telah di khianati sekali oleh seorang maid, Baekhyun tetap mencintai dan percaya dengan seluruh pekerjanya. Bahkan memperlakukan para pegawainya dengan lebih baik lagi. _Hingga terlalu baik._

Tolong jangan terlalu disalahkan, memang begitulah sifat dari Tuan Muda Byun kesayangan kita semua ini. Teramat baik untuk dunia yang kejam ini.

Namun bila sifat Baekhyun tak sebaik ini, dirinya dari awal mungkin akan membunuh keluarga Park sampai ke akar- akarnya sebagai pembalasan kecelakaan orangtuanya 19 tahun lalu, bukan malah memaafkan mereka dan bahkan memacari putra tunggal dari keluarga Park tersebut. Dan lebih parahnya lagi Baekhyun membantu Park Chanyeol putra dari Park Sungjin untuk mewujudkan mimpinya, membiayai hidupnya, dan memberikannya segala cinta dan kasih sayang yang tak pernah pria muda Park itu dapatkan sejak kecil. Benar- benar kebaikan yang mengerikan.

Memang begitulah sifat Baekhyun, mau bagaimana lagi.

Dan sekarang, disaat nasi telah menjadi bubur, disaat sekali lagi Maid yang di percayai olehnya berkhianat. Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyalahkan Kyungsoon didalam hatinya, namun justru _menyalahkan dirinya sendiri_.

_Harusnya aku mengirim Kyungsoon jauh ke luar negeri saja sebelum Chanyeol datang._

_Harusnya aku langsung memecatnya saja saat tahu dia terobsesi denganku_.

_Harusnya aku memperingatinya dengan lebih tegas saat kami sarapan bersama saat itu_.

_Gadis itu terlalu mengenalku hingga selama ini bisa mengecohku. Harusnya selama ini aku sadar, bahwa **targetnya **dalam segala rencananya adalah menyakiti Chanyeol, bukan aku._

Dan banyak lagi kata _harusnya_ yang berputar di kepala Baekhyun. Membuat pria muda Byun ini terus terdiam dengan banyak pikiran lainnya lagi selama berjam- jam sejak dirinya tahu bahwa Korea Selatan sedang heboh memberitakan _kekasih Baekhyun yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasih dari sahabatnya Baekhyun_.

Sungguh miris sekali.

"Do Kyungsoon... aku tak mengira kau bisa tumbuh menjadi gadis yang seperti ini. Sungguh pilihan yang salah." Baekhyun bergumam sendiri.

Chief Executive Officer of BB Groub ini tengah melamun di ambang pintu balkon kamar hotel mewah miliknya. Menghadap lurus ke depan dengan tangan berlipat di dada. Baekhyun tak lagi memakai pakaian santai sekarang, dirinya kembali memakai setelan tuxedo mahalnya, lengkap dengan seluruh makeup dan gaya rambut memukau yang selama ini selalu terlihat di hari- hari biasa Baekhyun.

Liburan mereka telah resmi berakhir.

Entahlah, tapi sepertinya ada yang mengutuk acara MT yang telah Baekhyun rencanakan ini. Bagaimana bisa tak ada satu haripun di Jeju yang berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Dan sekarang, karena _skandal _yang terjadi ini, tak dapat di hindari, sungguh sangat di sayangkan, seluruh keluarga Mansion Byun harus kembali ke Seoul hari ini juga.

Seluruh keluarga Mansion Byun tengah sibuk bersiap untuk kembali ke Seoul sekarang.

Sebentar lagi,

dengan penerbangan tercepat.

Ah ralat, maksudnya dengan penerbangan menggunakan pesawat milik Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun kita yang kaya raya.

"Baekhyun, kita bisa membungkam seluruh media dalam sekejap. Kita juga bisa menuntut orang yang telah membuat artikel itu. Bukanlah sekali dua kali Idol agensi kita terkena skandal seperti ini, kenapa kau tampak stress sekali. Ini sama sekali bukan apa- apa jika dibandingkan, dengan aku mengumumkan pernikahanku bersama Xiumin misalnya. Dan bila kau memikirkan saham perusahaan yang jatuh sekarang, oh ayolah.. kau adalah Byun, kau dapat mengembalikan itu semua dengan cepat."

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang.

Menghadap langsung pada orang yang bersuara tadi, dan aroma cologne kuat menguar dari arah orang tersebut, serta suaranya yang lembut dan indah membuat Baekhyun langsung tahu begitu saja siapakah orang yang bicara tadi, Kim Jongdae, yang hari ini dengan beraninya memanggil nama belakang Baekhyun.

Yang artinya...

Dia berbicara sebagai keluarga, bukan sebagai bawahan dari pemegang posisi tertinggi BB Groub itu.

"Ahjussi.." Baekhyun bergumam memanggil Chen, membuat pria 40 tahun itu memberikan fokusnya penuh pada Tuan Muda itu.

"Bagi kita ini memang sepele. Namun bagi Chanyeol ini sungguh berat dan mengerikan. Bisa kau bayangkan itu?. Dia anak yang bahkan hanya memiliki sedikit teman sejak kecil, dan sekarang seluruh Korea Selatan, ah.. tidak, tapi seluruh dunia mengetahui namanya. Lebih buruknya lagi namanya diketahui dengan cara yang seperti ini. Nama Kyungsoo yang menyeret nama miliknya, namun nama Chanyeol lah yang lebih banyak mendapat hujatan. Rasanya aku ingin menuntut jutaan orang yang telah mengetik komentar- komentar sampah itu kepada **kekasihku**."

Dengan suara renyahnya yang hari ini terdengar lelah dan berat Baekhyun pun mulai mengeluarkan isi curahan hatinya. Chen mendengarkan dengan lapang dada.

"Namun aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Meski aku ingin membunuh, memutilasi, dan bahkan membakar mereka semua yang sudah membuat hal ini terjadi. Namun.. bagaimana ini, **mereka** bahkan telah membuatku lumpuh sejak awal. Aku tak bisa mengambil keputusan apapun karena mereka telah mengancamku dengan **kelemahanku.**" Chen menatapnya dengan kedipan beberapa kali, sedikit tak percaya dirinya mendengar Baekhyun sedang _curhat_ kepadanya. Hal yang tak pernah dilakukan oleh Tuan Muda Byun itu kepada siapapun selama ini, kecuali kepada Chanyeol.

**Baekhyun sedang marah besar sekarang****.**

Itulah yang Chen simpulkan. Membuat pria 40 tahun itu mengambil satu langkah mundur ke belakang menjauhi Baekhyun. **Percayalah, siapapun tak ingin dekat- dekat dengan pria manis Byun itu saat dia marah. Maaf saja, Chen tak ingin di hancurkan tujuh turunan oleh Pejabat Eksekutif Tertinggi Kerajaan Bisnis BB Grub didepannya ini.**

"Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan padamu?. Hebat sekali, mereka melumpuhkan dirimu terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu menyakiti kekasihmu." Tanya Chen pada pria muda didepannya, sepertinya hanya Chen yang akan langsung paham ucapan Baekhyun tanpa harus merasa bingung terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun menampilkan wajah datar, "Maafkan aku karena memerintahmu, tapi bisakah kau melihat benda yang baru saja aku buang kemarin sore di kotak sampah di dekat pantry dapur?. Dengan melihatnya kau akan langsung paham." Chen menampilkan wajah penasaran akan permintaan aneh Baekhyun, lalu dengan segera beranjak menuju tempat yang Baekhyun maksudkan.

Dirinya telah mengenal Baekhyun sejak pria muda itu baru lahir. Jadi, dirinya tahu... seaneh apapun permintaan Baekhyun, pasti ada maksud yang penting di dalamnya. Dan hal itu terbukti dengan apa yang Chen lihat di kotak sampah yang Baekhyun maksud tadi.

Sebuket krisan kuning telah teronggok didalamnya.

Hal itu membuat Chen dengan cepat kembali menuju Baekhyun. Pria 40 tahun itu berdiri langsung di hadapan Tuan Muda cantik itu dengan mata terbelalak dan wajah shock.

"Kau tak apa Baekhyun?" Adalah pertanyaan pertama yang pria setengah baya ini lontarkan. Wah... baik sekali.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan bernada perhatian itu.

"Aku baik- baik saja. Chanyeol telah menghiburku pagi ini." Jawab Baekhyun apa adanya.

Dan Chen menyaksikan wajah _penuh cinta Baekhyun_ dengan ikut senyuman. Hingga kemudian wajahnya kembali menjadi serius. Mereka telah memiliki topik baru untuk di diskusikan sekarang. Tak heran kenapa Tuan Muda Byun ini menyuruh Chen berbicara dengannya ke kamar ini berdua saja, ternyata Baekhyun memerlukan teman bicara. Dan Chen memanglah yang paling tepat sekarang.

Xiumin akan menggila bila membahas ini.

Lalu Chanyeol, wahh.. jangan di bayangkan. Bukankah konyol bila kita membicarakan topik rahasia langsung di depan si nomor 1 dalam daftar _orang yang __harus tak diberitahu._

Chen lah yang paling tepat Baekhyun ajak bicara sekarang.

"Mereka mengancammu dengan _ingin mengungkapkan __**rahasia kelahiran Chanyeol** _rupanya. Wahh.. pantas saja Tuan Muda Byun yang terkenal hebat ini menjadi tak berkutik sekarang." Komentar Chen, membuat Baekhyun kembali berekspresi datar setelah mendengarnya. Chen ikut memandangnya datar juga.

"Kyungsoon adiknya Kyungsoo yang mengirimkannya padamu bukan?. Dan yang memulai skandal Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol jugalah dia." Ujar Chen memastikan situasi.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Gadis yang sungguh pintar sekali." Gumam Chen memuji kecerdasan gadis yang baru berusia 19 tahun itu yang telah bisa membuat masalah seperti ini. Tak tanggung- tanggung dia telah mengecoh seorang CEO Byun.

"dan juga licik sekali." Dan Baekhyun menambahkan, Chen menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal dia sungguh teramat cantik." Chen bergumam menyayangkan.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, "Dia memiliki suara yang nyaman untuk didengar. Hampir sebagus suara kembarannya." Balasnya.

Chen menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman, jika berbicara bersama Xiumin membuat hati Chen tenang, maka berbicara bersama Baekhyun membuat kepala Chen terasa tenang. Hal inilah yang membuat Chen sering melakukan diskusi bersama Baekhyun bila ada masalah, terutama masalah pekerjaan, lebih nyaman daripada bersama orang lainnya.

Baekhyun selalu bisa mengimbangi obrolan Chen, apapun itu. Atau bisa dibilang... _umur mental kedua orang ini sama._ Baekhyun memanglah 12 tahun di wajah dan 20 tahun diumur. Namun jangan salah, pria mungil nan rupawan itu ibaratkannya telah berumur 42 tahun di dalam dirinya. Chen selalu merasa mereka berdua seumuran bila sudah berdua seperti ini. Seperti dua sahabat.

"Dan sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan Baekhyun?. Aku yakin, kau memanggilku ke sini pasti ada alasannya. Ada hal yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" Tanya Chen.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. Lalu tak berapa lama mulai membuka mulutnya, bersiap membuka pembicaraan yang panjang lebar.

"Pertama- tama... hal yang pastinya harus kita lakukan, cari Do Kyungsoon di seluruh pelosok negeri ini. Aku yakin dia belum pergi keluar negeri, gadis pintar itu pasti tahu bahwa namanya akan terdaftar sebagai nama penumpang jika dia keluar negeri sekarang, hal itu akan membuat kita semua lebih mudah menemukannya. Dia pasti sedang bersembunyi di sudut- sudut kota yang tak terlihat. Oh.. atau mungkin dia tengah bersembunyi di tempat paling terlihat, namun dapat mengecoh kita semua. Intinya, cari dia, aku tak peduli seberapa banyak dan mahalnya detektif yang akan kau pakai nanti, tapi gadis itu harus ditemukan. **Dan setelah itu, biar aku sendiri yang mengurus gadis itu.**"

"Baiklah. Lalu?" Jawab Chen patuh, kemudian menunggu perintah Baekhyun selanjutnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Berusaha mengendurkan sedikit pikiran dan tubuhnya yang terasa tegang sekali.

"Berapa orang yang mengetahui **fakta tentang kelahiran**** Chanyeol **selain kau, aku, dan Xiumin?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chen.

Chen berpikir sebentar, **"Menurutku tak ada. **Yah.. kita tahu, sekarang termasuk Kyungsoon, yahh.. entah bagaimana gadis itu bisa mengetahuinya." Jawabnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng tak setuju.

"Pasti ada orang lain yang telah Kyungsoon beritahu. Dan orang itu menjadi _krisan kuning bentuk manusia_ yang telah Kyungsoon tinggalkan untukku. Orang itulah ancaman sebenarnya dari Kyungsoon untukku. Gadis licik itu, tak ingin membongkarnya kepada Chanyeol dengan mulutnya sendiri, namun dengan mulut orang lain. **Istilahnya, dirinya ingin tetap bersih.** Sama halnya dengan gadis itu yang justru menyerahkan kepada orang lain untuk menyebarkan gosip ini, bukannya menyebarkannya sendiri padahal dia bisa saja melakukan itu." Baekhyun menjabarkan semua analisisnya.

Chen ikut memikirkannya.

"Karena dia Maid, menurutmu apakah orang itu adalah salah satu dari pekerja Mansion Byun?" Tanya Chen meminta pendapat.

Baekhyun menggeleng tak yakin.

"Bisa siapa saja, bisa pekerja dari Mansion Byun, bisa juga pekerja dari Hotel BB ini, bahkan bisa juga dari BB Entertainment. Gadis itu membuatku was- was dengan mencurigai semua orang yang berada dekat denganku. Benar- benar membuat frustasi. Chanyeol yang sungguh tak peka bahkan menyadari aku sedang gelisah." Terlihat sekali wajah Baekhyun yang sedang berpikir keras dan kesal karena tak menemukan jalan keluar.

Dia adalah si Jenius Byun, yang selalu menemukan solusi dari masalah. Selalu memikirkan banyak kemungkinan dan analisa bahkan sebelum suatu hal terjadi. **Dan, saat dirinya telah terkecoh, analisanya hancur, dan dirinya terjebak dalam suatu hal tanpa jawaban dan jalan keluar**. Maka Baekhyun bahkan lebih stress daripada kebanyakan orang lain yang misalnya mendapatkan masalah yang sama. Derita seorang **pemikir ul****ung **adalah... masalah yang belum terpecahkan.

Chen menatapnya prihatin.

"Baekhyun, tidakkah sebaiknya kita ungkapkan saja kepada Chanyeol?. Tentang ayahnya. Maka, dengan begitu lebih mudah bagi kita menyelamatkan Chanyeol dari skandal dating ini tanpa harus takut akan ancaman ada orang lain yang mengungkapkan hal itu lebih dulu kepada Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun kita harus memikirkan image Chanyeol di masa depan, kita berdua tak mungkin lupa, dia akan debut April tahun depan, dia harus bebas skandal. Baekhyun, pikirkan juga mimpi Chanyeol." Baekhyun menampilkan ekspresi datar tak terbaca.

"Maaf karena aku sungguh egois Chen Ahjussi, tapi.. lebih baik aku memotong lidahku daripada memberitahu Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara dingin dan datar.

Chen tertegun.

"Kau setakut itu Chanyeol mengetahui semuanya?" Tanyanya retoris.

Baekhyun diam tak menjawab, toh jawabannya sudah jelas bukan?.

IYA

Baekhyun ketakutan.

Baekhyun amat sangat ketakutan memikirkan bahwa Chanyeol akan mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah _anak dari __korban kecelakaan, dan anak dari tersangka kecelakaan, lalu keduanya jatuh cinta._ Benar- benar takdir yang mengerikan dan konyol.

Dan buah dari takdir konyol itu adalah, Chanyeol akan pergi darinya!!. Baekhyun tak akan sanggup menerima itu.

"Pikirkanlah Baekhyun, dengarkan akal sehatmu jangan hanya hatimu, bukankah lebih baik kita ungkapkan semuanya pada anak itu. Lebih baik sekarang daripada terlambat. Setidaknya Chanyeol mendengarnya langsung darimu, bukan dari orang lain. Aku... Aku tahu bahwa resikonya sungguh besar, tapi, bukankah kita tak tahu bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol akan **hal itu **sebelum benar- benar kita memberi tahunya. Siapa tahu dia dapat menerimanya begitu saja." Saran Chen pada Baekhyun yang masih bertahan dengan _kata hati__nya._

Terlihat Baekhyun menghela napas lelah. Dirinya tak yakin bahwa Chanyeol sanggup menerima kenyataan yang mereka sembunyikan ini.

"Kau ingat kejadian kemarin?. Saat di kapal?. Saat Kyungsoon menggunakan nama Kyungsoo dengan mengatakan **aku harusnya adalah kekasih Kyungsoo andai saja Chanyeol tak ada, **tepat didepan si lugu Chanyeol itu?. Dan kita semua tahu bagaimana Chanyeol bereaksi pada hal sepele seperti itu?. Dia mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar dan langsung menghindari semua orang. Dia tak marah, dia tak kesal, dan dia tak kecewa padaku. Dia justru... **merendahkan dirinya sendiri.** Kau dengar itu?. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Apakah itu terdengar normal untukmu?." Baekhyun bertanya, dan Chen menggeleng lalu bergumam tidak.

"Kekasihku memiliki sifat minder dan rendah diri yang lebih mudah untuk dipicu daripada kita semua Ahjussi. Dia tak tahan suasana canggung, dia tak nyaman saat ada yang mendiamkannya, dan dia... akan pergi menjauh saat orang lain membuatnya merasa _tak diperlukan._ Si Park Sungjin itu telah merusak mental putra berharganya yang telah dilahirkan susah payah setelah kecelakaan yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri dengan begitu bodohnya." Baekhyun mengatakan itu semua dengan suara yang terdengar berat, menahan emosi yang sepertinya telah di tahan dengan cukup lama.

"Chanyeol bahkan pernah **benar- benar berniat** bunuh diri, yang berarti dia pernah mengalami defresi berat. Dia akhirnya jatuh mencintaiku juga karena merasa nyaman denganku, karena merasa senang saat aku selalu mengutamakan dirinya, karena aku selalu menunggunya, karena aku... adalah satu- satunya yang menerima dia apapun yang terjadi. Jadi, menurutmu, bagaimana reaksi seorang Park- Minder - Chanyeol bila mengetahui bahwa pada 27 November 1992, Park Sungjin berkendara dengan kecepatan mengerikan disebabkan mengantarkan istrinya yang ingin melahirkan menuju rumah sakit?. Dan naasnya justru menabrak mobil orangtuaku, dan menewaskan 2 pasangan suami istri, menyebabkan seorang bayi 6 bulan dalam keadaan sekarat, membuat istrinya sendiri benar- benar bertaruh dengan keajaiban untuk berusaha tetap hidup sampai anak mereka lahir, dan bahkan membuat dirinya sendiri hampir mati. Membuat Kim Jongdae yang saat itu baru saja berumur 20 tahunan dengan gelagapan mengurus segalanya, dan Chen Ahjussi... kita berdua tahu apa kata terakhir dari Nyonya Park kepadamu sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya adalah..."

_"Park Chanyeol, itulah nama putraku." _Chen menimpali ucapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dia masih merasa bersalah Ahjussi. Chanyeol masih merasa bahwa dirinya adalah pembunuh ibunya. Menurutmu, bagaimana reaksinya saat tahu bahwa ayahnya telah membunuh banyak orang saat ke rumah sakit untuk kelahiran seorang Park Chanyeol?" Chen bungkam seribu bahasa, dirinya baru mengetahui beberapa fakta ini, karena... memang hanya Baekhyunlah yang paling kenal karakter Chanyeol daripada seluruh orang di Mansion Byun.

"Secara kejamnya kita dapat mengatakan... ayah Chanyeol tak sengaja membunuh orangtuaku, orangtua Xiumin, dan istrinya sendiri untuk... hidup putranya." Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan suara yang rendah sekali.

Chen tetap diam, membiarkan Baekhyun mengeluarkan segala kata- katanya.

"Dan... menurutmu, bagaimana reaksinya bila tahu bahwa **orang yang paling membuat dia nyaman ini, orang yang selalu mengutamakan dirinya ini, orang yang selalu menjadikan dirinya satu- satunya ini, **ternyata telah menyembunyikan hal ini darinya. Aku memang tak pernah berbohong pada Chanyeol, namun... aku juga tak sepenuhnya jujur padanya." Ujar Baekhyun menyelesaikan seluruh hal yang ingin diucapkannya, dan jika Chen tak salah lihat, wajah Baekhyun sungguh pucat sekali. Persis seperti boneka porselin yang tertutup dengan makeup.

Tiba- tiba saja Chen terkekeh, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan kebingungan. Kenapakah pria Kim itu tertawa di situasi seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku yang tertawa, tapi... aku hanya merasa kita sungguh mirip. Itulah yang membuatku merasa ini sungguh lucu." Pria Kim itu berbicara di sela tawanya.

"Mirip yang bagaimana maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu saja.

Chen tersenyum sedih. "Kita mirip karena kita sama- sama pengecut Tuan Muda Byun." Baekhyun tertegun mendengarnya.

"Kita mengucapkan banyak alasan, kita menjelaskan banyak kemungkinan, kita menyesalkan banyak masa lalu yang harusnya terlupakan, padahal kenyataannya... kita hanya takut di tinggalkan. Sehingga, kita tak pernah berani mengambil sebuah keputusan." Chen mengucapkannya sembari mengeluarkan helaan napas berat.

"Aku juga sama sepertimu, awalnya. Aku memikirkan banyak masa lalu kita, aku mencoba mengerti dan menganalisa sifat Xiumin, memikirkan ketahanan mentalnya, dan aku selalu mengira dia adalah pria lemah yang harus aku jaga serta lindungi. Aku selalu takut ada orang yang menyakitinya. Aku takut dia ketakutan dan tersakiti. Padahal, pada kenyataannya, akulah yang ketakutan. Aku takut kehilangan dirinya."

"Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri yang tak bisa hidup normal tanpanya. Aku takut dunia menyakiti Xiuminku dan membuatnya tak tahan lagi untuk hidup bersamaku. Aku takut... dia akhirnya menyesal telah memilih untuk bersama bajingan sepertiku. Begitu juga dirimu..." Chen tersenyum teduh pada Baekhyun.

"Kau bingung dan ketakutan sekarang karena tak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol. Karena.. pilihan apapun yang kau ambil, akhirnya sama, beresiko besar membuat Chanyeol pergi darimu."

"Kau kesal karena sekarang dunia mengklaim Chanyeol adalah kekasih Kyungsoo, sedangkan kenyataannya pria itu adalah milikmu. Namun kau tak bisa mengungkapkan kebenarannya sebab _gadis sialan _itu mengancam akan mengungkapkan rahasia kelahiran Chanyeol yang selama ini kau sembunyikan, kau takut Chanyeol tahu itu lalu pergi darimu."

"Itulah yang membuatmu kebingungan, bila kau tetap diam akan skandal ini, sama saja kau menyerahkan kekasihmu sebagai kekasih orang lain, jadi kau juga kehilangan kekasihmu. Dan sebaliknya, bila kau bertindak membersihkan skandal ini, Chanyeol juga akan pergi karena akan ada orang yang memberitahukannya rahasiamu. Pilihan manapun akhirnya sama, kau akan kehilangan dia." Chen menjabarkan situasi Baekhyun dengan sungguh akurat.

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan segalanya. Menyetujui bahwa dirinya sedang menjadi pengecut tanpa arah sekarang.

Kemudian kedua orang ini kompak menghela napas.

"Kau harus melepaskan Chanyeol, Baekhyun." Tampak Baekhyun menampilkan ekspresi meremehkan.

"Apakah kau akan mengiyakan jika aku menyarankan hal yang sama?. Kau juga harus melepaskan Xiumin, Kim Jongdae-ssi." Balas Baekhyun begitu saja, dan Chen pun menampilkan senyum simpul, Baekhyun telah mengskak dirinya tepat langsung ke ulu hati.

"Aku memilih Xiumin." Baekhyun terperangah mendengarnya.

"Iya Tuan Muda Byun, aku akan menyerahkan BB Entertainment pada siapapun yang kau tunjuk nanti. Aku akan pensiun, dan memilih untuk bersama dengan Xiumin. Sepertinya selama ini aku terlalu serakah, sekaranglah saatnya aku mengorbankan salah satu hal yang aku cintai. Tuan Muda Byun, tolong kau jaga Agensi kebanggaanku itu. Aku telah merintisnya dari awal jadi, aku akan dendam padamu jika kau membuatnya jadi bangkrut." Ujar Chen pada Baekhyun, sungguh kalimat pengunduran diri yang tak biasa.

"Kau tahu bukan?. Paparazi tetap akan memakanmu dan Xiumin dengan mengerikannya meski kau telah melepaskan BB Ent." Tanya Baekhyun dan Chen mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya, hanya aku dan Xiumin yang akan hancur. Kami berdua tak akan menyeret seluruh orang yang ada di BB Entertainment lagi karena kami telah melepaskan itu semua." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata yang tampak berkaca- kaca.

"Aku tak menyangka akan ada hari dimana akhirnya kau menerima Xiumin. Oh astaga, Xiumin pastinya juga akan mengundurkan diri dari BB. Sayang sekali, padahal dia adalah sekretaris paling pintar dan hanya dialah yang setidaknya benar- benar bisa mengimbangi kecepatan kerjaku." Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan suara haru, bahagia, dan sedih di saat yang sama.

Chen tersenyum mendengar itu. Lihatlah, Tuan Muda Byun mereka tetap berusaha memberikan perhatian pada orang terdekatnya padahal dirinya sendiri juga memiliki masalah yang belum terselesaikan sekarang.

"Baekhyun..." Chen memanggil dengan suara lirih.

Baekhyun diam menunggunya bicara.

"Sekarang giliran dirimu. Beranilah Baekhyun. Ungkapkan saja semuanya pada Chanyeol. Dia tak akan pergi darimu, percayalah. Jangan seperti aku terlalu lama menyadari, bahwa Xiumin lebih kuat daripada yang selama ini aku pikirkan. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, berhentilah untuk terus menjaganya, dia pastinya lebih kuat daripada yang kau kira." Saran Chen dengan tulus.

Baekhyun diam lama sekali. Dan Chen dengan sabar menunggu Tuan Muda Byun itu memikirkan keputusan.

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku sendiri yang akan mengungkapkan semuanya pada Chanyeol." Chen tersenyum cerah melihat bagaimana wajah cantik Baekhyun bersinar penuh tekad.

Baekhyun sekali lagi mengangguk.

"Dan sekarang kita akan melakukan konferensi pers, menjelaskan bahwa berita di artikel itu hanyalah sampah. Lalu kita akan menuntut pembuat artikel itu, membuat namanya di blacklist oleh perusahaan manapun sehingga bahkan setelah dia keluar dari penjara dia tak akan dapat pekerjaan. Dan jangan lupakan untuk langsung memboikot perusahaan majalah tempatnya bernaung. Laporkan dan tuntut semua komentar jahat yang menurutmu sudah keterlaluan. Dan satu lagi... aku ingin kau mendapatkan siapa yang mengambil foto Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, tak mungkin Kyungsoon mengambilnya langsung, gadis itu tak ingin _tangannya kotor sendiri._"

"Siap Boss." Jawab Chen dengan jenaka dan penuh senyuman.

Kemudian senyuman Chen menjadi sedikit luntur.

"Emmm.. lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoon?. Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila sudah menemukannya?." Tanya Chen dengan suara penasaran.

Baekhyun menampilkan senyum dingin.

**"Kalau itu... cukup aku saja yang tahu."**

Chen terkekeh mendengarnya. Senang membayangkan hukuman seperti apakah yang akan Baekhyun berikan pada Kyungsoon nanti.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahu Chanyeol?" Tanya Chen kemudian.

"Setelah kita menyelesaikan skandal sampah ini... astaga, aku lupa menanyakan ini, bagaimana kondisi saham BB Entertainment sekarang, dan bagaimana pengaruh skandal ini kepada promo albumnya Kyungsoo?. Apakah ada sponsor Kyungsoo yang menarik investasinya?." Dan akhirnya Baekhyun membanting topik diskusi menjadi tentang pekerjaan.

Dan jangan tanyakan apakah yang Chen jelaskan selanjutnya. Pastinya hanyalah hal- hal berbau bisnis seperti grafik saham dan segala macamnya yang sungguh pusing untuk didengarkan kecuali bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

Sesungguhnya, selain orang tua sebagai sandaran, selain kekasih yang memberimu cinta dan perhatian, selain teman- teman yang memberikan kebahagiaan dan kekonyolan.

Selain itu semua, kita juga membutuhkan teman diskusi yang cocok dalam sebuah pembicaraan dan tahu bagaimana caranya mendengarkan dan memberi saran.

Begitulah hubungan persahabatan beda umur 20 tahun antara Baekhyun dan Chen.

Sungguh unik sekali.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di depan pintu kamar hotel Baekhyun, terlihat dua orang dengan perbedaan tinggi yang sedikit ekstrim tengah menempelkan telinga mereka ke pintu dengan kompak.

"Kau bisa mendengar sesuatu Hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Xiumin yang disebelahnya juga sedang menempelkan telinga pada pintu.

"Tidak." Jawab Xiumin singkat.

Chanyeol cemberut, menggerutu pada tingkat keamaan hotel ini.

"Haishh.. kenapa semua dinding disini kedap suara?. Kenapa tidak seperti Mansion Byun saja, jadi aku bisa tahu apa yang Baekhyunnie bicarakan dengan Chen Ahjussi." Chanyeol menggurutu kesal.

"Setuju." Xiumin menimpali.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua tega sekali mengusir kita keluar seperti ini!!." Chanyeol kembali menggerutu.

"Benar." Dan kembali Xiumin timpali dengan singkat.

"Pasti mereka sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu." Xiumin yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh kearah Chanyeol, lalu memandang pria tinggi itu dengan tatapan yang tak biasa.

Lalu bergumam, "Tepat sekali." Dengan singkatnya.

Chanyeol ikut menoleh, sedikit menunduk untuk menatap wajah Xiumin yang saat ini juga sedang berdiri dengan konyol didepan pintu kamar hotel.

"Menurutmu apakah mereka akan membatalkan debutku Hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya.

Xiumin tertegun.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Xiumin dengan suara lembutnya.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Karena katanya, seluruh korea sedang menghujatku sekarang, kasihan Kyungsoo kariernya selama ini tak boleh hancur, dan kasihan Sehun... kerja kerasnya selama ini tak boleh sia- sia karena harus debut bersamaku." Ujar Chanyeol tanpa menyadari dirinya sendirilah yang seharusnya paling dikasihani disini.

Xiumin tertegun mendengar kalimat polos penuh kerendahan diri itu.

Dan empat orang lainnya yang baru saja datang juga tertegun mendengarnya.

Sehun menatap Hyungnya itu dengan tatapan tak enak hati.

Jimin menatap Idolanya dengan menahan rasa sesak dihati.

Pelatih Kai menatap salah satu muridnya itu dengan simpati.

Dan Kyungsoo, menatap penggemarnya itu dengan perasaan penuh rasa bersalah dan tertekan.

Sedangkan Xiumin,

menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan,

_seorang **anak dari korban** yang menatap **anak dari tersangka** kecelakaan._

.

.

**TBC**

**AN :**

Aku lihat di komentar kemarin, ternyata banyak yang bingung sama konflik FF ini apa ya..

Banyak yang masih belum ngeh sama apa yang Baekhyun sembunyikan dan khawatirkan. Aku kira udah jelas di 4 chapter yang di post kemarin, ternyata masih aja ambigu. Makanya aku jelaskan dengan gamblang aja di Chapter kali ini. Udah jelaskan sekarang?. Syukurlah kalau udah.

Maafkan aku jika kalian merasa FF ini menjadi terlalu bertele- tele.


	29. Chapter XXIX : Bye Babe

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Oh Sehun EXO, Kim Jongin EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, Do kyungsoon OC, Lee Sunmi, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun aku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 29 : Bye Babe

.

.

.

Musim Panas, 2011

"Hah?. Apa kau bilang?. Kenapa seperti itu?!" Seru Chanyeol tak terima sambil memandang wajah kekasihnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Hanya beberapa hari dan malam saja. Aku akan mengurus segalanya, dan setelah itu semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Dan saat itulah kita akan bertemu lagi." Ujar Baekhyun menenangkan.

Chanyeol menampilkan wajah merengut tak terima.

"Tetap saja!. Aku ingin kembali ke Seoul bersamamu. Kenapa aku harus tinggal di Jeju sementara kalian semua kembali ke Seoul?. Bukankah kau yang selalu bilang aku tak boleh pergi darimu, aku tak boleh jauh- jauh darimu. Kau akan marah bila aku pergi dan segalanya. Kenapa sekarang justru kau yang meninggalkan aku sendiri disini?!" Chanyeol tetap tak terima dengan keputusan Baekhyun.

Oh.. tentu saja pria Park ini tak terima. Kekasihnya mengatakan, dirinya harus tinggal di BB Jeju Resort and Hotel selama beberapa hari, baru setelah itu menyusul ke Seoul sendirian. _Menghindari paparazi dan menjaga Chanyeol dari sasaeng katanya._

_Walau kita semua -kecuali Chanyeol- tahu, Baekhyun melakukan ini karena berusaha menyembunyikan Chanyeol dari **orang **yang Kyungsoon rencanakan akan mengungkapkan **rahasia****nya** setelah Baekhyun mengambil tindakan atas skandal yang menyeret nama Chanyeol ini._

Wahh.. Harus kita semua akui, Kyungsoon benar- benar luar biasa licik.

Gadis itu membuat Baekhyun harus membersihkan nama Chanyeol di mata dunia. Namun dengan resiko harus menghancurkan **nama Baekhyun sendiri **di hadapan kekasihnya. Dan lihatlah sekarang, meski dirinya telah bertekad untuk memberitahukan Chanyeol kebenarannya sebelum **ada orang lain yang mendahuluinya**. Tapi tentu saja lihat dulu situasinya ladies and gentleman, mana bisa Baekhyun memberitahukan **fakta gila **itu pada Chanyeol, padahal pria kelahiran 27 November itu sedang tertimpa sebuah skandal.

Katakan, manusia mana yang tega memberitahukannya pada si polos dan si lugu Chanyeol sekarang?. Siapapun itu, pastinya bukanlah Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bertekad akan memberitahukan pada Chanyeol dengan mulutnya sendiri setelah dirinya menyelesaikan skandal sampah yang menyebalkan dan keadaan perusahaan yang merosot terkena dampaknya. Jadi, tidak sekarang.

Sebentar lagi, Baekhyun memohon tempo sebentar saja lagi.

Dan pertama- tama, sebelum waktu itu tiba. Baekhyun harus menyembunyikan Chanyeol, dari semua orang, terutama para pekerjanya yang sungguh dekat dengan Kyungsoon.

"Chan.. hanya beberapa hari. Tak apa ya?" Bujuk Baekhyun dengan suara lembutnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Bagaimanapun dirinya menolak dan tak terima dengan keputusan ini, dirinya tetap akan kalah. Baekhyun adalah lawan yang sulit untuk di bantah.

"Katakan padaku apa alasannya?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dengan suara menyerah.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol, seperti biasanya. Dan seperti biasa, senyum itu sukses menenangkan hati Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang melindungimu." Dan seperti biasanya juga, Baekhyun tak berbohong namun juga tak sepenuhnya jujur pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar.

"Kapan giliran aku yang melindungimu. Aku juga ingin melindungimu." Ujarnya dengan suara sedih yang sungguh terdengar lugu.

Baekhyun tak dapat menahannya, Tuan Muda ini tertawa dengan cerah mendengarnya, "Apa kau berharap aku tertimpa masalah atau bahaya sehingga kau jadi bisa melindungiku?" Dan Baekhyun pun mulai menggoda kekasihnya.

Chanyeol terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Tidak!. Oh tentu saja tidak. Bukan itu maksudku!." Serunya serabutan.

Baekhyun tertawa makin keras dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Baekhyun hanya tengah bercanda. Menciptakan helaan napas dari pria tinggi bermarga Park itu.

"Melihatmu sudah kembali menjadi menjengkelkan seperti ini. Sepertinya mood mu sudah tak buruk lagi." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut pink Baekhyun dengan sayang, dan kemudian sedikit terenyuh saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang menampilkan wajah seperti anak anjing tengah dielus kepalanya. Manis sekali.

"Yap. Aku baik- baik saja, dan aku harap kau juga akan baik- baik saja disini. Nikmatilah waktumu liburan khusus untukmu. Kita akan bertemu kurang dari seminggu lagi. Dan.. Oh, ini, terimalah." Chanyeol menatap benda yang Baekhyun sodorkan padanya itu dengan wajah datar.

"Kau kekasihku, bukan orangtuaku. Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tak bisa menerimanya." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, merasakan tangan hangat Chanyeol mendorong tangan berjari lentiknya yang sedang memegang **dompet penuh dengan uang dan black card** itu menjauh.

Baekhyun tampak menggeleng tak percaya sambil terkekeh, seraya memasukkan kembali dompet miliknya itu ke dalam saku celana kainnya.

"Kapankah saat dimana kau akhirnya menerima uangku Baby Boy?" Tanya Baekhyun jenaka.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar panggilan itu. "Uh menggelikan. Hentikan panggilan itu, kau bukan Sugar Daddyku. Kau kekasihku." Ujar Chanyeol dengan sedikit kesal.

Hufh... punya kekasih super kaya itu beginilah deritanya, pikir Chanyeol kesal.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun kembali terkekeh dengan ringan. Menerima dengan lapang dada keputusan Chanyeol yang tak mau menerima uangnya.

"Baiklah. Setidaknya aku tahu kau akan tidur di tempat yang nyaman dan makan dengan baik di hotel ini. Ingat ini, kau harus hati- hati setiap keluar dari hotel ini dan bertemu dengan orang asing." Baekhyun berucap persis seperti seorang ibu yang memperingati anaknya di hari pertama sekolah, dan Chanyeol angguki dengan begitu lugunya. Pria tinggi dengan tingkat _kebucinan_ yang sudah tak terhitung lagi skalanya itu akan terus mengikuti apapun yang Baekhyun inginkan.

"Oh iya, Sehun dan Jimin tak bisa menemanimu disini karena Jimin ada audisi besok sore. Dan Sehun katanya dia tak mau tinggal disini tanpa sahabatnya itu. Xiumin harus terus disampingku karena dia Sekretarisku. Dan tak mungkin kita menahan Tuan Kim Jongdae disini saat BB Entertainment sedang ada masalah bukan?. Tapi aku tak mau kau kesepian disini tanpa teman bicara sedangkan seluruh pekerja Mansion Byun **harus **kembali ke Seoul bersamaku. Jadi, kau tak apa bila hanya ditemani **Kai dan Kyungsoo?.** Mereka tak terlalu asing untukmu, jadi kau tak terlalu **canggung** bersama mereka bukan?." Baekhyun bertanya dengan penuh perhatian. Si mungil bersurai pink ini sangat paham sifat kekasihnya yang sungguh benci sebuah kecanggungan.

Chanyeol memandang wajah kekasihnya dengan tatapan dalam.

"Kau sungguh meninggalkan aku?" Tanya Chanyeol yang rupanya masih tak percaya Baekhyun sanggup berjauhan darinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Percayalah aku tak pernah mau meninggalkanmu. Aku sekarang hanya sedang menitipkan dirimu pada sahabatku. Harusnya kau senang, bukankah Kyungsoo adalah idola mu?. Kau sangat menyukai Kyungsoo." Ujarnya, Chanyeol merengut mendengar itu.

"Kau tahu.. sepertinya aku akan sedikit canggung bertemu dengan Kyungsoo setelah skandal yang menyeret kami berdua. Haishh.. lebih nyaman bila bersama Jimin atau Sehun." Gerutu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menampilkan wajah menyesal.

"Maafkan aku Chan. Tapi kali ini perjalanan kembali ke Seoul menggunakan jalur udara. Kami sengaja memasukkan nama Kyungsoo sebagai penumpang, dan setelah itu, berapa kalipun jadwal penerbangan sudah di tunda, tetap saja fans Kyungsoo terus menunggu di bandara. Sepertinya mereka mendapat bocoran bahwa Kyungsoo sedang berada di Jeju dan akan kembali hari ini. Inilah salah satu alasan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang juga tinggal disini selama beberapa hari bersamamu. Kalian harus berada disini sampai berita _dating _kalian mereda dan sudah terselesaikan." Kemudian Baekhyun sedikit meraba ke depan, hingga akhirnya mendapatkan tangan Chanyeol, menggengam tangan hangat itu dengan kedua tangan lentiknya. Tampak sepasang tangan yang sungguh kontras baik dari ukuran maupun dari warna itu terlihat saling melengkapi dan serasi. Kulit pucat Baekhyun tampak berwarna jika di gabungkan dengan kulit Chanyeol yang terlihat kuning kecoklatan.

Terdengar Chanyeol menghela napas dengan keras, lalu akhirnya menarik tangan Baekhyun itu menuju ke arahnya. Membuat Baekhyun tertarik ke depan dengan kuat, hingga akhirnya pria bersurai pink itu merasakan seluruh tubuhnya di selimuti sebuah pelukan hangat yang sungguh nyaman.

Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya dengan sungguh kuat disekeliling pinggang dan bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku menyesal karena membuatmu repot Baek. Harusnya aku tahu jika Kyungsoo pasti punya banyak sasaeng, jadi aku tak terus- menerus berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo. Kau percaya aku kan?. Aku tak mungkin berselingkuh darimu. Aku mendekati Kyungsoo, itu karena terlalu mengidolakannya saja." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar sungguh dalam dan serius.

Baekhyun menutup matanya merasakan elusan tangan Chanyeol di rambut bagian belakangnya. Kemudian mengangguk menjawab ucapan Chanyeol, menandakan dirinya percaya sepenuhnya pada segala hal yang Chanyeol katakan.

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Haishh.. aku benci berpisah darimu." Dan pria ini kembali menggerutu, membuat Baekhyun kembali jatuh dalam tawa bahagia.

"Aku juga sangat membencinya." Jawab Baekhyun seraya memberikan elusan pada punggung Chanyeol yang baru saja Baekhyun ingat bila punggung lebar itu lebih sering menerima pukulan dari tangannya daripada elusan penuh rasa sayang seperti ini.

"Kau belum pergi, tapi kenapa aku sudah merindukanmu." Dan kalimat cheesy Chanyeol kembali terlontar saudara- saudara.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah cerah, "Aku juga." Jawabnya.

Dengan perlahan dan enggan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dari sang kesayangan. Kemudian pria tinggi itu memandang wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan sedikit lebih lama.

"Kalau begitu aku berikan sekarang saja. Aku punya hadiah untukmu. Awalnya aku merekam banyak buku dan lagu disini untuk persiapan saat- saat aku tak bisa pulang karena persiapan debut nanti. Ini, terimalah Baek." Kedua alis Baekhyun terangkat ke atas merasakan sebuah benda persegi yang terhubung dengan tali tipis panjang telah berada dalam genggamannya.

Itu adalah Rekorder.

Dengan senyum cerah Baekhyun langsung ingin menghidupkan rekorder itu untuk mendengar cerita dari buku mana dan lagu seperti apakah yang telah Chanyeol rekam didalamnya. Namun sayang sekali, tangan hangat Chanyeol menahannya.

"Dengarkan saat kau beranjak ingin tidur saja Baek. Aku ingin kau terus tidur nyenyak." Hei... ini hanya perasaan Baekhyun atau dirinya sungguh merasakan matanya memanas. Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan insomnia Baekhyun dan terus merekam suaranya dalam banyak rekorder.

Sungguh hadiah yang menyentuh hati seorang Byun Baekhyun.

**Dan dirinya tetaplah Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun dengan segala sifat ajaibnya. **Jika dirinya ingin sesuatu maka dirinya akan membayarnya, jika dirinya memberikan sesuatu maka dirinya akan mendapatkan balasannya. Hukum Give and Take yang tanpa sadar terus Baekhyun lakukan dalam hidupnya.

"Kalau begitu, ini untukmu." Giliran Baekhyun yang memberikan sebuah MP3 Player kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senyum simpul. Sudah menduga Baekhyun pasti akan membalas pemberiannya dengan pemberian yang lain. Sedikit banyak Chanyeol telah mengenal sifat kekasihnya ini.

"Aku tebak isinya adalah playlist lagu- lagu Taeyeon Noona." Tebak Chanyeol tepat sasaran, menciptakan kekehan malu dari Baekhyun.

"Benar dan salah. Benar itu adalah lagu Taeyeon Noona, namun... hanya ada satu lagu di dalamnya. Aku tak pernah bosan mendengarkannya." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara renyahnya yang terdengar seperti _menyimpan __makna lain_.

Membuat Chanyeol semakin penasaran lagu Taeyeon yang manakah di dalam MP3 Player ditangannya ini.

Nah, acara bertukar Rekorder dan MP3 Player itu telah selesai. Dan dengan tepat waktunya Sekretaris kesayangan sang Tuan Muda datang bersama 2 bodyguard, menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang melakukan acara perpisahan didepan pintu kamar mereka ini. Dengan gesit Sekretaris Kim telah berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, serta 2 bodyguard lainnya mengangkat dan membawakan koper- koper Baekhyun.

"Sudah saatnya kita berangkat Tuan Muda." Ujar Xiumin dengan suara formal dan profesional khas dirinya saat sedang dalam mode bekerja.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

Kemudian terlihat Tuan Muda Byun itu terdiam beberapa saat, lalu bergumam, "Tunggu sebentar." Pada Xiumin yang telah mengambil posisi berdiri dibelakangnya.

Kemudian,

Xiumin hampir saja melunturkan wajah datar dan profesionalnya melihat bagaimana Baekhyun berjinjit kemudian menarik kepala Chanyeol, hingga akhirnya kedua orang itu tampak meraup bibir satu sama lain tanpa canggung ataupun malu di depan Xiumin dan 2 orang lainnya yang menatap mereka secara live ini.

Andaikan saja tak dalam mode bekerja. Mungkin Xiumin sudah mengumpat akan kelakuan tak tahu malu Baekhyun. **Sadar dirilah dengan status, pangkat, dan berderet panjang title di belakang namamu Byun Baekhyun,** **kenapa tak ada rasa malu sama sekali.** Mungkin adalah hal yang akan Xiumin katakan dengan suara sarat akan cemoohan.

Namun biarlah,

biarkan Baekhyun bersikap semaunya untuk saat ini. Kita semua tahu, **Baekhyun mengorbankan kesempatan untuk melihat lagi sebagai permintaan maaf kepada ****Xiumin, Chen, orangtuanya serta orangtua Xiumin, hanya agar mendapatkan seorang Park Chanyeol.**

**Baekhyun merasa tak adil bila dirinya menjadi sempurna dan bahagia diatas _kuburan orangtuanya._**

"Ekhmm.." Xiumin berdehem cukup keras untuk menghentikan aksi tanpa norma yang pasangan ini lakukan didepannya.

"Tak ada waktu lagi Tuan Muda." Peringat Xiumin, jangan lupakan betapa tepat waktu dan efisiennya pekerjaan Sekretaris Kim yang terkenal ini.

Chanyeol merengut mendengar itu. Dan Baekhyun terkekeh karena menebak Chanyeol pasti sungguh kesal sekarang.

"Bye Baekhyun.." Ujar Chanyeol pelan, rasanya jantung Baekhyun terjatuh ke dasar perutnya mendengar suara perpisahan Chanyeol.

Sungguh janggal rasanya meninggalkan Chanyeol seperti ini. Apalagi mengucapkan kata- kata perpisahan, Baekhyun sungguh tak menyukainya.

"Hu um, tunggu aku. Tolong tunggu aku, dan... saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, **ada yang ingin aku beritahukan padamu.**" Mata kucing Xiumin melebar mendengarnya, dirinya sangat tahu apa yang akan Baekhyun beritahukan.

Tak jauh berbeda, mata Chanyeol juga melebar dan beberapa kali berkedip sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun.

Melihat bagaimana serius dan... gelisahnya Baekhyun sekarang. Chanyeol langsung mengerti. Apapun yang Baekhyun ingin beritahukan padanya nanti, satu hal yang pasti,

pasti bukanlah hal yang main- main,

dan juga... bukanlah hal yang baik.

.

.

.

Hanya selang dua jam lebih setelah keberangkatan rombongan Mansion Byun, seluruh media di Korea Selatan kembali menjadi heboh. Seluruhnya menyiarkan hal yang sama. **Bantahan dari BB Ent akan skandal yang menyangkut nama Idola dan Trainee mereka. Serta bagaimana seluruh orang yang terlibat dalam membuat dan menyerbarkan skandal itu telah diberikan tuntutan dan bersiap untuk BB Entertainment seret ke meja hijau.**

Chanyeol, Kai, dan Kyungsoo memandang televisi di depan mereka tanpa bersuara sama sekali. Ketiganya tampak sangat fokus pada segala hal yang **sedang Baekhyun **lakukan di ibukota sana.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Baekhyun semarah ini. Bahkan saat seluruh pekerja di BB Departement Store beberapa tahun lalu berdemo besar- besaran dan mogok kerja hingga menyebabkan kerugian besar serta saham BB Grub menjadi berada di ambang kejatuhan, yeah.. tentu saja, demo itu merusak citra BB Grub di mata dunia. Tapi saat itu, Baekhyun tetap tenang saja dan menyelesaikannya dengan sangat cepat, dan tak ada satupun dari pekerja yang berdemo itu mendapatkan hukuman dari Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang, dia bahkan menuntut orang yang menghina namamu di kolom komentar. Kau hilangkan kemana Byun Baekhyun kami yang pemaaf itu Park Chanyeol." Kyungsoo bergumam sambil menoleh pada Chanyeol yang masih menatap ke televisi di depan mereka. Dan Chanyeol diam saja tak menjawab. Karena Chanyeol juga tak tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan semarah ini dengan skandal yang melibatkan nama dirinya.

"Menurutmu apakah semuanya memang kembali seperti semula setelah Tuan Byun melakukan ini?" Tanya Kai pada kedua orang yang berada di kamar Hotel bersamanya ini.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terdiam tak dapat menjawab. Keduanyapun merasa bingung.

"Kalian pun tak tahu rupanya, sesuatu yang telah berubah meski Tuan Byun sudah memperbaiki keadaan seperti ini." Kai bergumam dan hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tetap diam sambil memandang televisi. Tak mendengar apapun yang Kai gumamkan.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kai kemudian memandangnya dengan sedikit lebih lama, "Kai Hyung, kau tak sakit hati dengan berita aku dan Kyungsoo kan?. Kau hampir tak berbicara padaku beberapa jam ini." Tanya Chanyeol pada pria 5 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Kai terdiam sebentar.

"Awalnya sempat kesal. Namun sudah tak lagi, berkat Tuan Byun." Sontak saja Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo langsung menatap Kai dengan wajah terkejut.

"Apa maksudnya dengan **berkat Tuan Byun**?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedetik lebih cepat daripada Chanyeol yang juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama.

Kai tersenyum tipis, "Kalian tak tahu?. Sebelum berangkat tadi, Tuan Byun menghampiriku. Kemudian tanpa diduga dia justru **meminta maaf**. Aku tak menyangka dia justru merasa bersalah padaku karena skandal yang terjadi pada kalian berdua, dia bilang, _'harusnya aku dapat menghentikan skandal itu bahkan sebelum terjadi. Aku telah salah dan terlambat.'_ Itulah yang dia bilang. Dia juga mengatakan menyesal padaku karena, **disebabkan**** skandal kalian berdua... aku dan Kyungsoo menjadi lebih sulit untuk mengumumkan hubungan kami.**" Kai tersenyum kecil.

"Hebat sekali, bagaimana bisa dia menyadari itu, disaat tak ada satupun orang yang menyadari kekesalan hatiku. Aku kira, diriku telah menutupinya dengan sangat baik. Aku percaya saja bila Kyungsoo tak akan berselingkuh dariku, apalagi bersama kau Park Chanyeol, namun masalahnya disini, karena skandal kalian... aku dan Kyungsoo menjadi harus menunggu lebih lama lagi dalam mengumumkan hubungan kami pada dunia. Aku harus berada dalam hubungan rahasia ini lebih lama lagi. Akan merusak image Kyungsoo bila dia bergonta- ganti pasangan sungguh cepat. Dan aku ingin Kyungsoo terus terkenal karena karyanya bukan karena sensasi dan skandal dating yang silih berganti." Chanyeol tertegun dan Kyungsoo telah menunduk merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya.

Suasana hening tercipta diantara mereka bertiga. Hingga akhirnya hening itu dipecah oleh suara nada dering telepon genggam milik Chanyeol.

Sontak dua orang lainnya ikut memperhatikan Chanyeol yang memilih opsi hijau di ponselnya.

"Hallo?. Maaf ini siapa?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara ragu.

"Matikan Park!" Kyungsoo berteriak.

Sontak saja Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan langsung menutup panggilan _entah dari siapa itu._

Chanyeol menampilkan wajah terkejut yang amat sangat.

"Hei.. ada apa?. Kenapa kalian seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

Kai dan Kyungsoo berpandangan dalam waktu seperkian detik dan keduanya sudah langsung terkoneksi satu sama lain. Tentu keduanya paham, mereka berdua di tempatkan oleh Tuan Byun disini pastinya tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah untuk ditugaskan _menjaga _Chanyeol dari hal yang seperti ini.

Dari antara mereka bertiga, hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu tentang **rahasia kelahiran Chanyeol.** Hal yang selama ini Baekhyun sembunyikan. Dan berusaha untuk jangan sampai ada yang memberitahu pria tinggi itu selain Baekhyun sendiri. Jadi, Kyungsoo lah yang paling tahu alasan kenapa dirinya ada disini. Menjaga Chanyeol dari seluruh rencana Kyungsoon, adik Kyungsoo sendiri.

Dan sekarang, segalanya sudah dimulai.

Dengan Baekhyun yang memilih untuk membersihkan skandal _dating _Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Itu berarti... mengumumkan perang dan tak takut _akan ancaman Kyungsoon._

Sepertinya gadis itu mulai bergerak untuk memberitahu Chanyeol. Dengan seluruh media yang awalnya bekerja sama dengan Kyungsoon sekarang telah Baekhyun bungkam, tak ada yang bisa _gadis Do _itu lakukan lagi selain memberitahukan kepada Chanyeol secara langsung atau mungkin menggunakan orang lain sebagai perantara. Namun setidaknya, _Kyungsoon _tak akan bisa membuat cerita kelahiran Chanyeol itu menjadi _berita baru untuk disebarkan ke media_.

"Jawab aku Tuan- Tuan, kenapa kalian merebut ponselku." Ujar Chanyeol lagi, kali ini dengan suara kesal.

Detik selanjutnya Kyungsoo menampilkan wajah marah (pura-pura), yang tampak sungguh meyakinkan, benar- benar aktor berbakat. "Salahmu sendiri, kau tak mematikan ponselmu?!" Kyungsoo berseru dengan sedikit keras pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya lugu.

Membuat Kyungsoo dan Kai menghela napas dengan kompak.

"Tak tahukah kau bahwa hal pertama yang dilakukan saat ada skandal seperti ini adalah mematikan ponselmu?. Menurutmu kenapa aku dan Kai Hyung justru melihat berita di TV bukannya dari ponsel, kami sudah mematikan ponsel kami sejak skandal itu keluar. Kau tak tahu bagaimana mengerikannya sasaeng- sasaeng itu." Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan suara kesal dan _sebenarnya ketakutan_, dirinya dan Kai akan mati di tangan Tuan Byun jika tak berhasil menjaga Chanyeol sampai waktu kepulangan mereka.

Chanyeol terdiam, kemudian mengangguk paham, "Ohh.. begitu rupanya, jadi yang tadi itu sasaeng?" Tanya Chanyeol pada kedua orang disampingnya, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kompak oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Untuk saat ini ponselmu kami sita." Ujar Kai seraya mematikan ponsel milik Chanyeol, kemudian memasukkan ke dalam kantong celana miliknya.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju saja, sama sekali tak keberatan, toh Baekhyun tak pernah menelponnya meski mereka berjauhan, Chanyeol bahkan ragu jika Baekhyun punya ponsel, pria Byun itu sepertinya tak suka teknologi sejenis ponsel. "Baiklah, simpan saja." Ujar Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Aku lapar, mau makan siang bersamaku?. Meski sekarang sudah terlambat untuk dikatakan siang." Ajak Chanyeol pada keduanya, dan pastinya... disetujui oleh Kyungsoo dan Kai begitu saja. Keduanya harus terus berada disisi Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di belahan Korea Selatan yang entah bagian mana, seorang gadis dengan surai hitamnya yang telah di potong pendek sebahu itu menutup sambungan telepon yang telah di matikan begitu saja oleh pihak di seberang.

"Mereka menjaga _pangeran _itu dengan ketat rupanya." Gumamnya pelan.

"Aku sempat mendengar suara kakakku tercinta. Hummm.. seperti yang sudah aku duga." Kembali gadis ini bergumam.

"Kau salah lagi Tuan Muda Byun, harusnya jangan biarkan Kyungsoo yang menjaga _pangeranmu._ Karena dialah yang paling berbahaya, saudara kembar tempramentalku itu selalu menjadi ceroboh setiap marah. Kalau begini terus, segalanya akan berjalan persis seperti yang aku inginkan." Gadis ini sedikit tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali?. Lihatlah sekarang, rencanamu berantakan, Tuan Byun telah membungkam seluruh media. Tak ada lagi yang berani membahas nama Park Chanyeol." Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat gadis bersurai sehitam arang sepanjang bahu ini menoleh ke belakang, kemudian bertemu pandang dengan pria tampan yang tadi bertanya padanya.

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Karena semua ini juga bagian dari rencanaku, aku tahu Tuan Muda akhirnya akan memilih untuk menyelamatkan nama baik Chanyeol. Tuan Muda sangat menghargai mimpi orang lain, dia tak akan membiarkan mimpi Chanyeol hancur karena sebuah skandal." Jawab Kyungsoon dengan tegas, masih tetap saja memuji sifat Baekhyun.

Pria tampan berlesung pipi itu menatap gadis didepannya dengan tatapan penasaran. "Lalu selanjutnya kau akan bagaimana?." Tanyanya lagi.

Kyungsoon menatap pria itu dengan sedikit kesal.

"Apa kau tak mengerti juga Zhang Yixing?. Aku dan Kyungsoo adalah anak kembar yang memiliki ikatan batin yang sungguh kuat. Aku merasakan apa yang dia rasakan begitu juga sebaliknya. Kami berdua juga sering kebingungan akan perasaan kami, entah itu milik kami sendiri, atau justru milik kembaran kami." Kyungsoon menjelaskannya dengan suara dingin tanpa nada yang ternyata adalah _nada suara alami _tanpa dibuat- buat yang seperti biasanya gadis itu tampilkan.

Pria yang biasa dipanggil Lay itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kyungsoon tersenyum setengah bibir.

"Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga mulut ceroboh Kyungsoo menghancurkan segalanya. **Karena itulah aku memberitahu Kakakku tercinta itu sebelum aku pergi dari sana. Dialah Krisan Kuning yang aku titipkan kepada mereka. Sahabat Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun sendiri.** **Aku berharap dialah yang akan mengungkapkan segalanya.**" Lay mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, aku tak peduli bagaimana rencanamu, asalkan Park Chanyeol itu hancur saja. Aku tinggal bersantai dan bersikap seolah tak tahu apa- apa sekarang bukan?. Tugasku telah selesai." Ujar pria tampan berlesung pipi itu seraya beranjak dari tempatnya tadi duduk, kemudian mengambil salah satu jaketnya di gantungan, kemudian memakainya.

"Jaga rumahku, aku mau latihan sekarang. BB Ent sudah tidak libur lagi karena skandal yang kita buat." Ujarnya acuh tak acuh, kemudian pergi, dan Kyungsoon menatap kepergian pria itu dalam diam.

**Satu lagi titik buta yang**** selama ini kita abaikan.**

**Zhang Yixing**

Salah satu Trainee dari BB Entertainment, telah 5 tahun berada dalam status Trainee, dan belum juga di debutkan. Hingga akhirnya kesempatan itu akan datang di saat Kim Jongdae kabarnya akan membentuk **Duo Pria, **dan Lay sudah yakin dirinyalah yang akan terpilih bersama Sehun. Karena mereka berdua tampak sangat memenuhi kriteria yang Chen inginkan.

Sebelum akhirnya,

Trainee baru datang,

tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Park Chanyeol.

Si Trainee yang masuk melewati jalur dalam karena koneksinya yang tak main- main, penuh talenta dan tampan, dan paling _menyebalkan__nya _lagi adalah... hanya mengikuti pelatihan beberapa bulan, langsung terpilih begitu saja untuk debut. Sungguh tak adil untuk seorang Lay yang sudah berlatih dan menunggu bertahun- tahun.

Park Chanyeol mengambil tempat yang selama ini Lay dambakan.

Lay datang dari negeri seberang, berusaha keras dan mati- matian ingin menjadi idola di negeri penuh Idol ini. Dan Chanyeol datang entah darimana, dan dengan mudahnya mengancurkan kesempatan yang sudah Lay perjuangkan selama ini begitu saja.

**Sehingga, saat Kyungsoon datang padanya, lalu menawarkan kerja sama dalam menghancurkan Park Chanyeol. Saat itulah Lay setuju, untuk menjadi _sasaeng _dari Kyungsoo** **dan memotret kapanpun Kyungsoo berdekatan dengan Chanyeol.** **Dan hal itu menjadi lebih mudah dengan kerja sama _Kyungsoon yang_**** sering menitipkan bekal makan siang Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol.**

Kembali pada Kyungsoon yang telah ditinggalkan Lay sendirian di flat kecil murah khas kemampuan kantung Trainee itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus mulai bergerak. Aku tak bisa hanya diam dan bertaruh pada nasib. Semoga kembaran bodohku itu tak merusak rencanaku. Sungguh menyebalkan, mengapa mereka menjaganya bak seorang pangeran. Dia hanyalah musisi miskin dan anak dari pembunuh." Bisik Kyungsoon tajam sekaligus jijik sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, bersiap menyiapkan lanjutan dari seluruh rencananya.

.

.

**\- Malamnya -**

Ternyata, menyatukan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berdekatan tidaklah sepenuhnya dapat dikatakan sebagai kabar baik karena,

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara dingin dan _galak_ saat melihat Chanyeol bersiap pergi dengan mengikat tali sepatunya.

Chanyeol pun menoleh kebelakang, bertemu pandang dengan mata bulat penuh ketegasan itu.

"Aku merasa sesak disini, ingin makan malam diluar saja." Ujar Chanyeol memberi alasan.

Mendengar itu membuat Kyungsoo berdecak seraya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Tak boleh." Ujarnya tegas.

Chanyeol merengut mendengarnya, "Tapi aku.."

"Tidak ada tapi- tapian." Potong Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Aku ingin keluar!" Seru Chanyeol kesal.

"Tahukah kau bagaimana bahayanya diluar itu bagimu sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo retoris.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku hanya ingin keluar dari seluruh bagian hotel ini sebentar saja. Aku... merasa sesak." Ujar Chanyeol putus asa.

Namun tak meruntuhkan pertahanan Kyungsoo sama sekali, "Aku akan melapor pada Baekhyun bila kau berani keluar satu langkah saja dari kamar ini." Ancam Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya hanya menggertak saja.

Dan ternyata berhasil.

Malam ini, Chanyeol menolak makan karena merajuk. Dan sukses membuat dirinya sendiri kelaparan semalaman serta tak bisa tidur.

Pahamkah Kyungsoo,

bahwa Chanyeol hanya sedang merindukan kekasihnya. Dan seluruh bagian BB Jeju Resort dan Hotel hanya membuat rindu itu bertambah.

.

.

**\- Keesokan Paginya -**

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara tegas sambil merentangkan tangannya, berdiri menghalangi pintu agar Chanyeol tak bisa lewat.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku ingin lari pagi." Jawabnya singkat dan jelas.

Kyungsoo menampilkan wajah berpikir sebentar, kemudian menjawab dengan sangat tegas pula.

"Tak boleh!" Adalah jawabannya.

Chanyeol menganga, "Kenapa tak boleh?. Tak ada makhluk hidup diluar sana subuh- subuh begini." Tanyanya tak terima.

Kyungsoo tampak menggeleng mantap, "Pokoknya tak boleh, siapa tahu ternyata ada sasaeng yang mengikutimu lalu menculikmu." Ujarnya.

"Kau berlebihan!!" Teriak Chanyeol persis seperti seorang anak laki- laki yang sedang kesal pada ayahnya.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu!" Dan perkataan yang persis seperti orangtua kepada anaknya itu terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang baik dan tidak untukku sekarang. Aku sudah sulit bernapas didalam sini." Ujar Chanyeol kesal.

Kyungsoo tetap menggeleng, "Tahanlah sampai kita kembali ke Seoul. Baekhyun juga mengatakan padamu untuk jangan keluar bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang selalu menggunakan nama Baekhyun sebagai senjata andalan dalam mengatur Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merengut, "Dia mengatakan untuk berhati- hati bila keluar dari hotel." Ujarnya dengan kejujuran seputih kanvas.

Terlihat Kyungsoo menampilkan senyum miring yang menyebalkan, "Itu sama saja." Ujarya mantap.

"Kau ingin aku melapor pada Baekhyun sekarang?" Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan ancaman yang ajaibnya selalu berhasil kepada Chanyeol itu.

Tampak wajah merengut Chanyeol, disertai mata kelerengnya tampak menatap Kyungsoo dengan berkaca- kaca.

"Haishh.. baiklah." Ujarnya dengan suara kesal namun tetap menurut pada si mungil Do itu.

Chanyeol berbalik dengan punggung membungkuk kecewa. Berjalan pelan kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo memandang itu dengan perasaan serba salah.

Dan Kai yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati interaksi kekasihnya bersama salah satu murid tarinya itu hanya tersenyum dengan tenang dan tampannya.

"Aku rasa inilah kenapa Tuan Byun menyuruhmu untuk menjaganya Soo. Dia _terlalu menyukaimu_, sehingga tak dapat membantahmu." Komentar Kai sambil berjalan menuju bagian dapur dari kamar yang awalnya adalah suite room yang ditempati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdua ini.

Mereka bertiga sepakat menggunakan kamar yang luasnya setara dengan satu buah apartemen ini karena fasilitasnya yang memiliki beberapa kamar lagi didalamnya.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan wajah gelisah.

"Entahlah, aku selalu merasa tak nyaman setiap melihat Chanyeol. Perasaanku campur aduk. Dan ralat, dia _hanya terlalu menyukai Baekhyun_, nama Baekhyun selalu ampuh untuk membungkamnya." Ujarnya dengan suara serak, kemudian berjalan menuju bagian dapur, di ikuti oleh Kai.

"Kau hanya sedang ketakutan." Tebak Kai tepat sasaran, sambil menyodorkan kopi Latte buatannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang telah duduk di bagian seberang meja makan.

Kyungsoo menghirup aroma kafein yang menguar dari cangkir itu, memberikan efek menenangkan hanya dengan menghirupnya.

"Rasanya aku seperti sedang menjaga api kecil di kayu basah. Bisa padam kapanpun aku lengah. Harus aku perhatikan sepanjang waktu dan meniupnya di waktu yang tepat. Benar- benar membuat hati tak tenang." Dan Kai, pria yang suka tersenyum itu kembali menampilkan senyum manisnya setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Penuh metafora seperti lagu- lagumu." Komentar Kai pada kalimat penuh kiasan dari Kyungsoo, dan hanya Kyungsoo balasi dengan tatapan tajam. Pria mungil itu tak sedang ingin bercanda.

Kai diam sebentar sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang Kyungsoon katakan padamu sebelum akhirnya kau kembali ke kamar _hari itu?_" Akhirnya Kai berani menanyakan ini.

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak mendengarnya. Disertai dengan lidahnya yang mendadak terasa kaku, Kyungsoo menjadi tak dapat berkata- kata. Dan Kai yang melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo bereaksi itu langsung membuat kesimpulan, "Sesuatu yang mengerikan ternyata." Ujarnya.

Kyungsoo pun hanya dapat menunduk sambil mengangguk

"Ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Kai lagi.

Kyungsoo menghela napas berat, "Begitulah." Jawabnya, kemudian mulai menghirup kopi Lattenya.

Kai hanya mengangguk mengerti, tak bertanya lebih jauh. Pria itu hanya ikut menghirup kopi latte miliknya sendiri. Dirinya tahu, hal yang Kyungsoo sembunyikan sekarang pasti jugalah disembunyikan oleh Tuan Byun. Dirinya tak ingin terlibat masalah dengan pria cantik yang dapat menghancurkan hidup orang lain hanya dengan jentikan jari lentiknya itu. Maaf saja, Kai masih memiliki banyak rencana masa depan.

Pagi ini kedua pasangan ini menikmati kopi pagi mereka dalam diam. Tanpa tahu, bahwa Chanyeol mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari balik dinding penghubung ruang tengah dan dapur.

Pria tinggi itu awalnya ingin kabur diam- diam dan keluar saat Kai dan Kyungsoo tengah lengah. Dan ternyata justru mendapat sebuah informasi tak terduga.

_"Sesuatu yang mengerikan?. Tentangku?. Dari Kyungsoon?._ _Apa itu?"_

Otak Chanyeol mulai penuh dengan tanda tanya. Hingga akhirnya pria Park ini mencoba mengabaikan segala hal yang baru saja didengarnya, dan kembali ke rencana awal. Chanyeol berhasil kabur dari penjagaan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang dari kemarin sangat kentara terus mengikutinya.

Benar- benar pilihan kecil yang berdampak besar bagi segalanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

AN : Sama kok, saya juga kangen ChanBaek Moment.


	30. Chapter XXX : Believer

Tittle : Read My Music

Author : GoodMornaing

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO and Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast : Kim Minseok EXO, Kim Jongdae EXO, Do Kyungsoo EXO, Oh Sehun EXO, Kim Jongin EXO, Shin Jimin AOA, Do kyungsoon OC, Lee Sunmi, etc

Genre : Romance , Drama , and BxB

Rated : T - M

_Summary :_

_Baekhyun berkata, "Segalanya gelap bagiku." Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Itu karena kau terlalu bersinar Baek." Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka mendengar tawa mu, namun aku lebih menginginkan untuk dapat melihatnya."_

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 30 : Believer

.

.

.

Musim Panas, 2011

**_N_****_al moreunayo_**

_(Tidakkah kau tahu?)_

**_N_****_aega yeogi inneun iyuneun geudaende_**

_(Alasan aku ada disini adalah dirimu)_

**_N_****_uni siryeowa_**

_(Mataku tidak bisa melihat)_

**_Mareul hal su eomneyo_**

_(dan aku seperti tidak bisa berkata- kata_)

**_Honjaseo baraman bolppun_**

_(__hanya diam memandang dalam kesendirian_)

**_Ireoke gaseum kkeuchi apado_**

_(__Meskipun lubuk hatiku sakit seperti ini__)_

**_Ireoke sonkkeuchi tteollyeodo, geudae saenggangman najiyo_**

_(__Meskipun ujung jariku gemetar seperti ini,__yang bisa aku pikirkan hanyalah dirimu_)

**_Michige bogo sipeun saram_**

_(__Orang yang aku rindukan sampai rasanya gila__)_

**_M_****_ichige deutgo sipeun neoui hanmadi_**

_(__Satu kata darimu yang ingin aku dengar sampai rasanya gila__)_

**_Saranghae saranghaeyo, geudaeneun eodinnayo_**

_(__Aku mencintaimu, Aku mencintaimu, dimanakah dirimu?_)

**_Gaseum gipi bakhin geuriun saram_**

_(__Seseorang yang kurindukan dan sudah melekat dihatiku__)_

**_Geudae yeongwonhi ganjikhallaeyo_**

_(__Aku akan melindungimu selamanya__)_

**_Eotteokhanayo_****_?_**

_(__Aku __harus bagaimana?_)

**_Chagawotdeon geudaega_**

_(__Kau begitu dingin padaku__)_

**_G_****_euraedo bogosipeoyo_**

_(__Tetapi aku tetap merindukanmu__)_

**_Naege mal haejwoyo nal ganjik handago_**

_(__Tolong beritahu aku, kau akan menyayangiku__)_

**_Hayahke jiumyeon andwaeyo_**

_(__Kau tidak akan melupakan diriku__)_

**_Nae jeonbuinikka_**

_(__Kau adalah segalanya bagiku__)_

**_The person I miss like crazy_**

**_One word from you that I want to hear like crazy_**

**_I love you, I love you - where are you?_**

**_The person I long for, _****_who is deeply stuck in my heart_**

**_I'm going to cherish you forever_**

**_L_****_ove you_**

**_I love you_**

**_._**

**_._**

Langkah kaki Chanyeol ikut berhenti, bersamaan dengan lagu yang didengarkannya dari MP3 pemberian Baekhyun itu berhenti. Dalam hati pria Park ini telah berkecamuk dan penuh dengan umpatan penyesalan. Astaga, kenapa tak terpikir sebelumnya? Sungguh pendek sekali pikiran Chanyeol, dirinya sendiri menyesalkan kenapa tak bisa menebak dari awal bahwa lagu Taeyeon yang Baekhyun dengarkan terus di MP3 Player ini pastinya adalah lagu yang ini, lagu kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Missing You Like Crazy." Bisik Chanyeol menyebutkan judul lagu yang baru saja didengarkannya.

Benar sekali, harusnya Chanyeol mengingatnya. Baekhyun pernah mengatakannya di malam pertama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pria Byun itu dengan jelas mengatakan lagu ini merupakan lagu kesukaannya.

"Haishh.. Harusnya aku dapat menebaknya tepat didepan Baekhyun, dia pasti akan terkesan padaku." Pria jangkung ini menjadi menggerutu.

Memutuskan kembali memutarsatu- satunya lagu yang ada didalam MP3 Player ditangannya itu, kemudian memasukkan MP3 itu ke dalam kantung celananya, lalu kembali memasang earphone ke telinganya. Dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Diam- diam Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Seperti biasa, dia selalu menyukai buku dan lagu yang sedih. Sebenarnya siapa yang _dia rindukan sampai segila itu, _seperti lagu ini_, _emmm.. mungkin orang tuanya." Kembali pria tinggi ini bergumam sambil memikirkan siapakah orang yang Baekhyun pikirkan saat mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya itu.

Terlihat Chanyeol menghela napas dengan berat dan kasar.

"Hufhhh... aku merindukannya..." Chanyeol bergumam.

"...sampai gila rasanya." Sambungnya, sambil terus berjalan menyusuri jalan- jalan sepi di Pulau Jeju pagi buta seperti ini.

Andaikan kau tahu Chanyeol, lagu itu Baekhyun dengarkan sambil memikirkan dirimu. Bahkan sebelum seorang Park Chanyeol mengenal seorang Byun Baekhyun didunia ini.

Byun sudah lebih dulu merindukan Park seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, keadaan di BB Hotel sudah kacau balau sekarang. Karena si bintang utama yang sedang seluruh orang jaga sudah menghilang.

"BAGAIMANA BISA TAK ADA SATUPUN DARI KALIAN MELIHATNYA PERGI?!. DEMI TUHAN, DIA SETINGGI 185CM!!" Dan itu adalah teriakan murka Kyungsoo pada seluruh pekerja di BB Hotel yang telah menunduk takut.

"APA KALIAN TAHU BAGAIMANA INI BISA MENGANCAM HIDUP KALIAN SEMUA?!. JIKA ADA APA- APA DENGAN PARK CHANYEOL, MAKA KITA SEMUA TAK AKAN BISA HIDUP NORMAL LAGI!. TUAN BYUN AKAN MEMBUNUH KITA SEMUA!!" Kyungsoo kembali berteriak, sungguh tak peduli lagi dengan imagenya sebagai Idol.

"Kyungsoo tenanglah.." Kai menaruh telapak tangannya pada bahu Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memarahi siapapun yang ditemuinya.

Kyungsoo meremas rambut hitam arangnya dengan frustasi, "Tenang?!. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?!!. Tuan Byun akan membunuhku!!" Penyanyi dengan suara setinggi tiga oktaf ini kembali mengeluarkan teriakannya.

Kai hanya dapat menghela napas, melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah tak dapat di kendalikan. Tak ada pilihan lain, selain membiarkan dia meledak- ledak begitu saja sampai puas. Menyuruhnya tenang hanya akan membuatnya semakin runyam.

Sesungguhnya Kai telah menekan kuat lidahnya untuk tak mengatakan kepada Kyungsoo, bahwa salah satu alasan Chanyeol pergi pastinya karena sikap Kyungsoo sendiri yang tak membuat nyaman. Memangnya siapa yang suka dimarahi oleh **idola sendiri **setiap waktu, tentunya si kekanakan Chanyeol tak berada dalam list itu.

"CCTV!!. Kita harus memeriksa CCTV sekarang!. Siapa yang bertanggung jawab akan CCTV di Hotel ini!!" Beberapa pria dengan seragam pegawai menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Dan setelah itu Kyungsoo dan Kai menjadi sibuk mencari dimanakah keberadaan seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

**\- 12: 30 KST, Seoul, Korea Selatan -**

Sementara itu di Seoul, Baekhyun tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang bila seluruh dokumen itu di susun akan membentuk tumpukan setinggi gunung. Jarinya menyusuri kertas- kertas berisi huruf braille itu dengan kecepatan menganggumkan dan sesekali mengetik sesuatu pada komputer berkeyboard braillenya dengan kecepatan mengetik yang bahkan lebih baik daripada orang- orang bermata normal. Komputer canggih Baekhyun bahkan sampai kewalahan untuk membacakan semua kata yang Baekhyun ketikkan.

Pria mungil ini bekerja seperti orang kesurupan. Baekhyun bahkan memilih untuk tidur dan makan di ruang kerjanya saja. Dirinya ingin menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan ini secepat mungkin. Dirinya tengah berperang dengan waktu sekarang. Baekhyun harus secepatnya bertemu dan memberitahu Chanyeol. _Tentang segalanya._

_"Aku mohon sempat... aku mohon sempat..."_ Bisik Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Baekhyun tak mensyukuri akan banyaknya perusahaan yang dimilikinya ini. Lihatlah sekarang, satu perusahaan bermasalah, maka semua terkena batunya.

Telepon kantor di sebelah Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara dering khas yang mengartikan ada yang ingin tersambung kepada Baekhyun sekarang. Membuat Tuan Muda ini dengan sigap mengangkatnya.

"Bicaralah." Ujar Baekhyun tanpa basa- basi.

Tak terdengar apapun dari seberang sana, hingga akhirnya seluruh dunia Baekhyun terasa runtuh saat mendengar sebuah kalimat dari sekretarisnya diseberang.

"Park Chanyeol menghilang sejak pagi tadi."

**_Oh Shit_**

Baekhyun telah berdiri, sambil menempelkan telepon ke telinganya.

"Handle semua pekerjaan memuakkan ini untukku. Aku ke Jeju sekarang." Suara Baekhyun terdengar tak dapat dibantah.

Namun Sektetaris Kim bukannya tak ada alasan hingga akhirnya terpilih menjadi Sekretaris si Bos Besar Byun Baekhyun. Xiumin itu spesial, karena...

"Tunggu Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa kau ke Jeju sendiri." Pria Kim ini bisa membantah atasannya.

"Kau meragukanku?" Tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Siapa juga yang meragukanmu. Tapi aku tak setuju kau pergi sekarang."

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan Chanyeol menghilang Xiu." Balas Baekhyun kesal pada Xiumin yang justru menahan dirinya.

"Tenanglah, mereka akan menemukannya sebentar lagi. Kau tahukan, keberadaanmu sungguh penting untuk perusahaan sekarang. Iya sekarang perusahaan bisa dibilang baik-baik saja, tapi kau jugalah yang paling tahu. Keadaan sekarang sedang rawan, banyak yang telah bersiap menyerang kita dari segala arah. Kita salah langkah sedikit maka semuanya hancur. BB Grub akan hancur tanpamu Baek. Tolong lindungi perusahaanmu!" Xiumin bahkan telah berteriak diseberang sana.

Baekhyun diam cukup lama.

Hingga akhirnya,

"Maafkan aku Xiu. Bangkrut tidaklah lebih buruk daripada kehilangan dia." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara dingin, dan bersiap untuk menutup sambungan telepon itu, sebelum akhirnya Xiumin berteriak pada Baekhyun.

"**17.000!!!**."

"17.000 pegawai yang nasibnya ada ditanganmu Baek. Apakah satu Chanyeol sebanding dengan 17.000 kepala keluarga beserta anak istri yang mereka tanggung?. Kau mengorbankan banyak orang hanya untuk satu orang Park Chanyeol." Xiumin masih berusaha menghentikan Baekhyun. Bukan maksud Xiumin kejam kepada Baekhyun, namun memang inilah tugasnya, membantu agar Baekhyun tak bangkrut.

Hening melanda dua orang ini cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memecahnya.

"Kau benar, Chanyeol tak sebanding dengan orang sebanyak itu." Jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

Xiumin menghela napas lega di seberang sana.

"Baiklah, jadi aku ingin melaporkan tentang..."

**"Chanyeol lebih berharga daripada 17.000 orang itu, ataupun 7 miliar orang di dunia ini, mereka tak sebanding. Aku berangkat." **Ujar Baekhyun memotong ucapan Xiumin begitu saja.

"TUNGGU!!. BAEKHYUN!! BYUN BAEKHYUN!!!"

Percuma Xiumin berteriak seperti apapun. Baekhyun telah pergi dengan tergesa, bahkan tak sempat menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Hari ini, Tuan Muda Kesayangan seluruh pegawainya itu, untuk pertama kalinya, menomorduakan para pekerja yang selama ini selalu diutamakannya.

Apapun itu bandingannya, bagi Baekhyun... Chanyeol lebih penting.

.

.

"LAY, PERUBAHAN RENCANA. AKU KE JEJU SEKARANG!!. SI BODOH PARK ITU DATANG SENDIRI UNTUK MEMBERIKU KESEMPATAN, **SEKARANGLAH SAATNYA TANGANKU SENDIRI KOTOR.**" Teriak Kyungsoon yang ternyata mendengarkan percakapan Baekhyun dan Xiumin sedari tadi.

Benar sekali, gadis gila ini telah menaruh penyadap di ruang kerja Baekhyun entah sejak kapan.

Pertarungan waktu sudah dimulai.

Sekarang, tergantung siapakah yang menemukan Chanyeol lebih dulu, maka dialah yang menang.

Dan Kyungsoon, yang sempurna secara fisik daripada Baekhyun. Tentu dapat bergerak lebih cepat.

.

.

.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoon tengah bertaruh akan waktu. Ditempat lainnya, dua remaja sedang bertaruh akan nasib yang menentukan masa depan salah satu dari mereka.

"OhSe, aku gugup." Ujar Jimin yang berdiri di depan Sehun yang tengah bersandar pada dinding.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah gugup serta tubuh yang tak bisa diam sahabatnya itu. Persis seperti cacing kepanasan.

"ShinJi, tenanglah. Kau akan menghancurkannya bila kau terlalu gugup." Ujar Sehun asal.

Dan detik selanjutnya remaja Oh ini menyesali perkataan tajam dirinya sendiri. Jimin tambah ketakutan setelah mendengar itu.

"Kau benar OhSe, aku akan menghancurkannya. Astaga, bagaimana ini!!" Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Sini.." Ujar Sehun pelan.

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Sini apa?"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sehun menarik tubuh mungil sahabatnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sukses membuat tubuh gemetar Jimin menjadi diam dalam sekejap. Gadis itu bahkan merasa kepalanya tiba- tiba telah kosong kelompong sekarang, disertai hawa panas yang menjalar dari leher ke telinga dan pipinya.

"Ulangi setelah aku." Titah Sehun dengan suara tanpa nadanya.

"Aku Shin Jimin." Lanjut Sehun lagi, menciptakan senyuman di bibir sahabatnya.

_"Aku Shin Jimin."_

"Sudah berlatih mati- matian selama ini."

_"Sudah berlatih mati- matian selama ini."_

"Tak ada yang berlatih sekeras aku."

_"Tak ada yang berlatih sekeras aku."_

"Aku akan berhasil dan mengalahkan mereka semua."

_"Aku akan berhasil dan mengalahkan mereka semua."_

Pelukan hangat itu menjadi lebih nyaman, daripada tadi yang masih terasa sedikit kaku dan canggung. Jimin menjadi lebih santai dan dapat tersenyum lagi.

"Sepertinya berhasil." Ucap Sehun seraya melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua, dibalasi dengan anggukan serta senyuman oleh Jimin.

Namun detik selanjutnya Jimin merengut menatap wajah datar sahabatnya, "Aku sudah bilang bawakan aku sebuket besar bunga bukan?" Tanya Jimin kesal menatap sahabatnya itu yang datang dengan tangan kosong.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh, "Akan aku bawakan jika kau benar- benar lolos di audisi kali ini." Ujarnya.

"Janji?" Tanya Jimin memastikan, Sehunpun memutar bola matanya.

"Iya iya aku berjanji. Puas?" Ujar Sehun dengan nada kesal.

Jimin tersenyum pada sahabatnya, "Terima Kasih sudah datang OhSe." Ucap Jimin dengan tulus.

"Tak masalah, tapi.. sebenarnya kau nomor urut berapa? Kita harus menunggu berapa lama lagi?" Tanya Sehun kesal, karena sudah lelah berdiri sedari tadi.

Mendengar itu hanya membuat Jimin menampilkan cengirannya, "Mungkin sekitar 2 jam lagi."

Sontak saja Sehun menampilkan wajah kesal kuadrat, tampak sungguh mengerikan.

"A.. Akh.. Akhhhh." Jimin berteriak heboh sebab sang sahabat mencubit kedua pipinya dengan keras.

.

.

.

**\- 15:00 KST -**

Chanyeol tengah duduk sambil memandang laut biru didepannya dari atas tebing yang didepannya tampak seperti jurang yang akan membuat dirinya dapat tenggelam dilaut hanya dengan meloncat dari atas sana. Melihat bagaimana bunga- bunga tumbuh dengan indah memenuhi tebing ini membuat Chanyeol teringat tentang cerita Jimin, bahwa gadis itu sempat tersesat dengan Sehun disebuah padang bunga.

"Sepertinya padang bunga inilah yang Jimin maksud. Dan.. sekarang giliran aku yang tersesat sekarang."

"Aku harusnya membawa Baekhyun kesini, anginnya nyaman sekali. Hufh..." Gumamnya sendiri.

"Kau benar, di sini anginnya sungguh nyaman." Sontak Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, dan terbelalak melihat siapakah yang menghampirinya.

**_Do Kyungsoon_**

.

.

.

"Nomor urut 1001, 1002, 1003, dan 1004 bersiaplah." Teriak salah satu staff kepada peserta audisi yang menunggu di luar.

Jimin terbelalak mendengarnya, "OhSe, itu nomor urutku." Ujarnya dengan spontan.

Dengan tergesa Jimin merapikan rambut dan seluruh penampilannya lagi. Lalu bergumam menyenandungkan nada pertama dari lagu yang telah dirinya persiapkan.

Kemudian Jimin berdiam diri sebentar, menutup matanya sambil menyatukan kedua genggaman tangannya. Seperti biasa, berdoa untuk kelancaran dan kesuksesan audisinya. Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat kebiasan sang sahabat, kemudian mengikuti Jimin, Sehun pun menyatukan kedua tangannya merekapun berdoa bersama.

Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya dengan kompak membuka mata, lalu melempar senyum ke satu sama lain.

"ShinJi..." Panggil Sehun dengan suara pelan.

Jimin balas menatap wajah sahabatnya itu, tentunya dengan sedikit mendongak, perbedaan tinggi 23cm antara dua orang ini membuat satunya harus mendongak dan satunya harus menunduk bila ingin bertatapan.

Tanpa kata dan tanpa basa basi Sehun meraih tangan kiri Jimin. Gadis itu diam saja melihat Sehun yang melingkarkan sebuah gelang ke tangannya.

"Ini adalah gelang yang kau berikan padaku di hari audisiku. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil hari itu. Sejak hari itu aku selalu menganggap ini adalah gelang keberuntungan."

Jimin terbelalak memandang gelang yang sekarang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, _Sehun telah menyimpannya selama ini._

"Sekarang aku kembalikan padamu. Dan aku berharap kau kali ini juga berhasil. Semangat Shin Jimin." Ujar Sehun pelan.

Jimin merasakan matanya memanas memandang gelang murah dan sederhana yang satu tahun lalu dirinya beli untuk audisi sahabatnya. Dan sekarang telah berada di tangannya sendiri. Ternyata istilah kebaikan itu selalu berbalik kepada diri kita sendiri sungguh benar adanya.

"Oh Sehun.." Panggil Jimin pelan. Sehun pun berdehem sebagai jawaban.

Kemudian sang pria terbelalak saat tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang sebab, gadis mungil itu menubruk dirinya dengan sebuah pelukan keras.

"Kau sahabat terbaik. Aku mencintaimu!!!" Seru Jimin dengan suara penuh syukur dan terima kasih.

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah cerah bercahaya. Kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruangan audisinya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku dan mematung di tempatnya.

Kedua remaja ini menggumankan kalimat yang sama di benak mereka.

_"Kenapa aku berdebar?"_

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang tak suka pada gadis yang dengan seenaknya mengambil posisi duduk disebelahnya ini. Kyungsoon yang bertemu pandang dengan tatapan tak suka Chanyeol pun menampilkan tawa cerah yang sungguh manis untuk didengar. Namun kita tentu tahu bahwa tawa manis itu berbalut kepalsuan yang mengerikan.

"Tahukah kau, aku sudah terbiasa ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu." Ujar Kyungsoon disertai senyuman manisnya.

Chanyeol berekspresi dingin.

"Kalau begitu artinya banyak yang membencimu." Ujar Chanyeol terus terang, dan Kyungsoon respon dengan anggukan ringan.

"Dan kau salah satunya." Ujar Kyungsoon dengan nada _pengertian._

Chanyeol merasakan muak yang entah bagaimana bisa timbul saat berdekatan dengan gadis ini.

"Langsung ke intinya saja, apa tujuanmu mendatangiku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara kesal, dirinya langsung tak menyukai gadis disampingnya ini, setelah dirinya tahu apa yang telah Kyungsoon lakukan pada Baekhyun.

Mengirimkan bunga krisan kuning yang membuat Baekhyun teringat akan kedua orangtuanya adalah perilaku jahat yang tak termaafkan bagi Chanyeol. Well... andaikan Chanyeol tahu bahwa gadis ini tak hanya sekedar mengirimkan bunga, bayangkan saja bagaimana Chanyeol akan lebih membencinya.

Tampak Kyungsoon tersenyum simpul.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan tak masalah kau membenciku, karena aku juga membencimu." Ujar Kyungsoon dengan tenang.

Chanyeol menampilkan seringaian yang sangat jarang ditampilkannya, tampak tampan dan menakutkan disaat yang sama.

"Karena aku adalah kekasih Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol retoris.

Kyungsoon membalasnya dengan senyuman tenang(palsu). Menyembunyikan perasaan jengkelnya setelah mendengar nada percaya diri pada suara Chanyeol.

"Bukan, tapi karena kau telah mengambil tempatku." Dan senyuman Kyungsoon telah menghilang entah kemana, digantikan dengan wajah dingin dan tatapan jijik seakan Chanyeol tak lebih baik daripada serangga.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap semua juri yang tampak sungguh profesional di depannya ini dengan menekan segala rasa gugup di dada.

"Selamat sore, saya Shin Jimin, 18 tahun dan ingin menjadi seorang rapper wanita yang terkenal." Kalimat perkenalan diri itu berhasil Jimin lakukan dengan lancar menggunakan suaranya yang terdengar sungguh kekanakan.

Salah satu juri membenarkan kacamatanya untuk menatap wajah Jimin dengan lebih jelas, sukses memberikan tekanan gugup lainnya kepada gadis berponi ini, "Rapper heh?. Sungguh tak biasa. Apalagi untuk gadis yang berpenampilan dan bersuara seperti boneka seperti dirimu. Barbie Girl." Dan belum apa- apa kalimat bernada meremehkan itu telah terlontar.

Jimin menahan kesal di hati. Juri yang suka meruntuhkan kepercayadirian peserta seperti ini memanglah yang paling menyebalkan.

"Apa salahnya dengan penampilan dan suara miliknya Juri Song? Aku tak merasa dia seburuk itu, justru lebih ke unik yeah... dia punya pesona, lagipula kita belum melihat pesona apalagi yang akan dirinya tampilkan. Baiklah Nona Shin, tampilkan penampilan terbaikmu, keluarkan semuanya." Ujar salah satu Juri yang lainnya memberikan semangat lagi kepada Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Mempersiapkan dirinya. Ruangan itu menjadi sunyi senyap menunggu Jimin memulai nyanyiannya.

**First things first**

**I'mma say all the words inside my head**

**I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh**

**The way that things have been, oh ooh**

Seluruh juri dan peserta yang telah tampil sebelum Jimin pun ternganga mendengar bagaimana kuat dan berkarakternya vocal dari gadis kecil berumur 18 tahun itu saat bernyanyi.

Tak hanya itu, penjiwaan dan ekspresi yang Jimin tampilkan saat menyanyi sungguh berbanding 180 derajat dengan bagaimana gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya tadi. Jimin si gadis imut telah menghilang. Semua orang yang ada diruangan ini merasa seperti melihat orang yang berbeda.

_Siapa gadis di depan mereka ini?. Kemana gadis menggemaskan tadi?_

Jimin tak hanya sekedar bernyanyi, namun sedang mengekspresikan seluruh jiwanya.

**Second thing second**

**Don't you tell me what you think that I can be**

**I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh**

**The master of my sea, oh ooh**

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu aku mengambil tempatmu?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu saja. Oh Chanyeol, kau salah langkah, sekarang kau telah memakan umpan yang Kyungsoon lemparkan.

Kyungsoon balik menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah dingin.

"Kau kira, kaulah yang terpilih diantara banyak orang untuk Tuan Byun heh?. Kau kira kaulah yang berhasil membuatnya tidur hari itu di perpustakaan heh?. Kau kira kau menang memang karena murni usahamu heh?. Kau tak akan berada di sini jika tidak ada campur tanganku." Chanyeol diam mendengarkan seluruh perkataan Kyungsoon.

Kyungsoon menampilkan seringaian yang tak ubahnya seperti iblis wanita dihadapan mangsanya.

"Kau tak akan berhasil hari itu jika bukan karena aku. **Akulah yang memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam minuman Tuan Muda di hari audisimu!! **Kau tak akan lolos audisi tanpa campur tanganku. Harusnya akulah yang lolos hari itu. Kau menghancurkan segalanya!!"

Mata kelereng Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoon dengan mata jernih terbelalak. Shock menerima kenyataan yang tak pernah dirinya duga. Mata beriris hitam pekat itu terlihat telah memerah di sekitar bagian putih matanya.

"K-Kau..." Chanyeol telah terbata.

Kyungsoon tersenyum puas melihat bagaimana wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi pucat.

"Dan kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan itu Chanyeol? Alasan aku melakukan itu adalah, karena aku tak ingin kau lolos audisi itu pastinya. Sebab, kaulah yang terburuk." Kyungsoon diam sebentar, menikmati wajah pucat dan ekspresi hancur Chanyeol.

"Kau dengar itu? Kau lah, terburuk dari segala yang terburuk untuk bersanding dengan Tuan Byun." Dengan keterus- terangan yang tak ada bandingannya Kyungsoon sungguh tega mengatakan itu, tepat... didepan... Chanyeol.

"Ingin tahu kenapa kau adalah yang terburuk?" Tanya Kyungsoon diiringi tawa setan di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain Jimin hampir memasuki bagian bertempo cepat di lagunya.

**I was broken from a young age**

**Taking my sulking to the masses**

**Write down my poems for the few**

**That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me**

Semuanya semakin ternganga mendengar bagaimana Jimin berhasil menyanyikan bagian itu tanpa terhela napas sama sekali.

_Pantas saja gadis ini ingin menjadi rapper._

**Singing from heartache from the pain**

**Taking my message from the veins**

**Speaking my lesson from the brain**

**Seeing the beauty through the****..****.**

Jimin memberikan jeda sedetik dalam lagunya.

.

.

Kyungsoon tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol lalu mengatakan sebuah kalimat paling terlarang untuk diucapkan kepada Chanyeol. Kalimat terlarang yang telah Baekhyun haramkan bagi siapapun untuk mengucapkannya, kecuali bagi Baekhyun sendiri.

**_"Karena kau adalah anak dari Park Sungjin yang sudah membuat Tuan Byun menjadi yatim piatu dan kehilangan penglihatannya."_**

.

.

**PAIN****!!!!**

**YOU MADE ME A, YOU MADE ME A BELIEVER, BELIEVER!**

**.**

**.**

"B-Bohong..." Bisik Chanyeol tak percaya, namun wajah puas dan penuh kepercayaan diri Kyungsoon membuat Chanyeol tahu bahwa gadis di sampingnya ini tak berdusta sama sekali.

_Fakta itu benar adanya__._

.

.

**PAIN!**

**YOU MADE ME A, YOU MADE ME A BELIEVER, BELIEVER!**

**PAIN!**

**YOU BREAK ME DOWN, YOU BUILD ME UP, BELIEVER, BELIEVER..**

.

.

"Aku tak berbohong dasar Park Chanyeol putra Park Sungjin, percayalah padaku. Kalau kau tetap tak percaya... tanyakan saja pada kekasihmu yang kita berdua percaya dan sayangi itu. Dialah orang yang paling tahu hal ini dibandingkan siapapun, ah... selain Ayahmu sendiri tentunya, karena hanya mereka berdualah korban yang selamat."

Kyungsoon beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berbalik ingin pergi. Merasa puas karena segala hal yang ingin dilakukannya setelah sekian lama, akhirnya telah berhasil.

Dan mata Kyungsoon kembali berbinar, setelah melihat siapa yang baru saja datang, "Oh, kebetulan sekali, Chanyeol... pangeranmu telah datang."

Chanyeol ikut bangkit dan berdiri setelah mendengar itu. Dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Baekhyun yang baru saja turun dari taksi, dari kejauhan pun terlihat, Baekhyun dengan tergesa serta keras kepala berjalan sendirian ke arah Chanyeol berada, mengabaikan dan bahkan mendorong Kyungsoo yang mencoba menuntunnya berjalan.

.

.

**OH.. LET THE THE BULLETS FLY, OH LET THEM RAIN**

.

.

**_MY LIFE, MY LOVE, MY DRIVE, IT CAME FROM..._**

**PAIN****!****!!**

.

.

Chanyeol menatap dengan datar dan ekspresi kosong pada Baekhyun yang terus tersandung dan terjatuh sebab tak dapat melihat jalan yang sedang ditempuhnya untuk menuju Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlihat tak peduli dirinya telah kesakitan. Baekhyun tak peduli bagaimana kondisi dirinya sekarang. Dengan seluruh kepekaan indranya, dengan mencari seluruh jejak aroma Chanyeol berada, dengan seluruh harapannya yang hanya tinggal setipis kertas. Baekhyun ingin mencapai pria yang paling berharga baginya itu dengan kekuatan dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, telah menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terluka.

.

.

**PAIN****!**

**YOU MADE ME A, YOU MADE ME A BELIEVER, BELIEVER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, tepat disaat yang sama, serta di waktu yang sama.

Jimin memeluk Sehun setelah melewati audisinya.

Dan Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol setelah melewati jalanan sulit yang sama sekali tak dikenalinya.

Keduanya dengan kompak mengatakan hal yang sama disaat yang sama,

**_"Aku berhasil."_**

Namun bedanya,

Sehun membalas pelukan Jimin dengan sama eratnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, melepas pelukan itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Song :**

**\- Missing You Like Crazy by Taeyeon**

**\- Believer by Imagine Dragon**

**\- Beautiful by Bazzi feat Camila Cabello** **(Chap 27)**

**.**

**.**

**AN :**

**Sugarku tersayang, mulai hitung mundur semuanya, Read My Music mulai menuju ke gerbang ending.**

Authornya lagi bingung mau bahas apa di Author Note ini. Hingga akhirnya author memutuskan untuk membuka QnA aja. Silahkan bagi yang ingin dan bersedia bertanya, tanyalah apapun dan sebanyak apapun yang anda inginkan di kolom komentar. Akan saya jawab di Chapter selanjutnya :)

Terima Kasih Kepada :

skyofbbh, kenzoev, Hildads, ChanBaek09, elroseline, Cheonsa52, SehunSapiens, Ryu Cho, bynbae04, amara elraish, akhtarHabib, ffayyy, KimAyrra99, Chanbeepark, Pita388, danactebh, Heyyowmie, strawbaeki, mariamnullang.

**Kementar- komentar kalian emang selalu jadi sumber energi terbaik :D**

Terima kasih juga bagi yang udah baca, love, and favourite cerita ini. Bahkan ada yang ngirim cinta pake JNE hueee.. T-T biaya ongkirnya berapa kemarin?. Biar aku ganti. Ehehehe.

**Inget ya, Be Happy and Be Healthy**

**Love You and See You**

**Lets Love Eri!! /Bow**


	31. Chapter XXXI : C H A O S

Read My Music By GoodMornaing

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 31 : CHAOS

.

.

.

**(Chapter Sebelumnya)**

**Hari ini, tepat disaat yang sama, serta di waktu yang sama.**

**Jimin memeluk Sehun setelah melewati audisinya.**

**Dan Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol setelah melewati jalanan sulit yang sama sekali tak dikenalinya.**

**Keduanya dengan kompak mengatakan hal yang sama disaat yang sama,**

**"Aku berhasil."**

**Namun bedanya,**

**Sehun membalas pelukan Jimin dengan sama eratnya.**

**Sedangkan Chanyeol, melepas pelukan itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim Panas, 2011

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun begitu saja. Berbalik pergi, dan berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun dengan langkah tergesa.

Hal itu membuat sang kekasih panik. Baekhyun terus berusaha mengejar Chanyeol. Mencoba menarik dan menahan baju si yang lebih tinggi. Namun Chanyeol tak membuat Baekhyun menghalanginya sedikitpun, pria Park itu terus berjalan dengan langkah tergesa dan kentara sekali pria itu sedang sangat marah.

Baekhyun telah hampir menangis sekarang.

"Chan.. tunggu aku.. Chan.." Baekhyun berusaha terus menarik baju bagian belakang Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol dengan cepat menjauh dari jangkauan Baekhyun.

"Jangan dekati aku sekarang Baek." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan keras mendengar bagaimana dinginnya suara Chanyeol terdengar sekarang.

Namun Baekhyun tetap tak ingin menyerah. Dia masih terus menarik baju bagian belakang Chanyeol untuk menahan pria itu agar berhenti melangkah pergi.

Tiba- tiba saja Chanyeol mulai berlari. Baekhyun semakin panik dibuatnya. Baekhyun menahan baju Chanyeol dengan keras kali ini. Dan rasanya hati Baekhyun tenggelam di lautan darah yang berada di dasar perutnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman Baekhyun begitu saja. Dengan... sungguh.. kasar.

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sungguh ingin menangis sekarang. Namun pria mungil ini menahannya,menelan semua sesaknya, lalu menarik semua napas yang dapat diraihnya. Sebelum akhirnya berteriak sekuat yang dirinya bisa.

"TUNGGU AKU!! TUNGGU AKU PARK CHANYEOL. JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI! PARK CHAN-"

**PLAK!****!!**

Baekhyunpun menjadi hening seketika.

Atau bisa dibilang semua orang dan bahkan semua makhluk hidup disitu tak dapat bersuara setelah menyaksikan hal yang baru saja terjadi di hadapan mereka.

Semuanya menjadi beku.

Apa itu tadi?!

Apa yang terjadi tadi??

.

.

.

**DEMI TUHAN!! BENARKAH ITU TERJADI?!**

**CHANYEOL MENAMPAR KYUNGSOON!!**

**SEKALI LAGI, PARK CHANYEOL MENAMPAR DO KYUNGSOON!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_\- Kembali ke beberapa saat yang lalu, namun dari sudut pandang Chanyeol -_**

Saat akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil meraih dirinya dalam sebuah pelukan yang terasa senyaman dan sehangat seperti yang beberapa hari ini Chanyeol rindukan. Semua orang pastinya mengira dirinya dan Baekhyun akan terfokus dalam permasalahan mereka saat berdua saat ini. Lalu mengabaikan seluruh keadaan di sekitar mereka.

Namun kenyataannya tidaklah begitu...

Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Kyungsoon mulai melangkah pergi saat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Kai serta banyaknya bodyguard mulai mendekati mereka. Pria itu baru saja ingin menahan gadis itu agar tak kabur, namun pelukan Baekhyun menghalangi Chanyeol. Dan Kyungsoon pun berhasil berlari pergi selagi semua orang terpaku dan fokus pada diri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan kekasih tersayangnya.

Chanyeol berbalik dari Baekhyun, menuju arah Kyungsoon yang sekarang berjalan menjauh dengan sungguh cepat.

Amarah memenuhi Chanyeol sekarang. Melihat bagaimana menderitanya Baekhyun saat berlari kearahnya dan bagaimana sakit hatinya sekarang. Mengetahui fakta tentang orangtuanya dari orang yang seharusnya tak usah peduli ataupun mengurusi kehidupan dirinya dan keluarganya. Membuat Chanyeol muak. Chanyeol rasanya ingin membunuh gadis itu.

Beraninya gadis itu bermain- main dengan hal ini. Membuat kasus kecelakaan yang di sebabkan Ayahnya dan kematian orangtua Baekhyun sebagai bagian dari seluruh rencana busuk dan kekanakannya.

Chanyeol tak akan membiarkan gadis itu masih dapat membuka mata dan menikmati senja hari ini.

"Chan.. tunggu aku.. Chan.." Chanyeol hampir saja berdccak, merasakan Baekhyun yang terus menarik baju bagian belakangnya dan mengikuti setiap langkahnya dengan kecepatan yang sama. Baekhyun tak boleh mendekatinya sekarang, karena Chanyeol takut Baekhyun akan terluka tanpa sengaja karena diri Chanyeol sendiri, yang sekarang sedang berada di tingkat amarah paling tinggi.

"Jangan dekati aku sekarang Baek." Ujar Chanyeol bermaksud untuk melindungi kekasihnya.

Namun sepertinya hal itu gagal. Baekhyun justru semakin keras menahan dirinya. Dan rengekkan Baekhyun telah membuat Kyungsoon berbalik menatap mereka dari ujung sana. Dan saat itulah gadis itu menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang mengejarnya, _dengan tatapan yang tingkat menakutkannya setara di bandingkan dengan seorang godfather mafioso berdarah dingin_ _kepada musuh bebuyutannya._

Pernahkah kalian semua melihat murka seseorang yang sering bercanda?

Berharaplah kalian tak pernah menyaksikannya. Karena Kyungsoon yang selama ini tak pernah merasakan takut semacam apapun, untuk pertama kalinya, merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Untuk pertama kalinya, dirinya benar- benar merasakan... bagaimana rasanya akan dibunuh oleh seseorang.

Merasa bahwa nyawanya sungguh terancam. Dengan sangat serius.

Dengan mata yang terbelalak ngeri dan wajah yang memucat. Kyungsoon mulai berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan rasanya seluruh tubuh gadis ini membeku merasakan aura dingin yang sungguh tajam dan pekat dari Chanyeol yang mengejarnya bagaikan singa harus darah.

Kedua orang ini terus berkejaran dan mengabaikan teriakan Baekhyun yang memohon agar kekasihnya tak meninggalkannya pergi.

GREB

Mata Kyungsoon terbelalak merasakan sebuah tangan besar mendarat pada bahu kanannya. Kejadian itu sungguh cepat, tarikan Chanyeol amat sangat kuat. Tubuh Kyungsoon terasa seperti terbang, tertarik dengan sungguh kuat hingga menjadi berbalik paksa menghadap kearah Chanyeol. Dan dalam waktu seperkian detik Kyungsoon yang dengan paksa menoleh ke belakang itu, bertemu dengan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi kanannya.

**PLAK!!****!**

Tubuh lemah seorang gadis 19 tahun itu limbung lalu terhempas jatuh ke tanah, di sertai dengan pipi kanan yang terasa panas dan tampak telah sangat memerah.

Kyungsoon merasa pandangannya langsung menjadi putih, dan dalam waktu sekejap semua langsung menjadi hitam seakan telah ada yang mematikan lampu di dalam sebuah ruangan tertutup. Gadis itu pingsan dengan hanya satu kali tamparan dari seorang pria yang selama ini selalu berjanji untuk tak pernah menyakiti seorang wanita.

Chanyeol menatap dingin gadis yang teronggok tak berdaya di depannya itu. Well... janji itu tampaknya telah terlanggar hari ini.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PARK CHANYEOL!!!" Dan teriakan Baekhyun yang berlari mengejar arah suara tamparan keras tadi memecah keheningan yang memenuhi seluruh padang bunga ini.

Dan seketika semuanya ikut tersadar akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Di ujung sana, wajah Kyungsoo tampak memucat dengan sungguh cepat. Otaknya memutar kejadian yang di saksikannya tadi dengan mata kepalanya sendiri berulang- ulang seperti kaset rusak. Tak berapa lama hingga wajah pria Do itu menjadi merah disaat dirinya telah tersadar akan apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan saat pandangannya tertuju pada keadaan sang adik kembarnya yang teronggok tak berdaya di ujung sana, tak perlu menunggu lama hingga akhirnya wajah Idol papan atas itu menjadi biru.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo jangan! Ja-"

Terlambat Kai, Kyungsoo telah berlari kencang menuju dimana Chanyeol berada.

Dan... **BUGH!!!**

Satu bogem mentah Chanyeol terima dengan suka rela.

Dan sepertinya... **BUGH!!. **Satu lagi.

"Do.. DO KYUNGSOO!!!" Dan itu adalah teriakan Baekhyun yang menyadari situasi mereka dan dengan canggungnya berjalan lebih cepat melewati semak belukar yang terus menghalangi langkah kakinya, menuju ke arah suara perkelahian Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol hanya berekspresi kosong saat Kyungsoo menarik kerah bajunya dengan sungguh kuat.

"KEPARAT!! AKU BAHKAN SELAMA INI TAK PERNAH MEMBIARKAN SEEKOR NYAMUK MENGIGIT KULIT ADIKKU!!" Lalu Kyungsoo berteriak tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol.

Dan... **BUGH!!**

3 pukulan dengan kekuatan seorang kakak laki- laki yang murka, untuk menebus sakitnya sebuah tamparan, yang bahkan sebenarnya tak sampai seperempat dari kekuatan asli si pria sakit hati, kepada seorang adik perempuan yang jahat.

Dan sepertinya itu masih saja belum cukup.

Kyungsoo tampak akan melayangkan satu tinjuan keras lainnya sebelum akhirnya gagal karena Kai datang menghalanginya. Pria itu memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, lalu mengangkat tubuh si kakak kembar Kyungsoon itu pergi menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"LEPASKAN AKU KAI!! SI BRENGSEK ITU HARUS DIBERI PELAJARAN!! ADIKKU MEMANG SALAH NAMUN KAU TAK HARUS MENAMPARNYA SEPERTI ITU!! DENGAR ITU BRENGSEK!! KAU ORANG PALING BODOH YANG PERNAH AKU KENAL!! AARGGG LEPASKAN AKUUUUUuUuuuuuu.. ARRRGGGG..." Dan suara teriakan Kyungsoo terdengar menjauh seiring dengan Kai yang membawanya pergi dengan paksa.

Kacau... semuanya sungguh kacau...

Chanyeol terduduk di atas tanah dengan bunga- bunga yang mengelilinginya, serta tubuh lemah Kyungsoon yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di sisinya. Pria Park ini menunduk sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya, pukulan Kyungsoo sungguh tak main- main. Dalam hati terdalamnya Chanyeol merasa dirinya pantas untuk itu, mungkin mendapatkan beberapa pukulan lagi juga pantas. Dan Chanyeol sekarang telah menyesali bagaimana dirinya dirasuki oleh emosi beberapa saat lalu.

Kyungsoo benar, tak seharusnya dirinya seperti itu. Semarah apapun, Chanyeol tak boleh memukul seorang perempuan. Meski Chanyeol berdalih bahwa dirinya sendiri bahkan tak memakai banyak tenaga saat menampar Kyungsoon tadi, tetap saja itu keterlaluan untuk seorang gadis 19 tahun yang tak memiliki kekuatan fisik sama sekali. Dari awal sudah jauh perbandingan kekuatan mereka berdua.

Langkah kaki canggung milik Baekhyun terdengar mendekat kearahnya, membuat Chanyeol mendongak.

Hati pria dengan tubuh kekar dan bertatto inipun rasanya mencair, meleleh, dan mengembun serta menguap ke udara dengan cepat. Melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan canggung sambil meraba udara kosong di depannya, mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Aku disini Baek." Ujar Chanyeol lemah, dan dirinya tahu Baekhyun masih dapat mendengarnya. Terlihat bagaimana Baekhyun langsung berjalan lurus dengan sungguh yakin dan akurat menuju ke arah suara Chanyeol berada.

Tak berapa lama hingga akhirnya Baekhyun berdiri menjulang di hadapan Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah menunduk, menatap sepatu Baekhyun di depannya.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa Chan. Aku tak suka kau memukulnya, namun aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku tak suka Kyungsoo yang memukulmu, namun aku mengerti perasaannya." Ujar Baekhyun pada kekasihnya dengan suara pelan tak bertenaga.

Sekali lagi, semuanya teramat kacau hari ini.

Tak berapa lama terdengar Chanyeol terkekeh. Membuat Baekhyun membisu mendengar suara tawa pengalih stress itu. Otak mempunyai sistem pertahanannya sendiri, disaat kau tegang memikirkan masalahmu, maka otak akan memberikan pertahanan dirinya dengan membuatmu tertawa. Karena tertawa.. dapat membuat pikiran menjadi lebih rileks.

Lalu disaat rileks, Chanyeol dapat berpikir dengan lebih tenang.

Chanyeol merebah tubuhnya pada kumpulan bunga di belakangnya. Menatap bagaimana indahnya langit berwarna orange dan pink di senja hari ini.

"Aku juga marah akan kenyataan bahwa kau menyembunyikan fakta tentang _orang tua kita _Baek. Tapi... aku mengerti perasaanmu. Lalu sekarang aku sangat marah pada Ayahku yang tak pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku, tapi... aku mengerti perasaannya." Ujar Chanyeol sebagai balasannya.

Baekhyun menjadi terdiam mendengar bagaimana kalimatnya sendiri sekarang berbalik menyerangnya.

"Aku selama ini selalu merasa kekasihku sangat sempurna. Namun ternyata aku salah, dirinya mempunyai sebuah kekurangan yang sangat besar yaitu..."

Chanyeol memandang sungguh dalam pada wajah Baekhyun dari posisinya sekarang. Menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Yaitu... mencintai diriku."

Baru saja Baekhyun akan membantahnya, Chanyeol telah lebih dahulu memotongnya, "Jangan katakan apapun sekarang. nanti saja." Ujar Chanyeol sambil bangkit dari posisinya.

Pria tinggi itu mendekati tubuh Kyungsoon yang berada disebelahnya. Lalu mengangkat gadis itu dengan hati- hati. Menggendongnya dengan tanpa kesusahan sama sekali.

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah kepada Baekhyun yang sekarang berada disampingnya. Meski tahu bahwa Baekhyun tak akan melihat senyum itu, "Nanti aku akan mendengarkan seluruh penjelasanmu Baekhyun. Sekarang kita harus mengurus gadis nakal ini."

Baekhyun diam sebentar, lalu tak berapa lama mengangguk setuju.

Chanyeol memberikan sebuah kecupan manis pada ubun- ubun pria cantik didepannya, lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan dalam lainnya.

Dengan rambut merah muda berantakan yang tampak sungguh kotor penuh debu serta tanah.

Dengan makeup kacau serta eyeliner luntur yang membuat garis di bawah mata Baekhyun mengikuti arah air mata, yang mana sepertinya Baekhyun sempat menangis tadi.

Dengan setelan mahal yang sekarang terlihat sungguh compang- camping tertutupi lumpur dan tanah.

Dan jangan lupakan, dengan jari- jari cantik Baekhyun yang sekarang telah berhias banyak lecet dan luka penuh darah hasil sayatan duri dan ranting bunga disini.

Benar sekali. Dengan kondisi paling kacaunya itu, Baekhyun masih tetap sukses mempesona seorang Park Chanyeol. Rasa debaran dan luapan hati menanggapi kenyataan bahwa kekasih yang dirindukannya telah berada dihadapannya sekarang, masih jelas Chanyeol rasakan.

"Kau sungguh cantik Baekhyun. _Aku merindukanmu, sampai gila rasanya._" Mata Baekhyun berkilau mendengar kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. Karena sekarang dirinya tahu. Ternyata dirinyalah yang Baekhyun pikirkan setiap mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya itu. Dari dulu... hingga sekarang.

_"Dia sudah mendengarkan MP3 milikku." _Ucap Baekhyun di dalam hatinya.

Air mata mulai menetes silih berganti menuruni pipi Baekhyun. Membuat Chanyeol menatap itu dengan sorot mata kesakitan yang sama. Baekhyun menunduk sambil terisak pelan.

Dan bagaikan penyakit menular mengerikan, melihat mata memerah serta airmata Baekhyun berurai tepat dihadapannya, membuat Chanyeol ikut merasakan matanya memanas.

"Baek.. jangan menangis, tanganku sedang sibuk jadi aku tak bisa memelukmu atau mengusap air matamu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara yang mulai ikut menjadi serak.

Mendengar itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi terkekeh disela tangisannya.

Baekhyun kembali mendongak, sambil mengusap airmatanya, "Aku juga rindu padamu dan segala kalimat cheesy mu itu." Ujar Baekhyun membalas penyataan Chanyeol padanya.

Chanyeol ikut terkekeh sekarang.

"Sekarang peganganlah padaku. Aku akan menuntun kita menuju taksi sekarang." Baekhyun menurut, dengan langsung meraba canggung ke arah Chanyeol, lalu meraih bagian pinggang baju kekasihnya itu.

Dalam keheningan... Baekhyun dan Chanyeol beserta Kyungsoon yang dibawa dalam gendongannya, berjalan perlahan menuju taksi yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke BB Hotel hari ini.

Mereka berjalan membelakangi matahari yang dengan sendirinya mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk mengakhiri perkerjaannya menyinari orang- orang di siang hari.

Tak peduli akan di lepaskan dalam senyuman atau tangisan.

Tak peduli apapun permohonan orang- orang untuk menahannya.

Tak peduli bagaimana kacaunya keadaan orang-orang yang berada di bawah sinarnya, matahari tetap akan pergi di saat waktunya pergi.

Malam tetap akan datang. Dan hidup memang tak selamanya harus terus hangat dan bersinar terang seperti Siang. Ada saatnya kita akan merasakan gelap dan dinginnya Malam di hidup kita.

Karena semua ini, hanyalah masalah waktu.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Author Note :

(Warning sangat panjang karena saya kangen kalian semua)

PERTAMA- TAMA : Maafkan saya karena chapter di atas menunjukkan sebuah adegan kekerasan pada wanita. Jujur aja saya sendiri pun tak suka, namun kita harus mengerti hal seperti itu memang bisa terjadi dalam plot cerita seperti ini. Dan.. si tokoh yang ditulis serta si author yg menulis juga sudah sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

LALU YG KEDUA..

Ekhm... ehehe (Ketawa nervous)

Ini lama banget ya? (Readers : LAMA BANGET INI UPDATE NYA THOR!!)

Ya maap. Aku punya alasan kok... (Readers : BANYAK ALASAN THOR. BILANG AJA UDAH GAK NIAT LANJUTIN TULISAN INI. UDAH UPDATENYA LAMA, EH SEKALI UP MALAH CHAPTERNYA CUMA SATU TRUS PENDEK LAGI. NIAT NULIS GAK SIH.)

HUEEEEEE MAAFKAN AKUUUUUUU.

Oke, semoga dapat di terima alasan saya dibawah ini :

1\. Laptopnya jadi ikutan stress kaya saya, gak tau juga apa masalah nih laptop. Kenapa MWord nya gak bisa dibuka hueeee.. Pwese deh MWord kalau mau ngerajuk itu jangan sama saya yang buta teknologi ini dong, saya cuma bisa pake doang gak bisa perbaikinnyaaa. Jadi selama waktu yang panjang tanpa kabar ini saya selalu berusaha nulis pake HP saudara- saudara. Dan rasanyaa... wahhh.. WAW '-'

2\. Authornya sekarat wkwk. Karena kecanduan kopi yang amat sangat parah (tidak usah di sebutkan berapa kebutuhan kafein saya perharinya), authornya menjadi punya masalah lambung yang ekhm.. cukup serius. Author fokus menghilangkan kecanduan parah ini dan menyelamatkan kondisi lambung yang ternyata... wahhh... untung aja masih sempat '-' . Note untuk kalian semua, jangan tiru saya, JANGAN MINUM KOPI BERLEBIHAN. BAHKAN BAIKNYA JANGAN PERNAH MULAI.

3\. Otak authornya gak bisa kerja tanpa kopi. Sebenarnya!!!, nih FF udah di ketik sampe akhir. Sampe ending saudara- saudara... tapi masalahnya, itu bahkan terasa seperti bukan tulisan milik saya lagi. Amat sangat hancur. Sampai saya sendiri bahkan gak kenal tulisan milik sendiri. Jadi, saya kembali menghapus dari chapter 31 yg telah di tulis sebelumnya hingga chap ending yang telah tertulis itu. Dan sekarang, memutuskan untuk memulainya dari awal.

4\. Sibuk dengan masalah kerjaan. Dengan berhentinya minum kopi berpengaruh banget untuk keseharian saya. Dan akibat dari kecanduan minum kopi SANGAT berpengaruh dalam pekerjaan saya. Kerjaan menjadi hancur semua. (Oke cukup, ini gak ada sangkut pautnya sama kalian semua dan FF ini. Karena itu semua murni kesalahan saya sendiri.) Hubungannya hanyalah, bahwa waktu saya menjadi full dihabiskan untuk mengerjakan hal lain.

5\. FF ini dari awal tercipta dengan diiringi secangkir atau dua cangkir kopi. Jadi, saat menulisnya tanpa itu... **rasa**nya beda. Percayalah... saya harus mencurangi dokter saya untuk menulis satu chapter di atas. Karena aku gak bisa nulis sama sekali kalau tanpa kopi hueee.. kaya hilang gitu semua feel dan inspirasinya. Tiba- tiba jadi orang yang gak bisa bikin satu paragraf dengan benar.

Oke sip, semua itu adalah alasan- alasan yang semoga dapat diterima. Bulan Oktober sampe November penuh kejutan banget tahun ini ya ehehe.

FF ini akan berlanjut sampai akhir kok. Saya telah berjanji untuk menyelesaikannya sampai akhir. Dan saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menepatinya. Saya juga akan fokus kepada satu FF ini aja sampe Ending dulu baru mungkin memulai FF baru.

Ngomong- ngomong... sumpah, kangennnnnnnn banget sama kalian semua. Kabar kalian gimana? Masih bisa napas dengan benar setelah semua moment ChanBaek yang berhamburan di Era Obsession ini? wkwk.. Atau gak baik banget karena pengen bakar jetibisi yang ngeCut ChanBaek moment di Knowing Brother? :D

Aku harap kalian semua baik. Jangan sakit yaa.. sakit itu gak enak.

Aku minta maaf sebesar- besarnya karena gak bisa menuliskan nama- nama kalian di bagian author note kali ini. Di Update selanjutnya aku akan menebusnya. Mohon dimaklumi banget yaaa.. Walau begitu kalian semua tahukan? Gimana aku bersyukur dan berterima kasih akan semua apresiasi kalian untuk cerita ini. Terima Kasih semuanya.

Kalian kayanya bakalan bosen baca kalimat ini, tapi tetap aja bakalan aku bilang... **Maafkan akuuuuuu**... aku akan update dengan lebih cepat mulai sekarang.

i LOVE you ALL

I wish you always healthy and happy

Lets Love OBSESSION ERI. GO GO GO STREAMMM!!!!!

/Bow


	32. Chapter XXXII A : Chairman Byun Baekhyun

Read My Music By GoodMornaing

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 32 A : Chairman Byun Baekhyun

.

.

.

**(Perhatian : Bila ada kesamaan nama produk dan merek benda dibawah ini, diberitahukan bahwa Author tidak memiliki niat untuk menyinggung siapapun didalamnya. Murni untuk hiburan semata.)**

**.**

**.**

**Musim Panas, 2011**

Seakan tak ada yang pernah terjadi pada mereka berdua. Suasana kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terasa damai sekali. Kelewat damai sebenarnya, dengan Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang mandi sambil bersenandung di dalam sana, dan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di kursi baca sambil memainkan gitarnya, mengiringi diam- diam senandung merdu milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, Baekhyun menyenandungkan salah satu lagu yang Chanyeol ciptakan. Dan seingat Chanyeol, dirinya tak pernah menyanyikan lagu itu langsung pada Baekhyun, yang berarti Baekhyun telah mendengarkan rekorder yang Chanyeol berikan kepada si mungil beberapa hari yang lalu.

Senandung Baekhyun telah berhenti. Suara rintik air shower juga telah berhenti, yang artinya pemuda mungil itu telah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Menyadari hal itu dengan tergesa Chanyeol bangkit, lalu meletakkan gitarnya pada kursi yang tadi di dudukinya. Chanyeol pergi dengan tergesa menuju dapur, kemudian membuka kulkas di sana dengan tak kalah tergesanya, mengambil beberapa snack dan satu kaleng soda.

Lalu kembali ke dalam kamar mereka, mengambil posisi duduk ternyaman di atas ranjang yang ada disitu. Melemparkan semua cemilan yang telah di bawanya di atas ranjang yang didudukinya. Sambil bersandar pada headbed Chanyeol membuka keripik kentangnya. Lalu menunggu pertunjukkan yang akan di saksikannya sebentar lagi dari arah pintu kamar mandi yang tepat berada di depan ranjang tersebut.

_Ceklek_

Terlihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan hanya memakai baju handuk berwarna putih yang menyaingi kepucatan kulit milik sang pemakainya. Chanyeol berdecak melihat itu, memuji kecantikan alami Baekhyun didalam hatinya, lalu memasukkan satu lagi keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun tampak sungguh cantik dan fresh, melangkah menuju walk in closet sambil mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk kecil yang ada di tangannya. Chanyeol mengikuti semua pergerakan Baekhyun sambil memakan kentang gorengnya, menghasilkan suara kunyahan yang berisik.

_Slruup_

Chanyeol menyedot sodanya dari sedotan dengan suara dramatis, lalu kembali memakan keripik kentangnya dengan mata tetap fokus pada Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang memilih piama. Ekhmm.. Tuan Park Chanyeol, apakah anda mengira, anda tengah berada di bioskop dan menonton film sekarang?

_"Ini jutaan kali lebih baik daripada menonton film di bioskop." _Pikir Chanyeol.

Kunyahan mulut Chanyeol semakin bersemangat saat melihat Baekhyun mulai melepaskan ikatan tali pinggang dari baju handuknya.

"Waaa.." Bisik Chanyeol pelan.

Dan Chanyeolpun semakin antusias menonton _acara_ di depannya saat Baekhyun mulai melepaskan baju handuknya itu. Tiba- tiba saja Chanyeol jadi merasa haus, namun dirinya berusaha untuk tak minum dulu sekarang, takut tersedak.

Dan...

Tiba- tiba, Baekhyun berbalik kearahnya. Dengan. Telah. Melepaskan. Baju. Handuknya.

**UHUK.**

Chanyeol tetap saja tersedak walau tak sedang minum apapun.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk uhuk..."

Lalu diikuti dengan suara batuk yang sungguh heboh. Dengan tergesa dirinya meminum soda miliknya yang tadi di taruh pada nakas samping tempat tidur.

"HEY BAEK! BERI AKU TANDA! JANGAN LANGSUNG BERBALIK SEPERTI ITU. KAU AKAN MEMBUNUHKU, JANTUNGKU INI LEMAH, ASTAGA... Mengejutkan sekali." Teriakan protes Chanyeol setelah dirinya selamat dari batuk dramatisnya.

Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di dada, bersedekap lalu menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. Pusing akan kelakuan pacar sendiri. Baekhyun bahkan tak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri yang tak memakai sehelai benangpun.

Melihat pemandangan didepannya lama- lama membuat Chanyeol memalu. Musisi 20 tahun itu dengan canggung berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Namun akhirnya tetap berakhir melihat ke arah Baekhyun lagi, dan sukses membuat pemuda itu salah tingkah lagi. Lalu Chanyeol kembali menghindar untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan menyibukkan dirinya memakan keripik kentang di tangannya, kali ini dengan kunyahan canggung dan pipi memanas.

"Bagaimana? Filmnya bagus Chanyeol? Sudah puas menonton?" Sindir Baekhyun pada kekasihnya yang sekarang sudah tak dapat bersuara.

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu tersadar Baekhyun tak akan dapat melihatnya, sebagai gantinya Chanyeol menggumankan kata iya.

Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Tapi..." Gumam Chanyeol lagi.

"Tapi?" Dan Baekhyun membeo.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan segala snack yang telah dibawanya. Lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai kepala.

"Ratingnya terlalu tinggi! Aku tak sanggup lagi! Cepat pakai bajumuuuu!!!" Teriaknya dari dalam selimut.

Baekhyunpun tertawa dibuatnya. Astagaa... dirinya bahkan lupa, kapan terakhir kali tertawa seringan ini. Chanyeol dengan segala kelakuan tak terduganya memang selalu menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk Baekhyun.

Dengan masih terkekeh geli, Baekhyun mengambil satu buah boxer dan salah satu kaus besar milik Chanyeol dari lemari mereka. Dan memakainya dengan cepat. Bila kalian penasaran bagaimana Baekhyun mengetahui apa saja pakaian didalam lemari itu, lalu dimana saja letaknya. Jawabannya adalah, Baekhyun telah menghapalnya. Satu persatu. Bukan masalah besar bagi Baekhyun untuk menghapal isi dari lemari _kecil _itu. Kapasitas otaknya lebih dari cukup untuk menghapal 10 kali lipat lemari pakaian lagi.

"Chanyeora, pemeran utama di film yang kau tonton ini harus menelpon Sekretarisnya sekarang, kau lanjutkan saja acara cemilan malammu itu. Aku ke ruang tengah dulu sebentar. Ah ya.. jangan lupa sikat gigimu nanti, kau terlalu banyak makan snack." Ujar Baekhyun, sembari berlalu pergi. Bahkan telah keluar dari kamar mereka sebelum Chanyeol dapat membalas ucapannya.

_Sruk._

Kepala Chanyeol menyembul dari balik selimut. "Oh.. dia sudah pergi." Gumam Chanyeol, pandangannya mengitari seluruh sudut kamar mereka yang didapati telah kosong, hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri didalam sini.

Lalu setelah itu dengan dramatis Chanyeol mengendus- ngendus udara disekitarnya. "Wahhh segarnya... aroma Baekhyun ada dimana- mana." Gumamnya lagi, lalu memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi telentang di atas ranjang besar itu.

Sebuah senyum lebar tanpa dapat di tahan telah Chanyeol tampilkan, "Bagaimana bisa kamar yang sama ini suasananya bisa jadi berbeda, hanya karena ada Baekhyun didalamnya. Hummm... Aku tak suka kamar ini saat tak ada Baekhyun disini." Gumamnya lagi sambil merengut diakhir kalimatnya.

Tak berapa lama Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya, kembali duduk diatas ranjang empuk itu, dan mengambil kembali keripik kentangnya. Namun sekarang sambil mendengarkan percakapan Baekhyun yang sedang menelpon diluar.

"Nah.. sekarang, ini namanya siaran Radio Live." Ujar Chanyeol seraya terkekeh, setelah itu menyeruput minuman sodanya dengan santai.

Baiklah, silahkan nikmati saluran Radio kesukaanmu Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

_"Sekretaris BB Grub, Kim Minseok disini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" _Suara Xiumin terdengar sungguh profesional diujung sana.

"Ini aku." Ujar Baekhyun tanpa harus mengatakan siapa dirinya, Xiumin pastinya sudah mengenal suara milik sang bos besar berbadan mungil itu diluar kepala.

_"Sekretaris BB Grub, Kim Minseok tidak ada disini, dan tak akan ada yang membantumu." _Ujar Xiumin lagi, kali ini dengan versi kalimat negatif dari kalimat sebelumnya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil setelah mendengarnya.

"Semarah itukah kau padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun disela kekehannya.

_"Sepertinya anda sedang bahagia sekali Tuan Lover Boy. Jadi saya tebak, si Park itu tidak menceburkan diri ke laut Jeju setelah mendengar bahwa dirinya adalah anak dari pembunuh Ayah dan Ibu saya. Turut bahagia untuk anda." _Sungguh kesarkasan yang tiada tanding.

"Xiao Min.." Baekhyun memanggil nama mandarin Xiumin itu dengan nada memperingatkan.

_"Ugh! Ya ya ya.. terserah. Ada apa kau menghubungiku? Setelah meninggalkan aku bersama seluruh pekerjaan mengerikan ini, apalagi yang kau inginkan dariku? Aku sibuk." Tanya Xiumin dengan suara kesal yang tak ditutup- tutupi sama sekali._

"Astaga, apakah dari dulu kau memang pendendam seperti ini?" Baekhyun ikut melontarkan pertanyaan retoris.

_"Bila aku tak pendendam seperti ini, maka aku tak akan menempelimu seumur hidupku karena kesal orangtuamu membawa orangtuaku mati." _Sungguh tajam sekali.

Baekhyun menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Sejak kapan kita jadi terus menyinggung kematian orangtua kita disetiap percakapan seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang merasa cukup tak nyaman, yang sebenarnya justru lebih khawatir pada Xiumin, dirinya yakin Xiumin sendirilah yang paling tak nyaman membahas hal ini.

Bagaimanapun, _topik orangtua mereka _sungguhlah sensitif. Terutama bagi Xiumin sendiri.

_"Sejak Park Chanyeol adalah kekasihmu. Aku terus mengingat orangtuaku setiap kali aku melihatnya_, _d__an aku tebak kau juga begitu. Karena sepertinya hubungan kalian tak akan pernah berakhir, aku ingin terbiasa membahas ini. Aku tak ingin terus melihat dia sebagai anak Park Sungjin. Well.. walau tetap saja fakta tidak akan pernah berubah, dia sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan sembilan sembilan persen memiliki DNA Park Sungjin." _Jawaban dengan keterusterangan seratus persen.

**Terkadang fakta lebih menyakitkan daripada kebohongan.**

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Tolong ingatkan sekali lagi kenapa aku belum saja memecatmu setelah sekian lama ini, padahal kau adalah orang yang paling tak sopan padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah ikut kesal.

Di ujung sana Xiumin menyeringai.

_"Kau lupa? Di BB Grub, Kerajaan Bisnismu yang amat sangat besar ini, akulah pemilik otak dengan kecerdasan tertinggi setelah dirimu. Karena itulah aku mendapatkan posisi ini di usia 17 tahun tepat disaat kau resmi diangkat menjadi CEO dan aku langsung menjadi sekretarismu, Chairman Byun Baekhyun. Tak ada lagi orang lain yang bisa mengerti cara kerjamu menjalankan perusahaan selain diriku. Dan jangan lupakan, aku mengetahui semua seluk beluk perusahaanmu, meski julukanmu adalah manusia berhati malaikat, namun fakta bahwa kau adalah pembisnis taklah bisa di ubah, dan di dunia ini... **tak ada ****yang namanya pembisnis 100% bersih. **Aku tahu semua sisi kotormu dan bisnismu. BB Grub akan hancur jika saja aku adalah orang dengan jiwa penghianat." _Xiumin menjelaskannya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. "Baiklah, sudahi aksi kekesalanmu ini. Aku ingin menerima laporanmu sekarang. Tolong dipercepat. Laporkan yang penting saja, tak usah yang banyak angka-angka, aku sudah muak mengerjakannya di Seoul kemarin." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada memerintah yang entah sejak kapan Baekhyun berubah menjadi bos yang menyebalkan seperti ini. Padahal dulu Xiumin selalu membangga- banggakan atasannya itu.

Well, Xiumin sama saja, dirinya akan menjadi sekretaris menyebalkan hari ini.

_"Huhuhu manis sekali, tak sabar untuk memulai sesi cuddling malam sebelum tidur bersama kekasih tercintamu Tuan Byun?" _Ujar Xiumin memanasi.

Tanpa mau mengakui wajahnya yang terasa memanas, Baekhyun dengan _sok _tegas mengulangi perintahnya, "Laporanmu Sekretaris Kim."

Di ujung sana Xiumin memutar bola matanya.

_"Semuanya baik, laporan selesai."_ Jawaban yang amat sangat singkat dan padat. Namun sayangnya tak jelas.

"Hah?" Seru Baekhyun terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa, kau tak sehebat diriku yang bisa menyelesaikan semua itu dalam waktu beberapa jam saja." Di saluran seberang Xiumin tersedak kopi pahit milik Chen setelah mendengar nada _meremehkan _dari Baekhyun.

_"Uhuuk.. Maafkan aku bila ternyata diriku lebih hebat daripada dirimu Mister__ Chief Executive Officer of BB Groub Baekhyun Byun." _Jawab Xiumin dengan kesarkasannya yang masih tersisa, suasana hati pemuda pemilik dua marga ini belum saja membaik ternyata.

"Ughhh.. baiklah, maafkan aku karena membuatmu harus mengurus segalanya sendiri Xiu. Aku sungguh panik tadi saat mendengar Chanyeol menghilang, aku takut dia di culik oleh fans Kyungsoo atau semacamnya." Akhirnya Baekhyun mengucapkan permintaan maafnya.

Di ujung sana terdengar suara Chen yang terkekeh, ternyata pria paruh baya itu sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan Xiumin dan Baekhyun. Hal itupun membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau sedang dimana?" Tanyanya pada Xiumin.

_"Kantor Utama BB. Memangnya kau kira aku akan ada dimana lagi saat sibuk seperti ini?" _Jawab Xiumin, yang di akhiri dengan pertanyaan retoris.

"Tuan Kim Jongdae ada disitu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

_"Yap. Dialah yang membantuku mengatasi semua masalah perusahaan disaat kau kabur begitu saja. Jangan lupa bilang terimakasih padanya nanti. Dia bahkan tak marah sama sekali akan kau yang mengacaukan seluruh rencana makan malam kami yang sudah dia persiapkan dari berhari- hari yang lalu. Demi Tuhan, harusnya kami makan malam romantis malam ini, bukannya berkutat dengan seluruh dokumen sialan ini. Sebenarnya yang CEO itu aku atau kau?" _Baekhyun mendengarkan itu dalam diam, kemudian berdecak tanpa sadar.

"Wahhh.. beruntungnya kalian. Tetap bisa merencanakan makan malam romantis disaat aku tengah berjuang membersihkan nama baik kekasihku dan Idol yang bernaung di Agensi si Tuan Kim Jongdae itu. Jangan lupakan aku juga hampir tak tidur memperbaiki harga saham yang merosot dari perusahaan tempat kau bekerja itu Sekretaris Kim Minseok, sampai- sampai meninggalkan kekasihku jauh di Jeju, dan kau tetap bisa merencanakan makan malam.. wah wah Waaaaa..." Giliran Baekhyun yang sekarang dalam mode tak terima akan kenyataan.

Ya ampun, sebenarnya Baekhyun dan Xiumin itu berteman atau bermusuhan. Kenapa saling mendukung dan saling menjatuhkan disaat yang sama.

Terdengar deheman palsu dari saluran telepon seberang. Xiumin sedang salah tingkah.

_"Jangan campuri urusan asmaraku." _Jawab Xiumin dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat tegas.

Tawa Baekhyun pecah begitu saja. "Oh astagaaaaa.. Kau dengar apa yang baru saja kau bilang? Urusan asmara katamu? Asmara? Bersama Chen Ahjussi? Oh sahabatku Kim Minseok, betapa beruntungnya dirimu, cinta pertama sekaligus cinta sepihakmu selama ini akhirnya telah berbalas. Dan sekarang pria yang kau cintai itu tengah membantumu bekerja, lalu sekarang kalian berdua berkencan di gedung kantor milikku. Mengubah kantor yang harusnya menjadi tempat bekerja itu menjadi tempat romantis penuh cinta. Sungguh hebat Kim Minseok." Jangan salah paham, ini bukan hinaan ataupun bullyan, Baekhyun hanya tengah menggoda sekretarisnya. Emm.. atau mungkin sama saja.

_"Hentikan Baek."_ Peringat Xiumin yang sudah tak tahan, karena bersamaan dengan Baekhyun mengucapkan seluruh kalimat itu, Chen disampingnya terus memandanginya dengan tatapan dalam. Ikut menggoda Xiumin.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Toh kau duluan yang mulai, sedari tadi terus menyangkut pautkan tentang kekasihku." Ujarnya.

Xiumin menghela napas menyerah, percuma saja melawan Baekhyun, _"Baiklah aku tak akan menyinggung masalah kau dan Chanyeol lagi. Puas? Ck, kau memang selalu sensitif bila sudah ada nama Chanyeol dalam percakapan kita." _Ujar Xiumin menyerah namun tetap diakhiri dengan gerutuan.

Baekhyun mengangguk puas.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kabar perusahaan disana? Apakah aku akhirnya menjadi miskin sekarang? Bila begitu, setidaknya salah satu cita- citaku terkabul." Ujar Baekhyun yang kembali menanyakan pertanyaan awal, karena memang itulah tujuan awalnya menelpon Xiumin.

_"CITA- CITAMU ITU MENJADI MISKIN?! YANG BENAR SAJA?!"_ Baekhyun dengan refleks menjauhkan ganggang telepon dari telinganya.

"Laporan anda Sekretaris Kim Minseok-ssi." Peringat Baekhyun lagi, tiba- tiba menjadi formal.

_"Ekhm.. maaf saya salah fokus tadi Pak Byun. Baiklah saya mulai dari keadaan BB Entertainment terlebih dahulu karena sumber masalah kita berasal dari sana. Setelah saya melakukan negosiasi dan memberikan penawaran seperti yang anda sarankan, investor yang kemarin ingin mencabut investasi mereka telah membatalkan rencana mereka, sehingga saham BB Ent berhasil kita selamatkan. Dan setelah meeting bersama banyak brand yang mensponsori Idol D.O, sebagian besar tetap mempertahankan D.O sebagai model brand ambassador mereka, hanya satu yang membatalkan kerja sama." _Xiumin mulai berbicara dengan bahasa sopan dan panjang. Kalimat- kalimat honofirik yang selama ini selalu Xiumin keluhkan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu bertanya, "Perusahaan yang mana?"

_"Susu BBebelaq."_

Uhuk... Baekhyun pun tersedak ludah sendiri.

"SEJAK KAPAN KYUNGSOO MENGIKLANKAN SUSU BAYI?!" Tanyanya panik sekaligus tak percaya.

Xiumin di ujung sanapun sama saja, _"__SAYAPUN TAK TAHU. Saya sendiri bahkan terkejut saat ingat bahwa Kyungsoo sudah mengiklankan produk mereka kurang lebih selama satu tahun. Ingat saat ada fancam Kyungsoo yang sedang menggendong bayi menjadi viral? Nah.. saat itulah banyak produk bayi yang ingin bekerja sama dengan kita. Sepertinya mereka memilih Kyungsoo karena image pure, innocent, cute, dan segala kesan bersihnya. Jadi, dengan diketahui bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang homoseksual dan mempunyai skandal kencan yang menghebohkan bersama Trainee BBEnt bernama Park Chanyeol yang sekarang juga sudah memiliki rumor sebagai **simpanan seorang pengusaha kaya**, tentunya Kyungsoo sudah tak cocok lagi untuk produk mereka. Dan besok kita akan membahas tentang kontraknya. Kita berusaha agar hal sekecil ini jangan sampai dibawa ke pengadilan juga. Menjengkelkan sekali Pak Byun, saya harus meeting panjang hanya karena produk susu bayi." _Jelas Xiumin dan diakhiri dengan gerutuan setelahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham mengabaikan gerutuan Xiumin, "Saya telah mengingatnya Sekretaris Kim, bukankah kerja sama kita bersama mereka memang akan berakhir hanya dalam waktu dua bulan saja lagi? Seharusnya diakhiri sekarangpun tak akan ada bedanya, toh mereka sudah merasakan untung banyak selama setahun ini. Ck, mereka hanya sedang berusaha mengambil keuntungan dari kondisi kita sekarang dengan mengharapkan kita akan membayar uang finalti untuk _kerugian _yang _katanya _mereka dapatkan, dan mengancam akan membawa ke pengadilan. Ck, tak bisa dipercaya, hanya karena saham kita sempat runtuh, mereka kira uang milik kita akan berjatuhan pada mereka. Huh.. TOLONG BESOK, MAKAN MEREKA bulat- bulat Sekretaris Kim. Jangan beri ampun." Ujar Baekhyun sambil memijat- mijat lehernya yang terasa kaku, jujur saja hari ini melelahkan sekali.

_"Dengan senang hati Pak Byun, kebetulan saya memang tengah mencari pelampiasan emosi." _Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Xiumin.

"Bagaimana dengan semua investor yang akan mendukung debutnya SeChan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan, karena tak berharap banyak akan hal ini.

Xiumin menghela napas pelan,_ "Kita tak berhasil mempertahankan satupun Pak."_ Baekhyun terdiam sebentar setelah mendengar itu. Memikirkannya sebentar.

"Tak perlu khawatir, mereka yang rugi bukan kita. Tolong informasikan kepada Tuan Kim Jongdae, untuk memposting video evaluasi mingguan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang terakhir kemarin, di Fanpage resmi BBEnt, dan kita lihat bagaimana respon semua orang akan bakat **Rooki****es** kita. **Bakat tak akan pernah berbohong, **aku berani bertaruh 5 menit setelah video itu diposting, para investor yang awalnya pergi, akan kembali datang dan menciumi kaki kita memohon kerjasama kembali. Dan dengan bagaimana perhatian seluruh media sepenuhnya sedang fokus kepada BBEnt sekarang, benar- benar timing sempurna untuk mempromosikan Rookies kita. Meski ini terkesan terlalu cepat dari rencana awal kita, saya rasa inilah tindakan paling baik untuk dilakukan sekarang." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara santai.

**_"Kau sebenarnya hanya ingin image Chanyeol segera bersih dengan menampilkan bakatnya pada dunia. Double Win untukmu." _**Pikir Xiumin mengejek sekaligus terkesan pada Baekhyun dalam mencari keuntungan bahkan disaat terburuk sekalipun.

_"Lalu setelah para investor itu kembali, kita akan menolak mereka atau menerima mereka Pak?" _Tanya Xiumin dengan suara profesionalnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa kau tak paham juga? Tentu saja kita akan menerima mereka lagi, namun tak semudah itu, biarkan mereka sedikit mengemis, lalu saat mereka mulai menyerah, saat itulah baru kita menerima mereka, namun... dengan perjanjian yang lebih menguntungkan kita daripada kemarin." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara yang terdengar sejernih lonceng.

"Yang lain?" Tanya Baekhyun, menanyakan kabar cabang perusahaannya yang lain.

Xiumin menghela napas terlebih dahulu. Ini akan menjadi obrolan yang panjang.

_"BB Resort and Hotel cabang Jeju sedang anda kunjungi sekarang, jadi saya rasa tak perlu menjelaskannya bagaimana keadaan disana, anda pasti akan meninjau sendiri keadaan disitu. Beberapa cabang BB Hotel yang lain juga baik- baik saja, seperti yang anda sudah tahu sebelumnya, skandal seperti ini tak akan berpengaruh pada perhotelan kita. BB Departemen Store juga baik- baik saja."_

Baekhyun memainkan ujung kaus Chanyeol yang dipakainya sambil mendengarkan laporan Xiumin. Dengan wajah serius otaknya terus berjalan seiring dengan satu persatu laporan yang Xiumin sampaikan.

_"Selanjutnya tentang real estate kita, ada beberapa penyewa gedung kita di Gangnam yang telah jatuh tempo sewa dan telah diputuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang kerjasama lagi, lebih banyak yang berhenti memang karena kontraknya telah habis namun ada beberapa yang terpaksa kita keluarkan karena pembayaran sewa mereka yang terus tertunda, saya menunggu keputusan anda untuk menyetujui pembuatan iklan mencari penyewa gedung yang baru. Siang tadi perwakilan Bank SS datang dan mengajukan perpanjangan kontrak, harusnya anda berada disini untuk mengambil keputusan dan menandatanganinya. Saya ingin langsung menyetujuinya, namun saya pikir tak bijaksana untuk langsung membuat keputusan tanpa izin dari anda Pak, saya pikir anda mungkin ingin mengubah beberapa pasal dari isi kontrak kita bersama Bank SS."_

_"Prive, Brand Fashion kita telah baik- baik saja meski beberapa waktu lalu produk yang D.O pakai sempat turun penjualannya. Karena semua telah aman sekarang, saya rasa kita tak perlu khawatir untuk memilih design baru edisi musim gugur yang akan datang, seperti biasa anda akan menyerahkannya pada saya bukan? Saya akan langsung menyelesaikan hal ini besok setelah meeting untuk produk susu menyebalkan tadi."_

_"Lalu BB Tour and Travel kita yang paling terimbas skandal kemarin karena kita menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai satu- satunya model brand ambassador kita untuk bisnis ini, untungnya sekarang sudah tak apa- apa. Namun sayangnya kita tak dapat mempertahankan D.O untuk tetap menjadi model kita lagi. Saya akan memberikan pada anda beberapa daftar nama yang dapat anda pilih untuk menjadi pengganti D.O Pak."_

_"Dan saya telah menjadwalkan pertemuan anda bersama Tuan Kim Jongdae saat anda kembali dari Jeju nanti, beliau ingin mendiskusikan bersama anda akan apa yang kita lakukan selanjutnya dengan karir Idol Do Kyungsoo, kita tak dapat mengelak meski skandal datingnya bersama Park Chanyeol telah berhasil kita bersihkan, lalu tak ada lagi media yang akan mengungkit tentang hal itu, namun tetap saja, publik sekarang sudah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo seorang homoseksual dan tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa pihak kontra untuk hal tersebut tak bisa kita katakan skalanya kecil. Idol D.O kehilangan setengah dari jumlah fansnya, dan kehilangan semua tawaran film yang sebelumnya telah ditawarkan untuknya. Kita beruntung Kyungsoo telah menyelesaikan Comeback musim panasnya."_

Baekhyun berpikir lebih dalam untuk hal yang baru saja Xiumin laporkan. Karena ini bukan hanya menyangkut hidup dari salah satu Idol di agensi miliknya, namun bisa dibilang ini adalah tentang masa depan sahabat dari masa kecilnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Kyungsoo sesungguhnya baik, lihatlah bagaimana dia amat sangat marah pada Chanyeol yang telah memukul adiknya, walau sang adik telah menghancurkan karir yang telah di bangunnya dengan kerja keras selama ini. Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo sedang merawat adik nakalnya yang mungkin sekarang telah siuman dari pingsannya di salah satu kamar hotel ini, tanpa mengkhawatirkan sama sekali akan nasib karirnya yang berada diujung tanduk.

Hufh... Jika sang kakak tak bisa menghukum adiknya, maka izinkanlah Baekhyun untuk menghukumnya.

Karena dirinya adalah... **Atasan gadis itu.** Well, ada alasan mengapa dirinya masih belum memecat gadis itu sampai sekarang bukan? Jadi sebagai atasan, Baekhyun memiliki hak untuk _memperingati pegawai yang tak becus._

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai, menyadarkan tubuh pada sofa untuk lebih rileks lagi. Sekarang Do Kyungsoon telah tertangkap dan Baekhyun telah memiliki hukuman paling sempurna yang telah disiapkan untuk gadis nakal itu. Setelah gadis itu didapatkan, maka hal ini bukanlah masalah besar lagi. Dirinya adalah seorang Byun, yang dapat menyelamatkan hidup orang lain dengan mudahnya. Bukan berarti dirinya tak dapat menghancurkan hidup orang lain dengan sama mudahnya.

Hufh.. tapi tidak, Baekhyun tak akan sekejam itu pada adik dari sahabatnya dan anak perempuan dari kepala koki Mansionnya. Lihat saja nanti, Baekhyun akan memberikan hukuman kejam namun manis pada gadis itu.

"Lalu perusahaan yang lain?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi pada Sekretarisnya yang dengan pengertian sekali, sedari tadi berdiam diri membiarkan Baekhyun berpikir dengan tenang. Xiumin sangat tahu, Baekhyun tak dapat diganggu bila dia sudah melamun dan sesekali bergumam pada dirinya sendiri untuk memikirkan tentang hal yang menyangkut masalah pribadinya. Kebiasaan sang Tuan Muda yang tak pernah berubah.

Namun Xiumin telah lelah untuk melanjutkan laporan ini sekarang.

"Astaga.. bisa kita sudahi laporan ini Baek? Tak akan ada habisnya, Paman Dae sudah tak sabar untuk pulang sekarang, intinya semuanya telah baik- baik saja. Masa _kritis _itu telah kita lewati. Kau sudah mengatasi inti masalahnya kemarin. Seperti katamu **b****akat tak akan pernah berbohong.** Seiring berjalannya waktu, Kyungsoo pasti akan kembali naik kesinggasananya. Seiring dengan nama Kyungsoo yang membaik, BB Ent jadi membaik, perusahaan yang lain ikut baik, BB Grub pun menjadi baik. Kau baik, aku baik, semuanya baik- baik saja. Sudah sudah... tidur sana Tuan Byun Baekhyun, kekasihmu telah menunggu." Ujar Xiumin, mengakhiri penjelasan **singkatnya** malam ini, entahlah versi panjangnya bisa sepanjang apa.

"Tunggu sebentar, ada laporan yang kau lewatkan.." Ujar Baekhyun mengingatkan.

Xiumin pun memutar bola matanya, karena sudah sangat paham apa maksud Baekhyun.

_"Tenang saja Perusahaan makanan ringan kita, sekaligus pabrik susu stroberi kesukaanmu itu baik- baik saja. Astaga, sampai sekarang aku merasa sangat konyol bagaimana kau sungguh mengistimewakan Strawbaekkie." _Ujar Xiumin menyebutkan nama brand susu kemasan milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Bukankah menakjubkan memiliki nama dirimu sendiri sebagai brand minuman kesukaanmu. Begitulah perasaanku." Baekhyun memberikan alasan. Xiumin hanya menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti, terkadang Baekhyun memiliki sisi kekanakan juga.

**_"Ah ya.. dia memang dipaksa keadaan untuk tak pernah merasakan masa kanak- kanak seumur hidupnya." _**Pikir Xiumin kemudian. Merasakan simpati pada sang Tuan Muda.

Xiumin berdehem menjernihkan tenggorokannya, mengusir perasaan pilu memikirkan kehidupan malang Baekhyun yang selama ini tak kentara sebab tertutup apik akan kemewahan harta Baekhyun yang melimpah.

_"Entahlah, bila itu aku, aku lebih senang bila ada brand wine yang memakai namaku. Lebih keren. Ngomong- ngomong, bukankah akhir tahun ini kita harus ke Paris dan London untuk memeriksa apakah pabrik Anggur dan Parfum kita baik- baik saja. Menerima laporan dari perwakilan yang ada disana selalu kurang memuaskan, kita harus memeriksanya langsung ke lapangan. Dan jangan lupa, setiap awal tahun kau harus ke Jepang, kita perlu meninjau perusahaan otomotifmu." _Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan, baru ingat _tradisi_ tahunan itu.

"Oh.. kau benar. Atur saja jadwalnya dari sekarang." Jawab Baekhyun menyetujui.

_"Baiklah. Emm.. bagaimana, kau dan Chanyeol?"_ Tanya Xiumin akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya dari awal sangat membuat Xiumin penasaran.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan.

"Sepertinya setelah menerima laporanmu ini. Giliran aku yang memberikan _laporan_ padanya. Aku belum menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol, hufh.. semua sikap baiknya padaku itu membuatku selalu merasa tak enak hati. Dia harusnya marah. Sudah sewajarnya dia marah. Namun dia malah bersikap seakan kami tak memiliki masalah apapun. Sebenarnya terbuat dari apa hatinya itu, reaksinya sungguh tak terduga." Ujar Baekhyun yang sepertinya mulai curhat.

_"Benar- benar anti klimaks. Aku kira kisah cinta kalian akan menjadi **BOOM!! **Saat akhirnya rahasiamu ketahuan. Bila aku jadi dia, aku bahkan tak akan sanggup lagi memandang wajahmu. Antara marah, kecewa, dan malu menjadi satu." _Komentar Xiumin apa adanya.

"Jangan mengatakan seolah Chanyeol adalah pria yang tak punya malu. Kita semua tak tahu apa yang dia rasakan sebenarnya,_ kita tak tahu bagaimana rasanya memakai sepatu orang lain_. Kita semua tahu dia pria sensitif yang muda sakit karena hal sederhana. Aku rasa semua sifat cerianya sekarang adalah pertahanan diri dari _sakitnya. _Aku bahkan lebih khawatir padanya saat dia terlihat _baik sekali _seperti ini, aku takut dia sedang menangis didalam hati. Hummm.. aku telah terlalu banyak bicara." Ujar Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengutarakan apa yang dirasakan dan dikhawatirkannya.

_"Hufhh.. aku sudah bilang Baekhyun, dari awal, jangan terlalu baik padanya. Lihatlah, kebaikanmu sekarang menyakitinya.__" _Ujar Xiumin mengingatkan.

Baekhyun menghela napas frustasi.

"Kau tak tahu... **aku tak sebaik itu padanya.** Dia yang terlalu baik padaku!" Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar nada suara Baekhyun yang terdengar sedikit aneh.

_"Apa maksudmu?" _Tanya Xiumin tak mengerti.

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya balik, mengabaikan pertanyaan Xiumin sebelumnya.

Xiumin menghela napas, dalam hati menyadari Baekhyun yang menghindari pertanyaannya,_"Ah benar, semua orang pasti punya kekurangan."_ Pikir Xiumin.

Baekhyun yang selama ini selalu dipuji akan kejeniusannya. Namun menjadi sungguh tumpul dan lamban bila membahas kisah asmaranya sendiri. Sebenarnya itu cukup bisa di mengerti, karena kisah cinta seseorang, tak memiliki rumus atau teori apapun untuk bisa mempelajarinya. Sebab ini adalah masalah hati, dan hati setiap orang, itu berbeda- beda.

_"Apanya yang bagaimana, sudah jelas bukan? Datangi dia sekarang, jelaskan semuanya, alih- alih menelponku, harusnya kau tengah berbicara empat mata dengannya sekarang. Jangan terus menunda masalah, makin lama akan makin membusuk." _Dan Xiumin adalah yang paling hebat tentang masalah percintaan. Maklum, faktor pengalaman cinta sepihak selama 20 tahun.

Baekhyunpun mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Kau benar. Aku akan menemuinya sekarang. Aku harus menerimanya bila setelah ini dia sungguh akan membenciku." Putus final Baekhyun.

_"Semangat Baekhyun!!" _Ujar Xiumin memberi kekuatan dari seberang sana. Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar itu.

"Ah ngomong- ngomong setujui saja perpanjangan kontrak bersama Bank SS tak perlu menyunting isi kontrak, tetap pakai yang sama dengan yang dulu saja, mereka telah belasan tahun menyewa gedung kita, dan sebagian uangku juga memang aku taruh di Bank itu, sama saja Bank itu seperti milikku sebenarnya.. jadi nanti kau hubungi mereka bilang bahwa aku menyetujui ajuan yang mereka berikan, namun aku belum bisa menanda-"

"_BAEK HENTIKAN__._" Xiumin menghentikan perkataan Baekhyun begitu saja.

_"Sudahi bekerjanya, sekarang masalahmu bersama kekasihmulah yang harus kau urus. Tenang saja, walau aku selalu menggerutu, kau tahukan.. aku selalu berjuang menjalankan perusahaan ini sebaik yang aku bisa. Kau tak perlu khawatir." _Xiumin menjelaskannya dengan patah sepatah kata.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"Hufh.. kau benar. Doakan aku." Ujarnya.

Xiumin juga mengangguk disana, _"Good Luck." _Ujarnya mendoakan.

Dan sambungan telepon itupun dimatikan. Baekhyun menghela napas beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari sofa yang sedari tadi di dudukinya. Berjalan menuju kamar yang di tempatinya bersama Chanyeol dengan langkah berat.

**Setelah ini... tak ada yang bisa menjamin bahwa hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan tetap sama seperti sedia kala.**

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Author note :

Aku tahu, pasti kalian semua bakalan bilang ini adalah salah satu dari chapter yang berisi adegan gak penting dan buang- buang waktu lainnya. Maaf saja, gak ada yang gak penting dalam seluruh tulisanku hue hue hue heehehe. Emm.. mengertilah, aku hanya berusaha meringankan cerita ini agar menjadi tak terlalu berat. Dan juga untuk kepuasan pribadi Author yang pengen ngerasain gimana rasanya jadi seorang CEO **:)**

Suka- suka saya dong ya, kan saya yg nulis hohoho 8)

**TMI : **Oh iya, Xiumin itu juga jenius ya.. dia baru umur 22 tahun sekarang, dan bisa ikut menjalankan perusahaan sebesar itu. Dia emang gak kaya Baekhyun yang sekolahnya dari kecil itu khusus, Xiumin sekolah di sekolah umum biasa tapi terus loncat- loncat kelas. Dia bahkan hanya menyelesaikan SMP selama setahun, SMA enam bulanan, S1 dan S2nya dalam waktu 2 tahunan doang selesai. Sungguh super sekali ehe.


	33. Chapter XXXII B : Byun Baekhyun

Read My Music By GoodMornaing

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 32 B : Byun Baekhyun

.

.

.

**Musim Panas, 2011**

Baekhyun memekik kaget tepat didetik setelah dirinya memasuki kamar. Sedangkan si yang lebih tinggi, justru terkekeh geli. Karena dirinyalah tersangka utama yang telah mengejutkan Baekhyun dengan cara langsung mengangkat tubuh si mungil itu tepat saat kekasihnya itu memasuki kamar mereka berdua.

Dengan refleks Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua lengan rantingnya di leher sang kekasih, dan dibarengi dengan kedua kaki sintalnya memagut erat pinggang Chanyeol. Baekhyun tampak persis seperti koala yang menggantung pada Chanyeol sekarang. Rasanya pipi Baekhyun mulai memanas dibarengi dengan detakan jantung yang mengencang, merasakan bagaimana lengan- lengan kuat Chanyeol semakin erat melingkari tubuh miliknya. Menahan tubuh mungil Baekhyun agar tak jatuh.

"Kau mengejutkanku... Akh.." Gumam Baekhyun, dan kembali tersentak saat Chanyeol membuatnya bersandar pada pintu yang telah tertutup dibelakangnya.

"Baekhyun.. kau wangi.." Bisik Chanyeol tepat beberapa inchi dari leher Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya mengecupi pelan pipi putih sang kekasih. Baekhyun menutup rapat matanya, sambil mengeratkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Chanyeol membuat tubuh keduanya semakin menempel erat.

"Hei.. kenapa kau seperti ini.. ha..ack!" Baekhyun meremat rambut Chanyeol, sebagai pelampian rasa geli merasakan lehernya mulai digigiti kecil tepat dititik sensitif nya.

Lalu tiba- tiba Chanyeol menghentikan _aktifitasnya _begitu saja. Memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan kekasih mungilnya yang sekarang tengah bersandar pada pintu sambil digendong olehnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum pelan, menikmati dengan sangat bagaimana keintiman dirinya dan Baekhyun sekarang. Dirinya dapat menghirup aroma vanila dan stroberi yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya. Dirinya dapat merasakan setiap helaan napas Baekhyun yang memburu. Dirinya bahkan dapat mendengar bagaimana kuatnya detak jantung Baekhyun melalui nadi dileher kekasihnya itu.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam kaus bagian belakang sang kekasih. Chanyeol menikmati bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun selalu merespon dengan terkejut setiap dirinya memberikan kontak fisik. Seperti sekarang, Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengeratkan lagi lingkaran kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol saat merasakan telapak tangan Chanyeol mulai menelusuri tulang belakangnya secara perlahan dari atas ke bawah.

Baekhyun menahan napasnya tanpa sadar, menahan geli akibat Chanyeol yang mulai memberikan elusan lembut pada punggungnya tanpa penghalang apapun. "Bernapaslah Baekhyun.." Bisik Chanyeol, lalu mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun yang berada sangat dekat sekali dari wajahnya. Membuat Baekhyun kembali bernapas mengikuti keinginan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun.. aku rasa inilah yang disebut tulang belikat." Baekhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya bergidik merasakan jari Chanyeol yang membuat pola acak di antara belikat kanan dan kirinya.

"Benar bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun hanya dapat menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, terlalu lemah menahan segala friksi nikmat yang sedari tadi Chanyeol lakukan. Dirinya tak pernah bertemu dengan _versi rindu Chanyeol_, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya, dirinya tak tahu bila Chanyeol sungguh suka _bermain- main _seperti ini untuk mengobati rindunya.

Chanyeol masih memainkan jarinya bergiliran antara belikat kanan dan kiri Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Mengapa kau suka sekali menyentuhnya.." Tanya Baekhyun mengacu pada tulang belikatnya yang menurut dirinya sendiri tak ada yang istimewa dari hal itu. Well... bukankah lambang seksi tubuh seseorang itu biasanya adalah bibir, dada, dan pinggul?

Apa istimewanya sepasang tulang belikat?

"Aku hanya takjub saja Baek." Ungkap Chanyeol terus terang.

Baekhyun semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu takjub dari tulang belikatku hem?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang sangat kentara dirinya tengah tersenyum lebar, merasa lucu akan situasi mereka sekarang.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

**"Aku takjub karena aku tahu, seharusnya... sayapmu tumbuh disini."**

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak, disertai dengan tubuh yang langsung menjadi kaku. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum merasakan itu. Kemudian memberikan ciuman dalam pada pipi kanan Baekhyun sebagai pelampiasan gemasnya akan respon imut Baekhyun.

"Aku pernah mendengar sebuah cerita Baek, katanya, sayap malaikat itu berada di tulang belikat mereka, dan saat merasakan langsung tulang belikatmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Membayangkan harusnya ada dua sayap indah dari dua tulang belikat rapuh ini. Rasanya sangat menakjubkan." Jelas Chanyeol lagi, dengan suara semanis madu hangat.

"Kau..." Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi berkata- kata.

"Iya benar. Aku menganggapmu malaikatku. Bila bukan karena dirimu, maka aku pastinya sekarang sudah tidur di jalanan dan dengan gitar tua milikku aku akan mengamen setiap hari untuk sebungkus nasi. Kau menerimaku, memberikanku makanan enak, memberikanku tempat bernaung, membantuku meraih mimpiku, dan... memberikanku kasih sayang yang selama ini aku dambakan. Bila kau bukanlah malaikat, aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana menyebut dirimu." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih akan segalanya Baekhyun. Kau malaikatku." Sambung Chanyeol sambil memeluk erat kekasihnya.

Baekhyun terdiam, menikmati rasa hangat di dadanya setelah mendengar kata- kata manis Chanyeol.

Kemudian pemuda mungil itu tersenyum dengan teramat lebar, sebelum akhirnya menepuk pelan kepala Chanyeol seakan kekasihnya itu adalah anak kecil umur 5 tahun.

"Bila kau bingung akan bagaimana harus menyebut diriku setelah segala hal yang aku berikan padamu, maka aku sarankan, panggil saja aku _Sugar Daddymu."_ Baekhyun memberikan seringaian jenaka kepada kekasihnya.

Chanyeol pun langsung menggerang kesal mendengar itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun justru terpingkal.

"Ahahaa.. hei, bukankah aku benar? Aku menerimamu, memberimu tempat tinggal, memberikanmu makanan, membantumu dalam meraih karir dan cita-cita, dan aku memberikanmu perasaan dan tubuhku. Nah benar, aku seratus persen yakin. Tak ada sebutan lain yang paling pas selain Sugar Daddy, nah Chanyeol... mulai sekarang panggil aku Daddy Baek." Baekhyun kembali tertawa dengan renyahnya setelah menyebut namanya sendiri dengan kata Daddy didepannya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol memandang wajah terpingkal Baekhyun dengan ekspresi datar dan dingin. Kesal akan bagaimana Baekhyun terus mengakhiri semua momen romantis mereka dengan candaan.

"Ups.." Guman Baekhyun pelan, setelah sadar sedari tadi Chanyeol terus membisu.

"Ehehe.. Maafkan aku." Ujar Baekhyun menyesal, lalu diakhiri dengan menggigit lidahnya yang terjulur sedikit keluar.

Chanyeol menggerang lagi, melampiaskan kekesalannya. Lalu menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun dari gendongannya. Dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari kekasihnya itu, dengan sangat disesalkan Chanyeol mengakui dirinya tak bisa marah bila itu didepan Baekhyun. Jadi dia harus menjauh dulu.

"Aughh.. Aku sungguh tak percaya bagaimana bisa aku mencintai orang seperti dirinya. Ini semua salah wajah malaikatnya itu, benar- benar penipuan kejam. Toh didalamnya ada iblis mengerikan yang bersemayam. Kau terlalu naif Chanyeol.. dirimulah yang bodoh dan mudah ditipu oleh penipu ulung seperti dia." Guman Chanyeol kepada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun yang terus saja tertawa mendengar seluruh gerutuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun bahkan tak tersinggung sama sekali mendengar seluruh kata- kata tajam Chanyeol.

Setelah semua gerutuan dan kekesalannya, akhirnya Chanyeol diam. Pemuda tinggi itu duduk diujung ranjang sambil bersedekap kesal. Lengkap dengan wajah merengut dan bibir mengerucut. Sesekali terdengar dengusan kesal dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan ke depan, tepat ke arah sisa- sisa aroma Chanyeol tercium dan suara dengusan Chanyeol terdengar.

"Hei.. sudahlah, maafkan aku yaa.." Bujuk Baekhyun sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya. Setelah dirinya berdiri tepat didepan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap wajah cantik dan senyuman manis sang kekasih dengan alis terangkat satu. "Kau sengaja tersenyum manis seperti itu, karena tahu bagaimana efek dari senyum itu padakukan?" Tuduh Chanyeol tepat sasaran.

Senyum Baekhyun semakin lebar dibuatnya. Chanyeol pun memutar bola matanya melihat itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeolpun menghela napas menyerah. Mana bisa Chanyeol lama- lama merajuk dari kekasihnya itu.

"Sini Baek, duduk disebelahku." Seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda yang dapat berubah dalam waktu singkat, Chanyeol yang tadinya merengut telah kembali menampilkan wajah lembutnya pada sang kekasih, seraya menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Baekhyun agar mendekat ke arahnya.

Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun pada sisi ranjang disebelahnya. "Tunggu disini sebentar." Ujarnya pelan, lalu mengecup pelipis Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menjauh dari sang kekasih.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tak tahu apa yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan, dan apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan sekarang. Dari arah belakangnya, di sisi lain ranjang, tempat nakas berada, terdengar Chanyeol sedang membuka lemari dan mengambil sesuatu. Baekhyun tak dapat melihat apapun, namun dirinya dengan sensitif mendengar langkah kaki Chanyeol yang sekarang telah kembali berjalan menuju kearah dirinya. Dan dirinya merasakan kelegaan yang tak bisa di jelaskan saat dirinya tahu Chanyeol telah berdiri didepannya, berada didekatnya.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol mengamati sosok mungil kekasihnya dengan lekat, sebelum akhir berlutut didepan sang kekasih. Menaruh kotak P3K pada lantai disampingnya. Kemudian meraih salah satu tungkai kaki Baekhyun, memulai sesi perawatan luka- luka yang berada ditubuh indah kekasihnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun kembali membeku karena terkejut, merasakan bagaimana perih dan dinginnya alkohol membersihkan sekitaran luka- luka dikakinya. Rasanya hati Baekhyun telah berubah menjadi mentega dan melumer karena hangat sekarang. Chanyeol dan segala perilaku sederhana dan polosnya, selalu sukses memenangkan hati si Tuan Muda ini.

"Padahal kau hanya berlari ke arahku dari jarak beberapa puluh meter. Namun kau mendapatkan banyak sekali luka lecet di kaki dan tanganmu. Bahkan ada beberapa memar biru di badanmu." Keluh Chanyeol dengan suara kesal, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Kemudian menikmati bagaimana telaten dan lembutnya Chanyeol merawatnya.

Keduanya menjadi sunyi, membiarkan waktu berlalu tanpa suara. Sepertinya, keduanya telah naik tahap dalam hubungan dimana dengan menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain saja sudah membuat hati nyaman. Tanpa perlu obrolan panjang yang menarik, tanpa perlu sesi percintaan yang panas. Menghabiskan waktu berdua tanpa melakukan apapun saja sudah terasa lebih dari cukup.

Hikmah yang didapat setelah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya pengalaman dipisahkan jarak dan waktu.

"Kau tak lagi merasa resah dan canggung saat kita diam seperti ini tanpa memulai obrolan." Ungkap Baekhyun mengutarakan pikirannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar itu, "Aku rasa kita sudah _terlampau _dekat hingga tak ada lagi kata canggung diantara kita." Jawab Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah menempelkan plaster luka di beberapa luka dikaki Baekhyun, semua luka itu tak terlalu serius, namun cukup banyak untuk seharusnya memberikan keperihan luar biasa bagi penderitanya. Seperti kata banyak orang, luka kecillah yang paling perih.

"Kemarikan tanganmu Baek." Ujar Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun dengan patuh memberikan kedua tangannya kearah Chanyeol, lalu mulai kembali merasa perihnya alkohol membasuh luka. Namun sang Tuan Muda tak memberikan respon sama sekali, bila saja Chanyeol tak mengenal Baekhyun dengan sungguh dalam, dirinya mungkin akan mengira luka Baekhyun sebenarnya memang tak sakit. Namun tidak, dirinya tahu... Baekhyun seharusnya amat sangat kesakitan sekarang.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Aku bahkan meringis kesakitan luar biasa saat mengobati luka dibibirku akibat tonjokan dari Kyungsoo tadi. Namun kau bahkan sama sekali tak bereaksi saat aku mengobati banyak luka sayatmu seperti ini. Astaga Baekhyun, semua ranting dan duri bunga disana menyayat tangan dan kakimu. Kalau kau ingin merintih keluarkan saja." Ujar Chanyeol merasa khawatir akan kekasihnya yang selalu _menahan _sakitnya.

Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, "Apakah sakit yang seperti ini memang sangat sakit sehingga harus meringis?" Dengan otomatis gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang sedang membuka salah satu kertas plaster luka itu terhenti mendengar pertanyaan tak biasa namun bernada polos dari kekasihnya.

"...Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, merasa tak yakin akan pendengarannya tadi.

"Aku tadi bertanya, apa sakit yang seperti ini harusnya disebut sakit sekali sampai harus meringis? Aku bingung karena menurutku ini tak terlalu sakit." Ungkap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun terdiam lama dibuatnya, sambil memandang wajah Baekhyun yang menampilkan ekspresi polos dan jujur tanpa rekayasa. Kalau dipikir lagi, setelah kejadian di padang bunga sore tadi, Baekhyun bahkan langsung membuka seluruh bajunya dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh darah, menunggu Chanyeol selesai mandi sambil membersihkan sendiri makeup diwajahnya yang artinya tangan Baekhyun terkena alkohol yang terdapat di pembersih makeupnya, Baekhyun bahkan langsung mandi setelah Chanyeol dengan semua luka- luka dibadannya.

.

.

**Damm****it****!!**

.

.

Bagaimana Chanyeol masih setidakpeka ini bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi pada mereka berdua.

Dengan canggung Chanyeol membersihkan tenggorokannya, sebelum bertanya, "Lalu.. menurutmu, luka yang sakit itu yang seperti apa?" Tanya Chanyeol disertai hati yang nyilu, membayangkan versi sakit bagi Baekhyun itu seperti apa.

Baekhyun terdiam memikirkannya.

"Entahlah... Aku memang sering terluka luar seperti ini, karena itulah aku menjadi terbiasa. Tapi bila harus mengatakan luka apa yang menurutku sangat sakit dan sampai meringis dibuatnya, aku rasa **yang SunMi Noona lakukan padaku**, adalah luka yang paling sakit yang pernah aku rasakan." Jika saja dirinya tak menahan emosi didepan Baekhyun, maka Chanyeol pasti telah meremukkan botol alkohol pembersih luka yang sekarang berada di tangannya.

_"__SunMi, suatu saat aku akan membunuh wanita itu dengan tanganku sendiri__." _Bisik Chanyeol dalam hati.

Menutupi semua emosinya dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali membersihkan luka sayatan dan mengobati memar- memar di tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau bilang tadi, kau sering luka seperti ini? Setahuku Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun memiliki banyak bodyguard dan Maid yang menjaganya agar tetap aman. Jadi, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Chanyeol, mengalihkan pikirannya dari SunMi dan segala hal yang sudah wanita itu lakukan pada kekasihnya.

Tanpa Chanyeol duga, Baekhyun justru tersenyum. Sambil mengacak rambut Chanyeol dengan sayang. Sebelum memulai salah satu kisah hidupnya.

"Aku dulu tak selancar sekarang untuk berjalan tanpa menggunakan tongkat, Chan. Aku pernah menggunakan tongkat, saat aku kecil, dan sebenarnya... hari- hari itu tak terlalu menyenangkan untuk diingat. Dulu aku sering keluar Mansion, berjalan di beberapa pusat perbelanjaan yang sebenarnya adalah milikku, atau berjalan di sepanjang blok toko- toko di Gangnam yang sebenarnya seluruh gedung disitu adalah milikku. Aku hanya ingin merasakan berapakah luas dari kekayaanku ini, salah satu keinginan seorang anak kecil. Namun... yang aku terima justru orang- orang berbisik setelah melihatku, 'Cantik sekali, sayangnya buta.' , 'Anak kecil tadi itu buta ya?', dan hal- hal semacam itulah." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil menunduk.

"Aku tak sakit hati akan mereka yang menyebutku buta, toh hal itu memanglah kenyataannya. Namun rasanya sakit karena orang- orang itu mengatakannya dibelakangku sambil berbisik seperti itu." Chanyeol menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, menahan kekesalan hati pada orang- orang yang sudah menyinggung hati kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Terkadang ada beberapa 'orang baik' yang tiba- tiba datang lalu membantuku berjalan, jujur saja, aku menghargai kebaikan mereka, namun aku lebih menghargai lagi bila mereka meminta izin terlebih dahulu untuk menyentuh diriku. Meski saat itu aku adalah anak kecil penyandang disabilitas, bukan berarti mereka bebas menyentuh orang asing sesuka mereka meski tujuannya baik." Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Aku hanyalah buta, namun tidak tuli, aku dapat mendengar mereka semua yang membicarakanku dibelakang seperti itu. Aku hanyalah buta bukan bodoh sehingga tak tahu tata krama untuk tahu apa itu personal space. Aku rasa mulai saat itulah, aku mulai belajar untuk menggunakan panca indraku yang lain agar menjadi lebih peka. Aku menghapal letak suatu tempat dan suatu benda bila dimanapun aku berada. Aku menghapal suara dan aroma orang lain. Aku mencoba untuk peka akan arah kanan dan kiri, timur, barat, utara, dan selatan. Sehingga aku tak perlu berjalan menggunakan tongkat lagi." Baekhyun menunduk, mengarahkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol yang sedang duduk pada lantai didepannya. Lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Dan itu tak mudah Chanyeol. Perlu waktu, kedisiplinan, dan kerja keras. Minggu- minggu awal aku sangat sering menabrak vas- vas bunga yang di pajang di sepanjang lorong Mansion, dan itulah alasannya aku tak merasakan sakit lagi saat kau mengobati lukaku.. aku terlampau sering mendapat luka lecet kecil dan remeh seperti ini, sudah terbiasa. Aku sering tersesat di Mansionku sendiri dan dulu Mansion Byun setiap ruangannya masih kedap suara, sehingga sulit sekali mencari bantuan pada seseorang bila aku sudah terkunci pada suatu ruangan. Aku juga beberapa kali hampir jatuh saat turun tangga karena dulu kamar dan kantorku berada di lantai 2, saat itu aku tak ingin mengusik kamar _bekas _orang tuaku di lantai 1 Mansion."

Chanyeol diam mendengarkan semuanya.

"Jadi, karena itulah sekarang kamarmu di lantai dasar, seluruh dinding dibagian- bagian Mansion memang berwarna sama namun memiliki pola wallpaper yang berbeda, tata letak semua benda di setiap lorong dan ruangan selalu ditaruh pada satu sisi saja, serta Mansion Byun yang sangat mewah namun justru tak kedap suara. Semua itu di atur saat dirimu masih kecil, bukan sejak awal seperti itu. Serta CCTV disetiap ruangan kecuali kamar dan kamar mandi, namun ada sensor panas dikamarmu bahkan kamar mandi, itu agar tak terlalu sulit mencarimu bila saja kau menghilang dan tersesat di Mansionmu sendiri." Simpul Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui. Chanyeol ikut mengangguk, lalu kembali menempeli jari Baekhyun dengan beberapa plaster luka.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras sekali untuk sampai pada posisimu sekarang, aku akui itu Baekhyun. Kau mendapat respekku." Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman lembut pada kekasihnya, dan seperti sudah memiliki telepati, bahkan tanpa melihatnya, Baekhyun membalas senyuman itu.

"Kau juga sudah bekerja keras selama ini Chanyeol, pasti hidupmu selama ini juga tak mudah. Kau juga mendapat respekku." Ujar Baekhyun yang menciptakan senyuman yang semakin lebar dibibir Chanyeol.

Menit- menit selanjutnya kembali diisi dengan hening, Chanyeol sibuk mengolesi memar di kaki dan tangan Baekhyun dengan obat salep.

"Baekhyunah, maaf bila aku bertanya seperti ini, bukan berarti aku tak mensyukuri dirimu apa adanya sekarang. Bagiku kau sudah sempurna lahir batin. Tapi, apakah kau memang sungguh tak bisa mengoperasi matamu atau menerima pendonor mata?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan suara yang sama sekali tak terdengar berniat menyinggung itu memecah keheningan.

Namun ekspresi kosong dan tegang Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol langsung menyesal didetik setelah dirinya bertanya. Dalam hati menggerutu akan ketidakpekaannya dan kebodohannya dalam mencari pertanyaan.

"Ka-Kalau kau tak mau tak usah di jawab." Ujar Chanyeol gugup dan canggung.

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali, lalu tersadar dirinya telah membuat Chanyeol merasa tak nyaman, "Oh ya Tuhan, tidak tidak tidak.. bukan seperti itu, oh Chanyeolku, maafkan aku membuatmu merasa tak nyaman seperti ini. Tenang saja aku sama sekali tak tersinggung akan pertanyaanmu." Baekhyun mengatakan seluruh kalimat itu dengan amat sangat cepat sambil meraih kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya yang masih belum di plaster semua lukanya.

Chanyeol menutup matanya sebentar menikmati elusan jari lentik Baekhyun pada pipinya. Dan selanjutnya membuka mata untuk menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya. _Tadi itu ekspresi yang sama, dengan ekspresi yang Baekhyun tampilkan saat baru saja keluar dari kamar hotel Chen dan Xiumin di hari Xiumin sakit._

Chanyeol menghela napas.

_"Ada hal lain yang disembunyikannya lagi selain fakta tentang orangtua kami ternyata. Pacarku ini memang seperti bawang, dibuka dan dibuka berapa kalipun tak akan habis- habis rahasianya. Dan seperti membuka bawang, semua rahasia yang di buka itu mengundang air mata."_

"Baekhyunku, bisakah kau beritahu aku, kenapa kau tak mengoperasi matamu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serius.

Terlihat Baekhyun mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana kedua tangan Baekhyun secara perlahan menjauhi wajah Chanyeol serta mulai meremas ujung bajunya dengan gelisah.

Chanyeol mulai merasakan sesak.

_"Apapun alasannya, sudah pasti hal itu ada hubungannya denganku." _Simpul Chanyeol setelah membaca gelagat Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin mudah dibaca.

"Tak apa, jangan dipaksakan, kita lupakan saja." Ujar Chanyeol lembut sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menenangkan si mungil.

Terlihat Baekhyun menghela napas beberapa kali, dan dapat Chanyeol rasakan tangan Baekhyun terasa mendingin, serta wajah sang kekasih yang mulai memucat. Rona merah yang awalnya menghiasi pipi mochi kekasihnya mulai memudar.

_Kekasihnya tengah ketakutan._

Dengan sigap Chanyeol langsung berdiri, dan menaiki ranjang mereka dan duduk disana. Kemudian menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, hanya cara inilah yang paling cepat dan ampuh untuk menenangkan Baekhyun. Dan lihatlah, sungguh bekerja, beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun sudah mulai relaks dan tenang.

"Tak apa... tak usah kau paksa untuk diceritakan." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara menenangkan.

Dengan beberapa masalah yang selama ini mereka hadapi, sepertinya memang berpengaruh pada hubungan keduanya. Menjadi lebih dekat, dan juga... lebih mengerti satu sama lain. Chanyeol juga menjadi lebih terbiasa dengan Baekhyun yang rumit dan banyak rahasia, tak merasa gelisah lagi akan kenyataan dirinya tak diberitahukan apakah isi rahasia itu.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Menyamankan dirinya dalam hangatnya kungkungan tubuh sang kekasih. Dan berharap dapat terus merasakan kenyamanan sederhana namun tak ternilai harganya ini.

Sungguh berharap.

Baekhyun amat sangat berharap, dapat terus memeluk Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Baekhyunah.." Chanyeol memanggil namanya, dan Baekhyun pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Terdengar helaan napas dari Chanyeol beberapa kali. Namun bukannya sambungan kata Chanyeol yang Baekhyun dapatkan, justru sebuah usapan di belakang punggungnyalah yang Baekhyun rasakan. Membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar menutup matanya, dengan perlahan namun pasti menghampiri kantuknya.

"Baekhyun..." Sekali lagi Chanyeol memanggil nama kekasihnya.

"Humm." Kali ini Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan gumaman pelan.

Lalu, berbarengan dengan hilangnya elusan menenangkan dipunggungnya. Hilangnya pelukan hangat Chanyeol. Dan hilangnya suara hangat nan ramah yang biasa terdengar dari Chanyeol.

Dengan amat sangat datar Chanyeol mengatakan.

**_"Baek, ayo kita akhiri. Hubungan kita."_**

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah duduk sendirian di toko es krim Kakek Heechul, sambil memakan es krim rasa stroberi kesukaannya. Mengabaikan ramainya bodyguard miliknya di luar toko, yang sedari tadi sibuk mengkoordinasikan seluruh toko es krim ini dan jalanan disekitarnya agar tak ada orang lain yang mengganggu sang Tuan Muda, Baekhyun dengan tenangnya menyendok setiap suapan salah satu makanan kesukaannya ini. Sambil terus mengulang perkataan Chanyeol tadi. Kata demi kata dari sang _mantan kekasih._

_"Aku bukannya tak mencintaimu lagi. Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Namun aku tak dapat bersamamu lagi Baekhyun. Dan jika hubungan ini terus dilanjutkan, semakin lama justru semakin tak baik untuk kita, terutama untukmu. Akhirnya kau akan bersama diriku yang **sudah menjadi terpaksa **untuk bersamamu, dan aku tak ingin seperti itu. Aku tak ingin kau merasakan itu. Aku juga tak ingin aku merasa hubungan ini adalah keterpaksaan. Dan sebelum hubungan ini berubah menjadi keterpaksaan, aku ingin lebih dahulu mengakhirinya."_

_"Bohong bila aku bilang aku baik- baik saja setelah mengetahui bahwa kematian orang tuamu dan hilangnya penglihatanmu disebabkan oleh Ayahku. Dia Ayahku Baekhyun, meski bagaimanapun aku memungkirinya. Namun tetap saja kenyataannya begitu. **Dan sekarang, aku tak ingin memungkiri kenyataan. Baekhyun... aku tak ingin kau berpacaran dengan pria yang setengah jadi sepertiku. Semakin aku mengenalmu semakin aku tahu, kau sudah amat sangat matang. Kau sudah berdamai dengan masa lalumu, kau bahkan sudah menerima dan memaafkan Ayahku. Namun aku tidak Baekhyun, aku masih terkurung dalam masa laluku. Aku belum menerima kesalahan Ayahku, kematian Ibuku, aku bahkan belum menerima keberadaan diriku sendiri. Dan sekarang aku ingin memperbaiki itu, dan langkah pertamanya adalah... aku, harus kembali pada Ayahku. Dan aku harus kembali, menjadi Park Chanyeol putranya Park Sungjin.**_ _Meski kau mengatakan bahwa kau tetap akan menerimaku, tapi masalahnya disini, diriku sendirilah yang tak bisa menerima diriku yang seperti ini untukmu. Aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan diriku yang tetap menjadi kekasihmu disaat diriku ingin berdamai dengan Ayahku, seseorang yang telah membuatmu buta."_

_"Sekarang aku paham, alasan kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku. Karena semua hal itu memang berhubungan denganku, kau pasti sudah banyak berkorban dan berjuang untukku selama ini. **Namun aku tak pernah berjuang untukmu, aku bahkan belum tuntas berjuang untuk diriku sendiri.**__"_

_"Kau kekasihku Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa aku justru selalu minder padamu?"_

_"**A****ku tebak, kau sulit mengatakan mengapa dirimu tak mengoperasi matamu, itu juga karena aku.**__ Entah apa alasan yang berhubungan denganku, hingga kau membuat keputusan itu. Meski itu keputusanmu sendiri, namun aku tetap merasa andil dalam membuatmu terus menjadi buta, karena kau buta demi aku. Jadi, kau buta karena Ayahku, dan sekarang kau buta demi aku. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun, mana ada orang didunia ini yang sanggup menerima kenyataan itu."_

_"Untuk apa kita terus mencintai jika yang terus dirugikan adalah salah satu pihak, yaitu dirimu. Untuk apa kita menjadi sepasang kekasih jika kenyataannya kau selalu menjadikan dirimu sebagai penompang hidupku dan tameng yang menjagaku dari rasa sakit. Hubungan ini mulai tak sehat untukmu Baekhyun. Karena aku yang masih belum kuat ini, kau jadi terus melindungiku. Aku tak ingin hal ini terus berlanjut. Karena bila ini terus terjadi, aku bukan hanya akan kehilangan cintamu. Aku juga akan kehilanganmu**, secara harfiah**. Aku tak suka kau yang selalu berkorban harta dan nyawa untukku. Aku tak mau itu. Aku tak mau bersamamu bila aku tahu bahwa ada kemungkinan kau bahkan mau mati demi aku."_

_"Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah sudi mengakhiri hubungan ini. Karena itulah aku yang akan mengakhirinya. Ayo kita berpisah Baekhyun. Ayo kita mulai dan lanjutkan lagi hidup kita tanpa satu sama lain. Kita perbaiki masing- masing kekurangan dan kesalahan kita yang selama ini kita hindari. Kau harus mengoperasi matamu, dengan begitu kau akan menjadi seorang CEO yang lebih kuat lagi. Tak akan ada lagi aku sebagai penghalangmu."_

_"Dan aku, aku akan kembali pada Ayahku. Aku sekarang tahu kenapa dia selama ini bersikap tak acuh padaku. Hal itu memberikanku celah untuk memulai perbaikan hubungan kami. Walau bagaimanapun kami adalah Ayah dan Anak. Aku harus memperbaiki hubungan kami Baek, karena dari situlah dimulainya aku bisa memperbaiki diriku sendiri."_

_"Semua orang mengatakan aku adalah musisi berbakat. Namun aku justru berjuang selama 2 tahun pada puluhan audisi dan terus gagal. Ternyata bukan bakatku yang menjadi masalah, namun diriku. Hatiku. Jiwaku. Sedangkan musik berasal dari hati dan jiwa. Hatiku yang terus merasa sakit dan jiwaku yang kosong membuat musikku tak nyaman didengarkan oleh orang lain. Membuat pesonaku tertahan oleh lukaku sendiri. Aku adalah pemusik cengeng. Alasan selama ini laguku membaik juga karena dirimu, sekali lagi, aku **menggunakan****mu **sebagai pelengkap sisi diriku yang kurang."_

**_"Baekhyun, akulah si cacat dalam hubungan ini."_**

_"Dan kau mencintai seluruh kekuranganku. Hal itulah yang membuatku tersiksa, karena aku tak bisa lagi dengan bangga mengatakan **bahwa aku juga mencintaimu **dengan tanpa rasa bersalah dan tanpa merasa bahwa aku memanfaatkanmu. AKU MENGORBANKANMU. Aku merasa bersalah karena aku mencintaimu. **Cintaku tak berubah, namun dirikulah yang berubah.** Aku telah tersadar. Aku lemah. Dan aku menjadi kelemahan kekasihku sendiri. **Kekasihku yang sempurna memiliki satu kekurangan, yaitu mencintaiku.**"_

_"Selama ini aku adalah seorang pengecut yang bukan hanya kabur dari rumah namun juga kabur dari masalahku. Lalu menjadikan dirimu sebagai tempat singgahku. **Aku tak mau seperti itu lagi Baekhyun. Aku tak mau kau hanya sekedar tempat singgah. Aku ingin kita bisa bersama saat aku yakin bahwa dirimu adalah rumahku. Aku bahkan ingin bahwa akulah si rumahmu, aku yang melindungimu, bukan sebaliknya. Aku tak ingin bersamamu sambil merasa ragu dan terpaksa. Karena kau terlalu berharga untuk di perlakukan begitu."**_

_"Aku rasa ini semua adalah kalimat- kalimat paling berantakan yang pernah aku katakan seumur hidupku. Namun aku berharap kau mengerti apa yang ingin aku sampaikan. Aku tak ingin bersamamu dengan diriku yang tak bisa dibanggakan ini. Aku bahkan terus berlindung padamu seperti ini. Aku ingin bersamamu disaat aku telah berdiri tegak dengan kakiku sendiri, aku telah lebih kuat dari sekarang hingga dapat melindungi diriku sendiri dan melindungimu, dan dapat dengan lantang serta percaya diri mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu."_

_"Aku ingin bersamamu. Disaat aku, sudah tidak minder lagi."_

Baekhyun menghela napas. Sebelum akhirnya lelehan air mata menuruni kedua pipinya secara perlahan. Dan tanpa menghiraukan itu, Baekhyun terus memakan es krimnya dengan tenang.

"Setahun yang lalu saat kau pertama kali datang ke sini. Kau bahkan tak berani masuk karena kau datang sendiri. Kau terus berdiam diri didepan toko dan membuat jalanan heboh seperti sekarang karena semua pengawalmu." Baekhyun mendongak dari es krimnya, dari suara sepuh itu Baekhyun tahu, ini adalah Kakek Heechul yang sedang mengajaknya bicara.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada orang tua itu.

"Tentu saja saya tak berani masuk sendirian ke tempat ini. Saya harus membawa pasangan saya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

Kakek Heechul menghela napas melihat ekspresi suram Baekhyun.

"Alasan yang membuatku selalu mengingat karakteristik wajah dan selera es krim keluarga **Byun **secara turun- temurun, itu semua karena tradisi aneh kalian di toko es krimku ini." Terang Kakek Heechul dan Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Sungguh tradisi yang aneh namun manis. Bukankah keluarga saya sungguh romantis Kakek." Baekhyun bergurau pada orang tua didepannya, dan andaikan wajah Baekhyun tak bersimbah air mata mungkin saja Kakek Heechul akan tertawa dengan gurauannya.

"Melihat kau yang datang sendiri ke sini malam ini. Apakah itu artinya kau akhirnya menghentikan _tradisi _keluargamu? Kau gagal untuk bersama pria itu?" Tanya Kakek Heechul.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar.

Kemudian terlihat Tuan Muda itu mengusap seluruh air mata yang ada dipipinya. Baekhyun beranjak berdiri, sambil menghadap kepada Kakek Heechul, Baekhyun meraih sesuatu dari kantung celana setelan mahalnya.

"Maafkan saya, tapi.. selama kedai es krim ini berdiri, maka tradisi keluarga Byun yang satu ini akan terus berlanjut. Kakek, saya titip ini. Berikan pada seorang pria tinggi dengan suara berat dan beraroma hangat seperti kayu manis, dan dia akan memesan es krim rasa kesukaan Byun. Saat dia datang kesini dan bila dia terlihat seperti berencana kembali pada saya maka berikan ini padanya."

"Namun, bila dia datang kesini dengan hati telah milik orang lain serta Kakek tahu dia tak akan kembali pada saya, maka buang saja."

"Saya ingin berpamitan Kakek, saya akan berangkat ke Seoul malam ini juga dan kemungkinan akan lama sekali baru bisa berkunjung ke kedai ini lagi, ingat ya Kakek.. nama saya bagian belakangnya Hyun. Baekhyun. Maaf sudah membuat Kakek menunda waktu tutup dan tadi telah mengusir semua pelanggan milik Kakek. Saya akan mengganti kerugiannya. Selamat Malam." Baekhyun menyerahkan _titipa__nnya _pada Kakek Heechul, dan Kakek tua itu menerimanya tanpa protes sama sekali.

Dan kemudian terdengar bunyi lonceng dari pintu kedai, menandakan bahwa Baekhyun telah pergi dari toko es krim kesukaannya itu.

Menyisakan Kakek Heechul yang memandang titipan yang Baekhyun tinggalkan. Kakek Heechul memandang **kotak cincin itu dengan tatapan sayu**.

_"Tradisi Keluarga Byun dari generasi ke generasi, bersamaan dengan keluargaku yang menjaga kedai ini dari generasi- ke generasi adalah... **Membawa orang yang telah mereka putuskan untuk menghabiskan seumur hidup bersama, dan melamarnya di Kedai Es Krim ini.**__" Gumam Kakek Heechul sambil memandang kotak cincin ditangannya._

Kakek Heechul menghela napas.

"Kau sudah merusak tradisi keluargamu Baekhyun. Harusnya kau langsung melamarnya dikali pertama kau membawanya ke sini. Apa sebenarnya alasan yang membuatmu menahan diri dan tidak mengeluarkan kotak cantik ini dari kantungmu, saat kau membawa pria tinggi beraura hangat dan polos itu kesini hari itu."

Sekali lagi Kakek Heechul menghela napas.

"Hahh.. sudahlah, aku tak akan bisa paham pemikiran anak muda zaman sekarang." Ujarnya lalu Kakek itu terkekeh ringan sambil meletakkan kotak cincin yang Baekhyun titipkan itu di salah satu laci meja kasir.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain, Chanyeol masih di BB Hotel, dirinya berdiam diri sambil melamun di salah satu meja restoran hotel. Semua pegawai hotel menatapnya dalam diam dan sesekali berbisik. Dan berjarak beberapa meter dari Chanyeol, Kai bersama Saudara Kembar Do menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Mereka tak putus karena aku kan?" Tanya Kyungsoon datar tanpa dosa, dan sukses mendapatkan delikan dari Kai dan jitakan dari Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja kau adalah salah satu penyebabnya, itu tak perlu di pertanyakan lagi." Kyungsoo berujar kesal, dan Kyungsoon membalasnya dengan rengutan kesal.

"Huh!" Kyungsoon mendengus kesal.

"Hei kau mau kemana?!!" Teriak Kyungsoo panik saat Kyungsoon mulai berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak bergeming meski Kyungsoon telah berdiri disampingnya yang tengah duduk disalah satu meja restoran BB Hotel ini. Dan Kyungsoon memandang pria itu dengan wajah datar. Jujur saja, Kyungsoon tetap tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Dan sepertinya mereka memang tak akan pernah cocok.

"Ini." Ujar Kyungsoon, sambil meletakkan selembar foto diatas meja, tepat didepan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berkedip pelan melihat foto itu.

Dalam satu lembar itu, tersimpan potret Baekhyun yang tengah mendengarkan salah satu rekorder milik Chanyeol ditelinganya. Baekhyun tampak sangat indah di foto itu, dengan kemeja putih dan celana bahannya, Baekhyun tampak lebih relaks dilihat bagaimana blazer yang telah Baekhyun lepaskan dan tergeletak di samping sang Tuan Muda.

Wajah Baekhyun di foto itu tentu tak diragukan lagi sangatlah cantik. Namun yang menjadi menarik disini adalah, bagaimana Baekhyun tersenyum sungguh hangat bahkan disaat wajah cantiknya itu kentara sekali sudah menggambarkan kata lelah.

Dan yang membuat Chanyeol merasakan sebuah nostalgia yang menohok jantungnya adalah, dimana background foto ini di ambil. Bagian paling belakang perpustakaan, dinding kaca yang memenuhi dari langit- langit sampai lantai. Terdapat Baekhyun yang tengah bersandar pada dinding kaca itu, dan duduk tanpa beralaskan apapun di lantai marmernya. Di hiasi sinar mentari hangat dari kaca dibelakangnya, Baekhyun tampak sangat bercahaya.

"Kau telah mengingkari janjimu padanya. Kau telah berjanji untuk tak pernah meninggalkan dia." Ujar Kyungsoon dengan nada dingin.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan getir sambil dengan tangan bergetar meraih foto didepannya.

"Kau benar.. Aku selama ini hanya selalu memberikannya janji dan kata- kata kosong." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara yang lemah sekali.

"Pesawat Tuan Muda sudah berangkat beberapa menit lalu. Semuanya tampak tak tega untuk mengatakannya padamu." Ujar Kyungsoon sekali lagi dengan suara dinginnya.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, sibuk memandang kosong selembar foto ditangannya. Membuat Kyungsoon menghela napas melihat itu.

"Ambil saja foto itu. Tenang saja, _koleksiku _banyak." Ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Kyungsoon kembali berbalik.

"Park Chanyeol.." Panggil Kyungsoon dan Chanyeol menoleh dibuatnya.

"Aku akan ke London setelah ini dan kuliah Fotografi disana, dan tak akan bisa bertemu denganmu ataupun Tuan Byun untuk waktu yang lama. Jujur saja aku masih menyukai Tuan Byun, terlepas dari obsesi dan cinta tak sehatku, bukan berarti tak ada kata suka didalamnya. Aku tak memerlukan izinmu untuk hal ini, tapi.. bila setelah aku kembali ke Korea nanti dan Tuan Byun masih _sendiri. _Maka saat itu tanpa ragu aku akan mendekatinya. Baiklah, aku hanya mengatakannya saja." Kyungsoon mengatakan itu semua dengan suara yang dingin dan datar, sepertinya beginilah sifat gadis ini tanpa topeng yang selama ini dipakainya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kepada gadis itu, dan Kyungsoon hanya memandangnya datar, tak repot sama sekali untuk membalas senyum pada orang yang tak disukainya.

"Jadi ini, permintaan maafmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melambaikan foto Baekhyun di tangannya.

Kyungsoon mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Aku memberi judul foto itu dengan nama,_'__Wait'_. Itu di ambil saat dia kelelahan bekerja dan akhirnya menunggumu di perpustakaan padahal dia tahu kau tak mungkin datang karena sedang latihan persiapan debut. Dia menunggumu sambil mendengarkan rekorder yang berisi suaramu berulang- ulang. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bagaimana rupa Tuan Muda saat sedang menunggumu. Meski kita berdua tahu, versi aslinya memiliki keindahan yang lebih tak tertahankan daripada didalam foto." Jelas Kyungsoon.

Chanyeol tersenyum getir menatap tampilan Baekhyun di selembar foto ditangannya.

"Pantas saja kau ketagihan memotret dia." Gumam Chanyeol yang masih dapat Kyungsoon dengar.

"Terima Kasih sudah mengerti." Jawab Kyungsoon penuh sarkasme.

"Kau benar... aku telah melanggar semua janji manis yang selama ini aku lontarkan dengan begitu mudah padanya." Gumam Chanyeol lirih.

"Tapi aku tak menyesal. Ini lebih baik daripada aku menjadi kelemahan kekasihku sendiri."

"Hubungan kami ataupun cinta kami tak salah. Namun waktulah yang kurang tepat. Kami perlu waktu, untuk berbenah diri tanpa satu sama lain. Karena, bila dua sepatu rusak berjalan bersama- sama, tak akan memberikan apa- apa selain luka sepanjang apapun langkah yang sudah di ambil. Yang kami berdua perlukan sekarang adalah memperbaiki dulu sepatu itu satu- satu, sendiri- sendiri... dan saat sepatu itu telah baik dan sama bagusnya, saat itulah baru kami dapat memulai langkah baru." Chanyeol tanpa sadar menerangkan itu semua ke orang terakhir yang dirinya duga dapat mendengarkan curhatnya.

Kyungsoon tersenyum licik.

"Kenapa repot sekali? Tuan Byun tinggal mendapatkan sepatu baru. Lihatlah, tepat ada disini." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat betapa percaya diri dan cantiknya Kyungsoon saat mengibaskan rambutnya sambil mengatakan itu.

Chanyeol terlihat mengusap wajahnya, terlihat seperti mengusap wajah untuk menghilangkan wajah frustasi. Kemudian pria tinggi itu beranjak dari kursi, untuk berdiri di depan gadis yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi saingan sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya.

Chanyeol mengacak rambut Kyungsoon dengan gemas.

"Semoga beruntung untuk studymu. Namun aku tak bisa mengatakan semoga beruntung untuk ambisimu pada Baekhyun. Coba saja, biar kau sadar bagaimana hal itu terasa mustahil. Do Kyungsoon, aku hanya memutuskan hubungan kami. Bukan cinta kami. Bye.. aku harus bersiap untuk kembali ke Seoul pagi nanti." Kyungsoon berdelik ke arah Chanyeol yang telah berlalu pergi.

Sambil memperbaiki rambutnya yang telah acak- acakan gadis itu menyumpah serapah.

Lalu tiba- tiba saja gerakan tangan Kyungsoon berhenti. Merasakan lembab di rambutnya. Membuat gadis itu tertegun.

"Dia mengusap rambutku dengan tangan yang basah? Oh. Jadi dia tadi mengusap wajahnya agar aku tak sadar bahwa dia sedang menangis."

.

.

.

**_"Baiklah Chanyeol, ayo kita akhiri hubungan ini. Namun satu permintaanku, saat kau merasa lelah akan segalanya, merasa perlu pegangan, ataupun merasa perlu seseorang, maka datanglah ke Toko Es Krim Kakek Heechul. Bilang padanya, kau memesan es krim kesukaan Tuan Muda Byun."_**

.

.

Kenapa tak ada yang tahu?

Bahwa dari awal, tujuan Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol dan seluruh sahabat serta pegawainya ke pulau Jeju ini, karena dirinya akan membuat keputusan yang akan mengubah hidupnya. Dari awal perjalanan ke Pulau Jeju, Baekhyun sudah bersiap, untuk mengikat Chanyeol menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Namun dirinya mengurungkan niat untuk melamar Chanyeol, saat tahu bahwa situasi Chen dan Xiumin yang tengah tak baik saat itu. Dirinya tak ingin bahagia sendiri disaat yang lainnya sedang tak bahagia.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

AN : Penasaran deh, gimana cerita ini misalnya Baekhyun egois sedikit, misalnya dia langsung aja ngelamar Chanyeol dihari mereka pertama kali ke toko es krim itu.


	34. Chapter XXXII C : Lover Baekhyun

Read My Music By GoodMornaing

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 32 C : Lover Baekhyun

.

.

.

**Musim Semi, 2011**

Ini adalah salah satu momen tak tertulis.

Jauh sebelum keluarga besar Mansion Byun berangkat ke pulau Jeju. Jauh sebelum segala kejadian yang tak mengenakkan yang sudah terjadi. Bahkan sebelum Baekhyun ditinggalkan Chanyeol yang pergi untuk menjalani latihan intensif persiapan debutnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bahkan baru saja mendapatkan gelar sepasang kekasih.

Ini adalah saat semuanya terasa baik- baik saja.

Di saat, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih bersama.

Hanya ada Baekhyun yang selalu bekerja di Mansion Byun dengan damai. Menunggu Chanyeol yang akan selalu datang pada pukul 7 malam dengan tubuh berkeringat setelah latihan.

Dan setelah hari yang melelahkan, keduanya akan bertemu di tempat biasa. Perpustakaan.

.

.

**Musim Semi, 2011**

**Perpustakaan Mansion Byun**

"Akh.. Jangan Chan.. Astaga! Hentikan Yeol! Ahahahahaha.." Baekhyun terus tersentak merasakan jari Chanyeol yang menusuk- nusuk pinggangnya.

Mengindahkan rengekan tak terima Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru semakin semangat menggelitiki pinggang kekasihnya. Membuat Baekhyun tertawa geli sampai menjatuhkan buku braillenya, di sertai dengan tubuh yang sudah tertidur dilantai disertai guncangan tawa renyah yang terdengar bahagia sekali. Chanyeol ikut tertawa sambil menggeliti Baekhyun.

"Ahahaha.. Astaga hentikan.." Baekhyun sudah menangis sekarang, terlalu banyak tertawa.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya. Puas sekali sudah mengerjai Baekhyun.

"Baiklah.. Apa yang kau inginkan heh?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya, kemudian kembali mendudukan dirinya dilantai marmer dingin perpustakaan miliknya ini, dan bersandar pada dinding kaca dibelakangnya. Tempat kesukaan Baekhyun saat membaca.

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru merebahkan dirinya dilantai, dan menjadikan paha Baekhyun sebagai bantalnya. Baekhyun tersenyum merasakan itu, kemudian meletakkan salah satu telapak tangannya pada mata Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol terasa sembab ditangan Baekhyun.

"Ada masalah?" Si peka Baekhyunpun langsung bertanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku tak akan bicara denganmu selama 24 jam bila kau tak mengatakan penyebab matamu menjadi sembab seperti ini. Bicaralah, dasar anak cengeng." Ancam Baekhyun.

Sejujurnya ancaman Baekhyun sungguh lucu namun di saat bersamaan juga kejam, bagaimana Baekhyun memanfaatkan ketidaksukaan Chanyeol akan gambaran _diabaikan _oleh Baekhyun sebagai ancaman agar pria itu mau bercerita. Terkadang berpacaran dengan pria pintar tak enak juga.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal mendengarnya, namun tetap saja diam. Justru menarik telapak tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari matanya, lalu mengarahkan telapak tangan itu ke bibirnya, mengecupnya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menarik seluruh lengan Baekhyun dan kemudian memeluknya. Menjadikan tangan ranting Baekhyun seolah- olah itu adalah guling ternyaman di dunia.

Baekhyun merasakan semua itu dalam diam.

"Latihan hari ini berat?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan, berusaha menebak apakah yang sudah terjadi pada kekasihnya ini.

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol. Singkat, padat, namun tak jelas.

"Lalu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, yang mana sekarang Tuan Muda ini penasaran sekali akan alasan mengapakah kekasihnya diam sekali hari ini.

"Hari ini aku latihan dance bersama Pelatih Kai." Baekhyun diam mendengarkan Chanyeol yang akhirnya mulai bercerita.

Namun setelahnya Chanyeol justru terdiam, tak melanjutkan ceritanya. Baekhyun menghela napas sabar. "Ada apa hem? Kau dimarahi Pelatih Kai lagi?" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Lalu?" Tuntut Baekhyun.

"Aku tak sengaja melihat isi tas milik Pelatih Kai tadi." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dan apakah sesuatu di dalamnya membuatmu sedih?" Tanyanya lembut.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Baekhyun. Membuat sang kekasih otomatis tertarik mendekat. "Ada kotak hadiah di dalamnya. Saat aku bertanya itu apa, kata Pelatih Kai, hadiah itu untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menang posisi satu di chart lagi." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada merajuk.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengerti, "Kau iri dengan prestasi Kyungsoo? Tenanglah, kau pasti bisa mencapai hal yang sama suatu hari nanti." Ujar Baekhyun menenangkan.

Chanyeol merengut, "Bukan itu Baek." Ujarnya kesal, membuat kerutan di dahi Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu sedih hem?" Tanyanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Melihat itu, membuatku merasa, selama ini aku tak pernah memberikan apa- apa untukmu. Aku tak pernah memberikanmu hadiah. Aku terlalu miskin untuk membelikanmu barang- barang mahal atau mengajakmu ke tempat- tempat menakjubkan. Karena uang saku trainee hanya sedikit, aku jadi tak bisa membelikan sesuatu untukmu. Aku bahkan tinggal dan makan di rumahmu sekarang. Aku juga menjadi trainee di agensi milikmu, jadi secara tak langsung aku di gaji olehmu. Aku hanya beban untukmu. Bukankah aku benar-benar kekasih yang tak berguna?"

Baekhyun diam mendengarkan semuanya.

"Bukankah aku memang kekasih yang tak berguna Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan suara sedih.

"Kau memang tak berguna." Jawab Baekhyun dengan tega sekali.

Chanyeol tambah merengut namun menerima kejujuran kekasihnya, "Sudah aku duga itu benar." Ujarnya dengan suara pahit.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli mendengarnya, "Tapi bukan berarti kau tak berharga Chan." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara pelan, kemudian menunduk, seraya melingkarkan tangan kirinya yang bebas dari pelukan Chanyeol itu pada bahu si pria tinggi, di ikuti dengan Baekhyun yang meletakkan kepalanya pada kepala Chanyeol yang berada dipangkuan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol diam merasakan Baekhyun yang memeluknya.

"Jangan sedih dan merasa terbebani hanya karena aku memanjakanmu. Sejujurnya aku bahkan ingin membelikanmu rumah sendiri, membelikanmu banyak baju bermerk, membelikanmu mobil mewah dan banyak hal mewah lainnya, dan bahkan aku ingin memberikanmu kartu hitam tanpa batas angka itu. Aku sangat ingin kau merasakan kemewahan yang selama ini tak pernah kau rasakan. Tapi aku menahan diriku. Meski aku sangat ingin, aku sekuat tenaga tetap menahan diriku. Karena aku tahu, kau pasti tak akan senang menerima perhatian yang seperti itu." Ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, menyetujui bahwa dirinya tak suka diberikan perhatian yang seperti itu. Terasa salah meski bila Baekhyun sendiri yang memberikannya, bukan Chanyeol yang meminta. Entah mengapa tetap saja terasa salah.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Bersiap memberikan kata- kata yang dapat membangun kembali semangat dan kepercayaan diri dari kekasihnya yang mudah minder ini.

Terkadang Baekhyun merasa sedikit frustasi akan Chanyeol yang mudah sekali lupa tentang betapa berharga dirinya bagi Baekhyun.

"Dengar ini Chan." Mulai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun diam memfokuskan perhatiannya.

"Aku hanya memerlukan satu orang Chan. Satu orang saja, yang memikirkan diriku lebih daripada memikirkan dirinya sendiri, dan membuatku memikirkan orang tersebut lebih daripada diriku sendiri. Seseorang yang akan selalu menemaniku. Kau tak punya gambaran bagaimana sulitnya bagiku mencari orang seperti itu didunia ini. Dengan hanya kau terus berada disisiku, maka kau sudah memberikan segalanya yang aku inginkan. Ini bukanlah kata- kata manis saja Chan. Dirimu sungguh merupakan harta termahal yang aku miliki sekarang. Kau adalah seorang teman."

**"Saat kau kaya, harga teman itupun memang ikut menjadi mahal sesuai dengan isi dompetmu. Semakin kaya dirimu maka semakin mahal lah mereka. Mencari satu yang benar- benar tulus itu sulitnya sama seperti menambang sendiri sebuah permata."**

**"Dan sekarang, aku menemukanmu... permata yang benar- benar masih mentah dan belum di poles sama sekali. Kau tenang saja, bahkan sekarangpun kau sudah berharga. Kau permataku."**

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, dan Chanyeol juga tetap diam.

**"Setiap anak di dunia ini dilahirkan sebagai permata untuk orang- orang beruntung yang dapat melihat kilauannya bahkan sebelum permata itu berpoles dan berkilau. Dan aku melihatmu..."**

Baekhyun terkekeh sebentar, "Bukankah lucu aku mengucapkan kata itu padahal diriku sendiri tak bisa melihat?"

Chanyeol merengut, "Jangan menjadikan dirimu sendiri sebagai olokan untuk menghiburku." Ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, karena sesungguhnya tak terbiasa berkata- kata banyak dan manis. Lebih mudah menampilkan kasih sayang dalam bentuk perilaku saja, menurut Baekhyun.

"Intinya kau tak hanya seorang kekasih bagiku. Kau adalah teman hidupku, kau adalah teman jiwaku. Aku juga tak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama itu sungguh bisa terjadi, tapi... aku percaya bahwa didunia ini selalu ada dua orang yang di takdirkan bersama. Aku selalu berpikir, kau _terlahir_ untukku. Kau adalah milikku, kekasihku, teman hidupku, sekaligus teman jiwaku yang selalu membuatku bahagia hanya dengan keberadaanmu. Bagiku, keberadaan dirimu saja sudah cukup. Aku tak perlu hadiah Chan. Karena kaulah hadiahku."

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya, merasa lengan miliknya yang sedang dipeluk Chanyeol terasa basah.

_Chanyeol menangis_

Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Kau sudah paham sekarang?" Tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Intinya kau ingin bilang aku adalah teman _gratis _yang harganya murah dan tak perlu di bayar mahal- mahal." Ujar Chanyeol bercanda namun dengan suara sedikit serak.

"HEY!" Baekhyun berteriak tak terima disertai tawa.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa namun diiringi dengan sedikit isakan.

"Selama ini... Aku selalu berpikir akulah yang lebih mencintaimu, daripada kau yang mencintaiku." Ujar Chanyeol pelan, dengan suara serak.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Kau salah, akulah yang lebih mencintaimu." Ujarnya kemudian memberikan ciuman di pelipis Chanyeol, lalu bangkit dari posisinya yang tadi memeluk Chanyeol. Kembali menyandar pada dinding kaca dibelakangnya.

"Jangan coba- coba berpikir untuk lari dariku ya.." Ancam Baekhyun dengan suara jenaka.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kenapa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum ringan, "Karena aku tak bisa melihatmu. Aku tak bisa mengejarmu bila kau lari dariku. Paham itu? Berjanjilah kau tak akan pergi dariku." Chanyeol mengangguk.

**"Aku berjanji."** Ujar Chanyeol mantap.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun menggeleng. Baekhyun merengut dibuatnya.

"Makanlah, kau masih dalam masa trainee, perlu banyak tenaga. Dan aku tebak, kau bahkan belum mandi sekarang." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara yang sudah seperti seorang ibu mengomeli anaknya.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli, merasa bahagia akan perhatian kecil Baekhyun, terasa seperti seorang seorang Ibu, Kakak laki- laki, dan Kekasih disaat yang sama, "Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol main- main agar menjauh darinya. "Kau tanya aku tahu darimana?! Tentu saja dari badanmu yang bau ini, hush hush sana.. mandilah dulu baru dekat- dekat aku, kau bau keringat." Chanyeol tertawa dengan kepala yang telah terjatuh ke lantai, Baekhyun telah mendorong pria itu menjauh dari pangkuannya.

"Ayolah.. sebentar lagi." Ujar Chanyeol seraya kembali menjadikan paha Baekhyun sebagai bantal, disertai dengan kedua lengan kekarnya yang melingkari pinggang Baekhyun.

"Beratmu bertambah, banyak lemak di pinggangmu." Komentar Chanyeol dengan kejamnya membahas berat badan secara terang- terangan tanpa filter sama sekali, membuat sebuah perempatan siku- siku tercipta di dahi Baekhyun.

"Aku terlalu bahagia akhir- akhir ini. Dan makan terlalu banyak saat aku menunggumu pulang. Ini semua salahmu." Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan suara merajuk, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum gemas.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku tak perlu khawatir kau mati kelaparan misalnya aku pergi nanti." Chanyeol tertawa sedangkan Baekhyun melebarkan matanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun panik.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar bagaimana posesifnya Baekhyun padanya.

"Karena latihan menjadi semakin intens sebab aku adalah trainee yang di persiapkan debut, aku disuruh menginap di asrama trainee." Baekhyun tertegun mendengarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian hangatnya napas Baekhyun terasa dekat di telinga lebar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung terdiam sembari berdebar menunggu apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan dengan mendekatkan wajahnya seperti itu.

Kemudian, "AKHHH!!"

Baekhyun mengigit telinga peri Chanyeol.

Dengan panik Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun. Sambil menggosok telinganya yang memerah, wahh.. Baekhyun sama sekali tak segan- segan mengigitnya dengan sungguh kuat.

"Kejam!" Tunjuk Chanyeol tepat ke wajah Baekhyun dengan sungguh kekanakan.

"Kau yang lebih kejam padaku dasar bocah telinga lebar. Kau baru saja berjanji untuk tak akan pergi dariku. Auhh.. bodohnya aku yang percaya akan janjimu." Baekhyun sedikit berseru, Tuan Muda kita sedang dalam mode kesal sekarang.

Chanyeol terkekeh menyesal dan malu, "Ternyata menepati janji itu lebih sulit daripada yang aku kira."

Lalu Chanyeol merengut, "Ini bukan keinginanku Baek.. Ayolah.." Dan diapun merengek.

"Haruskah aku jadikan Mansion ini sebagai asrama trainee saja?" Baekhyun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, khas Milyarder muda itu saat sedang berpikir.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan itu!" Teriaknya tak terima, dan Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau meragukanku?" Tanyanya mengancam, membuat Chanyeol menyesal telah meneriaki Baekhyun.

Oh.. tentu saja Baekhyun bisa melakukannya. Memangnya apa yang tak bisa dilakukan seorang Tuan Muda Byun?

"Aih.. tidak tidak tidak.. kau pasti bisa melakukannya bila kau mau. Hanya saja aku tak setuju bila asrama trainee BB dipindah ke Mansion ini." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun meminta alasan.

Chanyeol justru bangkit dari posisi rebahannya. Menjadi duduk didepan Baekhyun, kemudian dengan mudahnya menarik Baekhyun hingga terduduk diatas pangkuannya. Sebenarnya berapa berat badan Baekhyun sehingga Chanyeol selalu dapat mengangkatnya dengan mudah... ah.. atau mungkin Chanyeolnya saja yang terlalu kuat.

"Aku tak suka bila nanti ada trainee lain yang suka padamu." Ujarnya seraya menangkup pipi Baekhyun yang hari ini terasa lebih berisi itu dengan gemas.

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah, tampak menggemaskan dengan menampilkan gigi- gigi kecilnya yang lucu.

"Kau pencemburu." Itu penyataan, bukan pertanyaan dari Baekhyun, dan sungguh akurat sekali.

Chanyeol mengangguk saja mengakuinya. "Kau benar." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Aku rasa bila aku, kau, dan Kyungsoo berada di ruangan yang sama. Tidak akan ada berita yang bagus untukmu." Baekhyun bergumam, dan Chanyeol hanya dapat memberikan ekspresi tak mengerti.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dibuatnya, "Tunggu saja saat kita bertiga bertemu nanti, kau akan mengerti tanpa perlu aku jelaskan." Ujarnya ringan.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi.." Baekhyun bergumam.

"Jadi apa?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Jadi kapan kau menciumku, aku sudah bosan menunggu sekarang." Ujar Baekhyun, seraya melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Chanyeol dengan gerakan yang sengaja dibuat sungguh menggoda.

Dan Chanyeol hanya dapat tertawa dibuatnya. Baekhyun tetap terlihat menggemaskan bahkan disaat pria mungil itu berusaha untuk tampil seksi.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku ingin menciummu hanya karena aku memangkumu?" Tanya Chanyeol masih ingin bermain- main.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal dibuatnya, "Persetan, kau lamban."

Chanyeol terbelalak, pertama kalinya mendengar Baekhyun mengumpat, dan menjadi lebih terbelalak saat Baekhyun justru mendorongnya dengan kuat hingga mereka berdua terebah dilantai marmer perpustakaan ini dengan Baekhyun berada diatas Chanyeol, disertai ciuman dalam yang siapapun tak akan tahan untuk menolaknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum disela ciuman Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu mulai menutup matanya, dan membalas ciuman Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Membiarkan Baekhyun yang menguasai irama dari pagutan bibir mereka kali ini.

Setiap orang didunia ini memiliki cara masing- masing saat mencium orang lain.

Chanyeol tak mempunyai perbandingan karena dirinya tak pernah mencium siapapun selain Baekhyun.

Namun...

Chanyeol akan mengatakan bahwa cara Baekhyun menciumnya adalah ciuman terbaik dan merupakan ciuman favoritnya.

Bukan karena terlalu memabukkan, bukan karena terlalu manis, bukan karena terlalu panas.

Namun karena Baekhyun menciumnya dengan cara yang membuat hati Chanyeol terasa hangat. Chanyeol merasakannya, sebuah kalimat tersirat yang tersampaikan ke dalam hatinya disetiap ciuman Baekhyun.

Kalimat itu berbunyi;

_"Tetaplah disisik__u__."_

Akhirnya kita semua tahu, apakah arti sebenarnya **Cinta **bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun yang selalu menjawab pertanyaan **'apa ****arti**** cinta?'** dengan asal- asalan.

Bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun...

**Cinta bisa diibaratkan dengan kau bisa pergi kemanapun di belahan dunia ini.**

**Kau bisa menempuh perjalanan berapa lamapun di sepanjang dunia ini.**

**Namun kau tetap menjalani itu semua dengan mengenggam tangan orang yang sama**.** Sampai akhirnya, menemukan akhir sebuah dunia itu bersama- sama.**

**Benar sekali,**

**s****ebuah k****esetiaan****.**

.

.

**TB****C**

**.**

**.**

**AN :**

Dan setia itu mahal.

Karena itukah kamu bilang Chanyeol Hyung itu adalah harta paling berharga milikmu Baek?

Hiks Sweet.

Sayangnya Daddy Yeol pergi... T-T . Cintanya masih setia ke kamu tapi raganya menjauh. Hueeeee T-T Aku tuh gak rela kalian putus. Kenapa kalian putus sihhhhhhh

(Ngeliat tulisan di atas) Sudah kuduga, aku emang lebih lancar bikin tulisan manis- manis daripada drama- drama yang sulit. Aku setengah mati nulis adegan mereka putus. Hatiku gak tahan, gak ikhlas, gak ridho, GAK MAU!! HUEEEE PLEASE BALIKAN DONGGG

oh iya, aku pernah di kasih tahu ini oleh guru sastra bahasa indonesiaku duluuuuu sekali pas zaman saya masih SMA wkwk. Kata- kata beliau yang anehnya setiap ngomong selalu bikin aku ingat sampai mati.

_"Setia itu memang mahal dan hanya orang- orang yang berjiwa mahallah yang mempunyai kesetiaan di dalam dirinya. Makanya orang- orang murah itu mudah berkhianat."_

Saat saya ngetik chapter ini, tiba- tiba saya jadi ingat beliau.

Beliau dulu juga pernah secara pribadi ngomong sama saya hal seperti ini,_"Kita itu sebenarnya cuma perlu sadar diri siapa kita aja, itu kunci kita selamat dan bahagia. Kamu sadar diri kamu anak orang tua kamu, ya kamu bahagiain mereka dan berbakti pada mereka. Orangtua kamu juga harus sadar diri kalau mereka adalah orang tua kamu jadi mereka juga harus menjalankan kewajibannya. Trus kamu sadar diri kamu itu siswi di sekolah ini, jadi ya belajar disini, hormati gurunya, dan ikutin peraturannya. Kamu sadar kamu lahir di kota ini, ya ikutin peraturan kota ini. Kamu sadar diri kamu itu orang Indonesia ya ikuti hukum- hukum negara ini. Kamu sadar diri kalau negeri kamu itu berdasarkan 5 pancasila, maka kamu hidup berpedoman dalam 5 dasar itu. Kamu sadar agama kamu apa, ya kamu ikuti seluruh syariat agama kamu."_

_"Dengan gitu, kamu bakalan selamat. Kamu bakalan tahu hidup itu untuk apa dan mati nanti gimana. Seringnya, orang yang gelisah dan selalu melanggar peraturan itu ya karena mereka **gak tahu diri ****aja.** Dari jenis kejahatan kecil seperti bolos sekolah dan buang sampah sembarangan, sampe kejahatan besar seperti korupsi atau membunuh, itu semua dilakukan oleh **orang- orang ****gak tahu diri.**"_

Beliau salah satu guru paling spesial bagi saya, bisa dibilang beliau bahkan gak masuk dalam kategori 'guru baik' , beliau orangnya juga gak masuk dalam jajaran 'guru killer.'

Menurutku beliau adalah guru yang tegas dan berkarisma. Selain cara MENGAJARNYA yang hebat. Beliau juga tahu cara untuk MENDIDIK agar siswa- siswinya mempunyai KARAKTER yang baik. Entah apa kabar beliau sekarang, semoga sehat selalu. Ini bukan hari guru, tapi saya baper dan kangen guru- guru dulu. Aduhh..

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih kepada semua review** **yang telah kalian berikan**.

**CHAP 28- 30 :**

**Ryu Cho, KimAyrra99, Chanbeepark, akhtarHabib, ChanBaek09, ChanBaek09, skyofbbh, aybeechan, SehunSapiens, chanyeoru, Hildads, danactebh, kenzoev, Cheonsa528, amara elraish, Pita388, bbaekhyunfans, BaekFlo, Guest, aybeechan, mariamnullang, Kimwd.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAP 31 :**

**kenzoev, Ryu Cho, aybeechan, elroseline, minbaek, amara elraish, fifakna, BaekFlo, Cheonsa528, KimAyrra99, danactebh, Hildads, SehunSapiens, baekhyuneew, anastasiakim, cbvtcb, reall any, baekyyeun, dooremi.**

Oh ya aku sempet bikin QnA pas Chapter 30 kan?

1\. SehunSapiens

Q : Authornya orang mana?

A : Panggil aja aku Momo, rasanya sebutan author terkadang terlalu tinggi (walau terkadang aku tanpa sadar manggil diri sendiri pake Author sih hemmmmm). Aku sekarang tinggal di Kota kecil nan cantik Palangka Raya, Kalimantan Tengah. Ada yang sama? Silahkan Email saya, yuk kita meet up ;)

2\. Hildads

Q : kok punyaku dr chap 28-30 g bisa dibuka ya?

A : Udah beberapa kali kejadian kaya gini nih, biasanya pas aku update borongan, pasti ada beberapa Chapter yang gak bisa dibuka. Aku juga gak tau itu kenapa T-T Tapi lama- lama bakalan bisa di buka aja kok.

3\. danactebh

Q : Kak blh request ksh cewek menyebalkan t hukuman berat kak? Happy ending kan kak?

A : Duh.. bakalan mengandung spoiler nih kalau saya jawab kak, ehehe maaf yaaa. Oh untuk requestnya kakak, tenang aja.. sudah Tuan Muda Byun atur.

.

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih, kepada semua yang sudah menyukai, mengikuti, mereview, dan membaca ff ini.

Kalian yang terbaik. Semoga kalian semua bahagia dan sehat selalu.

I love all of you guys~

Lets Love Eri /Bow

ps : SELAMAT KEPADA MEMBER EXO KESAYANGAN AKU, KIM JONGDAE A.K.A CHEN. ATAS PERNIKAHAN DAN KEHADIRAN ANAK PERTAMANYA. I LOVE YOU SO MUCHHHHH!!! HYUNG!! KAMU NIKAH NGEDAHULUIN AKUUU GAK ADIL. AKU AJA BAHKAN BELUM PUNYA CALON. HIKS

pss : Pernikahan Chen gak bakalan ngaruh sama nih FF. Real Chen emang bakalan nikah sama seorang wanita, well.. itu urusan dia. Sedangkan Chen di FF punya aku ini cinta mati sama Xiumin, dan ini urusan aku. Aku gak boleh ngurus hal pribadi REAL CHEN seperti Chen hyung yang gak boleh ngurusin ff aku, karena karya ini milik aku. hohoho


	35. Chapter XXXIIIA : Bittersweet Punishment

Read My Music By GoodMornaing

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 33 A : Bittersweet Punishment

.

.

.

**Akhir Musim Panas, 2011**

**Mansion Byun, Seoul, Korea Selatan.**

Dengan datar Kyungsoon menatap semua foto Baekhyun yang tertempel di seluruh dinding kamar miliknya di Mansion Byun ini. Menatap satu persatu hasil jempretan itu, dengan perasaan yang dirinya sendiri tak mengerti. Tak bisa dirinya pungkiri, semua foto itu tetap memberikan efek luapan bahagia di dasar hatinya.

Namun sekarang Kyungsoon bingung sendiri. Bahagia akan apakah dirinya ini.

Cintakah?

Obsesikah?

Sekarang, Kyungsoon sendiripun tak mengerti. Namun dirinya tetap yakin bahwa Tuan Muda Byun masih menjadi orang yang paling disukainya. Tuan Mudanya itu akan selalu memiliki tempat spesial dihatinya.

"Kau sudah siap Soonnie?" Kyungsoon menoleh ke belakang, mendapati saudara kembarnya berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Kyungsoon tahu, bahwa hari ini ialah pertama kalinya saudara kembarnya itu memasuki kamarnya di Mansion ini. Dan tak terhindarkan melihat bagaimana _hasil _kelakuan gilanya. Dan lihatlah itu, kelopak mata Kyungsoo bahkan tak terbalik terkejut sekalipun. Tampak datar dan santai melihat bagaimana _keadaan kamar adiknya._ Kamar yang persis seperti studio foto milik fans gila.

Namun Kyungsoo memandangnya seakan kamar Kyungsoon tak ada bedanya dengan kamar- kamar anak gadis diluar sana.

Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, dengan tergesa Kyungsoon melangkah ke arah kakak _sempat satu raganya itu_. Dan memberikan _belahan jiwa__nya _itu dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Merasakan bagaimana desingan halus dihati keduanya yang terhubung oleh _telepati_ _anak kembar _mereka. Mereka berdua terasa seperti dua pasang fuzzle yang melengkapi satu sama lain.

Disisi lain, Kyungsoo menjadi kaku setelah mendapatkan pelukan seintim ini secara tiba- tiba. Dan tolong diingat lagi, yang memeluknya sekarang adalah Do Kyungsoon. Iya, Do Kyungsoon yang itu. Yang tak akan menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai saudaranya kecuali dia tengah menggunakan topengnya.

Kyungsoon yang tak akan menemui Kyungsoo kecuali ada maunya.

Kyungsoon yang selama ini menggunakan Kyungsoo hanya untuk kepentingan dirinya.

Kyungsoon yang selama ini goals hidupnya adalah memusnahkan eksistensi Kyungsoo dari muka bumi.

Ada apa dengan Kyungsoon sebenarnya?

"Sebenarnya hukuman apa yang telah Tuan Muda Byun berikan padamu hingga kau seterpukul ini. Aku senang kau menjadi lebih hangat padaku, namun rasanya juga tak membahagiakan melihatmu terus murung dan menangis. Lalu tiba- tiba memelukku seperti ini." Ujar Kyungsoo yang telah lebih rileks, membalas pelukan Kyungsoon sambil mengelus rambut saudari kembar satu- satunya itu.

Tak perlu menunggu lama bagi Kyungsoo hingga dirinya mendengar suara isakan tangis dari gadis dipelukannya. Dan diikuti dengan permintaan maaf berulang- ulang dari saudari kembarnya itu. Kyungsoo sendiri bahkan sudah lelah mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah mengikhlaskan semua hal yang dilakukan Kyungsoon padanya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan, seraya mendekap kembarannya itu dengan lebih erat lagi daripada sebelumnya. Lama- lama Kyungsoo penasaran juga, apa yang sudah Baekhyun lakukan pada adiknya.

Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoon tahu- tahu sudah bertobat. Bila kenyataannya, Baekhyun bahkan tak sudi menemui adiknya ini setelah kejadian di Padang Bunga di Pulau Jeju hari itu.

Dan hari itu, Kyungsoo meninggalkan adiknya selama beberapa saat untuk makan malam. Dan setelah dirinya kembali ke kamar yang ditempati sang adik saat itu. Tahu- tahu saja Kyungsoon sudah berubah menjadi pendosa yang sadar akan betapa besar dosanya seperti ini. Menangis meraung dan tersiksa akan dosanya sendiri.

Persis seperti seorang penghianat kerajaan yang harusnya mendapatkan hukuman mati dari sang raja, namun akhirnya justru menerima keajaiban yaitu berita bahwa dirinya ternyata dibebaskan. Merasa sakit karena tak dapat menebus dosanya.

Kyungsoon tampak seperti orang yang baru saja mendapat kesempatan hidup baru.

Hidup yang lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

.

..

...

...

(Flashback)

**Musim Panas, 2011**

**BB Resort and Hotel,**** Jeju, Korea Selatan**

.

.

Setelah cukup lama pingsan, akhirnya Kyungsoon siuman. Gadis itu membuka matanya dengan lebar, setelah itu beberapa kali berkedip dengan cepat, merasakan perih dimatanya yang belum menyesuaikan diri akan lampu terang dimana tempatnya sekarang berada.

Gadis itu menatap sekelilingnya, dan menyadari bahwa ini adalah salah satu dari kamar di BB Hotel.

_"Ah... diriku dibawa kesini rupanya." _Simpul Kyungsoon di dalam kepala cantiknya.

Kyungsoon menghela napas, jari- jarinya meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya ini dengan gelisah. Kepalanya terasa pening, namun dirinya harus mengabaikan itu sekarang. Kyungsoon menatap sekelilingnya, dan cukup terkejut mendapati tidak ada orang lain di kamar ini selain dirinya sendiri.

_"Mungkin ada beberapa pengawal menjaga pintu depan agar aku tak kabur." _Pikir Kyungsoon lagi.

Gadis ini sekali lagi menghela napas. Sebelum akhirnya mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping, sambil menarik selimut tebal agar semakin menutupi tubuhnya yang anehnya merasa kedinginan di musim panas.

Kyungsoon _yang malang, _sepertinya tubuhmu masih menggigil ketakutan setelah merasakan amarah dari seseorang yang akhirnya kau tahu bahwa dirimu seharusnya tak mencari masalah dengan seseorang seperti Park Chanyeol.

_"Aku akan dihukum setelah ini. Hummm.. tak apa. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi saat aku memutuskan ke Jeju untuk mendatangi Chanyeol secara langsung. Cih.. semua ini salah Kyungsoo. Aku sudah memberitahunya tentang ayah si Park Chanyeol itu, tapi dia tetap menyimpan rahasia itu rupanya. HARUSNYA DIA MERASAKAN INSTINGNYA! Telepati kami!! Harusnya dia merasakan keinginanku! Aku ingin dia memberitahu ke si Chanyeol itu!!."_

_"Bagaimana sekarang? Apakah Tuan Muda dan si Park itu sudah putus?"_

_"Bagaimana bila tidak?"_

_"Chanyeol sepertinya tak termakan ucapanku. Dia tak marah kepada Tuan Muda."_

_"Cih.. Aku kira mereka akan langsung putus setelah ini. Ternyata Chanyeol setidak tahu malu itu. Dia harusnya malu bersanding bersama Tuan Muda setelah aku memberitahu fakta tentang Ayahnya. Dia justru marah padaku sampai menamparku seperti itu. Dasar tidak tahu malu."_

_"...dia menakutkan saat marah."_

Dan sepertinya gadis ini menjadi sibuk bersama pikirannya sendiri.

Kyungsoon menghela napas sekali lagi, dengan cukup keras kali ini, melampiaskan kekesalannya. Lalu duduk dengan tiba- tiba, seraya menendang selimutnya. Merasa teramat kesal akan semua rencananya yang berjalan tak sesuai rencana. Keinginan Kyungsoon itu tak terlalu rumit, dia hanya ingin Chanyeol pergi menjauh dari Tuan Muda Byun_nya_, untuk selamanya. Kyungsoon tak peduli bila dirinya ikut dibenci oleh Tuan Muda_nya, _yang penting Chanyeol tidak lagi dekat- dekat bersama Tuan Muda Kesayangan Kyungsoon itu. Pokoknya Chanyeol menghilang saja dari muka bumi ini. Itulah keinginan_ sederhana_ Kyungsoon.

"Ugh.. semakin aku memikirkannya. Semakin aku kesal." Gumam Kyungsoon dengan suara serak.

Kyungsoon terdiam.

Mendengar sendiri bagaimana serak dirinya saat bersuara, Kyungsoon mulai menyadari bahwa kerongkongannya sungguh kering akibat dahaga. Hal itu membuat gadis ini menoleh ke arah nakas samping tempat tidur mengikuti insting bertahan hidupnya, dan tepat saja, mata bulatnya menemukan segelas air yang sepertinya memang telah dipersiapkan untuk gadis ini minum setelah siuman.

Dengan tanpa berpikir panjang Kyungsoon mengambil segelas air itu. Lalu menandaskannya dengan tergesa. Dirinya sendiri bahkan terkejut akan kenyataan betapa haus dirinya.

"Kurasa karena sekarang musim pan-"

Kyungsoon yang bergumam sambil meletakkan lagi gelas kosong pada nakas itu terhenti ditengah kalimat saat melihat benda- benda tak biasa yang terdapat di nakas yang sama di tempat segelas air tadi.

Betapa hausnya Kyungsoon hingga dirinya tak menyadari keberadaan benda itu beberapa saat lalu.

**Itu surat.**

Lebih tepatnya terdapat beberapa surat.

Tampak sebuah map coklat besar dan sebuah amplop putih rapi di atasnya. Tak diragukan lagi pasti semua surat itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. Tak mungkin di taruh disini bila itu milik orang lain bukan?

Dengan ringan Kyungsoon mengambil surat putih dan map coklat itu sekaligus. Dan menebak dari susunannya, sepertinya gadis ini harus membuka surat putih terlebih dahulu, karena surat ini diletakkan di urutan atas. Kesimpulan itu membuat gadis ini meletakkan map besar berwarna coklat itu ke bagian ranjang disebelahnya.

Gadis ini mulai memfokuskan dirinya pada amplop mahal berwarna putih di tangannya. Kyungsoon membaliknya untuk melihat bagian depan amplop.

Dan didetik selanjutnya Kyungsoon merasa seakan ada sebuah pisau tajam memutar isi perutnya. Rasanya tiba- tiba saja Kyungsoon menjadi mual. Dirinya yang sudah pening semakin bertambah pening hanya dengan melihat lambang Keluarga Byun, berupa huruf BB kapital berwarna emas yang terprint samar di bagian depan surat itu.

**Oh.**

Ini adalah surat resmi langsung dari Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun.

Surat berwarna putih gading, persis seperti warna megah Mansion Byun. Ini tak salah lagi. Kyungsoon sungguh yakin.

Tanpa sadar kedua tangan gadis ini mulai bergetar. Gadis ini mulai merasakan apa itu ketakutan yang sebenarnya. Puluhan kali di tampar oleh Chanyeol tak ada bandingannya dengan mendapat surat resmi dari penguasa kerajaan bisnis BB Grub itu.

Untuk informasi saja, bila kau mendapat surat dari Byun. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi padamu.

**Byun menyelamatkan hidupmu atau, Byun menghancurkan hidupmu.**

Sepertinya Kyungsoon telah menebak dirinya berada di pihak mana. Setelah semua hal yang dilakukannya, bukankah Kyungsoon harus sadar diri bahwa dirinya akan berada di pihak kedua bukan?

Kyungsoon menutup matanya.

Menaruh surat itu dipangkuannya. Berusaha menjadi rileks dengan menarik dan mengeluarkan napas perlahan beberapa kali. Tak ada gunanya ketakutan sekarang, dirinya harus menghadapi kenyataan didepannya.

Kyungsoon membuka matanya. Namun gadis itu tak kunjung membuka amplop ditangannya. Dengan mata yang sudah hampir berlinang, Kyungsoon menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan agar bibir itu berhenti gemetar.

**INI SIALAN MENAKUTKAN.**

Pada saat seperti, Kyungsoon berharap agar ada orang yang membunuhnya saja. Rasanya lebih baik.

Lebih baik daripada menerima kenyataan bahwa _orang yang paling kau suka didunia ini sekarang telah amat sangat membencimu hingga ingin menghancurkanmu sampai ke akar- akarnya._

Kyungsoon selama ini selalu mendoktrin dirinya sendiri agar tak mempermasalahkan bila Tuan Muda Byunnya itu membenci dirinya, asalkan Tuan Mudanya menjauh dari si Park. Namun.. saat merasakan sendiri ekspresi kebencian Baekhyun kepadanya. Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun yang selama ini selalu lembut dan ramah padanya itu. Lebih dari kata sakit untuk mendeskripsikan rasanya.

Kyungsoon merasa dirinya sekarat bahkan sebelum membuka surat apa yang telah Tuan Mudanya berikan.

Baekhyun sungguh kejam.

Baekhyun tahu untuk menyerang titik mana yang paling menyakitkan untuk membunuh seseorang.

**Well.. Do Kyungsoon.**

**Ini baru pembukaannya.**

**Bukan hukuman namanya bila rasanya tak sakit dan membuat gila.**

**Kau harus dihancurkan dulu baru bisa dibangun kembali.**

.

.

.

**_Kepada Sahabatku sekaligus Maidku yang berharga, Do Kyungsoon._**

**_Kyungsoonnie._**

**_Begitulah aku memanggilmu sejak kecil._**

**_Setelah banyak hal terjadi beberapa waktu ini, aku berkesimpulan bahwa semua hal yang kau lakukan itu didasarkan akan kenyataan bahwa kau sangat menyukaiku. Karena itulah aku dengan percaya diri memberikan surat dengan huruf braille, karena bila kau menyukaiku kau pasti dapat membacanya. Kau pasti telah mempelajarinya._**

**_Pertama- tama, aku ingin berterima kasih, atas perasaanmu padaku. Sungguh menyenangkan membayangkan Tuan Muda membosankan ini mempunyai gadis secantik dirimu yang menyukainya sedalam itu._**

**_Namun kau pastinya juga telah tahu. Bahwa diriku telah memiliki orang yang aku cintai sedalam yang bisa aku lakukan, sehingga mustahil untukku membalas perasaanmu dengan rasa yang sama. Maaf Kyungsoon, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu._**

**_Dan mengenai semua hal yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kekasihku, diriku, dan Kakak Laki-lakimu sendiri._****_ A_****_walnya aku bingung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu?_**

**_Karena kenyataannya aku ingin membahagiakanmu sebagai sahabatmu, disatu sisi aku justru ingin memutilasimu, juga sebagai sahabatmu._**

**_Hingga akhirnya aku membuat keputusan untuk menyadarkanmu, sebagai atasanmu._**

**_Aku telah mendapatkan sebuah hukuman sekaligus hadiah yang paling pas untukmu._****_ Tolonglah diterima, hal terakhir yang dapat aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu ini._**

**_Surat ini akan dikirim bersama sebuah dokumen yang nanti kau sendiri tahu apa isinya. Itulah hukumanmu sekaligus hadiahmu, aku hanya berharap isi dari dokumen itu dapat mencerahkan lagi hatimu yang selama in_****_i berkabut awan._**

**_Soonnie, ingatkah bagaimana kau menjadi Maid di Mansion Byun? Apa saja persyaratan yang telah kau penuhi untuk dapat diterima di Mansion Byun._** **_Dan tolong diingat hal ini. Dulu, aku menerimamu menjadi maid di Mansionku, dikarenakan surat lamaran pekerjaanmu yang sungguh menyentuh._**

**_Setelah kau membaca surat ini. Aku harap kau memikirkan ulang akan apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini, dan memikirkan lebih dalam lagi akan apa yang ingin kau lakuka_****_n dimasa depan._**

**_Kyungsoonnie._**

**_Mulai dari paragraf selanjutnya, aku akan berbicara sebagai atasanmu._**

**_Saudari Do Kyungsoon. Say_****_a Byun Baekhyun sebagai Tuan Rumah Mansion Byun memberitahukan bahwa mulai hari ini anda dibebaskan dari segala tanggung jawab dan pekerjaannya sebagai Maid di Mansion Byun._**

**_Segala kompensasi dan pesangon pemberhentian serta segala hal yang bersangkutan akan hal tersebut, dapat di diskusikan lebih detail kepada Sekretaris Kim Minseok. Terima Kasih._**

**_Dengan ketulusan,_**

**_Byun Baekhyun._**

.

.

.

Dengan tangan lemah gadis itu menurunkan jari telunjuknya yang tadi digunakan untuk membaca(meraba) huruf perhuruf braille dalam surat Baekhyun.

Sudut bibir gadis Do ini bergetar, memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

Waw, menyakitkan.

Dirinya ditolak bahkan sebelum menyatakan perasaan. Lalu dirinya di pecqt dari pekerjaannya.

Tuan Byun memang paling tahu bagaimana cara paling pas untuk membuat hati seseorang merasakan pahitnya penolakan.

Dan apa?

Masih ada lagi hukuman untuknya?

Kali ini apa? Tuan Muda Byun ingin Kyungsoon sejatuh apa lagi?

Tidak cukupkah dirinya menjadi gadis menyedihkan yang diberikan penolakan setidak berharga ini, hanya dengan sepucuk surat?

Tuan Muda Byun bahkan tak sudi untuk menemuinya, bahkan bila itu hanya untuk sekedar menyumpah serapah ataupun menampar Kyungsoon.

Dengan tergesa Kyungsoon meraih map coklat yang berada disampingnya. Lalu dengan serampangan membuka map itu, menarik beberapa dokumen didalamnya dengan sungguh tak sabaran.

Dan sedetik setelah Kyungsoon melihat dokumen apa saja yang ada didalamnya. Gadis ini merasakan dunianya jatuh seketika. Mata Kyungsoon bergetar tak percaya, dan tak perlu menunggu lama hingga kilauan air mata menggenang dimata bulat gadis itu.

"Ini..." Kyungsoon kehabisan kata.

.

.

.

Untuk menjadi pegawai di perusahan manapun yang mana perusahaan itu masih berada di bawah naungan BB Grub, ada syarat unik yang harus dilakukan atas request dari sang CEO BB Grub itu sendiri.

Yaitu, selain surat lamaran pekerjaan, seluruh data diri, riwayat hidup, dan segala macamnya, Tuan Byun Baekhyun meminta semua pelamar itu menuliskan satu lembar penuh alasan mereka ingin bekerja di BB Grub.

Ada yang mengatakan, bahwa melihat tulisan seseorang itu sama saja seperti melihat kepribadian seseorang. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah salah satu tes psikologi masuk kerja yang dilakukan tanpa sadar oleh para pelamar- pelamar kerja di BB Grub tersebut.

Dan itulah yang berada di tangan Kyungsoon sekarang. Dokumen- dokumen yang dirinya tarik keluar dengan tergesa dari dalam map coklat tadi.

Terdapat 2 surat disana.

_Surat alasan ingin bekerja di BB Grub._

Atas nama **Do** **Kyung Soon **sendiri dan satu lagi, dengan tulisan tegak bersambung yang indah namun berantakan, Kyungsoo sangat hapal siapa pemilik tulisan tangan itu, penulis surat itu bernama **Do Soo Hyun.**

**Seseorang yang biasa kita panggil sebagai Kepala Koki Do. Ayah dari Si kembar Do Kyungsoo dan Do Kyungsoon.**

.

.

.

**_Seoul,_****_ 2 Desember 1995_**

**_Kepada Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun,_**

**_di Berlin, Jerman._**

**_Salam saya kepada Tuan Muda. Semoga semua kebahagiaan diberkahi oleh Tuhan kepada anda. Dan saya mendoakan agar pengobatan serta pemulihan diri anda disana berjalan dengan lancar persis seperti yang anda harapkan. Tiada yang dapat kami harapkan selain kesembuhan Tuan Muda dan kembalinya tuan rumah dari Mansion indah Byun._**

**_Nama saya Do Soo Hyun. Sekarang berumur 33 tahun. Mempunyai seorang istri bernama Seo Joo Hyun. Dan kami di karuniai sepasang anak kembar laki- laki dan perempuan yang kami beri nama Do Kyungsoo dan Do Kyungsoon. Mereka kurang lebih satu tahun lebih muda daripada anda Tuan Muda Byun._**

**_Jika Tuan Muda bingung bagaimana saya bisa mengetahui tentang keadaan kesehatan anda. Maafkanlah saya yang lancang ini, saya beritahukan bahwa saya mendengarnya dari beberapa gosip para chaebol di salah satu pameran lukisan beberapa waktu lalu._**

**_Dan bila terkejutnya saya, saat saya mendatangi Mansion anda untuk mengajukan lamaran pekerjaan, semua pegawai anda di Mansion ini memperlakukan saya dengan sungguh baik seakan saya adalah tamu terhormat. Hal itu membuat saya semakin yakin untuk bekerja dan mengabdi kepada keluarga besar Byun._**

**_Lalu saya diberitahu, bahwa saya harus menulis surat ini. Memberitahukan tentang alasan kenapa saya ingin bekerja dibawah naungan Byun._** **_Sejujurnya saya bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, akan apakah alasan saya ingin bekerja kepada anda._** **_Bolehkah saya mengatakan ini Tuan Muda. Saya sesungguhnya bukan ingin dipekerjaan. Saya memohon kepada anda, untuk menyelamatkan kami, keluarga kecil saya._** **_Tolong selamatkan putra da_****_n putri saya._**

**_Kami adalah keluarga seni, Tuan Muda. Saya adalah seorang pelukis dan istri saya adalah seorang makeup artist._****_ Pernikahan kami awalnya baik- baik saja Tuan Muda. Walau tak banyak, setidaknya hasil lukisan yang saya jual dan gaji istri saya yang bekerja di salon yang cukup terkenal dapat memenuhi semua kebutuhan hidup kami._**

**_Hingga kemudian istri saya dinyatakan positif hamil._** **_Itu adalah kabar menggembirakan untuk saya Tuan Muda. Namun, salon tempat istri saya bekerja tidak memperbolehkan seorang wanita hamil bekerja disana. Kami berdua berusaha menyembunyikan kehamilannya, istri saya berjuang bertahan dengan semua bahan kimia produk kecantikan itu yang sebenarnya buruk untuk kehamilannya, namun tetap saja, setelah beberapa bulan, kondisi tubuh istri saya yang berubah disadari oleh rekan kerjanya. Dan tak lama setelah itu istri saya kehilangan pekerjaannya._**

**_Istri saya mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain. Dan syukurlah akhirnya ada salon kecil yang menerimanya. Namun, setelah bekerja dari pagi sampai malam terus menerus. Akhirnya istri saya tumbang, dan saat itulah kami mengetahui bahwa istri saya tak hanya mengandung satu nyawa. Namun dua. Bayi kami kembar._**

**_Kondisi tubuh istri saya sungguh lemah. Dia tak dapat lagi bekerja dalam keadaan dua nyawa lain berada dalam dirinya. Sehingga seluruh keperluan rumah tangga menjadi bergantung pada saya dan hasil lukisan saya._**

**_Saya bukanlah Suami dan Ayah yang baik Tuan Muda. Saya egois. Saya hanya memikirkan diri saya sendiri. Saya dibutakan oleh ambisi saya sendiri tanpa memikirkan orang lain yang bergantung pada saya._** **_Harusnya saya menyerah pada lukisan sejak lama. Harusnya saya sadar diri, pria miskin seperti saya harusnya tak melakukan pekerjaan seni seperti melukis. Harusnya saya melakukan semua pekerjaan paling kasar dan menghasilkan banyak uang untuk Istri dan Anak- anak saya._**

**_Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama hingga seluruh surat tagihan berdatangan. Kami mulai menunggak listrik, air, dan semuanya._** **_Istri saya sedang hamil. Anak kembar. Dia memerlukan banyak perhatian dan nutrisi yang cukup untuk kesehatan dirinya dan bayinya._** **_Namun saya justru lebih fokus menyelesaikan lukisan saya. Saya pikir, sekali lukisan itu terjual dengan harga tinggi, maka semua tunggakkan dapat terbayar, dan saya akan mendapatkan biaya untuk persalinan istri saya._** **_Namun semuanya gagal Tuan Muda. Mana ada orang yang mau membayar tinggi lukisan dari pelukis biasa tanpa nama._**

**_Lalu, dihari istri saya melahirkan. Saya hampir kehilangannya Tuan Muda. Istri saya terlalu lemah untuk melahirkan dua bayi secara normal._** **_Sehingga, saya yang saat itu sangat terjepit, mendatangi rentenir untuk biaya operasi sesar yang sungguh mahal bagi saya._** **_Saya sangat bahagia dan sangat lega saat mengetahui bahwa istri saya dan kedua putra putri saya selamat Tuan Muda._**

**_Namun ternyata Tuhan memberikan kejutan lain. Mungkin ini adalah bentuk hukuman Tuhan karena saya tak terlalu memperhatikan nutrisi istri saya saat hamil. Putra dan putri kami yang tercinta terlahir, dengan tubuh menempel satu sama lain._** **_Saya, si pelukis miskin tak ada jalan lain selain kembali meminjam uang kepada rentenir untuk operasi pemisahahan tubuh putra dan putri kami._**

**_Dan sekarang disinilah saya Tuan Muda. Saya saat ini bekerja menjadi asisten dapur di salah satu restoran hotel. Namun ini tak akan bertahan lama, seperti sebelum- sebelumnya, kami harus berpindah kesana kemari. Rentenir itu akan selalu menemukan kami dan menagih pembayaran atas pinjaman yang telah saya lakukan, disertai dengan bunga yang semakin tinggi saja._** **_Saya tak mungkin sanggup membayar uang sebanyak itu._** **_Beruntunglah saya malam tadi diam- diam memasuki salah satu pameran lukisan yang diadakan di hotel tempat saya bekerja Tuan Muda. Sehingga saya dapat mendengar bahwa anda adalah seorang murah hati yang menerima pegawai dari orang- orang yang kesusahan._**

**_Tuan Muda, tolong selamatkan putra- putri kami._** **_Pagi tadi mereka semua mengobrak-abrik rumah kami dan memukuli saya serta istri saya._** **_Mereka menculik putra dan putri kami Tuan Muda. Saya mohon, selamatkan mereka Tuan Muda, hanya merekalah harta saya yang tersisa. Tak ada yang lebih berharga lagi daripada anak- anak saya Tuan muda. Tolong selamatkan mereka._**

**_Saya mendengar keluarga Byun akan selalu melindungi siapapun yang bekerja dibawah naungan Byun. Byun akan membantu semua pekerja yang mengabdi pada Byun. Bila memang begitu, tolong terima saya Tuan Muda. Saya bukan lagi pelukis yang terlalu berambisi dengan mimpinya. Saya telah bisa memasak, berkebun, atau apapun yang Tuan Muda inginkan. Saya cepat belajar, sehingga saya akan berusaha cepat beradaptasi bahkan untuk pekerjaan yang belum pernah saya lakukan._**

**_Tuan Muda._****_Tolong selamatkanlah putra putri saya. Setelah mereka lahir kedunia ini, saya telah membuang impian saya menjadi pelukis. Sekarang, satu- satunya impian saya adalah kedua putra dan putri saya, tak pernah merasakan kekurangan uang seumur hidupnya._** **_Saya mohon Tuan Muda. Jika dalam tiga hari saya belum menebus hutang saya, maka Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoon akan dijual keperdagangan manusia. Harta berharga saya yang tersisa, permata hidup saya yaitu putra putri saya. Rasanya lebih baik mati daripada merasa ketidakberdayaan ini untuk menyalamatkan anak- anak saya Tuan Muda._**

**_Tolong terima saya Tuan Muda, saya akan mengabdi pada anda. Istri saya juga akan mengabdi kepada Byun. Dan kedua putra dan putri kami yang pasti memiliki darah seni didalam dirinya Tuan Muda, bila anda menyelamatkan mereka, saya yakin suatu hari nanti bakat mereka akan bermanfaat untuk anda. Saya dan istri saya akan melatih bakat putra dan putri kami dengan sebaik mungkin, agar bermanfaat untuk anda._** **_Saya sebagai kepala keluarga Do bersumpah, bahwa keturunan selanjutnya dan selanjutnya_**, **_dari_** **_keluarga ini akan mengabdi selamanya kepada keluarga Byun. Sebagai bentuk terima kasih kami bila Tuan Muda Byun, pewaris tunggal, Tuan Besar dan pemimpin BB Grub, menyelamatkan putra dan putri keturunan terakhir keluarga Do saat ini._**

**_Dengan penuh hormat dan harap,_**

**_Do Soo Hyun._**

.

.

.

.

_Hiks_

_._

_._

_Hiks_

_._

_._

_._

"A-Ayah..."

**A**

**A**

**A**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Tangis Kyungsoon pecah begitu saja. Sambil memeluk kertas yang telah menguning dan penuh tulisan acak- acakan itu. Kyungsoon tak lagi menangis, namun menjerit dan berteriak kesakitan sambil meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Sakit.

Rasanya sungguh sakit.

Kyungsoon meraung setengah gila. Rasanya gadis itu sudah tak dapat lagi bernapas karena terlalu sering tersedak air mata.

Inilah hukuman yang Tuan Muda Byun maksudkan.

Inilah hadiah yang Tuan Muda Byun maksudkan.

Tak seperti Chanyeol yang langsung menampar pipinya dengan keras.

Tamparan yang diberikan Tuan Byun berbeda bentuknya. Tak terlihat. Tak terasa dikulit. Tak membuat luka pada tubuh Kyungsoon.

Namun membuat dirinya sekarat akan malu. Babak belur akan rasa bersalah. Dan kesakitan memohon maaf.

Tuan Byun mengajarkannya, apa yang biasa orang sebut dengan **_penyesalan._**

.

.

.

_Alasan saya melamar untuk bekerja di Mansion Byun adalah.._

_._

_._

_._

_Supaya saya dapat **membantu Ayah** saya yang selama ini bekerja di Mansion Byun._

_._

_._

_._

_Meski saya tidak berpengalaman serta tidak seberbakat seperti pelamar yang lain..._

_Saya juga tak__ memiliki tingkat keterampilan yang sama._

_._

_._

_Namun s__aya akan imbangi kekurangan saya itu dengan kerja keras dan dedikasi._

_Sesulit apapun tugas yang sama terima._

_Apapun halangan yang akan saya hadapi._

_Saya akan gigih bekerja._

_._

_._

_Saya akan membuktikan bahwa saya akan menjadi asset yang berharga untuk Keluarga Byun._

_Saya akan membuktikan bahwa saya dapat menjadi putri yang membanggakan untuk Ayah saya._

_._

_._

_Terimakasih kesempatannya. Semoga kebahagiaan dan kesehatan selalu diberikan pada Tuan Muda._

_Hormat saya,_

_Do Kyungsoon._

_._

_._

_._

Kyungsoon terus meraung kesakitan dalam tangisnya. Meremat dadanya yang terasa sesak dan berulang kali memukul kepalanya sendiri sambil memberikan sumpah serapah kepada dirinya sendiri.

Teringat dengan jelas potongan kalimat dalam surat braille dari Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun.

**_Soonnie, ingatkah bagaimana kau menjadi Maid di Mansion Byun? Apa saja persyaratan yang telah kau penuhi untuk dapat diterima di Mansion Byun. Dan tolong diingat hal ini. Dulu, aku menerimamu menjadi maid di Mansionku itu, karena surat lamaran pekerjaanmu yang sungguh menyentuh._**

**_Setelah kau membaca surat ini. Aku harap kau memikirkan ulang akan apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini, dan memikirkan lebih dalam lagi akan apa yang ingin kau lakukan dimasa depan._**

Kyungsoon tak tahu. Dirinya tak tahu.

Bahwa kata- kata menyentuh yang ditulisnya tanpa berpikir panjang di surat lamarannya itu ternyata bermakna sebesar ini. Dirinya mengira surat itu hanyalah bentuk formalitas saja. Dirinya bahkan menulisnya dengan asal tanpa berpikir panjang. Seakan tengah menulis esai di sekolah.

Karena minimnya perhatian dari sang Ayah. Kyungsoon mengira sosok pria paruh baya yang selalu terlihat menggunakan seragam kokinya itu tak pernah memikirkan anak- anaknya. Kyungsoon selalu mengira Ayahnya adalah sosok gila kerja yang terobsesi dalam belajar mengolah makanan setiap harinya.

Kyungsoon mengira Ayah dan Ibunya selama ini terus memusatkan perhatian mereka dalam mengembangkan bakat Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoolah anak tersayang mereka. Dirinya tak tahu bahwa orangtuanya terus menuntut Kyungsoo sejak kecil berlatih keras pada bakat vocal dan aktingnya, merupakan bentuk pengabdian dan balas budi Keluarga Do kepada Keluarga Byun, yang telah menebus Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoon dari renternir yang ingin menjual mereka.

Dirinya tak tahu...

Dirinya tak tahu...

Bahwa selama ini, dirinya sendiri yang selalu memandang rendah seorang Park Chanyeol. Selalu menyebut pria itu sebagai pria tak tahu malu dan tak tahu di untung.

Dirinya tak tahu...

Bahwa hidup Kyungsoon sendiri merupakan awal dari kematian dan pengorbanan mimpi Ayahnya sebagai pelukis. Bahwa hidupnya selama ini sangat nyaman karena Ayah dan Ibunya yang bekerja keras kepada Keluarga Byun sebagai rasa balas budi akan sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Kyungsoon.

KYUNGSOON TAK TAHU!!

Dirinya memiliki ikatan telepati yang sungguh kuat bersama Kyungsoo itu terjadi karena mereka berdua pernah berbagi satu tubuh berdua. Dirinya tak tahu... tanda lahir di sisi kiri tubuhnya adalah hasil operasi pemisahan tubuhnya dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

Dirinya tak tahu...

Dirinya tak tahu bahwa selama ini, selama hidupnya, seorang Do Kyungsoon hidup dipenuhi cinta oleh keluarganya.

Dengan memalukannya Kyungsoon justru menghancurkan nama baik keluarga Do didepan semua orang.

Ditangisi seperti apapun percuma. Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Yang dapat kita lihat sekarang hanyalah, seorang gadis yang tak memiliki wajah lagi untuk menatap dunia. Karena terlalu malu akan segala keegoisan yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini.

Rasanya Kyungsoon sekarat dibunuh malu.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoon!!" Teriakan dari suara merdu itu terdengar.

Kyungsoo menghampiri adik kembarnya dengan tergesa. Langsung menduduki ranjang yang sama dan mencoba menegakkan tubuh Kyungsoon yang tertunduk menangis dengan mendorong lalu menahan kedua bahu sempit gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa? Aku langsung berlari kesini saat aku merasakan kau sedang menangis dan kesakitan. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Mana yang sakit? Apa yang sakit? Hei.. jawab aku, berhentilah menangis. Bila kau terus menangis, maka aku juga..." Kyungsoo tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya.

Dua belahan jiwa ini terbiasa berbagi bersama perasaan serta emosi milik satu sama lain. Kyungsoo merasakan sakit yang persis sama seperti yang Kyungsoon rasakan sekarang.

Membuat pria Do itu langsung memeluk adiknya erat. Dan membuat Kai yang sedari tadi berdiam diri diambang pintu hotel yang terbuka, mendapat pemandangan pilu dimana saudara kembar itu tengah menangis bersama.

Dalam hati Kai bergumam.

_"Sudah aku bilang. Masalah Keluarga Do itu, hanyalah kurang komunikasi kepada satu sama lain."_

.

.

.

Flashback END

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**TBC**

.

.

.

AN :

Tuan Do itu divisualkan oleh aktor Kim Soo Hyun ya, yg jadi alien didrama Man From the Star. Dan dia emang aktor yang bisa nyanyikan? Dan aku rasa suaranya agak mirip D.O, berat namun lembut dan berkarisma, dan itulah yang di_wariskannya _kepada putranya itu. Oh iya, Kim Soo Hyun punya bentuk bibir yang kaya bentuk hati juga kan? Nah.. pas banget sama si anak kembarnya.

Dan Si Nyonya Do, di visualkan oleh Seo Joo Hyun a.k.a Seohyun SNSD. Mewariskan bentuk wajah bulat baby face dengan mata bulat menggemaskan kepada si kembar Do. Nyonya Do inilah si stylist Baekhyun selama ini, meski Nyonya Do sekarang udah cukup sukses untuk punya salon sendiri, dia tetap bakalan datang ke Mansion Byun untuk ngerias wajah cantiknya tuan muda kita.

Dan visual Do Kyungsoon itu silahkan edit aja foto D.O jadi cewe dengan rambut panjang hitam legam. Cantik banget yaa ehehe.

Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoon itu sebenarnya mirip banget, yg membedakan cuma bentuk hidung mereka agak beda, walau tak terlihat kalau sekilas doang. Tapi Baekhyun terus bilang mereka kembar non identik, ya Baekhyun kan gak **pernah ****ngeliat** mereka. Baekhyun mengenali orang lain dari suara dan aromanya, dan suara Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoon itu jauh beda. Bahkan walau Kyungsoon pura pura jadi cowo dan nyamar jadi Kyungsoo aja gak berpengaruh untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyunnya kita ngenalin orang dari _bau keringat _orang tersebut. Kalau dipikir lagi ngeri deh, Baekhyun justru lebih sulit ditipu daripada orang lain.

Inilah bukti perkataan Chanyeol, "Baekhyun bisa melihat sesuatu yang orang lain tidak bisa."


	36. Chapter XXXIIIB : Bittersweet Punishment

Read My Music By GoodMornaing

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 33 B : Bittersweet Punishment

.

.

.

**Akhir Musim Panas, 2011**

**Mansion Byun, Seoul, Korea Selatan**

.

Kyungsoon melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo. Lalu memandang wajah Kyungsoo dengan sungguh dalam. Memperhatikan satu- satu bentuk kemiripan dari wajah miliknya sendiri dengan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo Oppa." Ujar Kyungsoon pelan, dan tentunya sukses membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Akan bagaimana hangatnya Kyungsoon memanggil dirinya.

Bagaimanapun seringnya Kyungsoo mendengar manisnya Kyungsoon memanggil namanya selama beberapa minggu sejak kepulangan mereka dari Jeju kemarin, Kyungsoo tetap merasa tak terbiasa. Dan tanpa dapat ditahan dirinya selalu terkejut setiap mendengarnya.

"Kyungsoo Oppa, ada yang ingin aku beritahukan padamu. Rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh orangtua kita." Ujar Kyungsoon.

Mata Kyungsoo berkedip cepat.

"Mereka punya rahasia?" Tanya Kyungsoo terkejut. Kyungsoon mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tuan Muda Byun memberitahukannya padaku. Dia memberiku surat. Dan setelah aku memperhatikanya berkali- kali, ternyata dalam amplopnya ada alamat disana. Surat itu dikirim dari alamat itu. Dan sekarang aku ingin kesitu bersamamu, aku yakin... kau juga berhak mengetahui apa yang Tuan Muda Byun ingin sampaikan." Ujar Kyungsoon.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, dalam hati Idol dengan suara tiga oktaf itu rasanya ingin mengeluarkan nada tertinggi yang bisa dicapainya, karena demi Tuhan, Kyungsoon mengucapkan semua kalimat itu dengan sungguh lembut dan tulus sekali. Kali ini Kyungsoo tahu, gadis itu tak sedang berakting. Ingat, mereka berdua memiliki telepati yang sulit dijelaskan bagaimana cara kerjanya. Namun yang pasti, Kyungsoo tahu kapanpun Kyungsoon sedang berakting ataupun tidak.

"Dimana alamat yang harus kita tuju? Apakah jauh? Tidakkah kau akan ketinggalan pesawat jika tidak ke bandara siang ini dan justru ke tempat itu? Kenapa kau tak bilang dari kemarin- kemarin bahwa kau ingin ke suatu tempat? Justru hari ini, hari keberangkatanmu." Tanya Kyungsoo beruntun.

Kyungsoon menampilkan ekspresi kosong.

"Aku perlu mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapinya." Ujarnya dengan pelan, dan cukup dengan mengatakan itu saja Kyungsoon langsung mengangguk paham.

Mungkin karena selama ini kita jarang melihat kedua orang ini berinteraksi. Namun kita harus selalu menyadari, kapan pun saudara kembar Do ini berbicara berdua. Mereka bukan hanya berbicara dengan mulut mereka. Namun juga dengan hati mereka. Kyungsoo tahu apapun yang Kyungsoon rasakan, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Karena itulah dulu... saat mereka berdua bertengkar hebat. Kyungsoo merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam, karena dirinya dengan jelas ikut merasakan bagaimana kebencian Kyungsoon terhadap dirinya.

Namun ayo kita lupakan hari itu. Karena sekarang, Kyungsoo sendiri yang merasakan perasaan rindu, sayang, dan bersalah yang Kyungsoon rasakan untuk dirinya. Bagi Kyungsoo yang merasakan langsung emosi dan rasa bersalah tulus milik adiknya, semua itu sudah lebih cukup untuk membuatnya memaafkan adiknya itu.

"Lagipula tempat itu tak jauh. Tempat itu di Mansion ini. Di lantai 2. Jadi ayo.. kita turun ke lantai bawah." Ujar Kyungsoon, lalu selanjutnya menyambar tangan kanan kembarannya, membawa mereka berdua melewati lorong lantai 3 tempat asrama pekerja Mansion Byun ini dengan langkah cepat.

"Hei.. kenapa terburu- buru." Ujar Kyungsoo yang menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan Kyungsoon, menuruni tangga spiral Mansion Byun dengan cepat.

Dengan langkah mantap dan ingatan akan denah Mansion Byun yang sudah di luar kepala hasil pengalamannya yang bekerja sebagai Maid. Kyungsoon memimpin jalan keduanya menuju bagian kiri lantai 2 Mansion Byun.

Kyungsoo benar- benar tak memiliki gambaran apapun akan kemanakah gerangan tujuan mereka berdua.

"Kita kemana?" Tanyanya, sambil melihat bahwa mereka baru saja melewati ruang Teater.

"Studio Lukis, dan galeri lukisan milik Mansion Byun." Jawab Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Kenapa kita kesitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

Namun Kyungsoon tak menjawabnya, karena keduanya telah berada didepan ruangan yang Kyungsoon maksudkan. Dan tepat didetik setelah pintu ruangan itu Kyungsoon buka. Mulut Kyungsoo secara otomatis langsung terbuka lebar memandang lukisan didalamnya.

"Ini..." Kyungsoo kehilangan kata- kata.

Dilain pihak Kyungsoon justru tampak tenang. Gadis itu mengangguk seakan menyetujui apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan. Sudah dibilang, kedua anak kembar ini berkomunikasi dengan _keintiman _yang hanya mereka saja yang memahaminya. Tanpa Kyungsoo berkata- kata, Kyungsoon sudah tahu. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Ini semua adalah lukisan milik Ayah. Tuan Muda Byun ternyata, selama ini, selama berpuluh- puluh tahun, memperbolehkan Ayah menggunakan ruangan ini agar bakat melukisnya dapat disalurkan." Ujar Kyungsoon dengan suara datar.

Namun Kyungsoo langsung menatap dalam wajah saudara kembarnya itu. Karena, tak seperti wajah Kyungsoon yang minim ekspresi. _Hati gadis itu terasa berkecamuk dan sesak._ Kyungsoo merasakannya, dan sekarang itu mempengaruhinya.

"Kau ingin menangis lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoon menggeleng. Dan sukses membuat ekspresi Kyungsoo ikut menggelap.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya ke seluruh lukisan yang tertempel di dinding dan beberapa yang di taruh di stand kanvas yang berjejer rapi. Rasanya seperti masuk dalam galeri.

Secara garis besar semua lukisan itu sama. Itu semua adalah potret. Tuan Do selama ini selalu melukis wajah- wajah orang yang disayanginya. Dan sebagian besar seluruh lukisan itu berisi wajah si kembar. Dan beberapa adalah lukisan istrinya.

Semua lukisan itu tampak seperti buku diary. Karena semuanya seperti berjalan bersama waktu, mulai dari lukisan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo saat kecil, hingga akhirnya mereka dewasa dengan tampak Kyungsoon yang tersenyum menggunakan baju Maidnya, serta ada lukisan lain yang menampilkan Kyungsoo yang sungguh memukau di atas panggung konsernya.

"Ini menakjubkan, aku kira Ayah hanya berbakat dalam hal memasak. Dan hal itu menurun padaku. Ternyata Ayah menyukai seni lukis potret, _portrait paintings!!_ Dan bakat itu menurun padamu Soonnie, lihatlah bagaimana kau terus memotret Tuan Muda Byun. Benar- benar, tanpa perlu tes DNA sudah ketahuan bahwa kita adalah keluarga." Komentar Kyungsoo sambil terus menatapi satu persatu lukisan disitu dengan perasaan takjub yang membuncah.

Namun detik selanjutnya Kyungsoo tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Ah! Kau tadi bilang, ingin memberitahukan rahasia yang disimpan oleh Ayah dan Ibu, maksudmu adalah studio lukis ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan, dan betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo saat melihat Kyungsoon menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Dan kemudian tanpa menjawab Kyungsoon justru meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Lalu membawa sang kembaran menuju ujung galeri. Dan keduanya berhenti didepan sebuah lukisan. Kening Kyungsoo mengerut, melihat lukisan itu di tutup oleh kain putih. Lukisan itu berdiri sendiri di atas standnya. Tampak jauh dari lukisan yang lain.

Dan mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin melebar, tepat setelah Kyungsoon berhasil menyingkirkan kain putih yang menghalangi lukisan tadi.

"I-Ini... Itu... Kita?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan napas terengah. Kyungsoon merasakannya, jantung Kyungsoo yang bertalu- talu hingga terasa sakit.

Kyungsoo tak perlu jawaban. Hanya dengan melihat mata Kyungsoon yang sudah mulai berair dan gadis itu yang sekarang langsung terduduk sambil menangis sesegukan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberikannya jawaban.

Dengan napas yang terasa pendek- pendek. Kyungsoo kembali menatap ke depan, tampak didepannya, sebuah lukisan potret dengan tingkat realitas yang sungguh menakjubkan. Memberikan pemandangan akan dua orang bayi yang tengah tertidur tanpa baju di atas ranjang bayi yang cukup besar untuk menampung keduanya.

Namun yang menjadi tak biasa adalah, masing- masing kanan dan kiri antara dua bayi itu. Tak memiliki jarak. Menyatu. Keduanya berbagi badan.

Kyungsoo langsung merasa seluruh dunianya berputar dengan dirinya saja satu- satunya yang berdiri tegap. Memusingkan.

"Apa ini?", pikirnya.

"Bukankah kita saudara kembar beda 30 menit? Aku lebih dulu baru dirimu? Itu.. yang Ibu, katakan..." Suara Kyungsoo semakin dan semakin mengecil disetiap katanya.

Kyungsoon yang sudah berurai air mata. Langsung bangkit berdiri, mendatangi saudara kembarnya itu, lalu dengan tergesa menyingkap kaus putih longgar yang Kyungsoo kenakan, dan terlihat disana, di sisi kiri tubuh Kyungsoo terdapat bekas luka yang sangat lebar. Tak akan pernah hilang walau dimakan waktu.

"A-AKU! AKU KIRA ITU BEKAS LUKA YANG AKU DAPAT SAAT KECIL! AKU TAHU KITA PERNAH DICULIK MESKI AKU TAK INGAT KEJADIANNYA. SEHINGGA AKU KIRA LUKA INI KUDAPATKAN SAAT KEJADIAN ITU. AKU BAHKAN TAK PERNAH MAU MEMBUKA BAJUKU UNTUK FANS- FANSKU MESKI BENTUK ABS MILIKKU SEMPURNA KARENA AKU MALU AKAN LUKA INI. AKU TAK TAHU TERNYATAAA!! TERNYATAAA" Kyungsoo berteriak panik sambil menghalangi tangan Kyungsoon yang terus ingin membuka baju miliknya.

Dan seluruh teriakan Kyungsoo menghilang setelah Kyungsoon kembali memberikannya pelukan hangat. Pelukan paling hangat yang pernah Kyungsoo rasakan seumurhidupnya. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya langsung terasa lengkap dan _melegakan?_ Dirinya seperti menemukan sebuah bagian yang selama ini hilang.

"Astaga..." Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku akan segalanya. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Akan rasa iriku, akan rasa tak percaya diriku, perasaan benciku, obsesiku, segalanya.. tolong maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Karena aku.. Aku.. **Ak****u telah tak sanggup untuk memaafkan diriku sendiri.**" Kyungsoo ikut memeluk saudari kembarnya itu dengan erat. Kali ini dengan sangat erat.

Dan dengan perlahan tangan kanan Kyungsoo turun dan berhenti di sisi kanan tubuh Kyungsoon. Terasa bergetar meremas baju bagian kanan Kyungsoon.

"Izinkan aku..." Sebelum Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kyungsoon telah lebih dulu mengangguk, _telepati anak kembar._

Setelah mendapat persetujuan, dengan perlahan Kyungsoo menyingkap bagian kanan blouse biru yang Kyungsoon kenakan. Memasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju saudari kembarnya sendiri. Dan tangan Kyungsoo terasa sungguh dingin dan menyetrum bertemu dengan tubuh hangat Kyungsoon.

**_DEG_**

Rasanya jantung Kyungsoo jatuh ke tanah. Merasakan bagian kulit Kyungsoon yang timbul dan membentuk pola tak teratur panjang pada bagian epidermis. Ciri khas bekas luka serius pada kulit.

"Ya Tuhannn.." Bisik Kyungsoo dengan suara rendah, kemudian meraup tubuh mungil kembarannya dalam pelukan yang ternyata masih bisa lebih erat lagi.

"Aku kira kita hanyalah saudara kembar tak normal yang terlalu sensitif satu sama lain sehingga kita berbagi emosi. _Ternyata kita memang kelainan sejak awal_." Ujar Kyungsoo, lalu mengecup ujung kepala saudari kembarnya.

"Ini.. ini menakjubkan Kyungsoon! Kita pernah berada dalam satu tubuh! Kau adalah aku dan aku adalah dirimu!" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan mereka, menangkup wajah penuh air mata milik Kyungsoon lalu mengecup bibir kembarannya itu berulang kali. Sukses membuat sang kembaran berhenti menangis dan menampilkan wajah terkejut. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat itu, lalu kembali membawa saudari kembarannya ke dalam sebuah pelukan penuh kasih sayang.

**Bug!**

Kyungsoon memukul punggung Kyungsoo dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku bodoh!!" Teriaknya kesal namun terdengar lucu karena gadis itu berteriak sambil menangis sesegukan bak anak kecil.

Kyungsoo tertawa dibuatnya.

"Adududuh.. berhentilah menangis _belahan jiwaku." _Ujar Kyungsoo menggoda saudari kembarnya.

"Tidak lucu!!!" Teriak Kyungsoon kesal, seraya mendorong kasar tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menjauh dari dirinya. Pelukan keduanya terlepas begitu saja.

"Hiks.. apa kau tahu seberapa besar aku membenci diriku sendiri sekarang karena aku telah menyakitimu. Menyakiti Tuan Muda dan kekasihnya. Memberikan malu untuk keluarga Do yang selama ini telah dibantu banyak oleh Tuan Muda Byun? Aku bahkan tak sanggup untuk bertemu dengan Ayah sekarang. Aku sungguh malu untuk bertemu dengannya." Kyungsoon mengucapkannya dengan sungguh cepat dan suara yang telah serak.

"Aku.. aku selama ini iri padamu. Kau berbakat. Kau istimewa. Ayah yang sibuk selalu menyisakan waktunya untukmu. Di salon ibu bahkan penuh dengan foto milikmu, dia selalu membanggakan pada semua pelanggannya bahwa dia adalah Ibu dari Idol dan Aktor D.O , dan apa kau tahu? Setiap Ibu ke Mansion Byun untuk menjadi stylist Tuan Byun, dia selalu membicarakan dirimu sambil memberikan makeup pada wajah Tuan Muda. Padahal saat itu ada aku yang sedang memilihkan tuxedo untuk Tuan Muda, Ibu bersikap seakan aku tak terlihat olehnya."

"Semuanya serba dirimu. Tuan Muda Byun juga lama- lama lebih dekat denganmu. Semuanya selalu memihak dirimu. Meski aku lembut, baik, dan selalu tersenyum, semuanya selalu menganggap aku jahat. Aku tak berharga. Aku tak ada gunanya. Aku tak berbakat. Aku adalah angsa hitam di antara angsa putih, aku adalah satu- satunya bagian keluarga Do yang tak berbakat." Kyungsoo mendengarkan semuanya dengan wajah lembut dan penuh perhatian. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipi saudari kembarnya, dan sesekali menyeka air mata Kyungsoon yang terus mengalir, terkadang menyelipkan rambut hitam panjang Kyungsoon yang jatuh ke wajah cantik saudara kembarnya itu.

"Aku.. Aku hanya ingin disayang Soo! Apakah itu permintaan sulit? Aku tak berharap banyak, perhatian yang sedikit saja sudah cukup bagiku. Bahkan bila itu untuk basa- basi saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi kalian tak pernah memberikannya, kalian semua sibuk, selalu sibuk. Aku selalu sendiri. Aku yang sendiri terus memakan diriku yang membenci diriku sendiri. Aku termakan oleh jiwaku sendiri. Aku hancur didalam sana Soo. Menyakitkan untuk selalu hidup sendirian."

"Dan saat kalian semua tak ada. Tuan Muda Byun selalu datang padaku. Dia yang sungguh hangat dan penuh kasih sayang membuatku buta dan ingin memilikinya. Dan... dan.. saat Chanyeol datang, itu membuatku panik. Aku seakan kehilangan satu- satunya pegangan hidupku. Tuan Mudalah satu- satunya yang aku miliki. Chanyeol mendapatkan Tuan Muda dengan sungguh mudahnya. Tak adil sekali... itu yang aku pikirkan, rasakan... saat itu."

"Itulah yang membuatku melakukan semua itu Kyungsoo. Aku ingin jumlah orang- orang yang mencintaimu berkurang dan aku ingin Chanyeol pergi dari Tuan Muda. Karena itulah aku melakukan itu. Mirisnya, saat aku menjadi jahat pada semua orang, saat itulah semua orang memberikan perhatian mereka padaku, dan mirisnya lagi, aku... menikmatinya."

Kyungsoo terkejut saat tiba- tiba Kyungsoon mendongakkan kepalanya. Membuat mata mereka berdua bertemu. Dua pasang mata bulat itu langsung terhubung begitu saja.

Dan tanpa terasa, air mata Kyungsoo ikut jatuh saat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoon selanjutnya.

**"Bagaimana ini Kyungsoo? Aku menikmati saat orang lain membenciku. Apakah aku memang setidak berharga itu, bahkan bagi diriku sendiri? Diriku bahkan merasa, seorang Do Kyungsoon itu, pantas untuk dibenci." **

Dengan kaku dan bergetar Kyungsoo menggeleng. Lalu diikuti gelengan kepala panik yang sungguh cepat dan berulang.

"OMONG KOSONG!! Tidak! Kau tidak seperti itu, siapa yang mengizinkanmu membuat kesimpulan seperti itu!"

Kyungsoon menutup matanya, menghindari murka Kyungsoo yang sekarang berteriak tepat didepan wajahnya.

**"Do Kyungsoon. Buka matamu!"**

Secara otomatis gadis itu membuka matanya, kembali bertemu dengan mata bulat lain yang persis dengan miliknya.

**_"Kau punya aku. Kau punya Ibu. Kau punya Ayah. Dan kami punya dirimu. Itulah keluarga. Kau adalah putri satu- satunya keluarga Do yang paling berharga. Kau kira untuk apa Ayah bekerja siang malam heh? Kau kira untuk apa Ibu bekerja tanpa lelah? Kau kira untuk apa aku yang telah berlatih keras sejak dini dan sudah mencari uang sejak aku muda heh? Aku bahkan tak benar- benar merasakan masa sekolahku."_**

**_"Itu semua untuk dirimu."_**

**_"Kami semua tahu bahwa kau lebih lambat belajar daripada diriku. Kami semua tahu bahwa kau masih belum menemukan apa minat dan bakatmu. Karena itulah kami bersiap untuk waktu dimana kau sudah menemukannya. Kyungsoon, meski kita bekerja di bawah naungan Keluarga Byun yang kaya raya. Kita ini miskin. Dulu Ayah hanyalah koki biasa. Dan Ibu bahkan belum menjadi stylist Tuan Muda. Aku bahkan kerja sambilan untuk membayar les vocal yang sungguh mahal. Kami semua menabung Kyungsoon. Untukmu."_**

**_"Untuk jalan menuju mimpimu suatu saat nanti. Itulah yang kami pikirkan."_**

**_"Kami tak peduli bila kau tak berbakat. Kau punya kami. Bakat akan dihasilkan dari kerja kerjas. Namun suatu kerja keras juga tak akan cukup. Kau memerlukan modal. Aku bahkan hampir tak lulus SMA karena keluarga kita tak punya uang untuk biaya sekolah langsung dua orang anak dirimu dan diriku, lalu aku ingin memilih langsung debut saja Kyungsoon. Aku ingin cepat bekerja. Namun Tuan Muda Byun melarangku, hiks.. dia memberikanku beasiswa. Katanya.. katanya.. bila aku merasa menerima beasiswa itu memberatkan, aku bisa membayarnya lagi setelah aku sukses menjadi Idol."_**

**_"Hiks.. Aku tak ingin kau merasakan hal itu. Merasakan bagaimana sulitnya mencari uang dan belajar sambil memikirkan seluruh tagihan kehidupan. Karena itulah aku.. hiks.. terus bekerja... aku pikir... itu demi dirimu. Demi kebahagiaanmu."_**

**_"Tapi... ternyata kau tak bahagia."_**

**_"Maafkan aku Kyungsoon. Maafkan saudara kembarmu ini. Kau pasti selama ini sangat kesepian. Harusnya karena kita lahir bersama, kita harus hidup bersama- sama. Beriringan. Aku selama ini mengira kau yang menghindariku, ternyata akulah yang tanpa sadar berlari semakin menjauh darimu. Kau selama ini menungguku dalam diam, namun aku mengabaikan dirimu."_**

Rasanya saluran airmata Kyungsoon telah jebol, entah bagaimana caranya aliran liquid asin itu semakin semakin deras saja mengiringi setiap perkataan Kyungsoo.

Dengan perlahan Kyungsoon mendekatkan dirinya. Menarik pelan namun kuat kerah kaus yang Kyungsoo pakai. Dan Kyungsoo yang mengerti apa keinginan saudarinya, tanpa perlu terucap secara lisan. Dengan perlahan namun pasti Kyungsoo ikut mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kyungsoon.

Dua pasang mata bulat itu dengan kompak menutup secara perlahan.

Hingga akhirnya dua bibir identik dengan bentuk love yang indah itu menyatu.

Awalnya hanyalah kecupan polos. Kemudian berlanjut dalam pagutan- pagutan penuh rasa asin akibat tangis. Dan ciuman itu terus berlanjut hingga keduanya mulai merasakan napas menjadi sesak dan beradu napas satu sama lain. Namun masih tak ada yang berniat mengakhirinya, Kyungsoon memagut bibir saudara kembarnya dengan lebih dalam, dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan pagutan yang sama. Itu terus berlanjut hingga keduanya merasa oksigen diparu- paru sudah tak bersisa lagi.

Ciuman canggung namun menggebu itu diakhiri dengan Kyungsoon yang lebih dulu menarik dirinya dari pagutan bibir Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoo merespon itu dengan memberikan beberapa kali kecupan manis yang sungguh basah dan dalam, dan kemudian menyatukan kening mereka berdua.

Keduanya nampak terengah. Napas menerpa wajah orang dihadapan mereka dengan hawa napas yang keluar dari mulut yang terbuka, bersahutan dengan frekuensi setara seperti orang habis berlari. Lengkap dengan bibir keduanya yang tampak mengilap.

"Kyungsoon, aku mencintaimu."

Dan, untuk pertama kalinya, setelah sekian lama. Kyungsoon menampilkan sebuah senyuman. Senyum tulus tanpa rekayasa. Terlihat sangat cantik dan damai. Seraya membuka matanya, Kyungsoon tersenyum dengan lebih lebar.

Kedua pasang mata bulat itu kembali bertemu. Kali ini dengan penuh damai. Penuh sayang. Penuh kasih. Penuh rindu. Penuh perhatian yang selama ini tak tersampaikan.

Kyungsoon menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Kau saudara kembar terbaik yang ada didunia ini. Aku beruntung, karena bahkan sejak didalam perut Ibu, aku punya kau yang menemaniku. Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Sangat. Aku rasa aku merasa kesepian karena aku terbiasa ditemani oleh dirimu, sejak diriku belum lahir."

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan saudari kembarnya.

"Aku juga beruntung memilikimu. Bahkan sebelum diriku lahir." Balasnya.

Keduanya terus berpelukan dalam hening yang nyaman, menikmati momen- momen terakhir sebelum sang saudari kembar akan pergi jauh memperjuangkan mimpi yang baru saja tercipta. Dan sekarang, mimpi Kyungsoon menjadi mimpi Kyungsoo juga.

Meski tanpa dikatakan, keduanya tahu, _keduanya merasakannya, _bahwa... mereka berdua telah memutuskan, untuk mendukung dan berada disisi satu sama lain dalam keadaan apapun dan sampai kapanpun.

Sudah cukup semua persaingan antar saudara kembar yang selama ini mereka lakukan.

"Saat aku sudah menjadi fotografer profesional nanti. Aku akan bergabung bersama perusahaan majalah paling terkenal. Dan saat itu, kau harus menjadi model majalah disana, jadi aku bisa memotretmu. Kau sudah sukses menjadi Idol dan Aktor, kenapa tak sekalian menuju dunia modeling juga. Kau pasti bisa, karena kau adalah Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoon mengatakan itu semua dengan suara lembut nan manja, seperti seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Padahal kenyataannya, mereka berdua lahir persis didetik yang sama.

Kyungsoo terkekeh hangat.

"Baiklah... kau juga pasti bisa, karena kau adalah Do Kyungsoon." Balas Kyungsoo.

Keduanya menjadi terkekeh. Masih terus berbagi pelukan hangat sambil membicarakan rencana dan mimpi- mimpi mereka berdua suatu hari nanti.

...

...

..

.

\- **Flashback -**

**-** Sehari setelah kembalinya Baekhyun ke Seoul dari Jeju untuk mengurus Skandal Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo **-**

Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya saat Baekhyun menyuruhnya menyiapkan hukuman untuk Kyungsoon yang ternyata sesederhana ini.

"Baek, apa menurutmu ini tak terlalu bermurah hati? Setidaknya kita masukkan gadis itu ke penjara selama setahun. Dia sudah mencemarkan nama baik banyak orang. Dan kita rugi miliaran karena tindakan kekanakannya itu Baekhyun." Tanya Xiumin sambil menatap Baekhyun yang sedang bekerja dengan kecepatan mengerikan didepannya.

_"Dia tak sabar ingin kembali kepada Chanyeol di Jeju." _Pikir Xiumin menanggapi pemandangan Baekhyun yang dipenuhi berkas- berkas didepannya.

"Tidak. Hukuman itulah yang paling pas, memangnya aku sekejam itu memenjarakan gadis umur 19 tahun karena kelakuan kekanakan seperti yang kau bilang." Tanggapan Baekhyun dengan acuh tak acuh, lebih fokus kepada banyaknya hitungan- hitungan rumit untuk mengembalikan saham miliknya itu.

"Well, kau memenjarakan beberapa orang yang membuat komentar negatif untuk Chanyeol." Balas Xiumin mengungkapkan fakta, namun tak terlalu akurat. Xiumin tak tahu hal ini karena Baekhyun memerintahkan Chen yang mengurusnya.

"Aku tak memenjarakan satupun fans Kyungsoo yang sedang marah karena skandal itu Xiu. Namun aku menuntut beberapa media yang menyebarkan rumor yang memperkeruh skandal yang sudah ada dan membuat dampak negatif untuk perusahaan kita, banyak media itu ternyata dibayar oleh saingan bisnis kita. Dan.. mengenai komentar- komentar negatif itu, semuanya ternyata berasal dari akun palsu, ada orang yang sengaja memanaskan skandal Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan membuat tim yang dibayar juga untuk membuat komentar- komentar jelek dan menghancurkan nama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Mereka ingin mempengaruhi opini publik. Kau tahu saja media- media mana yang aku tuntut karena kau yang mengurus bagian itu. Dan mengenai orang yang membuat komentar jahat itu. Nah.. aku sudah menangkap serta menghukum si otaknya, biang masalahnya."

"Aku tak selamanya ingin mengurung dia di kantor polisi, tenang saja, aku sudah memerintahkan Tuan Kim Jongdae untuk membawa anak itu ke hadapanku sore ini." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara lancar dan jelas, tak terlihat kesulitan sama sekali padahal disaat yang sama si Tuan Muda itu terus bekerja.

_"Dia monster. Bukan manusia." _Pikir Xiumin yang terkadang merasa ngeri akan bakat Baekhyun yang seakan tanpa batas. Tuhan terkadang terasa tak adil bagi Xiumin, dirinya bukan jenius seperti Baekhyun meski orang- orang menyebut mereka berdua itu setara, namun menurut Xiumin dirinya cerdas dan rajin belajar, berusaha untuk membuat dirinya setara dengan Baekhyun dan Chen. Namun entah kenapa terkadang tetap terasa juga perbedaan kemampuan dirinya dan dua orang jenius itu.

"Siapa gerangan anak malang itu?" Tanya Xiumin sambil ikut membantu Baekhyun mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Teman dekat Kyungsoon. Zhang Yixing namanya, dia adalah trainee BBEnt. Dia juga yang sudah memotret setiap momen Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo di gedung BB Ent, dia seorang trainee disana, tentunya mudah untuk masuk kesitu, tak seperti sasaeng biasanya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan ringan.

Berbeda dengan Xiumin, pria itu sudah melebarkan matanya.

"Kyungsoon lagi??? Sebenarnya sejauh apa hal yang sudah gadis itu lakukan, tak ada habisnya. Astaga Baekhyun, hukuman yang kau siapkan ini kurang pantas untuknya. Terlalu ringan. Dia bahkan menyadap ruang kerjamu dan membuat kita bekerja di perpustakaan seperti ini. Sampai sekarang aku bingung dimana gadis itu bisa mendapatkan alat sadap. Dia baru 19 tahun, tapi cara kerja otaknya sungguh mengerikan."

Tanpa diduga, Baekhyun justru menghentikan pekerjaannya. Menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah dimana Xiumin berada.

"Aku bilang, itu hukuman yang paling pas. Jangan meragukannya. Bila aku tak melakukan hal itu dan justru memenjarakan gadis itu begitu saja, hal itu hanya akan menjadi tindakan yang sia-sia. Aku ingin menyadarkan dia, bukan menyakitinya. Dan kita berdua tahu bahwa menyadarkan orang lain bahwa perilakunya salah itu lebih sulit daripada menghukumnya. Orang- orang salah biasanya tak sadar bahwa mereka itu salah. Seperti yang kau bilang, dia baru 19 tahun, nah karena itulah tugas kita yang _katanya lebih dewasa_ ini untuk mengajarinya. **Mana yang benar, mana yang salah.** Anak itu sedang kehilangan arah karena tak ada yang mengajarinya. Bila seorang anak salah itu harusnya diperingatkan, bukan dihukum, lalu di ajari bagaimana caranya agar dia mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahannya. Memangnya uangku akan kembali bila aku memenjarakannya? Jawabannya tidak tentu saja. Lebih baik aku memperbaiki dia, lalu mengolah dia menjadi kaya serta berguna, jadi setidaknya suatu saat nanti dia akan menganti kerugian uangku ini, dengan memang berupa uang, atau dengan bakatnya."

Xiumin meneguk ludahnya gugup, Baekhyun sedang kesal. Dia akan sangat cerewet saat sedang kesal. Walau sebenarnya terbesit rasa takjub sekaligus ngeri akan bagaimana Baekhyun mengolah _sebuah kebaikan menjadi benar-benar berguna untuknya nanti._ **Memberi kebaikan akan membuat k****ebaikan itu kembali padamu, **istilahnya.

"Xiumin.." Panggil Baekhyun dengan suara dingin, dan Xiumin langsung menyahut dengan cepat. Takut mengundang kekesalan Baekhyun yang lebih besar lagi. Bukannya takut dipecat (itu hampir tak mungkin), Xiumin hanya takut Baekhyun merajuk hingga tak ingin bekerja lagi, lalu melimpahkan semua masalah perusahaan padanya, maaf saja Xiumin sudah punya janji makan malam bersama Chen besok malam.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuat Kyungsoon berubah menjadi **Sunmi kedua**.** Cukup satu maid saja yang berakhir hancur karena hitamnya hati dan iri deng****kinya.** Aku ingin menyadarkan gadis itu sebelum terlambat. Karena bila dia terus berada dalam pola pikir seperti itu, tak akan menghasilkan apa- apa selain kehancuran dirinya sendiri. Aku sudah berjanji pada Tuan Do untuk menyelamatkan dan menjaga putra putrinya bila kedua anak itu berada dalam bahaya. Keluarga Do berada dibawah naungan keluarga Byun, dan akulah satu- satunya Byun sekarang, kalau bukan aku yang melindungi mereka maka siapa lagi, gadis itu beruntung aku akan selalu melindunginya karena marga Do didepan namanya. Aku memaafkannya kali ini, karena aku memandang persahabatanku bersama Ayahnya, Ibunya, dan Oppanya yang sudah lama terjalin."

Xiumin akhirnya manggut- manggut setuju tak ingin membantah ataupun protes lagi. Lebih tepatnya tak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Baekhyun dalam bekerja lagi.

"Benar kata Paman Dae, kau berbicara seperti orangtua bila sudah membahas tentang keluarga Do. Aku beberapa kali melihatmu mengelus rambut Kyungsoon dengan sayang, malangnya gadis itu yang memerah malu untuk hal seperti itu, padahal kau memperlakukannya seperti itu karena kau menganggap dia seperti anak perempuanmu. Well, bila bukan dirimu yang mengirimkan 100 bodyguard untuk menghancurkan tempat para rentenir yang menculik Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoon, lalu menyuruh Paman Dae untuk melempar ratusan juta uang ke wajah bos mereka begitu saja 16 tahun lalu, kedua anak itu hanya Tuhan yang tahu bahwa mereka masih hidup atau tidak sekarang. Tuan Do juga sudah menyerahkan seluruh potensi yang ada pada anak- anaknya itu padamu karena kaulah penyelamat mereka. Secara teknis mereka berdua memang _milikmu_. Anak-anakmu."

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau sedang mengejekkukan? Secara halus kau bilang aku ini tuakan? Sadarkah kau bahwa aku lebih muda dua tahun darimu, **Hyung**." Tuduhnya begitu saja, dan tepat sasaran. Xiumin terkekeh geli setelah mendengar tuduhan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas sabar, lalu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya tak bisa ditunda sedetikpun.

**"Kau benar. Selama ini tanpa sadar aku menganggap Kyungsoon seperti anak kecil umur 4 tahun. Persis seperti pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku awalnya tak percaya bahwa anak yang aku selamatkan itu sekarang sudah bisa jatuh cinta. Terlebih lagi akulah pria yang dicintainya. Sungguh**** cinta pertama yang berakhir dengan kemalangan. _Dia selamanya hanya seperti anak kecil b_****_agi-_**** "**

Baekhyun tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena dirinya _mendengar _bagaimana memburunya helaan napas Xiumin sekarang.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun meski dirinya sudah mengetahui alasan Xiumun seperti itu.

Terdengar Xiumin menggerang frustasi.

"Astaga.. kata- katamu tadi itu persis seperti yang sering Paman Dae katakan padaku. Oh malangnya Kyungsoon. Aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya dianggap anak oleh pria yang aku cintai. Sungguh membuat trauma. Aku kesal hanya dengan mendengar kalimat seperti, **_'Bagiku kau seperti anak kecil.' _**, **_'Kau itu anakku.'_** , **_'Aku tak mencintaimu seperti dua orang dewasa, namun seperti orangtua kepada anaknya._****_'_**" Xiumin mengungkapkan semuanya dengan suara heboh, mengeluarkan seluruh emosi yang tertinggal akan _pengalaman menyakitkan masa lalu._

Tanpa diduga Baekhyun justru terkekeh lalu tersenyum lebar. Astaga... ada- ada saja Sekretarisnya itu.

"Sudahlah Xiu, bukankah sekarang Tuan Kim sudah mengakui bahwa dia mencintaimu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada penghiburan.

Tanpa diduga Xiumin justru menghela napas lelah. Lalu menampilkan wajah cemberut.

"Tidak **Tuan Muda.**" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar Xiumin yang menjadi formal.

**_"Tuan Kim Jongdae memang sudah menerima saya. Namun beliau belum mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai saya."_**

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

**"APA?!!"**

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**AN :**

**Hallo~** **Momo disini (Ini nama asli lo.. jadi sebenernya kemarin agak takut untuk bilangnya. Pengen jadi anonim aja. Gak mau orang tau aku siapa ahaha)**

**Eh kalau saudara kembar ciuman itu incest gak sih?**

**Momo ****bereksperimen dalam chapter ini, ingin menulis adegan saudara kembar ciuman tanpa membuat para pembaca menyangkutkan hal itu dengan hal seksual. Jadi... kalian ngerasa apa saat ngebaca kissing scene Do bersaudara?**

**Momo tuh pengen aja ngebuat saudara kembar yang bebas mengekspresikan emosi mereka tanpa embel- embel dan ketakutan kalau mereka dituduh cinta sedarah. Atau baper sama saudara sendiri, atau brother sister complex, atau apapun semacam hal itu.**

**Well, entah mungkin aku aja yg terlalu berpikiran terbuka, tapi aku mikirnya, it is the finest think if they are kissing in that situation. Terkadang ekspresi tubuh lebih jujur daripada ucapan** **bukan?**

**Mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang merasa itu udah keterlaluan sebagai saudara ya?**

**Tapikan mereka cuma ciuman,**** bukannya mereka making love atau apa kan? That is just A KISS. Ciuman polos yang bahkan lebih polos daripada ciuman pertamanya ****sepasang cinta pertama.**

**Mirip kaya dua balita ciuman bibir** **ituloooo**

**Ciuman antara dua saudara yang Jiwanya selama ini kepisah dan akhirnya menemukan arti diri mereka untuk satu sama lain lagi.**

**Gak ada rasa seksual disana.**

**Ingat, di cerita ini, Idol D.O is Gay. Dia gak ngerasa ketertarikan seksual kepada cewe manapun. Dan bisa dibilang Kyungsoon adalah cewe pertama yg dia cium dan akan menjadi satu- satunya. Dan Mantan Maid Kyungsoon itu cinta mati sama Tuan Muda Byun mantan majikannya****.**

**Itu ciuman cinta kasih antar saudara****, perasaan sayang yang membuncah untuk saudara kembar mereka.**

**G****itusih menurutku.. gak papa juga kalau kalian pendapatnya lain.** **Kalau ada yang merasa gak nyaman sama adegan itu, Momo minta maaf.**

**Oh ya, satu lagi, aku milih kata Aku cinta kamu. Bukannya Aku sayang kamu. Karena aku pengen rasa cinta mereka emang sedalam itu. Gak sekedar sayang- sayangan, pengennya CINTA BANGET, gitu :D**

**Toh kalau dalam bahasa inggris sama2 I love you. Kekeke.**

**Momo ngetik ini di kantor dengan segelas kopi. Jadi, ada yg ngerasain pahit asam kopinya dalam tulisan aku gak?** **:D** **Sumpah mumet banget sama kerjaan (Tentunya FF ini menjadi obat dari segala lelah)**** Andaikan sang Direktur itu kaya Tuan Muda Byun**** yang gak pernah ngasih lembur.**

**SPOILER : CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA SIAPIN TISU UNTUK MIMISAN. KARENA KITA BAKALAN MENERIMA MOMEN CHEN XIUMIN DAN SEHUN JIMIN. Humm.. untuk penawar pahitnya dua chapter ini ****:D (Jujur yah, gak tau juga kenapa aku nulis FF banyak menye- menye dan nangisnya. Trus Chapternya banyak banget lagi kaya sinetron. Hadehh. POKOKNYA SEMANGATTT!! HARUS DITULIS SAMPE TAMAT.)**

**DAN!! untuk ceritanya ChanBaek... emmm.. Rahasia ehehe.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tak akan pernah lupa, terima kasih kepada yang udah ripiyu, yaitu malaikat- malaikat dibawah ini :**

**wascbhs, fifakna, Ryu Cho, skyofbbh, aybeechan, ChanBaek09, BaekFlo, ameliya13, kenzoev, SehunSapiens, Puffy BaekBy, maya0411, Anita Tok.**

**Terima kasih kepada yang udah like and follow. Dan betapa bahagianya saya bila anda menshare cerita penuh dosa ini ke orang lain lagi :D**

**Semoga kebahagiaan dan kesehatan selalu diberkahi kepada kalian semua.**

**(Maaf kalau cerita ini updatenya lama ya)**

**Lets Love Eri!! /Bow**


	37. Chapter XXXIV: Pillow Talk With ChenMin

Read My Music By GoodMornaing

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 34 : Pillow Talk with ChenMin

.

.

.

**Akhir Musim Panas**

**\- ****Kediaman Keluarga Kim** **-**

**\- Beberapa minggu setelah ChanBaek putus, beberapa hari setelah Kyungsoon berangkat ke London, Inggris -**

.

.

.

**(Diharapkan kepada pembaca yang belum mencapai umur 17 tahun ke atas untuk menskip bagian awal chapter ini. Terima Kasih.)**

.

.

.

Chen melempar kepalanya ke belakang, merasa pening akan hantaman nikmat yang diterimanya. Sedangkan diatasnya sekarang, seorang malaikat dengan bersemangat terus menaik turunkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan matanya yang sendu dan berkabut nafsu Chen memandang wajah Xiumin yang sudah tampak kacau dengan rambut yang basah sebab keringat, dan itu membuat rambut Xiumin terus menempeli pelipis dan sisi- sisi pipi chubbynya. Tampak menggemaskan dan menggairahkan disaat yang sama.

Chen menyeringai merasakan tempo gerakan Xiumin yang mulai melambat serta berantakan, kucing kecilnya mulai kelelahan.

Dengan tingkah luwes layaknya seorang profesional, Chen bangkit mendudukkan diri, secara otomatis membuat Xiumin berpangku padanya. Chen melingkari tubuh mungil Xiumin dengan kedua lengan kuatnya, menghentikan Xiumin dari gerakan naik turunnya yang sudah amburadul.

"Ssttt.. Sekarang Kucing kecil diam saja.." Bisik Chen tepat didepan bibir Xiumin yang terbuka, melahap bibir kecil itu beberapa kali, lalu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, secara bersamaan dibawah sana Chen menarik pinggulnya, keluar dengan pelan membuat Xiumin melenguh merasakan pergerakan didalam dirinya yang sudah sangat sialan sensitif.

Namun detik selanjutnya, seakan Chen tengah menyeimbangkan porsi jatah lembut dan jatah kasar yang harus Xiumin terima. Berlawanan dengan sikap lembutnya yang tadi, Chen kembali memasuki Xiumin kali ini dengan sungguh dalam nan kasar, serta tempo cepat yang dapat membuat gila.

Dan sekarang ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh suara Xiumin yang sudah kebingungan untuk mengekspresikan friksi nikmat yang dirinya dirasakannya ini dengan cara bagaimana lagi. Terlalu sinting untuk dijelaskan.

Semakin cepat gerakan yang Chen lakukan maka akal Xiumin rasanya semakin hilang. Dirinya bahkan sudah tak ingat lagi siapa namanya, jam berapa saat ini, dan dirinya tengah dimana.

Semuanya tak lebih seperti kabut dikepalanya. Sungguh kabur.

Berbahaya... Xiumin merasa dirinya telah dikuasai instingnya sekarang.

Xiumin tahu dirinya adalah seseorang yang sungguh logikal, namun Chen... adalah satu- satunya hal tak logis bagi Xiumin. Dirinya sungguh tak dapat memberikan analisa, memberikan argumen, ataupun mencari kesimpulan mana yang paling relatif akan kenapa Chen bisa membuatnya merasa segila ini akan segala hal tentang pria itu.

**_Oh ini dia..._**

Xiumin hampir merasakan keberadaan gerbang terakhir kenikmatannya.

_Cepatlah... Aku ingin cepat sampai kesana_, adalah yang Xiumin gumamkan didalam hatinya.

"Ahhh.. Dae, hh lebih cepat.." Sebenarnya hampir mustahil rasanya bagi Xiumin untuk dapat mengucapkan satu kalimat itu. Dirinya menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menarik sedikit saja akalnya yang sedang tumpul untuk mencari kalimat sederhana di tengah jutaan perpustakaan kosa kata otaknya yang sudah terbakar api nafsu.

Chen pastinya tahu itu.

Dia harusnya tahu.

Chenlah yang paling mengerti bagaimana frustasi dan mendambanya Xiumin untuk sampai pada perjalanan akhir gairahnya. Seharusnya pria itu menurut untuk menaikkan tempo permainan mereka.

Namun apa?

**Pria itu justru berhenti.**

Sontak saja mata Xiumin yang tadinya tertutup menjadi terbuka dengan wajah shock tak terima.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan Kim sial-**OH MY GOD!!!"** Dengan kedua tangan gemetar dan penuh keringat Xiumin meremat rambut Chen. Air mata tanpa sadar mengalir dari kedua matanya, dengan gigi kucing Xiumin yang sedikit tajam bertaring mengigit bahu sebelah kanan Chen, melampiaskan nikmat tak termaafkan yang tiba- tiba menghantamnya. Xiumin rasa dirinya baru saja tenggelam dalam telaga madu. Manis sekali.

Bagaimana bisa Xiumin tak menjadi setengah sinting? Saat dirinya baru saja ingin marah kepada Chen yang menghentikan permainan cepat yang sungguh menyenangkan, menggagalkan Xiumin mendapatkan pencapaiannya. Tanpa diduga, secara tiba- tiba Chen justru membawanya ke dalam permainan yang lain. Kali ini.. lebih pelan, namun dalam. Chen bahkan berhasil menggapai sisi bagian terdalam dirinya. Mengisi seluruh rongga miliknya. Xiumin merasa dirinya terisi dengan amat sangat penuh, Chen sangat tahu bagaimana harus membuat si kucing kecil ini tak lagi dapat protes.

Rasanya Xiumin ingin menangis saja, dirinya tak tahan lagi. Chen terlalu lihai untuk diikuti olehnya yang amatiran.

Desahan halus Xiumin tertahan oleh gigitannya pada bahu Chen, si kucing kecil mulai merengek saat keberadaan _gerbang akhir kenikmatan _itu kembali terasa. Dan Chen yang tahu bahwa Xiumin akan mencapai batasnya, dengan _kejamnya _justru kembali berhenti.

_"Ugh sialan.. Bunuh saja aku.." _Bisik Xiumin putus asa lagi frustasi akan pencapaiannya yang terus digagalkan oleh Chen.

Chen terkekeh mendengar bisikan Xiumin yang sudah terdengar seperti kehabisan nyawa itu.

"Kau akan menyesal bila tak merasakan yang satu ini sayang... Percayalah, ini sungguh... nikmat. " Chen melepaskan kontak mereka. Sekali lagi terdengar rengekan tak terima dari Xiumin, namun pria mungil itu menurut saja saat Chen membantunya untuk membalik tubuhnya.

Dengan sentuhan hangat dan lembut, Chen menarik pinggul Xiumin yang sekarang dalam posisi tengkurap itu menuju ke atas, mendekat kepadanya. Dengan mengigit lidahnya Chen berdiri dengan kedua lututnya, menikmati sebentar bagaimana indahnya lengkungan tubuh Xiumin dilihat dari belakang.

"Kau sungguh cantik Xiu.." Pujian itu keluar begitu saja, tak dibuat- buat untuk keluar dari mulutnya, namun juga tak di tahan- tahan agar tak terucap. Seakan seperti mengeluarkan napas, Chen mengeluarkan kata- kata pujian pada _**kekasih****nya **_ini dengan sialan naturalnya.

Namun sebenarnya salah waktu bila harus memuji sekarang, bukannya tersanjung, Xiumin justru menjadi emosi.

"Terima kasih, namun aku tak perlu pujianmu sekarang, yang aku perlukan sekarang adalah**-HEI!! Argh! **Sialan, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannyaaaHh AHhh.. ya disituu.."

Xiumin sepertinya sungguh tak diperbolehkan protes sedikitpun. Lihatlah sekarang, baru saja dirinya ingin mengucapkan beberapa kalimat sarkastik, Chen membalasnya dengan kembali menyatukan lagi kontak tubuh mereka berdua.

Namun kali ini, Chen memasukinya tepat di_titik termanis _didalam sana. Benar- benar tepat tanpa meleset sedikitpun. Rasanya sialan nikmat hingga Xiumin merasakan seluruh kata sumpah serapah sudah tinggal di ujung lidahnya saja, memaksa untuk diucapkan.

Sayangnya, jangankan untuk mengatakan beberapa umpatan kotor, Xiumin bahkan tak sanggup bernapas dengan benar sekarang. **Chen adalah orang yang mengerikan.. dia memang sungguh mengerikan, **itulah kesimpulan yang akhirnya Xiumin dapatkan akan bagaimana gilanya pria itu berhasil memporak porandakan dirinya dari segala sisi. Dan sekarang, Chen membuat bagian paling rentan didalam dirinya menjadi babak belur, oleh kenikmatan.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama bagi Chen untuk menyadari bahwa Xiumin akan _datang._ Dan menanggapi hal itu, tak seperti yang lalu- lalu dimana Chen akan menggagalkan pencapaian akhir Xiumin. Kali ini dengan baik hatinya Chen justru menaikkan temponya, membantu sang kucing kecil mencapai gerbang surga dunia.

"Sedikit lag-... ah tidak.. ahhhh aku sampai... **AAA-**" Teriakan Xiumin terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruang kamar utama kediaman Keluarga Kim ini.

Seluruh pandangan Xiumin menjadi putih, dengan tubuh yang bergetar melawan sekaligus menerima kenikmatan mengerikan lagi mengasyikkan yang menerpa dirinya. Rasanya Xiumin tiba- tiba mengigil sampai keubun- ubun. Menikmati detik pencapaian itu dengan sepenuhnya, sebelum akhirnya setelah beberapa saat semua itu berangsur menghilang.

Xiumin langsung ambruk, menjadi lemas seketika. Dan betapa terkejutnya Xiumin merasakan bahwa bagian dalam bawah dirinya tiba- tiba terasa penuh oleh cairan kental yang kita semua tahu apa itu.

Hal itu membuat Xiumin dengan lemah mendongak ke belakang, menikmati ekspresi Chen saat pria itu juga mencapai gerbang kenikmatan miliknya sendiri. Hal itu berlangsung beberapa saat, dan ditutup dengan Chen yang ambruk ke belakang, merebahkan dirinya begitu saja pada bagian ranjang dibelakangnya, yang secara otomatis melepaskan kontak keduanya.

Membuat banyaknya cairan yang awalnya Xiumin tampung itu mulai keluar, menuruni jalur panjang paha mulus Xiumin sampai ke bawah. Dan menjadi semakin berantakan lagi saat Xiumin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk diatas tempat tidur yang mereka gunakan.

Dengan mata kucingnya yang terlihat sayu, Xiumin memperhatikan wajah Chen dengan lekat. Pria 40 tahun itu terlihat menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan besarnya, bersiap untuk tidur.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, Xiumin mendengus melihatnya. Sang Kucing kecil itu mulai merangkak menuju orang tersayangnya, lalu menduduki perut Chen dengan tanpa peduli bahwa cairan yang sedari tadi mengalir dari bokong hingga pahanya sekarang ikut mengotori perut Chen.

"Hei jangan tidur, kau sudah janji.." Peringat Xiumin dengan suara serius khas miliknya, seakan kucing binal yang suka merengek dan mendesah beberapa menit lalu telah hilang ditelan bumi, pria pemilik dua marga itu kembali menjadi si pria serius yang sungguh ambisius untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Dan kali ini, Chen memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dimiliki olehnya, Xiumin memang selalu melakukan cara apapun untuk mendapatkan yang dirinya inginkan.

"Inilah sifatmu yang paling menarik. Kau terlalu ambisius, hingga terkadang kau dapat memanfaatkan orang lain agar sampai pada tujuanmu, namun sebaliknya, kau juga bisa dapat dimanfaatkan orang lain demi mencapai tujuanmu." Bisik Chen dengan suara lemah.

Xiumin diam tak menanggapi. Dirinya diam- diam tahu bagaimana sifat miliknya sendiri. Umur 22 tahun sepertinya cukup untuk Xiumin mengetahui bagaimanakah karakter miliknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Berbeda dari Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun yang bila melakukan sesuatu tak peduli akan bagaimana hasil yang didapat, dan lebih mementingkan _prosesnya_.

Maka Xiumin sebaliknya, pria dua marga ini tak peduli harus memakai cara apa dan bagaimana prosesnya. Bila dia melakukan sesuatu, pria mungil ini lebih mementingkan _hasilnya._

Hal ini jugalah salah satu yang membuat Baekhyun dan Xiumin bekerja sama dengan sungguh kompak, keduanya saling melengkapi.

Sedangkan Chen, pria itu terlalu santai. Tak usah dibahas bagaimana cara dia bekerja dan berpikir, hanya akan membuat kita kesal akan segala metode simple dan sembrononya yang kelewat nalar. Jenius yang nyentrik adalah julukan yang pas untuk pria 40 tahun itu. Tipe- tipe orang cerdas namun tak tahu aturan.

Ngomong- ngomong, alasan kenapa kita membicarakan _cara kerja otak _Xiumin ini adalah...

Hal itulah yang menjadi alasan dari kedua pria yang masih terdaftar dalam satu kartu keluarga dengan status Ayah dan Anak ini kembali melakukan **kegiatan** tanpa norma dan adat beberapa saat lalu.

Xiumin sedang berambisi akan sesuatu dari Chen, yaitu **_informasi._** Chen memiliki banyak infromasi yang dirinya inginkan, namun pria Kim itu tak ingin membaginya kepada Xiumin secara gratis.

Ditolak seperti itu hanya akan membuat sifat ambisius Xiumin semakin menjadi- jadi. Nah.. disaat cara lembut meminta tak tercapai, cara kasar apalagi... tentu gagal. Akhirnya Xiumin mengambil cara ekstrim ini, sebuah negosiasi yang tak akan ditolak oleh seorang pria mesum bin playboy seperti Chen. Cara paling ampuh dalam menaklukkan pria tipe cassanova.

_Xiumin menawarkan untuk memberikan Chen **satu **ronde yang sungguh hebat_. _S__ebagai gantinya, Chen memberikan Xiumin informasi yang pria chubby itu inginkan._ Itulah perjanjiannya.

Dan sekarang, Chen sudah mendapatkan bagiannya dari Xiumin. Bukankah itu artinya giliran Xiumin yang mendapatkan bagian miliknya dari perjanjian ini.

Namun lihat apa yang terjadi.

Lihatlah sekarang, Chen mangkir dari tanggung jawabnya. Pura- pura tidur untuk menghindari Xiumin.

Melihat itu Xiumin mendengus kesal. Pria mungil ini mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan keras diatas perut liat nan penuh kotak- kotak milik Chen, berniat membangunkan Chen dari tidur palsunya.

Dan sialnya, bukannya berhasil membangunkan **_sang kekasih._** Xiumin justru merasakan sakit luar biasa di tubuh bagian bawahnya, oh astaga.. baru terasa sekarang.

Bila ini permainan satu ronde biasa, Xiumin akan mengabaikan rasa perih sedikit yang ditumbulkan setelah permainan. Karena menurut Xiumin sakit yang seperti itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Namun kali ini **_satu ronde _**mereka sungguh lain. Chen dengan lihai membuat satu ronde itu menjadi lebih panjang dan berlipat- lipat, Xiumin merasakan sakit seakan dirinya telah digempur semalaman.

Mendengar ringisan Xiumin, secara otomatis mata Chen langsung terbuka dan siaga.

Pria itu langsung bangkit dengan Xiumin yang masih dalam pangkuannya. Dan kontan saja, pergerakan Chen justru membuat gesekan lain yang terasa perih bagi Xiumin ditubuh bagian belakang bawahnya.

"Sakit sekali?" Tanya Chen dengan nada khawatir.

Xiumin membalas itu dengan delikan mata dan putaran bola mata menyebalkan. "Tentu saja Pak Tua, kau sadarkan? Berapa durasi waktu, serta periode babak didalam **satu ronde **milikmu itu." Jawab Xiumin dengan pertanyaan retoris bin sarkastik khas dirinya.

Pandangan mata Chen melembut, menatap sayang pada wajah Xiumin yang berusaha menampilkan ekspresi kesal didepannya, padahal.. tanpa bisa ditutupi, sebuah raut kelelahan dan kesakitan tertera jelas diwajahnya. Inilah Xiumin, seseorang yang terbiasa menyembunyikan sakitnya dengan sikap kasar.

Makin sakit Xiumin, maka makin kasarlah dia.

Dengan santai Chen memposisikan tangannya dibahu Xiumin dan perpotongan lutut si pria berdarah setengah Chinese itu.

Detik selanjutnya Chen mengangkat tubuh Xiumin dengan sebegitu mudahnya meski berat badan Xiumin telah naik beberapa kilo. Chen membawa satu- satunya jenis kucing kecil yang tak punya dendam pada air itu menuju ke kamar mandi.

Xiumin sedikit meringis merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya bergesekan dengan dinginnya permukaan bathtub. Chen menatapnya dengan sorot permintaan maaf, Xiumin yang menyadari tatapan Chen justru tersenyum kekanakan sambil menggeleng, mengisyaratkan dirinya baik- baik saja dan Chen tak perlu terlalu khawatir padanya.

Chen menghela napas, lalu mengelus rambut Xiumin beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berdiri.

Xiumin memperhatikan segalanya, melihat bagaimana telaten dan profesionalnya Chen dalam memilih serta mencampurkan sabun, garam mandi, dan minyak aroma terapi yang pas untuk diisi ke dalam bathtub yang Xiumin tempati. Serta tak ketinggalan Xiumin merasa hatinya telah tersiram softener pakaian setelah merasakan air yang mulai memenuhi bathtub yang ditempatinya terasa sungguh pas padanya. Tak terlalu panas dan tak terlalu dingin. Chen tahu persis takaran air yang paling disukai dirinya. Terkadang rasanya sedikit mengerikan untuk memiliki seseorang yang teramat mengenalmu.

Lalu dengan santai berjalan tanpa sehelai benangpun ditubuhnya, Chen mendekati Xiumin. Kemudian berjongkok menyelaraskan wajah mereka berdua agar sejajar berhadapan. Chen memberikan kecupan kupu- kupu pada cuping telinga Xiumin, otomatis membuat Xiumin merespon geli.

Chen menarik kepalanya menjauh, tak ingin terlalu lama melakukan hal itu pada Xiuminnya. Lebih baik berhenti sebelum terlambat bukan? Dirinya harus berhenti sebelum menjadi tak terkendali

Sambil memberikan senyuman hangat, Chen berucap, "Berendam di air hangat akan meredakan sakitnya, kau berendamlah hingga tubuhmu terasa lebih enakan. Aku akan mandi di shower." Ujar Chen, lalu berlalu menuju shower glass setelah Xiumin mengangguk kepadanya.

Xiumin menghela napas pelan, lalu semakin meneggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam air, mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman lagi. Xiumin menutup matanya, menghirup semerbak harum dan nyaman dari aroma terapi yang sungguh membuat dirinya mengantuk dan rileks secara cepat.

Namun suara rintik air shower berhasil membuat Xiumin membuka matanya lagi. Mengalihkan fokus pada kaca bening shower yang sekarang mulai mengembun, berjarak beberapa meter dari dirinya.

Xiumin menuju pinggiran bathtub, tangannya bersedekap pada pinggiran bathtub itu dengan kepala yang telah direbahkan diatas tangannya. Xiumin memandangi Chen yang tampak samar- samar, bergerak didalam shower glass yang telah berembun.

Yang awalnya Xiumin memandang Chen penuh pujaan, namun sorot mata kucing itu menjadi sendu didetik selanjutnya.

**_"Sudah sejauh ini. Dan dia sekalipun tak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Dia sedang menunggu apa lagi sebenarnya.." _**Bisik Xiumin dengan sendu didalam hatinya.

**_"Aku tak punya apa- apa lagi yang bisa ditawarkan untuk mendapatkan pengakuan cintamu Kim Jongdae. Kau sudah memiliki diriku, hidupku, hatiku, tubuhku, dan segalanya... Bila kau terus seperti ini... Aku... Benar- benar akan menyerah memperjuangkanmu." _**Lanjut Xiumin didalam hatinya.

Dan setelah mengumamkan beberapa kalimat sendu didalam hatinya, Xiumin tertidur sambil berendam di air hangat nan nyaman. Diiringi suara rintik shower serta senandung merdu dari shower glass tempat Chen berada.

.

.

.

Xiumin membuka matanya, merasakan sebuah tangan hangat tengah mengelus rambutnya sayang. Dan pemandangan wajah Chen yang sedang tiduran menyamping sambil menatapnya adalah apa yang Xiumin tangkap tepat sedetik setelah membuka mata.

Xiumin menguap, sambil mengingat- ingat lagi memori terakhirnya, bahwa dirinya terakhir kali sadar, seingat Xiumin dirinya tengah berendam di dalam bathtub, dan lihatlah sekarang... Xiumin telah tidur di ranjang yang hangat dan berselimut tebal, lengkap dengan piama nyaman yang sudah melekat di tubuhnya.

Xiumin tersenyum lembut, memikirkan akan baiknya Chen yang melakukan semua ini untuknya. Hufh.. andaikan Chen sudah benar- benar menetapkan perasaannya dengan jelas, Xiumin tak harus merasakan kemirisan saat menerima seluruh hal manis yang Chen lakukan untuknya ini.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Xiumin dengan suara serak bangun tidurnya. Chen tak langsung menjawab, pria itu memberikan kedua mata Xiumin masing- masing satu kecupan dulu baru akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan sang kucing kecil.

"Tidurlah lagi. Ini baru jam 2 pagi." Ujar Chen.

Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya, "Lalu dirimu? Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Xiumin seraya mendekatkan dirinya pada Chen, meringkuk meminta sebuah pelukan, dan Chen meresponnya dengan cepat, membawa tubuh sintal sang _anak angkat _ke dalam kungkungan hangat kedua tangannya. Chen memeluk Xiumin erat.

Chen tersenyum kecil, semakin hari tubuh Xiumin semakin berisi saja. Membuat sang kucing kecilnya itu menjadi berkali- kali lipat lebih menggemaskan.

"Hoamm.. beratku bertambah lagikan? Aku rasa aku perlu diet dan olahraga nanti. Terkadang rasanya sulit punya tubuh dengan gen yang mudah menyimpan lemak. Lihatlah Jimin, setiap pagi gadis itu berteriak pada timbangan badannya." Gumam Xiumin yang dengan mata setengah tertutup saat merasakan Chen yang mulai mencubiti pelan lemak di pinggang Xiumin.

Chen terkekeh pelan, "Aku suka akan bagaimana ciri khas tubuh dari pihak Ibumu ini. Lihatlah kau dan Jimin, sangat mengemaskan. Terkadang tubuh kelewat kurus sesuai standar Korea justru tampak membosankan."

"Jadi menurutku kau tak perlu melakukan itu, karena kau yang sekarangpun sudah lebih dari cukup. Kau sudah terlanjur cantik." Chen mengecup singkat pelipis Xiumin.

"Tapi, bila kau merasa memang perlu melakukan diet, aku tak akan melarangmu. Aku hanya bisa mengawasi apakah diet yang kau lakukan itu sehat atau tidak. Oh... atau kau ingin aku membawakan instruktur kesehatan untuk membantu dietmu? Lebih aman dan sehat seperti itu." Ujar Chen panjang lebar, dirinya sudah bergelut dalam bidang entertainment selama puluhan tahun, dan sudah amat sangat hapal tentang bagaimana Idol- idolnya menjaga bentuk tubuh mereka. Bahkan ada beberapa yang terobsesi akan tubuh yang katanya sempurna.

Dirinya tak ingin Xiumin merasakan penderitaan itu, namun bila dengan menjadi lebih kurus Xiumin merasa lebih bahagia, maka Chen tak punya pilihan lain selain mendukung dan membantunya. Karena bagi Chen sekarang, yang penting adalah kebahagiaan Xiumin. **Iya, diet itu yang dicari adalah bahagianya, bukan kurusnya. Percuma saja bila tambah kurus tapi tetap tak merasa bahagia. Justru pesonamu akan turun karena kau tak merasa bahagia** **dengan dirimu sendiri.**

"Terserah dirimu saja bagaimana mengaturnya nanti, tentu aku tak sempat mengatur hal seperti itu. Aku terlalu sibuk." Gumam Xiumin dengan mata tertutup.

Chen menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu memberikan tepukan- tepukan lembut lagi menenangkan di punggung si kucing kecil, membantu Xiumin masuk kedalam mimpinya lagi.

"Berhentilah. Aku tak ingin tidur bila kau juga tak tidur." Gumam Xiumin dengan mata yang dipaksakan menjadi terbuka.

Chen tersenyum singkat.

"Aku tak bisa tidur." Ujar Chen singkat.

Lalu pria berumur 40 tahun itu memberikan kecupan pada dahi Xiumin.

"Tak apa. Memandangimu seperti ini rasanya sungguh mirip seperti tidur. Pikiranku menjadi tenang dan tubuhku menjadi rileks." Lanjut Chen.

"Hoam... Baiklah, aku tak bisa memaksamu, saranku... langsunglah tutup matamu dan mencoba untuk tidur saat kau merasa sudah terlalu lelah. Dan.. saat aku bangun nanti, aku harap kau langsung memberikan bagian milikku sesuai perjanjian kita." Ujar Xiumin, selanjutnya bergerak mencari posisi ternyaman untuk kembali mendatangi alam mimpi.

Chen mengangguk santai.

"Tak masalah, asalkan dirimu tidur dulu sekarang. **_Informasi _**yang kau inginkan akan aku beritahu setelah kau mendapatkan total 8 jam tidur milikmu malam ini." Chen mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengecup sudut bibir Xiumin. Dan Xiumin mengangguk untuk merespon perkataan Chen, sebelum akhirnya pria berpipi chubby itu tertidur.

Chen tersenyum dengan teramat tampan menatap wajah pulas Xiumin yang dengan cepat sekali memasuki fase tidur nyenyaknya.

Dan sebenarnya, setiap malam, saat Xiumin telah tertidur pulas seperti sekarang. Chen akan mengecup pelan bibir mungil Xiumin yang sedikit terbuka. Lalu dengan suara teramat pelan nan dalam, pria Kim itu mengumamkan sebuah kalimat.

**_"Aku sangat mencintaimu Xiu."_**

Kepada Xiumin yang sayangnya terlalu tak sadar untuk mengingat bahwa seseorang terus menyatakan perasaan padanya setiap malam.

.

.

.

Seperti Deja Vu, Xiumin kembali membuka matanya, terbangun dari tidur nyenyak yang sungguh nikmat. Dan mata jernih Xiumin langsung bertemu dengan tatapan lembut Chen padanya, mata Chen sedikit melengkung dibarengi dengan pria itu yang tersenyum.

"Good Morning." Ujar Chen dengan suara rendah berbisik, lalu memberikan ciuman selamat pagi pada pria menggemaskan didepannya. Oh apakah kalian sudah diberitahu bahwa memberikan beberapa kecupan terus menerus ke wajah Xiumin adalah hobi baru Chen sekarang?

Belum?

Nah.. sekarang semua orang sudah tahu.

Bahwa disaat seperti ini Chen selalu memberikan Xiumin beberapa ciuman ringan sesuka hatinya. Dan Xiumin membiarkan saja itu terjadi, dalam hati diam- diam Xiumin menikmati perlakuan Chen yang seperti itu padanya. Rasanya seperti sangat dicintai.

"Good Morning." Xiumin membalas sapaan pagi dari Chen.

"Mau makan dulu? Mandi dulu? Atau **Aku** dulu?" Tanya Chen dengan nada jenaka.

Xiumin terkekeh geli dibuatnya, "Astaga, itu lelucon yang sudah kuno sekali. Sekarang aku sungguh merasakan bahwa diriku menjalin hubungan bersama pria 40 tahun." Komentar Xiumin seraya mendudukkan dirinya.

Chen mengamati seluruh pergerakan Xiumin. Baginya segala detail kecil akan bagaimana Xiumin bergerak terlihat sungguh indah dan menakjubkan. Bahkan cara Xiumin bernapaspun terasa memuaskan hati Chen untuk mengamatinya.

Dan pria 40 tahun ini menyeringai, melihat Xiumin yang merangkak menaiki tubuhnya. Dengan kedua paha sintal itu yang sekarang berada sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Chen, Xiumin merebahkan dadanya diatas dada pria yang berada dibawahnya.

Menyusupkan kedua lengannya ke belakang bahu Chen dengan melewati ketiak pria Kim itu, melingkari bahu Chen, lalu memeluknya. Tangan Xiumin meremat bahu Chen. Lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Chen sebelah kanan.

Chen yang sedari tadi diam saja, memilih untuk mengamati dan menikmati setiap pergerakan Xiumin yang mencari kenyamanan pada dirinya, kali ini ikut andil, pria Kim itu memeluk pinggang Xiumin dengan tangan kanannya, dan melingkari leher Xiumin dengan tangan kirinya, seraya mengelus lembut rambut bagian belakang pria mungil itu.

"Aromamu sungguh kuat. Bahkan bila kau tidak menggunakan cologne mahalmu itu, aromamu sudah amat sangat kuat. Kau beraroma seperti... sangat pria?" Gumam Xiumin seraya mengendusi bagian bahu kanan Chen.

"Dan aromamu manis dan segar, seperti bayi." Balas Chen.

"Paman Dae..." Gumam Xiumin memanggil Chen.

"Yes, little kitty?" Chen meresponnya dengan bisikan rendah.

"Bisa kau mulai memberikanku informasi yang aku inginkan?" Tanya Xiumin pelan.

Chen terkekeh pelan, tak habis pikir akan bagaimana Xiumin yang tak pernah menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Lalu pria Kim itu mengangguk singkat dan ditutup dengan mencium ubun- ubun **_kekasihnya_**, "Baiklah.. tanyakan semuanya yang kau inginkan, aku akan menjawabnya."

Xiumin terdiam sebentar, memilah pertanyaan manakah yang lebih dulu ingin dirinya tanyakan. Setelah banyak hal yang terjadi di keluarga besar Mansion Byun beberapa waktu lalu. Xiumin yang ikut terlibat didalamnya, namun merasa dirinya tak mengetahui beberapa bagian kosong dalam alur cerita kehidupan disekitarnya itu menjadi sungguh penasaran.

"Baiklah.. pertanyaan pertama, darimana kau tahu Chanyeol datang ke Mansion Byun hari itu, hari audisi Chanyeol? Aku tahu kau kesana tak hanya sekedar kebetulan karena ingin menemuiku. Pasti kau hari itu datang karena mendengar informasi bahwa akhirnya putra Park Sungjin memasuki lingkaran kehidupan Tuan Muda Byun." Xiumin bertanya sekaligus menjabarkan analisisnya.

Chen menganggukkan kepalanya paham, namun tak langsung menjawabnya, memilih untuk menyimpan dulu pertanyaan itu.

Xiumin yang paham hal itu, langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoon? Aku merasa kalian seperti memiliki koneksi karena hanya dia yang tahu bahwa kaulah yang memasukkan obat tidur ke minumanku hari itu, sehari sebelum kita berangkat ke Jeju."

"Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoon tahu keberadaan Chanyeol dipadang bunga seperti yang mereka katakan? Dan bagaimana juga akhirnya Baekhyun, Kai,dan Kyungsoo mengetahui keberadaan Chanyeol hari itu?"

"Bagaimana cara kalian mengetahui bahwa Zhang Yixing yang menjadi sasaeng Kyungsoo selama ini? Dan bagaimana kalian menangkapnya?"

"Apa yang Tuan Muda lakukan pada Zhang Yixing si teman Kyungsoon itu?"

"Tuan Muda Byun sadar akan penyadap yang dipasang dikantornya, dan hari itu saat Chanyeol hilang dan aku menelpon Mansion Byun, aku sungguh terkejut saat tahu ternyata maid disana menyambungkan teleponku pada telepon di Kantor Tuan Byun, bukan perpustakaannya. Kenapa dia membiarkan begitu saja Kyungsoon mendengarkan percakapan kami?"

"Kau ikut mendengarkan saat aku dan Baekhyun berbicara di telpon beberapa minggu lalu, tentang Baekhyun yang tak mau menjawab saat aku menanyakan, **apa maksud perkataannya yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol lah yang terlalu baik padanya selama ini?" **

"Nah.. itu saja dulu. Ayo cepat dijawab!" Xiumin bangkit dari posisi memeluk Chennya, menjadi duduk mengangkangi tubuh pria itu, dengan tangan bertumpu di dada Chen. Menunduk menatap pria yang lebih tua 18 tahun darinya itu.

Dilain sisi Chen memandang wajah imut menggemaskan Xiumin dari bawah sana.

"Hmm.. ini akan menjadi cerita yang sungguh panjang." Gumam Chen, lalu mulai bercerita.

**_"Aku dan Kyungsoon sebelumnya memang memiliki hubungan rahasia."_**

**DEG**

Xiumin membelalak.

"HUBUNGAN RAHASIA APA MAKSUDMU?!!!!" Teriaknya panik.

.

.

.

**\- CHEN POV -**

Aku tak tahan lagi, akhirnya tawa itu keluar begitu saja. Sungguh, wajah panik Xiumin terlalu lucu untuk tidak ditertawakan.

Dan akhirnya tawa itu telah berhenti digantikan dengan senyum geli bercampur maaf melihat wajah Xiumin yang sudah cemberut. Astaga, dia sungguh menggemaskan.

Aku meraih belakang leher Xiumin, lalu membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam untuk beberapa saat. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku, dia terlalu menggemaskan.

Ciuman itu dihentikan oleh Xiumin. Dia bangkit menjauh dariku.

"Ughh.. hentikan, sekarang bukan saatnya bercumbu. Ini saatnya menjelaskan, apa hubunganmu bersama Kyungsoon?!" Meski dia berteriak dan menampilkan ekspresi kesal. Dia sama sekali tak terlihat menyeramkan, justru seperti kucing kecil yang sedang mengeong dengan suara nyaring berulang- ulang.

Baiklah.. saatnya penjelasan yang lebih detail.

"Bisa dibilang kami rekan. Kami punya kerja sama yang menguntungkan satu sama lain." Ujarku dengan suara tenang sambil mengelus paha Xiumin yang berada diantara tubuhku.

"Heh?" Gumam Xiumin bingung.

"**_Dia mata- mataku untuk mengawasimu selama ini. Sebagai gantinya aku berjanji mengabulkan satu permintaan miliknya setiap dia melakukan perintahku."_**

Rasanya aku ingin meraih bibir mungil itu lagi saat melihatnya terbuka lebar seperti itu. Bahkan wajah terkesimanya saja lucu.

"Kau mengawasiku?" Tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya, dan aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah si kucing nakal yang sering pergi dari rumah bila sudah merajuk padaku. Aku perlu seseorang untuk mengawasimu, dan aku percaya pada Kyungsoon waktu itu, aku pikir dia dapat dipercaya karena dia adalah Maid yang paling dekat dengan Tuan Muda Byun." Jawabku.

Xiumin tampak kosong, dia melamun, lalu setelah sadar, menatapku dengan mata kucingnya yang terlihat awas akan keadaan.

"Se-Sejak kapan kau mengawasiku?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Sejak hari dimana pertama kalinya kau menyatakan perasaanmu. Lalu aku menolakmu, lalu kau pergi dari rumah ini. Seminggu sebelum Chanyeol datang dan audisi di Mansion Byun. Ngomong- ngomong Kyungsoon lah yang melaporkan padaku bahwa ada pria bernama Park Chanyeol yang akan datang. Lalu setelah itu aku mendengar bagaimana pertengkaranmu bersama Tuan Muda dikantornya melalui penyadap yang terpasang dikantor itu."

"Di rumah keluarga Shin, aku mudah saja mendapatkan informasi tentangmu dengan menanyakan pada Bibimu atau Jimin. Tapi dari Kantor Utama BB dan Mansion Byun, aku perlu orang dalam. Menurutmu bagaimana bisa aku terus mendatangimu ke Mansion Byun atau Kantormu di waktu yang sungguh tepat saat kau berada disitu?"

Xiumin diam mendengarkanku bicara.

Aku menghela napas.

**"Aku yang memberikan Kyungsoon semua alat penyadap yang dia pakai. Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk menaruh di Kantor Tuan Muda karena setiap ke Mansion kau akan langsung kesitu. Dan menaruhnya di kamar yang biasa kau tempati di Mansion Byun. Dan Kyungsoon yang selalu melaporkan padaku bahwa kau sudah makan atau belum, kau sedang dimana dan sedang apa bila di Mansion dan lain lain." **Xiumin masih mendengarkan tanpa ekspresi.

Aku melanjutkan, "Kau terus bekerja tanpa istirahat waktu itu. Dan suatu hari Kyungsoon menawariku untuk memasukkan obat tidur ke minumanmu. Dan gadis itu berjanji bahwa itu obat tidur yang aman dan dosisnya akan pas karena dia sering menggunakannya. Dan sekarang kita tahu, menurut keterangan Chanyeol yang menelpon kita sebelum pulang dari Jeju. Bahwa, Kyungsoon memasukkan obat tidur ke minuman Tuan Muda di hari audisi Chanyeol. Kita berdua merahasiakan ini dari Tuan Muda, karena kita tak mau dia ketakutan. Kita semua tahu dia sangat sensitif pada obat. Dia pasti akan was- was bila tahu dirinya pernah meminum obat, namun tak sadar ada obat didalam minuman itu. **_Baekhyun _**akan menggila. **_Kita semua diam- diam tahu, Baekhyun mempunyai insomnia yang parah itu terjadi karena dia memiliki kecemasan yang parah. Sunmi menculiknya saat dia tidur dan orangtuanya meninggal saat dia tidur. Lama- lama dia takut untuk tidur. Harusnya Tuan Muda kita itu, berkonsultasi ke dokter. Namun kita menghargai keputusannya. Dia sungguh tak suka obat._**" Xiumin menatapku dengan mata awasnya.

Aku diam sebentar, mengamati wajahnya. Lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Xiu, kau merasa aku mengerikan? Aku mengawasimu tanpa kau ketahui. Aku memasukkan obat ke dalam minumanmu." Tanyaku padanya, aku sudah siap bila Xiumin berlari ketakutan menjauhiku sekarang.

Tanpa aku duga Xiumin justru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena kau melakukan itu hanya padaku jadi bagiku itu tak masalah. Malah sekarang aku menyesal kenapa aku tak melakukan hal itu juga padamu, jadi aku tahu apa kau sedang meniduri para jalang itu atau tidak." Jawaban Xiumin membuatku tersedak, astagaa.. kami sungguh serasi, sama- sama gila.

"Kau tak marah karena aku melanggar privasimu? Aku menutupinya selama ini karena aku takut kau marah." Tanyaku.

"Jujur saja awalnya mengejutkan, mengetahui bahwa ternyata selama ini banyak mata yang mengawasiku. Tapi aku percaya padamu, kau melakukan itu hanya karena terlalu khawatir. Andaikan aku tetap terus menjawab telpon dan pesanmu bahkan setelah kau menolakku, aku rasa kau tak akan melakukan tindakan seekstrim ini." Aku tersenyum kecil, sudah kita duga, otak dari Sekretaris BB Grub itu sungguh pintar untuk menganalisa.

Aku mengangguk santai, "Kau benar, aku hanya terlalu putus asa karena kau tak bisa dihubungi dan ditemui." Ujarku, merasa lega akan Xiumin yang mengerti maksud hatiku.

Xiumin mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi yang aku tidak tahunya, ternyata Kyungsoon juga menghubungkan seluruh penyadap itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Seluruh penyadap itu tak hanya terkoneksi padaku tapi juga padanya. Lalu, ternyata... entah bagaimana caranya, gadis itu bisa memasukkan penyadap ke dalam **MP3 Player **yang selalu Baekhyun bawa kemana- mana, kami mengetahui itu setelah skandal Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menyeruak." Lanjutku kembali bercerita.

Dan wajah Xiumin menjadi cerah. Xiuminku yang pintar pasti sudah bisa menghubungkan segalanya. Lihat saja, dia paham akan segalanya sekarang.

"Ow ow ow aku paham. Jadi, Baekhyun sengaja untuk tak memusnahkan penyadap itu agar tahu keberadaan Kyungsoon ada dimana. Dan membuat Kyungsoon tak sadar bahwa kalian selama ini terus melacaknya. Kyungsoon pikir kau tak akan mengungkapkan tentang penyadap itu karena menyadap kantor milik CEO BB Grub merupakan tindakan yang bisa di pidanakan dan hukumannya serius sekali. Hari itu Baekhyun sengaja membuat Kyungsoon tahu bahwa dirinya ke Jeju, agar Kyungsoon ikut kesana dan kalian menangkapnya?"

"Alhasil Kyungsoon mengetahui keberadaan Chanyeol di padang bunga itu begitu saja melalui MP3 Player milik Baekhyun yang disadapnya itu dan sudah berpindah tangan pada Chanyeol. Jadi Jadi Jadi!! Baekhyun, Kai, dan Kyungsoo mengetahui keberadaan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoon berdasarkan arahan intruksimu yang ikut melacak keberadaan penyadap di MP3 Player itu? Begitu bukan? Wahh.. siapapun hacker yang kalian pakai, aku berani taruhan pasti Tuan Muda membayar jasanya dengan manis sekali." Tanya Xiumin memastikan padaku.

Aku tersenyum bangga. Seraya bergumam, "Bingo!"

"Lalu tentang trainee Zhang Yixing itu?" Xiumin bertanya lagi.

Aku tersenyum jahil mendengarnya.

"Aaah.. aku pusing karena tak tidur semalaman. Bisakah kau pijat kepalaku?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang aku buat selemah mungkin.

Dan kontan saja, kita tahu semua Xiumin bukanlah orang yang semudah itu ditipu, lihatlah bagaimana lucunya dia saat memutar bola mata kesal padaku. Namun yang lebih lucunya lagi kucing kecil ini tetap menurutiku.

Aku tersenyum lebar saat merasakan jari- jari Xiumin memberikan pijatan di dahi dan bagian kanan kiri kepalaku.

Aku memandangi wajahnya yang sekarang sungguh dekat sekali, melihat bagaimana pipi putih itu semakin lama semakin memerah. Lucunya... dia memalu karena aku terus memandanginya dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Xiu.." Bisikku pelan, dan rasanya aku ingin tertawa melihat Xiumin justru terkejut karena aku tiba- tiba memanggilnya.

"Kau tahukan? **Xiu** dalam bahasa Mandarin artinya adalah Elegan dan Indah." Tanyaku berniat menggombal.

Namun dengusan adalah apa yang aku dapatkan, padahal aku tahu Xiumin memerah malu, namun pria ini selalu menutupinya, benar- benar tsundere.

"Harusnya Xiu adalah nama untuk anak perempuan. Aku sungguh kesal saat tahu hal itu, dan kenapa pula kalian semua memberiku nama panggilan yang harusnya diberikan pada seorang gadis. Lihatlah.. aku dipanggil dengan nama yang sungguh feminim sekali. Ini semua salahmu, kau yang memulainya." Ujarnya dengan nada kesal yang lucu, dan aku hanya terkekeh tak berdosa akan semua gerutuannya.

"Nah.. sudahkan pijat memijatnya? Sekarang ayo cepat beritahu aku, bagaimana kalian menemukan, menangkap, dan menghukum Zhang Yixing?" Sepertinya Xiumin sungguh tak memiliki petunjuk sama sekali bagaimana kami menemukan hubungan antara Kyungsoon dan Yixing.

Aku tersenyum.

"Sekalian menjawab tentang rasa penasaranmu akan apa yang aku bicarakan bersama Tuan Muda berdua di kamar hotelnya di Jeju kemarin. Inilah yang kami bicarakan, tentang... siapa yang membantu Kyungsoon mengambil foto Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Bila itu diambil didalam gedung kita, yang mana penjagaannya bahkan membuat anggota keluarga idol dan staff kesulitan masuk. Maka bagaimana bisa seorang fotografer murahan masuk kedalam situ. Tak ada teori lain yang dapat menjelaskan, selain fakta bahwa ada orang dalam BB Ent, seseorang yang bebas keluar masuk gedung itu, dan telah bekerja sama dengan Kyungsoon." Aku menjelaskannya sambil memandangi wajah Xiumin yang balas menatapku dengan serius.

Aku menghela napas sambil menarik kedua tanganku ke belakang kepala, membuat tanganku sendiri menjadi bantal.

"Dan sedikit merepotkan sebenarnya, memeriksa seluruh cctv di BBEnt, melihat siapa saja yang berinteraksi bersama Kyungsoon setiap gadis itu datang ke Agensi. Lalu kami bekerja sama dengan polisi untuk mendapatkan cctv jalan sekitar gedung dan cafe- cafe disana. Dan dari situlah semuanya didapatkan, Zhang Yixing dan Kris Wu, orang- orang yang bekerja sama dengan Kyungsoon. Tak terlalu sulit untuk mencari celah dari rencana seorang gadis 19 tahun yang masih polos itu, aku telah banyak mengurusi orang- orang yang puluhan kali lebih _licin_ daripada ini." Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya paham, aku tersenyum kecil menatapnya.

"Dan kau tahu apa hukuman yang Baekhyun berikan untuk Trainee Zhang Yixing itu?"

Rasanya aku ingin mencium Xiumin lagi saat melihat matanya yang berkilat penasaran padaku.

"Oh ya.. apa apa apa? Hukuman Kyungsoon aku sudah tahu karena aku yang menyiapkannya, tapi si trainee itu, kau yang mengurusnya." Aku mengangguk membenarkan.

"Hukumannya adalah... Lay, nama panggilan trainee itu, dihukum dengan melihat wajah Tuan Muda secara langsung." Jawabku dengan suara dramatis, dan kontan saja, siapapun bingung akan hukuman itu, termasuk Xiumin.

"Hukuman macam apa itu?! Melihat wajah cantik Tuan Muda kita itu bukanlah hukuman, namun anugerah namanya." Aku tertawa mendengar komentarnya, dalam hati menyetujui ungkapan Xiumin.

"Aku juga mengira awalnya begitu Xiu, karena itulah aku sedikit ragu saat harus membawa Lay ke hadapan Tuan Muda."

"Namun saat aku melihat hukumannya sendiri didepan mataku. Aku akhirnya tahu, bahwa ternyata di penjara lebih baik daripada menemui langsung Tuan Muda Byun yang sedang murka." Aku terkekeh geli mengingat hari itu.

Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya tak paham. Melihat itu membuatku bangkit, secara otomatis menjadi memangkunya. Lalu aku terus mendorong diriku padanya, hingga Xiumin terebah pada bagian tempat tidur dibelakangnya, dan aku yang berada diatasnya, menumpukan berat badan pada kedua tanganku yang sekarang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Xiumin. Memberikannya beberapa kecupan dibibir, sebelum akhirnya mengendusi leher si kucing yang sangat sensitif dan harum ini. Mencumbu Xiumin rasanya seperti sedang menghirup heroin, membuat _high_ dan bahagia.

Aku menghentikan cumbuanku, menumpukan tubuhku pada satu tangan, meraih salah satu tangan mungil Xiumin yang sedang meremat rambutku, lalu mencium satu persatu jari- jari mungil itu sambil menatap wajah kucing kecil didepanku yang sudah bersemu merah.

"Hari itu, didepan banyaknya maid yang menonton, posisi Lay berlutut dihadapan Tuan Muda, lalu Baekhyun mendekatinya, lalu... tanpa semua orang duga Baekhyun ikut berlutut, dia rela merendahkan tubuhnya agar dapat _melihat_ wajah Lay. Benar, dia merabanya. Dan kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi di Mansion Byun jika saja seorang Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun **merendahkan **dirinya sendiri." Aku kembali memandang wajah Xiumin, melihat ekspresi ngeri yang Xiumin tampilkan.

"Uhh.." Terdengar erangan ngeri darinya, dan aku terkekeh.

"Ayo jelaskan sendiri Little Kitty.." Ujarku padanya.

Terlihat Xiumin menghela napasnya. Lalu mulai menjelaskan.

"Mansion Byun itu, seperti punya aturan sendiri. Bila kau masuk ke dalam sana, bahkan aturan negara bisa pekerjanya abaikan demi Tuannya, kita sepenuhnya patuh pada Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun. Bukan Tuan Muda yang memerintahkan seperti itu, tapi kita semualah yang rela menyerahkan semua kesetiaan padanya. Dia bukan hanya bos bagi kita semua, tapi jugalah penyelamat hidup kita. Karena itu kita membalas budi dengan memberikan hidup kita pada Tuan Muda. _Dia.. memiliki kita. _Jadi, di Mansion Byun, **Tuan Muda Byun** **dianggap** **memiliki kasta lebih tinggi daripada kita semua**. Dia itu... kita anggap seperti... bagaimana ya menyebutnya, **Tuan. **Andaikan kasta masih ada, maka Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun adalah si bangsawan dan kita semua adalah ksatria yang sudah bersumpah untuk melindungi dan setia padanya sampai mati."

"Jadi, sesuai etiket Bangsawan, Baekhyun tak boleh menunduk pada kita semua. Bukan karena Baekhyun yang tak mau, tapi kita semua yang tak mau menerima itu. Kita tak mau Baekhyun merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Orang yang kita junjung tinggi malah merendahkan dirinya, itu terasa menyakitkan untuk kita semua. Andaikan Mansion Byun adalah markas mafia, maka saat Tuan Muda bilang, _'tembak dirimu sendiri'_, aku berani taruhan bahkan kita semua justru berebut untuk mendapatkan pistol darinya. Ini terdengar gila, namun ini adalah bukti kesetiaan dan pengabdian kita padanya. Kita mencintai dan menghormati Tuan Muda, serta menjaganya bahkan lebih daripada nyawa kita."

"Andaikan ada pembunuh bayaran yang menelponku, dan mereka menyuruhku untuk memilih menyelamatkan dirimu, pria yang aku cintai, seorang Kim Jongdae atau Tuanku Byun Baekhyun. Maka aku akan memilih Tuanku, aku akan mengorbankan cintaku."

Xiumin menatapku dengan wajah merasa bersalah, namun aku tersenyum menanggapinya, lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Maafkan aku juga Xiumin, karena aku juga akan memilih untuk menyelamatkan Tuan Muda, dan mengorbankan dirimu. Itu sudah pasti untuk kita semua. Hukumnya mutlak bagi kita. Aku rasa kita semua malah akan bunuh diri karena merasa bersalah dan berdosa bila kita justru mengorbankan Tuan Muda." Terlihat Xiumin mengangguk setuju akan ucapanku.

"Kita akan menyelamatkan Tuan Muda lebih dulu baru diri kita sendiri. Tanpa aku dan kau, BB Grub masih bisa berjalan, Jimin dan Bibiku akan tetap hidup nyaman ditanggung dan dilindungi oleh Tuan Muda. Namun bila tanpa Tuan Muda, BB Grub akan hancur, dan jangankan untuk menyelamatkan hidup Jimin dan Bibiku. Bahkan kita berdua tak akan selamat lagi, aku yakin.. Mansion Byun akan penuh dengan darah pembantaian dari musuh- musuh BB Grub yang selama ini ketakutan akan keberadaan Tuan Muda kita. Jadi, menyelamatkan Tuan Muda lebih penting. **Dalam satu nyawa seorang Byun Baekhyun, itu adalah tempat bergantungnya puluhan ribu, ah.. ratusan ribu nyawa lainnya.** Aku bahkan yakin, bila Tuan Muda Byun meninggal, maka itu akan berpengaruh pada Kurs Won di mata uang dunia. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang paling berpengaruh untuk perekonomian negara ini." Aku mengangguk setuju akan penjelasan Xiumin.

**"Jadi, bayangkan junjungan kita yang paling kita hormati itu, bukan hanya menunduk, bahkan ikut berlutut di hadapan seorang Trainee yang tak kita kenal." **Aku terkekeh setelah mengatakan itu.

**"Aku dan semua pekerja Mansion Byun secara otomatis, bahkan hampir tak sadar langsung merendahkan tubuh bersamaan dengan Tuan Muda, semuanya menjadi ikut berlutut.** Padahal Tuan Muda tentu tak melihat itu, tapi kita semua yakin, dia pasti sudah memperkirakan bahwa hal itu akan terjadi.**"**

"Tuan Muda ingin memperlihatkan itu pada si Trainee biang masalah. Bukan maksud membuat dirinya sendiri terlihat seperti Dewa yang disembah, ohh.. tidak segila itu. Maksud Tuan Muda adalah.. bahwa dia memperlihatkan secara langsung bukti bahwa seorang Byun dapat membuat banyak orang jatuh ke tanah hanya dengan sedikit gerakan tak berarti. **Itu adalah metafora**, Baekhyun memperlihatkan otoritasnya tanpa perlu banyak berkata- kata. Dan itu sukses, Baekhyun memberikan ganjaran tepat ke **_harga diri si trainee yang selalu berpikir dirinya lebih hebat daripada orang lain itu._** Menunjukkan langsung, bahwa **diatas langit masih ada langit, ****jangan sombong.**" Ujarku, dan Xiumin berdecak.

"Jadi dia **merendah, **untuk menjadi lebih **tinggi**? Uhh.. aku ingin hidup sebagai Tuan Muda dikehidupanku selanjutnya." Komentar Xiumin sukses membuatku tertawa.

"Namun itu masih belum menjadi hukuman yang sebenarnya. Tuan Muda Byun memberikan peringatan agar menyadarkan anak itu." Xiumin kembali fokus mendengarkan.

"Dia bilang, **'Kau tahu kenapa kau yang seberbakat ini belum debut juga? Andaikan kau sabar kau harusnya tahu jawaban pertanyaan itu beberapa bulan lagi. BBEnt akan membuka anak cabang di China. Dan rencananya, kau akan menjadi Idol, Aktor, dan Model pertama di agensi pecahan dari BBEnt itu. Aku bahkan akan memperbolehkanmu menciptakan lagu sendiri andaikan lagu itu sungguh bagus, dan rencananya akan membangunkan studio milikmu dengan label namamu sendiri ikut di sematkan didalam setiap lagu yang kau buat itu. Bukankah itu sungguh menakjubkan? Lebih menakjubkan daripada kau hanya debut dengan menjadi duo bersama Sehun dan kalian memulai panggung dari desa- desa kecil di Korea, dan berjuang di banyak acara musik mingguan, dan mati- matian mendapatkan chart nomor 1? Persaingan Idol dan aktor di China sedikit lebih mudah daripada disini, dan pastinya.. gajimu lebih banyak. Lebih dari cukup untuk membahagiakan Kakek dan Nenekmu, yang tinggal disana, dan kau menjadi bebas menemui mereka karena kau akan menjadi Idol disana.'"**

"Wahh.." Bisik Xiumin takjub.

Aku menyeringai, "Dan saat Lay sudah berbinar mendengar ternyata dirinya telah dipersiapkan untuk kesempatan sebesar itu, Baekhyun justru mengatakan."

"**Sayang sekali, kita batalkan saja rencana itu. Aku tak suka orang yang menusuk orang lain dari belakang. Ternyata calon artis yang aku persiapkan, jiwanya sungguh pengecut dan lemah." **Dan Xiumin sekarang menganga.

"Uhh.. dia sungguh kejam. Tuan Muda seperti menawarkan segelas air es pada orang yang sekarat hampir mati kehausan, namun didetik orang itu akan menerimanya, Tuan Muda justru melempar gelas itu jauh sekali. Menghasilkan suara pecahan gelas kaca yang samar, bersamaan dengan matinya orang itu." Aku tertawa mendengarnya, seraya menjatuhkan tubuhku disebelah tubuh Xiumin. Mulai memeluknya dari samping.

"Kau benar sekali, Tuan Muda Byun paling hebat dengan yang namanya membunuh jiwa orang yang sudah berdosa padanya. Dia tidak membunuh kita, namun dia membuat kita ingin membunuh diri sendiri. Dia membuat kita sadar, bahwa perilaku salah kita telah menghancurkan diri kita sendiri dan masa depan kita. **_Sifat itu menurun dari Ayahnya, Tuan Besar Byun juga baik namun dia juga sekejam itu. Namun beruntungnya Tuan Muda juga mewarisi sifat ramah dan welas asih dari Nyonya Besar Byun._** Jadi Tuan Muda kita tidak akan menjadi orang kejam dan mengerikan, namun dia tetap tegas dan tajam." Ujarku, seraya memeluk Xiumin dari samping, dan mulai menciumi lehernya, lagi.

"Aku tebak setelah itu si trainee Lay bersujud penuh permohonan maaf dan ampun kepada Tuan Muda Byun. Andaikan dia bisa, dia pasti sudah menangis darah memohon maaf, bahkan menjilat sepatu Tuan Muda." Tebakan Xiuminku memang tak pernah meleset.

"Tepat sekali. Itulah yang terjadi." Ujarku menjawabnya.

"Lalu setelah itu?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Tentu saja BBEnt di China tetap akan direalisasikan, dan Lay tetap kita debutkan disana, Tuan Muda telah sukses membuat pria itu kehilangan kesombongannya, dan sadar bahwa setinggi apapun dia menjadi idol nanti, Baekhyun bisa menghancurkannya dengan mudah. Jadi, pria itu tak akan menghianati perusahaan kita lagi. Dan parahnya disini, si Lay itu menjadi salah satu orang **tidak beruntung** yang telah melihat wajah Tuan Muda."

"Dengan rupa secantik itu, hampir tidak mungkin ada orang yang melupakan wajah Baekhyun bahkan hanya dengan sekali melihatnya. Bahkan sampai ratusan tahun pun pesona kecantikan Baekhyun akan tertanam pada hati siapapun yang melihat, jadi.. secara otomatis,** Lay tak akan melupakan hari itu, seumur hidupnya. Baekhyun dan wajah cantiknya akan menghantui pria itu selamanya.**" Ujarku, lalu aku menyeringai mengingat sesuatu.

"Tentunya Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun yang pintar tetap akan mempertahankan Lay. Aku berani taruhan sesungguhnya Tuan Muda kesal sekali dengan anak itu, namun dia tetap menerimanya kembali ya karena, **bakat tak pernah berbohong. **Dia salah satu trainee kita yang paling cemerlang, kita tak boleh kehilangannya. Dia Trainee yang akan memberikan banyak keuntungan untuk kita di kemudian hari. Baekhyun menyisihkan perasaan pribadi untuk bisnisnya. Benar- benar tipikal Byun Baekhyun, dia lebih lancar menggunakan otaknya daripada hatinya." Selesai sudah jawaban untuk satu dari pertanyaan Xiumin.

"Hukuman Lay terasa lebih kejam daripada hukuman Kyungsoon. Namun Lay mendapatkan reward yang lebih besar, Tuan Muda tetap mendebutkannya dan mengembalikan semua kesempatan emas pada pria itu, sedangkan Kyungsoon langsung di pecat dari Mansion Byun, secara halus Tuan Byun ingin mengatakan bahwa dia tak ingin bertemu Kyungsoon setidaknya beberapa tahun kedepan. Bila dipikir lagi, Lay yang di tahan selama 12 jam di kantor polisi tidaklah sebanding dengan kerugian perusahaan. Bahkan Baekhyun lebih dari pantas untuk membatalkan debut Lay dan menendangnya keluar dari Agensi. Meski anak itu tambang yang akan memberikan keuntungan di masa depan, namun tetap saja, aku rasa Lay perlu dua kali comeback dengan million seller baru bisa menutupi kerugian atas hal yang sudah dia lakukan. Namun Baekhyun mengampuninya. Jadi bisa dibilang, Lay ataupun Kyungsoon, sangat beruntung. Mereka mendapatkan pengalaman berharga dihidup mereka. Diharapkan kedua orang itu menjadi orang yang lebih baik kedepannya. Bagi diri mereka sendiri, bagi orang lain, dan bagi perusahaan." Xiumin mengoceh panjang lebar, dan aku gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Tuan Muda ingin memperlihatkan bahwa, **'Semua orang pernah berbuat salah, namun.. tak semua orang beruntung memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.'** Karena seringnya, hukum dunia itu, bila sekali kau salah jalan, maka kau tak bisa kembali lagi. Kecuali kau mulai lagi perjuanganmu semuanya dari awal. Yah.. Begitulah, Tuan Byun terlalu baik. Dia memberikan kesempatan kedua pada banyak orang. **Hal paling langka didunia ini ya itu... kesempatan kedua.**" Komentarku, dan Xiumin mengangguk setuju.

"Pertanyaan mana lagi yang belum aku jawab Xiu?" tanyaku karena aku sudah lupa apa saja pertanyaannya.

.

.

**\- CHEN POV END -**

.

.

.

Terlihat Xiumin menampilkan wajah berpikir, dan Chen tersenyum gemas melihatnya.

"Hei jangan menciumku dulu, aku sedang berpikir." Ujar Xiumin sambil mendorong wajah Chen yang kembali mendekatinya.

Dan rasanya Xiumin ingin tertawa melihat raut kecewa yang Chen tampilkan. Namun Xiumin mengabaikan itu, karena Xiumin akhirnya ingat pertanyaan yang manakah yang belum Chen jawab.

"Apa maksud perkataan Tuan Muda Byun yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol lah yang terlalu baik padanya selama ini?" Tanya Xiumin dengan penasaran, insting dirinya mengatakan perkataan Baekhyun tak hanya sekedar perkataan saja. Pasti ada makna lain didalamnya, dan Xiumin merasa kesal karena dirinya tak tahu apa itu, sedangkan Chen tahu.

Tampak Chen menatap Xiumin dengan dalam. Dengan tidur menyamping, pria Kim itu memeluk Xiumin yang sedang tidur telentang, tangan serta kaki keduanya bertumpang tindih berbagi hangatnya suhu badan.

Dan akhirnya Chen menghentikan keheningan itu dengan gumaman pelan.

**"Baekhyun menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai taruhan dan bayaran."**

Mata Xiumin membelalak, dengan kaku menoleh ke samping, menatap wajah datar Chen dengan mata terkejut.

"Jelaskan.. padaku..." Rasanya suara Xiumin hampir hilang sekarang, terlalu terkejut akan fakta itu. _Baekhyun yang selama ini menampilkan cinta tersuci yang pernah dilihatnya ternyata perasaannya tidaklah sebersih itu._ Chen menghela napas, bersiap akan cerita panjang yang lain.

"Kita panggil dia Baekhyun saja dalam cerita kali ini, karena ini masalah pribadinya tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pekerjaan. **Kau ingat saat aku tak bisa datang ke pertemuan dan pertunjukkan di Hari Orangtua disekolahmu? Sebelas tahun lalu?**** Karena aku sibuk mengurus BoA jadi aku tak bisa melihatmu tampil menyanyi?** **Kau masih SD waktu itu.**" Mulai Chen, dan Xiumin mengangguk.

"Ternyata kau satu SD bersama Chanyeol, kalian hanya beda angkatan dan beda kelas. Tanpa sepengetahuanku, Baekhyun mendatangimu hari itu, dia ikut kecewa karena aku tak bisa datang, sehingga dia ingin menggantikanku. Lucu sekali, bagaimana bisa dia menggantikan kehadian orangtuamu disaat dia bahkan lebih muda dua tahun darimu. Tapi begitulah Baekhyun, dia bersikap seperti orang tua sejak kecil. Dan **itulah hari pertama Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol.**"

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana kronologi lengkapnya karena aku tak ada disana, aku mengetahui kejadian ini dari salah satu bodyguard yang menjaga Baekhyun hari itu. Singkatnya, Baekhyun mendengar seorang anak bernama Park Chanyeol yang akan menampilkan musikalisasi puisi yang diciptakannya sendiri, mulai dari puisinya sampai lagu pengiringnya, tak ada kata lain yang bisa menjelaskan hal itu kecuali anak itu jenius. Baekhyun si pengoleksi anak berbakat pasti akan tertarik. Dia memilih mendatangi Chanyeol dan lupa tujuan awal yang ingin menemuimu, dan sebelum mereka berdua sungguh bertemu Baekhyun lebih dulu dikejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa nama Ayah Chanyeol adalah Park Sungjin. Baekhyun mengetahuinya karena Chanyeol gagal tampil hari itu, anak itu kabur sebelum tampil, dan Baekhyun mengikutinya... tahu mereka sampai dimana?"

Xiumin menggeleng cepat, tak ingin bermain tebak- tebakkan sekarang.

**"Rumah Abu. **Tempat bersemayamnya abu almarhum Orangtua Baekhyun, Orangtuamu, dan Ibu Chanyeol. Aku yang mengurus seluruh acara kremasi mereka, dan aku dengan sengaja menempatkan semua almarhum di rumah abu yang sama, aku bahkan menempatkan pasu-pasu yang berisi abu mereka di lemari yang sama, hanya beda rak lemarinya saja."

"Hari itu Baekhyun mendengar langsung bagaimana Chanyeol menangis didepan abu Ibunya. Tentang betapa dia kecewa pada Ayahnya yang tak datang ke Perayaan Hari Orangtua, hari itu. Padahal bocah malang itu sudah mempersiapkan segalanya mati- matian. Dan hari itu, Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol yang sedang menangis dan down untuk pertama kalinya. Dia yang mendengarkan puisi Chanyeol sebagai gantinya. Sayangnya, sepertinya Chanyeol tak mengingat Baekhyun yang menghiburnya hari itu. Itu bisa dimengerti, karena **_hari- hari buruk _**seringnya secara otomatis akan dihapus dari otak kita seiring berjalannya waktu." Mata Xiumin berkedip dengan lama menatap Chen yang terus bercerita. Tampak manis seperti anak kecil yang sedang dibacakan dongeng.

"Dan besoknya Baekhyun langsung memanggilku ke Mansion Byun."

.

.

.

**\- Flashback -**

**\- 11 tahun lalu, Mansion Byun -**

"Kau tak mengatakan padaku bahwa Park Sungjin punya seorang putra!!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan garang didetik setelah Chen memasuki ruang musik Mansion Byun.

Chen terbelalak, terlampau terkejut.

"Dari mana anda tahu?" Tanya Chen begitu saja.

"Tak usah formal padaku sekarang, karena aku juga tak ingin formal padamu saat ini. Tega sekali kau menyembunyikan hal ini dariku." Ujar Baekhyun yang sudah lebih tenang, namun nada suara disetiap kalimatnya tetap bercampur dengan banyak emosi yang sulit dijelaskan.

Chen menghela napas, pria yang terbiasa santai dalam situasi apapun ini sedang memilah kata yang harus diucapkan pada seorang Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun yang baru saja berumur 9 tahun, dan sedang panik dihantam banyak emosi serta perasaan.

"Aku takut kau akan membunuh anak itu bila kau tahu dia ada didunia ini." Ujar Chen dengan penuh kejujuran.

"Kenapa aku harus membunuhnya?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

Chen menghela napas, "Dia adalah anak yang lahir di hari kecelakaan itu Baekhyun. Chanyeol lahir dihari kematian orang tersayang kita." Chen mengucapkannya dengan suara pahit. Namun Baekhyun justru lebih fokus pada fakta lain.

"Darimana kau tahu namanya Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu saja.

Chen menghela napas, "Tentu saja aku tahu, akulah yang menuliskan nama anak itu di rumah sakit setelah dia dilahirkan. Aku menamainya sesuai wasiat terakhir Ibu anak itu." Baekhyun tetap diam, menunggu Chen melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Saat aku membawa dirimu yang masih bayi dan Nyonya Park yang sedang mau melahirkan dan pendarahan hebat ke rumah sakit. Dia terus bergumam dengan suara lemah,'Park Chanyeol, itulah nama putraku' berulang-ulang. Sudah jelas bahwa dia memilih untuk menyelamatkan nyawa putranya daripada nyawanya sendiri. Karena itulah saat dokter menyuruhku untuk memilih antara si Ibu atau si Anak, aku memilih anaknya. Tentu saja aku tak bisa melupakan nama seorang anak yang lahir di kejadian _semenakjubkan _itu." Chen menatap dalam wajah bocah 9,5 tahun namun bersikap dan berekspresi seperti umur 25 tahun didepannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang setelah mengetahui fakta ini Baekhyun?" Tanya Chen dengan wajah sangsi. Sedikit takut akan keputusan apa yang Baekhyun ambil. Mengetahui bahwa pelaku kecelakaan penyebab orangtuamu meninggal memiliki seorang putra yang lahir di hari kejadian, bukanlah fakta yang bisa dibilang menyenangkan untuk diketahui.

Namun berbanding terbalik dengan Chen yang sudah membayangkan Baekhyun akan membuat hidup si Chanyeol itu menderita. Yang Baekhyun katakan selanjutnya adalah, "Memangnya menurutmu apa yang akan aku lakukan, tentu saja anak itu harus menjadi milikku."

Mata Chen terbelalak dengan lebar.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Dan pria yang biasanya santai ini bahkan sampai berseru tak percaya.

Baekhyun hanya menampilkan ekspresi tenang.

"Dia lahir di hari kematian orangtuaku. Dia lahir dimana Ayahnya membuatku kehilangan penglihatanku. Bukankah cukup adil bila anak itu menjadi milikku setelah semua yang Ayahnya renggut dariku. Toh dari pengamatanku, Park Sungjin tak menginginkan putranya, dia tak merawat dan menyayangi putranya sama sekali. Lebih baik anak itu ikut denganku. **Akan aku anggap, anak itu terlahir untukku.**"

Mulut Chen sudah menganga lebar mendengar setiap patah kata yang Baekhyun ucapkan.

"Kau gila? Kau kira ini adalah barter dan tukar tambah? Dan bila kau mempermasalahkan penglihatanmu, kita sudah pasti akan mendapatkan pendonor yang cocok 2 tahun lagi. Giliran operasimu sudah dekat. Kau akan bisa melihat sebentar saja lagi. Kau tak perlu merebut anak itu dari Ayahnya sebagai penebus dosa Ayahnya. Mungkin kau seperti ini karena kau masih muda, terimalah Baekhyun, kematian orangtuamu adalah suratan takdir. Bukan salah siapapun..." Baru saja Chen ingin memulai ceramah yang lebih panjang lagi, namun sebuah pemikiran melintas dikepalanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, setahuku kau tak membenci Park Sungjin. Karena kau tak pernah menuntutnya atas apapun yang telah dia lakukan. Kau si murah hati Byun Baekhyun pasti sudah memaafkannya. Lalu... Baekhyun..." Suara Chen terdengar sungguh lirih, tak percaya akan kesimpulan yang baru saja didapatkannya.

Di lain sisi Baekhyun justru mengangguk dengan tenang.

"Aku menyukai anak itu. _Aku ingin dia disisiku. _Aku seperti _melihat_ diriku sendiri saat _melihatnya_. Kesepian dan ketakutan. Aku tak tahan untuk melihatnya hidup sendiri seperti itu, **aku ingin anak itu bersamaku.**" Baekhyun mengatakan itu dengan suara yang sungguh mantap dan yakin. Chen memijat pelipisnya, kepalanya langsung terasa pening, ini gawat, sangat gawat. Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang tak terlalu banyak maunya, tapi bila dia sudah menginginkan _sesuatu_. Maka dia akan memperjuangkannya sampai akhir.

Chen mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya.

Masalahnya disini adalah **_Xiumin._**

Xiumin baru berumur 11 tahun dan traumanya akan kecelakaan orangtuanya masih segar diingatan anak itu. Membawa Chanyeol kedalam kehidupan mereka sama saja seperti memberikan tiket gratis untuk masuk rumah sakit jiwa kepada Xiumin.

Chen menghela napas.

"Aku rela saja kau membunuhku sekarang, namun aku tak setuju bila kau membawa putra Park Sungjin itu kesini. Membawa putra Park Sungjin kepada kita sama saja seperti **membunuh _putraku _**secara perlahan. Aku yang akan menjadi egois kali ini Baekhyun. Aku tak mau kehilangan Xiumin sekarang." Baekhyun berdecak tak terima akan jawaban Chen.

"Apa hanya kau yang bisa egois? Aku juga. Lagipula kenapa aku harus mempertimbangkan pendapatmu akan apakah aku harus membawa Chanyeol kesini atau tidak. Itu hakku dan pilihanku sendiri." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara tegasnya.

"Baekhyun jangan seperti ini, kau hanya berakhir dengan menyakiti semua orang. Xiumin akan menggila bila dia tahu anak dari _pembunuh_ orangtuanya ada disini. Aku ikut menggila karena Xiumin menggila. Dan anak itu sendiri, Park Chanyeol, kau pikir dia akan segila apa saat tahu apa yang sudah Ayahnya lakukan dimasa lampau padamu? Kau pikir dia tetap mau berteman denganmu dan tetap mau ikut denganmu bila mengetahui cerita tentang bagaimana bisa dia lahir didunia ini?" Chen menghela napasnya dengan lega diam- diam, melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang tampak memikirkan perkataan Chen dengan dalam.

**"Bagaimana bila aku menawarkan negosiasi sekaligus taruhan kepadamu Ahjussi?"** Alis Chen terangkat satu mendengar tawaran tak terduga itu.

"Negosiasi yang bagaimana? Taruhan yang bagaimana?" Tanya Chen.

"Aku akan membatalkan operasi donor mataku 2 tahun lagi. Kita tunda sampai 10 tahun ke depan. Kau sepertinya sangat memikirkan **luka **Xiumin. Dan bukankah waktu sepuluh tahun cukup agar luka itu setidaknya setengah sembuh. Itu negosiasinya, aku menawarkan waktu 10 tahun, dan menawarkan **penglihatanku **sebagai permintaan maaf pada semua orang yang akan tersakiti karena keinginanku."

"Karena terasa salah bila aku sendiri yang membawa Chanyeol padaku, maka lain ceritanya bila Chanyeol sendiri yang datang padaku. Dalam 10 tahun itu bila Chanyeol datang padaku, maka aku akan mengorbankan kesempatanku untuk melihat lagi, dan tak ada dari kalian yang berhak protes akan keberadaan Chanyeol disisi kita. Namun bila dalam 10 tahun Chanyeol tak juga datang padaku, aku akan melupakan dia, aku akan kembali mendaftarkan namaku dalam daftar tunggu penerima donor mata. Itu taruhanku."

**Give and Take , ternyata sifat Baekhyun yang satu ini sudah ada sejak lama.**

Sudah berapa kalikah Chen terkesima akan semua ucapan Baekhyun hari ini. Rasanya Chen ingin mengorek kupingnya dengan sungguh dalam, sebab tak yakin akan apa yang sudah didengarnya tadi.

"Kau sebegitu ingin dia ya. Kau seyakin itu bahwa _dia terlahir untukmu_. Sampai kau rela menunggunya selama 10 tahun, dan bahkan berkorban untuk tak dapat melihat lagi? Sebenarnya kenapa harus penglihatanmu yang dipertaruhkan?" Tanya Chen tak terima.

Terlihat Baekhyun berpikir sebentar, lalu berucap, "Kecerobohan Ayah Chanyeol membuatku buta. Suatu saat nanti Chanyeol pasti tahu itu. Aku tak ingin dia membenci Ayahnya, jadi... aku akan mengatakan bukan Ayahnya yang membuatku buta. Namun diriku sendiri. **Diriku sendirilah yang memilih untuk tak pernah melihat lagi, asalkan Chanyeol berada disisiku. **Tak ada yang dapat disalahkan kecuali diriku sendiri."

.

.

**\- Flashback End -**

.

.

"Sayangnya tak seperti yang Baekhyun perkirakan. Si lembut hati Park Chanyeol justru menyalahkan dirinya sendiri juga. Dan akhirnya pergi dari Baekhyun." Terlihat oleh Chen bagaimana Xiumin menatap kosong langit- langit kamar mereka.

"Perjanjian dan taruhan itu berakhir tahun lalu. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan insomnia Baekhyun semakin parah saja selama setahun ini. Dia ketakutan dan kecewa berat memikirkan bahwa Chanyeol yang selama ini ditunggunya ternyata memang tak memiliki takdir bersamanya. Baekhyun kalah dalam taruhan kami, dan aku bahkan sudah mengatur untuk operasi matanya. Dia harusnya sudah bisa melihat sekarang, namun takdir memang konyol, saat ditunggu tak datang, saat sudah tak ditunggu, si Chanyeol, bocah itu justru datang pada kita. Aku langsung kenal siapa dia bahkan dihari pertama kali kami bertemu di Mansion Byun, dia sungguh mirip mendiang Ibunya. Aku langsung menelpon pihak rumah sakit untuk membatalkan operasi Baekhyun yang bahkan sudah dijadwalkan berbulan-bulan sebelumnya, setelah aku melihat betapa tampannya Chanyeol, betapa dia sungguh mirip dengan Ibunya saat dia tengah mengobrol bersama Kyungsoon sambil keduanya memandangi Baekhyun dari kejauhan, **hari itu, di pagi pertama Chanyeol di Mansion Byun. **Aku menerima, aku yang kalah dalam taruhan kami.**"** Habis sudah cerita Chen. menjawab akan semua rasa penasaran Xiumin.

"Saat sering aku bilang Baekhyun itu mengerikan, tapi aku tak tahu dia ternyata semengerikan ini." Gumam Xiumin tak percaya akan kenyataan.

Chen diam saja, membiarkan Xiumin mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Bertahun- tahun dia diberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang oleh Kyungsoo. Namun semua tak berpengaruh sama sekali, bila itu aku, aku pasti sudah meleleh saat orang setampan dan sebaik Kyungsoo memberikan cinta tanpa syarat selama bertahun- tahun padaku. Namun tentu saja tak berpengaruh untuk Baekhyun, dia _ternyata memiliki _orang lain dihatinya. **Waw, Baekhyun sesabar itu menunggu Chanyeol yang tak pasti akan datang atau tidak. **Dia gila... dia sangat gila." Chen mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Xiumin seraya mencium pipi chubby pria itu.

Tiba- tiba saja Xiumin menoleh, dan membuat bibir keduanya menjadi menyatu tanpa sengaja. Chen terkejut awalnya, namun memilih untuk melanjutkan ciuman itu, mengsengajakan ketidaksengajaan yang sudah terjadi.

Chen menghentikan ciuman mereka saat menyadari Xiumin yang tak membalas ciuman itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chen.

Xiumin berkedip pelan, "Aku masih punya 2 informasi lagi yang ingin aku ketahui." Ungkapnya, dan Chen terkekeh mengetahui itu.

"Baiklah.. apalagi?" Tanyanya ringan. Namun berbeda dengan Chen yang santai, Xiumin justru tampak serius sekali.

"Langsung dijawab saja setelah aku mengajukan pertanyaan." Ujar Xiumin dan Chen mengangguk setuju.

"1. Apakah kau sungguh akan melawan Tuan Muda bila saja dia langsung membawa Chanyeol 11 tahun lalu? Sungguh? Kau akan melawan tuanmu yang selama ini rela kau korbankan nyawamu untuknya?" Tanya Xiumin dengan suara menuntut.

Chen diam sebentar.

"Aku tak mungkin melawannya, namun aku mungkin akan mengkhianatinya. Aku akan kabur meninggalkannya sambil membawamu. **Bila Baekhyun langsung membawa Chanyeol hari itu tanpa memikirkan kita semua, aku tak ingin mengabdikan diri pada orang seperti itu, dia bukan tuanku lagi.** Dan seperti yang sudah terjadi, Baekhyun pantas dihormati, dia menekan egonya demi kita semua, dia setidaknya memberikan waktu 10 tahun, **untukmu memulihkan diri sendiri dari trauma.** Sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol sungguh datang dalam hidupnya." Xiumin mengangguk puas akan jawaban Chen.

**_Tentu saja seperti itu, para pekerja dibawah naungan Byun terutama Mansion Byun, mengabdi bukan hanya sekedar ingin digaji. Namun karena mereka merasa Tuan mereka pantas diberikan pengabdian._**

"Lalu apa pertanyaan selanjutnya?" Tanya Chen.

Tanpa Chen duga Xiumin langsung menatapnya dalam langsung ke matanya. Xiumin memajukan wajahnya pada Chen, dengan perlahan memberikan ciuman lembut pada bibir **_kekasihnya _**itu seraya menutup matanya. Chen menerimanya dengan hati membuncah, pertama kalinya Xiumin yang berinisiatif memulai sebuah ciuman diantara mereka berdua hari ini.

Dan saat semua itu berakhir Xiumin menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan paling penting baginya malam ini. **_Informasi_** yang mati- matian ingin didengar olehnya.

**_"Apa kau mencintaiku?"_**

Adalah pertanyaan yang terlontar. Sontak saja Chen langsung terduduk, diikuti oleh Xiumin yang bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan lemah.

"Bisa kau jawab itu?" Tanya Xiumin dengan suara putus asa.

Dan udara dingin langsung memenuhi atmosfir kedua orang ini saat Chen beranjak pergi dari ranjang mereka. Menjauh dari Xiumin yang sekarang rasanya ingin meremat dada yang terasa amat sakit.

Xiumin menunduk. Matanya sudah terasa memanas dan airmata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Siap untuk di tumpahkan saat mendengar suara pintu yang di tutup. Chen pergi dari kamar mereka, begitu saja.

Isakan tangis itu akhirnya lolos tanpa bisa ditahan, Xiumin sudah melanggar janjinya pada diri sendiri yang tak akan menangis untuk seorang Kim Jongdae lagi.

"Hei.. kenapa kau menangis?"Dua tangan hangat Chen menangkup kedua pipi chubby Xiumin, seraya mengusap air mata xiumin yang sudah mengalir sulit berhenti.

"Hiks.. kau kembali?" Tanya Xiumin sambil terisak. Hati Chen rasanya diremas tangan tak kasat mata saat melihat ekspresi Xiumin yang seperti ini lagi, ekspresi hancur tak berdaya.

Dengan sekali gerakan Chen menarik tubuh sintal sang kucing kecil kedalam pelukannya. seraya menggumamkan beberapa kata penenang agar tangisan Xiumin mereda. Keduanya seperti itu selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya tangisan Xiumin berakhir.

"Tenanglah, aku tak meninggalkanmu. Aku tadi keluar untuk mengambil tas kerjaku, karena aku ingin mengambil ini didalamnya." Ujar Chen dengan lembut.

Ekspresi Xiumin langsung menjadi kosong begitu saja, menatap kotak merah marun yang sekarang berada ditangan kiri Chen. Dan dirinya semakin kehabisan kata saat tangan kanan Chen membuka kotak itu. Sebuah cincin didalamnya. Tampak simple namun elegan dan sekali lihatpun semua orang tahu, cincin itu dibuat persis sesuai dengan ukuran jari Xiumin.

Mata Xiumin kembali terasa memanas, mata kucing itu dengan berlinang menatap mata Chen yang sekarang tersenyum padanya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melamarmu dalam sebuah makan malam romantis di restoran bintang lima yang indah. **_Namun Baekhyun menggagalkannya._**" Chen terkekeh pelan saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, Xiumin semakin terbelalak saat akhirnya tahu bahwa _makan malam romantis mereka yang gagal _beberapa minggu lalu ternyata juga berarti rencana lamaran Chen yang gagal padanya. **_Bagaimana bisa Xiumin tak sadar akan hal itu..._**

Chen berdehem, membersihkan kerongkongannya. Entah bagaimana gugup itu mulai mendatangi pria berumur 40 tahun ini. Chen menghela napasnya, hingga akhirnya memulai kata- katanya.

"Aku sungguh kuno dan kolot. Aku tak terlalu paham teknologi zaman sekarang. Aku juga tak terlalu paham bahasa- bahasa gaul yang sedang ngetren dikalangan anak muda. Aku sudah tua, aku yakin otot- ototku ini hanya bertahan sampai 5 tahun saja lagi. Aku akan berhenti dari BB Entertainment sebentar lagi yang artinya aku akan menjadi pengangguran. Aku telah memiliki banyak one night stand selama ini namun aku tak pernah memacari siapapun, kau adalah kekasih pertamaku jadi sejujurnya selain memperlakukan orang diranjang, aku sungguh tak tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan kekasih dengan benar. Aku adalah pria tua, pengangguran, dan brengsek yang tak berguna." Xiumin mendengarkan semua perkataan Chen dalam diam, dan rasanya hatinya ingin meledak saat tangan kanan Chen merain tangan kirinya.

"Bolehkah pria sepertiku ini menggenggam tangan ini setiap harinya seumur hidupku? Bolehkah aku berharap kau bersedia menemani hari-hari membosankan bersamaku selama napas masih menjadi penunjang hidup? Aku tak dapat berjanji bahwa jalan yang akan kita tempuh nanti akan mudah, namun aku dapat berjanji bahwa aku akan terus menggengam tanganmu seperti ini apapun yang terjadi. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu Kim- Xiao Minseok. Aku... **Aku mencintaimu. **Maafkan aku karena kau perlu menunggu lama untuk mendengar aku mengucapkannya. Mulai hari ini aku akan terus mengatakannya hingga kau bosan dan tak sanggup lagi mendengarnya. Xiaomin aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku akan selaku mencintaimu. serta dirimulah satu- satunya yang aku cintai."

Xiumin sudah tak dapat melihat wajah Chen sekarang, matanya telah tertutup air mata yang bersimbah keluar tak mau berhenti.

**_"Kim-Xiao Minseok, maukah kau menerima diriku, yang hanyalah seorang Kim Jongdae ini, untuk menjadi suamimu?" _**Dan kalimat lamaran itu akhirnya terucap.

Isakan halus lolos dari bibir Xiumin dibarengi dengan tawa bahagia sekaligus haru. Rasanya semua emosi tengah bercampur aduk di dada Xiumin sekarang, dirinya tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menjelaskan betapa bahagia dirinya saat ini.

Sambil menghapus airmatanya, kali ini kembali dapat melihat wajah Chen dengan jelas, menatap wajah Chen yang sekarang ikut menatapnya dengan wajah gugup dan penuh harap.

Xiumin mengangguk seraya menjawab, **"Aku mau."**

Dan sebuah air mata lolos disudut mata pria 40 tahun itu didetik setelah Xiumin menerimanya. Chen menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang menangis. Xiumin tertawa melihat itu sambil ikut menangis bahagia.

"Hei! Kenapa kita berdua justru menangis bersama seperti ini." Ujar Xiumin dengan nada bercanda.

Chen tak peduli, pak tua itu masih terisak sambil menciumi tangan kiri Xiumin yang berada digenggamannya.

"Astaga.. kau menerimaku. Setelah banyak sakit yang aku berikan padamu kau tetap menerimaku. Xiu, apa yang aku miliki sehingga pantas milikimu? Kau terlalu sempurna untukku.." Gumam Chen sambil menciumi tangan Xiumin berulang- ulang.

Xiumin hanya tersenyum menatap itu semua.

"Berikan saja cincin itu padaku, maka segalanya impas." Ujar Xiumin dengan nada cerah dan bahagia.

"Ah ya.." Gumam Chen yang baru ingat dirinya belum menyematkan cincin lamaran itu ke tangan Xiumin.

Diiringi dengan semakin masuknya cincin itu ke jari Xiumin, keduanya merasakan bahwa hati mereka ikut menyatu, ikut terikat. Dan lihatlah, bagaimana jari Xiumin tampak sangat pas dilingkari oleh cincin yang Chen sematkan. Seperti keduanya yang sudah merasa pas untuk satu sama lain. Tak ingin ada yang dirubah lagi, cukup mereka berdua bersama, itu saja sudah cukup.

Xiumin tersenyum kepada Chen, begitu juga Chen kepada Xiumin. Keduanya berpandangan dengan wajah bahagia, disertai tangan keduanya yang bertaut erat.

"Paman Dae, kau belum menjawab dengan jelas, pertanyaan terakhirku tadi, **apa kau mencintaiku?**" Chen tersenyum mendengarnya.

Chen menangkup kedua pipi chubby Xiumin dengan kedua tangannya. Sambil menatap Xiumin langsung ke kedua matanya Chen menjawab.

**"Sangat Xiu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Seberapa keraspun aku mencoba berhenti, aku tetap tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu. **Apakah jawaban itu sudah memuaskanmu?" Chen bertanya jenaka diakhir kalimatnya, dan Xiumin mengangguk seraya tertawa.

Dan hanya menunggu sedetik hingga keduanya dengan kompak menutup mata. Kembali menyatukan bibir dalam ciuman dalam sarat akan cinta menggebu yang baru saja terungkapkan.

Keduanya terus larut dalam irama bibir satu sama lain, sama- sama mengabaikan dering telpon milik masing- masing yang terus berdering. Panggilan dari kantor masing- masing yang kalang kabut mencari dua orang penting ini yang hari ini dengan kompaknya terlambat datang ke kantor.

Andaikan semua pegawai itu tahu, bahwa keduanya bahkan berencana untuk bolos aja. Persetan dengan semua pekerjaan memuakkan. Mereka sedang jatuh cinta, dan tak ada yang boleh menganggu mereka hari ini.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN :**

**AAaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAaa!!!! DONT TOUCH MEHHH I'M SO SOFT SEPERTI TAHUUUU. BITCH, CHENMIN ENGAGED!!!!!**

**AKU PERJUANGIN HUBUNGAN KALIAN SAMPAI BERPULUH-PULUH CHAPTER AKHIRNYA TERBAYAR JUGA. OH SHIT, PENGEN NANGIS AKU TUHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAA.. AKU YG NULIS, AKU YANG BAPER. T-T**

ekhm..

oke

Emm Jadi gini.

Sebenarnya aku malu banget sekarang. Karena aku adalah contoh manusia yang ngaku udah dewasa tapi malah gak punya pendirian dan dengan menjijikannya jilat ludah sendiri. Dulu episode belasan aku pernah bilang gak bakalan bikin scene rated tinggikan? Lah atas sana itu apa? Diawal chapter itu apa Momo!! Apa yg sudah kau lakukan Momo?! Kau merusak banyak otak-otak berharga penerus bangsa aargg. Rasanya aku tuh pengen ngurung diri di ruang pengakuan dosa semalaman, memohon sama Tuhan untuk mengampuni aku hiks.

Maaf ya gengs. Maaf maaf maaf banget. Maaf banget udah nulis bagian smut itu. Aku udah berusaha untuk membuatnya dengan bahasa sehalus mungkin tapi tetap aja, itu tulisan yang gak pantes aku persembahkan pada remaja- remaja yang baca cerita ini. hiks. maafkan aku. Aku merasa kotor banget sekarang. Mamahhh anakmu polosin otak anak orang mah T-T

Oh ya, sebenernya ini 2 chapter tapi aku gabung jadi satu, makanya panjang banget. 10K word untuk cerita 1 chapter, aku berharap aja kalian gak pada muntah karena bosen pas baca chapter ini ehehe.

Maafkan atas update yg lama dan typo bertebaran yaa. Oh ya, setengah dari chapter ini diketik tanpa kopi. Kerasa gak? :D Kalau ada bagian yg berantakan, nah.. itu tuh ahaha.

Terima kasih kepada pembaca yg udah ripiyu. Yang sudah polow en laik. Yang sudah menyisihkan waktu hidupnya untuk baca ff amburadul ini.

Oh iya, coba cek di chapter 3 **The day of audition** deh, pas Chanyeol kebangun tidur oleh gedoran pintu Jimin. Hari itu Chanyeol mimpiin **Pertemuan** **Pertama Sebenarnya **dia sama Baekhyun, tapi dia langsung lupa pas bangunnya. Karena itulah Chanyeol ngerasa Baekhyun itu familiar banget, sedangkan baekhyun udah berdebar dan pengen chanyeol lama2 bareng dia dari awal ketemu diperpus.

Trus di chapter 8 **First Morning,** Chen sebenarnya ngeliatin dari jauh Chanyeol yg ngobrol bareng Kyungsoon. Dan setelah itu dia ngejauh, **dan NELPON, **itu dia nelpon rumah sakit untuk batalin jadwal operasi mata Baekhyun. Dan coba aja kalian baca lagi kalimat pertama yang chen ucapkan untuk chanyeol. Itu secara tersirat chen bilang, chen tahu gimana rupa ortu nya chanyeol.

Di chapter 19 **That is Mine, **Disitu baekhyun ngigau, "Chanyeol... terlalu lama.." Nah itu alam bawah sadar baekhyun mengungkapkan akan bagaimana dia 10 tahunan menunggu sesuatu yg tak pasti, entah chanyeol datang atau engga ke dia. Trus hari itu Chanyeol bingung kenapa dia bacain buku kejam kaya hunger games untuk dibacain sebelum tidur. Maaf aku spoilerin bukunya ya, si tokoh cowo Peeta di buku itu **suka lama banget sama Katniss** dari mereka umur belasan berapa gitu, nah.. Peeta gak pernah punya kesempatan dan keberanian mengungkapkan perasaannya. Mirisnya, dia baru bisa ngungkapin itu di tengah mereka harus bunuh bunuhin orang. Sama kaya baekhyun yg suka udah lama sama chanyeol, tapi gak bisa datengin chanyeol, mirisnya dia harus bahagia di atas banyak kuburan orang tersayangnya dengan bahagia sama chanyeol. Saya orang yg suka bermetafora :D

Chapter 23 I'm Afraid, Disitu chenmin ngobrolin tentang hari dimana chen gak bisa dateng kesekolah xiumin 11 tahun lalu.

Trus di chapter 26 **Blind S****pot**, itu terungkap apa yang baekhyun pikirkan sambil ayun ayunan dipagi pertama chanyeol di mansion Byun. yaitu tentang pertemuan pertama yg bener bener pertamanya mereka.

Hufh.. sudahlah.. saya cape, kalian cari sendiri aja ehehe.

My special thanks to :

Anita Tok, fifakna, ChanBaek09, Guest (yg katanya sering gonta ganti nama), Ryu Cho, Kenzoevaa, danactebh, aybeechan, Nitha Gaemgyu, BaekFlo, Kabybaek (Guest), maya0411, Guest(yg katanya ngerasa aneh ngeliat Do-Do kissing kkkkk ;D ), Chanbeepark, lights8, maximus69, yeolcat, amara elraish.

I Love You Guys.

**OH YA, AKU PUNYA SATU PERMINTAAN, BAHKAN PARA SILENT READERS TOLONG DIKABULKAN JUGA SATU- SATUNYA PERMINTAAN SAYA. DI KOLOM KOMENTAR TOLONG KASIH RATING CERITA INI BERAPA YA.**

**SKALANYA DARI 1 SAMPE 10, BERAPAKAH ANGKA YG KALIAN KASIH UNTUK RMM?. Makin tinggi angkanya berarti makin bagus. Ok, thank you~**

Be healthy and Happy

Lets Love Eri /Bow


	38. CANON

**\- ****MAAF BUKAN UPDATE** **-**

Halo semuanya.. Bersama siaran radio Tender Love 6104FM , Penyiar Momo disini~

Kalian tau istilah Canon gak gengs? Taukan? Pasti tau dong yaa..

Bagian cerita tapi gak masuk dalam jalan cerita utamanya, tapi secara resmi penulisnya bilang kalau hal- hal itu memang bagian dari kisah yang dia buat. Meski ini fanfic dan membuat karya ini gak orisinal milik aku sebab nama tokohnya adalah milik dari ya pemilik asli nama itu. Tapi.. aku tetap menyebut ini sebagai Canon.

Bagian- bagian cerita yang hanya diketahui oleh penulis dan masih berhubungan dgn cerita atau bagian yang tak disampaikan, atau bahkan masa depan dari cerita tersebut. Intinya seperti itu. Semoga kalian suka.

Ini bentuk selingan, hadiah, sekaligus permintaan maaf karena aku bakalan hiatus untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Gak terlalu lama kok, tapi yah.. bakalan lama dibandingkan waktu update aku biasanya. Aku udah berusaha sekeras yang aku bisa, agar kondisiku sekarang gak mempengaruhi ff ini. Tapi aku ternyata gak mampu nanggung hal sebanyak ini dalam waktu bersamaan. Ini limitnya aku, dengan sangat malu aku mengakui bahwa batas kemampuanku sebagai manusia dan wanita ternyata cuma sebatas ini dalam menanggung suatu hal. Aku perlu sedikit keringanan sekarang ehehe.

Baiklah.. Ayo kita mulai.

**Canon of Read My Music**

**_by GoodMornaing_**

**(Bahasa tak seformal biasanya)**

**1\. Jeno dan Jaemin itu baru kelas 10 SMA. Mereka adalah korban bully yang gak bisa lagi datang ke sekolah dengan normal saking traumanya. Mereka berdua udah klop banget karena kenal udah dari kecil, sama- sama dirawat di Panti Asuhan BB. Baekhyun yg tau kalau salah satu anak asuhannya di bully di sekolah mereka, maka Tuan muda kita langsung ngasih surat pengunduran diri kedua _anaknya itu_ dari sekolah tersebut. Awalnya keduanya dipindahkan ke sekolah lain, dan ternyata.. emang gak bisa tertolong lagi, Jeno dan Nana merasa datang ke sekolah tak ada bedanya dengan datang ke neraka. Sebagai alternatif agar Jeno dan Jaemin tetap bisa mendapatkan pendidikan, keduanya home schooling di Mansion Byun, dan terkadang si Jenius Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun kita bahkan langsung yang jadi guru mereka kalau tuh dua anak udah ngerengek gak mau belajar sama guru private.** **Oh ya, mereka sekarang kerja paruh waktu di Mansion Byun karena ngerasa gak enak udah nerima pendidikan dan tinggal gratis.**

**2\. Maid Seulgi dan Ibunya datang ke Mansion Byun saat Seulgi kecil. Keduanya korban dari KDRT yang untungnya selamat, dan Tuan Muda Byun yang padahal saat itu juga masih kecil membantu proses perceraian kedua orangtua Seulgi dan membantu memasukkan Ayah Seulgi ke penjara. Mungkin hal itu juga yang mempengaruhi Seulgi untuk menjadi seorang playgirl sekarang, dia _membalas perlakuan pria kepadanya _dengan cara seperti itu****.** **Dan bagi Seulgi, tak ada orang yang paling bisa diandalkan selain Tuan Muda Byun, sehingga gadis ini tak pernah ragu untuk melaporkan apapun.**

**3\. Marga Shin Jimin awalnya bukanlah Shin. Namun sejak Ayahnya meninggal dan pihak keluarga dan kerabat dari pihak Ayahnya tak ingin Jimin masuk dalam silsilah dan pohon keluarga, tipikal drama keluarga yang tak ingin berbagi dan terus berebut warisan, Jiminpun menggant****i marganya menjadi sesuai dengan pihak Ibunya.**** Gadis kecil itu mengambil cara paling singkat untuk membuat hidupnya damai. Tak terlalu tertarik akan warisan yang dirinya tak merasa membutuhkannya.**

**4.**** Tuan Park Senior sengaja membuat Chanyeol dan dirinya sendiri datang ke rumah Abu pada tanggal 28 November setiap tahun, sehari setelah kematian Istrinya, supaya mereka, terutama Chanyeol tak berpapasan dengan Keluarga Byun dan Xiao****. Sekaiigus, 27 Nov adalah ulang tahun Chanyeol, meski keduanya tak pernah merayakannya, tapi Tuan Park, diam- diam membiarkan Chanyeol merayakannya. Meski itu sendiri.**

**5\. Setelah pertemuan pertama di Rumah Abu, Chanyeol sebenarnya ingat sama Baekhyun waktu kecil dan dia bahkan bikin puisi dengan judul ****'Grey Eyes Boy'**** khusus untuk Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol akhirnya terus pergi ke Rumah Abu dan bahkan sampai bolos sekolah selama seminggu. Tapi sayangnya mereka gak pernah ketemu lagi, dan setelah itu Chanyeol menyerah dan akhirnya lama- lama jadi lupa.**

**6\. ****Saat Bulan Madu Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Besar Byun setelah baru resmi menikah dulu, keduanya menginap di kamar yang persis sama dengan yang digunakan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di BB Jeju Resort and Hotel.**

**7\. Semua Pegawai Mansion Byun selalu tampak bahagia dan sederhana karena mereka semua adalah orang- orang yang selamat dari kondisi hidup yang sulit. Bagi mereka bekerja di Mansion Byun adalah keajaiban. Hampir semua orang di Mansion Byun mempunyai kisah pahitnya sendiri.**

**8\. Sehun adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya namun dia tak ingin mengungkapkan siapa orangtuanya, dia tak diusir namun juga tak diterima oleh keluarga karena orangtuanya merupakan bentuk dari manusia homophobic yang paling parah. Serta Sehun yang memilih untuk menjadi Idol dan bukannya belajar bisnis sejak dini guna bersiap melanjutkan usaha keluarganya membuat keadaan semakin tak tertolong. Selain keluarganya tak tahan bersamanya, Sehun sendiri juga tak tahan berada dalam keluarga itu. Mereka saling menyayangi namun lebih mudah bila menjauh. Cita- cita Sehun adalah menjadi Idol lalu menikahi pria yang jauh lebih kaya dari Ayahnya.**

**9\. Chen takut menyetir mobil hingga 10 tahun berlalu setelah kecelakaan 27 November 1992. Dan sampai sekarang dia takut pada darah dan mudah mabuk kendaraan dan tak terlalu suka perjalanan jauh. Dia sudah terbiasa menggunakan mobil dan naik pesawat sekarang. Namun Chen masih sedikit tak terbiasa untuk naik kapal.**

**10\. Sebenarnya dulu, setelah Ayah Jimin meninggal, sanak saudara dari pihak Jimin dan Xiumin menjodohkan dan sedikit memaksa agar Chen menikahi Ibu Jimin, dan membuat Xiumin dan Jimin menjadi status kakak beradik dalam satu KK. Hal itu membuat Xiumin mengurung dirinya selama 2 hari 2 malam setelah tahu hal itu. Chen langsung menolak tegas perjodohan itu dan inilah alasan yang membuat keluarga dari Shin, pihak Ibu Jimin Shin Min Ah dan Ibu Xiumin Shin Sohee, tak pernah mengganggu mereka lagi. Tuan Muda Byun hanya mengawasi saat itu, karena hal tersebut adalah masalah internal keluarga Shin dan Kim****, dirinya merasa tak berhak ikut campur, kecuali ada yang terlebih dahulu meminta bantuan padanya.**

**11\. "Bolehkah saya memanggil anda dengan nama saja? Saya ingin kita berdua melunturkan bahasa formal ini. Saya sungguh ingin dapat memanggil nama belakang anda." Adalah kalimat yang Idol Kyungsoo ucapkan sebagai bentuk pernyataan cintanya kepada Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun. Sangat halus, namun si peka Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun langsung paham apa maksudnya, dan langsung menolak pernyataan cinta Kyungsoo dengan sama halusnya.** **Walau begitu**** tetap menerima request untuk melunturkan bahasa formal diantara mereka, namun dengan status sahabat yang tak berubah diantara keduanya.**

**12\. Tao adalah alasan yang membuat Sehun dan Jimin menjadi berteman hingga akhirnya sedekat sekarang. Tao adalah siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Qingdao dan ****Sehun langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada si Panda anak kelas sebelah itu. Namun masalah komunikasi adalah konflik pertama dari perjuangan kisah cinta Oh Sehun. Sehingga, hari itu Sehun mendatangi Jimin teman sekelasnya yang terkenal lancar 3 bahasa selain Korea; yaitu Inggris, Jepang, Mandarin. Jimin yang merasa kemampuan Dancenya masih dibawah rata- rata membuat barter untuk mereka berdua, sehingga Jimin mengajari Sehun bahasa Mandarin dan Sehun mengajari Jimin jenis- jenis dance yang Sehun kuasai.**

**13\. Seluruh pekerja di Mansion Byun yang usianya sudah dilegalkan untuk menjadi pendonor, secara diam- diam telah mendaftarkan diri sebagai pendonor kornea mata saat mereka meninggal nanti.**

**14\. Tak ada satupun orang dapat menjelaskan bagaimana Sunmi dapat menculik Baekhyun tanpa terlihat oleh kamera pengawas dan satu orangpun.**

**15\. Jantung Baekhyun sempat berhenti dirumah sakit setelah dirinya disiksa oleh Sunmi. Secara teknis, Baekhyun pernah meninggal.**

**16\. Tak ada yang tahu apa isi surat wasiat Baekhyun.**

**17\. Tak ada yang tahu apa impian dan cita- cita dari seorang Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun.**

**18\. Tak ada yang tahu apa alasan Baekhyun hingga mencintai Chanyeol sebegitu dalamnya.**

**19\. Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun adalah cinta pertama dari 60 persen pekerja wanita di Mansion Byun :v** **Dan semua pekerja wanita yang lajang di Mansion Byun mengatakan Byun Baekhyun adalah tipe ideal mereka.**

**20\. Saat musim semi, Baekhyun akan selalu mematikan penghangat atau pendingin di perpustakaannya pada siang hari. Sehingga dia merasa mengigil karena dinginnya lantai marmer, tapi jadi hangat lagi karena panasnya kaca yang disinari matahari pas dia bersandar ke kaca itu.**

**21\. Ruang kerja Baekhyun tak pernah rapi, dan menjadi ruangan paling sering dibersihkan dan dikeluhkan oleh maid yang ****membersihkannya.**

**22\. Meski sosok abang yang sempurna, tapi Xiumin pernah mukul Jimin. Itu karena Jimin ketahuan coba- coba merokok saat SMP. Dan Chen yang paling kewalahan untuk menenangkan Xiumin saat itu. Dan setelah kejadian itu, Jimin tak pernah lagi berani untuk melakukan hal- hal yang tak baik.**

**23\. Taeyeon awalnya bukan trainee dari BB dan bukan Idol dari BB. Namun karena Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada suaranya, Baekhyun merebut Taeyeon dari agensi awal Idol bersuara emas itu, bayangkan saja berapa panjang proses persidangan dan berapa banyak uang yang Baekhyun keluarkan untuk itu :D Baekhyun adalah penggemar Taeyeon yang sejati dan sedikit fanatik. Dia bahkan selalu membeli beberapa album Taeyeon disetiap comeback (padahal produksi album itu dari perusahaan dia sendiri -_- apa ini? nepotisme?) Trus bakalan ngundang Taeyeon untuk datang ke Mansion Byun hanya agar album Taeyeon milik Baekhyun ditanda tangani. Baekhyun juga pergi ke semua konser Taeyeon.** **Definisi lucky fans paling lucky itu ya seorang Byun Baekhyun. **

**24\. Chanyeol adalah karakter paling berani di antara 4 karakter utama (ChanBaek dan ChenMin). Dia berani kabur dari rumah dan berjuang hidup sendiri di usia semuda itu. Berani memperjuangkan mimpinya dan berhadapan dengan banyak audisi seorang diri tanpa koneksi dan siapapun yang memberi dukungan padanya. Berani menyatakan perasaan dan mengajak seorang Chairman Byun Baekhyun agar berpacaran dengannya. Dan dialah yang paling berani untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka berdua, bahkan seorang yang hebat seperti Baekhyun terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan putus.**

**25\. Kyungsoo memulai perasaannya kepada Baekhyun dengan rasa menyukai dan mencintai. Namun rasa posesif dan obsesifnya didapatkan dari telepatinya bersama Kyungsoon. Sebaliknya, Kyungsoon memulai perasaannya kepada Baekhyun dengan rasa Posesif dan Obsesif, dan perasaan suka dan cinta mulai timbul karena bercampur dengan perasaan milik Kyungsoo dari telepati mereka berdua.**

**26\. Karena terlalu banyak, seluruh gedung- gedung yang Baekhyun miliki tak dihitung sesuai jumlah. Namun perblok. Baekhyun bahkan memiliki gedung sepanjang salah satu jalan di Gangnam. Sudah menjadi candaan bagi pegawai Mansion Byun dengan mengatakan bahwa jalan itu bernama Jl. BeBe. Karena kepemilikan tanah untuk jalannya pun awalnya milik Keluarga Byun. (duh pusing ngitung uangnya, jumlah gedung sepanjang jalan yang gede dan panjang itu berapa banyak sih?)**

**27\. Selain Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Tak ada yang mengetahui kisah masa kecil dan remaja serta keluarga kandung Kim Jongdae. Bahkan tak ada satupun media korea yang berhasil mengungkapkannya.** **Byun Baekhyun telah membersihkan segalanya.**

**28\. Ruang musik Mansion Byun memiliki CCTV yang tak merekam suara, karena ruangan itu tanpa sadar terus menjadi tempat untuk membicarakan hal pribadi di Mansion Byun.**

**29\. Seluruh pegawai Mansion Byun mau tak mau serta suka tak suka harus mendengarkan semua hal yang terjadi di kamar Tuan Muda mereka saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang making love.**

**30\. Alasan Baekhyun tak suka Krisan kuning karena artinya adalah 'Cinta sepihak' Dirinya kesal memikirkan bahwa penungguannya selama 10 tahun kepada Chanyeol hanya akan berakhir sebagai kisah cinta sepihak dan kasih tak sampai seperti Krisan Kuning.**

.

.

.

Oke itu aja :)

Terima Kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, memfollow, memfavorite. Dan untuk yang udah ngereview di chapter kemarin, aku akan mencantumkan nama kalian lagi disaat aku akhirnya bisa update chapter baru FF ini nanti. Jadi.. maaf gak bisa dicantumkan disini.

Kalian suka gak sih canon diatas?

Ini norak gak sih? Keliatan berlebihan dan drama banget gak sih? Hufh..

Oh ya, karena aku bakalan hiatus dari FFN, kalian bisa cari aku kok untuk mastiin apakah authornya masih bernapas. Satu- satunya media sosial yang aku pakai sekarang itu twitter dgn username @GMornaing. DM aja aku kalau kangen atau kalian pengen canon yg lain, well.. tanpa spoiler ya.. aku gak mau ngasih hint untuk jalan cerita utamanya :) . TAPI, aku saranin jangan di follow, karena tuh akun isinya banyak curhatan pribadi, follow aku artinya kalian masuk dalam lingkaran kehidupan real aku, hayoloh.. ehehe. Tapi kalau kalian pengen mastiin apakah aku masih hidup nantinya, yahh.. cuma disitu aja bisanya, silahkan di DM. Sekarang aku keliatan sok penting banget gak sih? Padahal siapa juga yang bakalan nyari aku...

FF ini bakalan aku tamatin. Pasti. Bukan karena kalian yang ingin, tapi karena diriku sendiri yang sangat ingin. Tunggu ya... Aku mohon tunggu. Aku sendiri sebenarnya kalau bisa, yah gak pengen hiatus :(

Oh ya, ini bulan Maret, bulan dimana semua orang tengah berada dimasa sibuk- sibuk dan perjuangan berat dihidupnya. Semoga kalian diberikan kelancaran akan segala rencana dan urusan kalian. Amin.

Terima Kasih sudah mendukung cerita ini selama ini. Cerita ini gak ada apa- apanya tanpa kalian semua, kalian semua adalah bagian dari Read My Music. See You Next Time~

With Love,

**MoMo**

ps : Silahkan pilih apakah canon ini harus dihapus atau engga setelah akhirnya update chapter nanti.


	39. Chapter XXXV: Broken To Heal

Read My Music By GoodMornaing

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 35 : Broken to Heal

.

.

.

**_Meski memiliki cara berpikir yang unik, serta berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Sesungguhnya, Baekhyun taklah berbeda dari kita semua._** **_Dia tetaplah manusia yang dapat merasakan sedih dan patah hati._**

**Bagaimanakah seorang Byun Baekhyunn menghadapi kesedihan dan patah hatinya...**

.

.

.

**Baekhyun with the Sadness**

Jika kita membahas topik Baekhyun dan sikap tenangnya, mungkin kita akan mengira bahwa Tuan Muda ini adalah pribadi yang tenang dan pintar dalam mengatur emosionalnya, terutama kesedihannya. Karena... selain kepada Chanyeol, Baekhyun hampir tak pernah menangis.

Namun sebenarnya, Baekhyun bukan tak pernah sedih, namun dirinya hanya telah terbiasa akan sebuah kesedihan.

Mengabaikan segala nasib malang yang telah dialaminya, karena Baekhyun sendiri telah terlalu malas untuk menyedihi masa lalu.

Baekhyun punya cara lain untuk terbiasa akan sebuah kesedihan.

Baekhyun bahkan tak dapat lagi menghitung berapa banyak dirinya telah membaca buku yang penuh akan penggambaran sakit dan hancurnya hati seseorang. Baik itu karena kehidupan, keluarga, teman, ataupun karena cinta.

Baekhyun menyukai cerita sedih, buku sedih, lagu sedih, puisi sedih, dan bahkan Baekhyun dengan pianonya selalu memainkan lagu Liebeslied, masterpiece dari Keatzer yang bila kita artikan secara harfiah, lagu itu berjudul Kesedihan Cinta.

Sebenarnya, awalnya terasa wajar saja. Seperti sebuah hobi dan bukanlah hal yang perlu memiliki alasan mendalam. Hal yang dapat dikatakan bahwa hal ini... tak ada alasan khusus untuk Baekhyun menyukainya.

Baekhyun hanya sekedar menyukainya saja.

Menikmati perasaan nyilu disukma saat membaca cerita sedih, menikmati perasaan sesak didada saat mendengar lagu sedih, dan perlu menghela napas berat dibagian termenyakitkan dari segala karya seni indah itu. Menikmati dengan amat sangat akan keheningan yang tercipta disela helaan napas beratnya dan mata yang memerah sebab menahan airmata.

Rasanya konyol untuk menangis karena sebuah karya seni. Namun... itulah rasa puasnya.

Kekonyolan itulah yang Baekhyun sukai dari hobinya. Perasaan mengaduk hati yang dirasakannya setiap membaca buku sedih, mendengarkan lagu sedih, ataupun memainkan lagu sedih. Membuat Baekhyun merasakan **aman dan nyaman**, dengan cara yang Baekhyun sendiri tak paham.

Dan lama semakin lama, hal ini menjadi kebiasaan. Lalu lebih parahnya lagi, menjadi kebutuhan.

.

.

Baekhyun bahkan sampai membicarakan hal ini dengan cukup serius bersama Chen disela diskusi mereka, dulu sekali. Dan mereka berdua akhirnya mendapatkan kesimpulan, bahwa Baekhyun mendapatkan rasa nyaman itu bukanlah karena Baekhyun menyukai hal- hal sedih dan sakit. Bukan juga karena Baekhyun adalah seorang masocist yang suka saat dirinya disiksa secara mental dengan hobinya sendiri.

Alasan akan rasa nyaman dari karya- karya sedih yang Baekhyun nikmati itu adalah... karena sebenarnya **Baekhyun membencinya**. Seperti Pembenci yang suka memperhatikan Idola yang paling dibencinya. Begitu pula perasaan Tuan Muda kita.

.

.

**B Y U N**

Nama keluarga tersohor yang Baekhyun sandang didepan namanya ini. Memiliki sifat aneh yang lucunya justru ampuh dalam membuat mereka menjadi lebih sukses.

Menurut pepatah yang hanya rumput bergoyang lah tahu siapa penciptanya, mengatakan... **darah tak pernah berbohong**.

Sekali Byun tetap Byun.

Apapun yang sudah terjadi pada Baekhyun, entah dirinya masih berpanca indra lengkap atau tidak. Baekhyun tetap akan selalu menjadi seorang Byun yang dihormati seluruh pengabdi setianya.

Dan Tuan Muda sekaligus Tuan Besar Byun kita, Byun Baekhyun, pastinya tak hanya mewarisi harta _tak_ _terlalu banyak_nya. Namun juga mewarisi sifat- sifat dari para pendahulunya.

Salah satunya ialah; menyimpan dan mendekatkan musuh- musuhnya hingga selalu berada dalam jarak pandang terdekat dari matanya.

Yahh... bisa dimengerti bukan?

Mengawasi musuh dari dekat terasa lebih aman daripada hanya dapat was- was dan mengamati dari jauh.

Daripada ketakutan akan musuh yang bertopeng sebagai teman, mengapa tak sekalian berteman dengan semua musuhmu.

Itu adalah salah satu sifat Byun yang justru membuat keluarga Byun terasa mengerikan.

Bila kau sudah mendeklarasikan diri bahwa dirimu membenci **BYUN**, maka bersiaplah, seorang Byun akan **mendekatimu**, mengawasimu, namun bukannya menghancurkanmu, seorang Byun justru akan memberikan madu nektar termanis beserta bunga- bunga yang dapat mempesona siapa saja.

Lalu, membuatmu kecanduan dan terus menerus mengikuti mereka kemanapun berada, hingga tanpa sadar, kau telah menjadi pengikutnya. Bukan lagi pembencinya.

Saat itulah, kau... telah ditaklukkan oleh seorang Byun.

**Byun adalah keluarga yang seperti peluru berlapis madu.**

.

.

Lalu...

Kembali lagi kepada **hobi ****Baekhyun akan sebuah karya** **yang menyajikan sebuah _kesedihan._** Kita telah menyambungkan benang merahnya sekarang. Hasil diskusi Chen dan Baekhyun yang terjadi dulu sekali, mendapatkan... bahwa Baekhyun** menyukai kesedihan KARENA membenci kesedihan**** itu** **sendiri.**

Baekhyun benci sedih.

Baekhyun takut sedih.

Baekhyun tak ingin sedih.

Begitulah adanya..

Namun ini menjadi paradoks yang memusingkan, sebab disaat yang sama.

Baekhyun ingin terbiasa dengan sedih.

Baekhyun ingin berdamai dengan sedih.

Baekhyun... ingin sedih menjadi temannya.

Baekhyun tak sungguh- sungguh menyukai hobinya. Namun dirinya juga tak sepenuhnya membencinya.

Baekhyun memang terlalu kompleks, hingga bahkan si Baekhyunnya sendiripun terkadang merasa lelah.

Namun ayo kita sederhanakan, menjadi, sang Tuan Muda ini, lebih tepatnya alam bawah sadar si Tuan Muda Keturunan Terakhir BYUN yang kita sayangi ini, **_menganggap kesedihan adalah musuh_**** _yang selalu berusaha dirinya taklukkan._** Itulah intinya.

Musuh transparan yang tak terlihat namun terus ada dan mengawasi dalam diam. Menunggu untuk mangacau di saat yang tepat.

Semakin bahagianya Baekhyun, maka _kesedihan _akan lebih sering mengintipnya dari balik pilar- pilar megah nan dingin Mansion milik Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun ketakutan, bila suatu saat nanti _kesedihan _akan datang padanya. Lalu memerintahkan _tangis _dan _putus asa_ untuk memakannya bulat- bulat dalam satu tegukan puas.

Gambaran akan jiwanya yang sekarat karena kesedihan ataupun mati bersama kesedihan, sama mengerikannya bagi Baekhyun. Terasa menakutkan.

**Oleh sebab itu****...**

Tuan Muda kita bersiap- siap. Dengan darah kental Byun miliknya serta sifat ajaib yang sudah tumbuh alami dalam rajutan gen miliknya. **Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengakrabkan diri dengan musuhnya. Dengan ketakutannya. Dengan hal yang sebenarnya paling tak ingin di temui olehnya.**

**_Sang _****_Kesedihan_**

Baekhyun _mempelajari _tentang musuhnya dengan sungguh rajin. Baekhyun _bertemu_ dengan musuhnya lebih sering. Baekhyun _mencoba akrab _dengan musuhnya secara perlahan dan mendalam. Melalui apa saja dan darimana saja.

Seperti; mendengarkan curhatan kisah sedih seluruh pegawainya, membaca buku sedih, menganalisis puisi sedih, memainkan ataupun mendengarkan lagu sedih.

Baekhyun... berusaha terbiasa, _dengan sebuah kesedihan._ Si musuh terbesarnya.

Baekhyun ingin... disaat dirinya dan kesedihan bertemu nanti. Baekhyun dapat menerimanya dengan pelukan ikhlas tersuci, tangisan hangat terceria, dan isakan imut terlucu untuk di tertawakan.

Baekhyun hanya berharap, keputusasaan tak ikut bergabung dalam pesta minum teh bersama musuh- musuh yang sudah dirinya tarik keluar dari selimut ini. Karena, bila si teman kesedihan yaitu keputusasaan juga datang, Baekhyun akan menjadi sulit mengatur janji temu bersama _**harapan** _pada keesokan harinya.

.

.

**And Gee!**

.

.

Hallo keputusasaan!

Kau juga datang?

Si teman dekat dari kesedihan. Bagaimana bisa kalian sungguh akrab sekali dan suka saling mengikuti.

Dasar tamu tak diundang.

Tamu tak diundang yang datang dengan menendang pintu hati Baekhyun menggunakan sepatu bergerigi kebanggaannya.

Ups, sialan menyakitkan.

.

.

Demi ribuan buku sedih yang telah Baekhyun telan masuk ke dalam otaknya.

Selama ini Baekhyun hanya mempelajari tentang kesedihan saja. **Hanya **kesedihan saja.

Baekhyunpun hanya siap bila bertemu akan kesedihan itu sendiri.

Dirinya tak tahu.

Dirinya tak siap.

Dirinya benar- benar tak sanggup untuk mempertahankan kewarasannya, jika-

Jika..

**K****esepian**

**Keputusasaan**

**Kerinduan**

**Kekecewaan**

**Dan masih banyak lagi daftar tamu tak di undang yang datang hanya karena tahu bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang bergelung akrab dengan kesedihan**.

Kenapa kesedihan mengundang banyak sekali teman akrabnya untuk ikut bertemu Baekhyun?

Lagipula kenapa pula Baekhyun berjanji temu dengan Kesedihan sejak awal?

Oh ya...

Dirinya sendiri yang mengundang Sedih itu untuk datang.

Dirinya sendiri mengundang sebuah kesedihan. Dengan undangan paling lusuh dan jelek yang pernah dibuatnya, beramplop biru dan bertinta merah yang menuliskan sebuah pemberitahuan bahwa... **Chanyeol telah pergi.**

.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun with the ****B****roken Heart**

**\- Step 1 : Anger -**

Mansion Byun adalah salah satu tempat paling damai yang bisa kau datangi setiap mencari ketenangan. Dengan dipimpin oleh seorang majikan yang sangat ramah serta tak berperangai macam- macam, jauh dari kata sombong dan angkuh apalagi kejam dan tiran, membuat suasana Mansion Byun selalu diisi dengan kedamaian.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, perkataan salah satu mantan Maid dari Mansion Byun yang bernama Do Kyungsoon ada benarnya juga, yaitu ; memasuki Mansion Byun, rasanya persis seperti masuk dalam cerita dongeng princess Disney.

Namun sayangnya, tidak dengan malam ini.

Karena pusat dari kedamaian Mansion ini, sang Tuan Muda, datang dengan ekspresi jauh dari gambaran nyata sebuah kedamaian hati.

Semua merasakan bagaimana dingin dan mencekamnya aura Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun yang berjalan cepat melewati mereka semua. Jam menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, dan seingat mereka, sang Tuan Muda sebelumnya berangkat ke Jeju siang tadi untuk menjemput kekasihnya, dan kenapa pula Baekhyun telah kembali sekarang, dan lebih anehnya lagi, sang **Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun, kembali seorang diri.**

.

.

Ini adalah jam malam, kembalinya Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun ditengah malam seperti ini mengejutkan semua orang. Mulai dari penjaga gerbang, penjaga pintu masuk, dan bahkan maid- maid yang bershift malam.

Dengan tergesa salah satu Butler membukakan pintu belakang mobil yang mengantar Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun itu. Dan Maid- maid yang ada disitu dengan tergesa- gesa mengambil barisan pada dua sisi jalan masuk Baekhyun, kemudian menduduk 90 derajat sekaligus mengucapkan kalimat 'Selamat Datang Tuan Muda' kepada Baekhyun.

Bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun pulang dan pergi dari berpergian jauh. Bukan pertama kalinya mereka memberikan semacam acara penyambutan seperti ini, namun... ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun tak menerima itu semua dengan senyuman cantik. Serta ucapan terima kasih yang sungguh lembut mendamaikan hati.

Semua Maid telah kembali berdiri tegak, memandang wajah Tuan Muda mereka yang tampak berdiri mematung dengan wajah putih pucat. Baekhyun tampak seperti patung pahatan indah saat berdiam diri tanpa bergerak ataupun berkedip seperti itu.

Baekhyun melamun, menciptakan ekspresi bingung lagi bertanya- tanya diwajah semua orang disekitarnya. Namun tak ada satupun yang berani mengacau sang Tuan Muda yang tengah larut dalam pikirannya itu.

Dan detik selanjutnya, wajah Baekhyun berubah, menjadi lebih merah, ah tidak.. sangat merah. Semuanya terkejut akan perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun sekarang, pria 20 tahun itu tampak sangat... bengis?

Baekhyun memulai langkahnya masuk kedalam Mansion megah Byun, melewati begitu saja semua maid yang berdiri disamping kanan dan kiri jalannya. Serta betapa terkejutnya semua maid dan butler yang Baekhyun lewati, merasakan aura mengerikan menguar dari majikan mereka. Terasa seperti amarah, sakit, dan... kecewa yang mendalam.

Semua orang memandang Baekhyun yang melangkah dengan keras dan cepat menuju kamarnya sendiri. Tak ada yang berani menegur atau mengganggu Tuan Muda yang sedang dalam suasana hati sangat tak baik itu.

**BLAM!**

Semua orang terperanjat saat pintu kamar Baekhyun menciptakan suara bantingan keras sebab sang Tuan Muda menutupnya dengan telah membuang tata kramanya entah kemana.

.

.

.

**\- Baekhyun POV -**

**Aku sedang di lobi sekarang...**

**Baik..**

**Melangkah ke depan sebanyak 105 langkah, lalu berbelok ke kiri, lalu melangkah sebanyak 50 langkah, dan menoleh ke kiri, aku sampai di kamarku.**

**Dan BLAM!**

**Aku berada dikamarku sekarang.**

**Sepi**

**Sunyi**

**Dan Gelap**

**Ah bodohnya aku, memang selalu gelap. Aku harus berada dalam kegelapan ini agar semua orang tahu bagaimana kuatnya keinginanku untuk bersama dengan Chanyeol.**

**Ha-**

**Napasku tertahan mengingat nama itu.**

**Sesak**

**Sesak**

**Sesak**

**Sesak****Sesak**

**SesakSesakSesakSesak**

**SesakSesakSesakSesakSesakSesak**

**SESAK!**

**Aku mohon hentikan sakit ini..**

**Rasanya sesak**.

**Tanpa bisa aku sadari, aku telah berlutut di lantai kamarku, didepan pintu, sambil meremat baju bagian dadaku, mencoba untuk menarik napas yang terasa sungguh berat bahkan hanya untuk mengais satu tarikan napas saja, rasanya sulit.**

**Rasanya aku telah terbatuk tanpa udara. Paru- paruku telah mengerut merengek untuk meminta oksigen. Namun seakan napas tertahan ditenggorokan, aku tak ubahnya seekor ikan yang menggelepar di pasir pantai.**

**BYUN BAEKHYUN BERNAPASLAH!**

**H-**

**Ha-**

**Hah..**

**Ha-**

**Hahhhh..**

**HA..**

**HAH...**

**Napasku telah kembali.**

**Lalu diikuti dengan tarikan dan keluarnya napas yang memburu. Paru- paruku menarik oksigen dengan rakus setelah bermenit- menit tersiksa. Aku terebah dilantai dingin kamarku. Disertai jantung bertalu yang bahkan telingaku dapat mendengar detakan jantungku sendiri, serta keringat dingin yang membahasi seluruh tubuhku.**

**Sesungghnya aku bingung, apakah aku sungguh boleh marah sampai seperti ini?**

**Aku marah akan apa?**

**Kami berpisah dengan baik- baik, dan aku tahu bahwa dia tetap mencintaiku, lalu apa yang membuatku marah?**

**Akupun tak tahu, aku payah dalam menganalisa hal seperti ini.**

**Setelah merasakan napasku mulai normal, aku bangkit berdiri, ingin menuju kamar mandi kamarku, dari tempatku berdiri sekarang, aku hanya perlu mengambil 20 langkah kedepan lalu berbelok ke kanan, melewati walking closetku yang sepanjang 4 meter, lalu diujung ruangan aku telah memasuki kamar mandi.**

**Dan disinilah aku sekarang.**

**Berdiam diri didepan wasta****fel.**

**Aku percaya didepanku sekarang terdapat cermin yang sungguh besar dan menampilkan bayanganku. Namun sayang, bahkan bayanganku sendiripun aku tak dapat melihatnya.** **Hafhh.. Aku mulai merasakan emosi kembali berkumpul didadaku.** **Dengan pikiran kacau aku menghidupkan keran di wastafel, tanpa membuka lubang pembuangan airnya, sengaja membuat air itu memenuhi bak wastafel ini.** **Dan aku mulai membasuh wajahku dengan tergesa. Memberikan kesegaran dan kesejukan pada wajahku yang rasanya terus memanas.**

**_"Baek, ayo kita akhiri, hubungan kita."_**

**Gerakan tanganku berhenti.**

**Dengan sialannya otakku memutar ulang semua yang Chanyeol ucapkan.**

**Ha-**

**Hahh...**

**Bernapas Baekhyun.. bernapas...**

**Sugestiku pada diriku sendiri.**

**Aku mengingatnya.**

**Dengan sialannya aku mengingat setiap patah kata yang pernah Chanyeol ucapkan padaku. Semuanya. Tanpa kurang satu patah katapun.**

**Aku mengingatnya, setiap momen kami bersama dari 10 tahun lalu hingga sekarang. Setiap detiknya.**

**Aku mengingatnya, detik demi detik penantianku menunggunya.**** Hingga akhirnya dia datang padaku.**

**Otak sialanku menampung semua itu tanpa mau repot-repot membuang memori apapun. Bahkan bahkan bila itu hanya satu bagian terkecil.**

**AKU INGAT!**

**AKU INGAT DIA YANG LEBIH DULU MENGAJAKKU UNTUK BERSAMA! DIA YANG MENGATAKAN AKAN TERUS BERSAMAKU SELAMA CINTA INI MASIH MENJADI ALASAN KAMI MENCINTAI. DIA MENGATAKAN DIA TAK PERNAH MENINGGALKANKU. DIA MENGATAKAN BAHWA SELAIN BERSAMAKU TAK ADA LAGI ORANG YANG DIRINYA BAYANGKAN UNTUK MENIKAH DENGANNYA.**

**DIA BILANG..**

**DIA-**

_Bernapas Baekhyun.._

**Bisikan hatiku mengingatkan diriku yang ternyata telah kembali lupa bernapas. Aku kembali mengatur napasku agar kembali normal. Berusaha agar serangan panik itu tak kembali menyerangku.**

_Menangis saja Baekhyun.. kau boleh melakukannya.. jangan ditahan.._

**Seperti magic, aku merasakan lelehan air hangat itu mulai menuruni pipiku satu persatu tanpa dapat dihentikan. Sedikit demi sedikit sesak didadaku berkurang dengan semakin banyaknya air mata yang keluar.**

**Hiks...**

**Dan isakan itu mulai muncul. Gerakan tanganku terhenti diudara, awalnya aku ingin menutup mulutku untuk menghentikan isakanku, untuk meredam agar para pegawaiku tak menyadari bahwa tuan mereka tengah menangis sekarang.**

**_Baiklah, persetan akan segalanya, aku sudah muak_****.**

**.**

**.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!"**

**Seperti ada iblis penghancur yang merasuki tubuhku. Aku mulai menghancurkan segalanya, melempar semua kosmetik di depanku, meninju cermin besar di depanku hingga pecah, meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan langkah menghentak dan tangan berdarah, tanpa perduli keran air yang belum aku matikan dan pastinya dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit akan membuat kamar mandi itu banjir.**

**"AAARRRGGGG!" Aku menarik lalu melempar semua baju- baju yang ada di walking closetku. Merobek beberapa dari mereka tanpa perduli bahwa harga satu lembarnya bahkan lebih mahal daripada mobil seorang pejabat negara.**

**Aku melempar dan memecahkan semua koleksi jam tangan, kaca mata, dan semua aksesoris tak berguna ini. Percuma... mereka semua percuma untuk dimiliki, tak memberikan kebahagiaan apapun padaku.**

**Dan seakan belum cukup saja, aku keluar dari walking closet milikku.**

**Dengan wajah bersimbah air mata, tubuh bergetar emosi, dan tangan yang masih meneteskan banyak darah. Aku menyeringai.**

**Bersiap untuk menghancurkan kamar yang katanya paling indah di Mansion Byun ini.**

**.**

**.**

**\- Baekhyun POV END -**

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

Sontak semua orang langsung berlarian menuju kamar Tuan Muda mereka setelah mendengar teriakan Baekhyun dari dalamnya. Namun, setelah berpuluh- puluh pegawai Mansion Byun yang sampai didepan kamar majikan mereka itu. Tak ada satupun yang berani membuka pintu apalagi masuk ke dalamnya.

Dengan tatapan horor dan jantung yang bertalu, semua orang menjadi bisu, sungguh sunyi dan mencekam, mendengarkan suara- suara bantingan, patahan, sobekan, pecahan, dan diiringi dengan teriakan sakit dan serta isakan pilu Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun yang selama ini mereka kenal bahkan tak hampir tak pernah meninggikan suaranya.

Setelah berpuluh menit yang mencekam, seluruh suara itu menghilang, digantikan dengan isakan samar yang terdengar dari dalam kamar. Tak lain dan tak bukan, sang Tuan Muda yang selalu mereka sayangi, kini tengah menangis dengan suara isakan paling menyayat hati yang pernah mereka dengar.

Bagaikan ada belati yang menyayat satu- satu jantung mereka, seluruh pegawai Mansion Byun dengan kompak mengalihkan pandangan seraya menghela napas berat. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah ikut menangis dan berjongkok di lantai, tak sanggup mendengarkan dan menyaksikan kesakitan dari Tuan Muda yang disayanginya. Mereka ikut sakit bersama Tuan mereka.

Mereka semua tak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun satu yang mereka tahu... Tuan Muda mereka baru saja mengalami kejadian paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun with the B****roken Heart**

**\- Step 2 : Denial -**

Setelah membuat sebuah scene brutal dan menghasilkan kamar Baekhyun tak dapat di tempati dalam beberapa waktu, sebab Baekhyun bahkan telah memecahkan seluruh kaca jendela dan membuat engsel pintu kamarnya sendiri bergeser, membuat pintu kamar itu menjadi sulit untuk dibuka maupun di tutup, serta jangan lupakan akan berapa banyak pecahan kaca dan patahan kayu didalamnya.

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun harus tidur disalah satu kamar lantai 2 beberapa hari ini. Cukup memakan waktu lama untuk merenovasi kamar Baekhyun agar sebagus sedia kala, sebab kamar sang Tuan Muda mansion Byun ini selalu di desain dengan barang- barang dan perabotan khusus, dan Baekhyun tak masalah dengan itu. Lagipula, dirinya sedang tak sanggup untuk tidur dikamar itu sekarang. Terlalu banyak kenangan bersama Chanyeol didalamnya.

"Nana! Sudah aku bilang, bahasa Inggris dari platipus itu platypuses." Seruan Jeno membuat Baekhyun tersentak bangun dari lamunannya, langsung menyadari dirinya yang sekarang tengah berada di ruang santai lantai dua, duduk dilantai berkarpet sambil memberikan beberapa soal pelajaran kepada Jeno dan Jaemin yang hari ini merengek ingin Baekhyun menjadi guru mereka.

Terdengar seruan tak terima dari Jaemin, lalu Jeemin tampak melemparkan kamus ke Jeno, Baekhyun mendengar bagaimana suara Jeno yang mengaduh saat kamus tebal itu bertabrakan dengan wajahnya.

"Bacalah sendiri, bahasa Inggris Platipus itu Platipy!" Seru Jaemin yang tak mau kalah.

Baekhyun menghela napas maklum, lalu tersenyum kecil, merasa lucu akan perdebatan kedua anak remaja didepannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita tanya ke Tuan Muda, aku akan memberikan dessertku saat makan siang nanti bila aku salah, tapi bila kau yang salah, kau harus memberikan dessertmu untukku." Tantang Jeno.

Dan Jaemin mengangguk mantap, setuju, dan sama- sama percaya diri bahwa dirinyalah yang benar.

Keduanya dengan kompak menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan. Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana kedua anak itu berpindah duduk menjadi sungguh dekat dengannya.

"Excuse me Mr. Byun, can we ask you something?" Baekhyun tersenyum gemas akan bagaimana imutnya pengucapan bahasa Inggris milik Jeno.

"Sure." Balas Baekhyun singkat.

"Which one is correct Sir? Platypuses or Platypi?" Kali ini Jeemin yang bertanya, dengan suara yang kentara sekali bahwa mereka sungguh mengantisipasi apapun jawaban Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun menampilkan raut wajah berpikir, sengaja tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan kedua anak remaja itu. Lalu tersenyum saat merasakan Jeno yang sudah menggerakkan tubuhnya gelisah, namun langsung diam kembali saat Baekhyun mulai bersuara.

"Emm.. actually-

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin tertawa saat keduanya menahan napas.

\- both are correct." Sambung Baekhyun dan menciptakan erangan tak terima yang sungguh heboh dari kedua remaja itu.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?!" Seru Jeno tak terima.

"Ya ya tak bisa seperti itu!" Jaemin menimpali.

Baekhyun hanya dapat tertawa lalu mengusak gemas rambut kedua anak itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Saya akan memberi kalian buku yang berhubungan dengan hal itu bila kalian ingin bukti yang akurat. Dan kalian tahu saja bahwa kalian bebas ke perpustakaan dibawah untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak referensi tugas kalian bukan? Baiklah, saya tunggu esai kalian minimal 1000 kata dalam bahasa Inggris tentang hewan endemik Australia, dan kumpulkan dimeja kerja saya paling lambat sore ini. Emm.. tentu saja Sekretaris Kim yang akan memeriksa tugas kalian nanti, jadi kalian bisa juga langsung memberikan esai kalian padanya. Saya harus kembali bekerja sekarang agar bisa terus memberi kalian makan. Tuan Muda kalian ini pergi dulu ya, sekian." Ujar Baekhyun sekali lagi mengingatkan tugas Jeno dan Jaemin hari ini.

Baekhyun pun bangkit berdiri, bersamaan dengan kedua remaja itu yang menjawab dengan kata Iya yang sungguh kompak.

Baekhyun melangkah menjauh, dan baru saja Baekhyun berbelok untuk memasuki koridor yang menuju tangga, langkah Baekhyun berhenti. Mendengar bisik- bisik suara Jaemin dan Jeno yang tak sadar bahwa Baekhyun masih dapat mendengar mereka berdua.

"Tuan Muda sepertinya telah membaik ya." Ujar Jeamin bersuara pelan.

"Sstttt pelankan lagi suaramu." Ujar Jeno mengingatkan.

"Tuan Muda sudah berjalan jauh, dan mana bisa suaraku lebih pelan lagi daripada ini, dan lagi, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku lihat, Tuan Muda telah dapat tersenyum dan telah mulai bekerja dan beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Padahal kita berdua sengaja memintanya mengajari kita hari ini agar dirinya tak terus melamun sendirian lalu kemudian menghancurkan banyak benda." Baekhyun menunduk sambil menghela napas, kemudian memilih untuk bersandar ke dinding, menguping pembicaraan kedua remaja itu.

Baekhyun melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan wajah yang menatap kosong kedepan.

"Entahlah Nana, namun aku rasa Tuan Muda belum pulih, aku mengobrol dengan maid- maid yang berjaga malam di depan kamar Tuan Muda, katanya Tuan Muda terus tak bisa tidur semalaman dia terkadang menangis, dan saat paginya Tuan Muda sering bertanya, 'Menurutmu dia akan kembalikan? Tak mungkin dia meninggalkanku pergi seperti ini? Kami akan kembali bersamakan? Dia sangat mencintaikukan? Tak mungkin dia tak kembali.' Seulgi Noona bahkan sampai kebingungan harus menjawab apa, dan saat tidak dijawab Tuan Muda justru kembali mencoba tidur sambil mendengarkan rekorder miliknya." Jeno mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menghela napas berat.

"Aku benci saat kita bingung dan tak berdaya seperti ini, apakah ada cara yang bisa membuat Tuan Muda kita kembali bahagia?" Jaemin berseru kesal dengan pelan.

Jeno mengelus rambut Jeamin dengan maklum.

"Hanya satu cara Nana, Park Chanyeol kembali. Itulah caranya, satu- satunya. Tuan Muda kita tak menginginkan hal lain didunia ini selain si bajingan beruntung itu. Auhhh.. memikirkannya lagi aku menjadi ikut emosi, memang apa hebatnya Park Chanyeol itu sampai berani memutuskan Tuan Muda kita!"

Baekhyun tak lagi mendengarkan percakapan kedua remaja itu, melangkah pergi menuju arah tangga, ingin pergi ke ruang kantornya yang berada dilantai 1.

**_"Ah benar, bila dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol bukankah aku lebih akan segala- galanya? Kenapa dia dapat membuatku sepatah hati ini?"_**

**_"Kenapa aku bersikap seakan dunia akan runtuh hanya karena dia pergi dari hidupku?"_**

**_"Ah benar, aku pasti tetap bisa hidup baik walau tanpa dirinya. Toh aku sudah pernah melakukannya dan aku baik-baik saja sampai umurku 20 tahun ini."_**

**_"Park Chanyeol tak lebih dari seorang musisi miskin yatim piatu tanpa saudara dan teman yang aku bawa tinggal bersamaku, walau dia pergi, aku tak rugi apapun. Apapun."_**

Dan sekarang pikiran Baekhyun terus dipenuhi akan kalimat- kalimat akan seberapa tidak berharganya Chanyeol bagi hidupnya. Akan seberapa tak penting Chanyeol bagi hidup Baekhyun. Akan Baekhyun yang sudah memiliki segalanya walau tanpa Chanyeol mengisi harinya.

Salah satu cara sang Tuan Muda kita dalam menerima kenyataan menyakitkan yang telah terjadi, yaitu dengan cara, otaknya menolak jeritan hatinya sendiri yang berteriak pilu ingin Chanyeol kembali.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun with the Brok****en Heart**

**\- Step 3 : ****Bargaining -**

Beberapa hari lagi telah berlalu, kamar Baekhyun telah selesai diperbaiki dan Tuan Muda itu kembali dapat tidur di kamar miliknya. Insomnia Baekhyun juga semakin membaik, setidaknya Baekhyun dapat tidur sebanyak 4-5 jam permalamnya, dan Baekhyun rasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup daripada tidak sama sekali.

Dirinya mulai tawar- menawar akan keadaan.

Mulai dapat berpikir jernih dan menyeimbangkan antara hati dan logikanya.

**_"Ya benar kami saling mencintai, tapi bila salah satu dari kami malah merasa tersiksa saat bersama, ya kami bisa apa selain berpisah?"_**

**_"Chanyeol pasti akan sangat tersiksa bila dia tahu alasan aku tak menerima donor mata itu untuk melindunginya dari orang- orang Mansion Byun yang dendam pada Park. Chen dan Xiumin adalah sahabatku, tapi merekalah yang paling pantas dendam kepada keluarga Park, jadi, Chen dan Xiumin adalah ancaman nyata yang bisa saja menyakiti Chanyeol untuk membalas dendam kepada Ayah Chanyeol. Karena itulah aku harus membuat tanda, peringatan, bentuk bukti nyata bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang penting bagiku dan jangan macam- macam padanya, IYA! Kebutaan ini adalah senjataku dalam melindungi Chanyeol."_**

**_"Namun sekarang telah menjadi senjata makan tuan, Chanyeol justru sakit mengetahui aku buta untuk dirinya."_**

**_"Baiklah.. aku rasa aku mengerti perasaan Chanyeol sekarang."_**

Tuan Muda kita sibuk dengan bernegosiasi bersama dirinya sendiri di dalam kantornya. Sedangkan di lantai 2, disaat yang sama, Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoon tengah menangis sambil berpelukan. Tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana bumi tengah berputar dan bagaimana kejadian di sekitarnya, Baekhyun terlalu sibuk untuk mengobati hatinya sendiri yang baru saja cidera parah.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun with the Broken Heart**

**\- Step 4 : Depression **

Hari sungguh cerah diluar, angin musim gugur mulai berhembus kencang lagi sering menerbangkan daun- daun yang mulai menguning. Menciptakan suasa sejuk dipenghujung musim panas tahun ini.

Sesekali hujan turun menandai bahwa musim sebentar lagi akan berpindah menjadi musim gugur. Musim kesukaan seluruh orang di Mansion Byun, karena Baekhyun menyukai musim gugur meski dirinya sendiri lahir dimusim semi.

Dan suasana pagi di Mansion Byun hari ini tampak sungguh meriah. Semuanya sarapan dengan sungguh bahagia, semuanya tertawa dan bercanda ria.

Hari ini semua orang tengah ikut merayakan hubungan Chen dan Xiumin yang ternyata telah naik tingkat ke jenjang yang lebih serius, keduanya datang pagi ini ke Mansion sambil bergandengan tangan lalu memamerkan cincin di jari Xiumin kepada semua orang.

Baekhyun ikut bahagia, dirinya langsung memeluk Xiumin dan Chen, mengucapkan kata selamat paling tulus yang dirinya bisa berikan. Dan sekarang, mereka bertiga tengah sarapan bersama beberapa maid dan butler yang Baekhyun sendiri suruh makan bersama mereka, untuk memeriahkan suasana katanya.

Namun semua obrolan seru dan canda tawa itu berhenti dalam sekejab saat semua orang mendengar suara tak biasa dari kursi utama diujung meja makan.

_"Hump.." _Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kiri, menahan diri sendiri dari perasaan mual yang sungguh mengerikan.

Semua orang terbelalak memandang itu, tak ada yg berani bersuara. Hingga akhirnya Xiumin memecah keheningan.

"A-Anda.. tak ap-" Belum selesai Xiumin bertanya Baekhyun telah bangkit dari kursinya, dan berjalan tergesa bahkan hampir berlari menuju kamar mandi pegawai yang berada dibelakang bagian dapur Mansion.

Dan selanjutnya, berterima kasihlah pada ketidak-kedapan suara dinding Mansion Byun, tak ada satupun yang dapat melanjutkan makannya lagi. Yahh.. siapa yang sanggup makan bila suara Baekhyun yang sepertinya sangat menderita disana, sedang memuntahkan semua isi perutnya menjadi backsound menjijikan namun juga sekaligus menyedihkan untuk didengarkan semua orang. Membuat siapaun tak ingin lagi melanjutkan sarapan mereka. Party is Over.

"Apakah Tuan Muda hamil?" Dengan polosnya Jaemin bertanya pada Jeno yang ada disebelahnya.

Jeno justru tertawa. "Astaga jangan bercanda, Tuan Muda kita itu meski sangat cantik, masihlah seorang pria Nana, mana bisa hamil." Dan sukses membuat Jaemin menggaruk bagian belakang telinganya memalu.

"Lalu kenapa dia.."

"Sstt.. dia dapat mendengar kalian." Itu Xiumin yang bersuara, dengan suara dingin dan nada rendahnya, sukses membuat kedua remaja itu bungkam.

"Ahaha.. tenanglah sayang. Baekhyun baik- baik saja, dia hanya masuk angin." Chen tertawa palsu sambil memijat pelan kedua bahu Xiumin yang tampak sungguh tegang dengan kedua tangannya.

Xiumin menyingkirkan tangan Chen dari bahu miliknya. Menatap tajam pada wajah santai pria yang baru saja resmi menjadi tunangannya itu.

"Minggir kau, setelah tahu apa saja yang sudah Baekhyun lalui selama ini bagaimana bisa kau menanggapinya sesantai itu." Ujar Xiumin yang kesal akan sikap santai Chen, lalu pemuda itu beranjak dari kursinya, pergi menyusul Baekhyun, berniat ingin membantu sang Tuan Muda.

Semua orang menyaksikan, bagaimana raut wajah santai Chen langsungberganti menjadi redup dan sedikit terlalu gelap tepat setelah Xiumin tak lagi berada dalam ruangan ini. Pria Kim ini selalu berusaha menyembunyikan emosi aslinya dalam sebuah senyuman santai lagi jenaka.

Kemudian Chen menoleh kepada semua orang disitu, lalu kembali menampilkan senyum menenangkan. "Tenang saja, dia hanya masuk angin." Ujar Chen, sebelum ikut beranjak pergi menyusul Xiumin dan Baekhyun.

Walaupun semua orang mengangguk, tampak setuju akan yang Chen katakan, namun didalam hati, diam- diam semuanya tahu..

**_"Bukan... itu bukan masuk angin. Itu karena stress berat. Baekhyun sangat sangat stress hingga akhirnya fisiknya menjadi sakit sebab psikisnya sudah terlampau sakit."_**

.

.

**Depression pt.2**

**BRAK!!**

Xiumin membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan dobrakan paksa. Sebab sang pemilik kamar telah menolak untuk keluar kamar selama seminggu, selain waktu makan, Baekhyun hanya akan tidur dikamarnya sambil mendengarkan seluruh lagu Chanyeol dari rekorder yang tak pernah lepas dari telinganya itu.

Dengan tanpa basa basi Xiumin menarik selimut yang awalnya menutupi seluruh tubuh Baekhyun bahkan sampai ujung kepala.

"BANGUN PEMALAS!! KAU MEMILIKI PULUHAN PERUSAHAAN YANG HARUS KAU PIKIRKAN NASIBNYA!!" Bentak Xiumin tanpa takut kepada sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu.

Disisi lain, tampak Baekhyun yang tengah meringkuk di atas tempat tidur hanya dengan memakai boxer dan kaus kebesaran yang bila Xiumin tak salah ingat kaus itu milik Chanyeol.

Xiumin menghela napas putus asa, dirinya sungguh tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menaikkan semangat hidup Baekhyun. Pria cantik rupawan itu seperti kehilangan alasan untuk hidup. Dia seperti cangkang kosong!

"BANGUN BYUN BAEKHYUN!!" Akhirnya pria mungil bermata kucing itu kembali meneriaki sahabatnya.

"Berisik Xiu Hyung, aku bahkan telah mendengar suara langkah kakimu bahkan dari 10 meter jaraknya kau dari kamarku. Aku telah terbangun sejak itu..." Dengan lemah dan suara serak bangun tidur Baekhyun mengatakan semua kalimat itu.

Xiumin terdiam. Menunggu apa lagi yang akan Baekhyun katakan. Karena... demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sepertinya perlu **curhat**, pria Byun itu akan terus sakit seperti ini bila dirinya terus menyimpan segala perasaan dan sakitnya sendirian seperti ini.

Tampak Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi tidur meringkuknya, menjadi duduk diatas kasur luas itu sambil memeluk lututnya. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu melepaskan kedua earphone dari telinganya.

"Xiu.." Panggil Baekhyun pelan dan Xiumin berdehem menjawabnya.

"Aku bermimpi, aku bertemu kedua orangtuaku. Aku sangat merindukan mereka lalu memeluk mereka Xiu. Menurutmu apakah waktu kami _bertemu_ **sudah dekat?**"

**DEG**

Mata Xiumin terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Omong kosong macam apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ini..." Jawab Xiumin dengan tajamnya, suara kucing kecil ini terdengar berdesis tak suka.

Baekhyun justru tersenyum tipis, lalu menggeleng singkat, "Maafkan aku, aku rasa aku sedang mengigau. Biarkan aku tidur satu jam lagi, aku baru bisa tidur jam 3 dini hari tadi, insomnia sialan ini kembali datang mengunjungiku." Ujar Baekhyun seraya kembali menarik selimut miliknya, membuat dirinya tertutupi kain tebal lagi hangat itu dari ujung rambut hingga kaki.

Xiumin hanya dapat menghela napas melihat itu, menjadi tak tega untuk memaksa Baekhyun bangun dan bekerja sekarang.

**Kehilangan semangat hidup dan terus memikirkan kematian. Bukankah itu sudah cukup membuat kesimpulan bahwa Tuan Muda kesayangan semua orang ini mulai memasuki fase depresi yang lebih parah.**

.

.

**Depression pt.3**

**"HUAHAHHAHAHAA... Apa tadi? ceritakan lagi! Astaga lucu sekali!! HAHAHAHHAAA.."** Xiumin memperhatikan dari jauh Baekhyun yang sekarang duduk berkumpul dengan banyak pegawai disekitarnya. Saru persatu para pekerja Mansion Byun menceritakan kejadian atau lelucon yang mereka tahu. Dan Baekhyun...

Hufh, Xiumin menghela napas berat seraya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

...Baekhyun bahkan tertawa kencang pada lelucon paling tak lucu sekalipun.

**Semakin kencang dia berusaha tertawa, sakit yang di sembunyikan semakin menusuk ke dalam jiwanya.**

**Baekhyun mulai menyakiti diri sendiri dengan tawa dan bahagia palsu.**

.

.

**Depression pt.4**

"Tuan Muda... Tuan Muda.. bangunlah, bisakah anda pindah tidur ke kamar? Bila anda tidur disini badan anda akan sakit nanti." Baekhyun terbangun karena seseorang terus memanggilnya, si sensitif Baekhyun tentu akan terbangun walau hanya dengan suara berbisik seperti itu.

Seulgi mengigit bibirnya gemas saat melihat Baekhyun yang terbangun sambil mengucek matanya dengan sebelah tangan. Meski wajahnya menampakkan kelelahan, Baekhyun masih tetap akan sukses membuat orang lain menjerit gemas pada wajah baby facenya itu.

"Tuan Muda, tubuh anda akan sakit bila anda tidur dikursi dan meja. Maafkan kelancangan saya, namun dilain waktu saya membersihkan kantor Tuan Muda lagi, saya harap saya tak lagi mendapati Tuan Muda tidur di meja kerja." Ujar Seulgi berterus terang memberikan _peringatan _untuk Baekhyun.

Tanpa Seulgi duga Baekhyun justru tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya hukuman apa yang akan kau berikan padaku bila aku tidur dimeja lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun dan sukses membuat Seulgi membelalak terkejut, bukann.. bukan karena pertanyaannya, namun karena BAEKHYUN MELUNTURKAN BAHASA FORMAL PADANYA!!!

"Sa- Saya... M- MAAFKAN SAYA TUAN MUDA..." Seulgi membungkuk 90 derajat, dirinya sungguh takut Baekhyun marah padanya.

"Tegakkan badanmu." Secara otomatis Seulgi langsung menaikkan lagi tubuhnya dan hampir saja terjengkang ke belakang karena terkejut sebab tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun sudah ada didepannya.

Terlihat Baekhyun menaikkan tangannya, dan Seulgi sudah menutup matanya ketakutan, mengira dirinya akan dipukul.

"Terima Kasih yaaa.." Mata Seulgi terbuka lebar, menatap terpesona akan wajah Baekhyun yang sangat dekat untuk dipandang dan jangan lupakan tangan Baekhyun yang sekarang mengelus rambutnya.

Seulgi tersenyum manis. Ah.. Baekhyun tak marah, dia hanya sedang bercanda.

"Sama- sama Tuan Muda. Oh ya, setelah dipecatnya... Kyungsoon... anda tahu apa yang maid- maid gosipkan tentang anda?" Seulgi bertanya dan melihat bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun yang sedikit berubah saat mendengar nama Kyungsoon.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun singkat.

"Bila anda memuji kami sambil mengelus rambut kami seperti ini, biar bagaimanapun anda mempesona kami dan membuat kami berdebar, kami tak boleh jatuh hati kepada anda. Karenaaa.. itu artinya kami sudah kalah dari awal, anda hanya memuji dan mengelus rambut seseorang bila anda berpikir dia tampak sungguh lucu seperti anak kecil. Istilahnya, anda menganggap kami anak kecil." Jelas Seulgi dan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dibuatnya.

"Hummm.. sepertinya kau benar."

Wajah Seulgi sedikit berubah air wajahnya.

"Namun bagaimana ini, saya pernah melihat anda mengelus rambut sambil memuji Tuan Park Chanyeol, apa artinya itu?" Tanya Seulgi tanpa takut sama sekali membawa nama Chanyeol yang selama berminggu-minggu ini seolah tabu diucapkan di Mansion Byun.

Ekspresi Baekhyun sama sekali tak berubah. Tenang dan lembut.

"Sesungguhnya kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya Seulgi. Dipertemuan pertama kami 11 tahun lalu, Chanyeol masih berumur 9 tahunan, dan terkadang image versi kecil dirinya tertanam dikepalaku sebab kau tahu sendiri aku tak bisa melupakan apapun yang sudah terjadi padaku. Dan juga sebenarnya, Chanyeol kecil dimasa lalu lah yang membuatku jatuh cinta." Seulgi berdebar dan merasa tersanjung dapat mendengarkan langsung cerita ini dari Baekhyun, ditambah lagi sepertinya mulai hari ini Baekhyun akan melunturkan keformalan diantara mereka berdua, wah... Seulgi merasa dirinya mati sekarangpun rela karena sudah terlampau bahagia.

"Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada Tuan Muda hingga akhirnya hati anda terbuka?" Tanya Seulgi yang sekarang sudah terlampau penasaran.

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Seulgi. Lalu tersenyum kecil seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"Puisi. Puisi yang Chanyeol ciptakan dan tampilkan padaku waktu itu sangat indah. Terlampau indah bahkan sampai aku takut bila ada orang lain yang juga akan jatuh cinta padanya bila tahu isi puisi itu, karena itulah aku selalu merahasiakan tentang bagaimana awal mula perasaanku pada Chanyeol. Karena bila kalian tahu, kalian pasti juga akan jatuh cinta padanya. Cukup aku saja yang tahu, aku terlalu egois untuk berbagi." Jelas Baekhyun.

Seulgi tertegun menatap Baekhyun.

"Tu-Tuan Muda... A-Anda..."

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Anda menangis!" Seru Seulgi sambil gelagapan mencari tisu disekitar mereka.

Dan Baekhyunnya sendiri bahkan menampilkan wajah shock seraya mengusapkan tangannya ke wajah, dan kembali terkejut merasakan cairan hangat itu sekarang berada ditangannya.

Baekhyun sendiri bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan air matanya jatuh.

Keduanya menjadi terdiam sunyi.

Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun menangis tidaklah mengejutkan, namun kenyataan Baekhyun sendiri tak sadar dirinya menangis itu baru yang harus dikhawatirkan.

**Baekhyun sekarang berada ditingkat stress dimana seakan**** dia dapat menangis kapan saja.**** Air mata itu seolah tertampung penuh didalam dirinya, siap untuk dikeluarkan.**

**.**

**.**

**Depression pt.****5**

Xiumin dan Chen duduk disofa panjang itu dengan bersandar malas, seraya sesekali bersulang beer masing- masing ditangan mereka, sepasang calon suami itu menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah setengah sadar setelah meneguk hanya dengan beberapa teguk beer. Bila kita mencari kekurangan seorang sesempurna Baekhyun, maka _toleransinya yang lemah pada alkohol_ adalah salah satunya.

Chen dan Xiumin menghela napas melihat keadaan Baekhyun didepan mereka berdua sekarang.

Kebiasaan Baekhyun saat dirinya mabuk adalah, Baekhyun akan mulai bernyanyi. Dan paling parah adalah, dia mulai membuat masalah diluar sana. Jadi, kedua Kim ini lebih memilih menemani Baekhyun menyanyi daripada mengurusi masalah yang Baekhyun buat secara tak sadar saat mabuk.

Dengan pencahayaan remang dan kerlap kerlip lampu disko, ruangan karaoke lantai 2 Mansion Byun yang biasanya tak ada siapapun yang menggunakan ini, kali ini mulai dipenuhi dengan intro dari lagu yang akan Baekhyun nyanyikan.

**Oh Shit!**

Adalah apa yang Xiumin dan Chen gumamkan dalam hati mereka karena keduanya dengan sangat hapal lagu apakah itu.

Demi jutaan jenis lagu sedih yang ada didunia, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun memilih yang ini?

**_Nemurenai riyuu ni kizukanai furi wo shita_**

**_(The reason why I can't sleep, I pretended not to know)_**

**_Bokura wa kono te de ashita wo kirihiraku tame_**

**_(To slice open tomorrow with this hand,)_**

**_Mune ni mienai naifu wo shimatteru_**

**_(We keep invisible knife in our heart)_**

**_Ai no nai sekai de utsumuita hi wa_**

**_(On the day I am shaken in the world without love)_**

Chen menghela napas sedangkan Xiumin memilih mengambil beberapa tegakan dari beer yang ada ditangannya.

**Paper Cuts**

**Lagu yang diciptakan dan diaransemen oleh Chen dengan lirik ba****hasa Korea. Kemudian ditulis kembali oleh Xiumin dalam bahasa Jepang.**

"Dia sejak kapan lancar Bahasa Jepang?" Tanya Chen yang seingat dirinya Baekhyun selalu membawa penerjemah setiap ke Jepang. Atau membiarkan Xiumin yang mengurus segalanya disana.

Xiumin menoleh ke arah Chen dengan kerlingan jenaka, "Mau tahu berapa lama dia mempelajari bahasa itu?" Tanyanya

Chen mengangguk begitu saja.

Tanpa Chen duga Xiumin justru memajukan wajah padanya, "Beri aku satu kecupan maka akan aku jawab.."

Dan itu sukses menciptakan kekehan keluar dari bibir keriting milik Chen. Kepalanya menggeleng kecil, tak habis pikir akan bagaimana Xiumin selalu tahu cara membuatnya tertawa bahagia.

Baru saja Chen merangkul bahu Xiumin untuk menariknya mendekat, baru saja sepasang tunangan itu ingin menyatukan bibir mereka, teriakan dari Baekhyun yang masih memegang microfon menghentikan keduanya.

"HEY!! JANGAN BERMESRAAN DIDEPANKU. HIKS.. AKU JUGA INGINN.."

Dengan refleks Chen dan Xiumin menjauhkan diri dari satu sama lain.

"Dia mabuk." Komentar Chen.

"Sangat mabuk." Xiumin menimpali.

"Ayo kita lihat saja, apa hal memalukan yang dirinya lakukan saat mabuk dan bagaimana dia tersiksa paginya karena malu setengah mati sebab otak kelewat jeniusnya itu akan memutar ulang setiap detail hal bodoh yang dirinya lakukan bahkan saat sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol." Ujar Chen seraya dengan santai meneguk bir ditangannya.

Xiumun mengangguk setuju.

"Aku hanya berharap hal apapun yang dia lakukan, tak terlalu membuatnya malu besok paginya. Dan juga, semoga kali ini dia melakukan semua hal bodoh itu di Mansion, jangan sampai dia berhasil keluar lagi. Aku sangat stress saat dia dulu mabuk dan menyewa satu taman hiburan dan mulai menaiki semua wahana seorang diri. Astaga... bayangkan saja berapa banyak cctv yang harus di urus dan berapa banyak pegawai disana yang harus aku beri perjanjian dan uang tutup mulut." Xiumin ikut menanggapi.

Chen terkekeh seraya menoleh ke arah Xiumin yang ternyata juga menatapnya, "Aku rasa semuanya tak apa saat ini asalkan dia tak menelpon ataupun mendatangi mantan pacarnya, itu yang terburuk. Baekhyun akan mati sekarat karena malu keesokan paginya, menelpon mantan pacar saat tak sadar adalah hal yang paling memalukan." Xiumin mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Chen.

Chen tersenyum menatap Xiumin, lalu..

_Chu_

Xiumin membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup dengan refleks karena Chen tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Jadi, berapa lama Baekhyun mempelajari bahasa jepang?" Tanya Chen seraya mengangkat alisnya main- main.

Xiumin tersenyum geli, Chen masih saja mengungkit hal itu rupanya.

Setelah menghirup satu dua tegukan dari beer miliknya Xiumin pun menjawab, "Kurang dari dua bulan, dia bahkan tak mempelajarinya dengan terlalu serius, namun setelah itu dia dapat berbicara seakan Jepang adalah kampung halamannya." Chen berdecak kagum mendengar perkataan Xiumin.

"Yang artinya sekarang Baekhyun lancar berbicara 20 bahasa?" Tanya Chen, dan Xiumin mengangguk.

"Sungguh lucu bagaimana setiap dia bertambah usia maka bertambah pula satu bahasa yang dia kuasai." Komentar Chen setelahnya, Xiumin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tak tahu saja, Baekhyun tergugah mempelajari bahasa Jepang itu karena Chanyeol mengatakan-

Perkataan Xiumin menyangkut ditengah jalan.

"-Tunggu, apa kau tak merasa sekarang sedikit terlalu sunyi?" Xiumin melanjutkan pertanyaannya dengan bertanya akan suasana ruang karaoke yang awalnya diisi dengan suara Baekhyun yang menyanyi sambil menangis.

Namun sekarang tak ada lagi.

Dengan kompak keduanya menghadap kedepan. Dan nihil, Baekhyun tak ada disana. BAEKHYUN MENGHILANG!

Ralat,

BAEKHYUN MENGHILANG SAAT MABUK!! Dan itu lebih buruk!!

Sontak Xiumin dan Chen berdiri dari posisi duduk mereka. Meletakkan beer ditangan mereka ke meja dengan sungguh berantakan.

Keduanya dengan gelagapan mengumpulkan telepon genggam dan dompet mereka serta memakai kembali jaket musim gugur yang awalnya mereka pakai.

"Menurutmu dia belum keluar dari Mansion bukan?" Tanya Xiumin sedikit panik.

Chen menghela napas, "Semoga saja, andaikan tidak, semoga saja dia tidak melakukan hal-hal gila seperti setengah sadar membeli satu buah hotel atau tertidur di dalam taxi setelah memberikan alamat tujuan palsu ke supirnya, lagi. Demi Tuhan aku tak sanggup mencari dia disalah satu diantara jutaan taksi di Korea lagi."

**Dan malam itu, Mansion Byun heboh mencari Tuan Muda mereka yang menghilang, dan kemudian, dari CCTV yang merekam, terlihat Baekhyun terakhir terekam keluar dari gerbang depan Mansion bersama supir Kwon yang menyetir mobilnya.**

"Hallo, Pak Kwon, anda sedang mengantar Tuan Muda sekarang bukan? Kemanakah tujuan kalian sekarang Pak? A- Ahhh.. iya... baik, tolong jaga Tuan Muda kita ya Pak. Baik baik... Selamat malam Pak." Chen menatap dengan mata penasaran akan Xiumin yang sekarang sedang menelpon salah supir yang bekerja untuk Mansion Byun.

"Mereka kemana? Syukurlah Baekhyun tak memesan taksi sendirian saat mabuk lagi." Chen bertanya tepat setelah Xiumin menyelesaikan teleponnya.

Dan jawaban Xiumin selanjutnya menciptakan bisu bagi Chen serta seluruh pegawai yang ikut menyimak pembicaraan kedua orang ini.

"Baekhyun pergi ke, Kediaman Keluarga Park."

**Baekhyun berada ditingkat depresi dimana dia mulai meminum alkohol, dan melakukan tindakan- tindakan implusif tanpa berpikir panjang. Saat mabuk, adalah satu- satunya saat dimana otak Baekhyun menjadi tumpul untuk sementara.** **Dan hatinya akan lebih banyak bertindak.**

.

.

.

"Baekhy-

**BUK!**

Baekhyun sama sekali tak membiarkan Chanyeol sempat berkata- kata.

Tubuh pria tinggi itu terdorong ke belakang dengan kuat serta dirinya yang masih terkejut sebab malam- malam seperti ini Baekhyun tiba- tiba saja sudah ada didepan rumah-**Keluarga Park**-miliknya, semakin terkejut saat menerima pelukan dari _sang mantan kekasih _seperti ini. Dan semakin terkejut LAGI saat dirinya mencium aroma familiar dari Baekhyun.

"Kau mabuk?! Hei, berapa banyak kamu min-

Sayangnya Chanyeol kembali tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebab Baekhyun telah lebih dahulu mengunci bibir pria tinggi itu dalam ciuman menuntut yang setengah sinting sebenarnya juga Chanyeol rindukan rasanya.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun with The Broken Heart**

**\- Step 5 : Acceptance -**

**(Soon)**

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN :**

:)

:D

:"D

Kangen aku gak?

:(

Enggak ya?

Ehehe.. I miss you guys. So much huaaaa T-T

Akhirnya bisa update lagi astagaaa..

Miss you miss you miss youuuu pokoknyaaa. Kangen kalian banyak banyak T-T

Gimana menurut kalian chapter pertama setelah hiatus ini? Tulisan aku berubah ya? Jadi kaku banget? Feel kurang? Udahh.. bilang aja sejujurnya, karena aku sendiri juga ngerasa kok. Maaf ya :) , selanjutnya aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH BACA, SUDAH FOLLOW, SUDAH FAVORITE. SUDAH SHARE. SUDAH PROMOIN KE YANG LAIN. LOVE LOVE LOVE DAH POKOKNYA.

DAN TERIMA KASIH PADA YANG SUDAH KOMENTAR :

CHAP 34 :

realchaan, SehunSapiens, ChanBaek09, dearestpaperhud, aybeechan, fifakna, Snowbaekkie, BaekFlo, Ryu Cho, liaabyun61, skyofbbh, Byunie-Kyung614, parkyla, YourOnlyMoon, Kenzoevaa, Kabybaek, Anita tok, cbvtcb, Hety Nurhayati, reall any, Crunchy Choco, danactebh, yshin, Human Gak Jelas.

CANON :

Ryu Cho, ChanBaek09, fifakna, maya0411, Chanbeepark, danactebh, dooremi, Kenzoevaa, Byunie-Kyung614, SehunSapiens, syafitrilusi2608, Anita Tok, Hellowwangel, IceNuru Hidayaa, BaekFlo (Sesuai request kalian, canonnya gak dihapus)

Oh ya, kemarin ada komen.. nanyain apa cerita ini gak dibukuin aja? Astaga, mana pede aku tuh kekeke.. secara ini nih ff pertama aku dan banyak banget kekurangannya. Ihh.. gak ih.. kasihan yang beli nanti kalo beneran dibukuin mah(lagian siapa juga yg mau beli nih cerita wkwk). Aku gak mau nerima uang kalian disaat aku rasa uang itu bakalan gak sesuai nanti dengan apa yang kalian dapatkan. Di FFN aja gak papa kan yah? Kan jadinya kalian juga bacanya gratis ehehe.

Dan juga ada beberapa komentar yang bilang kok updetannya gak bisa dibuka dikalian. Sumpah aku gak tau juga musti gimana T-T, bagi readers yg lain yg pernah ngalamin itu dan udah tau cara mengatasinya bisa tolong komentar dan kasih tau caranya gimana? Tolong beri kami pencerahan T-T

I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS

MESKI TERLAMBAT...

Happy Anniv EXO ke 8 Eri...

#8InternityWithEXO

Selamat Ulang Tahun yang ke 27 Uri Maknae Sehunnie #HappyGoldenSehunDay

JANGAN LUPA STREAMING LETS LOVENYA SUHO, LOVE YOU MORENYA LAY BARENG STEVE AOKI, TRUS SUPPORT CHANNEL NNG!!! POKOKNYA GUE KAGAK IKHLAS BAGI SIAPAPUN YANG BACA FF INI TAPI KAGAK LAKUIN ITU SEMUA HUMP!!!

OKAY.. LETS LOVE ERI!! /Bow


End file.
